The Far Reach
by Natsgirl
Summary: (Series Pt 2) Eric Northman has been named King of Louisiana and Arkansas. Sookie is now free to be by Eric's side and they have committed to a life together. But what does that really mean? The Far Reach explores the geography of the heart and where two people find 'home'
1. Chapter 1 - Riding at Anchor

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Welcome to the sequel of Swimming to the Light. I designed this to allow you to read separately, but there are characters and circumstances that would make more sense if you read Swimming first.

My thanks to Breathesgirl who beta's my work. Amazing and insightful, my work is better because of her.

And my thanks to American Android who's talent has created a haunting and beautiful image that inspires me.

Eric walked with purpose into the pool house. In three strides he was through the porch; in four strides he was through the living area; in two strides he was in front of the telepath and on his knees so he could be at her eye level.

"What happened this time, älskare?" he asked. Eric scanned her pale face. At least she had the grace not to shrug and deny she was injured. But then again, with the way her shoulder was bulging she probably couldn't shrug. He found himself sighing. "I don't suppose I need to ask how you dislocated your shoulder. Would you like me to fix it or do you want me to call a doctor?" he asked.

"Fix it," Sookie gritted out between clenched teeth.

Eric leaned forward, placing his own shoulder against her injured side preparing to use his own leverage to slip the limb back into place. But before he made any further move he whispered in her ear, "Blocking your feelings from me is not worthy of you. You make me worry unnecessarily." When Sookie didn't respond he grabbed her forearm in one hand and positioned his other hand in front of her clavicle and twisted. He knew that the swift movement was painful but she had been ready. She still managed to mute the feelings that flowed across the tie between them which made Eric Northman feel real fears.

Eric kept his head beside hers. He rubbed her shoulder as he held her arm at an angle across her chest. "I love you, Sookie," he whispered. "I love you more than myself and you are safe." It had become a mantra between them.

It had been three weeks since they had returned from the Amun Summit. The initial plan had been to stop just long enough in Jackson to collect Sookie's things and then journey on to the palace in New Orleans. But the stress that Eric felt from the telepath made him reconsider. He knew that once the business of the kingdom began in earnest, his time with Sookie would be stolen between meetings and duties. It occurred to Eric that now, while the work of planning was needed there was an opportunity to spend time; real time with his woman.

Eric had discussed the idea with the kings. Russell had been skeptical but Bartlett had been enthusiastic. "Who is going to march in and wrest the kingdom? It's not like the old days. Eric was introduced on national television; the journalists are lining up to interview him. If someone else shows up there is too much explaining to do. And it makes perfect sense to do strategic planning from a remote location. It will allow conversations away from distractions."

"You are a romantic," Russell had said sourly.

"And so are you!" Bartlett had answered. And so the princess and the Viking had taken up temporary residence in the pool house located behind Russell Edgington's mansion. The Mississippi and Indiana kings announced they would be traveling to the Indiana palace with no plans to return south until the Zeus Summit.

Before they left, Bartlett Crowe, the Indiana monarch, had pressed Eric and Sookie to move into the larger house. "Consider the house as your own," he had told them. But Eric knew that the close quarters of the pool house were better suited to their needs right now.

As he held Sookie close Eric thought back to the night of the Amun Ball.

_**Three Weeks Prior:**_

His being named king had seemed like the answer to all their prayers. They had been surrounded by well-wishers; there had been not one sour face. Even Ralph, King of Kansas had unbent when Sookie turned her charms his way. Eric had experienced a moment as they stood with Sandy Seacrest, Kansas and Pam; Sookie joking and everyone smiling when he was sure that he could never be happier. They had danced and their lovemaking that night had been sublime. She had fallen asleep in his arms, her sweet smell in his nostrils.

Then, in the hours before dawn she had become restless. Suddenly she bolted upright in the bed, her body cold and clammy. She had screamed until she found herself. Eric hadn't been able to understand some of the words, but 'Sam' had been clear. She had calmed after a bit and snuggled back into him. She had curled her fingers through the dusting of hair on his chest and held on tight long after he felt her slip back into sleep.

That night had been the first of many.

Eric called down to the front desk and spoke with the concierge to change travel plans. He didn't want Sookie sitting alone while he was in his daytime travel coffin. He changed planes, placing them on a commercial flight at night so he could be beside her. As Eric returned to the bed and gathered her back in his arms, he found himself thinking back to the nights following her rescue from Neave and Lochlan. It had been a tense time for both of them. He had had to pay penalties to Victor Madden to spend every night with her. He remembered how she would appear on his rising; hollow-eyed and disjointed. They had talked a great deal during that time of small things but mostly he would hold her as they both stared into the fire. She would insist on making love although he knew she gained no satisfaction from the act. Then she would go to sleep only to wake screaming and disoriented.

Eric had hoped their return to Jackson would break the cycle but it hadn't.

When they arrived that first night Thalia had met them at the airport. He would never forget the sight of her bowing low to him and saying "Your majesty."

"Pam will be angry with me," he told her with a smile. When she raised her eyebrow he explained. "She would want that on video. No one will believe me." Thalia had drawn back then. Her fangs had dropped and she had hissed loudly enough that people stepped back. The dark haired vampire turned on her heel and headed toward the baggage area without another word.

"I think she's going to make sure you are sorry for that, Mr. High and Mighty," Sookie smiled at him. "Thalia is fine until you find her limit and I think your ten seconds is up." Eric had nodded and he pulled the telepath in close and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, lover. I think we can look forward to the return of the legendary Thalia." Sookie had seemed fine, holding his hand and smiling at everyone and everything. Her mood seemed level and her emotions were pleasant. The ride to the mansion had been uneventful. Thalia had refused to respond to any further attempts at small talk so Eric and Sookie had answered questions for their were driver about the Summit.

They had pulled up in front of the pool house ('the Lorena Ball Memorial Pool House,' Sookie jokingly told him) and the driver had jumped out to grab the luggage. As they walked up to the door Eric had scooped Sookie off her feet and carried her to the door. "Put me down, Eric!" she had laughed. "I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own two feet!"

"But isn't this customary? I'm carrying you over the threshold."

Sookie had laughed some more and pushed against his shoulder, "You only do that when you're married and we aren't."

Eric pulled her against him and purred into her ear, "Well then consider this practice, because it will happen."

Sookie smiled brightly up at him and he stopped right in the space between inside and out to kiss her. He found himself lost in her; in the feeling of her in his arms. He remembered their time when he had not known himself and she had been everything to him. When he pulled his face back he found her bright eyes on his own. "Jag älskar dig min hustru," he told her.

"And what does that mean, Eric?" she asked.

"It means you should learn Swedish," he smiled and then tossed her up just enough to catch her before bringing her all the way indoors. He set her down and looked around. The room was small but neat and the gas fireplace had a cozy flame burning. It was not the same as the wood fire that they had cuddled in front of in Bon Temps but it was still cheery.

Sookie gestured to the room on the left. "That is the room I sleep in," she told him. Then she glanced at the other door. "And that is Thalia's."

"Begging your pardon ma'am but Thalia moved back into the guard barracks last night," the driver said as he set down their bags. "It's just you." Then he winked and closed the door as he left.

Sookie had looked up at him but he could feel that she felt suddenly awkward. He found his face breaking into a smile. "Are you hungry, lover?" he asked. When she didn't break eye contact and blushed he said, "For food or for something else?" and he reached out and stroked between her legs.

He heard her breath catch and her mouth had dropped open. Then she stepped forward and ran her fingers lightly over the ridge in his pants. "Both. And you?"

It took an effort but Eric managed to raise an eyebrow and leer while stepping back. "I am always hungry for you. So we should make sure you have all your strength." Then Eric had stepped toward the kitchen area and opened the refrigerator.

Sookie walked up behind him and put both her hands in the back pockets of his jeans so she could squeeze his butt. "Don't suppose there's much in there besides some TruBlood," she sighed.

"Actually it's very full. What looks good to you?" Eric asked and he unhooked her hands from her favorite body part and pulled her around so that she stood with her back to his chest. He draped his arms around her and pulled her back against him.. Sookie started to laugh. "What is so funny?" he asked as he felt her amusement wash over him.

"I was just remembering my Gran," she told him. "She'd come in the kitchen and me or Jason would be standing just like this in front of the refrigerator, the door wide open, trying to decide what to eat. She would yell at us! 'Don't let all the box air out' she'd say and tell us that nothing new was going to show up if we shut the door to make up our minds."

"You still miss her," Eric had said in a way that was a statement and not a question.

Sookie had leaned back into him. "I always will. She took care of me and she loved me no matter what. I always knew that it didn't matter what happened or what I said, that would never change."

"That is how I feel," Eric said. "You are part of me now. I will never let you go."

Sookie squeezed his forearms and leaned back further into him. He bunched his muscles a little and squeezed her gently. She felt that he was all around her and that she was truly safe. Then she smiled a little. "Eggs, I guess. And juice. That sounds good."

Sookie stepped forward a little to break out of her Viking's tight embrace so she could pull things from the refrigerator but Eric held her more tightly and when she thought she would have to make an effort to get away he said in a quiet voice, "Teach me, Sookie. Teach me how to feed you."

Sookie couldn't remember ever feeling more surprised. She turned in his arms to face him. She couldn't keep the skepticism from her face. "You? You want to learn how to cook eggs?" When he continued to watch her, his expression steady she said, "Have you ever cooked human food before, Eric?"

"Not in over a thousand years," he replied, his voice level and steady. He tipped his head down and his eyes became more intense. "Will you help me?"

Sookie couldn't help grinning. "I really don't think you're going to like this," she said. She turned back to the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of eggs and the butter dish and turned back to hand them to Eric. "Well, come on then," she said and headed towards the stove.

Sookie pulled the heavy skillet out and put it on the burner. Then she pulled out a bowl, a fork and a spatula. Eric watched her closely. Sookie giggled. "I can almost hear your brain checking off everything. Click, click click." Eric smiled broadly as she took the eggs and butter from his hands and set them on the counter. When she grabbed a towel and tucked it into the waistband of his pants his eyebrow raised and his look turned more predatory. "Stop right there, buddy. This isn't an invitation. I'm just making sure you don't slop all over your clothes."

"Perhaps it would be better to have these lessons without clothes, lover," Eric growled and he stepped forward, pressing himself against her.

Sookie pushed him back. "Sounds all good until something hot splatters and then it ain't so funny," she said. Eric schooled his look into something a little less hopeful and crossed his arms. Sookie talked about heating the pan to the right temperature first and using a little butter so things didn't stick. She talked about how she liked bread toasted with her eggs, but since there wasn't a toaster in the house they would grill the bread with the eggs. Eric buttered both sides of two slices of white bread and then pulled out the centers and set them on a plate. Then Sookie handed him the egg.

"You know how to crack eggs?" she asked. Eric nodded but his expression was not confident. Sookie stood back and watched the Viking tap the shell lightly against the bowl and then stick his thumb through causing the whole thing to disintegrate in a puddle of shell and goo. "Huh. Vampire strength makes it a little harder than you remember?" Eric stalked to the garbage can, wiped most of the mess from his hands and then proceeded to the sink to wash off the rest.

"I remember breaking open duck eggs. Mostly we ate the contents raw or we boiled them. They were a delicacy when we traveled. I don't recall how they were cooked in my parent's home. We had others who did that work for us." Sookie almost laughed at Eric's serious look but there was something that made her hold back. After a minute his eyes stopped looking across the many years and returned to hers. His look was warm and his brief smile was so open it made her heart clench. She realized in a flash that she was seeing 'Him'; that same Eric who had lost his memory and been wholly hers. "What is it, lover?" he asked and his eyes crinkled a little as his smile widened.

"Just happy," she told him. Then she reached past him, grabbed another egg and handed it to him with a knife. She showed him how to use the blunt side to crack the eggs and once there were three in the bowl she showed him how to beat them with a fork. Sookie stood slightly behind Eric, talking the vampire through each step: Turning on the heat; putting the buttered bread down in the hot pan; pouring egg into the openings scooped from each slice. "You know, this is how my Gran taught me to cook," she told him. "Always figured I'd do this for my own kids some day." Sookie caught herself and Eric's eyes cut to her as he felt the pain shoot through her. She shrugged and smiled a little too broadly. "Never thought in a million years I'd be teaching a vampire!" And then her look changed a little. She bit her lip and leaned forward to talk him through how to flip with the spatula.

Eric felt absurdly pleased as he successfully turned the first slice. He turned to Sookie for praise and found himself facing her filming him with her phone. "Pam is going to love this! Wave, Eric. Smile!" When he looked like he might grab the phone from her Sookie looked past him and scolded, "You pay attention buster! Don't you dare burn my dinner!" Eric scowled but turned back to the pan. The next egg flipped half in the pan and half across the stove. When Eric turned back Sookie was reaching for a plate. "Yup, Pam is going to love those. You make one handsome chef, Mr. Northman." Eric plated the food and walked toward the table. Sookie turned off the stove and shook her head at the mess.

Eric watched the first bite travel from her plate to her mouth. Sookie felt like a bird being watched by a large cat. When she'd chewed and swallowed she smiled, "That is really good Eric. Thank you! Couldn't have done better myself."

"Of course, lover. I do everything well," Eric drawled and leaned back, his hands behind his head and stretching his long legs out in front of himself. But Sookie had seen the flash of relief that passed over his face. She ate slowly, allowing him to enjoy her enjoyment. Then she saw an edge in the way he was looking at her.

"You hungry, sweetie?" she asked. His look turned immediately more interested. Sookie wiped her hands and her mouth and stood up. She walked over to him and threw her leg over his so that she could sit down on his lap facing him. Eric sat straighter and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure, Sookie? There are donors at the house. If you are tired there is no need."

But Sookie smiled at him and softly stroked his face. "You feed me, Eric Northman, I feed you," and she swept her hair to the side baring her neck and leaned in. She felt his tongue lick along her neck, preparing her.

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse. I am yours," he whispered and then he struck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner had progressed to a shower and then some vigorous bed testing. Sookie found she was too tired to think about cleaning up the kitchen and decided it could wait until tomorrow. She snuggled into her Viking and felt sleep overtake her.

The bed was empty when she awoke later, her throat already dry with screaming. There was a shift in the air and Sookie had a moment of irrational fear as she struck out. "It's me, Sookie," Eric crooned. "It's me. You're safe," he said as he stroked her arm and then moved forward again to wrap her up in his arms.

Sookie tried to remember the images that had been chasing her in her sleep. She remembered a dog and she remembered a flash of ginger hair and the sense of old teeth leaning over her and telling her that it would only hurt once and that she'd come to love it. "I was alone, Eric. I was all alone."

'Sssh, lover. You aren't alone now. You will never need to be alone again. I will always be here for you," the Viking crooned and he rocked her gently. Eric had been in the main house using the laptop and making calls when he felt her panic. While he was reluctant to take any time away from their time together, he realized he needed to conduct some work during her waking hours if he was to stay closer while she slept. He felt her slowly relax in his arms and then her breath slowed as she slipped back into sleep. Once he was certain she was settled he pulled out his cell and texted Pam.

E: I will need you to bring recommendations and paperwork to Jackson. When can you arrive?

P: I can be there tomorrow night. Do you need me to stay?

E: Yes. Plan for several nights.

P: How is she?

Eric looked at the woman sleeping beside him. She was curled on her side. Her hand had slipped next to her face. Her mouth was slightly open. He could see some unpleasant thing sliding across her face.

E: Fine.

P: Never thought I'd see you in an apron. You look like a demented Paula Deane.

E: I'm sure that is a compliment. Do not post that video. I mean it.

P: Too late. Sorry. Next time.

Eric pulled up the Fangtasia Facebook account and sighed. She had not posted it there which was good, but Eric had not really thought she would. Pam was the consummate businesswoman. She knew the value of brand and Eric was part of the mystique that sold the club. Instead the messaging that started to buzz his phone came from their more intimate friends. Maude responded and Stan asked if he had lost his mind. Russell texted that he did not look like a monarch and maybe they had made a mistake. When he received the message from Twy he promised himself that Pam would pay. The publicist congratulated him on making cooking look both terrifying and sexy. She asked if he would be willing to demonstrate his skills as part of an article about mainstreaming in America. Eric shook his head in disgust and set the phone aside. Dawn was approaching. Eric pulled the covers back and slipped in beside Sookie. He lightly stroked her cheek and whispered, "Sleep well, my lover. Think of me. I will see you soon." And Eric slipped into the black of day death until magic found him again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie rolled over and touched the button on the bedside lamp. In the low light she found her phone and touched the screen. It was already mid afternoon. Sookie groaned and rolled back. She felt Eric's bulk beside her and she pushed against him just to feel the comfort that contact with him seemed to give. She turned her face and looked at his pure profile. His mouth wasn't open. His cheek wasn't creased. Sookie shrugged. It wasn't fair that he always looked so perfect, even when he rested. She smiled and shook her head a little, leaned over, kissed his forehead and then rolled back and out of bed. Sookie grabbed clothes from the dresser and closet; just jeans and a tee shirt and headed to the bathroom.

The towels from last night were still on the floor and there were clothes in a damp heap in the hallway. "Boy, I forgot that part of living with someone," Sookie said to herself. "Sure kills the romance." Sookie picked up one large boot and walked it back to the bedroom. She set it against the outside wall next to the door. She knew there was another boot somewhere in the house and she'd come across it. No reason to be traipsing in and out of the light tight room multiple times. The shutters in the house were drawn and that prevented any stray light from entering but it did still seem like a risk. Sookie went to the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher. She scrubbed dried egg from the stove and the counters. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Eric's face when that first egg had exploded in his hand.

Sookie showered, taking her time and turning the water temperature higher and higher until her skin was bright red. The heat of the water made some of the tension in her shoulders unwind. She rubbed her scalp, spending time on the knots at the base of her skull. Sam was dead. It hit her again. Sam Merlotte no longer existed. She would never look up to see his face smiling at her. He would never sneak up behind her again. It didn't seem real. "He's dead," she said out loud to the water. "He will never hurt me again." Sookie didn't know how to feel. She turned off the water and dried quickly. She pulled on her clothes and found some shoes.

Sookie headed out into the sunshine and started walking toward the trees that lined one side of the property. She saw a were guard who waved to her and she waved back. She picked up a sturdy stick that must have blown down during some storm and kept going until she was under the canopy of leaves. She hit the stick against one of the tree trunks and liked the sound it made. There was something about the shock of the impact and how it traveled up her arm that felt good too. Sookie hit the stick a little harder against another of the trees she passed. And then another. She came to a large oak and she squared off, remembering her softball stance, and she swung with all her might. The stick shattered. Sookie looked around until she found another stick; thicker and more green. Sookie swung the stick over and over again. The shock traveled up her arms and down her back. She felt her teeth rattle with it. When that stick broke she found another and then another. She swung and hit until her fingers were numb and her arms burned. Then she walked in circles, shaking out the cramps so she could pick up another stick and do it again. She swung until night fell and Thalia found her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric stood outside and watched them approach. Thalia kept her distance until Sookie swayed, and then the vampire would reach out and touch the telepath long enough for her to regain her balance. Then Thalia's arm would drop and she would continue forward as though the contact had not happened. When Sookie looked up Eric met her eyes and opened his arms. She fell into him and he wrapped her up. She was shaking and he knew it was with exhaustion.

Thalia stood back a little and said, "Breather, when you are ready we should resume our training. Your strength has returned. You might even prove a worthy opponent."

Sookie turned her head and nodded. "I think that would be good." She turned her face up to Eric. "Are you going to spar with me too?"

Eric met Thalia's eyes briefly and then turned his gaze to Sookie. "No, älskade. I would not be able to lift a hand against you even to help you train. It is not in me." He looked back at Thalia. "Thank you for walking her back."

Thalia nodded. "Yes, it is good that someone is outside since you are now so tamed." Her lip curled. "Perhaps a dress next time? The apron was not enough."

Sookie's eyes went wide and then she started to laugh. Eric squeezed the telepath a little. "You have had a long day and now I will need to think of something to pay you back for your little trick, my love." Eric felt Sookie still suddenly and he felt something uneasy. "I am teasing, Sookie. I am not unhappy. But such a trick will require that I play a trick too, yes?" And Eric felt the dark edge recede and watched as Sookie's smile brightened in a natural way.

"Pam will be here tonight," he told them both. "I expect her in the next few hours."

Thalia smiled. "The work of the kingdom begins." Eric smiled as he looked down at Sookie again.

"So, we should find you something to eat before things become busy." Then Eric looked back to Thalia. "We can meet at the main house in a couple of hours." Thalia nodded and Eric turned both he and the telepath back toward the door of their temporary home.

Sookie found herself walked into the kitchen. Things were already pulled out and eggs had been beaten in a bowl. There were vegetables chopped and it looked like every dish had been used. "I was thinking that you might like an omelet," Eric said.

Sookie pasted a smile on her face and looked up at her vampire. He was grinning like a schoolboy and she just didn't have it in her to be angry with him. "Omelet sounds great!" she said and allowed him to seat her at the table so she would have a ringside seat to watching him trash the kitchen in the name of love.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Time for Refitting

Chapter 2 – A Time for Refitting

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Thanks for joining the story. Thank you Breathesgirl for your rubbing and scrubbing. You are the best!

Pam leaned over the map of Louisiana. "I see what you're saying," she told Eric. "Consolidating Areas 2 and 3 would make sense for now. Baton Rouge is large enough to support development and any ventures started in Lafayette should come along. Victor Madden really hurt the state and Rita was no help either. When you pull it apart and look at the numbers instead of land mass and population only Area 5 was really thriving. Even New Orleans has been struggling."

Eric glanced at the door and then turned his attention back to Pam. "There has been no true leadership for Louisiana since Sophie-Anne. New Orleans still recovers from Katrina. Aside from the damage to our holdings we lost so many of our own. We have been told that vampires come from all over to make New Orleans their home but I don't think even half of them are properly registered to the Area or paying fealty." Eric steepled his fingers before him. "Sophie-Anne was brave and fierce but she had her flaws. She never saw the need to make the city great. And Andre? I may not have liked him but he was loyal. He made sure his Queen's interests were being served. If she wasn't interested in developing money in New Orleans then neither was he."

Pam sighed again. When Eric glanced up she said, "I mean no disrespect. Thalia will be a solid second. But are you sure you don't want me beside you?"

Eric smiled. "You are brilliant. You are my greatest achievement and I am proud of you in every way. You have proven yourself as both sheriff and a money maker. I could never have built Fangtasia into a franchise; not as you have. That is yours, Pam." Eric smiled, enjoying the sight of his child preening with his praise. She was so clearly happy and it caused his own happiness to increase. "This is not unselfish on my part. Having you in place as the Regent of Arkansas is the best situation for me. It leaves you close to Area 5 so you can continue to exert your influence to help Indira. She is a worthy administrator and has run the original business well. I am happy to support your recommendation to make her Sheriff."

Pam nodded her agreement. "Indira always looks so quiet and calm. There were days that I wanted to stake her with my Jimmy Choo. I would be angry about things and all she would show was that placid face. But she keeps touchy situations under control better than I do and she is a fierce fighter when she needs to be. Not that I think we'll be fighting any time soon." Pam looked down at the goblet of blood in her hand. "Eric? Do you think you'll miss it?"

Eric glanced up, his eyebrow raised. "Miss what, Pam?"

"The bloodshed? The torture? The fast answers to sticky problems?"

"I'm not sure that those days will ever really go away. We will always have situations we can only solve with our fangs and swords. It is our way."

Pam looked down, her face thoughtful "Do you think that we could have gotten away with killing Victor Madden the way we did if it were today?"

Eric found himself feeling uneasy. Killing Victor had freed him in more ways than one. Eric found himself remembering the bank of cameras at the Amun Summit; the flashing of photographers in Los Angeles. It was a situation he would meet as needed. He compartmentalized his concern and put it away for another time. "I am happy Victor is dead. I'm happy I was the one to kill him." He met Pam's eyes and raised his glass in a toast. Pam smiled and returned the gesture and they both sipped.

Eric looked back toward the maps. "So, Indira as Sheriff for Area 5. And Maxwell Lee as Sheriff for Area One." Eric looked toward Pam. "It will doubtless prove an inconvenience to you both. You have a good working relationship, but I need his skills there. The challenges are many and most of the problems involve money."

Pam nodded. "He is a genius with finances and the best choice. Plus I think New Orleans will appeal to him." Pam had an image of Lee, his tall, slender shape in his impeccably cut suit strolling down Canal Street. She thought of how he would look, his dark eyes flashing as he debated architecture or jazz. "It is as though he was made for that place." Eric could feel her affection through their bond.

"Are you attracted to him?" Eric asked her. He saw her look of surprise and then he felt a swift stab of pain just as quickly cut off.

"No. But I admire him. We're friends." Pam looked away. "I don't think I appreciated how much I really loved Miriam. I keep waiting for something to tell me that it's time to move on, but I find that I am still comfortable holding the memories."

Eric sent Pam a wave of comfort. "There is no need to let go too soon, my Pam. There is never a hurry with us. Honor her and her memory until it is time to let her go." Pam nodded and smiled.

"Boy, she sure would have been tickled by all this," Pam said with a sudden smile.

Eric nodded, then said, almost to himself, "Maxwell will be a superior asset in the city." In past, Queen Sophie-Anne had acted as both Queen and Sheriff of the Area herself. Eric knew it to be a dangerous distraction; the duties of both roles were demanding and one could never succeed without the other suffering. The requirements and obligations of becoming a new king were enough to keep him busy. Eric didn't need to be juggling all the minutiae which came with running an area in addition.

Eric found his attention straying back to the door again. His Sookie had finished her dinner and provided his. They had made love on the table. It had been very satisfying. She had told him she would be joining him at the house shortly, but she still seemed to be in the cottage. Eric rose and walked to the door. He knew Thalia was outside and that she would go to check on the telepath if he asked. Eric reached out through the tie. He could feel nothing out of sorts other than a low buzz of tension. The Viking realized that the low simmer was becoming a constant feature in his Sookie's emotions and he wondered at it. Pulling his hand back from the door knob, Eric forced himself to turn back only to meet Pam's knowing eyes.

"Fuck a zombie, Eric!" Pam exclaimed. "She really has you whipped, doesn't she?" Eric gave her a sharp look and stalked back to the table. Pam stopped smirking. "What is it, Eric? Were you this distracted in Oklahoma too?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Karin worried all the time. She said that you were so distracted that you were a danger to everyone. I told her that couldn't happen. But look at you. You are not yourself." Pam walked over and laid her hand on the Viking's shoulder. "You need to come to some balance with this, master. There is too much at stake to be so scattered. You would not take on both New Orleans and the duties of king. Yet you would divide yourself in an even more dangerous way."

"There is something wrong," Eric said out loud. "She is one way and then another." Eric didn't look at Pam. Instead he looked back at the map. "She is dreaming again; like after the fairies."

"Do you think she should return to Sanctum for a while?"

Eric hissed at Pam then checked himself. "No," he said after he retracted his fangs. "No, she recovered before. She will recover again." Eric looked at Pam, his expression regretful. "I apologize, Pam. I should not have reacted so strongly." He turned to Pam then, a slight smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "I do not wish to be separated from her again." Eric sighed and stepped back from the door yet did not turn.

"We should finish the work of Sheriffs," Eric said. "I will ask Thalia to check on her." Pam nodded and pulled the Arkansas map forward while Eric went back to the door.

Eric found Thalia standing across the hallway from the door. Her eyes met his immediately. "Sookie," he said. The Greek vampire smirked, her expression sardonic but she turned and left without saying a word. When they had returned from Nashville Russell Edgington had released the dark woman from her pledge to Mississippi, acknowledging that she belonged with Northman. Thalia had scoffed stating that she belonged to no man but had slid behind Eric all the same. When he had asked her to serve as his second she had shrugged.

"I suppose someone needs to," she said. But Eric had known she was pleased.

Once Thalia left, Eric rejoined Pam at the table. "So we have Areas One and Five covered. We have the combined Areas 2 and 3 to consider and we also need leadership for Area Four along the Mississippi border. And then there is the question of who to appoint as sheriffs in your state." Eric looked up and asked, "Who was Rita's second? Do you know that vampire?"

Pam shook her head. "There were a number in that role; all owed their loyalty to Nevada first and Rita second. They were more spies than leaders. The last fled back to Las Vegas. The state is going to have to be built from the ground up."

"Having doubts?" Eric asked. Pam returned a toothy grin.

"Child's play," she said, smirking and wiggling her eyebrows. Eric laughed.

"Child's play indeed." Then he looked thoughtful. "Would you consider recalling Karin?"

Pam leaned forward and took Eric's arm. "No," she answered quickly. When Eric looked at her in question Pam said, "Karin needs to stay where she is."

"I thought you were fond of Karin," Eric said. "You seemed to get along and she has always spoken well of you."

"I love my sister," Pam said. "But Karin left because she needed to. She was questioning her ability to be loyal to you as you wished." Eric's eyes widened in shock so Pam continued. "There was something that happened in Minnesota while you and Sookie were there. Karin told me in Nashville. It would have hurt everyone. Karin told me she knew she was making bad decisions. But she was making mistakes because her protective instincts were going too far."

Eric's expression turned hard. "Tell me everything, Pam. As your maker I command you." Pam's eyes turned sad as the compulsion took hold. She told her maker everything she knew. She told him what she had heard and she told him what she concluded. As she spoke Eric's face became more settled. When she had finished he nodded. "Karin has ever been overprotective of me. It made her first separation painful; even more painful than your own." Eric looked down at the table, his eyes looking back into the past. "She failed that first time apart from me. I should have ended her, but I took pity."

Pam gasped. Eric was telling her that Karin had not been a successful child; that Eric's training; even the initial selection of Karin as vampire had been faulty. "But she is wonderful; a true vampire," Pam exclaimed.

"No," Eric said. "She is not a true vampire. Any child who is unable to be loyal to her maker is not true. Regardless of her intention her act was a betrayal of me and mine." Eric captured Pam's eyes. He knew what he had to do. "Karin is no longer mine," he told Pam. "I will claim her no more. She is not of our bloodline."

Pam felt a tear running down her own cheek. She bent her head. "It will be as you say," she agreed. Eric brushed her cheek with his own thumb and then put the blood in his own mouth.

"I share your pain," he told her. "It is done." Eric squared his shoulders and turned back to the table and maps.

"So tell me, Regent, do you have any recommendations for the open positions?" he asked.

Pam took a deep breath to steady herself. It took her some effort to dig deep and find that pragmatic place within herself. She met Eric's eyes and said, "I would like to see Rubio Hermosa given an opportunity."

Eric thought about it. "The one from the Minden nest? The group that helped with Victor?"

"Yes," Pam told him. "Since you have been gone there have been other opportunities for the nest to help. Rubio has emerged as their leader. He has seen to it that they work well together. There were some issues with new vampires moving into the Minden area and Rubio showed some talent in dealing with the dispute. He has helped out at the club and showed some initiative in setting up an all-night laundry and convenience store. He appears smart and has earned the respect of the vampires in the Area."

Eric nodded. "I will place him in Area Four. It runs between Mississippi and Area 5. That gives him strong allies to either side. Compared with the other Areas there are fewer vampires. He should have opportunities to develop his skills and if he fails replacing him will not be difficult." Eric looked at Pam again. "And what about your own kingdom?" he asked.

"I would like to approach Thomas, Isaiah's second. I believe he is ready for a different opportunity. I got the impression in Amun that he would be ready to make a change. He is blood tied to Isaiah so there would need to be some time while the tie fades. He is comfortable with woods and the outdoors. I would give him the northern part of the state. With the number of tourists and parks I think that someone with that background could come up with something of interest. And again there are fewer vampires so it would be a safe proving ground."

When Eric nodded his agreement Pam continued. "I will need another sheriff for the southern part of the state. It is along the river and includes Little Rock. The economy and the concerns are different. There is a great deal of agriculture and all the manufacturing is there. I would like to ask Maude for a recommendation. She has always been my friend and supporter. She has no direct interest in the area. I could trust those she would suggest."

Eric nodded. "I will leave it to you to start making calls. Now all that is left is the combined area along the Texas border."

"Why not call Stan?" Pam asked. "He has a vested interest in cooperation between the territories. With Sandy now to his north and us to his east he would likely have those within his kingdom with the skills necessary."

Eric shrugged, "Skills are not the only consideration. Stan would seem a good source but his interests are too closely aligned. It would be too much to expect him to send one whose loyalties would not be divided. I need someone whom I can trust." Eric waited until Pam bowed her head in agreement. "I will call Russell and Bartlett for a recommendation. They have put themselves at risk supporting me. I believe they will continue to do so and neither would be too closely tied to the commerce across the borders."

Eric found himself feeling reflective. "In the old days we would have just poached from each other. You may be right, Pam. More civilized but not so entertaining."

"Makes you wish for the old days?"

"Like a stake at a Dracula party," he smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie thought back to earlier in the evening. Eric had been getting ready to meet Pam. He had taken some time getting out of the shower, his mind somewhere else. Sookie had walked up behind him in their room and placed her arms around his waist. He had brought his own over hers and then smiled at her over his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be dressing too, lover? Pam will be anxious to see you."

Sookie thought of the kitchen and the swampy wreck in the bathroom. "I'll be right along. Just need a few minutes. And frankly I could use a little me time to catch my breath."

Eric had turned around then and wrapped his arms around her, his face concerned. "Are you wanting me to leave, lover?"

"No!" she told him. "Where did that come from? No! I just need a few minutes to putter around with just me. It helps me to collect myself." Sookie looked up at Eric's soft smile and warm eyes. "I don't want you to go anywhere too far away so don't you go trying to give me the slip."

He had leaned down and kissed her until she was breathless and thinking the bedroom was only a few steps away. Then he pulled back from her and laughed. Sookie humphed and pushed him then. "Sure, you get my engine all running and then you give me the business wave." Eric laughed out loud then.

"This will only take a few hours, lover. Then we can see about working on that engine problem."

"Well I don't know, Eric. I might just have to do some of my own engine work."

Eric's eyes widened then and became speculative. "And what would this engine work consist of, lover?"

"Well, you won't be here to find out, so say hi to Pam for me!" and Sookie turned around and headed for the kitchen, her hand waving him goodbye.

"Don't be too long," he laughed and then the door closed behind him. Sookie headed to the bathroom first. She used the towels on the floor to slide around and mop up the excess water. At one point she had made an effort to escape and Eric had delighted in chasing her, throwing her over his shoulder and dragging her back under the hot water. It had been fun but, as it turned out more than messy.

Sookie stuffed the sheets and towels into the basket that the maid would empty in the morning. "I'm sure glad Gran can't see me making work for someone else and not doing it myself! I bet she's rolling in her grave!" Sookie huffed under her breath. There were clothes scattered around the living room and the kitchen. She found her bra in two pieces and she couldn't help smiling remembering how he'd bit it off her. The sheets and the comforter were on the floor and one of the pillows was in the closet. Sex with Eric was never boring but Sookie couldn't see having anyone else knowing too much of their business so she walked around retrieving items and putting them back where they belonged.

The kitchen hadn't improved with the waiting. Sookie decided she would need to expand Eric's repertoire if he was determined to keep cooking for her. Dried egg was tough to get off once it baked on and Sookie was afraid to use the scouring part of the sponge on the ceramic cooktop. She just didn't want to scratch it. The kings had been so kind to her and damaging their things didn't seem like much of a thank you. Her Gran had always taught her you treat family like company and friends like family. Since these were friends she wanted to make sure she was extra kind.

Sookie headed for the refrigerator and thought about meals for the coming week. She made a grocery list and left it where the maid would find it. Then she decided to wash down the shelves in the unit. Sookie made a bowl with hot water and soap suds and pulled things out of the refrigerator and went to work. Then she wiped down the outside of the cabinets. The counters and backsplash followed. She changed the water. She was washing and scrubbing, her arm aching but determined to make the whole kitchen shine. She emptied the dishwasher and then started to rinse the mountain of dishes Eric had left her to start loading again. As she reached for a large plate her hand slipped and the dish fell, shattering on the tile floor.

Sookie found herself standing still, both hands across her mouth. She couldn't believe she had dropped it; this dish that wasn't even hers. Then she remembered that if she was too worried Eric would know and he would come to investigate. And then Sookie was mad. It was not fair that she couldn't make even one little mistake without worrying that someone would find out and question her. All those years with Sam she had felt like she was walking on eggshells; him just always waiting for her to make one god damn mistake. And then he would find out and he would look so smug and happy when he told her that he would have to punish her and how it was for her own good.

Without even thinking Sookie picked up another plate and she dropped it and watched it break. She held herself quiet and still and she waited. She knew that she was terrified and angry and excited all at the same time. But minutes ticked by and nothing happened; no one appeared. So she picked up another plate. She threw this one. She threw it hard. She almost laughed it felt so good. And then she held her breath again. And time passed.

She had a fourth plate in her hand when she heard Thalia behind her. "Have you become clumsy, breather?" Sookie twirled around and without even thinking threw the plate at Thalia.

The small vampire dodged the missile easily and was directly in front of Sookie and just inches from her face before Sookie could even register she had moved. "You want to hit me, breather, you'll have to do better than that."

And Sookie did. Her fist traveled up faster than she even knew she could and she connected with Thalia's cheek. She heard the crack of bone and she felt a sharp pain in her fingers. Sookie's eyes went wide and she waited for Thalia to rip her throat out.

But Thalia didn't. In fact Thalia didn't even move when Sookie connected. Her eyes narrowed and she gave the telepath an appraising look. "That was very fast; too fast for a human. We need to get your lessons started." Sookie's mouth was opening and closing. She registered the blossom of pain that promised to become much more in her hand. She figured she'd probably broken some fingers.

Then she thought of Eric again; of worrying him and having him find out what she did. She went ahead and did what she had figured out how to do with Sam; she went to that other place in her head. When she went there she could watch the things that happened to her body but they didn't really affect her. She could register pain or pleasure but it was like it was happening to someone else.

Thalia kept watching her, her eyes becoming more appraising. She looked down and then took Sookie's injured hand in her own. She turned it over carefully. "Doesn't this hurt, Sookie?" she asked. She kept her words calm and measured.

"Yes," Sookie answered, just as carefully.

"You seem to be handling it very well. I can see that you've broken bones. I think I should call Eric. He will help you heal." Thalia dropped the injured hand. "Doesn't it hurt to hold it down like that? Wouldn't it hurt less if you held it across your chest?"

Sookie knew the only way she could hold onto the cool place where she didn't have to acknowledge her pain was by holding herself very still and focusing very hard on being somewhere else so she didn't answer Thalia.

Thalia pulled out a cell phone. Sookie found herself considering that she had never noticed Thalia using technology before. Thalia finished and returned the phone to her pocket. "Do you want to sit down while we wait for Eric?" she asked. Sookie shook her head and they both stood in the kitchen, broken dishes on the floor around them. Thalia remembered finding the telepath the day before, clearly exhausted yet still forcing herself to swing a stick at the tree. "You have been through much, breather. Your fate has been in the keeping of those not kind to you," Thalia said carefully.

Sookie sighed a little and nodded.

The door opened and Eric was there beside her. He glanced at Thalia, noticing the red mark that faded even as he watched and then leaned down so he could look in Sookie's eyes. "Lover? What happened?"

Thalia spoke, "She injured her hand."

Eric looked down and then lifted her hand in his own. He stroked it gently and then lifted his wrist to his own mouth and bit. Sookie looked up into his eyes. She remained looking at him as he lifted his wrist to her mouth. She watched him as she drank. Eric could see the relief in her eyes but found that he felt nothing from her; no change.

"Lover, don't you feel your hand?"

Sookie nodded, her eyes on him.

"Are you muting our bond, Sookie?" He could see that she was even though she didn't nod. Eric couldn't help grinding his teeth in frustration. "Thank you Thalia," he said. Sookie had stopped drinking and turned away. She got the wastebasket and leaned down to pick up a piece of broken crockery.

Eric was about to step toward her when Thalia spoke up. "North Man? A word." Eric rounded on her ready to bite out an answer, but he saw the caution in her gaze.

"Yes. A minute." He turned to the telepath. "Sookie? I will be just outside and I'm coming right back."

"Sure Eric," she said like she had not been standing in front of him with her fingers at odd angles and swelling purple only minutes before.

Eric stepped outside the door of the cottage. He looked up into the sky and saw the bright stars that shone down. He prayed to Freya to watch over his Sookie; to guide her steps on the dark path she was walking.

"You are worried for her," Thalia said.

"I wonder if she would be better with the healer again," Eric said.

Thalia smiled. "What can a stranger do that you can not?"

Eric looked directly at the woman who stood beside him. Like he had done before, she turned her gaze towards the night sky. "I remember another like her. He was angry too. He broke things and picked fights. I think he wanted someone to hurt him because he wasn't sure how it felt to be cared for any other way. He had forgotten to care about himself."

Eric smiled. "You are talking of those first years after Appius released me."

"Yes," Thalia confirmed. "You would do anything to prove you had control; you would push anyone to make them prove they cared."

"It was a dark time," Eric said.

"Do you remember how you found your way through it?"

Eric smiled down at her. "I found a friend who never gave up on me."

Thalia looked at the Viking and saw the lost man she had found so long ago. "It is time to repay that debt, Viking."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric entered the cottage and then zipped at vampire speed to pick up the rest of the dish shards from the floor. Sookie sat back on her heels and waited. When Eric had finished and put the wastebasket back in its place in the kitchen she turned an expectant face towards him.

"Guess I really made a mess."

Eric smiled and held out his hand to her. "I guess you did."

Sookie bit her lip a little. "I feel pretty bad breaking stuff that isn't even mine." She didn't quite make eye contact with Eric.

Eric pulled her into his arms and then he laughed in a relaxed and open way. "You made a good job of it!" he said. "But we can replace every dish in this cottage as many times as you want." When Sookie looked up about to protest he leaned down and kissed her. Then he put his mouth near her ear and whispered, "But it was fun, yes?"

"No!" she said. "Really!"

"Come on," the Viking crooned. "Not even a little?"

Sookie found herself giggling. "Okay. Maybe a little."

"And when you struck Thalia? How good did that feel?"

Sookie snorted. "Pretty damn good," she laughed.

"Well, next time lover, you have to promise me something," Eric chuckled.

Sookie's eyes turned wary. "What would that be, Eric?"

"Why, you have to promise me to take a picture."

Later than night as they lay in bed Sookie turned into Eric's chest. She pulled lightly at the hair that sprinkled his chest. Eric's laughter rumbled and he reached down to stroke her hair. "What do you have on your mind, lover? I can smell you thinking."

"Thinking doesn't smell like anything, smarty pants. But I was thinking. Wondering really." Sookie sighed. "I've had an awful lot of your blood. Do you think I could turn? You know. By accident?"

Eric sat up and pulled her up to sit beside him. He turned on the light and gave her a minute for her eyes to adjust. He smiled softly at her. "I know how you feel about becoming vampire. You need to know I respect that and I would never turn you without your permission. Even if it meant I would lose you. I have promised you this in the past and I promise you again." Eric could see Sookie getting ready to say something so he spoke up before she had a chance.

"You are going to remind me of that terrible night in Bon Temps, lover. The night we divorced. The night I told you I should have turned you." Eric could see that he was right. It was written in the tension in Sookie's jaw and the tight line of her lips. He brought his hand up and ran his fingertips along the line of her hair; across her forehead and over her cheek and then along her jaw until he stroked her chin. "I was so angry with you. I was so angry with everyone. Everything I had tried; all the favors I had called in. Nothing worked. You were distant and you could not understand that I had no choice. You hurt me." Eric kissed her forehead gently. "You hurt me so I hurt you. I didn't mean it, älskade. Please tell me you believe me."

Sookie smiled uneasily. She could see the sincerity in his face. She thought back to that night and how hurt she had been. She thought about the way they had flamed into anger with each other. Sookie felt like a chain that had been around her heart broke and she felt freed from some great weight. "I do believe you. I'm sorry, Eric. I wanted you to be something you just could never be. That just wasn't fair of me." Then Sookie looked at him in a way that told him she had something to say she didn't think he'd want to hear. "But I'm glad you are still promising me. I don't want to be a vampire. That hasn't changed."

Eric looked away from her, his face troubled. "In fact, my Sookie, I think now that it is not possible for you to be turned." He looked back at her, and he made his smile brighten. "You have certainly had enough blood and frequently. I should have felt the warnings already. But I don't. You are no closer now than you were when I first found you at Sanctum."

"What does that mean, Eric?" Sookie found herself oddly unsettled. She didn't ever want to become vampire. Right? But somehow the idea that she might no longer have a choice didn't sit too well either. "Well, are you sure it's something you can feel? Like all the time? You sure that it isn't something that could kind of sneak up and just happen? I mean Bill made it sound like it could sort of accidentally happen and he wasn't always sure."

'First of all, älskare, Bill Compton is an idiot." Sookie found herself laughing. "It might be that because Bill is so young and set against our kind that he refuses to acknowledge the changes. But any vampire worth their fangs knows when a human is getting too close to becoming one of us. The feel of the maker becomes clear. It is almost like a pull or a hum. I would need to be deaf or finally dead not to feel it." Eric's eyes fastened on her. "There was a time after the fairies when I felt it in you. I had given you so much blood. You were close then." Eric sighed. "I know. All I can think is that this has something to do with your becoming more closely aligned to the fae. Mr. Cataliades is to join us before Zeus Summit. He has left word that he has been in touch with the fairy realm in Ireland. He is confident that he will secure a fae trainer who will travel here to work with you. When that person arrives we may be able to ask questions and find out more."

Sookie nodded and snuggled back down to her pillow. Eric turned off the light and pulled her against him.

"Eric?" she asked.

"Yes, lover?"

"You really weren't mad? About the dishes and the mess and all?"

"How could I be, my Sookie? What is a broken dish compared to you?" and Eric Northman kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Shore Breeze

Chapter 3 – A Shore Breeze

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thank you for joining in this second story. I appreciate hearing from you. Everyone likes to talk about stories and your comments allow me to talk with you about this one. My thanks to Breathesgirl. She is a wonderful collaborator and I thank her for suggesting Jane as a name for one of the new sheriffs.

**Nautical Note**: It is not unusual to be becalmed in the hours before dawn. If you are sailing along a coast that can mean that you stop progress and can slip in holding to your bearing. But just as the sun rises there is almost always a breeze that comes from land and it can push you ahead and help you course correct. It is steady and predictable. That is the shore breeze. Enjoy.

"How long do you think the renovations will take?" Eric was pacing as he talked on the phone. Pam watched him and Sookie found herself watching Pam. It was as if overnight her friend had become even more polished and self-possessed. Sookie found herself feeling like the country cousin; a gray goose swimming beside a glorious swan.

"Have you thought about your dress for the coronation yet?" Pam asked her. Sookie looked up and just shook her head. "Well," Pam continued, "We really should think about heading to New York. It's not that long a flight and there are several good houses there that might do."

Sookie spoke almost before thinking, "I think I can find a fine gown right here in Jackson. Or New Orleans is just a short drive away. I don't need to be gallivanting all over; not for a dress for me anyway."

Pam's eyes narrowed and she was about to reply when Eric cut her off. "You can get your dress wherever you wish, lover. Or we could have someone come here and work at your convenience."

Pam felt a warning flowing from Eric through the bond. She met her maker's eyes and confirmed that he wished her to end the conversation. Pam sighed and then she looked back at Sookie. It was clear Eric was running some kind of interference where Sookie Stackhouse was involved. The past few days had been frustrating. There was so much to do to organize the kingdoms and get things moving but Pam couldn't get more than a few hours of Eric's time on any one night. He spent most of his evenings draped around the telepath. They didn't seem to be doing much; watching television or walking the grounds. When she had asked for some additional time to help her sift through the financial reports from Arkansas Eric had just shrugged her off and told her that tomorrow was another day.

"You may find that your kingdom no longer exists by the time you decide to take possession," Pam had hissed. Eric had hissed back and Pam had understood that the subject was closed.

Pam's overtures to spend any one on one time with Sookie had been likewise blocked. Eric seemed to have built a wall around her and no one, not even his child, got to get within arm's reach without his presence. Pam could feel his concern pouring through the bond at times. Other times there was just a sense of wariness and waiting.

Pam knew that Sookie and Thalia were sparring every night. It seemed to be scheduled specifically when Eric spent time with Pam on kingdom matters. Last night Eric had abruptly left and then returned almost an hour later. When Pam had asked him about it he had not been forthcoming with details.

Pam rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Eric. "So, what are they saying about the New Orleans palace?"

Eric sat down on the sofa next to Sookie and took her hand. He waited for the telepath to look at him and then he smiled and kissed her hand before turning back to Pam. "They say that the survey should be done later tonight. They will email the results. The building is sound but the private areas and meeting rooms need refreshing. Fortunately Victor had the damage from Katrina repaired. The building is simply unused and some of the facilities are out of service or require modernizing." He turned back to Sookie. "Our quarters will be renovated before we arrive. The sketches are coming. I want to make sure you approve."

Sookie smiled up at him. She felt a surge of excitement at the idea of them being together in their first real home. "It's been a long time since I've been there; the palace in New Orleans I mean. I mean I don't remember much from that time I visited Sophie-Anne. Of course I was cleaning out Hadley's apartment and I was pretty sad about that."

Eric nodded. Sookie also remembered with a quick stab of shame that she was with John Quinn. Then Sookie found herself remembering another night during their time in New Orleans; the night Peter Threadgill died. She found herself smiling and when Eric's eyebrow raised in question she said, "I do remember that monastery Sophie-Anne used for parties. I remember how you looked that night. I'd heard folks call you a Viking but that night when I saw you fighting I knew it wasn't just some tall tale. It was horrible and scary but you sure were a sight to see!"

Eric grinned broadly and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and kissed her head. "I remember looking all over the room when the fighting started. I knew I needed to find you and protect you. Even then I was captured by you, min krigare kvinna." He leaned back then. "Unfortunately the monastery was substantially damaged by the hurricane. Victor never saw the need to make repairs and the building is now unsound. It will need to be either torn back to the stone walls and rebuilt or demolished." He sighed. "Another decision to be made."

Sookie smiled up at him, "You won't be going anywhere, Eric. You have a long time to get it all figured out." Then Sookie snuggled into his chest, the feel of him against her skin creating a sense of comfort within her.

Pam couldn't help but warm to the sight of the two of them together. As annoying as it could be, Pam acknowledged the happiness flowing from her maker.

Sookie squeezed Eric a little and then sat back and stood up. She gestured towards the empty bottles of blood, asking without words if they wanted more. Eric signalled that he did not want another. Sookie glanced over. "Pam?" she asked. "I'm going to head down to the kitchen to get myself an iced tea. If you'd like a TruBlood I can bring one back."

"I would appreciate one, Sookie. If it's not any trouble." Sookie smiled and left. Pam turned back to Eric. "So E(E)E will be here tonight to talk about the coronation. They need to make a decision about where to stage it. The palace simply doesn't have the right space to hold the number of people who will attend. With the monastery option gone, they have been scouting out other sites and should have a couple of suggestions. And your new best friend Twy called. She wants to arrange a big media splash that follows up on the Amun Summit coverage. She feels it will bring the right kind of publicity to gaining acceptance for vampires. Russell and Bartlett have been in touch with her..."

"More likely she has been in touch with them," Eric groused.

"She is good at all this so you're probably right. Anyway the idea of good vampire makes great is something she wants to follow and promote." Pam shook her head and tisked. "Eric, you started this spotlight business in Oklahoma. You didn't think you'd be able to just drop out of sight and pretend it never happened, did you?"

Eric glanced at the door and then spoke to Pam in a low steady whisper. "It would be better if we were able to do this quietly. Mr. Cataliades will be here within a week and the news is not good."

Pam leaned toward Eric. "What news?"

"There will be no divorce. Without proof of the shifter's death the human court is not willing to end the marriage. She is still bound to him."

"So what?" Pam said. "When did we ever care about human rites? You are vampire. She is fairy. Pledge and be done with it."

Eric shook his head and growled. "You think she would agree to pledge by the knife again without completing her own ceremony? And how would your friend Twy explain it to her television friends? There is a name for what Sookie would be in the eyes of human law. She would be a bigamist; a criminal."

Pam shook her head. "I can't believe we have to worry about their rules, Eric. So what? You need a body? Let me contact Karin and ask her where she put the shifter. She'd tell me."

Eric hissed "And who would we find? That is if Karin the Slaughterer didn't destroy him altogether? It wouldn't be Sam Merlotte, shifter. It would be Sonny McMillan, fighting star who disappeared under suspicious circumstances. There is rumor that there may be a formal investigation and that police may be involved. What would their media say if they found out that Sam and Sonny were the same man? And what would they say about the grieving widow who is now living openly with a vampire? A vampire whose own wife died in an accident?" Eric shook his head. "The best outcome is that the lawyer can bribe his way to a quick divorce and we can sweep this behind us before the coronation."

Pam looked at Eric, her eyes hard. "Eric, if she is not named queen or consort things will not be easy for either of you. No vampire will respect her. They will assume she is your pet."

"I will not allow it," Eric growled. "We will say that the shifter abandoned her. We will say that she is my fiance. It will give her standing until this is resolved."

"At the least you could complete your bond. Frankly I'm surprised you haven't yet. She is clearly happy to be with you. I can feel your happiness every day and may have to start some kind of specialized blood treatment. I'm surprised my fangs haven't rotted and dropped out from all the sweetness already." When Eric shot her a look she grinned and then continued. "What are you waiting for? You smell like each other. I almost can't tell you apart and I've had training as a tracker. At least a bond would signal to everyone in our world that she belongs to you."

Eric glanced toward the door. "It's not for lack of trying." Pam's eyebrows lifted. "I can't explain it. And there is something more. She has had a lot of my blood but she is not even close to turning. There is something that has changed within her. There are times, especially when she is angry, that I can see see it in her features. It's like watching Niall; you see his face but you have the impression that there is another face just below the surface."

"Fucking fairies!" Pam hissed.

"I do think it has something to do with her fae heritage."

"Who can you ask? Do you think Ludwig would have any information?" Pam could see her maker roll that idea through his head.

"She might know something. She has some knowledge of fae biology. I had thought to wait for the arrival of her fae trainer. Cataliades told me he had secured one and would have him here next week." When Pam opened her mouth to speak Eric answered the question he knew she would ask. "He assured me there would be no problem with how the fae smells."

Pam nodded. "That's good. I'd hate to have some kind of unfortunate but delicious accident." She grinned a little, then allowed her face to become more business-like. "Ludwig would have no reason to hide information, Eric. The fae would, even if the motivation is just to continue their reputation for being sneaky and all-around pains in the ass."

Eric shrugged. "Contact the troll. Tell her to come here. I will tell Sookie it is a follow-up visit."

Pam nodded, then she thought about Sookie . She had heard Sookie describe herself as a Christian. She knew that Sookie went to church and that she cared about what others thought. "How long could you find yourselves waiting before being able to pledge?"

"Worst case; seven years for Merlotte to be formally declared dead and the marriage dissolved." Eric nodded solemnly. "But know that I will not wait that long. We hope that Cataliades finds a way. If he doesn't there is always glamour. All it will take is a piece of paper. Surely that can be gained." He glanced up as the door opened and Sookie came back into the room.

Sookie looked at the two faces that looked at her. She couldn't read vampires but she didn't have to be telepathic to be able to tell Pam had been talking about her. "What?" she asked. When neither responded she felt her lip start to curl and the heat start from her chest.

"I was telling Pam I was worried about asking you to live in the city, lover. I worry about you not having a country retreat. Especially now." Sookie looked from Eric to Pam who nodded. Her bullshit meter was pinging but she just sighed. She felt tired. So many trials and tribulations. Every night planning and more planning. Eric had not kept this separate from her but she found that she was overwhelmed with the amount of work and detail that was involved. There was a constant parade of visitors in and out of the big house. Eric was making an effort to restrict his meeting times to between two to four hours a night but Sookie could see the strain on Pam's face and knew that he was needed longer.

For his part Eric was making an effort to just be Eric with her. They would wake together. He was continuing his cooking lessons and had made a passable beef stew. Sookie had groused about his super speed in chopping vegetables and he had made a crude joke about how he acquired his knife skills. He had learned to load the dishwasher but anything left on the stove or involving a sponge seemed to elude him. Sookie thought that he might be secretly squeamish about being too close to old cooking smells or the scent of old dishwater. Every night they cuddled together. When she had broken her lower leg attempting to sweep Thalia off her feet he had rushed from the big house to heal her. She knew that Thalia had told him about how Sookie would sometimes lose herself in fighting, striking blindly in her fury. Those episodes always left the telepath feeling winded but somehow a little better. While she was still having nightmares, they were no longer every night. Sookie knew she had Eric to thank for that. Still she couldn't help but feel that she was taking time away from something more important than herself; that her needs were interfering with what Eric needed to do and that she was being selfish.

Sookie was about to make an excuse and demand that Eric stay longer tonight when there was a knock on the door. "Enter," Eric said. The door opened and a representative in a E(E)E shirt came into the room, a large flat portfolio in his hand.

"Your majesty," he said and bowed. Then he turned to Pam and bowed a little less deeply, "Regent." Then he turned to Sookie and bobbed his head, "Ma'am."

Sookie stood, "Can I get you something?" she asked automatically. The man almost looked like he was going to agree but then he caught Eric's expression.

"No ma'am. I'm just fine. But thank you for offering," and he smiled broadly. "I'm Dechlan and I will be coordinating the details for your event. I have some photographs and information about potential venues for the coronation and ball for your consideration." The young were walked over to the side table and quickly assembled a display showing two different places. When he was ready he turned back to them and began.

"We anticipate between 300 and 400 guests. I have been contacted by your publicist." Eric shot Pam an angry look to which she shrugged. "She informs me that we can anticipate media attention so any venue must be able to accommodate the concerns that would arise. I looked for places both within and outside the city. This is the perfect time of year, fortunately, so we should have both inside and outside options that won't be a hardship for any of your guests. Availability was a challenge. Any venue able to accommodate this number of guests is booked years in advance. The coronation will take place within a month's time. " Dechlan took a deep breath and continued. "Your person also informed me that the ambience of the place will be a consideration. While a large hotel or convention center might be available it should be considered as a last resort. She insisted that the landscape facilitate the 'magic of the moment'." Dechlan said the last words using his fingers to make air quotes.

Sookie found herself brightening. This was all beginning to sound like a fairy tale. She forgot to mute her feelings and Eric turned to her having caught her mood. He now smiled in return and said to Dechlan, "So what did you have in mind for us?"

"Our first choice is within the city. It is in the Garden District so close to the palace. This would prove convenient for guests staying at the palace and those staying at nearby hotels. It is on the streetcar route and if you wanted to incorporate special transport on the rail that could be arranged. It is the House of Broel. It accommodates approximately 300 and it has lovely enclosed gardens and fully restored period rooms. The coronation itself can be staged in one of the indoor rooms or outside under a lanai. There was a last minute cancellation and the management expressed an especial interest in taking on the event. It appears they were fond of the late Queen and are anxious to welcome royalty back into the city." Sookie stood up and walked over to the table to look at the photographs and the floor plan. It looked a little fussy but at the same time beautiful and elegant.

"Our next option is the River Oaks Plantation. This is outside of the city so transport would need to be arranged for your guests. The building is restored and the interiors have been modernized. There are some dressing and preparation rooms upstairs. The downstairs has been converted to a lovely ballroom and receiving area. The grounds are manicured and the front lawn is spectacular. We could hold the coronation itself on the steps of the old house between the columns, weather permitting." Sookie looked closely at the photographs of the plantation as well. It looked more open but less old fashioned. Still, Sookie could see herself drifting across the grounds, her hand in Eric's.

She looked back at Eric and shrugged. "They are both just beautiful. I'm not sure how I'd decide."

Eric stood then and walked to stand beside her. He draped his arm around her and turned her back to the display. "It is your choice, lover. This is as much your event as it is mine. Both are adequate."

"Well then," Sookie said, "We'll use the one in the city. It's close to the palace and we don't have to worry about people traveling too far or getting stuck anywhere. And when the party starts to wind down they can just spill over into the Quarter and keep on going."

"Laissez le bon temps roulez!" Pam said. Eric and Sookie turned to her and they all found themselves laughing.

Dechlan smiled and gathered back his materials. "Very good. I'll start making phone calls. I will be back tomorrow night with Miss Twy to work through the details for the ceremony itself."

Eric turned to Dechlan and the were had the impression of being caught in the gaze of a large predator. "I was not aware that Twy would be coming here," he said in a low voice.

Pam spoke up, "She did text me and I told her I would love a visit." Eric spun and looked at his child's impish expression.

"You are trying my patience, Pamela," he hissed.

Sookie poked him, "What's the problem, Eric? You were all over each other in Los Angeles. She looked pretty chummy in Nashville..." Sookie's eyebrows came together and her mouth became an 'O'.

"It is not what you are thinking, älskare," Eric stammered.

"What am I thinking, Eric?" and Eric saw that expression on his lover's face; the one that said that he needed to tread carefully. Eric shot a look at Dechlan who had the good grace to scramble out the door, shutting it behind him.

Eric pulled a now stiff Sookie into his arms. He looked at her with full sincerity and said, "She scares me."

Sookie looked at the Viking and then shook her head and looked again. She could see that he was telling her the absolute truth; or he had become an even better liar and Sookie couldn't think about that. "So," she said slowly, "you never fed from her?"

"No lover. My fangs have never touched her."

"Well, shit, Eric. I'm not really talking about your fangs and you know it."

Eric threw back his head then and laughed. He gathered Sookie into his arms and hugged her closely to him. "No my Sookie, no part of me has ever touched that woman willingly."

Sookie nodded and then poked him hard. "You better see that it stays that way!" she said.

"Actually," Pam said, "Twy is more my type. I'm hoping her time here won't be all work. She was good company in Nashville."

Sookie turned and smiled at Pam. "Well, I'm real happy for you Pam."

Pam shrugged. "Don't get too excited. We are sexually compatible but I don't believe either of us would suit beyond play."

Eric leaned to kiss Sookie's head again and then he looked at Pam. "Are we done here for tonight?" he asked.

Pam answered, "Thomas will be here in about an hour. He hasn't said yes to my offer of sheriff but his willingness to travel here to meet me makes me think that he just wants to be formal. If something else comes up that needs your attention I'll text you."

"Anything that comes up can wait for tomorrow," Eric told her. He looked down and waited for Sookie to look at him. "Are you ready, lover?" Sookie nodded and the couple walked from the room.

Pam sighed. She opened her laptop and scrolled through messages. There was one from Maude that included several attachments. Maude had her assistant respond to Pam's request for a recommendation with a candidate. The materials attached included a biography and Maude's personal recommendation for a woman named Jane. Pam scanned the documents and found that the portrait that emerged would appear to make the vampire a viable candidate for her second Sheriff position. The woman had functioned as Sheriff on an interim basis for Phoebe Golden but Phoebe had consolidated territories. As the last to be placed in position Jane had been the first to be displaced. It was purely a logistics issue and Phoebe's glowing recommendation for the woman was also attached. Pam responded, asking for contact to be initiated.

Pam reached to pick up the folder that had Thomas' information. She knew something about him; what she had picked up from observation, reputation and Karin. She knew he had been second to Isaiah for close to twenty years. There was a respect between the men but there was also a clear leader/subordinate boundary that Isaiah enforced. There were three sheriffs in Kentucky . All had been in position for some time and all were part of Isaiah's retinue since his becoming king almost one hundred years ago. If a vampire had an itch to grow it would not be scratched in Kentucky.

Pam flipped to the print out from Bill Compton's database. Thomas had been made vampire during the Regency period in England. He had come from a prominent family but had also been a rakehell. There was some mention of his being involved with the infamous Hellfire Club. His maker had been one of Thomas' peers and had met his final death in a brothel in London. There were reported incidents that involved brushes with human authorities and complaints from fathers of upper class daughters. It appeared Thomas may have been forcibly shipped to the New World to remove temptation or limit the damage control needed. He had spent time with Misha in New York. It appeared that the younger vampire and the New York king got on well until some undisclosed incident and then Thomas had shifted to Kentucky. From all reports Thomas had led a quieter, although hardly monastic life. Karin had told Pam that Thomas was still a risk-taker and had prodigious sexual appetites. Isaiah had insisted on a blood tie to enforce a compulsion to defend the palace nest and Thomas had agreed.

Pam found herself more intrigued. Obviously they had background in common. Pam certainly understood the inclination to break away from a more conservative, upper class upbringing. It was her own recklessness that had placed her in Eric's path and led to her becoming vampire. It was the degree of recklessness that was written in large letters over much of Thomas' history that gave her pause. While a sheriff needed to be willing to use force, discretion was also required. A dead offender was a powerful message but it could also be a deterrent to talent moving in. One of the lessons she had learned with Eric was that it was important to be seen as both a badass and a fair leader. It could be challenging but once established it was a balance that spelled success.

Pam puzzled through the remaining information she had, waiting for the arrival.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric finished placing the pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the small gas fire. Sookie emerged from the bathroom wearing a long t shirt. Her hair was brushed out and shone as it lay across her shoulders. Eric smiled and held out his hand to her.

"I'm going to miss this," Sookie said as she settled beside him.

Eric nuzzled her neck and then reached across her to retrieve her ice tea. "I will as well, lover. But perhaps if we are crafty we will be able to find this time every day."

Sookie smiled a little sadly, "If all the work you have heaped up is any indication I don't think every day is too realistic."

Eric shook his head, "You forget, älskare. We have friends in high places. I may be able to put in a word for us with the king."

"Show off," Sookie giggled and shoved against his chest. Eric settled on his elbow and leaned over her. He took in the glow of her eyes reflecting the flame of the fire. He kissed her forehead and then leaned over her to retrieve the book they were reading. He flipped open the first part of the Lord of the Rings and started where they had left off.

"Frodo looked and saw, still at some distance, a hill of many mighty trees, or a city of green towers: which it was he could not tell. Out of it, it seemed to him that the power and the light came that held all the land in sway. He longed suddenly to fly like a bird to rest in the green city. Then he looked eastward and saw all the land of Lorien running down to the pale gleam of the Anduin, the Great River."

Sookie put her hand on Eric's cheek. "Do you think that the fairy realm is really like that? A city built in the trees?"

Eric smiled. "I am sure that whatever it looks like it is beautiful, because your folk came from there. And you, my love, are most beautiful to me."


	4. Chapter 4 - Rocks and Reefs

**Chapter 4 – Rocks and Reefs**

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read the story and thank you to those who leave a review to let me know what they think so far. Breathesgirl, my wonderful beta: My Thanks!

Sookie woke in darkness. She hadn't realized how much of her feeling of claustrophobia had been tied to her unwillingness to accept that compromising wasn't giving up something of herself; that it was gaining something more. She rolled over and hit the bedside lamp switch and then rolled back again so she could stare at Eric in his rest. Sookie stretched and then smiled and sighed. It had been another night during which she had not been plagued with nightmares. She had slept all the way through without finding herself sitting up, clammy and shaking, still mentally running from some unknown terror.

The extra sleep almost made up for the persistent headache that had started two days ago and just didn't seem to want to let up. Eric had ended the night early for them both and then had proceeded to cancel all but the most important of appointments. Dechlan and Twy had been postponed indefinitely. When Pam had chided him about the coronation Eric had reminded her that a crown did not make a king.

It had been bad enough last night that Sookie had asked Eric to stop reading. They were in the middle of The Lord of the Rings and they were at the part where the heroes had arrived in Rohan. Sookie had always wished she was more like Eowyn, the warrior woman who was strong enough to take care of a kingdom. She told Eric as he rubbed her head. He had laughed. "Sookie, you don't need to wish it. You are already like her."

"Well," Sookie had answered, "I suppose I can swing a sword, but I don't think I could stay on a horse if you tied me with Velcro and stuck my ass with super glue." Eric had laughed loudly and then stilled when Sookie winced. Her head pounded and she had a ringing in her ears.

"I have asked Dr. Ludwig to come," Eric told her. "She is expected here tomorrow night. Should I have her come sooner?"

Sookie shot Eric a look. "Just when were you going to tell me?" she asked. "When Amy showed up?"

Eric had the courtesy to look guilty. "I had meant to mention it," he told her. "So, should I call her now?"

"No, just let me rest a little." She had leaned her forehead against Eric's chest letting the cooler temperature comfort her. Sookie had lain low the rest of the night and Eric had called Pam and let her know there would be no work done. Sookie was sure she could hear Pam hissing over the phone but she was in too much pain to worry about it. She almost thought about looking for aspirin but then thought that it might not be good for Eric. She didn't want to taint her blood. When she could see the worry beginning to grow on Eric's face she finally just shut down, allowing herself to go to that other place; the place where she could watch the pain. She saw the concern on Eric's face escalate but she couldn't think about that right now. She snuggled into him and Eric wrapped her in his long arms. He hummed then and rocked her. The next thing she knew she was here, waking in their bed next to him.

The clock said that it was almost time for Eric to rise so Sookie got up and headed to the bathroom to take care of her human needs. She had to admit that she was ready to see the doctor. She was starting to worry. If this was a cold she would have had some other symptoms. But there was no lessening; if anything the pain was greater once she stood up and walked around.

Sookie managed to wash her hands and then staggered to the bed, suddenly dizzy and nauseous. She collapsed on the pillow and tried hanging her head over the bed to relieve the pressure. It seemed like she hovered there in limbo trying not to feel the pulsing and pressure. She felt Eric rise beside her. "Sookie?" She could tell he was feeling her pain through the bond but she was too far gone now to worry about it. He gathered her into his arms and Sookie heard some animal whimper. Then she realized it must be her.

Eric had her in his arms and he was coaxing her into taking his blood. She felt a tiny lifting of pressure but it seemed to barely scratch the surface. She could hear Eric talking on this phone. She didn't care about the words any more. Then he was standing beside the bed and Dr. Ludwig was back. Sookie noticed that Eric appeared to be stark naked. She had a brief moment where she was angry because he belonged to her and he shouldn't be showing anyone his business, not even Dr. Ludwig. Then she didn't care.

Eric watched the short creature poke and smell his woman. She licked Sookie's palm. "Smell that," she said almost to herself. Then she turned her face up towards Eric. "The telepath has come into her heritage," she said. "She is more fae now than human."

"I had thought there was something going on," Eric confirmed. "What does it mean? What's wrong with her?"

The doctor shook her head, "Shouldn't mean anything bad. Just might be a little inconvenient for you." When the vampire looked blankly, the doctor chortled. "Aside from disorientation, what else has she complained about?"

"She has had a headache for a couple of days. It's been getting worse."

Ludwig looked up at Eric sharply. "When's the last time she spent time in the sun?"

Eric shrugged. "I'm not sure. She has been rising with me."

Ludwig shook her head. "Cross species romance is just a bad idea." When Eric hissed the doctor waved her hand at him. "Complain all you want, dead man, but there are some things she needs, and a daily dose of sunshine is one of them. She's Sky fae. You may have noticed," she said acerbically.

The doctor pulled out a phone and placed a call. "I have a sun lamp. It's on its way. It won't really fix this but it will take the edge off until she can sit in the sun for an hour or two."

"That's all she needs?" Eric took Sookie's hand. She seemed almost feverish.

"Why? You think she should have more problems?" the doctor sniped. She pulled back the blanket and took a look at the telepath. "I will say this. She has recovered well. Almost looks healthy again." She nodded to herself and pulled the blanket back. "So the lamp will be here shortly. You can expect my…"

"There's more," Eric interrupted. "There is something else."

The doctor rolled her eyes and looked up at the Viking, her hands on her hips. "Well, let's pretend that I have all the time in the world. No, wait! That would make me a vampire, like you. This just makes me a person with too much to do and not enough time being dicked around by a vampire." She tapped her foot impatiently and then reached over and flicked his naked hip.

Eric growled a little. It was in his nature to be secretive and he felt odd telling this kind of intimate information to anyone but Pam. He retrieved his pants from the floor. While he pulled them on he said, "She isn't turning."

"Why? Were you trying? You know she'd hate that."

"No. I'm not trying. I was just surprised."

The small woman turned her head owlishly and then a slow smile crept across her face. "You want to know why," she stated. "But I think you already know. Fairies are notoriously hard to turn. Most times they don't survive the draining. They just crumble to dust. I think I've only heard rumor of one successful turning and I'm not sure how it turned out. But Sookie isn't full fae and never will be. There will always be a streak of human to her so no turning to dust. But she is fae enough that she isn't going to be turning into a night-life gal too easily anyway." Dr. Ludwig shook her head, "And with her need for sun it's just as well. It's probably her body's natural defenses making sure she'll be able to get what she needs."

Eric looked away, his eyes sad. "So, she will be lost to me someday. There is no hope for forever with her."

"Well, well, well. This is something I never thought I'd see: The great Eric Northman wound around a woman's finger. Stop rustling your jimmies. She is fae enough that her lifespan will be more supernatural than human. Even Niall isn't immortal but he's lived a good long time. So will the telepath."

Eric looked down at Sookie, a smile lighting his face. He touched her forehead and then turned to the sound of the door opening. A tall woman came in pushing a multi-bulb silver lamp in front of her. She bustled around finding a plug. When she was ready she looked up. "Come on," Dr. Ludwig said to Eric. "We should get out of here. It will be too bright for me and damn near fatal for you." She chuckled as she walked. "Yeah, won't kill you but you'll look like some kind of crispy critter."

Eric felt his fangs descend. He shut the door behind him. "How long before she feels better?"

The doctor sat down. "You have anything to drink around here? I would think you'd want her feeling better. She is always polite and your hospitality is for shit." When Eric's eyes narrowed Ludwig walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Oh," she said. "Looks like chicken for dinner. You may want to order something from the main house. The telepath will be feeling better but it might be wise to not let her stand too long until she has a chance to spend some time under the real sun."

Eric shifted behind her. "It will be fine. I'm cooking tonight."

Amy Ludwig slowly turned around, her eyes tilted up in merriment. "I heard a rumor. You really are cooking human food?" When Eric didn't respond she turned back to the refrigerator and grabbed flavored water. "Sookie Stackhouse is without a doubt my favorite breather," she said. Eric held the door open so he could reach past the doctor for a bottle of blood.

"Mine too," he replied.

Eric placed the bottle in the microwave and set the timer. Without turning around he said, "She also appears to be resistant to bonding. Any theories about that?"

"Have you asked her," Amy asked. She sat down on a chair at the table and started peeling the label from the bottle in front of her.

"Sookie doesn't know. She was just as surprised as me," Eric replied.

"No, Mr. No Brain Activity. Have you formally asked her to bond with you?" Eric looked up then and smiled.

"Consent," he said.

"Consent," Dr. Ludwig confirmed. "And now with her heritage it is even more important. She has to agree and mean it. It will complete the magic." Amy glanced towards the front of the house before saying, "You may find that it's not just that simple now. She has to really mean it. That is unless you are fine with that impermanent thing you formed last time." Eric's eyebrows lifted in a question. "She has to really know what she is consenting to, Viking. She has to agree and, in effect ask you to bond with her as well. If you can manage that, the bond will be permanent and no witch or voodoo priest will be able to change it. Just saying."

Both their heads turned as they heard the door to the bedroom open. Sookie walked in wrapped in a bright robe. She still looked a little pale but her eyes were clear and pain free. "Hey y'all," she said.

Eric stood up and wrapped her in his arms. He guided her to the table and got her a glass of ice tea. "You look better," he said and kissed her head as he placed the glass on the table.

Sookie looked across the table, "Thank you doctor. You sure came to the rescue again. I am beholden."

Dr. Ludwig smiled and then tutted a little. "Don't be thinking I do this for any kind of higher purpose. I charge extra for house calls and your boy toy is going to be paying through the nose for this one." The doctor hopped off the chair and straightened her jacket. "Sunshine every day, fairy girl. Doesn't even have to be direct. Just make sure you see the light of day. I'm leaving the lamp here for now. You may want to give yourself another dose later tonight. Don't sit under it for more than fifteen or twenty minutes. You don't need sunburn." Without another word there was a pop and the doctor was gone.

Eric turned toward the refrigerator, "I have chicken marinating. I found the recipe under that Rachel Ray website you like. I was very precise in the measurements." Sookie smiled. The discussion last night about recipes being like science projects had obviously sunk in. Eric's more cavalier approach had resulted in a stew that was so heavily laced with jalapenos it was inedible. Sookie watched Eric working the stove area in his efficient way. It was amazing how quickly he had learned and was learning. But that had always been something about him she admired, his amazing ability to adapt.

She saw the slight tension in his shoulders. "You're hungry," she stated.

Eric didn't turn around, "I have had a bottle of blood and I'll have another later. I'm fine."

"You didn't take much yesterday. You were worried about me," Sookie said.

Eric turned around then and faced her. "Sookie, I am not going to feed from you. You are not recovered. I am not in any pain. I will be fine."

Sookie took a deep breath and then let it out. "Eric, this is silly. I was silly asking you to make this such a hard and fast thing. I'll need to travel for work. There will be days like today when I'm not feeling my best. There are donors right across the way and you have so much work you need to get done." Sookie gave him a look that said she wasn't going to argue about this. "When you finish here I want you to go feed. Now, I also want you to make it some ugly man and I want you to come right back here. But I don't want you to starve because I can't give you what you need today."

Eric looked like he was going to say something, but when he looked at the way her face looked back; so serious, he turned back to the stove and nodded. "Yes, Sookie," he said, echoing the tone of every hen-pecked husband Sookie had ever heard. She just couldn't help but laugh.

"Eric Northman, don't you dare sass me. This wasn't easy for me and if you are going to make fun I'll just get all kinds of mad." He flashed his best impish smile over his shoulder and got busy.

But as she ate her dinner and stared at the empty chair across the table, Sookie Stackhouse realized she wasn't quite okay. Not really.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie had insisted on making love to Eric with her mouth and then taking one more dose of sunshine before they walked over to the main house. Sookie knew that Thomas was still here and that he had agreed to become one of Pam's sheriffs. Sookie remembered meeting him briefly in Minnesota and then nodding in Nashville. He seemed competent but he had a kind of dangerous edge. She remembered Karin being interested in him.

Another vampire by the name of Jane had also arrived and it looked like Pam would offer her the other Arkansas sheriff's position. Sookie had asked Eric if Pam would find a second. Eric had shrugged and told her that although Victor had done so it was generally not something that a regent did. It smacked of ambition and sent the wrong signal. "Of course, Pam is welcome to do so if the work becomes overwhelming," Eric had told her.

Sookie had brought a book with her and intended to sit and read. Eric had tried to insist that they both rest at the cottage again but Sookie knew that would be bad for him. Since he was reluctant to leave her she made a point of telling him that she could use a change in the landscape and how comfy the study at the main house was. She knew he could see through her but he had agreed on the promise that if she felt even a twinge of headache she would let him know and they would leave.

When they entered the study it was clear that Pam was expecting them. She and Eric did that silent communicating thing and then Eric kissed Sookie's forehead. Sookie recognized a dismissal when she saw one and moved to the sofa at the far end of the room next to a light.

Eric nodded to both Thomas and Jane. They both bowed deeply and Sookie was struck by the realization that this was the first time she had really seen other vampires treating Eric like the king he now was. She knew her surprise must have registered with him because his head swiftly turned towards her, his look concerned. Sookie rolled her eyes and allowed pride to flow through the bond. Eric visibly relaxed, his mouth turning up into a buoyant smile and he turned back to the table and the waiting vampires. Sookie caught bits and pieces of the conversation. There were candidates being presented for consideration as sheriff for Area 2 in Louisiana. There were requests already coming in for audiences. The palace refurbishing would be completed within the next week and Eric needed to name a date that he would be moving back. Pam had similar work moving forward in Little Rock and she planned to leave for her palace tomorrow. Sookie realized with a start that she had had little time to spend with her friend and she found herself feeling a little guilty for ignoring her.

Sookie also realized that she would miss the easy pace of the Jackson cottage. She and Eric had been free to just be themselves. Somehow Sookie doubted that they would have the same luxury when they reached New Orleans. Sookie felt a soft sadness begin to creep towards her but she determinedly pushed it away. She looked at the tall, blond vampire who was so clearly in command across the room. She saw the way the light glinted from his hair and the way his eyes became thoughtful. She found her eyes traveling over his body and then found she had fastened on his butt when he leaned over to point at something. Sookie blushed when she shifted her eyes and saw that Eric was watching her from under his arm, his fangs descended. She felt herself turn even brighter when she looked up to find Thomas and Jane looking at her speculatively and Pam rolling her eyes.

"She smells sweet," Jane said.

Eric stood straight then. Sookie saw his back stiffen and heard him say distinctly, "She is mine." Both of the vampires immediately dropped their eyes and bowed deeply. Sookie was so startled she didn't realize that Bill Compton had walked up to her.

"Sookie, you're here!" he exclaimed.

Sookie felt her breath catch and then she felt her blush give way to something that felt a little like anger. Eric was beside Bill before she even realized what had happened. "Compton," he said.

Bill stepped back and then bowed to Eric. "Your majesty," he said. He stayed in that position and Sookie realized he was waiting for Eric's permission to stand. Eric seemed perfectly content letting the younger vampire remain in a subservient position. Finally Sookie shot Eric a look that said, 'cut it out.'

"So you have returned then," Eric said without taking his eyes off Sookie. It was apparently the signal he was waiting for and Bill straightened.

"I have," he said. "Hollywood was everything I imagined." Sookie found herself looking closely at Bill. There was something a little off about him and then she realized what looked different.

"Bill?" she said. "Do you have a tan?"

"Why yes," Bill preened. "It's a spray on tan. It looks quite wonderful under the lights." Sookie felt her eyes getting wide and her throat was hurting as she tried not to laugh. "Everyone in Hollywood has one. I couldn't believe how quickly I fit in." Sookie found the impulse to laugh growing. She had a hard time imagining Bill Compton hob-nobbing with the rich and famous. Bill was oblivious to her discomfort. Without even being asked he sat down on the sofa beside her. Eric gave her a narrow-eyed glare but Sookie rolled her eyes and gestured with her shoulder that she was fine and he should get back to work.

Eric walked back across the room but Sookie had the impression that he was going to listen. "So, when did you get back, Bill?" Sookie asked.

"Just tonight," he told her. "There was so much to do. And now I'll be so busy with the script and the re-writes. Did you hear? They are going to turn Bonded by Desire into a movie. Shanna and Troy will be made real." He looked at Sookie in the earnest way that she remembered; the way he looked at her when he was going to kiss her. And then Sookie started to feel any humor she had been experiencing recede as her anger marched forward.

"So, I guess Shanna and Troy end up together?" Sookie said brightly.

"Yes," Bill smiled. "It is a happy ending. The way it should always be."

"Uh huh. And Shanna is a waitress?" Sookie asked. "From a small town in Louisiana?"

"Well," Bill smiled back. "They do say you should write what you know."

"Well, you know I've heard that too," Sookie smiled. "And this Troy? He's a dark-haired vampire?"

Bill smiled smugly and nodded in a self-conscious, pretty pleased with himself kind of way. "Why yes, Sookie. He is."

"My sister-in-law Michele tells me that Shanna and Troy get up to all kinds of stuff; smutty stuff."

"Oh no!" Bill protested. "Not smutty! They are in love and romantic. Of course they express that love in a physical and natural way." Then Bill leaned over closer to Sookie. "Surely you remember," he whispered.

Sookie felt the heat rush over her and she shoved Bill hard. "Remember?" she said. "Oh I remember plenty Bill Compton!" Bill looked startled and that just fueled Sookie's fire.

"I had a pretty good idea that you were thinking this was us, you son of a bitch," she said. "You know what my brother told me? He told me that he had to punch people for making remarks about me after that book came out. How do you think I'm going to show my face in my own home town?" Bill's mouth opened but before he could say anything Sookie poked his shoulder with her finger. "You know what Michele told me? That she could never let my nephews read the book because it was so smutty. You wrote a dirty book about me!" Sookie knew her voice was getting louder and she had the distinct impression that she had a rapt audience in the vampires who were in the same room. She saw Thalia come through the door from the corner of her eye and it made her stop as she tried to get a handle on her temper before it really ran away from her.

"Sookie! Darling!" Bill said.

Sookie knew that across the room Eric's fangs would be running out and she felt her temper slip. "Don't you ever call me that again, you bastard!" she yelled. "If I had my brother's shotgun handy I'd fill you full of buckshot just for that. But that's not the only reason I have to send you to your final death, is it Bill Compton?" Bill started to back away but Sookie wasn't about to let him get away. "You never treated me right! You make out like we had some great relationship or some unfulfilled love, but you were never more than some sidewinding snake in the grass! When did you ever treat me like a lady should be treated?" Sookie found herself shaking she was so angry.

"Did you think you treated me like a lady when you never took me out on a date? Did you think that my spending time at your house in your hot tub was enough to make me feel special? Or maybe you think the way you used me like your day person was love. Did my running around like your unpaid secretary create some great romance in your little head?" Bill's eyes were getting large. "Or maybe you think taking me to Fangtasia and letting other people hit on you was a way to show me respect. Was that it? You made sure that I found myself in front of Eric. But I think you thought he'd look the other way didn't you? You thought he'd ignore me or that he'd treat me like some fangbanger so I'd know how lucky I was to have you around, right?" Sookie could see that Eric was leaning back against the table, his arms crossed. The other vampires were standing around. They seemed to be smiling.

"Don't you ever think that I will forget that I was just some job to you; some stupid hick you were supposed to trick and drag off to New Orleans. Don't you ever think that I don't know what you were really about. You would have thrown me in front of Sophie-Anne and Andre and looked the other way when they turned me into some kind of blood slave."

"No, Sookie! I would never have done that!" Bill cried. "I loved you. You were… are important to me!"

"Important? How do you mean that, Bill? Important enough to let the Rattrays catch me and beat the shit out of me? Important enough to force enough of your blood into me so that I didn't know my own mind?" Sookie saw Pam suddenly move. Sookie stopped and watched her and the other vampires leave the room and shut the door. Only Bill, Eric and Thalia remained. Sookie swung back toward Bill, "Important enough that you dangled me in front of Liam and Diane? Allowed them to scare me? Important enough that you raped me in the cemetery?" Sookie felt tears then; tears of rage. Eric was beside them now but Sookie held up a finger in warning and shook her head. "Don't you dare stop me! I have something to say to this…. This person and it's long overdue."

"You are going to make this right, Bill Compton. You are going to do the right thing and you are going to make it clear to everyone that you were a sniveling, creepy asshole. You are going to write your big Hollywood script but you are going to let people know that Troy was no hero. I don't care how you do it, but you are going to write this the way it's supposed to be."

"But Sookie.." Bill started.

"Don't you 'but' me, Bill Compton! You do it. You figure it out. Because if you think I'm going to let you off the hook for all the shit you put me through you are dead wrong. Don't you think I'll ever forget what you did after the football game that time. You know what you did. And don't get me started about the trunk of that car. You could have killed me, Bill. And maybe you should have," Sookie could hear Eric hiss beside her, "Because I almost blamed myself for being so stupid. But you know something, Bill. That wasn't my fault. It was your fault. You used me and hurt me and you never said you were sorry. You just wrote it all up in a book like it was some wonderful thing and you made money – more money that you probably spent on everyone but the person that you supposedly loved." Sookie knew she was rambling but she found she just couldn't stop. "You made me feel small about myself, Bill Compton. You made me feel like caring for someone; loving someone was allowing them to hurt you. And I blame you. I blame you for letting an inexperienced woman doubt her ability to be loved for who she was. I blame you for making me doubt that I was attractive enough or smart enough. You could have made me feel cherished and strong and wonderful, but you didn't. You made me doubt whether I was ever really worthy because in the end you were just following orders and I was just your job."

Sookie stood up, the book falling from her lap. She turned to Bill who was sitting on the couch staring at her in shock. "You are going to fix this, Bill Compton. You are going to write another book and you are going to fix that movie. You are going to make Leif the hero and you are going to let Shanna have her happy ending. And if you don't you better believe that I will find where you rest and I'll stake you in your sleep, so help me god."

Sookie felt Eric's arms come around her. She started to shrug them off, her anger so strong that she had trouble having anyone touch her. But Eric was persistent and she allowed him to ease her against him.

Thalia spoke up from across the room. "Should I kill him?"

Eric growled in a menacing way. "Why should you have all the fun?"

"No, Eric!" Sookie said. "No. I will not have you have one minute of trouble over this shit stain. Bill made this mess and he will fix it." And she looked at Bill, her eyes hard. "Won't you Bill?"

Bill looked miserable. All the smugness had left his face and he was pale under his fashionable tan. He nodded and looked down. "You better," Sookie said. "And you better believe that I will be looking. Now you get the hell out of my sight." And Bill did, his whole body hunched a little as he ran for the door.

Thalia gave a sharp laugh and Eric found himself smiling until he saw Sookie's face. "We are done here for the night," he said.

He picked up the telepath and carried her to the cottage. He set her on the sofa and he turned on the gas fireplace. He could feel her watching him as he arranged the cushions and blankets. She sighed a little as he lay down and fitted her against him.

Eric stroked her hair gently and he pressed his lips to her forehead. Then he started to talk. He told her about Appius. He told her about his turning; the terrible days before Appius finally drained him and the days that followed. He told her about the terrible price he had paid for his immortality. He felt her pain for him as he told her about how Appius would lend him to others. She cried with him when he talked about the first time Appius released him; the pain and the anger and self-loathing. And she held him close when he told her about how Appius had called him back and started the cycle all over again. He told her things he had never told any other soul; not Karin; not Pam. When he finished she found herself clinging to his shirt. She felt totally open; like she was reflected in this man. She had always felt like Eric got her. Now, hearing his story; the way that he confided in her, she felt connected to Eric in some profound way; like they were tethered by something more substantial than an attraction for each other.

In the quiet of this place, in the safety of his arms, Sookie knew what she needed to do. "The first time Sam hit me, I couldn't believe it really happened," she heard herself say.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Flash of Green

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your comments and reviews. Writing a sequel to my first story seemed like a risk, but I have to say I'm still having fun with this. I appreciate sharing this joyous activity with you. I enjoy sharing and hope you will drop me a line. I also hope you have a good thought for Breathesgirl. She continues to be a wonderful collaborator. I am blessed.

**Nautical Note**: The green flash is a scientifically proven phenomena where there is momentary green coloration on the horizon at the moment the sun either rises or sets. In mythos it signifies a thinning of veils between worlds or a time when messages can travel between worlds.

**Chapter 5 – A Flash of Green**

_Present day:_

Sookie felt her knees giving out. The pleasure that was building through her began to blot out everything else. Eric grabbed her hips and pulled her back hard and she heard the slap of their flesh. He increased his tempo and her name was an anthem that he called over and over. Her face was buried in the mattress; she didn't care. There was only the sound of them coming together and the slide of him deep within her and the smell of arousal; tart and sweet. She reached beneath her and rubbed her clit and suddenly she was cumming, her walls clenching so hard that he roared. Her blood pounded in her ears and she had a moment when she felt lost in the overwhelming waves of sensation. She was out of time; nothing else existed but this moment and Eric. He leaned over her and his wrist was in front of her lips. She took in the blood she knew he was offering and he bit into her neck. The feeling was like a rocket and her vision went dark.

She came to herself in his arms. Her skin against his felt smooth and cool and so very alive. Every nerve; every feeling tingled. He was absently stroking her breast and she could almost feel him every bit as adrift as herself. "I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he answered.

The small sounds of their world slowly seemed to reassert themselves. Sookie could hear wind moving through trees and the sound of rain washing against windows. There was the rumble of thunder and she knew that outside of the darkness of their room lightning was flashing.

"Did you spend time in the sun today, my lover?" Eric asked.

Sookie lifted herself onto her elbow. "Yes, a whole three hours. I could see the rain clouds' coming but the afternoon was really bright." She kissed him and laid her head on his chest. He shifted his stroking to her hair and shoulder.

"We will have company tonight," he stated. Sookie stilled. She hadn't heard there was anyone coming and Eric generally didn't mention it unless it was someone that was important to her too.

"Who is it, Eric?"

He smiled in a slow, lazy way, his eyes on a tendril of hair he was twirling between his fingers. "The demon lawyer. Mr. Cataliades. And someone from your grandfather's realm. The trainer."

Sookie bit her lips a little. Then she looked back at Eric. "How long have you known they were coming?" she asked.

Eric's eyebrows drew together. Sookie watched his open, lazy smile transform to something slightly more wary. "A few days. He was looking into matters for us. I wasn't sure of the exact day so I didn't say anything until I knew. I know now so I have told you."

"So, when did he tell you, Eric? Cause I know it wasn't tonight. You just woke up and I would have noticed if you were making a call. Or maybe you were just faking it back there and you were multi-tasking? Fucking me and checking your texts?" And suddenly Sookie wasn't happy anymore. She was annoyed; even angry. She sat up and rolled over to the side of the bed. "Same old shit, isn't it Eric? Sookie is back on a 'need to know' basis. I'll bet Pam knew more about this than I did. What do you say I text her and ask?"

Eric sat up then and made a grab for Sookie's phone. In fact Pam had known; Pam knew more about all of it than Sookie. "You have been so busy these days; so involved. And then you weren't feeling well. I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily," he stated. He used that tone that implied that he knew best and that she was being unreasonable.

"Well, that's just great, Eric!" Sookie snipped. "All that sharing and holding and talking about trust and we're in this together. But you can't share even the simplest things. You just can't make yourself treat me like I'm an equal." Sookie stood up and headed to the bathroom.

"Sookie.." he called to her. "Please, come back to bed. I'm sorry."

"So am I," she said and slammed the door.

She heard Eric growl, "Du är en smärta i röven." Sookie wasn't sure exactly what it meant but she knew it wasn't exactly nice.

She showered and walked back into the bedroom. The bed was empty and she could hear Eric moving around in the kitchen. Sookie looked through the small closet and picked out a pair of black slacks and a button down cotton shirt that was well worn and comfortable. She pulled on a pair of flats and took one last look at her hair. She pulled the sheets and comforter back in place and straightened the pillows. She picked up a random sock and tossed it in the basket next to the closet. '_Good thing he sleeps naked_,' she thought irritably, '_or I'd be picking up his pajamas too_.' Then she walked out into the living room and headed toward the kitchen. Eric was placing a cup of coffee on the table for her as she rounded the corner.

"I am sorry," he said. "It was wrong of me to withhold information from you. Please sit and I will tell you what was discussed."

Sookie sat down and took the offered coffee. Eric sat across from her. He held out his hand; a silent request but Sookie wrapped both of her own hands around her coffee cup and waited. Eric sighed and looked away. "I asked him to look into the divorce," Eric told her. "I asked him to try and move things through so that you would be free in time for the coronation. I wanted to be able to hold a pledging ceremony. I wanted to have you standing beside me as my consort."

Sookie watched Eric. He was rarely guarded with her now and she could see that he was uncomfortable. She could feel her heart sinking. "So, I take it there is a problem."

"Yes," Eric told her. He looked straight into her eyes. "It is not a terrible problem, but it is an inconvenience. Because there is no proof of death the human law will not grant you a divorce. Not right away. Sam filed a protest. Did you know that?"

Sookie nodded. "Mr. Cataliades told me that Sam was going to contest things when I saw him before Amun Summit. He told me the Louisiana Court had granted a motion for supervised couples counselling." Sookie shook her head. "I can't even imagine how horrible that would have been."

Eric's look was direct. "I would have killed him, Sookie. I would not have been able to stop myself."

Sookie smiled and shook her head. "You know if someone had told me I'd be saying this ten years ago I would have told them they were crazy, but that is just really sweet of you to say. I mean it." Eric extended his hand again and Sookie placed hers in his. Eric leaned across the table so that he could kiss her hand.

Eric wrapped his other hand around hers and ran his thumb across her knuckles. He kept his eyes on their joined hands as he said, "We could still pledge, Sookie. Our rules are not human rules. We don't recognize human laws. We would be married in the only way that matters to me; to my kind. I could have you stand beside me and be formally recognized as my consort." He looked up then, his eyes shining with hope. "I would make you my queen if you wished it. Say you will; say you will take your place beside me."

Sookie found her heart catching. She wanted so much to say yes to him. But she could see her Gran's face. "Eric, how would I explain it to any of my friends or family? I'd have to hide it from everyone I know. How would it even work? I show up at supernatural only events as your wife and everywhere else as your girlfriend? What about stuff like the Summits where there are cameras and television people? I'd be living a lie. We did that already. I am not doing it again. I want to be able to stand up in front of the whole world and say 'I'm Sookie Northman.' I want to be proud and loud about being your wife."

Eric smiled at her but his eyes were sad. "We will know more when the demon arrives. He told me it could be seven years. It could require that the shifter be formally declared dead first. But he also said he had to do additional research." Sookie felt her lip tremble a little.

"Damn, Eric. Even from the grave that bastard is slapping at me. How long do I have to pay for making a stupid, fucking mistake?" Sookie could feel tears threatening to fall. She couldn't help but wish that she could take it all back. "Why didn't I file for divorce the first time he hit me, Eric? I can't believe I was so stupid. I'd be free now. We wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Stop, älskare," Eric told her. "You are not to blame. This is not your fault. This is not anyone's fault. We will wait to see what the demon says and then we will plan." Sookie looked into his eyes and willed herself to believe this would all turn out.

"What will be more interesting will be seeing who he brings to train you," Eric said. Sookie recognized the vampire's effort to change the direction of their conversation.

"I hope it's someone who knows how to hide their scent," Sookie said. She had a quick image of a beautiful fairy that appeared, was immediately swarmed by local vampires and ended up a small pile of glittery dust leaving her standing to the side.

Eric smiled, "It would be delightful to have one or two provide themselves for our refreshment. And of course, you would benefit." Eric punctuated that statement with a meaningful leer. "But the risks are well known. I would imagine the trainer will be someone who is a lesser fae; someone whose scent will not prove attractive. You remember the elf? His scent was repugnant."

Sookie thought about Bellenos. He had been a friend of sorts. He was wild and vicious. Yet he had also defended her and protected her. "I wouldn't mind seeing Bellenos again. Or my uncle Dermot for that matter," she smiled. And Sookie realized that Eric's plan had worked and her bad mood had lifted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked up the hill to the main house Eric glanced down and asked, "Which design did you choose for our quarters?" The rain had slowed and was now just a mist in the air. It gave the grounds a dreamy quality and the lights glowed golden in the moisture-laden air.

"The linen and blue combination. It seemed cool but still kind of Tropical Island."

"Does this mean you will be my paradise slave girl?" Eric waggled his eyebrows and patted her behind. Sookie turned slightly and grabbed Eric's behind instead.

"No. But you can be my cabana boy."

"Better run little island princess," Eric growled. And Sookie did, running as fast as she could towards the house. Of course Eric caught her almost immediately. She shrieked and he laughed and swung her around. They were giggling and shoving each other as they came through the front door.

In the foyer stood a tall elegant vampire. His eyes were watching them with a combination of disbelief and disdain, but he recovered himself and stood taller before dropping into a graceful bow. Eric stopped short and stepped away from the telepath. Sookie watched as Eric transformed from the open, wide-eyed, laughing man who chased and teased her into the tall, imposing, majestic Eric. There was something about the way he slid so easily from one persona to another that caused a warning to flare within her.

"Your majesty, I am Thierry. I come at the recommendation of his majesty, Bartlett Crowe," the new vampire said.

"Rise," Eric responded, his tone distancing him even further from the playful man he had been only seconds before.

As the man across from her stood up Sookie had a chance to get a good look at him. In addition to his French accent, he was tall; only shorter than Eric by an inch or two. He had dark, wavy hair and blue eyes. His features were sharp and his mouth; well his mouth could have a whole roomful of girls swooning. He was handing Eric a folder and Sookie noticed his long, fine fingers. He was dressed in a sweater that showed off broad shoulders to advantage and that clung to his long, lean build. Sookie realized she had been staring a little too openly when Thierry's eyes flicked to her in a knowing way and his perfect lip curled. She could feel the heat of her blush rush over her. Then she blushed even harder when she saw Eric's eyes turn to her and widen.

Eric's eyes as he flicked from the papers in his hand to the vampire were not laughing now. "This is my fiancé, Sookie Stackhouse," Eric said. And then instead of doing it proper and actually introducing them, Eric moved on. It was as if he'd dismissed her as easily as one would say, 'this is my chair or this is my dog.'

"I see you only spent a year with Bartlett Crowe. I am surprised he would have recommended you after such a short time. Perhaps there is some other connection?"

Thierry's face lost all semblance of humor as well. "We had a prior connection through Mikhail of New York. I came to America and was a member of the King's retinue for close to one hundred years. I functioned as his second for several of those years when his preferred was injured. Once he recovered I remained. The Kings Crowe and Edgington were frequent visitors during that time. We spent much time together."

Thalia stepped forward from the shadow. Sookie hadn't even seen her but Eric didn't seem surprised. "With your permission, Sookie and I will continue our training." Eric nodded and then turned back to continue his interview. He never looked Sookie's way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is this what I have to look forward to?" Sookie asked Thalia. She didn't really expect an answer and she wasn't disappointed. Thalia continued walking toward the field house that served as a training center for the guards. "I can't believe he just treated me that way. Like I was nothing. And what was with that fiancé thing? He seems to have a short memory. I told him I couldn't marry him right now and I'm not wearing a ring."

"You should save your useless complaining for our practice. You can use that energy to make yourself faster," then Thalia increased her pace and Sookie had to jog to keep up with her, effectively ending Sookie's commentary.

Sookie headed directly to the locker area and switched into the baggy pants she used for fighting. Thalia was already at their practice mat, her wiry shoulders flexing under her sports bra. Sookie found herself wondering for the hundredth time what Thalia's life had been like when she was human because the body that was preserved in front of her had no body fat and was covered with hard muscle.

"Ready," Sookie said and Thalia came at her.

Sookie felt strong. She was able to evade a first rush and made contact on the third pass. Thalia was skilled. She would land blows but check the force allowing the telepath to experience how and when the vampire managed to get through her defenses. Soon Sookie felt a thin sheen of sweat forming. She felt oddly pleased with herself. She rarely managed to prolong their sparring this long. She remembered her footwork and evaded another feint. She didn't notice other vampires in the building turning their way; the silence as they stopped their own training to watch the fairy and the vampire. Thalia tried the same sweeping leg motion that had resulted in Sookie's broken leg the last time but this time Sookie jumped at the right moment. She felt a kind of euphoria starting to settle; a joy as she danced and twirled and was able to land a blow. Then Thalia got behind her and hooked both her arms, bending the elbows in towards each other and forcing Sookie down toward the mat.

Suddenly Sookie wasn't in the field house anymore. She was at Gran's house. Sam was leaning over her back and breathing in her ear. Her shoulders were burning and her breath came in short pants. But this time she wasn't going to give in; she would resist. Sookie felt herself break free and a blade was in her hand and she stabbed and stabbed and stabbed.

Xxxxxxxx

The guard had apologized to the king for interrupting his meeting to let him know about the accident.

Eric walked with purpose into the pool house. In three strides he was through the porch; in four strides he was through the living area; in two strides he was in front of the telepath and on his knees so he could be at her eye level.

"What happened this time, älskare?" he asked. Eric scanned her pale face. At least she had the grace not to shrug and deny she was injured. But then again, with the way her shoulder was bulging she probably couldn't shrug. He found himself sighing. "I don't suppose I need to ask how you dislocated your shoulder. Would you like me to fix it or do you want me to call a doctor?" he asked.

"Fix it," Sookie gritted out between clenched teeth.

Eric leaned forward, placing his own shoulder against her injured side preparing to use his own leverage to slip the limb back into place. But before he made any further move he whispered in her ear, "Blocking your feelings from me is not worthy of you. You make me worry unnecessarily." When Sookie didn't respond he grabbed her forearm in one hand and positioned his other hand in front of her clavicle and twisted. He knew that the swift movement was painful but she had been ready. She still managed to mute the feelings that flowed across the tie between them which made Eric Northman feel real fears.

Eric kept his head beside hers. He rubbed her shoulder as he held her arm at an angle across her chest. "I love you, Sookie," he whispered. "I love you more than myself and you are safe."

"Did I kill her, Eric?"

"No, älskare. You damaged her. Thalia is feeding and will be fine." Eric stroked her hair, and then stopped to prick his finger with his fang and hold it to her mouth.

Sookie pulled back and said, "What if the knife had been silver, Eric?" Eric stilled.

"Then she would take longer to heal, but she would still be fine, lover. I do not believe you have it in you to kill Thalia." But as Sookie took in his blood Eric wondered if he was telling her the truth.

Sookie was in the bedroom changing when Mr. Cataliades arrived. Eric recognized his companion. "Bellenos. Sookie was just saying she missed you. She will be pleased."

The elf nodded and smiled, his sharp pointed teeth making the effect more alarming than charming. "I was honored to be asked to help the Princess at this time."

Mr. Cataliades was smiling broadly and then looked less certain as they all stood together awkwardly in the enclosed porch. Bellenos made an effort to look around the vampire and the attorney rocked on his feet. "Good grief, Eric!" Sookie said as she walked out of the main part of the cottage. "Would you please invite our guests to come in and sit down?"

Eric took a step back then and nodded to confirm their invitation.

"Miss Stackhouse, always a pleasure," Mr. Cataliades said, his round face made rounder by his wide smile. Sookie smiled back and nodded herself. Then her eyes lit up as she took in Bellenos.

The elf was much as she remembered. His eyes, which looked brown, had a queer glint of green that seemed to dance and glint in their depths. His hair was still too mossy to be mistaken for usual human hair. She could see other features about him now; features she hadn't noticed when they had known each other before that marked him as other. His ears were now distinctly pointed and his fingers seemed to taper to pointy tips that were slightly talon-like. His bare feet and toes almost looked like tree roots. His teeth were the same though and he flashed them as he bowed deeply to her and said, "Princess. I am most honored."

"Mr. C., when I heard you were coming," Sookie shot a look at Eric, "I made an effort to get those cookies that you always liked." She gestured to a chair and then turned to Bellenos. "What can I get for you?" Sookie headed to the kitchen and brought back sweet tea for the elf, the lawyer and herself and a bottle of warmed blood for Eric. Then she walked back into the kitchen and brought back two plates of cookies; one for Bellenos and herself and one just for Mr. Cataliades. Once everyone was settled she found her eyes wandering back to Bellenos.

"You really are a sight for sore eyes," Sookie said. As the elf straightened Sookie fought her natural inclination to reach across and hug him. She remembered how Bellenos had reacted to contact with her in past. She had never been quite sure if he wanted to mate with her or eat her, but neither possibility seemed overly attractive. "So what's up?" Sookie asked. "I was always 'sister' before. Did I get a promotion?"

Bellenos smiled, the green light in his eyes almost flashing. "I bring greetings from the Prince. He asks me to give you his best regards and to let you know that he thinks of you with affection and kindness. He wishes he could be here to see you himself, but these are sad times and he finds he can't gather the energy needed to make the journey."

"What do you mean, sad times? Is Grandfather all right?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," Bellenos told her. "But he mourns the loss of his son. The fighting among our factions did not end with the closing of the portals. When your cousin, Claude was expelled it triggered one final battle among us. There were those among the Water and Fire that thought that Claude represented a dawning reason among the Sky. They thought that his hatred for hybrids would finally end the conflict between us. He was the heir after Dillon and he was a full blood. When Claude was banished and Dermot returned, the anger reached a boiling point.

Dillon and Niall led the Sky and Earth in a great battle against Fire and Water. It raged throughout our realm and spilled into other realms. It killed so many of us that we started to question whether we would survive as a race. My own wife died on the second day. Dillon fell along with most of the Water house as well. We of Earth have initiated the conversation to embrace our hybrids and bring those who possess the essential spark into our circle as never before. We have come to realize that it is enough that some of our blood should survive." Bellenos smiled at Sookie then in a very direct way.

"We believe now that we were able to make hybrids with humans as a way to allow our race to continue. You are our next step in our evolution. You are immune to lemon and iron. You can reproduce at will. For those of you who inherited the spark it is possible to become even more fae, as you have proven, Princess. You do not possess all of our skills and gifts but neither are you as vulnerable to the things that would cause us to become extinct."

Bellenos rose then and walked over until he stood in front of Sookie. He looked into her eyes and then went down on one knee. "It is my honor to be chosen to train a Princess of the Sky of the House of Brigant. I will help you to learn about your heritage and to discover what it means to be part of your people."

Sookie found herself looking for Eric. It had been a night filled with too many things and she was starting to feel overwhelmed.

"When will the training start? And what facilities will you need," Eric asked. Bellenos rose and returned to his seat.

"We can start whenever the Princess likes. We will need someplace outdoors to train, preferably during day. The light of the sun will help to fuel her strength as it would any daughter of the Sky. In fact, if we were able to use the area around your home in Louisiana, Princess, that would be best. It was made your home ground by the Prince himself. It is a blessed place."

"What does that mean, my home ground?" Sookie asked.

"It means that of all places in all realms you can return there and find your strength. It will be as if the very ground feeds you." Bellenos cocked his head to the side as he thought about how to explain it further. Then his eyes lit up. "Do you remember when Dermot was hurt and I breathed into him and held him?"

Sookie did remember. "Yes, I do. It was like a watching a vampire heal it was so fast."

"Well, a fae's home ground can do that too. If you are injured and you can make it back to that place you won't have to find another fae. Your body and spirit will heal."

Sookie thought about the burned out house and the overgrown yard. She thought about the years with Sam and the abuse she had endured. "I don't think that applies in this case," she said. "I was there for a long time and no good seemed to come my way."

The look Bellenos gave her was knowing. She felt that he was in her head and that he knew all about her history and what had happened. "Home ground can't cure evil. And it can't fully offset evil's influence. But it can keep you from dying when you might have otherwise." And then Bellenos winked.

Sookie found herself nodding. "Well we can figure this out. I think it might be good for me to try training with a fae for a change. But we are leaving for New Orleans in the next day or two. I can't imagine you'd be too anxious to be in a building full of vampires, no matter how bad you smell to them."

Bellenos laughed his quirky, barking laugh. "No Princess, I would not willingly walk into any nest. I don't have your fearless nature or forgiving ways. But I will give you a special phone. When you are ready you can call the first contact and we will meet. In the meantime I will find a suitable space near the city where we can train."

"I will want her to have a guard," Eric said. "Maybe two. And I want to be able to have the area you are proposing checked out before she goes there."

Sookie opened her mouth to protest but Bellenos answered, "Of course. I would have been disappointed if the Princess' chosen mate had shown any less regard for her wellbeing."

Sookie found herself looking between Eric and Bellenos. Eric had a stubborn set to his jaw. Bellenos was looking smooth but she had the distinct impression that he was feeling no less stubborn. She shook her head and attempted to defuse the tension by asking, "So, does this mean that the portals are re-opened?"

Bellenos turned back in her direction. "Not exactly. There are two portals now open in this country. There is the one you know near your Grandmother. And there is another in Nebraska near the home of a friend to the fae. I am able to transport myself to either." Bellenos looked distinctly pleased with himself. "Of course, as fae yourself, you would be able to use either portal."

Mr. Cataliades nodded and then looked toward Eric. "Rest assured that as Fire I can also use the portals. Miss Stackhouse is under my protection as well and I will stand surety that she will be safe."

Eric nodded, but Sookie could see that he was not comfortable. Bellenos stood then. "I must go now." He handed Sookie a bright green cell phone. "You can use this any time, Princess. Just remember to place it in the sun with you. That will recharge its batteries." And with a pop the elf was gone.

Eric sat back, his fangs extended. "I am not comfortable with the idea of Sookie running around the countryside with that," he hissed.

Mr. Cataliades shook his head. "You mistake him, Eric. He is devoted to Niall and has sworn a blood oath to protect Miss Stackhouse with his life. She is safe with Bellenos. I will pledge you my word as well."

Sookie shook her head. "In the end it really is my choice, Eric and I think I'd better start learning as much as I can about this fae thing. If it can give me more control over what is happening to me it has to be for the better."

Eric looked at Sookie. He could sense her guilt and her exhaustion. He nodded. "I wish you to be confident, lover and comfortable. We will try." When Sookie smiled Eric turned back to the demon. "And what of the other thing? The divorce from the shifter?"

Mr. Cataliades set his tea glass down and looked at Sookie. "I had told Mr. Northman that under Louisiana law it could take seven years for Mr. Melotte to be declared dead and then have you released from your marriage. But I did some additional research. Because you were both legal citizens of the state and married there if Mr. Melotte does not present himself within one year's time we can have the marriage declared as abandoned and that would dissolve it too."

"One year is a lot better than seven years," Sookie said.

"Of course," said Mr. Cataliades. "But Mr. Merlotte did file a motion contesting our earlier motion of that condition and an order was filed for counselling. If you were to present yourself but Mr. Merlotte failed to present himself for two or three sessions I believe we can file for an expedited decision."

"Oh Desmond!" Sookie exclaimed. "Oh that would be wonderful!" She turned and threw her arms around Eric who drew her into his lap and kissed her.

"How long?" Eric asked.

"Counselling is supposed to start in five days. We could be filing for dissolution within a month's time," the attorney confirmed.

"This could work out perfectly," Eric said to Sookie. We can delay the coronation and then be pledged and crowned together."

Sookie smiled at him. "Sookie Northman. Sure has a nice ring to it." Sookie looked in her vampire's eyes. They shone blue and earnest. "I can't wait to be your wife, Eric," she told him and kissed him like she meant it.


	6. Chapter 6 - Catching the Anchor

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Today my first story, Swimming for the Light was nominated for four 'You Want Blood' awards. It's a big deal in this fandom and voting starts May 15. Anyone can vote and the nominees, while not every wonderful author in this fandom, do represent a fair number. I encourage any and all to readers to google, peruse and vote for your favorites. You will also find Breathesgirl who betas this work as well as others nominated and American Android, who's banners have captured both Swimming and The Far Reach.

**Nautical Note:** Catching the anchor is what it implies. You have anchored with an unknown bottom and while you have managed to catch against an object and now feel relatively secure, there is a risk that the anchor will not release when you are ready changing you from secure to snagged, or captured.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 6 – Catching the Anchor

The packing had gone so quickly. One minute she and Eric were sitting together at the table surrounded by their things; a happy couple living a happy life. And then, in an instant the cottage looked more like what it was; a temporary place for temporary living. Most of the clothing had been boxed and sent by van to New Orleans last night along with photos and other small items. Picking up and handing over the books and knick knacks had brought to mind all the things that had been the setting for her life in Gran's house; all the things that were lost forever. Sookie had had to leave at one point and find a bench in the quiet garden under the night sky to collect herself. She would never have the furniture of her childhood sitting in her rooms. She would never pull out the shoebox of photographs and share them with her children or grandchildren. She would never again be able to run her hand over the cool surface of the old wooden rolling pin that had been in her family since long before her grandmother. All those things had been lost in the fire. Sookie looked into the sky and felt herself adrift; rootless. There was a great unknown in front of her and she found herself questioning her ability to face it without the things that reminded her of who she was and where she came from surrounding her.

Eric found her there. He sat beside her and took her hand in his. "Nervous?" he asked. Sookie glanced at him. He was looking ahead, his eyes clear and focused on some point on the horizon. He seemed anything but nervous. Holding his hand Sookie felt that she was being silly; Eric was her fixed mark.

"Not as long as you're here," she said and laid her head on his shoulder. He drew her closer, his arm wrapped around her.

"You are my good luck charm," he said above her. "Things are only right when you are beside me." Then he had turned his face and smiled that wonderful, open smile that made her feel warm all the way down to her toes.

Their lovemaking that night had been slow and wonderful. Every moment had felt like a promise between them. When Eric had cried out, "Detta är bäst!" Sookie had found herself in full agreement. This was best.

Sookie woke up well after noon. She grabbed her swimsuit and a peanut butter sandwich and headed outside to lie on a lounge chair. She and Eric were almost done reading The Lord of the Rings and were debating what book to pick up next. Eric had nixed Austen and Sookie had nixed The Art of War. Sookie wondered where they would find themselves reading at the palace.

Sookie found herself running through memories of what she remembered of the building in New Orleans. She had seen recent photographs and it didn't look like it had changed much. It was still the same funny four-story office building she remembered. It was kind of futuristic in an old-time science fiction kind of way. It had been built in the 1950s and had been considered pretty progressive at the time. It was located in the Garden District about three blocks from the Old Quarter. It seemed out of place since it was surrounded by residences or former residences converted to commercial use. The building itself took up the whole block and there had been barricades that kept people from walking on the same side of the street. At night the roads around the building had been blocked off as well. Sookie figured that Eric would probably keep all that in place.

Sookie flipped over and found herself smiling as she thought about Rasul. He had been a guard then in the retinue of Queen Sophie-Anne. Russell had told her that Rasul was now the king of Michigan. She remembered the way Rasul had laughed with her and how he had come with Eric to save her when she and Quinn had been kidnapped by the Pelts. '_Wonder if he'll come to the coronation?_' she thought. She wondered if becoming king had changed him.

Sookie tried to remember any other vampires she had met there. It was possible that none of them would still be in residence. After all, there had been a lot of vampires killed with Katrina; their bodies never recovered. And Victor had taken possession of the palace and probably did some of his own house cleaning. Still, it would be nice to see a familiar face or two.

Sookie flipped a couple more times and then walked back into the cottage. She tried to ignore the empty look of the rooms and carefully let herself into the bedroom. She stripped off her bikini and slipped into bed, her sun-warmed body immediately registering the cool of Eric. She moved to her side and dozed until she felt something touching her ear. She rolled over onto her back and saw his faint glow looking down at her, his eyes dark pools in the pale circle of his face. She reached up and pulled him down to her. '_This is right_,' she thought.

There was some formal leave-taking. Sookie made a point to say goodbye and thank you to the staff of servants and the guards who had been most visible during her waking hours. Thalia took a little longer. Sookie thought she was probably spending some extra time with the donors since the evening was bound to be long. She grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him aside. "Are you sure you had enough to eat, sweetie?" she asked.

Eric's face lit up and he smiled broadly. "I like this," he said. "You worry about me and you care about my well-being," He stroked her cheek and then impulsively kissed her, his fangs pressing against her lips. "Yes, älskade. I am fine." His eyes tilted and his smile became warmer. "And you? Did you get enough to eat?"

"Yes, Eric," Sookie smiled back. She looked up into a face that was 'her' Eric again and she felt like all things were possible; this was possible. Then Eric's face turned and she could see the two black cars coming up the driveway. When Eric's face turned back to hers once more she realized that in that moment he looked like a child on Christmas morning; the excitement for this next adventure so clear and Sookie couldn't help but feel caught up in his happiness. She squeezed his hand and they walked, side by side to the driveway.

The drive wasn't long; only two and half hours. Eric spent most of his time texting. Sookie checked her email and answered a congratulatory message from Jason and Michele. She felt a quick stab of guilt. It had been weeks since she had seen them. She wondered how they would feel about an invitation to the palace. She tried to imagine a formal dinner with Jason at the table. Then she wondered if vampires even had formal dinners. She glanced at Eric and realized she must not have muted well because he suddenly looked at her, his eyes concerned. Sookie rolled her eyes, "I was just realizing I don't know a lot about vampire etiquette. I mean I know the bowing thing and the no touching thing. But I'd imagine there's other stuff that's particular to dealing with royalty?"

Eric smiled then. "Yes, good," he said. "There are many rules and expectations. Too many to go over in the car. When we arrive I will arrange for someone to spend time with you explaining the traditions. I expect you will find some of them tiresome. I do. But it may be best to behave as people expect until we are established." As he said those last words his eyes strayed to his phone again. "Aah," he said in a way that did not sound happy.

"What is it, Eric?" Sookie asked. She sounded a little shrill to her own ears and she realized she was starting to be afraid. She focused on Eric's face and when that didn't center her she focused on the top button of his white shirt and concentrated on her breathing until the tendrils of panic subsided.

"That bitch of a woman has arranged a circus to welcome our arrival. I had hoped for something a little more low key." Then Eric looked over at her. When he saw her gaze directed at his chest he leered at her, "Unfortunately, lover, that will now have to wait until later. It would be hard to explain wrinkled clothing to cameras. And the famous Twy would certainly call us out in a most inappropriate way, I am sure." Eric took her hand and kissed the back of it. He smiled at Sookie when she looked up at him, her Crazy Sookie smile plastered across her face and he moved her hand to his lap before he turned his head to stare out the window.

When they pulled up to the block in front of the palace the barricades were set aside. There were human police there; crowd control Sookie imagined. Their motorcycles and police cars all had flashing lights. There had been crowds of people lining their way for blocks before they even got to the palace.

Sookie's first indication as to what she would find had been a sign hanging from one of the bridges they rolled under on the highway coming into the city. It had been huge; a long red banner that had the Fangtasia logo and in big letters, "Welcome Home Eric Northman! Long Live the King!" People standing on other bridges over the highway had waved to them and cheered. Now, as Sookie saw the smiling faces and the placards with Eric's likeness and words of welcome she wondered what all this would really mean. It was one thing seeing it on the television screen. It was another realizing that she would be stepping into it.

The black cars glided to a stop and the door on the building side opened. Eric stepped out and then his hand was open to her, waiting for her to take it. Sookie shut her eyes, took a deep breath and then placed her hand in his.

The first thing that hit her was the noise. There were so many people and they were all screaming and waving. There were flashes of light from cameras. Sookie staggered a little as the wave of thought pushed at her in a way she hadn't experienced in a long time. She had forgotten how invasive people's thoughts were; how they shoved and shouted in her head. She realized it had been a long time since she had spent time just with humans; in fact it had been a long time since she had spent time with humans at all. Eric was standing beside her, his arm around her and he was smiling and waving to the people across the street. He felt her flinch and he looked down at her, his smile faltering.

'_Pull your big girl panties up and get a grip_,' Sookie told herself. '_Don't ruin this for him_,' and she plastered her smile on her face and made herself nod. She could tell he wasn't totally convinced so she put her hand up and waved too. Sookie focused on blocking and trusted Eric to direct her movements. He turned them first one way and then another. Sookie just smiled, not really looking anywhere but at the wall she was building in her own head between herself and the wall of thought that was battering her. With every second the wall was stronger and Sookie was pretty sure she would survive. After all, in a few minutes they would be inside where it would be quieter. All she had to do was keep it together until then.

The tall redhead that Sookie recognized as being Twy was behind them. "Come on babies," she said. "Time to go inside and get busy." She moved ahead of them and then turned her own back on the crowd, signaling to Eric to turn and walk toward the door. Sookie could see the hall and she found herself looking forward to the quiet that would feel like a cooling balm over her poor, battered defenses. They passed a guard that Sookie didn't recognize, but she was wearing that same black outfit that Sophie-Anne had favored. Sookie's eyes closed and she let go a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. But when she opened her eyes she realized the inner entrance to the public rooms of the palace were lined with camera crews and journalists. They were all preparing their questions and working out how they would attract the attention of the king. Their thoughts were loud and so close. Sookie swayed then and Eric stopped, his look becoming alarmed. Thalia was right behind them and she stepped forward and placed her hand on Sookie's shoulder.

"I need to get away from all this noise, Eric," Sookie told him. Eric looked at her and then looked at Thalia and he nodded.

Thalia leaned forward and asked, "Can you walk on your own power?" Sookie nodded.

"Yes, but we have to get somewhere quiet soon before I embarrass myself." Thalia came up beside her and gripped her hand tightly. Sookie glanced up at Eric and she saw his look of concern and then something else; disappointment.

"Where is she going?" Sookie heard Twy snarl. "We don't have time for this if we are going to make the evening news."

"Sookie is unwell. I will handle it," Eric was saying. Sookie made it through the next set of doors and into the corridor before everything went dark and she felt herself falling.

Sookie woke in the dark. She sat up and reached blindly beside her until her hand hit a table. She followed the table until she found a lamp and then following that until she found a switch. It took a little fumbling to get the switch to turn. Sookie looked at herself. Someone had dressed her in a white satin nightgown. It was far more luxurious than anything she ever would have picked for herself. The sheets on the bed were some kind of silky material. Sookie wondered if they were actually silk. The colors around her were the colors she had selected; ice blue and marine blue and tans and linen. She was in their bedroom at the palace. And she was alone.

Sookie slid to the edge of the bed and sat up. Her head still ached but she knew she had to find a bathroom. She eased herself up and noticed the froufrou slippers beside the bed. She couldn't think who would have ever thought that she would be interested in wearing slippers with heels, but she could see where some folks would think it looked sexy. She padded barefoot to the doors in the room. One led to a closet. Another led to a bathroom and Sookie found the switch. There was a toilet and a stand-up shower. The vanity and mirror were nice. But it wasn't anything real special. Sookie wondered how she and Eric were ever going to fit in that shower together and she felt a little sad. '_Maybe because they are all vampires they didn't have any bathrooms up here_,' Sookie thought. Sookie washed up and walked back into the bedroom. She found her phone and checked the time. It was late; almost three in the morning. She wondered where Eric was. Sookie looked at the last set of doors and wondered if they just led to a corridor. Sookie didn't want to be walking around the hallways in some negligee but she thought it would be okay if she poked her head out and took a quick look.

Sookie opened the doors to find a sitting room. The lights were on and the room was richly furnished. There were dark leather chairs and a love seat. There was a dark wood table and the walls were all a rich taupe. There was thick crown molding and thicker baseboards all painted a creamy white. The walls were lined with bookshelves and there were rows and rows of beautiful books. Sookie walked into the room and found herself moving from one table to the next, admiring the beautiful things. There were maps and daggers and amazing wood puzzles and gadgets. She realized with a start that these were Eric's personal items. She had never seen most of them but there was no doubt in her mind that they were his.

She opened a door in the far corner to find another small bathroom/kitchenette area that included a sink, a refrigerator and a microwave.

Then she opened another set of double doors and found a second bedroom. It was larger than the one she had been in. The bed had a large headboard and the furnishings were more masculine. Sookie looked around and realized she was looking at the king's bedroom; Eric's bedroom. She felt her lip tremble and she realized she didn't know what to think. She could feel tears coming to her eyes and she felt stupid. "_I don't know why I'm surprised_,' she thought. '_All those years I didn't want to share my living space with him. Guess he felt the same way too_.' Sookie knew that it was kind of close; the two of them in the same bedroom every night but she had started to think it was kind of cozy and she thought he had too. But she could see now she was wrong.

Sookie wandered back into the sitting room and sat on the loveseat. She picked up a pillow and hugged it to herself and she allowed herself to cry. She cried for the exhaustion that she felt and the rawness of her nerves. She cried for the dreams she had built for herself in her head and the reality that was facing her now. She looked around the room and thought about her cousin Hadley and how she had probably lived right here sharing space with the Queen until she wasn't. When Sookie dragged the back of her hand across her face she saw the sword leaning against the far wall. Something about the sight of that weapon made her give herself a mental shake. Gran didn't raise a quitter and Sookie was not going to be some big bawl baby. '_I made this bed_,' Sookie thought. '_I made these choices. I will figure it out and if it doesn't suit, I'll get the hell out this time_.' And Sookie almost started crying again as she felt her heart wrench at the thought of any life that didn't include Eric Northman.

She pretty much had herself under control when she heard the door open. Eric came through, his face concerned. "Lover? How are you? Are you feeling better?" He was beside her and he wrapped her in his arms and Sookie found herself crying again; crying for the life that they had had in Jackson. She felt like she had when Eric rose and the curse was lifted and everything she had built their dreams on was gone. She could tell that this Eric; this king Eric was puzzled and disturbed by her tears but she was so tired. Finally she hiccupped a little and stopped. She pushed herself away from him and when he resisted she said, "I need to get some Kleenex.' He nodded then and waited for her, his eyes never leaving her as she went to the small closet where she had found the kitchenette. She found napkins and blew her nose, threw them away and then grabbed another handful. She ran a little cool water and splashed her face. Then she headed back to where he was waiting for her.

"Melanie told me that she had someone here with you. Where are they?" Eric asked.

Sookie shook her head. "I don't remember seeing anyone, Eric. I guess I passed out downstairs and I just woke up here a little while ago. I guess I missed everything. I'm sorry," Sookie said and she could hear the waver in her voice. She took a deep breath and mentally bitch slapped herself for being so weak. "I'm sorry if I ruined things. I wasn't prepared for that many people and the noise in my head was more than I could handle. I promise I'll find a way to practice. I'll be more prepared next time."

Eric opened his arms to her and wrapped her up into him. He stroked her back and spoke above her head. "No, lover. It is me that is sorry. I should have anticipated this. I should have made it clear to Twy that she needed to clear things with us first. I will not have you subjected to that kind of thing again. I promise you."

Sookie nodded and found her hand wrapping into the front of his shirt. Above her Eric said "Come, lover. Let's go to bed. Dawn will come too soon and I want to go to my rest knowing you are in my arms."

"Which room?" Sookie asked. She could feel Eric grow still beneath her.

"What do you mean, Sookie?"

"Which bed, Eric? Your bed or my bed?"

Eric pulled back and tilted her face up so he could see her eyes. "What are you talking about, älskare?"

Sookie gestured with her hand towards the doors of the main bedroom. "You know. The king's bed and then the other bed; the one where you keep your favorite girl." Sookie felt ashamed that she had even said it out loud. Eric growled.

"Sookie, there is only one bed," and he lifted her and carried her towards the main bedroom. He kicked open the door and tossed her on the large bed. His eyes raked over her, lying there in the long white gown. His look turned distinctly predatory. "This is where you belong; beside me and under me. There is only one bed for us," and he ripped away his own clothes before he ripped away hers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie woke up the next morning in a tangle of sheets and heavy limbs. There was a persistent noise coming from outside the double doors. Sookie hadn't remembered shutting them but they were shut now. She reached over towards where she knew there was a switch for the bedside lamp, pulling her legs from under Eric's dead weight. She finally found the wall switch and toggled it on to fill the room with soft light. The furnishings around them were either tumbled or half buried under sheets and shreds. Sookie pulled the rest of the way until she was free and padded to the large bathroom suite they had discovered last night. The shower in this room was large enough for the two of them and more besides. And the tub? Eric could lay down in it and there would still be room for her. Sookie took care of things and washed her hands. She wondered what her body would have looked like if she hadn't been taking Eric's blood so frequently. She blushed a little as she thought of the claiming they had both done. Well, her Gran had always told her that folks who said the way to a man's heart was through his stomach didn't know squat about the bedroom. Thinking of how she had had him begging last night did send a little thrill through her lady parts.

The sound from outside the doors became even louder and Sookie opened the door to the closet to get some clothes so she could investigate. That's when she remembered that she had no clothes in this room. Someone had thoughtfully set all her things in the other bedroom. Eric had assured her that he didn't know anything about it and she believed him. Sookie found a button down shirt which she pulled on. It hung to about mid-thigh but the sides scooped up higher. She found a pair of stretchy boxers and pulled those on. She figured they probably looked like bicycle shorts on her. She used one of Eric's ties as a belt to hold them up better. Then she carefully opened the door.

There was a guard right outside and he turned to look at her. "Well, hey!" she said and plastered a smile on her face. She made herself step outside and shut the door firmly behind her.

The were bowed slightly. "Ma'am," he said. Sookie looked up to see a box spring being taken out of the suite on a wheeled cart.

Sookie held out her hand. "Well, I'm Sookie. And you're..?"

"Titus," he answered.

"Pleased to meet you, Titus. What's going on?"

"King's orders. There is to be only one bedroom. The furnishings in the other room are to be removed before nightfall. There are instructions that the king's woman will make decisions as to what the room will become." As he turned to face forward again, the were had a slight smile playing across his lips. "I would assume that the king's woman is you."

"Well, Titus, I think you are right about that," and Sookie smiled again. "But right now the king's woman needs to get some clothes so she can take a shower and figure out the rest of her day. You think I can get those folks to stop for a minute or two so I can get in there?"

The tall were walked forward and clapped his hands. Heads swiveled his way and he said, "Take fifteen. Get rid of the stuff in the hallway and then come back." As the movers were leaving one of them turned and gave Sookie a long, appraising look. Titus growled loudly and the man's head snapped forward and he moved a little more quickly. The last one shut the door behind them. Sookie walked toward the other room and Titus resumed his place outside the king's door.

"Thanks, Titus," Sookie said with a smile. Titus nodded but didn't make further eye contact.

Sookie showered and dressed. She had had to dig around to find her jeans and she finally gave up the search for a t shirt and pulled on a silky shirt that draped a little lower than she liked in front. She did find some cute, flowered sandals and pulled those on. If she was going to have to walk around she didn't want her feet hurting. Sookie checked the time and realized if she hurried she'd still get a chance to grab a couple more hours of sunshine before Eric rose. But she also realized she didn't have a clue where to go or how to get there.

Sookie walked back into the sitting room. She looked up at Titus and said, "I'm wondering if you wouldn't mind showing me where I can go to get something to eat. And I would like to get a little sun before the day is over?"

Titus looked down at her. "I can't leave my post but I can send for someone to guide you. There is a person here who made it clear that she wants to meet you. I will have you taken to her."

Sookie nodded. "Hey, I understand." Sookie sat down while Titus texted. Within a few minutes a woman opened the door.

"Good, you are up. The demanding one downstairs has been asking about you for hours. Come, we need to hurry." Sookie felt her smile rather decidedly flipping upside down and her relative good mood souring.

"Well, she can just bank her burn. I want some breakfast and I would like to have it in a nice, quiet sunny spot. You think you can manage that for me?"

The human looked at Sookie in a way that said she was going to protest when Titus cleared his throat. "You should listen to the king's woman," he said. "The king has made it clear that her wishes are his wishes."

The woman's face became neutral as she bowed slightly and said, "Of course. My apologies." She gestured towards the door with her hand, "This way. I understand there is fresh fruit or eggs if you prefer." Sookie stood to follow but before she left the room she turned to Titus.

"Thanks. Appreciate it." The tall were nodded his acknowledgment but he never turned her way.

As they walked down the corridor Sookie remarked on it; how it made her feel a little like she wasn't really there. The human woman turned to her and shook her head. "Of course he's not going to look at you too much. You belong to the king. If Titus or anyone here were to look like they were too familiar with you it could mean their death. No one touches what belongs to the king." Then the woman giggled a little like she couldn't believe how silly Sookie was, turned and kept walking at a brisk clip through the hallways and down the stairs.

Sookie followed along but there was something about the whole tone of what was being said that didn't sit well. She had always bridled at the possessive way that vampires talked about each other. Sookie didn't want to start making trouble, but it was hard not to be angry when folks treated her like she was just something the king owned. '_Take a deep breath, Sookie_,' she told herself. '_You'll find your bearings soon_.' Sookie hoped she was telling herself the truth.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Low Swell

Chapter 7 – The Low Swell

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I wrote this in two parts. When Breathesgirl, my Ottawa beta champion, read the first part she was concerned that the story was headed in a dark direction. It led to some conversation and the concerns were addressed when the second part was released. It convinced me that the best course was to combine the parts and release as one long chapter. This allows the narrative to unfold and doesn't send the reader in the wrong direction.

**Nautical Note**: A low swell at sea signifies that some event has happened somewhere beyond the horizon that has carried enough force that it has created huge, underwater waves. These waves can travel hundreds of miles and end as tsunamis or record surf on distant shores. The more regular the swell and the longer the time interval between them, the more force the unseen water that moves just below the surface carries with it.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sookie looked around her at the lovely potted trees that dotted the rooftop garden. Above her the trailing scarlet honeysuckle flowed up and over the pergola. Sookie had been led from the bedroom area to a large industrial kitchen on the ground floor. Once she had been delivered, her escort had turned and left without another word. Sookie had approached a man in the kitchen who was near the stoves and asked if she could have breakfast. In no time at all he had prepared her a plate of fresh fruit and eggs with toast. The man who had done the cooking had suggested she might wish to eat on the rooftop terrace and Sookie had followed him through corridors and up two flights of stairs to this place.

When she introduced herself, the man had told her he knew who she was but he had made it clear that he wasn't going to share his own name. "Just an employee," he'd said with a smile. Sookie peeked into his head and although he wasn't a clear broadcaster she got the impression that he was purposely avoiding knowing anything about her; like he was afraid of getting too involved. He set her up at the table and asked if there was anything else she needed.

When Sookie asked for coffee the cook left and then the coffee had appeared after a short delay with a different man. This new person set down a tray that included milk, sugar and one cup in addition to a coffee pot. As he turned to leave Sookie asked whether there were hummingbirds here but the man shrugged and told her he didn't know. As Sookie watched his back retreating down the stairs she peeked in his brain too. He was the same as the first; not negative, just not wanting to get to know too much about her.

Sookie decided she would wait until Eric rose and then ask him about it.

The sunlight filtered through the leaves and the air around her was heavy with the perfume of blossoms and the lazy buzzing of hundreds of bees and wasps. Sookie closed her eyes and found herself thinking of her Gran's rose bushes in Bon Temps and the way the bees used to fly, fat and full from one blossom to the next. She found herself missing the scent of the pond in back of Jason's house and the way the air moved heavy and rich in the cemetery where her Gran was resting. Sookie sent a quick wish that everything at home was good and that she would see her friends and family soon. Her eyelids were bright with the light of day and she took a deep breath as she allowed herself to truly relax. And then, without warning the light went dark.

Sookie opened her eyes and jumped. There was a tall thin woman standing in front of her, her hair outlined by the sun.

Sookie held a hand up over her eyes to try and cut back the glare. "Well, hey," Sookie said.

The woman didn't say anything, she just continued to stare and Sookie got the feeling she should be worried. Sookie felt her smile settle into something a little less welcoming but then she decided that she would follow her Gran's advice and press on her best manners. "Can I ask the folks downstairs to get you something?" Sookie asked. "I have some coffee right here. I'm sure that I can get you an extra cup."

"I don't do breakfast," the woman said. There was something about her nasally voice that told Sookie that this had to be Twy, Eric's publicist from New York.

"Well that's okay," Sookie said, her smile thinning again. "Lots of folks don't."

"So, you would be the famous Sookie Stackhouse," the woman said and she moved a little to pull out a chair and sit down. Sookie sat up and made sure her lips looked more pleased than presumed upon.

"Well, you must be Twy," Sookie replied. "Eric and Pam have told me a little about you. And, of course I saw you on TV when you were in Los Angeles." And then Sookie felt her smile become a little more genuine. "Eric told me what you did and I am really grateful. If Felipe had won that lawsuit I'd probably be a prisoner in Las Vegas now. So thank you."

Twy tilted her head a little to the side. Sookie had the impression that the woman was a stork and that she was an insect. "You are pretty. We'll have to see how you look on the other side of the lens. Your voice is pleasant. Should sound well on the playback." Then the woman sighed, "Of course you are on the heavy side. We'll have to adjust wardrobe. Can't have Northman looking like he's shopping at Walmart." Then her look turned a little more considering. "But then again it could play well for mainstreaming. Vampire king and Miss Average America." Then Twy's look sharpened and Sookie felt like she was back under the lens again. "So what happened to you last night? Your vampire boyfriend was off his game and he didn't relax until the scary one returned."

"Thalia?" Sookie asked. Sookie saw that Twy was now waiting for some kind of answer. "It was the crowds," Sookie started. "All those people. It was just overwhelming."

Twy's eyes narrowed. "What do mean? Like enochlophobia? You have a problem with crowds?"

Sookie shook her head and let out a sigh. "It's not a fear of crowds. It's that I wasn't prepared and I couldn't get my walls in place."

Twy's look turned distinctly skeptical. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Sookie's eyes widened. "Oh," she said. "I'm sorry. I guess I assumed Eric had told you about me." Sookie smiled and tapped into her new found resolve; the resolve that she was who she was and that was just going to have to be okay with other people. "I'm a telepath. I hear other people's thoughts." She glanced at Twy whose attitude was quickly souring and Sookie realized she was a pretty clear broadcaster at the moment. "Like right now you're thinking that I must be some kind of cheap carnival act and you figure that Eric was fooled because he couldn't see past my tits." Twy's expression changed and Sookie caught the other woman's eyes start to widen.

Then Twy said, "Anyone could have intuited that I'd feel that way. I'm not sure I'm convinced."

"Well," Sookie continued, "I can also tell you that you're really sorry Chloe left you to go work for your rival. You are worried she'll tell stuff about you that will be embarrassing but you're mostly missing her because you really liked her."

Twy held up her hand, "Okay," she said. "Let's say I'm convinced. You can't tell me that you've lived in some kind of hole in the ground. You have to have been out and about with people sometime. I mean, how in the world am I going to sell Northman linked to a recluse?" But as soon as the words left her mouth, Twy's considering look returned.

Sookie held up her hand. "It's not like that. I did make a point of staying away from big crowds and when I was little I had a hard time in school. But I've learned how to put up a kind of wall that lets me block out the noise so I can function. But it takes practice and truth be told, I haven't spent a lot of time with humans lately."

Twy continued to look like she wasn't buying what Sookie was telling her. "But you were in Nashville walking around. The place was packed. How was that different?"

"Well, Nashville was mostly vampires. I can't hear them." Twy gave Sookie a sharp look and the telepath nodded. "It's true. I can't hear vampires at all. And I don't hear weres all that easily either. I can, but I have to really work at it." Sookie shrugged. "Guess that's been one of the reasons I feel comfortable around vampires. I don't have to work on blocking them all the time so I can just relax."

"But, you think that if you had practice you could handle being around more humans?" Twy asked. Then she followed it with, "Is there some kind of limit to the number, do you think?"

Sookie shook her head, "No, I don't think there's a limit. But even with practice if I am surrounded by a bunch of people pushing and shoving at me, I don't think I'll ever be able to handle that well."

Twy shrugged. "Who does? The key is not to embarrass yourself and you managed to do that. I heard Thalia telling Eric you passed out but you got out of the room before you did it. Did you mean to do that?"

"Yes," Sookie told her. Twy smiled then and nodded. She held her hand up and Sookie noticed a woman hovering near the stairs. The woman scrambled forward and placed a tablet in Twy's outstretched hand.

Twy brought the tablet forward and then almost immediately tossed it backwards. The woman scrambled to catch it. "I can't read electronics outside in this glare. You should have adjusted it for the light, Sonder."

"Yes, Twy," the woman said abjectly.

"Tell me the agenda for this afternoon," Twy demanded. All the while she never took her eyes off Sookie. Twy could have been talking to a computer or the voice recognition on her cell phone.

The woman identified as Sonder started reciting like she was repeating her multiplication tables. "We have photographs scheduled in three hours. They were specifically requested by Mr. Northman. We are allowed to send some to the local media. Then there is the walkthrough of the property. Assessments for all public rooms and decisions about redecorating for the Architectural Digest people. They said since they did Oklahoma they should get first crack at New Orleans. Then there is television testing and interview skills assessment for Miss Stackhouse. Then Mr. Northman will join us for photographs of the couple together." The woman folded her hands and looked down.

Twy turned her shoulders toward the young woman all the while keeping Sookie captured in her narrow stare, "Is everything ready downstairs?"

The woman looked at Sookie. "Yes. The hairdresser and stylist are already here. I received a text that they rounded up appropriate clothing and there was a box of jewelry in the suite that they have brought down. The guard said it belonged to the former Queen. The shoot crew is setting up in one of the larger rooms. They had to send for extra lights. Your consultants are also setting up for sound and video checks."

"Look," said Sookie, "I think we should just wait until Eric is here. I don't think I'm ready for all this."

Twy's eyes narrowed and Sookie suddenly felt like she was faced with a thin, rather angry snake. "Now you listen to me, Sookie, you are going to get yourself downstairs and into that chair right now. I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt and pretend that last night was all a misunderstanding. But if you are going to be difficult I can just as easily leave. And then you and your Eric can figure out how to juggle the media that is already howling at your door." Twy arched her eyebrow and Sookie felt like she was seeing the old Sheriff of Area 5 at his most asshole-ishness.

Sookie could hear Sonder's thoughts from across the patio almost chanting, '_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes_.'

Sookie plastered a smile on her face and said, "Well, bless your little heart! I'd love to go downstairs with you, Twy."

Twy's gaze became a little less laser-like and she had a bit of a smile playing around the edges of her mouth. "I speak fluent Southern, sweetie pie. I know a 'fuck you' when I hear one, and I don't care. As long as you do what I say and get with the program we'll get along just fine."

Sookie had picked up her cup and followed Sonder down the steps. "I really think I should take a shower first," Sookie said under her breath. Sonder didn't stop. They descended two flights of stairs and walked down a corridor. They found themselves in a larger room that was made almost claustrophobic by the absence of any windows. There were folding screens at one end of the room along with what looked like a hospital gurney. Twy walked past her and flipped her long, lacquered nails towards the bed.

"Off you go," she said. The publicist's attention was on the couch and photograph crew setting up to the far side of the room and she stepped away in that direction. Several women in pink shirts stepped forward and smiled at Sookie. Sonder glanced at the telepath and then scampered after Twy.

Sookie felt like she had stepped into a strange world that belonged in one of the horror movies she watched from time to time. She was sure that some bizarre costumed character would step out of the wings at any moment and things would just keep whirling like some demented merry go round.

Then one of the women spoke. "Hi, I'm Katerina. I will be overseeing your treatment today." The woman took Sookie's arm and steered her towards the folding screens. "We will start with an overall cleansing, then hair removal and a massage. While you are resting we will handle your nails; nothing too froufrou. Twy specifically instructed we keep it to a clean, French manicure. We will address your facial cleansing and teeth cleaning while the highlights go in. And then styling and makeup." She smiled in a way that was meant to make Sookie feel more relaxed. "I know it sounds like a lot and it will take a few hours, so is there any particular music you would like to hear or something you would like on hand to drink or eat?"

Sookie shook her head and suddenly she was being stripped and warm cloths applied all over her. They scrubbed her everywhere and Sookie couldn't stop blushing. Katerina complimented her on her skin tone and her overall appearance and Sookie couldn't bring herself to explain the rejuvenating powers of vampire blood. She just smiled her Crazy Sookie smile and nodded. Then they started waxing and Sookie was too busy flinching to be embarrassed. When the technicians started to part her lower lips and buzz away the hair she spoke up, "Hey, y'all, I don't really know about trimming that."

"We have instructions to clean away everything and trimming is the first step."

"You mean you're going to wax there too?" Sookie said and she found she was gasping at the thought of having that ripping, burning sensation around her lady parts.

"Well, we could just do a high bikini wax this time and not go full Brazilian. I'll check with Miss Twy," and Katerina scooted around the screen. Sookie had a sinking feeling and then she thought about Eric and found herself blushing all over again.

Twy came stalking around the screen. "I hear you're afraid?"

Sookie stared and she found her temper flaring. "This ain't about being afraid. But where I come from only certain girls do the kind of pruning you're talking about and I have never been one of them." Sookie remembered 'hearing' Dawn thinking about waxing her entire pubic area and she knew some men seemed to like how everything looked bald. But Sookie also knew that the god fearing Christian women she knew generally didn't do those things or at least didn't think about them.

Twy rolled her eyes. "I don't really know how they did things in Trailerloosa or Backwoods Burb or wherever you're from but there are clothing items that just don't hang correctly with any shrubbery, so stop making a fuss."

Sookie made a decision; this was where she was going to make a stand. "I am not changing anything down there until I talk with Eric," she said. "We like things just the way they are and I'm not messing with that. I don't care how 'fashion-don't' that makes me."

Twy glared at her and Sookie glared right back. Finally Twy waved her fingertips again. "Fine. Bikini wax then. It's not like you could fit into couture at the moment anyway."

Sookie leaned back and when the right moment came she yelled plenty loud. She couldn't imagine if the women had yanked out even more.

Sookie heaved a sigh of relief when the wax cart was removed and she was flipped on her stomach and warm towels were applied to the whole backside of her body. Then while a woman worked on the nails of one of her hands another started massaging her legs. By the time her toes and fingers were finished Sookie felt like a warm loose mess. She was almost dozing when she was poked and then helped to her feet. Sookie found herself moved into a chair and then she was surrounded by a new crew. This group started playing with her hair and applying lotions to her face.

By the time everything was finished, Sookie felt like she had been stretched through a large set of rollers. She felt sore but in a new and shiny kind of way. She could tell that the activity at the other end of the room had picked up.

Sookie stood up and was walked to another area where more screens were assembled and racks of clothing either hung against the screens or hung on a clothes rack. There weren't a lot of choices, but Sookie wasn't surprised. She just didn't have a lot of clothes. Most of the wardrobe she had had been gifts to her from the kings after the fire. As she looked around she saw a few new things. Then the women were pulling her robe from her and handing her new underwear. It was a matching set in coral and Sookie thought it was more than a little racy and was sure Eric would love it. Then she was handed a long white shirt that fell almost to her knees. Her hair was fluffed around her face.

Twy looked at her. "Good. Pretty and sexy without being provocative. Let's dress it up with jewelry. What's in that box?"

Sookie was led to the main part of the room and the photographer walked over and introduced himself. Then he seated her on the sofa and started moving around lights. He signaled and several of the servants from the palace assisted in moving things until he was satisfied that the angles and number of lights worked.

Twy had walked over and there was another servant holding a large wooden chest. Twy opened it and started looking. The servant reached over and pulled out what looked like a silver or platinum chain with a tassel of gems at one end and a round circle at the other. The servant looked shyly at Sookie. "This belonged to Miss Hadley," the servant said.

"Really?" Sookie said. She thought about her cousin. She thought about the woman she had seen during the ectoplasmic reconstruction; the one who had been heartbroken that the Queen would marry another. Sookie felt a little catch in her throat and said, "I'd like to wear that." Twy took the necklace from the servant's hand and held it up for the photographer's inspection.

"Yes," he said. "That will do nicely. And find earrings."

Sookie put on the jewelry and then allowed the photographer to arrange her; first sitting and then semi-reclining on the sofa. He took photos and then had them scanned up onto a screen on the wall. Sookie couldn't believe that the golden woman she saw in the photographs was really her. There was a murmur at the door to the hallway and Sookie could feel the voids that meant vampires were joining the crowd that had gathered to watch the session. Then as if she could sense him, she knew Eric was close.

Sookie looked up, anticipating Eric's face. She could see herself the way the camera saw her; poised and beautiful and looking like a movie star. There was a movement at the door and then there he stood, his eyes meeting hers and Sookie felt so proud.

And then in an instant it changed. Eric walked towards her, his face stormy and tight; his fangs fully distended. "Who gave you that?" he growled and he pointed at her necklace.

"Eric!" Sookie exclaimed, "What is going on? " Sookie put her hand over the necklace and said, "This was Hadley's. What's your problem?"

Eric's jaw was tense and he lisped slightly through his fangs. "I want you to take it off immediately and hand it to me."

Sookie was angry and she could feel tears coming to her eyes and that just made her madder. "Eric, I don't have anything from Hadley. I don't have hardly anything from any of my family anymore. Please don't take this from me." But even as she spoke she could see there was something in his eyes and Sookie unhooked the chain. She looked at the sparkling jewels in the little tassel before holding it over to him.

Eric took the necklace from her hands. His eyes met hers and Sookie thought she could see a mixture of anguish and rage. Then he turned and with a swift movement, he ripped the necklace apart and threw the pieces against the wall. "You are mine!" he proclaimed. Then he turned around to face the rest of the room and said loudly, "This is my intended. She is mine!"

When Eric turned back and looked at Sookie his face was sad. After a moment he raised his head again and scanned the room, taking in the people and vampires who stood, open-mouthed and watching the drama playing out in front of them. "Get out," Eric said quietly. Thalia stepped up from behind him and the palace personnel filed from the room.

Eric turned back to Sookie but he spoke to Twy who was standing open-mouthed nearby. "We're done for the day," he told her. "I want every photograph of Sookie wearing that necklace destroyed. There can not be one copy left. You understand?"

Twy drew herself up. "No, but it's your money. They'll be gone." Twy tilted her head back. "You are going to have to explain all this to me. "

"Pam will be here tomorrow. She will be able to explain," Eric said. He didn't break eye contact with Sookie.

Twy waved her hand and her people grabbed their things and headed for the door.

Sookie found herself alone in the room with Eric and Thalia. "If you want jewels, älskare, I will give them to you," Eric whispered. And then he turned to Thalia. "Stay with her. I need to see if I can undo the damage that's been done." Before Sookie could even register the movement, Eric was gone and she was alone with Thalia.

Sookie took a deep breath and stood up. "What the hell was that about?" She looked in the direction that Eric had thrown Hadley's necklace and walked over.

As she was about to lean down to pick up the broken pieces, Thalia hissed, "Don't touch it."

Sookie stood back up and turned fully towards Thalia. "Okay, something happened here and I have no idea what it was. I want you to explain it to me."

Thalia nodded and walked forward. "The necklace you were wearing? Did many see it on you?"

Sookie licked her lips and then drew in a breath. She thought about the people who had walked through the room over the past few hours. She thought about the crowd at the door. "Yes," she said. "There were a lot of people. Why? What's wrong with that necklace?"

Thalia grimaced. "It proclaims you the king's pet. It makes clear you are his woman and not his consort. Of course it is a misunderstanding, but it will be harder now to make our kind understand your place here."

Sookie had a sinking feeling. She walked over to the couch and sat down. "You know, there hasn't been one person here today who even wanted to get to know my name. I tried to introduce myself but folks acted like they didn't want to get too close. Even the guard in our rooms; Titus? He called me the king's woman. That means something, doesn't it?"

Thalia didn't answer but she didn't have to. Sookie knew.

Sookie shook her head. "It's just like before; before Sam; before Oklahoma! From the minute we arrived not one thing has gone right. It's back to vampire politics and trying to make it work in a world where I always seem to be ten steps behind everyone else."

Thalia walked over to her. "When did you eat last?" she asked. Sookie shook her head. She really had no idea. Thalia nodded. "Eat first."

Sookie was suddenly too tired to argue. As she followed Thalia she asked, "Do you suppose we can just send someone to bring something up the roof? It's real pretty up there and frankly I'd like to get out into the air for a while." Thalia nodded and led the way to the rooftop. As they emerged into the open and under the night sky the dark vampire picked up what looked like a house phone from the wall and spoke rapidly. Then she walked over and actually sat down across from Sookie.

Sookie realized it was the first time they had been alone together since the training accident in Jackson; the first time since this nightmare had begun. "Thalia? You okay?"

Thalia scowled at the telepath. "Of course. Why?"

Sookie dropped her eyes, her shame weighing heavy. "Well because I'm pretty sure I stabbed you a bunch of times."

Thalia smiled, showing her teeth. "I underestimated you, fairy. I won't do it again." When Sookie continued to look at her with concern Thalia's expression turned dark. "Stop looking at me like I'm some weakling. It was a scratch and I healed. You make too much of things, breather."

Sookie relaxed a little. "Thanks Thalia. I appreciate you saying that."

Sookie got a ding on her phone and looked at the message. It was from Russell Edgington. Sookie looked up to excuse herself but it appeared that Thalia had slipped into downtime.

R: Trust all is going well and you are settling in.

S: Everything is fine. Thanks.

R: Can Viking spare you for a week? Iowa needs your services.

S: Starting when?

R: Travel tomorrow and work day following?

Sookie looked at the message. She set the phone on the table. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do about any of this. The happy hours she and Eric had spent in Jackson seemed like another life; someone else's life. Sookie realized she desperately wanted to return to that time before. She thought about how happy she had been in Jackson and Minnesota and the smiling faces of people who liked her and talked with her.

Sookie's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a woman coming up the stairs, a tray in her hands. She walked to the table where Sookie and Thalia sat and set the tray down. She bowed briefly and turned to leave. Suddenly Thalia was alert and grabbed the woman's arm. "Is that any way to greet your mistress?"

The woman looked up, her eyes wide. She bowed to Thalia, "My pardon, Mistress," she said. Thalia's fangs ran down.

"Stupid woman," Thalia hissed. "I am not Mistress here."

Sookie shook her head. "Thalia, leave it," she said. Sookie looked at the food in front of her and found she had no appetite. The woman turned and ran down the stairs.

Thalia huffed. "Things were not prepared. People were not readied. The housekeeper was notified but she failed to understand her duty. Now things will need to be done and examples made." Thalia smiled again, but the sight was not pleasant.

Sookie found herself looking over the wall that surrounded the terrace at the lights of the city. Somewhere a car horn sounded and there were the noises of traffic and people on the street talking. A faint sound of music carried and the smell that was so distinctly the Big Easy surrounded her. '_Somewhere, on the other side of this wall is a normal world_,' Sookie thought. '_A world that makes sense_.' Sookie found she was bone tired. But it was more than physical exhaustion. She was tired in spirit.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there in the garden on the palace roof; maybe an hour, maybe more before Eric found them. He leaned down and said something to Thalia. The small vampire rose, bowed briefly and then retreated down the stairs. Eric took Thalia's chair and carried it around the table so he could sit side by side with the telepath.

"I am sorry, Sookie," he said. Then he reached over and took Sookie's hand in his own. "This has not gone well so far for either of us. We will try harder tomorrow and things will get better." Eric rubbed the back of Sookie's hand with his thumb.

Sookie looked at Eric. She smiled but she knew that her sadness was written on her face. "Eric, it's like I'm on a runaway train and there's nothing I can do to make things stop. And Eric," Sookie lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it. "Eric, I need things to make sense right now."

Eric stroked her cheek briefly and nodded. Then he shifted a little and pulled a box from his pocket. It was a small, square jewelry box and Sookie found her breath catching in her throat. There had been days when she had dreamed of this moment. Eric pulled his hand from hers to open the box and then turned her hand so he could rest the box on her upturned palm and she could see the ring that rested inside. It was a simple band with a ruby set between diamond baguettes. Eric watched her look at the ring and then meet his eyes.

"You should wear this, älskade," he told her. Eric reached forward to take the ring from the box.

Sookie pulled the box further away from him. "Why Eric? Why are you giving this to me?" Sookie could see his confusion. "Is it because you are sorry for what happened? Is it because you want to replace the only reminder I'm ever likely to have of Hadley's. Why?"

Eric shook his head. "You could not have known the meaning of that necklace. I know this. We should make your place clear to all. This ring will proclaim you to be important to me."

"So," Sookie said. "It would improve my status if I were to wear this ring? People would know I am yours?"

Eric could sense that he was heading into dangerous waters, but he was not sure what to say to get out of the place he now found himself. "I wish you to wear it. It is a jewel that I give you; it does show others how I value you and your place with me."

Sookie could see his confusion. She leaned over and kissed him. Then she closed the box in her hand and gave it back to Eric. "You should put that somewhere where you won't lose it," she said.

"Sookie? I don't understand," Eric said to her.

Sookie smiled. "I know you don't. I don't think that a ring means the same thing to you and me. You should hold onto it though because I'm hoping someday it will. And when that day comes I'll be proud to wear your ring. But in the meantime we should head downstairs. I'll be leaving for Iowa tomorrow and I really need to get some rest." Sookie stood up. "It's been a busy day."

"You won't wear my ring?" he stammered.

"Not today," she said. Then Sookie Stackhouse headed to the stairs determined to find her bedroom and her bed. As Sookie walked to the stairs, she realized she wasn't exactly sure how to find her way back to their quarters. When she reached the bottom she saw Titus standing guard. He bowed deeply. Sookie stopped and turned around to see Eric following her and carrying her dinner tray. She turned back to the guard and waited for Eric to give him the signal to straighten, but from behind her Eric said, "He is waiting for your word, älskade."

Sookie shook her head. "Titus," she acknowledged.

"Mistress," Titus replied and stood, his gaze meeting hers. Eric walked up beside her then and handed Titus the tray.

"Please bring that," he said. Eric stepped past her and hooked out his elbow. Sookie shook her head as she smiled as she linked her arm through Eric's. "I don't know why I love you like I do," she told him. Eric smiled down at her with his bright, boyish smile and Sookie felt her whole heart brighten in spite of herself.

Within a couple of turns they were at their set of double doors. Eric opened one and then stepped back allowing Sookie to walk in first. He followed and then Titus, who set the tray on a small table near the loveseat and chairs. "Out," Eric said. Titus bowed briefly and left, shutting the doors behind him.

Eric walked over to Sookie and ran his fingertips over her cheek. "Please Sookie. Please sit and eat something. Then we should talk."

Sookie sighed. There was something about those words that reminded her how soul-weary she felt.

"I guess, Eric. But I can't say I'm much feeling like it." Sookie sat down and speared some salad with her fork. The chicken on the plate was cold and she couldn't say it looked too appetizing.

"We could start by talking about how terribly everything has gone here." When Sookie looked up at him Eric sat down heavily in the chair across from her. "I'm not sure I could have planned this to be any worse than it has been. One disaster after another," and then Eric threw his head back and made a sound that could have been a laugh. Sookie looked at him and found she was starting to smile. Eric shook his head, a rueful smile playing across his face. "When I was in Oklahoma I would imagine how things could go wrong for Freyda. Little things. The legs of chairs would break under her ass. Some fat human would bow and break wind and the smell would linger. Her favorite dress would rip. Silly things." He saw Sookie's speculative look and he shrugged. "I hated her. It passed the time."

Eric leaned back and laced his hands behind his head. "But this? I'm not sure even I have enough imagination to have conjured this."

Sookie looked back at her plate and pushed the meat a little. "Yeah, the whole thing needs a real do-over."

Eric looked at her meal and scowled. "And it doesn't stop. You can't eat that." He stood and walked to the house phone on a little table. "What would you like?" he asked.

"Well, I suppose I should have salad, but after today? Eric, I want a steak; a real big one. And a baked potato and peas. You think they can handle that?"

Eric smiled, "They better!" He picked up the phone and had a quick, direct conversation. Then he walked back, lifted the tray and carried it away from her. He headed to the little kitchenette in the corner and came back with a bottle of blood for himself and a diet soda over ice for her. He sat down heavily on the loveseat next to her. He tilted the rim of his bottle and she lifted her glass and touched his in return. Sookie looked at Eric's face and she thought about the day; how one disaster had led into the next and she found herself laughing and was almost embarrassed that she was. She put her hand over her mouth to try and hold in her giggling, but the more she tried to stop it the worse it got. Eric looked at her and he started laughing too. Finally he just threw his head back and laughed out loud. He pulled Sookie to him and kissed her head.

"Only you, my lover, could be involved in such a perfectly wretched night."

Sookie wiped the tears from her eyes, "I wouldn't want to have it with anyone else," she told him. Then she looked at him and said "I'm Eric Northman! And I'm King of the World!" and dissolved into another fit of giggles.

"You disrespect me?" Eric said in a not so serious tone. "You do so at your peril!" and he pulled her close to tickle her. Sookie started to laugh so hard she snorted. Eric stopped, looked at her and roared with laughter. Finally, they were both wrung out and Sookie found herself gasping for air, Sookie looked up at Eric and asked, "Who thought that last night was a good idea?"

"I don't know, Sookie. Twy, I suppose."

Sookie shook her head. "Eric Northman, you are not a rock star. You are not a sports hero. You are not an international playboy; at least not any more. You don't need that kind of crazy all around you. You always hated to be stuck in that chair with people gawking at you. Why are you letting that skinny-ass Yankee put you in the middle of a feeding frenzy now?"

Eric shrugged. "I knew she was arranging something but I was too distracted. I didn't pin her down and she went too far."

Sookie looked at Eric with new eyes. The scope of what Eric was facing was so much larger than being Sheriff or stepping into Freyda's shoes. She saw a man who was building something from nothing and he was standing alone. All those who had supported him in the past suddenly had their own jobs and duties. Pam was far away. Thalia was Eric's second but she was better at providing muscle than organization.

Sookie took Eric's hand. "What if I take care of Twy? I have her number. I can see right into her head and I know every dirty secret she has. She can't bully me. Would you be okay with that?"

Eric actually looked hopeful. "You would do that? I can't trust Pam. She thinks it's amusing to allow that woman to torture me."

It was on the tip of Sookie's tongue to ask about bringing Karin back, but she knew that something had gone wrong between Karin and Eric; something that involved her.

Sookie took a deep breath and said, "I'll take care of Twy. I will tell her that we are finished with the circus. I will give her the work for the coronation, and I will make it clear that all arrangements go through me from now on." She looked up again, "You're sure?"

Eric rewarded her with a bright smile. "Yes, älskare. This would be good."

There was a discreet knock at the door. Eric looked up and called, "Enter." A woman came in with a covered tray. She set it down on the table in front of the couple. She bowed and waited. Eric caught Sookie's eye and raised his brow.

"Thank you," Sookie said. The woman straightened then.

"Is there anything else, Mistress?" she asked.

"No, we're fine. Thanks." Sookie answered. She waited until the woman left. "Mistress? That's going to take some getting used to. Can't they just call me Sookie?"

Eric shrugged. "It will take some time. It would appear the old ways were kept here. Old traditions. I should not be surprised. Sophie-Anne believed in all the protocols of vampire royalty. She loved the discipline and pageantry of ceremony. I think it was because she was turned at so young an age and her background was very poor. The more ornate and intricate the more she wanted it. It was endearing in her."

Eric settled himself back and gestured toward her plate. "Eat now," he said, "Before it does not smell the same."

Sookie removed the cover from the plate and lifted her fork and knife. The first bite was heavenly and she couldn't help sighing. Then she became aware that Eric was watching her closely. "It is real good, Eric, but you could do better."

Eric nodded, but she could see that he did not believe her. "I will miss cooking for you, my Sookie," he said.

"I will too," Sookie said and ate another bite. But as she swallowed she said, "but not the cleaning up after."

Eric pulled her over and leaned forward to kiss her head, then sat back and waited until Sookie was finished. Sookie couldn't keep the smile from her face and she rubbed her belly a little.

"I know I'm going to be sorry I ate all of that," she said.

"Well, perhaps we should help you work it off," Eric leered. But then his face turned thoughtful. "I am sorry about the necklace, lover," Eric said. "I truly am."

Sookie took a deep breath and leaned forward. "Eric, you are going to have to explain that to me. And you are going to have to use lots of words because I can't tell you how many kinds of upset I am about all of that."

"You do not understand what that necklace was; what it represents." Eric sat forward.

Sookie waved her hand at him. "I do now. Thalia told me. This whole pet thing. It's for real?"

Eric nodded. "It is an old tradition. Your cousin was well liked here. People at the palace understood that she started as a pet but she became something more. Sophie-Anne was feared but she was also loved. She took care of what was hers. If you were counted as one of her retinue she would defend you to anyone." Eric looked down at his hands. "She loved Andre but when she found out about how he trapped you in the hall; in Rhodes when we bonded? She punished him. Did you know that?"

Sookie shook her head. "I never heard anything about it."

"That is perhaps my fault. Things became so confused after the bombing. But that night in the hotel after you left, the Queen bound him in silver and extracted promises from him. Andre would have killed me for interfering on principal but he would never have threatened you again." Sookie thought about how happy she had been when John Quinn had staked Andre; how she had believed that Andre would remain a threat to her and she suddenly didn't feel so pleased about it. Eric continued, "It was something that was unique about her. It was one of the reasons I was loyal to her and supported her."

Sookie saw something slide across Eric's features. She could see the Eric that did have friendships; the side he kept locked away from most. "You miss her," she said.

Eric looked up and smiled. "Yes, lover. I miss her. So do all those who served her. And they miss Hadley who was beloved by the Queen." Eric looked away. "I don't believe the necklace was offered to you in malice. I believe it was meant as a remembrance. But it was also a clear message to everyone who saw it. It said that not only were you not my equal; you were beneath all but the donors here. To be a pet is to have no status. I had to make the show that I did. Everyone had to understand that I was angry to have you treated in this way and that I did not count you as a pet. I destroyed the symbol and threw it to the floor. I did it in front of witnesses. I treated you with respect and I made it clear that there would be repercussions. And there have been. Melanie, who was chatelaine here, is gone." Sookie felt her attention sharpen. She wasn't sure she wanted to know exactly what that meant and decided not to ask. "So the palace is without a chatelaine at a time when one is needed." Eric looked back at Sookie, his eyes weary.

"So, what does that mean, Eric?"

"It means," said Eric with a sigh, "that I must cast about for a person that I can trust to run the business of this palace. Someone who is above reproach and who can handle all the duties and people whose lives are tied to this place."

"Does it have to be a vampire?" Sookie asked.

"No. It could be another supernatural or a human. But it would need to be a person who is capable of running a household of this size. There are so many duties and details to organize." Eric shook his head. "I have never had to be concerned with something like this. I had only to worry about the business around me. Even when I was in the retinue of some ruler I had only to be concerned with my duties. I did not have to worry about the work of running the house that provided for me. If I had known more before we came here I would have tried to spend some attention to making sure that our places and expectations were more fully known before we arrived." Eric shook his head. "I do know it is a hard job and sometimes thankless."

"Damn, Eric," Sookie grinned. "Sounds to me like you need a wife."

Eric's smile widened and then dimmed just as quickly. "I had not thought of it that way." Eric's eyes suddenly seemed to look across a great distance. "I remember hearing my father say those words to me. Aude had died and the Viking season was coming. I would be needed in the boats and I was anxious for the glory of battle."

"The night Appius found you?" Sookie asked. She brought her hand to his chest and rested it over where his heart would have beat.

Eric came back to himself then and smiled at her; his mask swiftly reinstalled. "Yes. And now I find myself in that place again." He looked at Sookie and she could see what was coming.

"Not now, Eric," she told him. "I do want to be your wife someday when I'm free. But I am not going to wear your ring right now. It would just feel like it was damage control and that's not how a girl ever wants to feel about wearing an engagement ring." Sookie pushed up a little so she could kiss his cheek. "But I think I can help you out with your housekeeper problem."

Eric tilted his head, "You have a recommendation?"

"Well, sure," Sookie said. "Me." When Eric pulled back and his mouth turned down Sookie grabbed the front of his shirt. "Now just a minute buster. Just hear me out. I know I wouldn't be able to get my hands around everything overnight but it's not like I don't have some experience. I do know what goes into running a house; just not a place this big. And I know all about hiring and firing and managing staff. I did all the books and I organized events when I ran Merlotte's. I know this is bigger and I'll have a lot to learn, but I will be able to hear who I put around me and that counts for a lot. And I'm figuring that I can get help from Pam and maybe some of the others to get me up to speed."

Sookie could see that Eric was worried. "It would be a great deal to take on, Sookie. Perhaps too much too quickly." Then he stopped and looked away. Sookie looked at him and she felt her lip push out just a bit.

"Eric, I have been drifting now for months. I have been wondering where my place was and what my role would be in it. You know that I need to be busy; to have a real purpose. If I were to organize and oversee what goes on here behind the scenes it would make me your partner in a way, right?"

"You are already that," Eric told her.

"Yeah, yeah," Sookie said, "I know you feel that way. But what about how other people see me?" Sookie tugged Eric's shirt until she was sure she had his full attention. "Let me try this, Eric. If I can't do it then we can come up with another plan and at least you have someone else working on it. I mean, you're pretty amazing and all but even you can only juggle so much."

Eric nodded. "I can see that you are serious about this älskare. Of course we will try this if it is what you desire."

Sookie laid her head against Eric's chest and drew her feet up beside her. She waited until she could feel him settled against her before she asked, "So, do we have to keep all the rules? I mean is there a rule that how things run in a palace can't change?"

Eric shrugged. "I don't think I ever thought about it. Certainly the households I have joined or visited have been different. I suppose they reflect the wishes of their rulers," and Eric pulled Sookie closer.

"So, I guess that means we could come up with our own rules and create our own style?" When Eric didn't respond, Sookie said "I have to tell you, Eric. I really liked Maude's house."

Eric made a rumbling noise that Sookie was beginning to associate with the vampire thinking something through. "Maude has a unique style. Her house is well run but it is a little informal for my taste. Conducting business in the kitchen? It would not suit me. "

"Well I don't know. You look pretty comfortable there these days," Sookie giggled. Then she stilled and said, "But of course, you're right. You were comfortable in Jackson."

Above her Eric nodded. "Yes, there are many aspects of the Kings' way of conducting business that fit well with how I feel things should be done."

"Well Eric," Sookie said, "What were the things you liked best about Jackson?"

Over the next hour they talked about the different aspects of what they liked and what they didn't like in residences they had visited. Eric liked having a study or some other room that was less formal than an office but not the free-for-all he equated with Maude's space. Sookie liked having private space that was just for the two of them where they could retreat and not have to perform for others. At one point Sookie sent for paper and a pen and they developed lists of questions.

When Sookie yawned, Eric pulled the pen from her hand. "This is enough work for now," he told her. Then he took her hand and rubbed her fingers as he asked, "Do you really have to leave for Iowa tomorrow? Would it be possible to delay a day or two?"

"I can check with Russell and see what flexibility is available. If folks are coming from far away it may be too late to make changes." Sookie picked up her phone and texted Russell. She didn't tell Eric that she hadn't yet answered his earlier text. She wasn't sure why she felt she didn't need to tell him; she just knew that it was something that was in her control and she needed to keep that control.

She received a message that the king would check and let her know.

Eric stood up and walked toward the bedroom. "Pam and the sheriffs will start arriving. By tomorrow night they will all be here. I would like to call everyone in the palace together and have them pledge their fealty to us both." Eric looked at her in an earnest way. "It will allow me to announce you as my intended; the woman I will bond with. I will demand that they promise themselves to us."

"And what if they don't, Eric? What then?"

Eric turned to face the telepath. "Then they will need to leave. I can't allow disloyalty."

The phone next to Sookie buzzed and she picked it up and accessed text messaging. Sookie spoke to Eric as she read the script. "Russell says that the meetings have been expanded to include Maude. The negotiations are for some kind of research into a genetically improved strain of soybean. Maude has expressed an interest." Sookie fanned her fingers to scroll down the message. "He was going to email to let me know of the delay. Could I be ready the first of next week?" Sookie looked up at Eric who simply raised a brow in answer.

"This is your work, Sookie. You must make these decisions."

"Then I am saying yes and accepting the offer for transport." Sookie's fingers moved to text her response, although she had to back up and correct a couple of times. "Stupid auto-correct," she snipped. Eric grinned and Sookie shot him a look. "Don't you snark at me, Mr. Nimble Fingers. I don't have your super reflexes or your super speed, but I'm not half bad at this."

When she was done Sookie laid down the phone and walked to where Eric stood. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. "I can start work with your day staff tomorrow and I'm going to take care of Miss Twy."

Eric nodded and then pulled back, kissing her forehead. "Of course, lover. The staff here now knows who you are. They should treat you with respect."

Sookie nodded. "You know? When I'm in Iowa I bet I could ask Maude for advice on running things. She struck me as someone who is pretty involved herself," and Sookie found herself brightening at the idea of seeing the Minnesota monarch.

As he stroked her back, Eric sighed a little and then said, "Sookie? There is something else. I want you to have a bodyguard. " Eric tightened his hold around her. "Not for the palace here, but for when you leave. There are still enemies. And you, min krigare kvinna, are still breakable."

Sookie stilled. Her immediate reaction was to pull away from Eric and say 'hell no.' But she forced herself to consider the request. She could feel Eric grow still, doubtless waiting for her to flare and spit at him. Sookie sniffed a little and said, "I know it can't be Thalia. She has to stay here. And with the people I need to see and the places I need to travel, it can't be Bubba." She could feel Eric start to relax just a bit. "But I don't want to take anyone from here right now either. I don't know them and I don't feel like they know me well enough to be trusted."

"What do you have in mind?" Eric asked her.

"I think I should ask Alcide Herveaux to provide me with a were guard." She could feel Eric tensing up so she continued, "Eric, you need to think about this. I am a Friend of the Pack. Jason tells me that the Hotshot Pack and the Shreveport Pack have been co-operating so anyone that Alcide recommends I can double check with both Calvin Norris and Jason. I'll ask for a woman and she would be able to be with me during daylight hours as well as during the night. With the kind of travel I need to do and the interaction I have with humans it makes sense."

"I don't trust the wolf," Eric stated.

Sookie leaned back and patted Eric's stomach. "He never was a member of your fan club either, that's for sure. But he did try to do okay by me in a sideways kind of way." Eric started to growl and Sookie shushed him. "You are king now. It will be in his best interest to do you a favor. Besides he's happily married to Kandace and last I heard she was pumping out little Alcides. You should give him a chance."

Eric was looking grumpy but said, "I will call him tonight." Sookie went up on her tiptoes up and kissed his cheek. Eric turned to her, his eyes stormy. "I am not comfortable with this. I do not like you traveling with someone I do not know."

Sookie nodded. "Well, if you call tonight we can ask to have the person sent to us. It will give us a few days to get to know them and maybe something else will come to mind."

Eric's stance relaxed. "I think you are maneuvering me, lover. But I will leave it for now. There are other things that we need to address."

"What other things?" Sookie asked. Eric's smile became broader and he took her hand and laid it on his hardening cock."

"Things that need to be straight between us," he whispered.

Later as Eric started to climb forward and over her Sookie remembered the discussion with the spa team. "Eric?" she asked. "Do you have a preference for how much hair I have down there?" Eric paused in his efforts, his teeth playfully pulling at her belly.

"I noticed you had less. I assumed it happened at the same time you had your other hair removed." Eric's voice seemed carefully neutral and Sookie felt her eyes narrow.

"So, if I had no hair would you find that more attractive?" Eric started to move lazily up her body. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard, then nipped until it was erect. He moved his fingers back between her legs and stroked in a way that caused her breath to catch.

"I would be pleased with whatever pleases you, lover," he growled.

Sookie was finding it hard to keep her train of thought. Eric was scissoring his fingers in that way she found almost unbearable. She opened her legs widely and began to move with him. "But if I had no hair; would that be something you'd like?" she whispered.

Eric positioned himself above her and replaced his fingers with his own long length. As he sank into her slowly, allowing them both to savor the stretch and glide of their joining, he said, "This is what pleases me, Sookie. This is what is true between us. How you costume it is choice, but this is what is best."

As she felt his pubic bone create friction against her naked skin she hissed a little more.

Later, when Sookie's breath returned to its regular rhythm and her heart slowed it's racing Eric pulled her to him and held her in a way that was almost desperate.

"Eric?" she asked. "What is it?"

Eric kissed her head, "You didn't run," he said.

"What?"

"We fought lover. We fought and everything around us was hard. You were blaming me, as you have in past so many times." Eric pulled back a little so she could see his eyes, dark in his glowing face. "But you stayed and we talked and we are together. You did not leave me. You stayed."

There was something in the way he said it; there was relief and gratitude. But there was also the hint of a man who had felt abandoned more than once in his life. Sookie wondered, not for the first time, whether things might have been different if she had only stayed before.


	8. Chapter 8 -A Running Sea

Chapter 8 – A Running Sea

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all my readers. Your chats with me through reviews and remarks are so welcome. I appreciate your insight, and I thank you for reading. To Breathesgirl: I owe you a great debt. My work is better because of your sharp eye and thoughtful collaboration. Thank you.

**Nautical Note:** A running sea refers to a strong current that is running with you. It cuts the time needed to make any voyage and it generally smooths the way. That is, as long as you are traveling in the same direction.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

For the first time since Sanctum, Sookie found herself waking up before nine in the morning. A part of her screamed that she should just roll over and close her eyes again. But another part; the bigger part that had not been able to fall asleep told her to get up and face her day.

As soon as she told Eric she thought she could run this house she had found her mind racing. She would close her eyes only to have questions and lists appear behind her eyelids. She would focus on her breathing just like she had been taught as a technique to head off panic attacks and she would feel her body relaxing and then, just as she would feel sleep approach, she would find herself playing 'what if' all over again.

Sookie had always known that Eric would leave their bed to do other work after she fell asleep but for the first time she realized just how much time he spent somewhere else. She figured wherever he went it was out of their suite of rooms altogether because she couldn't detect any other signature around her. Sookie found herself wondering why she was left alone. Shouldn't there be a guard on the doors even if it was only her? Sookie added it to the list of questions that ran through her head.

It was getting to be a really long list; that list of questions that needed answers. How many people worked here? Were there managers? Aside from the kitchen, which she'd seen, what other services were provided on premises? Was there a laundry? What about housekeeping? Sookie assumed there had to be donors on premises. Where did they live and how many were there? How many vampires actually lived in the palace these days? Sookie knew that there were a number of services Eric had provided to the local vampires when he was Sheriff: Everything from references to loans, training to computer access. Was that something that happened here?

Sookie realized that as much as she thought she knew about Eric's duties as Sheriff, there was simply much more that she didn't know. She wondered if Eric would also be Sheriff for New Orleans. She vaguely remembered either Quinn or Amelia Broadway telling her that Sophie-Anne had been both Queen and Sheriff of Area One.

Sookie felt a twinge thinking about Amelia. She figured she must have had had her baby by now. She wondered if the witch was still with Bob the Cat and if they were living in New Orleans. Sookie almost rolled over and picked up the phone to try and call her, but in the same instance remembered all the times Amelia had interfered with her relationship with Eric or caused Sookie herself trouble by running her mouth. Sookie literally shook her head as she told herself rather firmly that she would not call the witch now or maybe ever. '_After all_,' she thought, '_just how much trouble do you want to borrow_?'

Sookie was still fitfully sleeping when Eric returned and slipped back into bed.

"Do you need help sleeping?" he asked and Sookie could hear the hopeful tone in his voice.

"Well," Sookie huffed, "I suppose you could try," and she giggled as he turned her towards him and began rubbing himself all over her. She was exhausted but leave it to Eric; he found a reserve of energy she didn't know she had and she wasn't awake when he fell into his day death.

But now it was morning and Sookie pulled herself out of bed and padded to the bathroom. She turned on the lights and just stood there allowing her eyes to adjust. She felt like she had sandpaper under her eyelids and her mouth felt gummy. After taking care of her human needs she turned towards the shower. The enclosure was all glass and the door was heavy but glided with the press of a finger. There was a console on the wall and a post-it note that said, 'Sookie, press 2.' When she pressed the button a series of shower heads were activated and the water temperature flashed on the unit followed by a little ding. Sookie thought it sounded like an egg timer and wondered if she was the egg.

After her shower Sookie felt better although her nerves still felt a little like wires, stretched and humming in a way that wasn't fully pleasant. She found a pair of shorts and a t shirt that had some trim around the collar. She slipped her feet into flat shoes and let herself carefully out the doors and into the sitting area. There was no one in the sitting room, but as she exited into the main hallway two guards turned to her and bowed. She didn't recognize either, but she could see that they were both weres.

"Mistress," the one on her left said.

"Morning," Sookie replied and smiled politely. "Can one of you tell me who would be in charge of the day staff?"

The two guards straightened and exchanged a look over her head. "House staff or Guards?" left guard asked.

"House staff, thanks," Sookie replied. "By the way, I'm Sookie. And you are?"

The left guard smiled tightly, "We all know who you are, Mistress. I am Charles and this," he jerked his chin at the other guard, "is Stuart."

Sookie looked from one to the other. They weren't avoiding her in the way Titus had yesterday. Instead they seemed to be wary. Sookie tried peeking in their heads and found the usual snarl of red that identified the two-natured. Charles was not easy to read at all. She got an impression that he thought Eric might be a better master than Victor Madden had been. She also got an image of Thalia snarling and flashing fangs.

Stuart was easier to read. She could hear him trying to figure out how he could work the new monarchy to his advantage and ticking off lists of who would be willing to buy any information he gathered. Stuart hadn't really heard of her; mostly gossip from members of the local pack. He was thinking she might be one of Alcide Herveaux's leftover fuck buddies. He was also thinking she must be pretty cheap to be sleeping with a dead man.

Sookie kept her smile pasted on her face. "So, who did you say was in charge of house staff?"

"Devrah runs the house now, Mistress," Charles told her.

"And is Devrah here? We have a number of visitors due today and I wanted to ask her about some things," Sookie marshalled on. The guards exchanged another look and then Stuart volunteered to take the telepath downstairs to the staff area. Sookie was relieved that of the two, Charles would be the guard left to protect Eric. She resolved to speak to Thalia as soon as the vampire rose about the guards and Stuart in particular.

Stuart led Sookie along a long hallway, then down three flights of stairs. Sookie found herself almost running to keep up. "You all must be in great shape to never use elevators," she exclaimed. The were let out a sharp, barking kind of laugh.

"There is only one working elevator, Mistress," he said over his shoulder. "And that 's being used to transport your guests as they arrive."

Sookie stopped on the stairs. "That seems strange. This is a pretty big building for only one elevator," she said.

Stuart stopped at the bottom of the stairs and then turned back to face her. "I did not say there was only one elevator, Mistress," he said and then he lowered his chin and looked at her directly. "I said there is only one working elevator. The king's palace has four elevators including a service elevator for coffins and other heavy stuff. But only one of the private elevators is working. It makes moving some of the larger coffins a pain in the ass, if you'll pardon my saying." Sookie thought she saw a slight smile and a shrug as he bowed his head.

"I don't understand. I'm pretty sure I heard there was an inspection done. We were told that all the systems were checked out."

Stuart lifted his chin again and said, "Checked out does not mean it is working, Mistress. No repairs were scheduled." Sookie heard him thinking that anyone that took a report coming out of the palace at face value was a fool.

Stuart led them into the kitchen that Sookie remembered from the day before and then from there to a corridor lined with storage rooms and work tables. About halfway down the hall he stopped at a door and knocked. From inside Sookie heard a female voice boom, "This better be good!" and then the door swung open to reveal an amazon of a woman. She was tall and broad; her dark face was angled and Sookie was sure from her bone structure she must be part Native American. She looked down her nose at Stuart. Sookie saw him cut his eyes and her sharp gaze fell on Sookie. The telepath figured this person must be at least six feet tall. The woman's eyes swept past her and she said, "You the extra set of hands? Good. I don't have time to give you the whole run down. Just tell me you know how to get beds made."

Stuart cleared his throat loudly and the woman Sookie assumed was Devrah cut her eyes back his way.

"This is the new Mistress," he said. Devrah's eyes widened and Sookie caught a sudden and very clear image from the woman's head. Sookie could see Eric standing in the kitchen they had just passed through. There were people standing around, including Devrah. Eric was holding a female vampire by the throat and she was struggling and pleading for her life. Eric was telling everyone that there would be no disrespect of him or his fiancé. He told them that those who did not obey would face punishment and then Eric staked the woman who exploded and then disintegrated.

Sookie felt a cold wave rush over her and she reached out to steady herself against the wall. Then she doubled over and was sick on the floor. Sookie could see a strong black arm come around her. "Don't worry, petite. I have you," Sookie heard Devrah say.

Sookie was aware that Stuart had turned on his heel and walked back down the corridor, leaving her being half supported and half carried into what appeared to be a small office. She found herself practically lifted onto a cushioned chair set across from an industrial metal desk.

Sookie was blushing in shame. "I am so sorry," she kept saying. Devrah hushed her and told her to think nothing of it. The tall woman walked over to a tray and poured a glass of water. She brought it back and handed it to Sookie. The telepath found it took both hands to wrap around the cup and get it to her mouth; she was shaking so badly.

Sookie found herself thinking about Eric; her Eric. She thought about how he had wrapped her up in his arms and promised he'd keep her safe. She remembered how he had made love to her last night and how they had laughed. And she thought of the memory she pulled from Devrah's head; how he had looked almost bored as he killed that woman. '_My God_," Sookie thought. '_He killed her and then he came right to me and acted like it was just another night_.' There was a voice inside Sookie's head telling her that Eric would only act for their benefit; for her well-being. But there was another small voice whispering, '_He's a vampire, Sookie. Didn't you think you knew Sam? How well do you ever really know anybody? What else is he hiding?_'

Sookie took another sip of water and lifted her head to see Devrah waiting. "You with child?" she asked.

"No!" Sookie exclaimed. Then she looked at the cup in her hand. "No, that's not possible."

Devrah shrugged. "If you had told me I would ever see a vampire stake one of their own for a human I would have told you that wasn't possible. But here we are. " Devrah kept her eyes on Sookie's and when she saw the younger woman's eyes widen she said, "That's what happened, isn't it? You could see what happened last night in the kitchen." She didn't wait for Sookie to acknowledge what she could already see in the younger woman's face. "You a witch?" she asked.

"No," Sookie shook her head and looked at the cup she held in both hands. "No, I'm a telepath,"

Devrah nodded. "Figured there was something different about you. You human at all?"

"Yup," Sookie nodded. "Mostly."

"Huh," Devrah sighed. "Well, don't you fret yourself about that vampire, Melanie. She was a bad piece of business and she didn't mean any good by you or the king. She and Victor Madden were thick as thieves. It's the only reason she survived when the Las Vegas mob took over. She was a guard here before then. Once she got into Victor's pants she was Queen Bee, make no mistake." Devrah shifted and then said, "Folks say you are Miss Hadley's cousin." As the housekeeper dragged up a chair so she could sit beside her, Sookie peeked back into the woman's head and saw that Devrah had a clear affection for her cousin. Sookie got a vision of the two of them, Devrah and Hadley, sitting in this office and playing cards; Hadley laughing and cheating.

"I am," Sookie told her. "We had kind of gone separate ways long before Hadley came here. I guess I really didn't know her; who she became. But I can tell you liked Hadley."

Devrah nodded. "That I did. She was a winning girl." Devrah's eyebrows lifted and she tilted her head a little to the side. "I held her hand the night she told me she had done something stupid and told the Queen about you. They loved each other; the Queen and Miss Hadley. But Hadley was so trusting. She could never believe that Miss Sophie would be so hard. Miss Hadley never meant you any harm. She felt bad. It was the only time she ever betrayed the Queen. She offered herself to that weasel, Compton, in exchange for forgetting all about you. " Devrah shook her head. "She cried and cried; made a mess of my favorite slacks. Of course Compton wasn't going to back off. He used her and went on his merry way. I told her she was a fool." Devrah shook her head. "Miss Hadley was just a little less happy from then on. Miss Sophie could see it in her eyes." Devrah looked past Sookie then, lost in her own thoughts.

After a minute, Devrah leaned forward and patted Sookie's knee. "Feeling better, petite?"

Sookie smiled and nodded. In truth she wasn't feeling better. She felt like something inside her had been damaged and she wasn't sure she could talk with Eric about it. Sookie could tell that Devrah was getting worried; that there were many things to do with so many arriving.

Sookie swallowed and brought her chin up. "The guard? Stuart? He told me that the elevators aren't really working, but I know we got a report that said all the systems were checked and everything was okay." Sookie looked straight at Devrah. "That can't be easy for you or your staff. Just thinking about folks carrying laundry up and down all those stairs makes me tired. And I know we have guests coming today; all Eric's new sheriffs and Pam besides."

Dervah nodded. "It is a worry. If that elevator gives out we'll be hard pressed to get folks in their rooms. And if you want me to be totally honest here, I don't have half the staff I need and some of the folks around here aren't worth the air they breathe."

"Do you know what's needed to fix the elevators?"

Devrah nodded. "There's a man we call. All he needs is authorization. When the walkthrough was done there was an estimate. The repair man we call said he had all the parts. Melanie just never did it. She figured it didn't bother vampires. And she didn't want to make anything too comfortable for the new king."

"Well, I'm authorizing repairs now," said Sookie. "Please call him. What else do you need?"

Devrah smiled. "Well, I called in some staff for extra hours. If you could confirm that they'll get paid it would help. And we could use some extra TruBlood on hand in case there's trouble with the donors."

"So, do you anticipate trouble with the donors?" Sookie asked.

"No," Devrah said quickly and Sookie could hear that there was something not right there.

Sookie nodded. "You just let me know what you need me to sign." The telepath stood up, meaning to leave and let Devrah do what she needed. Then Sookie remembered something else. "Was there something planned for tonight to welcome everyone?" The look on Devrah's face told her the answer. "Okay," the telepath said. "Do you know anyone who would be willing to come on short notice and play some music? It's what New Orleans is famous for. It would be nice to have something."

Devrah nodded. "I may know a couple fellas who would be willing. They're nothing fancy but they sound good. One plays guitar and the other plays horn. They got a real jazz sound. That work?"

"Sounds good," Sookie acknowledged. The two women confirmed times and how many were staying. Then Sookie asked, "Anything else you can think of?"

Devrah shook her head and Sookie couldn't feel anything but a wary kindness coming from the other woman.

As Devrah started leading the way back towards the kitchen she got a wry smile on her face. "For a little thing you sure seem to have big brass balls. Course I don't know what else I would have expected if you're hanging around with Eric Northman." Sookie laughed at that and Devrah just shook her head. "I heard the king staked Victor Madden. You think that's true?"

Sookie nodded. "I know it is. I was there." As she said it Sookie felt a chill run through her again.

Devrah stopped and Sookie almost ran into her. The taller woman turned around and looked down at Sookie, the smile finally making it all the way to her eyes. "You are the one, aren't you? The one Victor wanted so bad; the fairy. He couldn't stop talking about you and how much he hated that Eric Northman had you. I thought the way he talked about it you were the Viking's blood slave, but that's not it at all, is it?"

Sookie shook her head. "Nope. Never was."

As they reached the kitchen a harried looking younger woman walked in. "What is it Meg?" Devrah asked.

"That skinny, mean lady? She buzzed and you know how mean she is," Meg said and Sookie knew immediately who they were talking about.

"You know, my very next stop was going to be Twy. Why don't I come along? I'll have my breakfast there," Sookie said.

Meg looked at Devrah, her face questioning, but the housekeeper just smiled and said, "Better do what the Mistress asks of you."

Meg and Devrah assembled a breakfast tray with fruit and a pot of coffee with two cups and within no time the telepath found herself following the fast-footed woman back up two flights of stairs and heading for the suite that hosted their guest.

Sookie found that Twy in the morning was a different person. The hard exterior had not been strapped on yet. Sookie found her wrapped in a pale blue bathrobe, her hair brushed and held back by a soft scarf. She was seated at a desk, her laptop open, the television streaming news programs and her phone in her hand.

"Morning," Sookie said brightly.

"Morning yourself," Twy answered. Then she said "I'll call you back," to whoever was on the phone.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. Do you mind if I join you for breakfast?" Twy looked at the second coffee cup on the tray and nodded. "Fine and dandy, Toots," she said and waved her long, tapered nails at an open seat. Twy looked over the offerings on the tray and then she turned to Meg. "So, I would like dry, toasted whole wheat bread. No spread on it. Nothing. No jam. No butter. No nothing. Got it?"

Meg smiled and nodded then turned to Sookie. "Is there anything more I can do for you, Mistress?" she asked and bowed.

"No, Meg. I'm good," Sookie said and the young woman left. Sookie turned back towards Twy's open-eyed, speculative look.

"Mistress? Kinky. What is that exactly?" Twy asked.

"It's a vampire thing," Sookie told her. "There was some kind of misunderstanding yesterday."

"I'll say," Twy responded. "Are you going to explain it to me?" She leaned forward and Sookie felt that the taller woman's gaze was trying to capture her; a human version of glamour.

"I'll try. I'm still learning. Vampires have a lot of rules." Sookie poured coffee for both herself and Twy. Once the publicist was settled with the cup, Sookie started. "Vampires have been around for a long time and most of that time they've had to hide who they were. Those stories about villagers searching them out with torches and pitchforks? That really happened. Doesn't take a lot of imagination to figure out that when humans are your food source moving freely among them is going to be dangerous." Twy nodded. "So when a vampire developed a relationship with a human it was for one reason and one reason only. They called us 'pets' because we were allowed to be near them." Sookie looked down at her coffee. "And it was understood a vampire never got emotionally involved with their pet. Your pet was there to feed you and take care of other needs." Sookie raised her head and pulled her lips back into a smile. "A true vampire would never allow their pet to have any standing. To be a vampire's pet is pretty much at the bottom of the barrel, socially speaking."

"Or the bottom of the food chain," Twy offered and arched her eyebrow.

Sookie shrugged. "I guess. Anyway for Eric to announce to folks that we are a couple and we're getting married; well it doesn't make sense to a lot of vampires. In fact there's a whole bunch of them that are pretty well insulted by the whole idea. They think it makes Eric weak." Sookie looked directly at Twy. "And a weak vampire? They don't last long."

"Ok," Twy said. "Loving humans is bad. Pets are bad. How does this tie into what happened yesterday?"

Sookie sighed a little. "Well, like I said, I'm still learning all the rules. So when that woman offered me that chain? The one that belonged to my cousin? I didn't realize what it was. It was a kind of leash. A traditional gift that a vampire gives a pet."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Twy said and she reared back in her chair. "What? Like 'Princess Leia Jabba the Hutt' kind of leash?"

Sookie couldn't help but giggle. She had a flash of herself in the Leia slave girl outfit with Eric holding a thin chain. Then she had a flash of Eric, his arm covered in blood, a stake in his hand and she looked down quickly and swallowed as she pushed the image from her mind for another time. "Yeah," she nodded. "Pretty much the same only not sexy. If any vampire saw me or if anyone who knows vampire rules saw me wearing that? It was telling them what I was to him and they would treat me like I was nothing because according to their rules I would be."

Twy's look turned speculative. "Okay, I guess I understand the whole throwing things and destroying the evidence move."

Sookie nodded. "And now I'm 'Mistress' and they all have to bow. Eric can't afford to have anyone thinking that they can just grab me or use me. Because if I were his pet, they could."

Twy leaned back and her look turned both interested and predatory. "So, that explains why there was that danger vibe in Los Angeles. When we were there your boyfriend was worried. He clued me in about the threat that oily bastard De Castro made but I hadn't realized the whole grab and go angle. Like property?" Sookie nodded. Twy's face broke into a slow, self-satisfied smile. "His face after the whole thing was dismissed? I wish I had a video. Oh wait," she said. "I do!" Twy's fingers flew over her phone and she pulled up an app and handed it over to Sookie. Sookie smiled as she watched the image of Felipe de Castro. His face was twisted with rage and his fangs were fully distended. Sookie subconsciously found herself holding the phone a little further from her face. As the clip ended she couldn't escape the feeling that Twy had caught a tiger by the tail.

"Don't discount him," Sookie told the publicist as she handed the phone back. "He may look ridiculous but he has power. And he never forgets."

Twy waved her hand. "Yeah, sure. He can call my attorney. And I have good ones."

Sookie shook her head. She wasn't sure how she could explain any of this in a way that would make enough of an impression on Twy. Hell, Sookie wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't experienced what she had. She thought back to the time that she felt like Twy did; that vampires were creatures that made her world more interesting.

"So," Twy said and she prolonged the syllable in an exhale, "you and Eric are the first bi… what? Bi-species? Cross-relational? Romeo and Juliet /my family hates your family kind of couple?"

"Bi-species, I guess. I don't think we're the first. But I do think that we're the first that's trying to mainstream this way where one of us is a member of their royalty."

"So, you and Golden Boy are bucking the odds for love. He's rich. You're good looking. He's a king. You're not." Twy started moving toward her laptop. "Miss Jane Q Public is going to eat this up."

"Hey, wait a god damned minute," Sookie said. She leaned over and pushed the top down on the laptop. "I don't know if you've noticed but things here have changed. Eric can't drop everything and go gallivanting all over. And he needs to take some serious time now to pull things together."

Twy's eyes had begun to narrow. "I see. And that makes you his mommy now?"

"No," Sookie said. "It makes me the woman that loves him and wants him to survive this. If he's distracted that may not happen." Sookie's throat tightened as she thought about how many hours Eric had spent with her in Jackson; hours he could have spent building his kingdom. "I think some things are different now that so many people know about vampires. I don't think some vampire could just show up here and take over during the night like they used to. But he still needs to get stuff done and all his people in place." Sookie could still see Eric's face the night he showed up on her porch; the night Felipe de Castro had killed Queen Sophie-Anne and all the other sheriffs.

"Why do I feel like you are talking in code?" Twy asked. Her look was sharp. "What used to happen? Did the old king just go somewhere when there was a takeover?"

Sookie looked at the woman across from her long and hard. She dipped into Twy's head but couldn't hear anything that would give her a clue how far to trust this person. So she made a decision. "There was only one way a takeover happened before. The new king killed the old king or queen. And sometimes they killed everyone who had sworn loyalty to that king too and brought in their own people."

Twy took in a sharp breath through her nose. "Is that why Eric has so many 'challenges' now? Because everyone here was killed?"

Sookie shrugged then she said, "No, not this time. You were there when Louisiana and Arkansas were handed over. No one died. But that's not saying it didn't happen before." Sookie bit her lip. Telling general stuff was one thing; telling Twy anything about that night at Fangtasia with Victor was something else. "Everyone is being replaced. Pam is the regent in Arkansas now. You knew that, right?"

"I knew something big was happening with her but she never said there was a title." Twy sat back and sipped her coffee. "So, how does that happen? Finding regents? Does someone go out and place want ads? Hire a headhunter?" and the publicist snickered.

"Not exactly. Of course you look to those you know and trust. Pam is Eric's progeny and they work well together so that was a natural choice. Beyond that you ask other vampires you have some connection with for recommendations or you call in favors. I was always surprised how few vampires there seemed to be. I mean a lot of them are really old so you'd think they would all know each other. But that's not really how it is and if you read between the lines you start to figure out just how violent things have been. I mean Eric is old; really old even by their standards. And there are only a handful of vampires in the United States who are even close to his age. I think Russell Edgington might be older, but I'm not sure. They are kind of secretive about that stuff."

"Well, Eric was 'made', right? So that vampire would be older than him."

Sookie couldn't help the shudder that ran through her. "You mean his maker. Appius is gone and good riddance."

"Dead?" Twy confirmed.

"Finally dead," Sookie corrected.

Twy leaned back and allowed her eyes to lose focus. "The original plan was that Eric would find safety in notoriety. Pam told me. And it worked. Now you're telling me that he is in just as much danger; maybe more, but he doesn't have time to give interviews or make appearances?"

"I'm not saying he can't do any. I'm just saying he needs to keep the kingdom his first priority."

"First priority even over you?" Twy asked.

"Yeah," Sookie nodded. "Even over me."

Twy began tapping her fingernails against her lip. "So, we need to find a way to keep him visible without taking his time." She threw her head back and then looked back at Sookie.

"Shanna! Aren't you really Shanna, from that mash up book the other vampire wrote?"

"Not really," Sookie said. "And just so you know, Bill Compton is writing another book to fix all that."

Twy's face became skeptical. "What are you talking about? Shanna and Troy are a hit. From what I hear, there's a movie in the works."

Sookie could feel her anger coming forward and showing all over her face. "Well, if Bill wants to keep walking around he's going to get busy on that new book and fix the crap he wrote the first time."

"And who is going to make him, Miss Stackhouse? You?" Sookie didn't notice the way Twy was looking at her.

"You bet. And you better believe Bill Compton knows it too."

"So, all that violence; it's not just vampires, is it Sookie?" Sookie's mouth opened and she realized that Twy now knew. And Sookie could see herself in the eyes of the publicist. Sookie might feel funny about Eric, but there was something bone deep in her own self that didn't struggle too much with killing either. Sookie would think about this moment in years to come. It was almost like something shifted inside her revealing a Sookie Stackhouse that understood Colman and Niall and Bellenos; a part that smiled back at her with pointed ears and sharp teeth.

Twy's eyes were wide and held a fascinated respect. "What are you?" she asked.

"Something that isn't quite human," Sookie said almost automatically. "But it's enough that Bill Compton had better do as he's told."

Twy seemed to shake her concerns off and became all business. "Well, if there were some kind of hook, like Troy turns out to be more like Prince Humperdink than Wesley; you know, the handsome prince is really an ugly toad."

"You said it," Sookie said under her breath.

"Of course Compton already has an agent and an editor. My people come from the publishing world. I may be able to have a conversation with his editor about the new book. I'm known and if the editor thinks I have an interest in the new book that would help keep Compton on track. Do you know if he's started?" Sookie shook her head. "Well I can probably find that out too." Twy tapped her fingers against the table. "The agent will be excited to know that I'm interested in promoting Compton. I'm good at drawing attention."

"I've noticed," Sookie said.

Twy continued, "So if there's publicity, the agent will feel like there's more money to be made." She turned back to Sookie. "Assuming that the end game for Shanna is supposed to change?"

"Sure is," Sookie said. "Shanna gets Leif; not scumbag Bill. I mean Troy."

"Yeah, yeah. I knew what you meant," Twy said. Then she sat forward, all business. "Look, I'm willing to do this but there will be a cost. And I mean more than money; and there will be money. If I'm behind some successful mainstream vampire makeover then I expect to get plenty of recommendations."

"Sure," Sookie said. "I can promise you introductions. We can start with the new sheriffs tonight. They are a pretty good looking group."

"Hot?" Twy asked.

"Oh yeah," Sookie said and made a fanning motion. Twy picked up her phone and started tapping.

"I want photos. Group shots and posed – all of them. And shots of you and Eric together. Agreed?"

"No more than two hours total for everyone," Sookie answered.

"Only if I get to pick the room and set up ahead of time." Sookie nodded. "And," Twy continued, "exclusive access to your coronation and wedding."

"I approve who you invite and how many. Three, tops, including yourself."

"But that doesn't count beauticians, wardrobe and stylists who come in for the event."

Sookie squinted at Twy. "Only half the number you had in here yesterday."

"What are you talking about? That was already a skeleton crew!" she shrilled.

"Don't care. I'm a telepath and I can only deal with so much noise," Sookie said and crossed her arms.

"Fine," Twy said. "And I get one person on person interview and one media event a month."

"You get a one on one interview or a media event once a month. And it will be Eric or me or both of us. And I get to pre approve each one." Twy started to say something and Sookie added, "and no live audience or auditorium stuff. Controlled environment. And if there are crowds it's walk-through so we don't have to be exposed for more than half an hour."

Twy sat back. "I think we understand each other, Miss Stackhouse. Or should I call you Mistress?" Sookie smiled. Then Twy leaned forward again. "I know all the skeletons that can be thrown in Eric's directions. What about you, Sookie? Any deep dark secrets that could derail the America's Sweethearts train?"

Sookie swallowed. "Like me working on getting a divorce? Or my being married to a shifter who abused me? Like that?" Twy's face turned grave.

"Yes, just like that." Twy pulled back her laptop and booted it back up. "Look, bubbala, I'm going to have someone I know do some fact checking and poking around. Let's find out just what could come crawling out of the woodwork if your face starts showing up on television, shall we? No need to get surprised, right?"

Sookie felt her discomfort ratchet up. She wondered what people would say; what terrible things would become public. She wished not for the first time that she could roll back time and be a waitress in Bon Temps living in her Gran's house. But that wasn't possible. Not anymore.

"Yup," Sookie said. "No surprises"


	9. Chapter 9 - Massing the Fleet

**Author's Note:** Thank you Breathesgirl for your eagle eye.

**Nautical Note**: Massing the Fleet is a maneuver where all ships that will be traveling under a single command are brought together and orders of sailing are coordinated. This can be done for parade purposes but more traditionally was done to assure mutual protection.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sookie and Twy kept talking until they had hammered out the details. Then Sookie had Twy send for Sonder to commit their agreement to writing. "I will ask my attorney to put this in more formal fashion," Twy said. "I can have it emailed to you."

"You can have it emailed to my attorney. I'll make sure I get you his information." Twy's eyebrow arched and Sookie arched her own eyebrow in return. As Sookie left she could hear Twy barking orders at Sonder about the coming evening.

Sookie found her energy waning. She walked into the corridor, found her first set of stairs and started climbing. When she reached the top she headed back into the corridor and kept walking until she found the open stairs that led to the roof. She could feel the signatures of the two were guards, Charles and Stuart, and knew if she'd kept on walking she would have found them outside their rooms around the next corner. But for now all she could think of was the lure of sun and shade and a soft chaise lounge.

Sookie wasn't sure how much time had elapsed when she found herself being shaken awake. "Mistress? Mistress?" The voice was punctuated with a touching and pressure against her shoulder. Sookie found herself swimming up toward the voice and finally opening her eyes. She recognized the voice as belonging to Meg, the young woman she had met that morning in Devrah's kitchen downstairs.

"Yes? What is it?" Sookie mumbled.

"There is a gentleman here to see you. He says he is your attorney."

"Mr. Cataliades?" Sookie asked. Meg handed over a card and Sookie recognized the elegant design with its heavy black ink and dark red signature border. "Is he downstairs?"

"Yes, Mistress. Would you like me to bring him up here?"

Sookie shrugged. "I don't know. How bad do I look?"

Meg smiled, "Too beautiful for someone having slept on a lounge for hours," she said.

Sookie could see herself in the woman's mind and the picture was not pretty, never mind beautiful. "Here is good. I'm going to duck back to my own room for a minute. Tell him I'll be joining him if I'm not back. Oh, and can you bring up some ice tea with lots of sugar on the side. And do we have any cookies that have ginger or molasses in them?"

Meg shrugged. "If we don't, Mistress it will be easy to secure them. This is New Orleans after all!" Sookie smiled and got herself up as she watched Meg's back disappear down the staircase. Sookie was pleased to find that she didn't have any protesting muscles, but then again she never did regardless of how or where she slept. She thought it was probably a side effect of the blood. With one long last stretch she walked down the stairs and headed to where she could still feel the guards. She was pulling her hair back as she rounded the corner but she could still 'hear' Charles' disapproval coming through loud and clear and Stuart's speculation that she'd been fucking in the donor area.

As Sookie walked past them and through the door that Charles had opened for her she said, "If you must know, I was catching some shut eye on the roof. Get your minds out of the gutter!" She heard their surprise and a quick flash of anger from Stuart. Then she headed straight to the combination kitchenette and half bath in the corner. She turned on the light and assessed the damage. It wasn't bad; nothing a brush and a splash of cold water wouldn't cure.

She eased her way into the bedroom and turned on the light. Eric was there lying perfectly still. Sookie found herself looking at him and almost expecting to see blood on him somewhere; some nasty souvenir of Melanie, the vampire he had apparently staked just last night. But, of course, there was nothing. He was perfect, like always.

Sookie walked to the closet and retrieved a sundress. She took it through to the bathroom and got herself ready. By the time she was back on the roof Mr. Cataliades was already there, sipping tea and eating cookies. As she approached he stood and straightened his jacket before making a bow. "Greetings, Miss Stackhouse. Or should I call you Mistress?" he said with a smile. "It seems you have made quite the impression here already. Congratulations."

Sookie smiled and sat in the chair nearest Mr. Cataliades. "Thanks," she said. She found herself feeling a little uncomfortable about what that impression might be but then she put it out of her mind. "Hope you're doing all right. Have you heard from Diantha lately?"

The attorney's face broke into a broad smile. "Indeed I have and she is doing wonderful work for the great lady. I receive reports on a regular basis that are most complimentary." His smile dimmed a bit, "Of course I miss her," he said. "I hope for a visit from her soon."

"Well when you do, let her know I'm thinking about her," Sookie told him.

Mr. Cataliades nodded. "Of course, Miss Stackhouse." Then he sat back and his face became more business-like. "Are you ready for tomorrow? We will be travelling to Shreveport and presenting ourselves at the Courthouse. The counselling session will be there and is scheduled for three in the afternoon but there is usually some preliminary paperwork. It is a five hour ride so we should plan on leaving no later than seven in the morning."

Sookie's eyes went wide. "Oh good grief, I had forgotten about it! Of course I'll be ready. Do you think we'll be back tomorrow night?"

Mr. Cataliades shook his head. "It is unlikely but if you feel it is imperative to return I can have you brought back. It would be better if we were to plan for overnight so that if it looks like the judge is receptive we can take care of any extra paperwork. There is also the matter of mutual property and it would do well to lay the groundwork for sole custody of your home." Sookie nodded.

"I can pack an overnight bag. I'll let Eric know when he rises."

Mr. Cataliades leaned over and patted her hand. "It won't be long, my dear Miss Stackhouse. Soon this will all be behind you."

"It would be good to have one less worry," Sookie agreed. Mr. Cataliades confirmed that he had been set up in a room on the second floor. Sookie was getting the impression that vampire guests were housed on the third floor and that the top floor was for the use of the king. The second floor was where all the non-vampire guests were placed and the ground floor was used for meeting rooms and other public functions. They rose and started back down the stairs. Sookie wanted to find Devrah and check on the progress for tonight. Mr. Cataliades confirmed he would be joining them at the gathering later and agreed to having an early dinner with Sookie. Sookie had considered inviting Twy and her entourage to dine with herself and the attorney, but then decided against it. She knew it wasn't very hostess-like but she found she just couldn't make herself say the words.

They found their way down stairs and through corridors. Sookie heard an elevator that had been previously silent humming as they walked past. One more turn in the corridor brought them face to face with Devrah. She smiled quickly and finished sending a group of women hustling down the corridor before turning back to the pair. She bowed and said, "Mistress."

"How are things going?" Sookie asked.

"Busy, but better. Having the lifts running makes a difference. Miss Pam's coffin has arrived as well as her two sheriffs. Indira, Rubio Hermosa and Thierry are also here and their travel coffins have been placed in their rooms. Only Maxwell Lee is still on his way and thank goodness because we are just about bursting. As it is I placed Miss Pam on the top floor with you. I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's perfectly fine. In fact it's better than fine. I like knowing that Pam is around. What about Russell Edgington and Bartlett Crowe?" Sookie asked.

"The Kings? They'll be here too?" Devrah had a quick look of panic but it was quickly replaced by something more thoughtful. "I'm not sure there is room for both.."

Sookie smiled. "They will rest together. It is their way." Then Sookie remembered something she had forgotten: She thought about her own trip to Rhodes as part of the Queen's entourage. "Did they bring their people with them? Guards and secretaries and companions?" she asked.

"No one so far," Devrah told her. "They were told it's a business trip so it is to be just them. The sheriffs and Miss Pam will rely on the guards here. It's possible a few of the sheriffs did bring guests but if they did they made separate arrangements for them in the city. Of course if Misters Edgington or Crowe bring guards we'll put them up downstairs with the other guards." Sookie wondered about this and made a mental note to ask Eric later.

Sookie could see that Devrah was mentally checking off her own list. "There are instructions in every room on how to contact the donors. The beds were all made. I just sent maids to test the refrigerators and microwaves in each room and make sure there is a stock of ready blood. I also asked that suitcases be unpacked and clothes readied." The tall woman swung her head towards Sookie. "Anything else?"

Sookie just shook her head. She was sure there was something else but she realized she really had no idea. "Perhaps a note telling them when meetings would start and phone numbers they can call for information? Directions to meeting rooms?" Mr. Cataliades offered.

Devrah nodded. "Of course! It's been so long since we had visitors. It's a true pleasure having the place come back to life…. So to speak." Sookie found herself smiling in return. The housekeeper's pleasure was infectious. "Now we have two more hours until sunset. I can have an early dinner arranged for you before everything gets busy. Oh, and my goodness, I almost forgot. There is a were by the name of Shari Decker who showed up. She is claiming to be a guard sent for you from the Shreveport Pack? Your palace guards are holding her downstairs."

"Oh cheese and rice," Sookie exclaimed. "I forgot all about that. I should meet with her. Can you arrange that?" Devrah gave Sookie a stern look.

"Not meaning any disrespect, Mistress, but you sure you don't want to wait for the king?"

Sookie almost told Devrah that she was perfectly capable of handling a simple interview when she caught a look from Mr. Cataliades. He was looking at her very directly and his eyebrows were raised. It backed her up for a minute and she considered that she had not seen any emails or other messages from Alcide or Jason or Calvin about this person. "You know, I think you're right," Sookie said. "When Thalia rises she can bring her to me. I trust Thalia to know what to do." Devrah nodded and Mr. Cataliades smiled.

Mr. Cataliades asked to be shown to a room where he could spread out to get some work done. Devrah showed him to an office space on the first floor herself. As she closed the door she turned to Sookie. "Anything else I can get for you, Mistress?" she asked.

Sookie tilted her head to the side and said, "I know everyone is really busy, but do you think you could spare someone to give me the nickel tour? I mean I'm supposed to be living here and I don't have any idea where everything is."

Devrah smiled broadly. "Of course, Mistress. I wish I could do it myself. I'll see if I can get Meg. And when you are done I will have dinner ready for you on the rooftop If you like." Devrah walked with Sookie to a door that opened into a lovely larger room that was furnished with soft chairs and thick rugs. "This room was one of the Queen's favorites. When she had business to conduct she would retreat here between meetings."[1] [2] [3] [4]

Sookie looked at the rich wall coverings and the sofas and curtains that had been upholstered in soft pinks and yellows and creams. In a flash she remembered being shown into this same room before. There had been two desks then and the Queen and Andre had been here. "This is lovely. I'll wait here." As Devrah turned to leave, Sookie said, "Devrah? Do you think we could just call each other by our first names when no one else is around?"

Devrah looked back and Sookie caught a brief look of fear running across the woman's face. "No, Mistress," she said. "I just don't think that would be a good idea. I mean just for now."

"Of course," Sookie nodded. "I understand." She felt bad for even asking and at the same time felt angry that the staff and this good woman in particular had to fear her.

She watched the door close and then pulled out her phone to check her email. Sookie longed to see her brother and Michele; to be back with people who laughed and poked fun at her and didn't care if her hair was messy or she had something stuck in her teeth. Sookie took a deep breath and then typed a quick email to her brother asking what he knew about the were who was sent to be her guard. When she didn't see an email from Alcide she brought up his email address and drafted a message to him too. She found herself remembering her time in Jackson when Alcide had let her stay in his apartment. She had liked him then and had even thought they might make a couple. Sookie smiled to herself as she thought about how much had changed since those days.

It wasn't long before there was a quick knock at the door and Meg's face followed. "Devrah said you wanted a tour, Mistress?"

Sookie acknowledged Meg so she would straighten from her bow and then she followed the young woman through the downstairs area. The corridor they were in had several meeting rooms as well as the 'retiring room' Sookie had been seated in. Once they got to the end of the corridor they went through a set of double doors that opened into a room that could have been a small ballroom or a large dining room. There was a dais at one end that held two formal, fancy chairs. There were couches set up in informal seating areas and the other end had an open space with a piano and some music stands. Meg turned to Sookie and said, "This is where the gathering will be held, Mistress. The fellas who will be playing music will set up over there." Meg gestured at the space near the piano. "We had the piano in here already so it seemed like the right place to put them. And then there's some room for anyone who wants to dance."

Sookie couldn't help noticing how every room, no matter how well decorated, made her feel like she was walking into a closet. Then she realized that the reason all the rooms felt so small was that there were no windows; it was like a recurring dream where every door you opened led into another box. The feeling of airlessness was becoming overwhelming.

Sookie cast about for something to replace the direction her mind was headed. "Were you here when the Queen lived here?" Sookie asked.

"No, Mistress," Meg replied. "But I was on staff when Victor Madden was around. Thank goodness he became finally dead pretty soon after or I probably wouldn't be here now. After I started I found out that staff either didn't stay or didn't live long. The palace wasn't a good place to be then unless you were a donor who liked it rough or a vampire." Meg had seemed like she was about to say something else but then she just looked away and smiled brightly. Sookie 'heard' something about Devrah's daughter having been in some danger. Then the thought was gone.

Meg showed her other meeting rooms that were on the same floor. Some were wired for internet but most weren't. Sookie wasn't surprised. Vampires, generally speaking, were as tech savvy as she was and that wasn't saying much. Sookie was proud of the way she could maneuver around her laptop now and how she could text but she knew that most of the folks in Bon Temps, including Jason and Michele, seemed to 'get' technology in a way that was light years ahead of her.

As they wound around to the back of the building where the kitchen and work areas were housed, Meg stepped into a narrow corridor. She walked up to an ornate wooden door and when she pushed, it opened to reveal an indoor garden. There were hot house plants and a little tiled fountain with a pool. There were birds that flitted in the trees and high overhead Sookie could see the glass panels she had glimpsed from the rooftop patio. Meg smiled. "The legend at the palace is that this was the Queen's favorite place. Of course she was never here during the day, but she could have been. The glass is special and it filters out the white light. The Queen was told that white light is the light that is deadly to vampires. The other spectrum light won't kill them." Meg nodded as she watched Sookie look around with wonder.

"It's amazing!" Sookie exclaimed. "I've only ever seen something like this in the movies."

Meg nodded. "Yes Mistress. The story I was told is that there was a movie that the Queen loved. It was a story about a couple in New York that married so he could stay in the country. The woman had an apartment with an indoor garden. After she saw it, the Queen had this built. There used to be butterflies in here too, but Mr. Madden never liked it much and he wouldn't spend the extra money to keep it up." Meg shrugged.

Sookie wandered into the garden. The space was set up almost like a star with small paths that ran from the center area. Some arms had a bench or chairs. A couple had a small sculpture. Although the space was not large it had been well arranged to allow areas of privacy. Sookie was examining a plaque on a far wall; it had the face of a man peering out from branches; his hair seeming to merge with a carved tree, when the door from the building opened and two women walked forward, talking. Sookie heard Meg challenge them, "What are you doing here?"

"Who do you think you are Miss Nosey Pants?" one of the women growled in return. "You can't tell us what to do and you know it." Sookie stepped back making sure she remained out of sight. She could see the women through the branches of the trees and shrubs. They were attractive in a hard way. It didn't look like they were wearing a lot of makeup but they were very well maintained. Their clothes were clingy and expensive and cut low and high in all the right places. One of them stepped towards Meg in an aggressive way. "You'll keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you. There are new vamps in the house and we're just making sure that everything is ready."

The other one had her hands on her hips and her voice was snarly as well. "This could be my chance and I don't need your big mouth screwing it up for me. No one needs to know we were wandering around in here. Just remember. I know about Luis passing you money. I can make sure you have trouble with Devrah." Then the women laughed. As they turned to leave Sookie heard one say to the other, "I'm going to make sure I'm in his line of sight first tonight." And then Sookie saw it from the woman's head. She saw Eric. He was drinking from a donor; a man. The man was beautiful and he had a dreamy look on his face. His hand was behind him and he was obviously rubbing Eric as the vampire drank.

Sookie couldn't move. She found she had tears coming to her eyes and her chest hurt. "Mistress?" Meg called and Sookie could hear her walking forward. Sookie quickly turned away from the other woman and wiped the moisture from her eyes. She took a deep breath and centered herself so that her voice wouldn't shake. "Who were they?" she asked.

"Donors," Meg answered. "The one who talked first was Desiree. The other one is Pauline. Victor brought them in along with the rest."

"The rest?" Sookie asked.

Meg nodded. "There are a lot of donors here. Most are just like them. The men are the worst." Meg sighed.

"Where do they live?" Sookie asked.

"Downstairs. There are two floors below this one. One is for the donors and guards. The other is for," Meg shrugged, "other things. I've never been down there except for laundry and sometimes to get things from storage: And of course I go into the donor and guard quarters to clean and serve."

Sookie was thinking through everything she had heard when Meg said, "It's probably time to head upstairs for dinner with your guest, Mistress."

They took the elevator this time. It was a pretty elevator and a little old fashioned. There was a guard who bowed and closed the grill across the door and then worked the buttons for them. "Mistress," he bowed as she exited.

As soon as they emerged from the building and out onto the roof Sookie found herself walking forward so she could stand at the edge of the wall looking out over the city and breathed deep. She thought about Eric; the look on his face as others bowed to him, the easy way he stood and how every part of him looked like the king that he was. And she thought of herself. She knew that she could dress up and stand tall but it would just feel like a lie. She didn't feel like she could be any more a queen than a pig could be a ballerina and suddenly she just wanted to be home and home didn't feel like this place at all, even if Eric was here.

From behind her she heard Mr. Cataliades say, "It is hard, these changes. You shouldn't be too hard on yourself. This is all new to you. He has had a thousand years and a great deal of experience." Sookie turned around and saw the demon's expression turn quizzical, and then become a look of understanding. Mr. Cataliades opened his arms and Sookie stepped into them.

As he wrapped his arms around her, the lawyer said, "I can hear your thoughts. How much sleep did you get today?"

"Not much," Sookie said. "Maybe four hours. Maybe five."

"And you have heard things you understand and things you don't." Mr. Cataliades sighed. "You know I view myself as your guardian," he said. Sookie was surprised. She had heard him say something similar before but it didn't feel as real to her as it did right now. "I will always stand beside you, even if it means standing against the Viking. I told him this when I saw him in Oklahoma after Freyda's fall."

Sookie pulled back a little. "I don't think that's necessary, but you know? It does feel good to hear someone say it."

Mr. Cataliades smiled and nodded at her. "No, I don't think it's necessary either. He cares a great deal for you. I might even say he loves you after his fashion. But there are things that are taken for granted among vampires; ways that they have always behaved that are different from what others believe. If you were to talk with him about what you heard from the women you might find that he simply acted from instinct."

"Is it good?" Sookie asked.

"Is what good, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Being able to read everyone's mind? Vampires too?"

The lawyer's smile broadened. "It is a helpful tool for a lawyer. And I have every faith that you will find that out for yourself some day." When it looked like Sookie would say something the attorney shook his head and said, "Enough questions. Let's have some dinner."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sookie was in the sitting area when Eric walked from their bedroom. He was looking for her; she could tell. "Sookie? You're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Sookie told him and she smiled.

"I was surprised to wake up alone," he said and his returning smile told her he was asking a question.

"It's been a long day and I didn't get a lot of sleep. I was just resting.," Sookie said. Sookie wasn't sure she was ready to talk about what she had heard earlier so she decided to change the subject. "Mr. Cataliades is here. We just had dinner up on the roof. I forgot that tomorrow I have that first counseling session for the divorce in Shreveport. Of course I have to go. I'll be driving with Mr. Cataliades in the morning."

Eric sat down next to her. "How long will you be gone?" he asked. The way he was looking at her told Sookie that he was not fooled.

"A couple days. Maybe more," she answered.

Eric's eyes never left hers. He stroked her cheek. "Sookie, are you sure you are feeling well? Your eyes are dark and you look pale."

Sookie found herself feeling increasingly cranky. She was so tired she knew she wasn't buffering her feelings and Eric was picking up on her unhappiness. She decided to try another tack. "I know I didn't get enough sleep Eric. But I did take care of Twy."

Eric's look became mischievous. "And does she still live, lover? Did you have to beat her into submission? Or were you able to charm her?"

"Neither. We agreed to become lovers and decided you can share the bed on weekends and holidays," Sookie sassed.

Eric's smile dampened a little. "That is not appetizing," he said. "The thought of having to service that bag of bones is unpleasant. I never understood Pam's interest in models of any kind."

"Yeah, like I'd share you with anyone," Sookie smiled and then her smile fell a little as she realized that her unspoken anger had surfaced.

Eric looked at her in a speculative way and Sookie could tell that he was suspicious. "I should feed," he told her. "It will be a long night for me," and he started to stand up.

"Eric?" Sookie said, "I'm here."

"I do not think it is a good idea. You are tired and I can see that the past few days are taking a toll on you. It would be wrong of me to weaken you. There are many donors here. It is their purpose," and then Eric's eyes widened as he caught her reaction. "All right," he said, his eyes narrowing. "Now I know something has happened. What is it?"

Sookie sighed. "I saw two of them today. Donors. Women. They were talking about tonight and how they were looking forward to it; like it was their big chance."

Eric nodded. "Donor pools, like the one here, can be a strange group. Their worlds are small and it can make them petty and cruel. Most of them vie for attention, hoping to catch the eye of a vampire who will take them from the pool and perhaps give them immortality while they are still young and beautiful." Eric shrugged. "But it is necessary for a palace. There are so many who are expected to come and go as business is conducted. We need a ready access to a blood supply."

"One of them was thinking about you," Sookie continued, her voice low. Eric's brow wrinkled.

"I have not fed from any woman but you; not since before Sanctum," he told her.

Sookie looked up into Eric's face then and she let him see the hurt in her eyes. "She was remembering you feeding from a man here. He was rubbing you, Eric, and you were letting him."

Eric shook his head. "Sookie, I did not initiate anything with any donor. I didn't touch any of them and I didn't follow through with any invitation. You know feeding is a sensual act for me. I should have stopped him, but I was distracted." Eric ran his thumb over her cheek, tracing the line of the bone. "I have also been stressed. There has been much to consider. I am sorry."

"Well I don't like it, Eric. If you have an itch I don't want you letting some paid person scratch it."

"You're jealous!" Eric laughed. Sookie's face turned almost immediately angry and Eric grabbed her to him before she could storm off. "I am sorry. I do not mean to laugh," he said and he held her close. When she calmed and he could feel her relaxing in his embrace he said, "I am worried now."

"Why?" Sookie asked, her voice muffled against his chest.

Eric reached between then to stroke her breast through her shirt. "Because you so quickly forgot that I did come to you for itch scratching. At the time I thought I was being selfish, pulling you from sleep to make love to me. But you did seem to be having some problems sleeping yourself so I thought it would.. how do you say it? Something about killing birds."

"Kill two birds with one stone?" Sookie suggested. Then she hit him with her fist. "It's not funny, Eric."

Eric smiled above her and stroked her back. "No. It's not funny." She could hear him sigh. "I forget how young you are: How strange all of this must be to you. You have never really lived with vampires." As he said it, Sookie realized it was true. She had lived around vampires. She had dated vampires. She had been married to Eric, if you recognized a knife ceremony as marriage. But in all those years she had never spent more than a night or two under the same roof with vampires.

Eric caught her chin with his finger and tilted her face up so that he could kiss her. "You know you are my heart, yes?"

Sookie looked into his eyes and she did know; all the way down to her toes. So she nodded and then laid her head against Eric's shoulder. As Sookie breathed in his scent and felt that familiar comfort settle over her. Then she said, "I know feeding from donors is reality, Eric. I know there aren't a lot of choices. But it doesn't sit well with me." Sookie shrugged. "Maybe I'll get used to it." But as she leaned against Eric's chest she knew she never would.

All too soon there was a knock at the door. Rather than wait for permission, Pam walked in. "So there you are," she exclaimed. "Have you seen the time? Thank goodness I had the foresight to order clothing. It's in the hallway and we have work to do."

Sookie looked at Pam and then looked at Eric, her smile plastered on her face. Eric looked like he was going to say something but Sookie patted his chest. "Show time," she told him. "Time to pull on our party clothes and get moving." Eric nodded then leaned down to kiss her head.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse," he growled in his best sexy voice.

Pam started pulling him until he stood and then she pushed him out the door. "Twy has a wardrobe already assembled for you downstairs. The others are being outfitted and there are pictures. Get moving." Sookie shook her head and waved.

As Eric left Pam followed him and then came right back in wheeling a small dress rack.

Pam pushed and prodded. Sookie smiled and responded with set, polite answers to all the questions. She was a little surprised to realize that she was still two dress sizes below what she had been when she married Sam.

"I see you really set Twy in her place," Pam was prattling. "She told me that we all needed to be ready for formal photographs, but that we only had two hours to get them done and that those were your orders. I don't know what you did, but she is nicer than I've ever seen her. You might have broken her," and Pam laughed. Sookie found herself shuffled into a black dress that fell just above her knee. The neckline curved gracefully into a heart shape and emphasized her shoulders and breasts. Pam tried to shove her into stiletto heels but Sookie held out for a more modest shoe.

"We need hair and makeup help," Pam stated. "I'm texting Twy. She'll send someone up here that can help."

Sookie looked up at Pam as she walked back and forth, the phone clutched between her hands. "You look beautiful," Sookie told her. The vampire was wearing an ice pink gown with a high neckline. There were rows of chains studded with diamonds around her neck over the material of the gown and there were intricate earrings that framed her face. Her hair was pulled up in an equally intricate weave of braids and pins and the effect was a halo of gold with sparkles that caught the light and flashed. Sookie giggled as she found herself comparing Pam to a Disney Princess with an M. Night Shyamalan twist.

Within a few minutes there was a knock on the door and they were joined by a woman who pursed her lips and then steered Sookie into a chair. Sookie smiled and nodded some more as her hair was pulled and pinned. Pam and the stylist talked about her like she wasn't even there until Sookie cleared her throat and using her two first fingers, pointed at her own eyes and said, "Talk to the person please!" Pam rolled her eyes and the stylist just smiled, but they didn't change how they behaved one bit.

Finally Pam walked away and when she returned she had the box that held the former Queen's jewels in her hands.

The necklace Pam selected from the box was heavy. It was set with rubies so large that Sookie wondered how they could be real. Surrounding the rubies were knots of diamonds in some white metal. Sookie was sure it wasn't silver. There were matching earrings but Sookie exclaimed right away that they were too heavy so Pam substituted diamond drop earrings. The stylist dipped into the box and found two ruby and diamond clips which she fastened into Sookie's hair.

And then Pam fastened a bracelet on her arm. Sookie found herself staring at the bracelet. The last time she had seen it had been when she had smuggled it onto the Queen's arm; the night that Peter Threadgill had died. "This is the one, isn't it?" Sookie asked. Pam looked from the bracelet to her friend's face.

"It was meant for a Queen, Sookie. It belongs to you." Sookie found herself starting to tear up and Pam exclaimed, "Oh no you don't! If you ruin your face before the photographs I'll stake you myself!"

"Good luck," said Sookie. "The only time that worked didn't turn out so well for the other guy. And I'm faster now." The stylist wrapped up and left. Sookie stood and grabbed a little clutch purse to take with her.

"Sookie?" Pam said sharply. "Where's your ring?"

"What ring?" Sookie asked.

Pam's eyes narrowed. "The ring Eric bought you; the ruby. He told me he was going to give it to you." And Sookie could feel a flush of anger running up her neck. Pam could see the change in color and asked, "Sookie? Is everything okay?"

Sookie pasted her smile on her face. She knew she wasn't angry with Pam. She was angry with a certain tall vampire who seemed to tell other people their personal business.

'_Well, at least he didn't go crying to her when I told him I wanted to wait_,' Sookie thought, and she felt some small satisfaction in that. "I'm fine," she said, and she stood up. "Are we ready?"

"Is there a reason you and Eric aren't bonded yet?" Pam persisted.

Sookie looked at the blond vampire and took a deep breath. "I love you like a sister, Pam," Sookie said. "But that is personal and between Eric and me."

"But isn't this the kind of thing that best friends talk about?" Pam asked.

Sookie rolled her eyes and moved toward the door. "Not really," she said in return. "There are some things that just belong between a man and a woman. And Eric and I just need to work it out." But as Sookie walked into the corridor and then into the elevator she found herself thinking of Tara. This was the kind of thing she could talk about with Tara and had in the past. Sookie found herself missing home again and she wondered if Mr. Cataliades would consider a side trip to Bon Temps after their time in court tomorrow.

As the doors closed Pam looked at the telepath. "You know what Dr. Phil says?" Sookie looked straight ahead. She couldn't believe she was going to get television life advice from a vampire. Pam didn't seem to notice Sookie's skepticism. "Dr. Phil says you have to name it before you can claim it. If you want a life with Eric you have to proclaim it to the world and make it so. Not bonding and not wearing the ring he bought you is not claiming." When Sookie didn't respond Pam's face changed and her expression became a little more reflective. "Unless you have changed your mind. Have you, Sookie?"

"Stop worrying, Pam," Sookie told her. "I haven't changed my mind. But there really hasn't been much time for us together. You know?"

Pam's brow wrinkled. "But what about all that time in Jackson? Eric should have been organizing things here. Instead he was being with you. What are you waiting for?"

"Nice guilt trip, Pam. I know you don't get it, but I have had a lot to deal with. I'm with Eric and I'm sure we'll figure this all out and I'm sure it will be soon. I get it. My life is not like your life. I don't have forever to figure this out. I swear to you I won't delay any more than I have to."

"What do you mean, Sookie? Eric told me that Dr. Ludwig says you are near fae. Including your lifespan."

Sookie felt her mouth drop and she turned to Pam. When Pam saw the shock on her face she stammered, "I thought you knew. I am sure Eric was going to tell you as soon as you had some time together, like you said."

Sookie shook her head. "Whatever, Pam. But I guess I'm not surprised to find out that you knew and I didn't."

Sookie immediately regretted her snap of temper aimed at Pam. Sookie put her hand on Pam's arm. She generally didn't make physical contact with Pam because she knew it sent mixed signals, but she needed Pam to just let it go.

Sookie found she was no longer surprised that Eric had moved her into being the last to know again. She wasn't even angry about it. She was tired of finding herself repeating the same thing over and over when it came to his treating her like a child. '_I'll think about it later_,' she promised herself; after we get through tonight and I have some time to think this through calmly.

Sookie took a deep breath and thought maybe she was changing. She could remember a time when she would have just stormed up to Eric in front of all his friends and ripped him up one side and down the other. Now it was different.

When they reached the ground floor the lift doors opened and Pam walked them both to the cameras. As she approached, Twy stepped forward to greet her. "Oh look at you! You look marvellous," she said.

"Thanks," Sookie said. Then she reached into her little bag and retrieved Mr. Cataliades' business card. "Here is the contact info for my attorney. You can send the agreement or contract or whatever to him. I'll be with him most of tomorrow and I'll let him know it's coming." Twy nodded and tucked the card into her sleeve. Then she walked Sookie forward and motioned to the photographer.

There were photos taken of Sookie alone. Then Sookie asked to have photos taken of her and Pam. At one point Eric had wandered in and Twy and the photographer posed them together, both sitting and standing. Sookie thought that this must be what it's like to have your picture taken at the prom. The photographer moved lights. He had Eric standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder. Then he had her standing beside him, her chin tilted just so. It all seemed unreal.

When Twy released them she had Pam stay back and Sookie recognized Thomas and Jane walking in, shepherded by Sonder. Thomas smiled and Jane nodded as they passed. Eric had his hand on the small of her back and guided her into the large room she had seen earlier. It looked even better now There were flowers on the small tables and there was dramatic lighting around the ornate chairs that Sookie knew signified thrones. She looked up to see Eric watching her. He had seen her looking at the thrones; where they would be seated together and Sookie could see how much it meant to him. She allowed the pride she felt to flow to him and he brought his arm around her and squeezed just a little.

Mr. Cataliades walked up to them. "Miss Stackhouse, you look wonderful this evening." He bowed to Eric, "Your majesty," he said. A server walked past with a tray that had goblets filled with blood.

Eric glanced at the young man and said, "My intended would like a gin and tonic. Can you go and get that for her? And Mr. Cataliades? What would you like to drink?"

"Ice tea," the attorney told the server. He turned back to Eric and bowed again. "You are most kind."

Sookie watched this new Eric who nodded just once to the lawyer. This Eric seemed to expect and accept the deference that all now showed him. He seemed in some ways even further away than he ever had before. It was a solid cloak of politics and custom that covered him now and Sookie wondered what it would take to find the man underneath. Then she shook her head a little. She told herself she was being silly.

Sookie could see Indira walking towards them, a soft smile on her face. "Sookie!" she greeted the telepath and bowed, her hands together in front of her. Indira was wearing a beautiful rose colored sari with a scarf that was all the colors of a sunset. They quickly fell into conversation and Sookie soon found herself laughing as they talked of Area 5 and the vampires and weres and humans they knew in common. Indira had stories of Alcide and even Calvin Norris. She told Sookie about the sign in back of the Fangtasia bar that had a picture of the telepath with a red line through it. "The bartenders think it gives them good luck," she chuckled.

As they laughed, Sookie looked around the room. She saw Pam standing close by chatting with Thierry and her sheriffs. There was another vampire standing there with his back to her. He turned and she realized it was Rubio Hermosa. She had not seen him since that night at Fangtasia; the night they killed Victor and all his people. Sookie had heard he had been named sheriff. As their eyes met they nodded in the way that soldiers who have fought the same battle acknowledge each other.

The musicians started playing at the end of the room and Sookie turned her head to watch. Then she saw Maxwell Lee walk forward and sit at the piano. The music took turns at bluesy and jazz and that unique bawdy sound that was the pulse of the city. When they started to play "Georgia on My Mind", Eric asked her to dance. Sookie lost herself in the music and the magic that was always dancing with Eric. His hand on her waist was firm and he led her confidently through steps and twirls. When they finished they were met with polite applause and Sookie found herself blushing.

Eric steered them towards Russell Edgington and Bartlett Crowe. "You look very natural together," Bartlett told them.

Sookie smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you. And you look wonderful too. It's real nice to see you both again. I can't thank you enough for letting us use the house in Jackson. It was just about the nicest thing anyone could have done for us."

"Think nothing of it," Russell smiled. "We had business in Indiana and it was good to know that the house was being looked after."

"Of course, we had thought our famous author would be watching over things now that you've left, but it appears he has decided to return to Bon Temps." Bartlett raised his eyebrow in an obvious question.

"Well, I can't say it's a real surprise," Sookie smiled back. "Seeing as he has kin in Bon Temps he probably wants to spend his time and money on his family."

Eric gave her a close look. He knew that her remark was no where near as kind as it sounded. [5] [6]

When the band took a break Maxwell Lee walked over to join them as well. Sookie had always admired the quiet vampire and she was genuinely grateful for the time he had spent by her side when she was in Dr. Ludwig's hospital in the aftermath of Sam Merlotte. "It's real nice to see you again, Max," Sookie said.

"Miss Stackhouse," he said with a bow. "You look much better than the last time we were together."

"I'd say so," Sookie smiled. "I was pretty pathetic. Kind of embarrassed to think back on it. I promise you I'm much more lively now!"

Max smiled and ducked his head. "I am relieved," he told her. Then he turned to Eric and bowed more deeply. From that position he said, "I have a favor to ask, your majesty."

Eric gestured with his hand and Max straightened. He stood tall and spoke in a very direct way to Eric. "I would ask your indulgence to live here within the palace for a time. I believe that the first order of business is to identify and register all vampires currently living in this area. You will want a similar census for your other areas and I would be best able to coordinate that information with you if I were physically here."

Eric glanced at Sookie and she smiled and shrugged. Then he said, "We would welcome you to join us here. Your assistance in the work that lies ahead will be invaluable. I am reluctant to divert too much energy from your planned expansion of Fangtasia."

Pam had wandered over with Thomas in tow. "You don't have to worry about that, Eric," she said. "I will be the primary liaison for the expansion. Indira will be our point person. She knows the business well and Area 5 needs the least amount of work. The expansions will continue on schedule and Maxwell can concentrate on Area 1 and any assistance you need in centralizing the work efforts here."

Eric turned his eyes fully on Sookie. "Perhaps you would also be willing to help with the transition of palace operations. Sookie is Mistress here but there is much to do to sort out the chaos that Victor allowed." Eric smiled most particularly at Sookie, "That is if Sookie agrees."

Sookie found that there was a part of her that was grateful; even enthusiastic about the idea. A vampire who understood how things work and who was a wizard with numbers was a godsend. On the other hand she couldn't escape the feeling that she was being maneuvered and it needled her pride. Sookie nodded and made herself say, "It would sure be a big help to both of us." But in the back of her mind Sookie realized she was starting to tally up things that Eric had done or failed to do that were starting to piss her off.

"If you would like some suggestions, Max, I would be happy to assist," Thomas volunteered. "I have lived in several palaces over the years. As Isaiah's second I had direct experience with some of the protocols. There were things that went well and things you may want to consider changing. I was surprised how many things were different from living in an Area."

Maxwell smiled. "I would welcome your input. While I have visited kings and queens over the years I have not lived nor worked in a royal residence. It would be helpful."

Sookie watched the men talking past her and she spoke up. "Of course you're going to discuss any changes with me before you make them, right?"

Beside her she could see Eric start. He seemed to put two and two together and confirmed, "Of course they would seek the approval of their Mistress before doing anything."

'_Good save_,' Sookie thought and she took one mistake off the list she intended to beat him with later. [7] [8]

Bartlett found himself watching the interaction of the couple with narrowed eyes. It was clear to any vampire with a nose that they were not bonded. They seemed to be working well as a team. There had been points this evening when he expected the telepath to protest but she had deferred to the Viking. Eric was quickly settling into his role; everything from posture to timing seemed in place. He had been sure that Russell's trust was deserved and everything he had seen tonight supported that. If he was totally honest with himself, the idea of a non-vampire in the role of consort was still troubling, even if she was fae royalty. Bartlett wondered which side she would take if her loyalties were seriously pushed. If it came down to a choice between fae and vampire or were and vampire – would she stay at her bondeds side and support their Clan?

Russell brought his finger to his wristwatch in a not so subtle hint. Bartlett nodded and then looked up to the Viking. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Eric brought his arm around Sookie and looked down into her face, his eyebrows raised in a silent question. Sookie smiled up at him and nodded. Eric followed Bartlett Crowe to the dais at the other end of the room. Together he and Sookie stepped up, and then Eric led the telepath to one of the formal chairs and he indicated that she should sit. Once Sookie was settled, he turned back towards the room and took a place standing just to the side of her. He carefully laid his hand across the back of her chair and stood tall, his head high. Sookie had the distinct impression that Eric's placement was deliberate and had some meaning to the vampires who were there.

Thalia walked up then from her place along a far wall and bowed before them. "Majesty," she said. Then she stood, bowed her head and said, "Sookie." Eric nodded once and then Thalia continued, directly her statement specifically to Eric. "There is a were here who would present herself as a guard for your intended."

Eric replied, "You may have her present herself to us this evening. I have received word from Alcide Herveaux, the Packmaster of the Long Tooth Pack that she comes highly recommended. I will rely on your assessment of her abilities before I give my approval. Only the best may be trusted with your Mistress' safety."

Sookie felt the smile on her face transforming into her Crazy Sookie smile. She was determined not to embarrass Eric in front of the court but she couldn't help her jaw from grinding. Eric must have felt her burst of frustration because he inclined his head enough to meet her eyes. Sookie could tell the minute he figured out what he had done. He mouthed the word, "Sorry" and then pulled himself back to face Thalia and all who stood behind her. He gestured and the small vampire walked up on to the dais and took a position behind the chair to stand at Sookie's other side.

Bartlett Crowe stepped forward now. He advanced until he stood just in front of the dais step, nodded his head and then turned to face those assembled.

Sookie looked up then and saw that the room was a lot more crowded. There were faces she recognized; Devrah and Titus; Meg and Stuart. Their faces were among the many people who Sookie assumed lived or worked in the palace. As she scanned the faces she found herself recognizing the face of the man she had seen in the minds of the donors. He was smiling openly at Eric and he licked his lips. Beside him was one of the women Sookie had seen in the garden room and she was pulling her shirt down in a way that outlined her breasts. Sookie couldn't believe that these people would act this way in front of so many people. Her sour thoughts were interrupted by the Indiana king who said in a clear voice, "This is Eric the North Man, King of Louisiana and Arkansas and his intended, Sookie Stackhouse. Step forward and pledge your fealty."

Pam was the first. She walked forward, her head held high. When she stood before the dais she bowed gracefully and repeated the words that vampires had used throughout time to make clear their allegiance and their bond. She was followed by each of the Sheriffs in turn.

Once the sheriffs had completed their pledges, a tall, graceful woman with dark hair and broad shoulders came forward. She looked specifically at Sookie and then bowed. "I am for you, Mistress," she said. Sookie could tell she was a were and assumed this was the prospective guard that Alcide had sent. Sookie thought the woman looked a little like Maria Starr.

"Welcome," Sookie said and the female were straightened. She bowed to Eric and then turned and walked back to a place along the wall near the door.

Sookie would never forget the way Eric looked that night. The light above the dais was angled so that it shone on his hair and highlighted the planes of his face. He stood straight and tall as every person there came forward and bowed, repeating their oath. Her Viking was king now and Sookie was happy for him.

From their places to the side, the kings Edgington and Crowe watched the ceremony. "Well, it's a start," said Russell. "I have a feeling that Madden left a mess behind him. Northman will need to invest time and attention to getting things sorted if he hopes to start moving forward any time soon."

"When does the Princess leave for Iowa?" Bartlett asked. "It will probably be a good thing to get her out of the way for a bit and it could be to her benefit to have the Queens available for advice. Phoebe can be a little chilly, but Maude will take her under her wing. If anyone knows how to pull a palace together, it's Maude." Bartlett smiled, tapping his fingers lightly against his lip "Maybe I should float up to Iowa to spend some time too; just to see our Sookie in action. The reports from Kentucky were most agreeable. Both sides of the negotiation found her to be an invaluable asset in helping to find a meeting of the minds."

Russell's eyebrows lifted and the smile on his face disappeared. "Are you sure you need to do that?" he asked. "You just returned. I had hoped that now that we have the Jackson house to ourselves we would have some time together."

Bartlett sighed and then smiled. He patted Russell's arm and said, "Of course. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. It will be wonderful to be able to wander a little. We could spend some time at Josephine's, just the two of us."

Beside him Russell relaxed. He gestured towards Eric and Sookie with his chin. "You know," he said, "I had hoped that by now they would be bonded, but I can smell that hasn't happened yet."

Bartlett laced his fingers through Russell's. "It is a mystery," he agreed. "I can't imagine what they are waiting for. I have never been so happy to have that knowledge that I will always be your Bart."

"As I will always be your Rusty," the Mississippi king confirmed, and he kissed Bartlett's hand before settling his arm around his partner's waist.


	10. Chapter 10 - Beating to Home

Chapter 10 – Beating to Home

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone for your support and interest in the story. I love hearing from you. Thank you Breathesgirl for sharing your skills with me.

**Nautical Note**: Beating means that the wind is coming at you so the only way to make progress is to turn the boat, first left and then right, over and over again to sail against the wind. The most frustrating time to be in this positon is when you are headed home and you wonder if you will ever make enough forward progress to gain safe harbor.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There were no longer people stepping forward to bow and pledge. Eric looked down at Sookie and he extended his hand to her. Sookie recognized that Eric was performing. The way he held his head and the exaggerated movement he made with the offer to take her hand was all for show. As Sookie smiled in a way that she was sure was expected, she looked out into the room of faces and realized that the knot of people she knew to be donors had not stepped forward. She knew that on some level she had been looking for them; the women from the garden and the man she knew Eric had fed from.

Eric must have felt her surprise because he tilted his head a bit and extended his hand with a little more force.

Sookie made a point of laying her hand in his first. '_Don't leave him hanging_,' she thought with a wry smile. "I was wondering about the people who live in the donor group," she said out loud. "I guess I would have expected them to pledge too."

Eric's brow wrinkled. "It is not customary," he told her.

"Oh," Sookie said. Then she persisted, "But why would that be? I mean of everyone here they have the most access to you vampires, right?" She could see the eye roll starting on Eric's face when she made her decision. "I would feel better knowing that every creature that will be in contact with you on a regular basis has made their loyalty clear."

Eric's face became serious and Sookie could hear the buzz in the room still. She knew that with their hearing, the conversation between herself and Eric had been followed by every vampire in the room and that was pretty much everyone in attendance. While she hadn't exactly challenged him, Sookie had just made a demand. Eric glanced at Thalia and gave a short nod. Thalia was not smiling as she stepped from the dais and headed towards the back of the room. '_Fine_,' thought Sookie. '_Not like you smile much anyway_!'

Eric drew her up so that she was standing beside him. He leaned to brush her cheek with his lips and whispered, "We will talk later."

Sookie looked at him brightly and ran her fingers over his cheek. She turned her head just a little so she could mouth the words 'Yes, we will," without being overseen.

There was a murmur as a group of no less than twenty five men and women stepped forward. They were of all nationalities and complexions. Most were in their twenties or early thirties but there were several who looked like they could have been minors. As they approached Sookie found herself listening to their array of thoughts. Some were curious about the new king and his court. Others were actively determining who they would target as potential long-term companions. More than one of the donors was looking at Sookie and thinking that the king could do so much better than a northern Louisiana hog caller. As each came forward, Sookie scanned them. She looked long and hard at the man she could tell was stealing things from the palace and selling them to an antiques dealer on the outside. She memorized the face of the woman who was thinking about telling her story to the newspaper. Most of the donors were curious as to why they had been called forward. It had never happened before and it worried them

Then it was the man's turn; the man Sookie had seen in the head of the woman earlier. As he bowed he was thinking in very graphic terms about taking Eric into his mouth. Eric was feeding from him most evenings and the man, Denny, was hopeful that this would lead to more. He wasn't malicious but he was attracted and wishing it would be mutual.

As Sookie watched each face she found herself wondering how these people had found their way here; what made someone decide to become a member of a donor pool. What story would they tell? Did they volunteer? Had they been kidnapped and now were so glamoured or addicted to the sensation of vampires feeding that they wouldn't leave? Then Sookie had a startling thought. What if they couldn't leave? Were these people really blood slaves? She wondered if this is how she would have ended up if Queen Sophie-Anne or Felipe de Castro had succeeded. As the last person bowed and then retreated Sookie found she couldn't even keep her Crazy Sookie smile in place.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked. Sookie shook herself out of her reverie and looked up at him. She could tell that what he was really asking was, "_Are you done_?"

'_Asshole_,' she thought quickly and then pasted a smile back on her face and said, "Of course, your majesty. Whenever you are."

As Eric stepped them both off the dais, Thalia approached with the were, Shari Decker following her. Shari smiled and said, "I bring greetings from Alcide Herveaux. He congratulates you and says he is happy to know that you would call on him at this time."

Sookie smiled and managed to detach her hand from Eric's without looking too much like they were fighting. "As a Friend of the Pack it was natural that I would look to the Pack master. As I have protected, so I look to the Pack to protect." As Sookie finished the expected words Shari bowed and then straightened up again. "As you may know, my brother, Jason, is a were panther. I hear that the Longtooth Pack and the panthers in Hotshot hunt together from time to time."

Shari nodded. "It hasn't happened often but we have had two outings now." She shrugged. "We have different habits, but at least no one's been hurt."

Sookie tried not to think about that too much. "Do you know my brother, Jason?" she asked.

"I do," the were answered. "He's good people and funny. He was real helpful the first time we were together. He had a couple stories that got us laughing so hard! Well, it broke the ice. Alcide is considering naming him a Friend of the Pack too. Just so you know."

Sookie's genuine smile returned. "I think that would mean a lot to him." When Shari smiled Sookie had to ask, "Are you related to Maria-Starr Cooper? I swear you look just like her."

"I'm her cousin," Shari said. Then she gave Sookie a warm and straightforward look. "I just want you to know that I volunteered for this. I will always be grateful to you for bringing in your friends and figuring out what happened to MarStar."

Sookie nodded. She remembered that night in Maria-Starr's apartment with Octavia and Amelia. Sookie had asked the witches to conduct an ectoplasmic reconstruction to determine who had killed the young woman. For Sookie, it had signaled the beginning of the Were War. Sookie shook her head. So many people she knew had died then. And the Fae War had followed fast on its heels.

Eric was still standing next to her but he had started looking around the room, clearly ready to start other conversations. "Go ahead," Sookie told him. "I know you have a lot of folks who want to talk with you."

Eric looked at her like he was angry, and then he schooled his face and smiled. 'Of course, Sookie. I was only waiting as a courtesy," and then he walked away toward Pam. Sookie looked up to meet Thalia's stern gaze and then the small vampire peeled off to shadow Eric.

Shari shrugged and huffed a little. "Touchy, aren't they?"

Sookie gave the were a sharp look. "Vampires are proud and with good reason."

Shari looked down and then nodded her head. "Of course. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Sookie listened hard. She could see the red snarl in the woman's head and then, suddenly the snarl seemed to part; tendrils of web snapping back and the woman's thoughts were open. She was tentative about this assignment. Alcide had warned her that she couldn't trust anything Sookie said. He told her that the telepath would run hot and then cold; that she was erratic and had a temper. He told her that even if it seemed like Sookie liked her, Shari should always remember that Sookie was a corpse lover first and foremost.

The regret Sookie felt almost offset the surprise of having the were's thoughts so clear. She could understand why Alcide might feel that way about her but at the same time she knew that Alcide had caused many of the misunderstandings between them himself. He was someone who thought well of himself and had a heavy hand when using people to serve the needs of his Pack. Sookie remembered the last time he had offered to be a couple. His motivation had been to gain use of her skills and not because of who she was or any real feeling between them.

As Sookie was considering, she got the uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching her; it was that creeping feeling at the back of her neck. She turned to see Mr. Cataliades staring, his eyes wide. There was something in the way he looked that had her excuse herself and walk towards him. As she arrived he reached for her hand and then, without warning, he was in her head. He asked her silently if she could hear him. When she nodded, he asked her if she was now able to read weres.

Sookie nodded. '_Try another one_,' Mr. Cataliades directed her silently. Sookie looked around the room until she saw Titus standing near the door. She took a deep breath and reached out with her mind. He seemed far away.

"Too far," she said out loud. Together they walked toward the guard and when Sookie was about ten feet away she heard him. He was thinking about his family and hoping the extra guests would mean extra money in his paycheck. He was happy he didn't live on premises and appreciated night hours so he could see his kids during the day. He was thinking that this group of vampires seemed a lot better than the last group, but with vampires you never could tell. He hoped that he wouldn't be stuck disposing of bodies like he had in past. Sookie's eyes became round and she found her heart racing. Beside her the demon lawyer was beaming. Sookie looked up and met Eric's look. His forehead was wrinkled and he looked worried. She made herself calm down, smiled and shook her head. She waited until he turned back to continue his conversation.

"This is most agreeable," Mr. Cataliades said. "Most agreeable."

Sookie looked directly at him and said, "Why Mr. C., did you know that there is a lovely little garden on this floor? I'd love to show it to you." In her head she thought at him, '_We can't discuss this here. Too many ears._'

Mr. Cataliades bowed and when she walked towards the door he followed her. Sookie remembered the turns and they walked down the short hallway to the wooden door. The door opened to soft lights highlighting the trees. Most of these lights were on the ground and shone up, giving the room a dreamy, jungle-like atmosphere. Sookie walked toward the fountain and then stopped. She could hear someone panting and moaning. Without thinking she walked toward the sound and found Thomas and Thierry. They had Sonder between them and they were both feeding. The young woman's hand was in Thierry's pants and Thomas had bared one of her breasts. Sookie dipped into Sonder's head and could tell at once that she'd been glamoured.

"You can stop right now," Sookie said. "I don't think she's in her right mind. You may think this is fun and games but it isn't right. We have donors here who would be happy to help y'all." Sookie could feel the lawyer step up behind her.

Thierry's eyes looked challenging as he lifted his head, but then he looked amused. He leaned forward and licked the marks on the girl's neck, healing the wounds. Then he removed her hand from his crotch and pulled himself together. Thomas' reaction was swifter. "I apologize, Mistress," he said. "A mistake." He looked at the woman and said, "You will run to your room and change your shirt. You were in such a hurry to find Twy you spilled something on yourself and you will need to throw your shirt away. You were almost in the ballroom when it happened. Thankfully you weren't seen and everything will be fine." When the woman's hands drifted over her blouse and she had righted herself, Thomas said, "You are running a little late. You should find Twy before she comes looking for you. It's been such a good night. No reason to mar it by angering her." Sonder nodded blankly and then hurried towards the door.

Once the woman had left, Thomas bowed, "Again, apologies Mistress."

"Yes, Mistress" Thierry said behind him. "A misunderstanding." They turned and followed Sonder out the door.

As they walked into the corridor, Thierry turned to Thomas. "I can't believe you would toady to that. I respect Northman; who wouldn't? But I do not understand the attraction of the blood bag. Did you hear her earlier? Her brother is two-natured? I can't imagine soiling myself with one of those."

"She is not a shifter," Thomas declared. "I'm not sure exactly what she is. I do know she is a skilled telepath; I saw it in Louisville. Whatever she is, she had Isaiah ready to bond with her."

Thierry's eyebrows lifted. "The original ice man? " Then Thierry's eyes turned considering. "Perhaps she is a witch. Of course you would know, but are you sure Kentucky wasn't thinking about making her his companion? A consort; like Northman proposes?"

Thomas shook his head. "I'm sure. He had me make calls to his attorney. He was ready to set her beside him." When Thierry's face kept its skeptical look, Thomas continued, "Crowe was calling her Princess in Minnesota and the rumor was that the title was real. I'm not sure what she is. Karin was there. She didn't say, but she wasn't herself"

Thierry hooted. "By the gods, you are still mooning over 'Kill Me Karin'? What is wrong with you? Where is the carefree hell raiser I knew in New York? Please tell me you haven't found some religious cause and are going to become tiresome and colorless. I might have to stake myself to end the boredom!"

"Go fuck yourself," Thomas snarled. "You wouldn't know a religious cause if it came out and bit you in the balls. You are a worthless sack of shit and I don't know why Misha ever let you live past your first three hundred years."

"Because I sing," Thierry laughed. "And I can run the bridges like no one else."

Thomas smiled fiercely and then landed a sucker punch on the taller vampire. Thierry snarled and launched himself at Thomas and there was a flurry as the two threw punches and bit at each other in the way of barely civilized brothers. Finally Thierry roared, "Okay, okay. Not the eyes. And you've ripped my favorite shirt!"

Thomas got off him and growled, "You deserved it. You're an ass," and he landed one more kick.

"True," Thierry said with a smirk. "But a damn sexy one. What's say we go find ourselves another blood bag to share."

"Only if I get tops," Thomas growled.

"I have a better idea. We'll put her on her knees and we'll play round robin."

"Done!" Thomas yelled. "First one there gets to choose," and he took off for the stairway that led to the donor area.

When the vampires left Sookie turned to Mr. Cataliades. "I sure hope Eric chose well with those two," she sighed. Shaking her head, Sookie walked further into the garden and sat down on a bench. Mr. Cataliades took a seat across from her. Sookie's curiosity shone in her eyes. "You seem pretty happy about all this new activity in my head. Why do you think I can hear weres so much better now?" she asked.

"I believe that you continue to grow into your gifts," Mr. Cataliades said. "It happens this way sometimes. You reach a certain physical age and then there is a precipitating event; a trigger as it were. It could be that the regular doses of Mr. Northman's blood have served to act as that trigger." Sookie blushed but Mr. Cataliades just tutted and smiled. "Don't be embarrassed. You are together and it is perfectly normal for you to partake." Then the demon's eyes narrowed. "Of course your lack of bonding is unusual and I feel it only right to warn you that it is becoming a source of gossip."

Sookie shook her head a little. '_When have I not been a source of gossip_?' she asked herself. All her life she had been the girl that other little girls talked about behind their hands and groups laughed about once she had passed by. She was used to matrons cutting their eyes at her and talking about her in voices too high to ignore but too low to confront. In most ways Sookie would have been surprised if she wasn't being gossiped about. It was just part of how she lived every day. Instead the telepath chose to focus on the part she considered more important.

"I don't get it," Sookie stated, and looked down at her hands. "When Eric and I bonded before we really hadn't exchanged blood often. Goodness knows we do a fair sight more exchanging now. But this time? It just isn't there. I don't feel him in my head." Sookie glanced up at the attorney and her look was a little rueful. "Truth be told? I can't say that I miss it. I was never sure what was me and what was him." She sighed as she thought back on that time.

"There would be days I'd be angry with everyone, or sad. Or… I don't know. Not myself. Now, when I look back I don't think it was me. I think I was feeling what Eric was going through with his maker and Victor and Felipe." Sookie felt a smile threatening and she allowed it to come; sad and lop-sided. "His life was shit and because he was miserable it made me feel miserable too." Sookie looked back down at her hands and she realized she had been clenching and unclenching her fingers. "I guess I'm just not sure I want to go back to that, so I haven't exactly been crying buckets of tears over no bond."

Mr. Cataliades nodded. "I can understand how it would have been confusing. You were not prepared. It was a mistake on Northman's part."

"Well, I will tell you that at the time it wasn't like there were a lot of choices. It was bond with Eric or have Andre force me. Eric seemed best."

"In view of where we are sitting," Mr. Cataliades swept his hand to take in the beautiful room, "and Mr. Northman announcing you as his intended, I would agree," Mr. Cataliades stated. "But his not making time to educate you after what happened in Rhodes showed rather poor judgment and a lack of regard for your well-being in my opinion. It has been one of the reasons that I have made clear to both of you that I represent your interests first." When Sookie looked like she was going to protest he continued, "Of course I will represent you both when your interests are aligned." He gave her a direct look. "But understand that I will always put you first. It is the pledge I made my dearest friend and I will honor it all the days of my life." And then Mr. Cataliades half stood, lifted Sookie's hand and kissed the back of it in a courtly manner. When he reseated himself he smiled broadly.

"As for why the bond has not reformed, I suspect it is because of your reluctance. The emergence of your gifts is evidence that the essential spark you carry is becoming more prominent. It will protect you; in particular it will fend off any attempts to interfere with your will. Perhaps it would be more accurate to say that anything that does happen will be as you wish."

"Cheese and rice, Desmond! What does that mean?"

"It means that until you truly wish for a bond, it will not be able to form." Mr. Cataliades sat back and waited for Sookie to process what she had just heard.

Sookie nibbled her lower lip and considered. "So, no one is going to be able to back me into some hallway and force me into becoming their slave?"

The attorney beamed. "Exactly so! It is a natural progression for you. Your resistance to glamouring was the first hint; your ability in its infancy. Now that you are maturing your abilities in this area are maturing as well."

"Eric told me that he didn't think that I could be turned," Sookie blurted out.

Mr. Cataliades expression froze and his eyes looked hard. "How did this come up Sookie? Did you have the impression Mr. Northman was trying to turn you?"

Sookie could see the change in the lawyer and she felt a calm wash over her. Somewhere in the back of her head she could almost hear a voice say, '_Be careful. Be ready to fight_.' Sookie kept her voice level and made sure she was smiling. "Just the opposite. He was worried. Eric promised never to try and turn me; even if I'm in mortal danger. Not unless I ask for it." Sookie remembered the way Eric had looked at her; the sincerity in his eyes as he had apologized for that time before Oklahoma when they were fighting and everything was falling apart. Sookie nodded. "He promised and I believe him."

Mr. Cataliades allowed his shoulders to relax a bit. "That is good. With the spark asserting itself any attempt to make you vampire would not be likely to succeed if you do not wish it. The spark will resist. It will be like a new energy within you; protecting you and instructing you."

"Oh great!" Sookie said. "Another bond?"

"No, no, my dear. Think of it as a conscience. It is more like that. Instructional. Supporting."

Sookie found herself asking the question that had been bouncing around in the back of head ever since Pam had mentioned it. "Do you think now I'm immortal? Like Niall?"

"Niall is not immortal, Miss Stackhouse," Mr. Cataliades said gently. "In fact he is now very old and the end of his time draws closer." When Sookie made a noise the attorney waved his hand gently. "Don't worry. He is not likely to pass anytime too soon. But the reality is that his end is closer now than his beginning." The demon smiled. "But you asked about yourself. And I believe that you have manifested the fae's gift for living at a different pace in this world."

Sookie huffed. "Okay, that doesn't make sense either," she said as she shook her head.

"It really has to do with the realms of the fae; the dimensions in which they are able to live," Mr. Cataliades explained. "In the fae realm time moves differently. A minute there is months here. Because of this the lifespan of the fae seems to go on forever. But in truth it is just the difference in how time moves from their native place to here." Mr. Cataliades' eyebrows lifted in question. "Does that make sense to you?"

Sookie nodded. "I guess. So you're saying that because I'm more fae my body will age like I'm living there instead of here?"

"Exactly!" the attorney beamed. "You have captured it!"

As Mr. Cataliades leaned back there was the sound of the door opening. In a motion that was too fast to follow Thalia was in front of them. "Here you are! I was about to send guards out looking for you. You have been missed and the Viking is worrying." The dark vampire was almost smiling as if the thought of Eric being uncomfortable was amusing.

Sookie smiled. "Well, I am sorry. I didn't think we'd be gone this long." She rose and smiled warmly at Mr. Cataliades. "Thank you Desmond. I appreciate you telling me about this." As they started walking forward, Thalia trailing them, Sookie turned her head and asked, "Do you think it would be a good idea for me to make an appointment with Dr. Ludwig?"

"Amy?" The attorney shrugged. "It couldn't hurt. She has a great deal of knowledge about fae biology and physiology. She may be able to help you answer any questions you have."

As they walked down the corridor towards the ballroom Sookie found she had a great many questions. And she found herself thinking down the list of things that she had learned about herself or her situation that Eric seemed to know something about but had not thought to share. Sookie could feel her exhaustion kicking in, but she also felt a new determination; that backbone she had found with Twy this morning. There were things that needed doing and Sookie knew that it was in doing that she found her best purpose.

No sooner had they walked into the ballroom than Pam was next to her, hissing in her ear. "Why did you leave? Don't you know how difficult he becomes when you are not here? "

"Thanks Pam," Sookie said sarcastically. "Appreciate your concern." Sookie spotted Eric and headed towards him. When he turned towards her and she saw the way his shoulders seemed to relax just a little she felt guilty. She gave him her brightest smile. "I am sorry I took so long. I was speaking with Mr. Cataliades about tomorrow."

This new Eric didn't put his arm around her and pull her into him the way that the Jackson Eric would have. He didn't kiss her head or rumble in that special way that sent her comfort. But there was something in how his stance shifted towards her that let her know that he accepted what she said; that he was happy she had returned.

Eric picked back up with his conversation. Rubio and Indira stood by him. Pam and Isabelle stood just a little off to the side. Maxwell was next to him and appeared to be taking notes. "I'm sorry for the timelines, but we need to get a handle on the conditions as quickly as possible. I have no idea how to shift assets or pull capital to help secure your Areas until I understand what is needed. Maxwell will get the spreadsheets updated and forwarded to each of you. I need to know financials, both annual position and operating position within seven days. You also need to send me a description of top assets and personnel for your Area. Seven days. Once we have the snapshot we can start to determine some short term plans." Eric looked around, a slight scowl on his face. Sookie knew he was looking for Thomas and Thierry, his missing sheriffs.

"Indira," he looked at the new Area 5 sheriff. "You are in the best position. Can you lend Rubio a hand? To the best of my knowledge his Area has not had direct supervision in close to ten years. He will need help." Indira bowed and Rubio smiled at her.

Pam was also looking put out. "Isabelle and I will focus on her area. I think there was a base for the former sheriff, but who knows what shape it's in. The palace in Little Rock was decent but it's pretty clear that Rita was in over her head." Eric nodded. He knew that Pam shared his irritation. He could feel it rolling through her.

Eric took one last look at the door to the hallway. "Well, I know that with their vast experience, Thomas and Thierry won't need any help in pulling together their reports. In fact," Eric smiled, "I believe that they should be able to handle the immediate needs and provide me a full inventory of their physical assets in the allotted time." He turned to Pam. "Don't you agree, Regent?"

Pam smiled, her fangs descended. "Obviously they are comfortable or they wouldn't have left so early," Pam confirmed.

Eric turned to Max. "You'll be distributing those minutes tonight?" Max nodded. The sheriffs looked grim. The kind of time that kind of physical counting would require would condemn both vampires to spending every waking hour in work between now and then. They all received the message; '_Disrespect the King's leadership at your peril_.'

Once Eric finished, Sookie caught his attention by laying her hand on his arm. "Where did Russell and Bartlett go?" she asked.

"The kings have been traveling apart for some time. They wished to retire to become reacquainted," Eric told her. When she smiled his returning smile transformed into a more interested look. Sookie purposely turned to Thalia.

"When you get a minute I'd like to read the guards. I kind of heard something earlier that worried me a little and I wanted to let you know about it," she told Thalia.

Thalia motioned to an area nearer the 'thrones' that had been used earlier in the night. Once they had moved aside, Sookie turned towards her friend. "Don't know why we moved," she said. "They can all hear us anyway."

Thalia nodded. "It's a matter of form," she shrugged.

Sookie shrugged in return and said, "There were two guards watching us this morning; Charles and Stuart. I could tell that Stuart was thinking that there might be some money to be made by selling news about us." Sookie had the impression it had been more but she didn't want to be the one to cause another death in the palace. "I didn't get a really clear read but I'd feel better if he wasn't too close to Eric until there's a chance to really listen to him."

Thalia looked at Sookie rather sharply. "I thought you had problems reading weres," she said.

"I've been practicing," Sookie shot right back. "I'm getting better." Thalia gave her a hard look but didn't press the issue. Sookie turned back. She could tell just by how everyone was standing that every word had been heard. As she reached Eric a large yawn escaped her. Eric turned to her and fixed her with a look that said that King Eric was gone and now nothing else in the room existed for him but her. Sookie found she couldn't help but smile.

"You are tired. It has been a grueling day for you." He turned to Pam. "I will return later tonight. I will expect that you will work with the sheriffs to craft a plan of action and establish timelines. I look forward to reviewing it when I return." Pam nodded and then bowed. The sheriffs around her followed suit.

Eric put his arm around Sookie then, but as they were turning the telepath remembered something. She turned back so she could speak with Maxwell. "When you pull together the finances would you set aside the house accounts? I'll be back night after tomorrow and I'd like to start digging through them. And would you ask Devrah to make arrangements for the staff to be available for screening? I don't want anyone in these walls that can't be trusted."

Maxwell smiled and bowed deeply. "It will be my pleasure Mistress," he said.

From behind her Eric said, "Sookie!" She turned and placed her hand in his outstretched one. He pulled her closer and hooked her arm through his elbow. "Come," he said, his voice deep and gravelly, "it is time."

Sookie and Eric walked arm in arm to the elevator that would carry them to the fourth floor. Eric had told her that this particular lift was meant to be used exclusively for them and any special guests who would be housed on the fourth floor. There was a guard on duty at all times.

Sookie found herself giggling as they walked into the fancy car and the guard closed the old fashioned grill gate. She remembered a trip to a department store when she was really little. There had been an old elevator like this with a person who ran it and called out the floors. Her mother had been there and Sookie had heard her call it 'kitsch.' Now Sookie knew what that meant. Then she had thought it meant 'special.' Eric snuggled her against him and she found herself giggling, and she realized she was exhausted. Sookie took a deep breath and just let herself relax. As she closed her eyes she could feel 'her' Eric leaning down and kissing her head, like he had in Jackson. In that instant all was right with the world again. He had returned from his time as king and business and being important, and he was wrapped around her as she was around him and they were together.

The elevator came to a stop and as the guard opened the gate Eric swept her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to their rooms. Titus was waiting for them and he opened the door with a smile.

"Good night," Eric said.

"Good night, your majesty; mistress," Titus called and he shut the door behind them. Eric carried Sookie to the bedroom and laid her gently down. He leaned over her and kissed her. Sookie stretched beneath him and then laced her arms up to encircle her lover, drawing him further into her.

"We really should talk, älskare," he murmured against her lips.

"Do you know that's the first time you called me that since we arrived?" Sookie asked him.

Eric pulled back a little. Sookie could see his mind racing back through his perfect memory. "No," Eric said. "I called you my älskare when we arrived."

"Yeah, like I said," Sookie smiled and she wiggled a little against him. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes," Eric whispered and he drew his fingertips over her forehead and brushed her hair across the pillow. "I am hungry for you. I wish to bury myself in you and forget that I will wake up a second time without you. I find the idea of you leaving here… uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Sookie asked as she stroked the side of his neck and drew her fingers inside the collar of his shirt.

"I do not like it," he said with a sigh. Eric smoothed open buttons and zippers. He drew pants down legs and undressed himself in a slow, unhurried way. "I wish to know that you are here; that you are always here," he purred. "I do not like the idea of sharing even your conversation with anyone else."

"Greedy vampire," Sookie laughed.

"Yes," Eric sighed. "Greedy and wanting," and he leaned down to capture her mouth. Their tongues explored slowly. Sookie pulled back from him just a little so she could stroke Eric's fangs and then she turned her head so she could suck them. She knew his eyes were rolling back and he moaned. He parted his lips, allowing her to suck one fully into her mouth, the other fang grazing the plane of her cheek. She pierced her tongue and allowed the blood to pool. Eric stirred above her. She knew he could scent the blood and he brought his mouth down upon her, drawing her tongue into his mouth, sucking rhythmically and mimicking that motion with his fingers that now moved within her.

Sookie found that within minutes she was cumming, the wave of sensation roaring in her ears. She arched up, driving Eric's fingers within her and moaned into his mouth. The Viking chuckled above her and Sookie cocked her eye at him as she panted, "You are pretty pleased with yourself."

"It's good to be king," Eric smiled and then he licked his fingers, sucking in a way that let her know he enjoyed her taste. "You are beautiful, Sookie," he told her. "I love to watch you come apart for me."

Sookie laid her hand against his cool cheek. "Because you know that I'm yours?" she asked.

Eric sat up and grabbed her hand. He kissed her open palm then looked at her. His eyes now were fierce. "You are mine," he said. "You are mine and I will never give you up."

There was something in the way he said it; the look in his eye. Sookie rolled toward the bed stand and opened the drawer, pulled out the bottle of lube and then turned back to him. "I think someone needs a little reminding of how things stand in this room," she told him. Sookie pushed Eric until he was half reclining against the headboard then she positioned herself between his legs. She leaned over and started kissing his chest. Sookie rubbed her cheeks and her nose across Eric's chest and shoulders, knowing she was leaving a scent trail that enhanced the experience for him. She ran her teeth over his nipples and then bit and pulled at each, his hissing her reward. She opened the lube and poured some in her hands, warming it between her palms while she continued using her teeth and tongue on the long lines of his abdomen. Sookie placed her hands beneath his cock and started massaging the area behind his balls. He slid down a little farther and spread his legs allowing her better access, his cock stiffening in anticipation. Sookie probed at Eric's rosebud, a gentle pressure and then retreat. She squirted more lube into her hand and continued to massage and press while lowering her head to his straining cock. He hissed above her and arched a little then flipped her hair to one side. She looked up to see him watching her, his mouth open and his fangs descended.

As she sucked hard on his head her finger slid into him and she slowly moved side to side, finding the mass that was his prostate. She pressed and then sucked, alternating movements. Eric's head fell back and his moans became louder. Sookie hollowed her cheeks and moved her head up and down, while applying more pressure. Eric started to move and then he roared, arching into her, his muscles gripping her finger tightly; his balls tightening as they lay on her wrist. He came in her mouth, his essence shooting almost too quickly to swallow. Sookie could feel his body completely relax; his eyes were unfocused.

Sookie licked the length of him one last time as she freed herself and then crawled forward to snuggle into his body. Eric looked at her without moving his head. He didn't wrap his arms around her; he seemed to have lost command of his body. "Well, that's settled," Sookie told him. "You can forget all that 'mine' business, buster. I own you and don't you forget it." Then she kissed his shoulder.

Eric chuckled in an almost helpless way. "I should tell you I regret teaching you that trick but I would miss it too much if you ever stopped." Eric arched his back then and slid down onto the bed pulling the telepath with him and wrapping her up. Once she settled, Eric scratched her scalp a little in the way he knew she liked. Then he landed a brief kiss on her forehead and rumbled a bit.

Sookie sighed against him. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"What makes you say that?" he asked in return and he pulled her head back a little so he could look in her eyes.

"That sound. When you make that sound I know you're thinking about something," Sookie told him and she pulled her head from his hand and settled herself on his chest, her fingers gently plucking the hair that led from his navel to his cock; his happy trail.

Eric inhaled deeply and held it in. Sookie knew he was smelling their mingled essences. It was pleasurable for him. As he released the air he said, "You do own me when we are here. I am yours in any way you choose." Then he stilled and Sookie stilled too. "But Sookie.."

"Be careful, Eric," Sookie said, not moving from her position.

"But Sookie," he continued. "When we are out there it must not look like we are not one. It can't look like you are questioning me."

Sookie felt her jaw clench. "This is about my having the donors pledge to you?"

"I told you it wasn't customary but you had to make a point. It looked bad."

Sookie could feel her growing irritation. '_Why can't he understand?_' she thought. She took a deep breath and then tried to explain in her most calm voice. "I told you why it was important. Those people have access to you every day. They are there when you are at your most vulnerable. How could you not have them pledge?" Sookie raised herself on her elbow and looked up at Eric. Eric put his arm under his head.

"You don't understand. It is like asking cows to pledge their fealty because you eat the steak they provide. They are donors. They have a purpose here like a chair or a desk."

"You can't mean that," Sookie exclaimed. "Eric! They are people."

"They are a food source. Nothing more. They are here and they are cared for. They provide a service and when they can no longer provide that service they are removed." Eric rolled his eyes as he watched Sookie's face. "So we are back to this again!" he exclaimed. "You say you accept vampires. You say you love me. But you don't really accept what we are; who we are. We feed on human blood. You know this."

Sookie sat up, "Well, Eric; Denny? That male food source you're tapping every night? He's starting to develop feelings for you; real feelings. He's thinking that because you go to him every time that you're fond of him too."

"You are too soft, Sookie. You would see things where nothing exists." Eric's face was closed.

"I heard it, Eric. You know I can hear people. Don't you try to tell me what I hear and don't hear!"

"There is no talking with you about this. You do not understand. This is our way. There is nothing more to discuss." Eric settled back and clenched his jaw in a way that told her the subject was closed.

"So, that's how it is?" she asked. She hated that her voice sounded small. "I can have an opinion except when it comes to one of these vampire things, and then what I think doesn't count?"

"I should not have mentioned anything. You are tired. This was not a good time to talk about what must be," Eric huffed. "Now you will be going to Shreveport. But I know you Sookie Stackhouse. I know you like I know myself. You will go to Bon Temps. You will talk with your friends and your family. You will tell them how hard things are here; how vampires are bad. And they will agree with you. They will tell you how lucky you were to have escaped the shifter and they will question why you would trade one bad thing for another." Sookie felt herself still as she heard what might have been pain in Eric's voice. "They will tell you that you are wrong to choose a dead man; a cold ass. Is that not what they call me? And you will listen to them like you always do."

Sookie put her hand on Eric's chest and waited until he met her eyes. "No, Eric. You're wrong. Not about Bon Temps. You're right about that. I want to see Jason and I want to visit my Gran. I texted Jason and I am staying at his house tomorrow night." Eric's mouth twisted and he shook his head. "But you are wrong about the rest of it. For one thing, Jason likes you."

Eric rolled his eyes and made a noise. He started to roll away but Sookie launched herself on him to stop his moving. "Eric! I mean it! When I was at Sanctum, Jason came to visit me. And you know what he said? He asked me why I chose Sam over you. He told me he thought you were the better choice. He still thinks that."

"I don't like your brother," Eric huffed. When Sookie started to say something Eric jumped in, "I do not think that he treats you correctly. He did not take care of you. He left you too much alone. He is the elder. He should have watched over you."

Sookie could feel herself relax. "You're right," she told him. "And what's more, Jason knows you're right too. But he's trying to do right by me now. And he's kind of pleased that we're back together. So don't be thinking that all humans are like Alcide."

Eric looked at Sookie again. "And what about the witch?"

"Amelia?" Sookie nodded. "You're right. Amelia was a bad friend to me and I allowed myself to be influenced by her. But Eric," and Sookie squirmed up Eric's body until her chin was just below his, "I am not going to change my mind about this; about us. I am not going to leave you. Really."

"You are not comfortable," he said and he poked her in the ribs, but then he sobered and continued in a more serious way. . "Truly, your elbows are sharp. You are too bony. Make sure you eat much at your brother's house. It is his duty to feed you well."

Sookie smirked, turned her head and rested it on her Viking's silent chest. Eric lifted her slightly and turned her so he could spoon around her. As she lay still, waiting for sleep to come Eric started making his rumbling noise again. "No more thinking, Northman," she mumbled, and she meant it.


	11. Chapter 11 - Coasting to the Banks

Chapter 11 – Coasting to the Banks

**Author's Note:** Because I am headed out on vacation I did not take my usual stop to my beta. Any mistakes are my own. But Breathesgirl is more than an editor and I owe her gratitude for Bill's book.

**Nautical Note:** The Banks are what the prime fishing grounds off the coast of the United States and Canada are called. They are great underground plateau historically renowned for the abundance of fish and other aquatic creatures. In the days of sailing, fleets of small ships would take off to spend a week or more line fishing for cod and swordfish. Because of the prevailing winds, the voyage was often smooth and fast. It was more like coasting over ice than sailing the sea.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sookie managed to pull her bags and laptop together in the early morning. As she stumbled around the darkened bedroom she stubbed her toe and swore loudly. "You all right in there?" Charles called from outside.

"Fine!" Sookie snapped back. She looked at Eric, laying in his daytime rest and had a moment when she just felt like pinching him. It was a mean thought, but it was morning and she felt like crap and she needed coffee. Sookie immediately felt guilty and instead of giving him a pinch, she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Love you to bits, Honeybunch" she whispered. She figured she'd get it in now; she could just see Eric's expression if she called him that while he was awake. She felt a smile start tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Sweetcheeks," she tried out. '_Damn_,' she thought as she started giggling, '_I really am losing it_.' "Teddy Bear," she snorted.

"You ready, Mistress?" Charles' call now sounded from closer; he must have been just on the other side of the door. Sookie sobered. She figured he'd probably heard every word.

"Yes," she called back, "coming out now." Sookie shifted the suitcase to the door and then wheeled it through ahead of her. She was wearing a nice pantsuit. The informality of the meeting in combination with the long car ride ahead of her convinced her to go with something comfortable.

Charles kept his head down as he reached out for the handle to her suitcase. Sookie darted back in the bedroom and grabbed her purse. As she walked back towards the door she took a last look at Eric. She remembered what he'd said last night; about it being uncomfortable to be apart. Sookie realized she did feel a tug in her chest; like her heart was pulling towards him. "I'll be home soon," she told her sleeping lover and she kissed her hand and placed it on his foot. '_I am just being a big old mush ball_,' she scolded herself and she walked back out into the sitting room, closing the door firmly behind her.

As they walked out the suite door, Sookie saw a new face where Stuart had stood. "Mistress," the new were said and he bowed deeply.

"Hey y'all," Sookie answered. "And you are..."

"James," he supplied.

"James is the new day guard for the king. He is the one who will run errands," Charles supplied.

"Errands like walking me to the car?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, Mistress," Charles smiled. "Like that." Sookie dipped into Charles' head and then pulled back, blushing. He had heard every word she had said to Eric through the door. Charles thought she was a firecracker and he thought well of Eric for tolerating a strong woman at his side. Then Sookie caught something else.

"Where's Stuart this morning?" Sookie asked.

Charles did not change expression but there was something; a twitch. "Stuart doesn't work here anymore," he told her. And Sookie knew. Stuart didn't work at the palace because Stuart couldn't work anywhere. Sookie figured that Thalia had probably ended him as an example to the others.

"I'm sorry," Sookie said. Her voice sounded sad, but she realized with a surprise that there was some part of her that wasn't sorry. On the other hand she was angry. She had trusted Thalia. She knew that Thalia and Eric and Pam knew how she felt about people being hurt because of information she provided.

Sookie started walking after James. She followed him into the elevator and barely acknowledged the guard who shut the door for them even when he smiled and said, "Good morning, Mistress." Sookie realized she was happy Stuart wasn't anywhere near Eric. In fact, she didn't feel bad about Stuart at all. She was in a twist because she felt that her trust had been betrayed.

She followed James toward the doors that led to the street. Sookie stopped in the middle of the hallway and it took James a few strides to realize she wasn't behind him anymore. The telepath took a deep breath. '_Since when am I okay with this?_' she wondered. '_What kind of Christian does this make me_?' But she knew that deep down she was okay. She looked up and as she met the guard's eyes she could hear him wondering if Sookie was someone to be trusted; if she had the balls to stand up and fight for the King.

'_Brother, you don't know the half of it_,' Sookie said silently. '_Balls as big as all outdoors_.' "Sorry about that," Sookie said out loud and she pasted her Crazy Sookie smile on her face. "I stepped out of my shoe. I'm okay now. Let's get going," and she moved forward towards the waiting car and Mr. Cataliades.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The black car had a large bench seat and enough leg room so that Sookie could have made a bed on the floor. Mr. Cataliades was already inside. "Good morning, Miss Stackhouse!" he said cheerily.

"Good morning yourself," Sookie returned. She tried to make it sound cheery right back but she could hear the strain in her voice. As she sat back Meg appeared in the open door.

"Mistress?" she said. "Miss Devrah sent these things for your ride. There's a blanket and a pillow in this bag, the young woman extended a large canvas tote. "There's an assortment of magazines and a book in the pocket in the back of the seat. Oh! And there's an envelope with a message from that New York lady in there too. She and her folks left about an hour ago. She said something about returning in a couple days?" Sookie nodded and picked the envelope from the back of the seat. Meg held up a large lunchbox. "There are some snacks and a couple sandwiches in this one." Mr. Cataliades took the lunch bag from Meg's hands. Once he did, Meg turned around and reached for something else. When she turned back she had a different sack and a tall metal thermos in her hands. "And here are some of those Danish ya'll like and coffee fixed the way you like it, Mistress."

Sookie's eyes zeroed in on the thermos. '_Damn_,' she thought. '_The last time something looked that good it was tall, blond and bent over_,' and then she burst into a genuine smile. "That is just the nicest thing! Please thank Miss Devrah for me and thank yourself. You made my morning!"

Meg's smile seemed to lift her whole face. "You travel safe now, Mistress. Miss Devrah said she's planning something special for dinner for tomorrow night and if you could let us know when you're getting close."

"I will," Sookie promised and she reached over and grasped Meg's hand to squeeze it. In that touch Sookie caught a line of worry running through the young woman. There was something she was fretting about; something that had her worried that her days in the palace would be numbered. She was thinking about cutting and running before anyone found out. Sookie didn't feel any danger from her; more that is was something in the past. "See ya," Sookie said and she released the girl's hand and gave a little wave.

The door was shut and the car moved forward. Sookie smiled at the lawyer. "Well," she said. "Let's see what Miss Twy has to say." She slit open the heavy cream envelope and pulled out the monogrammed card. Twy wrote that she would be back to coordinate the coronation plans with Dechlan in two days, She would need at least an hour of Sookie's time to confirm preliminary details. She also wanted to book a taped interview for both she and Eric to appear on a segment of Good Morning New Orleans. At the bottom was a postscript telling Sookie that Twy had talked with Bill Compton's editor. Sookie was pretty sure that Bill Compton was going to get a new kind of attention from now on and she didn't think it was going to feel much like star treatment. Sookie couldn't help grinning as she turned to Mr. Cataliades. "Seems like my life is on the express train again," she told him.

"You can handle it," he smiled.

"Guess so," she answered. "And I guess I should be clear with you that I have an invitation to stay at my brother's house tonight with his family and I already told him I would."

"Mr. Northman informed me last night," Mr. Cataliades told her. "Our driver is a were and he will accompany you." Sookie rolled her eyes. The attorney shook his head and tutted. "You know it would be foolish to travel now without someone acting as your bodyguard," the demon scolded. "Miss Decker will be tested by Thalia and should be cleared to travel with you by the time you head to Iowa. This gentleman," and Mr. Cataliades waved toward the front, "has been employed in the palace for some time. Mr. Northman remembered him from the time of the Queen. The king specifically selected him as your second bodyguard."

"I don't understand why," Sookie huffed. "It's not like I'm in some kind of danger. And I'll be with my brother and his wife. Jason's not exactly defenseless."

"Miss Stackhouse," the lawyer said sternly, "Having a guard walking behind you now is not so much for protection as for appearances."

"What?" Sookie exclaimed. "If this is all some kind of big 'looky me-I'm all important' thing? Well that is just plain foolishness! I'll feel silly and folks will think I'm just stuck up."

Before she could say anything else, Mr. Cataliades leaned forward and grasped her hand. "There are those in our world who will judge you based on how you appear. If you appear to be a person of importance, then those in our community will treat you accordingly." Sookie set her lips in a thin line and looked out the window. It all just seemed so over the top to her. "I understand that this may feel strange," Mr. Cataliades said in his best convincing voice, "but it is important that we establish you as someone worthy of respect, and to do that you are going to have to accommodate some of the trappings of royalty." Then Mr. Cataliades smiled. "After all, you are a Princess. Think what Prince Niall would say."

Sookie couldn't help the small smile that tilted her lips. "Guess you are some kind of sweet talking lawyer after all. Well let's get on up to Shreveport and see if we can't shut the barn door on at least one bag of cats once and for all."

"You have a unique turn of phrase, but I couldn't have said it better myself." Mr. Cataliades declined her offer of coffee and then reached for the bag of Danish. Sookie looked at the cup of coffee in her hand, shrugged and took a sip from it herself. She set the cup in the holder near her seat and watched as the bridges over the highway on their way out of town slid by; the same bridges that had held people who had cheered and waved to the new vampire king only a few days before. She blinked once and twice and then she didn't open her eyes again.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Miss Stackhouse?" There was a touch on her arm. "Sookie? We have arrived at the hotel. I need to check in and then we should get to the courthouse." Sookie nodded.

"Good," she mumbled. She swallowed and then peered owlishly at the attorney. "Hope I didn't snore."

"Hardly at all," Mr. Cataliades winked. "Ah! Here we are!" The car was taking a wide turn and then came to a stop. A man in uniform walked forward to open the door but her driver was out in an instant and around the car to place himself between her and the bell captain.

"Mistress," he bowed and handed her out. When the attorney unfolded from the sedan, he touched Sookie's elbow and they walked side by side, the were driver falling in behind them. As they stood at the registration desk Sookie could see the driver watching their luggage and scanning the lobby. This were was a little taller than Sookie but much broader. The sleeves of his shirt were stretched over his arms and his chest looked like a barrel. Sookie wondered if he had to have his shirts custom made because from where she sat he didn't look like he had any neck at all.

Sookie put on her best hostess manners and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name. My apologies."

The were bowed stiffly. It was like watching a log bend. "You need not apologize, Mistress. It is my place to serve you. My name is Owen. "Then the were turned to Mr. Cataliades who had joined them. "I understand that Miss Stackhouse will be staying with her brother?"

Sookie's mouth screwed shut and she felt a mighty irritation. "Owen?" she said sharply. When his eyes snapped back in her direction she said, "If you have something to ask about what I'm doing you better be asking me. You understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said in the automatic way of long practice.

'_Someone's momma taught him right_,' Sookie thought. "Well I'm glad to hear that. You are right. I am staying with my brother and his family tonight. They are about a half hour from here in Bon Temps. I'll text but I'm pretty sure there won't be any problems finding you a bed. Now, my brother lives at the end of a long road. There's a pond in the back and woods all around. If you were planning on patrolling you could do it in a different way and it might be easier for you."

Owen's eyes crinkled with amusement. "The king has informed me, Mistress," he said. Sookie found herself almost instinctively sliding into Owen's head. She could see Thalia hissing as Eric was telling Owen about the trip to Bon Temps. Sookie was pretty sure that Thalia would have something to say to her when she returned. As she pulled herself back the telepath realized Mr. Cataliades was aware of her eavesdropping and he smiled and nodded approvingly.

After a quick stop to freshen up, the party went back to the black car and made their way to the Caddo Parish Courthouse. Owen dropped Mr. Cataliades and Sookie at the steps. Once they were all back together they passed through the metal detectors in the Courthouse and made their way to the floor that held the family counseling officers. Mr. Cataliades had Sookie take a seat on a wooden bench in the hall while he went to chat with the officer in charge. Owen had taken his jacket off and Sookie saw that his heavy shoulders strained the short-sleeved shirt he wore. Sookie reflected that all weres seemed to have that stocky build and she wondered how the local Packs were doing. She pulled out her cell phone and checked for messages. When she found one from Alcide Herveaux she thought '_speak of the devil_'. He knew she was in town and wondered if she could meet him for lunch.

Mr. Cataliades came down the hall towards her. "Well, the counsellor knows we are here. We are on time. Now we just need to wait for Mr. Merlotte to appear." Then Mr. Cataliades started looking up and down the hall like he actually expected Sam to walk out of the elevator or exit the stairs. Sookie just shook her head. '_Lawyers are sure good actors_,' she thought.

Sookie smoothed the leg of her pants before looking sideways at the demon. "How long do you expect we should wait?" she asked.

Mr. Cataliades sat down and leaned back, his hands laced across his stomach. "Fifteen to twenty minutes is customary," he said. "If Mr. Merlotte fails to appear, I will make that known and confirm a second date. Of course a certified letter will be sent to Mr. Merlotte's last known address to inform him that he may be endangering his rights in this matter."

"Huh," Sookie contributed. She held up her phone and thumbed the screen. "I got an email from Alcide Herveaux," she told the lawyer. She could see Owen's head turn and she could tell that he was listening intently. "He wants to take us to lunch. Would that be okay?"

Mr. Cataliades shrugged. I have no objections to having the Packmaster buy me lunch," he said gravely.

"How come I think he's going to want to bring the big card?" Sookie asked. The lawyer looked at her rather archly and nodded. Sookie smiled and shook her head as she texted Alcide back, letting him know who was with her and accepting the Packmaster's offer. She looked up and said, "He asked us to meet him at Superior's Steakhouse. " Owen turned, his eyes large. "You know where that's at?" she asked him.

Owen nodded. "Yes, Mistress. I know where to find it." Sookie could see that the were was impressed. Mr. Cataliades also looked pleased.

"They serve quails with grits as an appetizer," he told her. "It's quite spectacular. I may have to order two." And then the lawyer settled back, a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"Are you fighting with Alcide?" Sookie asked.

"Why no, Miss Stackhouse," the lawyer answered smoothly. "We simply have a particular relationship. It generally involves some amount of give and take." Sookie's eyes narrowed as she figured that most of give must be on Alcide's side and most of the take being done by the lawyer.

When the time had elapsed, Mr. Cataliades walked back down the hall. After ten minutes or so, the lawyer emerged with another man. They shook hands and the lawyer walked back towards her. "Well, it would appear that Mr. Merlotte had missed his appointment." The demon shook his head and looked grave. "Your court-appointed counsellor is most put out by Mr. Merlotte's lack of respect for the process, particularly since he insisted on this course of action. Very, very bad," the attorney tutted. "In view of all this, the officer has agreed to sign a temporary order opening up your joint accounts so that you can draw reasonable expenses and meet your obligations. Most kind."

The drive to the restaurant took a little over 15 minutes. Alcide was waiting at the door as they pulled up and Sookie found herself unexpectedly happy to see him. She remembered the brash, handsome were who Eric had strong-armed into helping her in Jackson so long ago; that time that Lorena had kidnapped Bill. But as Sookie walked forward that impression shifted. Alcide was older now. '_Kandace must be feeding him well_,' she thought as she saw what could have been a slight overhang of belly and the beefier look of his chest. Then she clearly heard his thoughts on seeing her. Alcide was thinking that Sookie looked haggard. He was wondering how long it would take for chronic anemia to kick in and destroy what was left of her looks. Sookie found her fondness rapidly disappearing. When she noticed the few gray hairs among the brown on his head she couldn't find one minute of regret to spare.

"Sookie," Alcide acknowledged in his deep, level voice.

"Alcide," Sookie answered. She stopped well short of the Packmaster and waited. In past Sookie would have stepped forward and hugged this man. She would have welcomed him as more family than friend. But that was before Jannalyn. Sookie realized some small part of her blamed Alcide for what happened; for the night of the judgment and Sam being killed and all of the things that went so wrong from that moment. If she was being fair, it was likely some part of what happened would still have gone wrong. But maybe, just maybe if she hadn't been so emotional she would have used the cluvier dor for something else. '_But would you be standing here now_?' a small voice asked. '_Would you finally be with Eric_?'

Alcide's eyes slid to Mr. Cataliades, and then returned to Sookie. And then the Packmaster did something that Sookie would have never expected. Alcide Herveaux bowed to her.

Sookie found herself blushing. When Alcide straightened he saw her flaming cheeks and grinned, and the brash, handsome were; the one who had looked out for her in his own haphazard way so long ago was back. "Looking good girl," he told her and hooked his elbow.

"So are you, Alcide," she smiled. Sookie hooked right through and together they headed into the restaurant.

Once inside a hostess walked immediately forward, passing by another party to greet them. Sookie knew she shouldn't have been surprised. Alcide's business was doing well and he probably came here pretty often to entertain. The hostess led the party to a small table in a quiet corner. Owen held out Sookie's seat and then stepped back. "You joining us?" Sookie asked.

"No, Mistress," the were shook his head. "I'll eat later." Then he positioned himself a short distance away with his back to the wall and out of the flow of traffic. Sookie rolled her eyes and looked at Mr. Cataliades.

"Really?" she said. "This is downright embarrassing. I feel like a mobster's wife."

Alcide laughed. "Guess you are, kind of," he snarked. "Sheriff to king. Thug to mobster. Guess that all goes together."

Sookie found herself glaring at Alcide. The waiter had appeared, filling water glasses and taking drink orders. Menus were handed around. Alcide stopped smiling and stared over his menu at Mr. Cataliades. Mr. Cataliades stared right back. When the waiter left Sookie cleared her throat. She fixed Alcide Herveaux with her own stare. "I am all ready to have a nice lunch, but we need to get something all clear between us. If you disrespect Eric I'm leaving." Alcide broke eye contact with Mr. Cataliades and looked at Sookie with surprise.

"I didn't mean anything by it," he said with feigned innocence. "I was just making a comparison."

"I know what you were doing," Sookie interrupted. "And I won't have it. Are we clear?"

Alcide's lips twitched as he looked down at his menu. "Yes, ma'am," he said in a voice that was at once correct and teasing.

Sookie took a deep breath. "Well okay then," she said. "So Alcide, how are things going? I hear good things about the Pack. And how's Kandace?"

Alcide lifted his water glass and took a sip. "The Pack is growing. And Kandace is doing well." Then Alcide got a look on his face and turned to Sookie. "In fact Kandace is doing great. We are real good."

The waiter came by and everyone gave orders. When it was Mr. Cataliades turn he asked for two orders of the quail appetizer. He then proceeded to order a staggering number of other things on the menu as well. Sookie wondered if there were other people who were going to be joining them. Alcide's face became stonier and stonier. When the demon concluded with two orders of crème brulee for dessert he turned back and gave Alcide yet another self-satisfied smile. Sookie was going to ask what was going on but Mr. Cataliades beat her to it by saying, "I hear you have a wonderful family, Mr. Herveaux."

Alcide's face was sour, but he answered like nothing strange was going on. "Yup. Two sons and another baby on the way. Obligations." And then Alcide's face softened and he turned to Sookie. "Nothing like kids to make you feel young again," he told her. "Want to see pictures?"

Somehow Sookie had always figured Alcide would be a great father and she watched his whole face light up as he fished a cell phone from his pocket and start typing away on the screen. Alcide turned the phone towards her and actually scooted his chair closer so he could show Sookie the photos and see them himself. "I'm Jackson's Den Leader," Alcide murmured when they looked at the photo with both Alcide and a smiling, gap-toothed boy in uniforms. There were pictures of two boys in Hallowe'en costumes and again with their faces painted for Mardi Gras. The last photo was a heavily pregnant Kandace smiling with the boys on both sides of her kissing her belly. "We didn't want to find out but Kandy is thinking it's a girl this time," Alcide said. Sookie realized he was talking more to the woman in the photograph than he was to her. His eyes were shining and Sookie didn't need to poke in his head to know how much he loved her.

Sookie was surprised at how much looking at the photos stung. It wasn't like she had ever wanted children. In fact when a stray thought had crossed her mind before she had dismissed it out of hand, not wanting to accidentally pass her telepathy along to another. But then Sam and she had married and for a brief time she had thought maybe it was something they could explore together. Now, with her life linked to Eric that door was finally and forever closed. But as each smiling face flicked by on the screen; as Alcide told her stories of Jackson and Liam and his hope for a baby girl, Sookie felt a deep longing. '_Guess that's what they mean when they talk about biological clock_,' Sookie thought. And then she realized, '_But there is no clock for me anymore_,' and she pasted her Crazy Sookie smile on her face and put her thoughts away to explore later.

Alcide tucked the phone back into his pocket. "The Pack is going okay," he told her. "Growing." The waiter came over with plates and fussed over napkins. Then he laid out appetizers and rolls. Sookie noticed there were four plates around the lawyer. Alcide's mouth was downturned, then he turned back to Sookie. "Guess I do have to admit it's better knowing there's a king back in the state."

Sookie had a bite of roll in her mouth and almost choked. She drank water and when her throat was clear she said, "I never thought I'd hear that from you."

Alcide shrugged. "It's better when there's a strong presence to police their own. Princess Elsa did a decent job but towards the end she was more focused on her nightclub career than keeping the peace."

"Princess Elsa?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, the Ice Queen," Alcide chuckled.

When Sookie's eyes remained clueless, Mr. Cataliades said, "He means Pam Ravenscroft."

Alcide turned a stony stare the lawyer's way. "Hey," Alcide snarled, "You missed a speck on that plate. You might want to hit it with your finger." Then he turned his head back to look as Sookie just in time to miss the demon smile broadly; his teeth appearing long and shark-like. Sookie shivered and flicked her eyes from the attorney to the Packmaster. "Yeah, " Alcide continued, "Pamela kept the problems down to manageable but there have been some pretty regular incursions lately. Mostly coming down from the north but we're also getting trouble from the No Man's Land between the states. And since Rita left and De Castro pulled out it's been escalating. Rogue vampires mostly. Some packs looking for new territories. I get the feeling someone's feeding them information, but I can't tell."

"Someone from the outside?" Sookie asked.

"No. Someone from my own house," Alcide answered. "Or someone pretty close."

Sookie looked at Alcide closely. "You thinking Hotshot?" she asked.

Alcide shrugged. "I don't know what to think," he told her. "And I have no way to find out." The waiter returned and brought three salad plates. Sookie wrinkled her forehead. She didn't remember ordering salad, but then the waiter set all three next to Mr. Cataliades and removed the appetizer plates. Two of the appetizers had been barely touched but the attorney had moved things around with his fork so that the plates were a mess. Sookie's eyebrows were climbing and Alcide huffed. The Packmaster seemed to grind his teeth, take a breath and then put a neutral look on his face. "It's all a guessing game," he sighed. Then he looked up at Sookie under his brows and his look turned speculative. "Of course, if we had a sachem.." and he let that thought linger in the air.

Mr. Cataliades stopped his fork in midair and turned to Sookie. Sookie found herself staring open-mouthed at Alcide and then her anger took charge. "Are you kidding?" she asked. The telepath found herself leaning forward. "Please tell me you're kidding. Please tell me that you don't have some crazy idea that I would ever do something like that again. Do you have any idea how sick I was? I had nightmares for weeks after that." Sookie didn't mention that the last time she had played the role of sachem she had gone straight from the Pack meeting where she had taken the potion that allowed her to see the auras to Fangtasia where she and Eric had killed Victor Madden. If she was being perfectly truthful the blood and destruction of the killing had lingered far longer than the after effects of the herbal concoction. "There is no way in hell I would ever drink that crap again, Alcide and I can't believe you have to balls to ask."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sookie could see Owen leaning in. He likely had heard every word and it made her feel somehow safer that he appeared willing to defend her against another were. Sookie dipped into his head and confirmed that he was thinking that the Shreveport Packmaster had better not upset the telepath any further. But her guard was also intrigued by the idea that this woman was someone who had functioned as a sachem. Sookie could hear that the position was one of great reverence and that those who could perform the role were rare.

Sookie broke off her poking when the waiter returned again. He removed the salad plates and started delivering their entrees. The telepath and Packmaster had both ordered a small steak. A similar steak was placed in front of the attorney. Then a small table was set nearby and no less than six additional plates were left. There was another steak and two kinds of fish. There was a softshell crab and something that looked like chicken and pasta. And then there was a plate of crispy fried chicken. There were additional bowls with assorted sides and the lawyer looked over the plates, then looked straight at Alcide and positively beamed. "Bon appetite," Alcide growled and then under his breath Sookie heard him say, "Sure hope you don't choke."

"Now, now, Mr. Herveaux," the demon chuckled. "Surely you would only wish me the best."

"Yeah, sure," Alcide smiled through gritted teeth. Alcide turned back to her and smiled a little less fiercely. "I wish you would consider it, Sook. We are in all kinds of hurt right now. We've been growing and a lot of us have started families; not just me. We've been making friends with the were panthers. But now all that could end. There have been a couple attacks. A woman was hurt." Then Alcide looked down and Sookie could tell he was feeling uncomfortable about something. He looked up at her and nodded a little. "And I got hurt," he told her. "Yesterday. I was leaving the office late and he came out of the dark. I don't even know if it was a were or something else. All I do know is if I hadn't turned when I did the knife could have hit my kidney and I'd be dead." Sookie realized that the overhang she had taken for marriage fat was actually a bandage. "I haven't told Kandace. I've let her think we're fighting. Figured that would be easier for her than having her worrying about me and the kids; you know. While she's pregnant and all."

Sookie could feel the Packmaster's worry and concern and she could feel her own guilt and sense of honor. "Fuck a zombie, Alcide!" she exclaimed. "What would you need me to do? Read folks?"

Alcide's expression turned hopeful. "Yeah, pretty much. I know that it's hard for you that you can't see our heads as clearly as you see humans. I know you didn't like it, but the potion did work. Now you know we are out of it. But I think I can reach out to another Pack…"

"That won't be necessary," Mr. Cataliades interrupted. "Miss Stackhouse will provide her own supplies." He wiped his mouth carefully with the cloth napkin. "And in exchange for this valuable service, what are you provided to give her?" Sookie was going to protest, but then she remembered how Alcide had never been above using her when he needed. She sat back and allowed her gaze to become speculative.

"Well," Alcide said and he looked toward the ceiling. "I have already provided you with a were from my own Pack." The Packmaster turned his eyes towards Sookie. "By the way, how do you like Shari? She's good people and she put her hand right up. Maria-Starr always thought well of you and she told her cousin about before… well, you know. Before." Sookie found herself softening to the idea some more and then she caught a stray thought from Alcide wondering in a very matter of fact way if using Maria-Starr's memory would make this go easier. Sookie snapped back and turned her eyes in a deliberate way to Mr. Cataliades and nodded her head.

The lawyer seemed to have been waiting for this moment. "I would remind you that the were you sent; Miss Decker was a benefit that was due Miss Stackhouse as a Friend of the Pack. That Miss Decker feels more than just duty makes her a vast improvement over the last guards you provided."

Sookie focused in on the last sentence. "What guards were those?" she asked Mr. Cataliades. When the lawyer continued to stare at Alcide, Sookie turned and asked, "What guards is he talking about, Alcide?"

The Packmaster shifted a little. "He's talking about when you were with Sam. You know, before the fire." Then Alcide dropped his eyes and had the grace to look ashamed. "I swear to God, Sookie, I didn't know what was going on. If they had told me I would have come out there and laid into Merlotte. I swear I would have."

Sookie felt her face getting warm. "So, you had members of your Pack… where? Following me?" Sookie could feel her heart rate ratcheting up. Mr. Cataliades laid his hand over hers and Sookie took a long, deep breath. She steadied herself and then turned back to Alcide. "I think you better tell me about this. Why did you have people watching me? "

"Well, it wasn't cause I was stalking you," Alcide protested. "Pam paid for them. After the other deader gal left."

Mr. Cataliades patted Sookie's hand and the telepath looked his way. "Perhaps I should tell this to save Mr. Herveaux the embarrassment of admitting again to his failure." The lawyer moved a plate out of the way and took Sookie's hand more firmly. "Miss Ravenscroft was uneasy about your safety. Once the year had passed and Karin left your woods, Pam contracted with Mr. Herveaux to have security patrols in your woods every night. Mr. Merlotte was quite convincing that he could provide proper security for you during the day." Sookie found her throat was aching as she thought of Sam's idea of proper security.

"Sam also made sure that we kept my guards well away from the house," Alcide added. "Said that it wasn't right to be under the microscope all the time. Said that you needed time to be together and that if you knew about the security it would just bring up all the old stuff about King Coldass and his dumping you." Alcide saw Sookie's face and rushed, "Sorry! Sorry, that came out wrong."

"Mr. Herveaux was paid to provide two guards at all times. And he did," Mr. Cataliades continued.

"There were three actually. You know, so they could rotate," Alcide added.

"Of course, one of the three was a female. She was apparently quite forceful."

"April," Alcide volunteered.

"Yes," Mr. Cataliades nodded. "Just so. After the fire that young woman was found murdered. It would appear that she had been involved with your husband and when he decided to end things with you.."

"He killed her." Sookie finished. The telepath bit her lip and looked across the restaurant. '_It seems so long ago, now. I knew he'd been cheating on me. He didn't make it a secret that he had someone on the side. But how could the other guards have not known?_' she thought. "Did the other guards know what was going on in the house; that Sam was hitting me?" Sookie asked out loud. Sookie could hear Owen's shocked thoughts.

"I don't think so," Alcide said. "They never mentioned it. They patrolled pretty far away from the house."

"Are they around?" Sookie asked. "I'd like to talk with them."

Alcide's brows drew together. "Why, Sook? It's over. What will that solve?"

Mr. Cataliades looked at the telepath, then the Packmaster. "We are attempting to secure Miss Stackhouse's divorce. Were there testimony from a credible witness that Mr. Merlotte was abusive, we might be able to speed things along."

"You're going to marry the dead man?" Alcide asked, his eyes wide. Sookie could hear the Packmaster telling himself it wasn't his business but she could also tell that Alcide Herveaux was appalled. Sookie knew that the threat the Pack was currently facing was real and the Packmaster was desperate to find the traitor in his midst. Alcide schooled his face into something more neutral and told her, "Sorry. Jeff, one of the guys who was on your detail; he's left the state. I'm not sure where he is. But Brian is still around. I'll have him get in contact with you."

Sookie nodded and then turned to Mr. Cataliades. "Desmond, I would be willing to be a sachem for Long Tooth Pack; in fact for any Pack that needs help. But I don't want to find myself being tricked into stuff I don't understand or being abused because I'm willing to provide a service."

"Of course, Miss Stackhouse," the attorney beamed, looking at Alcide. "I will draft a contract; something along the lines of the consulting agreement you have in place with Amun Clan. But in this instance I think you might consider have all inquiries come through my office. And as for the guard the Packmaster is providing to fulfill his obligation to you, I'm sure that part of what is included are all expenses. In addition, I'm sure that Mr. Herveaux will personally vouch for the conduct of any guard he now provides to you as reparations for the poor job he did in past."

"Now wait one minute," Alcide exclaimed.

"No, you wait one minute, Alcide," Sookie leaned forward, her face angry. "You can't tell me no one heard nothing. It's not possible. You're lucky I'm willing to let you try to make this right. If I wanted to, I could have Mr. Cataliades sue you and I'd take everything you own. If I was really angry," and Sookie could feel that small voice within her coiling and smiling, "I'd end you myself." Alcide sat back quickly and Sookie could hear the note of surprise and something that might have been awe coming from Owen.

"What are you?" Alcide asked.

"Something different now," Sookie told him. Then she pasted her smile on her face and pulled out her broadest southern accent. "Now don't you forget about Brian. Say hi to Kandace for me." And lunch was over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie and Mr. Cataliades were standing on the curb waiting for Owen to return with the car. Sookie turned to the attorney and said, "Okay, now you have to tell me what the food thing was all about. I mean you ate some but most of it you pushed around on the plate and had them bag for later."

The attorney chuckled. "I had the misfortune of representing Mr. Herveaux's father in some financial transactions. There was quite a bit of money due me. Of course, as you may recall, Herveaux Senior had some amount of money owed to quite a few people."

Sookie nodded. Jackson Herveaux, Alcide's father, had been handsome but a gambler. The telepath had been there the night he lost his life in the fight of succession when Colonel Flood died.

Mr. Cataliades nodded. "When Jackson Herveaux died, Alcide decided that all but the debts secured through contracts died with him. Unfortunately some part of the debt owed me was not secured through a properly executed contract. It was a bit of sloppy lawyering on my part; a mistake that I assure you I will never repeat."

"So, when you get the chance.." Sookie began.

"I take the debt out in trade," the lawyer finished. "It allows me to feel that I wasn't totally cheated." The attorney shrugged. "Besides, the Packmaster writes it all off as a business expense. I suppose in some way it is a win win for all parties concerned."

Sookie looked down and thought before she asked her next question. "Do you think that my being a sachem for the Packs is wise?"

Mr. Cataliades' face lifted as his smile lit his broad face. "My dear Sookie, you have agreed to become the Ancient Pythoness to the two-natured. Your reputation will grow and your standing in the supernatural community will be enhanced. You truly are becoming a force to be reckoned with."

Sookie thought back to Rhodes and the one time she had met the Ancient Pythoness. She had not had the impression that the crone had approved of her. Sookie remembered how Eric had fallen into step behind her that day; how he had stood by her side in so many ways. She found that her chest hurt, like her heart was somehow pulling out of her body.

Sookie took a deep breath and smiled. "Ancient Pythoness, huh? Sure hope this doesn't mean that I have to dress like her. She looked like shit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie couldn't keep the grin off her face as Owen steered the car down the long driveway that led to her brother and Michele's. The house had changed. Jason had added a second floor and there was a long low porch that stretched along the whole front. There were baskets of wave petunias swaying under the eaves, and then the sun caught the metal roof and it glinted just a bit. '_Gran would have loved this_,' Sookie thought.

As they pulled up into the yard the door opened and Michele came out, wiping her hands on a towel. Jason was right behind her, a boy in his arms. Sookie didn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop, much less for Owen to open the door. She was out in an instant and in Michele's hug. "Oh!" she cried. "Oh I am so glad to be here. Thank you so much for letting me come."

"Don't talk crazy," Michele said in her ear. "We would have been all kinds of hurt if you were this close and didn't come to stay." They loosened their hug and Michele turned Sookie so that she was facing Jason.

"Is this Dermot?" she asked, never taking her eyes from the round cheeked, brown haired boy who was in her brother's arms. He had a giraffe in his hand and he looked at Sookie with large, uncertain brown eyes.

"Sure is," Jason smiled, bouncing the boy a little. "Course we call him Bit. For 'little bit'." The boy's wary look never changed and Sookie couldn't help but smile.

"Kindergarten, huh?"

"Sure is," Michele volunteered. "Only half days but it made the house awful quiet."

Jason smiled at his wife. "Too quiet. Got us up to all kinds of foolishness." Michele turned bright red and Sookie knew.

"You expecting?" she asked before her throat closed and her eyes stung too much. Michele nodded, her smile stretching from one side of her face to the other and Jason was beaming. "I am just so happy for you," Sookie managed and she threw her arms around Michele again and used it as an excuse for the tears she felt starting down her own face. When she had herself a little better in hand she turned to where she knew Owen was standing patiently. She introduced the were to her family and Michele made sure he was okay being put up in one of the boy's bedrooms.

"Well, why are we all standing out here in the dirt?" Jason asked. "Y'all come on in and sit yourselves." He turned back, chucking his son up and down a bit and led the way into the house.

Sookie looked around at all the changes. She wouldn't have recognized it. The shape of the rooms were the same but everything else had changed. Jason set Bit down and told him to go grab a fishing pole and catch them some dinner. Sookie couldn't keep her eyes from following the boy scooted towards the back door. "He'll be one big mudball when he gets back, Jason!" Michelle scolded.

"Don't worry, hon. I'll hose him off before we need to leave." Then Jason turned to Owen. "Come on, let me show you where we're putting you. Need help carrying those suitcases?" And Jason peeled off to show the were to the upper story.

Michele walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the pitcher of sweet tea. She jerked her chin at a chair for Sookie to sit and then she started pouring. When everything was set, including a plate of lemon squares, Michele sat down herself. "So?" she said. "Queen of New Orleans?"

"No," Sookie huffed back. "Not Queen. Truth be told, just a living in sin, can't wait for her divorce to come through, pissy most days blond hog caller from northern Louisiana." Sookie smiled a wry smile. "Who just happens to be shacking up with a Viking sex god who is the Vampire King of Louisiana."

"No shit," Michele said. And then she laughed and Sookie laughed with her. "Damn Sookie, you happy?" her sister in law asked her.

Sookie thought about how rough and tumble the last three days had been, but then she thought about Eric and she thought about Jackson. She remembered the way they read to each other and laying together in each other's arms in front of the little gas fireplace. She thought about her lover's face as he told her the stories of his life. Sookie looked out the window to see a bird swoop past and land in a tree and she closed her eyes. She could see again that moment when she had opened her eyes at Sanctum and Eric Northman had been in front her, appearing like the answer to every wish she had ever whispered. "Oh yes," Sookie breathed. She looked at her sister-in-law and knew her own face was glowing. "Oh yes, so happy!" Then she placed her hand on her chest in an almost automatic gesture and rubbed a little to ease the ache "And you?" she asked under her eyelashes.

Michele just beamed right back. "Yup, sis. Me too. Of course I don't have a Viking sex god, but your brother does okay." They smiled as Jason and Owen walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to show Owen outside," Jason told them. Sookie saw that Owen had changed out of his suit jacket and dress shirt to a t-shirt that had a gym logo.

"Why don't you take some tea with you?" Michele asked. She got up and pulled out a couple aluminum glasses that Sookie remembered from when she was little. "And can you make sure Bit doesn't go back into that swamp area again? He came back with leeches on him last time and it just about turned my stomach to pull them off."

'Sure, hon," Jason said and then he reached over and grabbed all but one cookie off the plate in a great food grab moment. Michele made a screeching noise and swatted at him but it was too late. Jason rolled his eyes and said, "Come on Owen. Let's beat feet out of here," and the door opened and closed with a whoosh.

Michele took the plate and refilled from a Tupperware on the counter. "I swear he is worse than the boys. I don't know what happened to him. I know your Gran would have raised him right. Did someone drop him on his head?"

Sookie smiled and rolled her eyes in return. "Couldn't tell you but he's your worry now." Then she looked around. "Where's JC?" JC, or Jason Corbett was Jason and Michele's oldest son.

"He's off with the Bellefleur's boy. He got an invite to go out to their country place and ride ATVs this weekend. He's been doing real good at school so it was a nice treat." Michele looked at Sookie and said, "I'm sure hoping we'll see more of you now. We've missed you."

"Missed you too," Sookie said and she raised her cup. Michele raised hers and they touched brims and then sipped. Sookie nibbled on a cookie and then asked, "You feeling okay? The baby and all?"

Michele nodded. "I am. Not sick this time like the other two. Hoping that means a girl. I told your brother that if I don't get my girl this time we are going to try again right away and I'm going to make him wear a dress and braid his hair to guarantee."

Sookie giggled. "Damn, Michele. He's still pretty good looking. You better be careful or you'll find that he gets chased by all the women-lovin' women and you could be out in the cold."

Michele laughed out loud and the two of them started trading gossip and news. Time passed and Jason brought Bit in under his arm. The little boy had dirt all over him and there was at least one suspicious dark spot on a bare, tanned leg. "Going to take this one upstairs and get him in the bath," Jason called. "Owen took off to do a patrol of the land. He asked if we would set some sandwiches out for him. He figures he's better off outside for the night." Sookie raised her eyebrow. "Nothing to worry about, sis," Jason replied to her unspoken question. "He just takes his job serious."

"You better make sure you scrub him good," Michele said. "I don't want him sweating dirt into his bed. You know how sensitive his skin gets."

Michele turned back to Sookie and said, "Oh my, look at the time. I hope you don't mind but the Home Coming is this week. We kind of have to go and you're welcome to come with us. You'll see pretty much everyone from town." Then Michele lowered her eyes.

Sookie found herself smiling. The Home Coming was an annual event that their Church sponsored. A large tent was put up and all the parishioners came to sit in metal chairs and bring pot luck food. The singing was always amazing; old gospel tunes sung in harmony and the preaching was something that had brought Sookie great peace in past. Sitting in the chair under the tent with its electric lights was one of her earliest memories. It was before Gran; before her parents' death. "I'd love to," Sookie said. "But I get the feeling that I'll be looking at more questions than I have answers."

"I don't want you to feel bad about this, Sook. But since Bill's book came out." Sookie could hear Michele's hesitation. "Well, the gossip just started to die down."

"I don't mind. I don't!" Sookie promised. "Besides, it will be easier for Owen if I stay put. Truth be told I could use some time to myself."

Michele looked worried. "Well I'm sorry to hear that. I saw Tara in town and she was so excited to know you were coming." Michele shrugged. "She'll be here in about fifteen minutes. I can still call and tell her not to come."

Sookie found herself smiling ear to ear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie wondered with some amazement that even though she and Tara hadn't seen each other in years it felt like only yesterday. She noticed a few more lines on her friend's face and Tara was wearing her hair a little differently. But there was something about how she held her head and wore her clothes that made her Tara; Sookie's best friend.

Tara told Sookie about all the goings on. They talked about how Vampire Bill had showed up and re-opened the house near the cemetery. He was spending more time now with the Bellefleurs. Halleigh and Andy were actually kind of pleased. Portia was not and was having a hard time being polite about it. Most recently Bill had started renovation work and hadn't approached a single local contractor. He was getting his labor out of Minden and folks were figuring that he considered himself too good for their town. "Wasn't right, his writing about the two of you in that book the way he did," Tara offered.

"Well he is going to have to fix it, or else," Sookie told Tara in return. They sat at the table drinking tea and then helping themselves to Jason's beer as Sookie told her friend about the way Bill had tried to get her back and how she'd ripped him a new one and how Bill was going to find himself at the business end of a nasty New Yorker. "She's meaner than a razorback and twice as canny," Sookie told her friend.

"So," Tara said, looking at Sookie in a very interested way, "Eric Northman?" Sookie tilted her head and waited for Tara. Sookie knew that Tara was no particular friend of the fang. Her friend had had a terrible experience with vampires in her past. But Eric had been the one who had helped to bring it to an end. "You all settled there, finally?"

Sookie shrugged and started to peel the label on the beer bottle. "Yeah, I guess," she said.

From across the table Tara could see that there was something eating at her friend. "All right, Sookie. Spill. You're living with him now. You are being linked with him every time his name comes up, and it comes up a lot. Vampire King? Girl, this is Louisiana. Makes him a bigger celebrity than any of those Hollywood types. So, what is it?"

"How can you love someone and just know that it's not going to work out," Sookie said. Her heart was hurting just saying the words.

"Why do you think that? He suck in bed?"

Sookie snort laughed. "Well to be perfectly blunt, yeah he does. And really, really well." Tara giggled and Sookie rolled her eyes. "Bed is the one place we're perfect together. If I could just keep him there 24/7 I wouldn't have a problem in the world. Other than starving. Because I'd be so blissed out, I wouldn't remember to eat. Or drink. Or pretty much anything else." Sookie rolled the bottle between her hands. "No, its' not that. It's the other stuff."

"Like what for instance?" Tara asked.

"Like I'm always the last one to know anything. Sam Merlotte filed papers to block the divorce. Eric knew. Never told me. There was other stuff about Sam too; stuff I needed to know. But Eric just figured; well I don't know what he figured. But seems like every time I turn around I'm finding out stuff about me and the folks telling me assume that I must know, because Eric does."

"Do you think he's just forgetting?" Tara asked. "JB does that all the time. He makes plans and then thinks he told me, but it was just a talk he had in his own head."

Sookie smiled, thinking of Tara's handsome but somewhat dim husband. "No, I don't think vampires are able to forget. I think it's something else. Maybe he thinks he's protecting me."

"Or it could be a guy thing. You know they don't know how to talk about important stuff. Any time it comes anywhere near feelings, they become the one word wonders. 'How do you feel about that?' 'Fine' Does that make you angry?' 'I dunno.'" Tara shook her head. "When men end up with that Y chromosome it really means they're missing something. They need that extra leg because there are big old gaps where they just don't get it. How else do you explain socks? The minute they drop them on the floor they become invisible to men. Or dishes in the sink."

"Or towels in the bathroom," Sookie giggled.

"Exactly!" Tara said. "Sook, you can't be holding that stuff against him. It's genetic. They're sweet but defective." Tara threw her arms up into the air. "See? No X. Only a big ole Y." Sookie was laughing now.

When they stopped laughing Tara looked at her friend. "What's important is do you love him?"

"Yeah," Sookie sighed. "Yeah, I sure do. Hurts just not being with him," and Sookie realized she was rubbing her chest again.

Tara leaned forward and took Sookie's hand. "Sweetie, the heart wants what the heart wants. Your head can talk at you all day long. It can tell you all kinds of lies and spin tales about what could be or should be. If you listen to your head, or to what other people tell you or to anything else but what your heart is telling you I can guarantee you'll regret it. All that stuff that drives you crazy? That's just the spice. It gives you something to work on and fight about and make up over." Tara smiled and squeezed the telepath's hand. "If your heart is telling you this is the one, then you need to step up. If he's doing something that drives you crazy, don't be telling me. Tell him."

"I do," Sookie said. "I do but he doesn't hear it."

"Then tell him again. Write it in big letters. Carve it in his pillow. He'll hear you eventually. You know he loves you because you couldn't love him if he didn't. Not really."

"But he's so aggravating!" Sookie hissed.

Tara smiled broadly and held up her arms in a big Y.


	12. Chapter 12 - Splicing the Mainstay

Chapter 12 – Splicing the Mainstay

**Author's Note:** As much as vacation was a wonderful experience, filled with ideas for a novel and characters, I missed Eric &amp; Sookie. I spent lovely hours perched in front of my tent sketching out the last part of their journey home in more detail.

I thank you for your support and welcome your company on this journey. And thank you to Breathesgirl for your light touch and good counsel.

**Nautical Note**: The mainstay is just that – it is the line that holds the mainmast straight to the front of the boat. Without the mainstay, there is no sailing. When the mainstay frays at sea there are few options. One of the less risky is to slice (or weave) a new section of rope into the line. It requires skill and some artistry to do it well. The result can be a line that is stronger than it had been before.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

She wasn't there. Eric didn't need to open his eyes or test the air. It was the first time it struck him; he could 'feel' her. Or rather he could feel the lack of Sookie Stackhouse.

As he lay still awaiting the return of full life he considered this. This state of knowing between himself and Sookie was not like the bond they had shared before. That had been more vibrant; her feelings flowing through him in a steady but recognizable stream. Even when Sookie's emotions were at their most subtle, like when the telepath slept, it had been a unique flavor that brought richness to his life. No. This was other. It was deeper, yet as he tried to grasp it; to savor it, it seemed to disappear, only to reassert itself moments later. It was like an over-arching comfort and at the same time a bone-deep longing. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

'_Tomorrow she will return to me_,' he promised himself. '_She will not run away_.' The thinking of it, and more importantly the believing of it, made the ache lessen.

Eric's blood was beginning to flow less sluggishly now. He knew that soon he would be able to open his eyes.

This twilight stage had started to manifest a few hundred years ago. When Eric had first become aware of it; this time when his mind was alert but his body would not answer his commands, it had seemed like a prison. But now, as the years had passed, he had come to appreciate it. It was during this time he tended to be his most productive. He could think over the events of his days; what people had said, what their body language told him. He would plan and strategize; considering alternate actions and outcomes like moving pieces on a chessboard, as he waited for that rush of fluids that meant he was fully animate again.

What's more, Eric's time in true death seemed to be waning. Now, even with the sun hovering at the horizon, he could still move about. Eric thought his full waking time was longer by almost a full hour. Although he had no way of truly measuring, he was also certain that of his time in repose, the majority of that was now spent in twilight. Eric thought it was because of this that Sookie had been able to wake him in Rhodes and he had been able to respond as he did.

Most of Eric's time drifting this night had been spent in thinking about the kingdom and the seemingly impossible challenges that faced him. Eric suspected that most vampires would have been overwhelmed. He had a moment when he seriously considered whether Bartlett Crowe and Amun Clan had named him king of Louisiana and Arkansas more as a punishment than a reward.

After Sookie had gone to sleep; that night when all had pledged their fealty, Eric had rejoined Pam and the sheriffs. Thierry and Thomas had reappeared and they had clearly been given the news of their punishment assignment. Upon entering, Thomas had immediately presented himself, his face repentant and his bow low. Everything about his actions had made Eric more comfortable that the vampire's assurances were sincere.

The Frenchman's response had been somewhat different. Like Thomas, he had bowed, but when Eric had leveled him with a stare that invited further comment, Thierry's response had been a wide grin and a Gallic shrug. "Well, your majesty," he had said, "C'est fini. Et maintenant, what's next?" Eric had fastened Thierry with a long hard stare, but the vampire had just smiled wider and wider and Eric suddenly found that he had wanted to smile back. It broke the tension and the work of the night had moved forward.

There were no records. Maxwell, Pam and Eric had looked in all the usual places. There were no laptops or filing cabinets; few folders or letters or documents. Servants and guards who lived in the palace were awoken and questioned in an effort to learn more about how and who was involved in running the business side of things. All the answers pointed back to Melanie, the former chatelaine. Eric knew that killing Melanie had been justified, but in doing so he appeared to have destroyed an important link that could have informed him where most of the financial and political skeletons were buried. During the search of Melanie's quarters, Maxwell had found several bound ledgers. They were the household accounts and he brought them back to the main rooms. Max had offered to start looking through them, but Eric decided that they should wait for Sookie.

Aside from the search for documents in the palace, Eric had asked that numerous messages be sent. There were inquiries that could wait until daytime hours but the ones to the banks could not. Eric had provided information on his personal accounts to Pam and she had directed Maxwell to start making calls. Max had used the leverage of Eric Northman's name to inquire about palace accounts with the same banks. Only one bank's representative had balked at presenting himself at the palace that same evening. Max made note of it and had wondered aloud why the palace's business wasn't worth the inconvenience for this one institution.

The rest of the bankers had agreed they would present themselves shortly with all the paperwork necessary to make transfers and designate agents. When Maxwell had finished the list, Eric had told him to assemble a list of those banks in town that remained. "Ask Mr. Cataliades if he will represent us in investigating any connections with the others," Eric had instructed.

Max had prepared a list of questions and concerns to be presented to the banking representatives as they arrived. The guards at the front gates were informed and two rooms were set aside for discussions. The first would be used for the actual meeting between a bank and the vampires. The second would allow those waiting to see and be seen by their fellow bankers. Eric was certain that any banking firm that had worked with Victor Madden knew what was expected. He couldn't imagine additional threats would be necessary.

As they paused in their work, Pam had put into words what all of them were thinking; "This is a disaster."

Eric had called a break and most of them had headed for the donors area. Thalia had pushed the buzzer located in the office to alert those below that vampires were on their way.

When the doors to the donor area opened there had been a number that had assembled in anticipation, all in various degrees of dress. The man Eric had been favoring had looked at him, clearly awaiting his signal. The man's blood was Eric's favorite type and it was most pleasing, but the Viking couldn't shake the conversation he had had with his intended. He found himself looking away and signaling a less pleasing man who was standing in another part of the room. Eric frowned when he saw the first donor; Sookie had called him Denny, react. It was uncomfortable and Eric may have grabbed his selection a little too firmly and removed him to a more private feeding alcove. The sounds around him let him know that many of the sheriffs were taking care of all their needs. It was their way. But Eric could not escape the memory of the look on Sookie's face and the sound of her voice as she told him what she had heard and how she felt. The king fed quickly and left, returning to the meeting rooms with the intent of going back through the records that had been found so far. He hoped, that although unlikely, something new might be found.

Almost as soon as he sat down, he heard, "You seem to have become an American." Thierry had walked into the room, a smile on his face. Eric lifted his eyes from the file he was re-reading, not sure how to take the remark.

"And how is that?" the Viking asked.

"You are so very business-like." The darker vampire took a second file from the pile and dropped gracefully into a nearby chair. His eyebrow arched sardonically. "Life is laid out before you; an infinite variety of tastes and pleasures." He shrugged again, his hand flipped to illustrate his point, "And yet you rush through the moment to this. C'est dommage. For once a moment is passed, even for us, it can never be reclaimed."

Eric looked at the vampire sitting across from him. Thierry had come with excellent recommendations. He seemed bright and had already proven his business acumen through several astute observations and suggestions. But there was something more about him. "You do not find this life wearisome, then?" Eric asked in a more conversational tone.

"Au contraire," Thierry exclaimed. "This life; any life is a series of moments, like pearls on a string. A civilized man takes the time to examine and appreciate the beauty of each one."

"And Americans don't," Eric stated.

Thierry's face broke into a broad smile. "As you say!" he laughed. "From stone age to technology without touching civilization once! It is such a sad life!" and he turned back to the folder in his hand and started whistling. Eric gave him one more look before returning to his own folder. If Sookie hadn't looked at the dark haired vampire in the way that she had in Jackson, Eric might have liked him more. As it was, the king was reserving judgment.

Other sheriffs began drifting back. Pam had sat at a table near the corner and talked on the phone. At one point she looked up and Eric caught the excitement she pushed him. "The people in Arkansas have found something. Codes and passwords. There are files as well and copies of financial statements."

Eric nodded, almost reluctant to become too heartened by the news. "Have them scan everything and start emailing it here." He glanced at Thomas in a meaningful way and then said to Pam, "I have heard that your new sheriff has some expertise with systems and spreadsheets. May I borrow him?"

Pam nodded. "Of course, Master. You know you can have the use of any asset you need if it is in my control to provide." She placed her hand on his arm and sent him comfort and reassurance.

One of the immediate concerns that had been identified even before coming to New Orleans was the lack of a formal registry of vampires who lived in this Area. An Area's vampires were its best source of short term cash. Without a census that included an established tithe, there was no way to budget or estimate.

Thalia had pointed out that it was likely that someone in the palace knew something more than they were telling. Eric knew that what Thalia was really asking was to have Sookie scan everyone and he approved the request. It was only as the small vampire was leaving that Eric remembered to say, "If Sookie agrees. I can't force her, Thalia. Nor would I."

Thalia had turned sharply and rushed back at vamp speed. Eric had been certain she was going to lecture him about the needs of kings and kingdoms. Instead she had stopped only when she was within close proximity and then she had bowed. When she rose her eyes were smiling even if her lips were not. "You are learning, Viking," she had told him.

Eric had nodded to cover his surprise. "Are you and your teams ready to start now?" he asked. It had been agreed that Thalia and her guards would sweep over the city, canvassing for vampires. They had computerized notepads and a software program that held Compton's full database and a subset for all vampires that were known to be living in the city or were thought to have moved to Louisiana. Thalia's teams were tasked with two objectives. First, they needed to 'tag' vampires and provide them an identification card along with a summons to appear at the palace to pledge themselves personally. Second, Thalia's teams needed to spread the word that all vampires in the region must register immediately and to provide incentive, all tithes owing to this date would be forgiven.

Everyone knew that unaffiliated vampires were problematic. You couldn't police what you didn't know existed and unattached vampires did not pay tithes. It was a losing proposition but one that could also backfire if handled poorly. If the approach Thalia and her teams used was too heavy handed, vampires could leave, or worse, resist. Eric Northman knew that in order to be successful he needed a strong base of working, productive vampires; vampires who could be called to fight if the need arose.

Urban legend was that there were more vampires living in concentration in New Orleans than anywhere else in the United States, even after Katrina. People were tolerant here. Hell, some even revered vampires, giving them the same fascinated regard they saved for Marie Laveau and other legends of the supernatural. Eric had been informed that the tourist shops along Canal Street were making brisk business trading on his image. By all indications, tithes should be flowing and providing the full operating budget for the palace and more. But as far as Eric could tell, there was almost no money trickling into the coffers. Eric based this opinion on the fact that he had been in residence here at the palace for close to a week and yet no bank or asset manager had presented themselves. If you were a best customer, those handling your account were usually quick to make introductions when management changed. Further, based on what the king saw, there appeared to be quite a bit of money flowing out. The payroll for the guards alone must have been considerable.

As he watched Thalia leave, Eric wondered yet again whether his decision to stay in Jackson had been the wrong one. It made him sad to think that something so wonderful; so healing for both himself and his beloved had come at such a high price. Melanie appeared to have used her time alone here well, sabotaging and destroying. Even Maxwell had not been able to hide the scope of the disaster they were facing. They could anticipate that every day would bring a new set of surprises; vendors who hadn't been paid; accounts that were due but no record to confirm. It was an open invitation to any and all to cheat them, and Eric knew that many would.

To add insult to injury, the kingdom's one source of known, ready income was something Eric had already pledged to curtail. The monies being made from the harbor at the mouth of the Mississippi were regular and generous. Most of the cash flow was a direct result of trade with companies controlled by the vampires of Amun Clan.

Russell himself had reminded Eric earlier that evening that relief from these costs had been part of the bargain struck in Minnesota; the bargain that made Eric king. Russell had mentioned it at the same time he let the Viking know that he and Bartlett were retiring for the night and that they would be gone in the morning. Eric had a sense that Russell Edgington had not been in favor of the Viking's delay in Jackson. Still, Eric hadn't seen the conversation with the Mississippi king as a threat, but it was worth considering that good friends could become the most deadly enemies under the right circumstances. Eric knew from personal experience that nothing made friends into enemies faster than broken promises. All things considered, he figured he had thirty days at most before the gentle reminders from his brethren in Amun took on a more aggressive tone.

It was some comfort to know he could look to his own monies to tide the kingdom over, but it was at best a short term answer. Additionally, there was now some uncertainty about those funds. When Eric had been sent to Oklahoma to become Freyda's toy, he had placed his personal accounts on hold, choosing to go to the Queen a virtual pauper.

Eric had been determined to make his transition to Oklahoma as difficult as possible for all parties. Only now had he started to unravel the measures he had put in place to tie up his funds. But during his time away, it would appear someone or many someones had been targeting him and there was a fair amount of money missing from at least two of the more liquid accounts he had set aside. Most aggravating was that Eric had fully anticipated spending 200 years in servitude, and so the vast majority of his wealth was tied up in long term investments which could only be liquidated by taking substantial penalties. He had growled as Max walked him through the mechanics. Some accounts would likely cost him more in taxes and penalties than the value of the monies that would be left to spend.

But potential financial ruin had not been the only challenge that the night had presented.

There were reports from Area 5 of several incidences involving violent attacks against weres and shifters. Indira had received a report from Parker at Fangtasia mentioning that things were so unsettled that the vampires in the Area were starting to take steps to assure their own safety. Indira and Rubio had left earlier to investigate. They would go to Monroe first, where Rubio would establish himself. Eric had regretted not having more time to spend with both vampires. He considered Indira a friend. Rubio he knew from that night that Victor Madden had been killed. Eric had asked for help and Rubio had come with his nest mates. It was a debt of honor between them now.

But the perfectly miserable cap to his perfectly miserable evening had been the messenger who had arrived from Sibyl, the Alabama monarch. The vampire who had carried the message had been shown into Queen Sophie-Anne's former office. Eric had found her there along with a were guard. He had Pam standing at his shoulder and all the formalities had been observed. That this was an official visit had been confirmed by the thick crème envelope that had been extended for his hand.

Sibyl had laid out the argument for them to be officially married. It was all executed right down to the ribbons and seals. Eric found himself happy that Sookie was not here. As his head scrambled for the right words to use he also found himself cataloging everyone who would know about this and what would be needed to suppress all information that this visit ever happened.

Eric had handed the proposal to Pam with some ceremony. He could feel her amusement through the bond and he sent her censure, which seemed to dim her enthusiasm just a bit. "Her majesty does me great honor," Eric opened.

"Her majesty is aware," the messenger countered. "After all, you are a new king, but one of such promise. Her majesty hopes you will consider the many benefits that would accrue to both kingdoms should a joining be formalized."

"It is something that is due all consideration," Eric agreed pleasantly. "But, as you say, I am new to this role. And I have only recently come into the palace. I would want time to arrange all matters here and complete the transition. I would not wish to unduly burden your kind Queen with unknown worries."

The messenger smiled and nodded. Then, as she stood up she said, "And the Queen most specifically wished me to convey that although it is not in the draft of the contract I have provided, there would be no objection to your retaining the companionship of your telepath. The Queen would wish the formal title, of course. But she was informed that you had no designs on trying to use the title for your companion at any rate. Miss Stackhouse can use the title 'consort.' My Queen would require the annual consummation and would ask that you escort her as husband and co-ruler at any official functions that you would both attend. Once you fulfill your mutual formal obligations, it would be understood that the remainder of your time would be your own to use as you wish and with the companions of your heart, rather than the companions of your duty."

Eric found he was having trouble maintaining an even look. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or roar in anger. As it was, he managed to bow stiffly and assure the messenger he would give all consideration to the Queen's generous offer and would prepare his response within the week. As soon as the door closed Pam said, "You can't be surprised. The betting started the minute you were named king in Nashville. No one believes you can make a marriage stick with Sookie, Eric. You have to know that."

Pam's look was sympathetic and she walked forward, laying her hand on his arm. "It's known that you were to name her consort. That kind of thing moves through the gossip hotline quickly. And you have to know that the lack of bond at this point is general gossip too." Pam's eyes dropped. "I received a message from Maude." When Eric's eyebrows lifted, Pam continued, "She was asking about some co-venturing possibilities involving agriculture in my state. But, Eric? She specifically asked if the rumor about the bond was true. Someone talked and if Maude knows, others do too."

Eric didn't know why the Kentucky king, Isaiah, came to mind. "I will discuss it with Sookie when she returns," he said.

"Eric," Pam continued. "If this doesn't resolve and soon, you can expect that things are going to start getting harder. A wedding proposal," and Pam shook the paper in her hand, "from a vain Queen may be the least of your worries. At best people will figure you are having second thoughts. At worst, people will think that you are somehow under Sookie's sway and that puts a big target on your back." Pam looked down and allowed her concern for him to flow freely. "I like Sookie, Eric. I was ready to get in trouble with De Castro to save her. But Eric, maybe you should consider something like this," and Pam held out the paper. When she could feel Eric's rising emotion she said, "Not Sibyl, of course. But someone with standing who will have resources you can both tap into to get things stable."

Eric could feel Pam's worry. It was the first time he'd felt that level of fear from her directed toward him. Pam interpreted his silence for consideration. "Phoebe might be a better choice. Or Maude. Neither one of them are nasty and they would allow Sookie to keep her dignity."

"Enough," Eric roared. "Enough Pam. I can't consider it. You don't understand," he said. Then he saw Pam's eyes grow wide and her fear ratcheted and he realized he was rubbing his chest; that the thought of setting his fairy down even a little was causing him actual physical discomfort. Eric took a deep steadying breath. He moved his hands to reach out to Pam and he pulled her close, deliberately sending warmth and comfort to her. "You are worrying unnecessarily. Today was a bad day. We learned things that were uncomfortable. But knowing is the first step to fixing." And he kissed her hair.

"Now, why don't we set that aside," he jerked his chin towards the Alabama's Queen's letter, "and ask Mr. Cataliades to draft a formal rejection."

"Are you sure you don't want to leave it linger for a bit?" Pam asked.

"You said it yourself," Eric sighed. "Gossip is a vampire's stock in trade. If this is not dealt with swiftly, it will encourage others. Sookie is bound to hear of it." Then Eric sighed again. "And I wish to be the one to tell her," he finished.

"Why tell her at all?" Pam asked. "It's unlikely she will find out. And you know her. She'll assume the worst and make you pay in all kinds of ways."

Eric started to smile and then, for some reason, he pulled back. "I do not wish to discuss this further with you, Pam," he found himself saying. "There are things that are between us and those are ours alone. But this; this matter of my heart: This I must share only with Sookie."

Pam pulled back from him, her eyes wide. "You would shut me out, Eric?"

"No, my child," he told her. "Not shut you out. But I also respect that there is something between Sookie and myself that is different. So you must know that there will be things that are between her and me that will remain there; just as there were concerns between your former sister and myself that were private. And Pam? There were things and remain things private between us that I do not share with others. It is the bond I hold with each of you." Pam had hugged him, but he could sense there was something more she wished to say.

The meetings that evening with the bankers had gone well. Papers were signed and Eric had designated a handful of others to act in his name, including Pam and Maxwell. It was when Eric added Sookie Stackhouse's name to the list of those authorized to access and make changes to accounts that he felt a wave of surprise come and linger.

Eric had looked up to find Pam staring at him. At the rise of his eyebrow Pam had nodded, but Eric had felt a stab of jealousy from her. It was most disquieting.

Now, as he worried over Pam's reaction, Eric felt his life return. He knew that despite all that had happened the previous night, he faced another night that promised to be more of the same.

The Viking rose, sat up and surveyed the bedroom and then, almost unconsciously, he reached behind him and took Sookie's pillow. He buried his face in it, breathing her essence deep within himself. He rubbed the pillow over his face, relaxing into her scent as it coated his cheeks and chin. '_You are my strength, min krigare kvinna_,' he thought. Although he knew she couldn't feel him, he pressed his yearning to her anyway. "Jag älskar dig," he said to the air around him. Then Eric stood up and walked to the bathroom. A hot shower seemed a good way to start the work that lay ahead.

There had been one spot of good news. Thalia's teams reported some success and the list of vampires located during that first evening was greater than Eric had anticipated. Eric was too aware that the number of vampires available as staff and support was slim. He was hoping that one of the outcomes of this effort would be to identify talent that could help with the work of the kingdom. As an incentive to any identified who were lawyers or accountants or detectives, options would be offered to trade work in lieu of cash to satisfy tithing responsibilities.

The plans were already laid and waiting. Thomas was to be set up in a room near the doors. His job would be to interview the vampires that presented themselves and reconcile names against the lists provided by Thalia's teams. He would inventory businesses and addresses; nests and affiliations: All the information that was required to both govern and support a vampire population. He would have staff supporting him, building an electronic record that would help the palace understand the kingdom in their immediate area.

Jane and Thierry were set up in another room; their job was to find new business ventures and identify those that existed currently that would need to be considered for termination. They had computers and very little else. There had been so few documents found that any they had on the current businesses under fealty were stacked near them in slim piles. Eric asked them to spend some time researching natural gas and oil studies for both Louisiana and Arkansas while they awaited those who would be referred from Thomas. Thierry had suggested that they include information on wind production. Jane concurred. "With the agricultural land either owned or leased to the kingdom through Arkansas, we may have the space to erect turbines if it appears we could produce at a profit." Eric had nodded as Pam beamed.

Eric couldn't escape the feeling that the operation now underway was ramshackle at best; knee jerk at worst. But he was at a loss to come up with another plan that would get him what he needed. Eric was also well aware that similar efforts would be needed in each of the Areas and that the work they were starting would take years to complete.

With a sigh the King left his suite, and followed first by Charles and then by Thalia he proceeded to the donor area to feed and then start his night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pam was coming from the donor's area as Eric approached. Eric realized it had been some days since he had abandoned TruBlood altogether. It was yet another indication as to the extreme level of stress he was experiencing. And he was feeding more often. That too was not promising.

"Master," Pam acknowledged. She smiled and he knew she was purposely using his older title to put him more at ease.

"My child," Eric responded and stepped forward to kiss her on the forehead. "You are well?"

"Of course," Pam smiled. "And I know that tonight is another step in getting this all moving. You'll see."

Eric couldn't help but smile at her. "Of course you would wish that. How else will you afford your luxuries? I can't think of you not being able to take at least one trip to the continent. Or being able to update your fabulous shoe collection."

"Or my handbags," Pam added. "Have you seen the precious collection from Prada this year?" Then Pam brought her arms around him. "I know all will be well. And you will be a hero to everyone."

"Of course," Eric smiled over her head. "How could it be otherwise?" Eric squeezed her and sent her comfort and she returned the favor. Then they parted and Eric headed past her into the donor's area.

The man Eric had been using stepped forward at once. His eyes were soft and he was smiling in a welcoming way. Eric felt himself drawn to this man; the memory of the blood calling to him. He could almost feel the taste in his mouth. It caused him to harden his eyes and step back. "No," he said. "You are no longer to offer to me."

"But lord," the man stammered. "How have I offended?"

Eric couldn't believe he was having this conversation. Why was he being forced to acknowledge what simply was? He turned and glanced around but only saw a woman. From behind him the man was starting to cry. Eric gestured to the woman and took her in a corner, his back to the man and struck, barely preparing her. Her blood tasted off and he was angry with himself and everything about this. From behind him a stern voice said, "What is wrong with you? Get yourself out of here and send others forward. You are a disgrace to this place." Eric turned his head to see Thierry dismissing the male donor. '_Denny_,' Eric could hear Sookie telling him.

Eric turned back to the woman and mumbled, "Sorry," and he applied saliva to the wounds on her neck.

"You are only a pleasure, majesty," she smiled. But Eric could tell he had hurt her. He turned on his heel and left. As he cleared the doors, Thalia fell in step behind his shoulder. Then Thierry came up quickly to walk by his side.

"Your attitude towards them has changed," the French vampire offered, and he gestured with his chin so that Eric knew he was talking about the donors.

"I have been asked to consider certain facts," Eric acknowledged.

Thierry nodded but said nothing. As they entered the meeting room Thierry and Jane would use for their research, the vampire turned to the king and began to talk again. "Misha rotated his pool regularly. It prevented that kind of outburst. They knew it was not appropriate to get too comfortable."

Eric looked at the dark-haired vampire closely. The Viking had heard many things about Misha, the New York King, and his court. Some stories had seemed interesting; others had seemed farfetched. One common thread in all the stories Eric had heard was the larger-than-life way the king lived. If there was a game, Misha had to make it bigger. If there was an orgy, one night was never enough. He was surrounded by the most and the best and the biggest. He was famously generous and just as famously cruel. "What was it like, living in that palace?" Eric asked.

"One never grew bored," Thierry offered. "And if you did it would be better that you left. Otherwise you could find yourself finally dead." Thierry's eyebrows lifted and he nodded to emphasize his words. "Misha required that you were delightful and delighted every day. If you weren't he would find ways to help you find that state."

"Ways?" Eric asked, his own eyebrows lifting.

"Bridge running was a favorite," and Thierry lifted his shoulder in that shrug again.

Eric had heard about bridge running. Misha would gather gangs of vampires and other supernaturals and they would be lifted to the tops of the suspension bridges that surrounded the city. The contests were ones of speed and dexterity. You were allowed to tip or trip opponents. Those who made it to the other side first were feted and celebrated. But the casualty list was high. If you fell you hoped that you didn't hit something that would impale you or tear limbs from your body. Your worst nightmare was striking wood from a passing barge or some trash that jutted from the roadway. In that case you could be finally dead. In all his long years and travels, Eric Northman had never passed through Misha's territory. Part of the reason was Eric's preference for the South. He had come to this country through New Orleans and never seen a reason to leave. But part of the reason; perhaps a larger part than he liked to believe was that Misha had been Appius Livius Ocella's friend. Eric could not foresee any good thing that could come from the two of them meeting.

But many vampires had come to this country through Misha's court, including Thierry and Thomas. Most recently, Eric had heard the Russian was feuding with Tranh, the Queen of Boston. The dispute was kept quiet but the limited reports he had heard since his release from Oklahoma made him believe the casualties were high. Eric turned back to the French sheriff. He asked, "Do you miss it?"

"No," Thierry said quickly. "There may be times when one can have too much excitement. I think I will be happier here, settling for a quieter life." The dark vampire seemed to be thinking about something, then he looked into Eric's face, all trace of humor gone. "I believe that I have offended you in some way, majesty. I am most anxious to right any wrong I may have done."

Eric wasn't sure what to say. He could sense Thalia shifting behind him. So he turned to Thierry and said, "There is nothing you have done to offend me. It is a misunderstanding that I will address."

Thierry looked at Eric in a searching way again. "Does this have to do with the Mistress?" he asked. Eric found himself stiffening almost involuntarily, then cursed himself silently for being so transparent. But the other vampire's gaze turned inward. He had interpreted Eric's gesture as being other than it was and he offered, "I admit I did not understand or appreciate her place here. I pledge to you, Majesty that I will respect her and even if she is not Queen in name I will treat her as Queen in this place."

Eric glanced at Thalia who rolled her eyes a bit. Eric nodded. "It is common gossip then that Sookie is not to be Queen."

Thierry shrugged again. It was a gesture that said everything. Eric nodded. "It is something that I must consider further." Then he looked more directly at Thierry. "It is as you say. She has a place here that is more as a Queen. I thank you for your pledge."

"De rien," the sheriff said, and then with a smile he said, "I have heard you play chess, your majesty. Would you be interested in a game one evening?"

Eric considered the man beside him. "Yes," he heard himself say. "I would appreciate it, if I were to find a worthy opponent."

Thierry rolled his eyes at the challenge implied in the words. "There is a story that you won your freedom from the fairies playing chess. Is that story true?" he asked.

Thalia snorted. "As if the fae ever had dominion over the Viking!"

Eric smiled back. "Niall was a worthy opponent. But I believe that in the end I got the better end of our games."

"If you mean the fairy princess, then I would agree," Thalia said solemnly.

"You won a princess?" Thierry asked.

"Princess Sookie," Thalia smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max and Pam were awaiting Eric's arrival. They had paper in their hands and their faces were serious. Pam looked away and any illusion that this was other than bad news was shattered. "Out with it," Eric growled.

Max indicated that Eric should sit down. When the king settled, Max and Pam sat as well. "I suppose if we'd thought this through we wouldn't have been surprised," Max led off. "We all knew by the end Felipe was in financial trouble. I just hadn't thought how he might have handled that."

"He drained pretty much everything," Pam said. She knew that Eric appreciated candor. If things were bad he wanted to know in the most factual terms. It was unfortunate that those facts were more silver than lining. "Rita was sucking all the money out of the bank accounts right down through the credit limits and wiring it to Las Vegas. Once she was gone, acting pain in the ass Melanie was doing the same thing."

"It would appear that they put automatic routing in place. Every dollar that was collected was overnighted to Las Vegas accounts, even after you were named king. There was no one to tell the banks to stop," Max stated. "I have confirmed that the siphons are to be removed and I have assurances from all but two banks that the practice is ended as of start of business tomorrow morning."

"I don't think it will make much difference if I attempt to sue Felipe to return the money he took," Eric said. He realized he was smiling, but it was the kind of smile you had when things were so terrible there was nothing else to do. He took a deep breath and remembered the scent of Sookie and all the other people he was fighting for. "With the transfer ended, is there any way to determine how quickly operating accounts will recover?"

Max nodded. "Sixty days if there are no extraordinary expenses. More, maybe many more if there are."

"Extraordinary expenses like a coronation," Pam added.

'Credit?" Eric asked.

"If we leverage your personal investments we could likely get several working loans. It would be enough to keep you solvent if we are budget-conscious and very lucky."

Pam shook her head. "I already called to see if I could take loans against the Fangtasia franchise. But we leveraged everything for the European expansion. I have some personal money I can throw in, but I won't have real cash for you for at least another six months." She looked at Eric with regret. "I am so sorry."

Eric smiled at Pam, sending her warmth and gratitude. "Do not worry about this. It is enough that you offered. I am most grateful. You make me proud in all things."

"Eric, if we delay the coronation, there will be rumors. You know there will. And rumors could lead to the ambitious ones getting curious." Eric rolled his eyes but Pam walked up and took his hand. "No coronation combined with the lack of bond between yourself and your intended. It makes you look weak, Eric."

"Do not say another word, Pamela," Eric growled. "We have a full evening before us." He turned to Max. "Work your contacts. Let's get an idea just how much operating capital we need. I know it's more than household needs. There are businesses and ventures I'm sure we are funding. We may be making friendship payments to others. Let's find them. Have you made any progress on hiring the accountants?"

Max's second order of business had been to start the process of hiring a forensic accounting firm. The king could only hope that constructs could be put in place and progress made fast enough to prevent everything from imploding.

Max nodded. "There is a first rate firm that has expressed an interest, but they want an upfront retainer."

Eric shook his head. "Look to the third and fourth rung firms and see if they will work for a percentage of monies recovered." Eric turned to Pam. "Contact your real estate people in Shreveport. You have the inventory of my properties. Be discrete. Spread them around. Pick the two most likely with the largest dollar value." Pam nodded but as she turned he said, "And your antiquities friends. Let's get some of my collection appraised. Surely this is a good market for art auctions."

'Yes, Eric," Pam nodded. "I'll go now."

Eric Northman stared ahead as his minions worked. He could hear the noise of visitors outside; those presenting themselves to be counted. He knew that money would be found. He only hoped it would be enough and in time.

**End Note**: Your comments and reviews are most appreciated. Thank you for sharing your words. They mean a great deal to me.


	13. Chapter 13 -The Variable Breeze

Chapter 13 – The Variable Breeze

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who offered comments and reviews. I find the parts you choose for commentary helpful. I would also like to acknowledge and thank both Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy who provided their editing expertise to this chapter.

**Nautical Note:** Being caught at sea with a variable breeze is a bit of a nightmare if you have somewhere you need to be. You find yourself either flying along on course or suddenly becalmed and hoping for another pocket of wind.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Tara and Sookie found themselves on Jason and Michele's wide front porch with the lights turned off. All around them, the sounds of frogs, insects, and birds filled the night air. Sookie thought about the street sounds of New Orleans and realized how much she'd missed Bon Temps. Yet as she listened, she now knew that there was something different. It was homey; the sounds that had lulled her to sleep from the time she was a little girl, but it wasn't home any more. Sookie raised her hand to the dull ache in her chest and smiled to herself. Home seemed to be somewhere else.

Tara leaned over and lifted her hand to her face so she could see her watch. "Good grief!" she exclaimed. "JB will kill me! I told him I'd be back by nine!" Tara stood up and hugged Sookie close. "You remember what I said, sweet girl. You deserve to be happy and I can see happy written all over your face every time you say 'Eric Northman'." Sookie shrugged and Tara laughed, and swatted Sookie's backside. "Don't you try to bullshit a bullshitter! You know I'm right."

While she pulled past the house, Tara rolled down the window of her car and said, "You tell your man that he's all kinds of right in my book. And you know that we're going to invite you to come visit if you're not too important to come rubbing elbows with the little people."

"I'd like that, Tara," Sookie called back. "You say hi to JB and kiss those babies for me," Tara pulled down the long drive and out of sight.

Sookie found herself looking along the edge of the woods. She was pretty sure she saw a pair of eyes watching her. She reached out and sure enough she was listening to Owen, but in a more straightforward kind of way. Sookie was amazed. This was the first time she had ever heard a Were in animal form and it was easy. There didn't seem to be any layers or snarly red interference, just clear thoughts. She heard him scent deer and rat. She heard him register panther and dismiss it as old. She heard him decide to take another wide arc around the property for the sheer joy of running.

Sookie went back into the kitchen and fixed a snack from the refrigerator, and then carried it out to the porch along with a pitcher of water. She thought it over and got a glass as well. Then she put the screen plate protector in place over everything. She knew that if Owen did get hungry or thirsty this would be appreciated. With a last look and a deep breath to hold in the damp, dark of Louisiana night, Sookie turned and went inside.

She watched TV until Jason and Michele came through the door, carrying their sleeping son. "Good time?" Sookie asked.

"Always good to see and be seen," Jason smiled while he walked straight past her and up the stairs.

"You leave in the morning?" Michele called from the kitchen. When Sookie answered yes, Michele said, "I have work in the morning and I'm dropping Bit at my mom's. Jason's out early too. I'm not going to wake you, but there's plenty of breakfast stuff here. Make yourself and Owen something. Just don't leave me a mess."

"Like I would!" Sookie huffed as her sister-in-law walked into the living room. They both laughed and hugged. "Thanks again for having me," Sookie whispered in Michele's ear.

"You're family!" Michele exclaimed. "Where else would you belong?" Then she squeezed Sookie a little more. When she pulled back and linked her arm through to walk toward the stairs she said, "You know we see Eric and you as together, right?" Sookie nodded. She did know, but it was still good to hear. "He's welcome here any time. He doesn't need an invitation. He's family too." Sookie found herself kissing her sister-in–law. It was the kindest thing any Southern woman could say and Sookie felt another wall around her heart fall away.

As she settled into her nephew's bed that night there was a knock on the door. Sookie looked up to see her brother's face. "You still up?" he asked, even though he could see the light on and her ready smile.

"Always time for you, Jason," Sookie said, answering the question she knew her brother was really asking.

Jason sat on the side of the bed and Sookie sat up too, settling her pillow up against wall so she could lean more comfortably. Jason had some things in his hands; a white garbage bag, and a shoe box. Sookie felt her heart catch a little when she recognized the box; it was the one from her house that held all the family pictures.

"I can't explain it," Jason said. "After the fire I went out to the house with Alcide. I was pretty scared, Sook. I couldn't think that you were dead, but I didn't know where you were. The fire had burned so hot that the firefighters on the scanner said there was no hope for anyone caught inside," Jason's eyes looked off toward the wall and Sookie could feel him re-living the fear he had felt that morning. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jason came back to himself then and smiled down at her, his hand patting her arm.

"I knew Sam had left you and I knew in my heart that somehow that son of a bitch had something to do with everything," Jason shrugged. "Well, anyway. When we got there to take a nose around, these were just sitting on the bench near the edge of the property like someone had put them out there on purpose." Sookie reached out then for the shoebox. She lifted the lid and saw the photo of her father and mother standing in front of this house. A younger Jason stood beside their father, his blond hair, and open smile looking so much like the photos of JC she had seen at the same age. There was a small girl in her father's arms and Sookie knew that it was her. That little girl was not smiling. She was looking solemnly at the camera, her expression too old for her face.

Sookie lifted the first photo and Jason smiled as he reached for another. Together, they looked through all the images of family they had never met, and the family they remembered but who were now gone. When Sookie saw the photos of Gran and Grandpa Mitchell, she told Jason what Dermot had told her, that the photos where Grandpa was smiling were really photos of Fintan. Jason looked closely, and then they found a non-smiling photo of Grandpa Mitchell where you could see the feet. When they compared the photos, Sookie had to admit that they were different men. It made her sad.

"Why'd she do it?" Sookie asked aloud.

"Why'd she do what?" Jason asked in return.

"Why'd she cheat on a man she always told us she loved?" Sookie shook her head.

"I don't know, sis," Jason replied. "But I'm not a good one to ask. You women were always a mystery to me." When Sookie snorted he exclaimed, "I mean it! Sure I know how to spark a gal's interest and make her shimmy in her drawers a little. But what makes a woman do the things she does?" Jason huffed. "I couldn't tell you." Sookie shifted over and Jason sat on the bed next to her, his back leaning against the wall. He wrapped his arm around her and Sookie nestled her head on his shoulder. Jason threw his other hand up behind his head and looked off at the far wall as he continued to speak. "Like having kids. I saw what Michele went through. There's no way in hell I'd do that once, never mind twice. Still, here she is, doing it a third time, something she knows will hurt and with a smile on her face as if it's nothing. How do you explain that?" Jason shrugged. "Tonight? I knew she was tired, but she still went over, helped out with all the serving and clearing away like she was fresh as a daisy. Smiles for every old bat who asked her if she'd washed her hands first, like Michele isn't the clean police on our kids every day," Jason rolled his shoulders. "Hell, it was me? I'd tell them to stuff it, go get myself a beer, and put my feet up!" He looked at Sookie. "But not you women. You are a mystery."

"I wonder about it, Jason. I wonder what could have possessed her to open her arms, to cheat. I just can't see it any other way."

"Maybe she didn't know who it was," Jason said. "Maybe she thought it was Grandpa Mitchell."

Sookie shook her head. Then she thought, '_If someone were to come to me wearing Eric's face, would I know it wasn't him_?' Sookie felt sure that on some level she would know the difference. Then the reality of what she was thinking, that Gran may have slept with someone who was pretending to be someone else made her shiver. It was a terrible thought, but somehow not something she could entirely dismiss. She thought of her conversations with fairies and the answers they gave that didn't seem to be answers at all. However, before she was able to entirely explore this possibility, Jason shifted.

"Oh, before I forget!" he said, and he reached down beside them to pull up the white garbage bag and handed it to Sookie.

Inside the bag was the ugly afghan that her Gran had made, the same afghan that she and Eric had wrapped themselves in before the fire in her living room so long ago. Sookie found her throat catching and tears springing to her eyes. "Thank you, Jason!" she exclaimed, and threw her arms around her brother's neck. She pulled back and wiped away the moisture, then said through her smile, "I'm not sure Eric will be thrilled to see this. He always said it was the most hideous blanket he'd ever seen, but I'm so happy it's still around. It's like getting a little of my own back."

Jason beamed at her, then twisted his legs off the bed, turned a little to kiss Sookie's forehead and said, "Sweet dreams, sis, and you call me from the palace. Don't forget us, you hear?"

"Thanks, Jas," Sookie whispered back. She drew the blanket out of the bag and cuddled it close to her shoulders. It was too warm for the weather, but she didn't care. It reminded her of Gran and Eric, and it was going with her to the only home that now counted.

XXXxxxxxxxxxx

When Sookie got up in the morning, she found Owen seated at the kitchen table. He had already had breakfast and rose from his chair to start more eggs in the pan.

"Breakfast in a minute," he said without turning his back. "Coffee's on the counter."

"Who told you I needed coffee?" Sookie asked.

Owen glanced back, a smile on his face. "His Majesty offered a number of details. I was informed about coffee, how you like your eggs, and how much talking you can stand first thing when you get up."

"Eric gave you a run down?" Sookie wasn't sure whether she should be flattered or put out. It seemed a sweet thing on the surface, but seen in another light it could be another way to control her. Sookie had an ugly moment when she thought about how Sam had regimented her life, always requiring that things be done a certain way. Then she thought about Eric and dismissed her worries. '_He's not like that_,' she told herself. '_He's been in my shoes. He wouldn't do that to someone else_,' and she felt another wall within her drop.

"More like a pop quiz," Owen was laughing, his attention focused on the pan. He shifted and scooped the eggs onto a waiting plate and carried it to the table. "He had much to say on the subject, Mistress," Owen told her. His eyes were warm and Sookie could hear him thinking that the king was in love with this woman, the kind of love that translated to death for anyone who injured her in any way.

"Well, that's real sweet," Sookie said in return. "Thank you so much for this," as she gestured toward her plate of food. "I don't expect it. Next time, I'll return the favor. I make a real good omelet."

"Thank you, Mistress," the Were bowed. "I would count it an honor."

Sookie watched Owen retreat out the door, leaving her to finish her eggs, coffee, and to clean up all the dishes on her own. "Men!" she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie brought her luggage downstairs. Owen swung in and took the suitcase from her hand, and then headed for the car. "Just a couple more things," Sookie called to him, and she headed back up the stairs to retrieve the box of photos and the afghan. She had already written her 'thank you' card and placed it on the kitchen table. She looked around the living room one more time, and then turned the lock on the knob pulling the door firmly shut behind her.

As she walked toward the car she caught a clear thought from Owen. He was thinking that the blanket draped over her arm had to be homemade because no one would buy something so ugly. Then he walked to the car door and opened it for her.

"What time did we tell Mr. Cataliades we were going to pick him up?" Sookie asked.

"The attorney said he would be finished at the courthouse by ten. That gets us back to the palace before rush hour," Owen replied.

With that information, Sookie knew what she needed to do. "Owen?" Sookie asked. "I want to swing by my old house and see my Gran's grave. It looks like we have an hour, more or less."

"Of course, Mistress," Owen responded, but Sookie could tell he wasn't entirely enthusiastic about the idea. Sookie leaned over the car seat and directed Owen through the turns, and soon they were turning down the graveled driveway that led to where the house on Hummingbird Lane had stood.

Once they pulled to a stop, Sookie got out and walked around the overgrown foundation. It was hard to believe it had only been a few months. The vegetation made it look as if years had passed since the house had been razed. Everywhere she looked, Sookie could see flowers, green, birds, and butterflies. It was like walking into some crazy, demented Garden of Eden. She half expected to see satyrs or nymphs dancing through the trees! Her Gran's rose bushes had become wild tangles that stood taller than her and the thorny stems were creaking with buds and blossoms.

"Sure is a green place," Owen offered, and then he snapped his head toward the line of trees.

"What is it?" Sookie asked him.

"Not sure," he told her.

Sookie could almost see the hair standing up on the back of his neck. "You smell something? There's a vampire over yonder," Sookie waved toward the cemetery. "Bill Compton, Vampire Bill. He moved back recently and I know he used to walk around here sometimes."

"No," Owen told her. "It's not vampire. It's something else."

"May be Fae," Sookie told him.

"Fae are dangerous," the Were stated in a way that sounded more like lecturing and less like offering information.

"That's true enough," Sookie confirmed. "And you probably know that I'm Fae, at least part."

Owen's eyes flared, and then he looked a little guilty. "The king told me," Owen then looked less certain. "I heard a rumor that you were some kind of fairy royalty. More than talk?"

Sookie grinned and shrugged. "More than talk. Course still takes me that and $2.25 to get a cup of coffee at one of those fancy places."

"Still," Owen said. Then he looked thoughtful. "Would you mind if I asked you another personal question?" When Sookie just shrugged, Owen continued. "You really the new High Sachem for the Packs?"

"Yeah," Sookie told him. "If that's what you call it. It looks that way."

"Well, good then," he replied. Then he smiled a little more and shook his head. "Mind if I tell my momma? She won't believe I'm guarding a celebrity."

Sookie was surprised at Owen's reaction and had to struggle to keep from laughing. She had had the impression it was important in some way to Alcide, but she hadn't anticipated that it would be important to others too. "Well, you must come from some pretty plain folk if you think I'm a celebrity!" she smiled. "Sure, you can tell your momma whatever you like," Then Sookie looked toward the cemetery. "Would you mind hanging back a little? I want to talk with my Gran. She's resting right over there."

Owen shook his head. "I'll hold back a little, but I do have to keep you in line of sight. That okay?"

Sookie nodded her appreciation. She walked over to the overgrown roses, the roses her Gran had loved, and snapped off a couple blossoms. The red of the flowers put her in mind of the blood she shared with Eric, and she felt the pull to return to him even more than she had last night.

The walk to her Gran's grave seemed shorter than she remembered. The site was orderly and clearly someone had been tending it. Sookie thought it was probably Michele. She laid the two blossoms on the stone, and then placed her hand there as well.

"Hi Gran," she said. "I know it's been awhile since I've come to see you. I sure am sorry about that," Sookie looked around, and then she sank down on the ground right in front of her Gran's stone. She leaned forward and rested her head against the cool granite while she talked into the earth as if her Gran was really there to hear her.

"Guess you know about me and Eric being back together," she said. "I sure wish you could have met him. I know you liked Bill, but I think you would have loved Eric Northman more. At least, I hope you would have." Sookie smiled as she stared at the way the dirt mounded around the daisies at the base of the stone.

Then Sookie shifted a little. "I have to tell you, Gran. My heart wants Eric Northman in every way. Tara and I talked last night and she said things that made sense to me. I have to ask. Was Fintan your heart? Were you ready to do just about anything for him? Because that's how I feel about Eric," Sookie sighed and shifted against the stone so she could stare across the graveyard toward where her Gran's house, her house, had stood. "If truth be told, I think I've felt that way deep down since almost the first moment I saw him. I just never felt I could trust that he would have room in his life for me," Sookie felt herself turning her head a little like she used to when she was a girl and embarrassed to be telling something deeply personal to her Gran.

"I know you always said I was pretty, but you have to know that every time I look in the mirror, I still see that gawky, spotty girl with buck teeth and ugly feet. Oh, if you could see Eric! He's tall, muscly, and perfect! It's not just sometimes; he's that way pretty much all the time. He doesn't smell bad, fart, burp, or do any of the stupid stuff that makes men such childish lunkheads. Hell, he doesn't even need a toilet! It's enough to make you want to put a paper bag over your own head most days and just give up! He's just that perfect to look at. When he turns around? Gran, he has the most perfect butt! It makes my eyes hurt; like I should put sunglasses on!" Sookie found herself giggling. "How was I ever going to keep the attention of someone that perfect? That's what I kept telling myself."

"And Eric? Eric would keep telling me to trust him, to just put my heart in his hand and that everything would be all right. Yet I would look at his beautiful face, his smile, the quick way he had around people, and I was so afraid. I guess with Bill and Quinn I always knew that there would be some part of my heart that would never really be theirs. Some part of me that would never truly be totally and completely in love with them. And Sam? I knew from the start that I could love Sam, but I was never in love with Sam Merlotte. Who knows? Maybe that was part of our problem," Sookie shook her head. "You don't want to hear about that. You'd be fussing at me, telling me to get on with the story, and stop dancing around. So, this is it. I knew with Eric Northman I was in real danger because I knew if I loved him; I wouldn't be able to hold back any part of me. That when he grew tired of me or I grew too old he would toss me aside and I'd be broken forever. How could that not happen? He was perfect and I wasn't."

"But Eric told me things about himself," Sookie's face turned serious when she thought about that night in Jackson and she poked a little in the dirt. "His face? His beauty? It's what attracted Appius to him. I can imagine a small part of what he went through, but I can't imagine all of it. Not being able to end my life because I was commanded not to? If it had been me, I would have wanted that every day with what that bastard did to him. And he told me when he looks in the mirror he sees the face that brought him years of pain and suffering. He sees the body that stole him from everything he knew. He doesn't regret. It's not his way. He does his best to find joy in every day just like you taught me to do."

"And you know what else? He worries. He worries so much and about all kinds of things. I used to think he just knew everything. He is smart, don't get me wrong. He's real smart about plenty of stuff. But he works at it. He doesn't always get it right, in fact, sometimes? Sometimes Eric Northman just plain screws up, but when he does, he dusts himself off and tries again." Sookie felt the dirt running between her fingers. She smiled to herself and she lowered her voice a little.

"Gran? You know what's so special about him? He gets me. He thinks I'm funny and smart. He makes me feel like some part of why he's so wonderful is because he has me in his life, like he wouldn't be so great if I wasn't there. I don't feel like I have to be someone else for him. I don't need to be fiery, saucy, or funny. All I need to be is Sookie Stackhouse every day and that's enough," Sookie sighed.

"He is different; different than anyone I ever imagined myself being with. Our lives are not the normal I imagined, but a wise woman I met pointed out that if I stepped back a little, the differences aren't really there. He's still just a working man who wants a home and some success in his life and a woman who loves him. That's me. I do love him, Gran. Now? It looks like Jason, Tara, and the family I have left loves him too," Sookie swallowed and lowered her head a little. "I know you always said I shouldn't care what other people think. I should do what I know is right. But my time with Sam hurt me. It made me wary of cutting off everyone around me," Sookie wiped her eyes. "Eric has never asked that of me. Not ever. People didn't want to be around or include him because of what he is, and that made it feel like it would be the same thing, but you know what? They've come around. I know I shouldn't care, but having him beside me with my family and my friends? Gran, it makes me feel complete. Now that can happen."

"Eric and me, we're facing some real troubles right now, trouble from the outside and I figure you probably know better than anyone how that feels. You must have got up some days after Jason and I moved in, and wondered how you'd keep us all together until nightfall so you could get up and do it all over again. Still, you never let us see your doubt. You just made us believe that every day everything would turn out fine. Somehow it always did."

Sookie felt the tear slip down her cheek and she watched the water drop to the ground. "I never doubted that you would do anything for me, that your big love would keep me safe. You smiled and you were gracious to everyone you met. You were so strong, and it was a gift of love that you gave me. And Gran? I'm going to pass that gift along now. I'm going to remember the example you set and I'm going to be strong for Eric and for me. I'm going to give him everything I am and I know in my heart, he's going to give it right back. I wanted you to be the first to know and I wanted you to know that I miss you, Gran. I miss you every day."

Sookie smiled one last time. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and patted the ground, and then she got up. She plucked a daisy from her Gran's grave and started walking back toward the house. As she emerged from the shade of a tree, she suddenly pulled up short. Bellenos stood in the path directly in front of her. His moss green eyes were shining and he had a small smile on his face.

"Goodness!" Sookie exclaimed. "You sure gave me a start! You been here all along?"

Bellenos smiled, his pointed teeth looking prominent. "I come here often," he replied, not answering her question at all. "It's nice to see you. I thought I would have heard from you about training already."

"I've been busy," Sookie told him. She looked beyond the elf and found herself wondering what Owen was making of all this. Bellenos glanced in the same direction, and then turned back toward her.

"Dogs like to sleep in the sun," he said, and he smiled again.

"Jesus, Bellenos! Did you put Owen to sleep?" Sookie shook her head and made a huffing sound. However, on the inside she was starting to feel afraid. "If Owen doesn't keep a good eye on me, Eric will punish him, and then I'll feel terrible."

Bellenos shrugged. "What could be more important than learning to use your power?" he asked conversationally.

Sookie took a deep breath and walked toward the elf with the idea of walking past him, toward the car. "Well," she started, "there's moving into my new home in New Orleans. I'm living with Eric now."

"The Prince was informed," Bellenos replied. "He is wondering about the nature of your relationship with the vampire. He had thought you were together before, but now you live together, though still you have yet to bond," and the elf turned his head at an angle and drew in a large, snuffling breath. "No, not truly bonded. So he wonders why you are with the North Man again."

Sookie pasted a bright smile on her face. '_Can't answer my question?_' she thought. '_Let's see how you like it._' "You've seen Grandfather? Is he well?" she asked out loud.

"The Prince is always in the best of health," Bellenos responded smoothly. "And he is most solicitous after you. He wishes you to have all the benefits of your heritage and he is most anxious that you should begin to access your birthright."

Sookie walked past Bellenos' shoulder and the elf did nothing to restrain her. Instead he turned and fell into step beside her, walking back toward the old foundation and the car. "Well, I know that I can read Weres now," Sookie offered.

"That is a Dae trait, not Fae. I believe you can also call weapons and other things to yourself," Bellenos stated. Then, faster than Sookie could register, Bellenos was running past her, and then he turned around, a bright knife in his hand. "Can you stop me, Princess Sookie? Can you keep me from cutting you?" and he ran at her full tilt.

Sookie was shocked and she looked around wildly for something she could grab. '_Knife!_' she screamed in her head. Instantly her hand was closed around a hard handle and she brought a bright, long knife up before her.

Bellenos stopped on a dime. "Very good, Princess. I didn't think you would be successful the first time. You only needed a little push. You need to learn to call what you want without a trigger. You should practice every day what you did here. It will help you to lower your inhibitions and to do without thinking as it is our way." Sookie could feel her heart hammering in her chest, but the elf appeared not to notice. "What about glamouring? Have you been able to hide your scent or your presence yet?"

Sookie thought back. "Yes, once," she said.

"Not surprising. A fairly common trait for your family," Bellenos confirmed. "You should attempt that skill as well, but don't be surprised if you are unable at first. We may have to devise a similar trigger to help you access the skill within yourself," Bellenos smiled in a way that made Sookie want to shudder. Then the elf turned back toward her. "What about changing appearance?" When Sookie looked blankly at him, Bellenos restated, "Looking like someone else? Have you been able to do that yet?"

"No," Sookie told him, and she thought of the photos of Fintan looking like her Grandfather.

"Well, there are other things that I would expect you to manifest. Being able to hide yourself under another face is one that's likely to come soon. And scrying. You should be able to do that now."

"Scrying?" Sookie asked.

"It's seeing a future, or seeing other places," Bellenos told her. "It requires water." Bellenos stopped beside a small puddle in the path. "Here, I'll help you," he said. "Walk around the water until you can see the sky reflected on the surface." Sookie did as she was asked, walking first around, and then getting closer, and then further until she could see the clouds in the water's surface. "Good," Bellenos confirmed. "Now, empty your mind and look deep into the reflection, like it's a painting and you are stepping inside." Sookie wasn't sure why but what Bellenos was asking made sense. She watched the surface and it was like when she was in pain, some part of her was able to detach and move toward the water's surface. Then the reflections of the clouds became something else. Sookie saw Deirdre cooking in Maude's kitchen in Minnesota. Then the image changed and she was watching Karin and Horst making love, her on her knees and him slamming at vamp speed from behind her, their faces reflecting their concentration. The image shifted once more and she saw Eric sleeping in their room, his face so dear to her that her heart ached again.

The surface went dark and Sookie looked up to see Bellenos watching her closely. She was aware that she was rubbing her chest and she purposely dropped her hand. Bellenos' eyebrows were raised and his mouth tilted upward. "You should try to return here often, Princess," he told her. "You are most strong here. Your training will go more swiftly." Bellenos glanced at the dark surface of the puddle. "I think you and your vampire will have need of your skills, if you truly mean to bind yourselves." Then the elf bowed and he was gone. Sookie looked around her only to hear Owen's grunt coming from near Gran's grave.

"What the hell?" he growled. Sookie turned to see the Were getting up from the ground, knocking grass and dirt from his pants.

"Fairies," Sookie said, and then she shrugged and continued walking toward the waiting car. '_Time to go home_,' she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie checked her phone. There was a message from Alcide Herveaux. He had located the Were named Brian and wanted to know if she wished to speak with him. Brian had been one of the guards stationed to watch her when she had been married to Sam, one of the guards who may have witnessed the abuse that was the nature of her marriage.

"Did you say we are picking up Mr. Cataliades at the courthouse?" Sookie asked. Owen grunted in acknowledgement and he cut his eyes at her in the rearview mirror. He had been distinctly out of sorts since he had awakened. Sookie figured she was in for a lecture from Thalia, Eric, or both when they returned. She figured there would be some kind of discussion about training with the Fae as well. She could already see how this would play out. Eric would be angry that Bellenos put the guard to sleep. Bellenos would point out that he agreed to a guard, but no one specified that the guard had to be conscious. '_Fairies_,' Sookie thought and shook her head.

Sookie forwarded the message to Mr. Cataliades. He would know how best to handle the information that needed to be gathered from the former guard. Sookie hit her Send button, and then glanced out the window. She remembered all the times she had driven this same road on her way to Fangtasia or to Eric's house. Most of those trips had not ended well. Still, some of them had been sublime. She remembered walking into Eric's house, taking off her shoes, and flying through the halls only to leap into his arms, how he had laughed and twirled her around and around. '_Home_,' she thought again, and the ache in her chest seemed to diminish.

'_I'll be a strong Southern woman, Gran_,' she promised herself, and she kissed her own thumb as a way to seal her pledge. '_I'll make you proud of me._' Sookie could feel tears prickling her eyes with the strength of her conviction.

As they approached the outskirts of Shreveport, Sookie picked up her phone again and called Devrah. Sookie couldn't believe how happy she felt to hear the woman's lilting accent. The housekeeper's voice reminded her of warm water and hidden courtyards, all things New Orleans. "You almost here, cher?" Devrah asked.

"No, just outside Shreveport. We should be home around three, depending on how Owen drives." Sookie glanced in the mirror, but Owen was not making eye contact. '_Yup, definitely got a mad on_,' Sookie thought.

"Well, you tell him to drive you safe, not all crazy like some race car driver. You are missed here. There is someone who pines for you. His eyes watch the doors. I see it."

Sookie smiled. "Me too," she said and she could feel a blush creeping up across her face. Sookie thought of how she wanted to spend their first night together. What she really wanted was a fireplace, the afghan, and a book being read between them until they stopped reading. There was no place for that at the palace so she said, "Could you arrange for us to have dinner on the roof together tonight? Nothing too elaborate, I won't be real hungry. But if there were some kind of double chaise lounge or something like that set out under the stars…" and Sookie found herself blushing more.

"Of course, Mistress," Devrah agreed. "I know just the thing. You leave it to me."

When Sookie ended the call, she glanced in the rearview mirror to find Owen was looking at her now. Sookie could feel her cheeks burning and she shrugged, and then turned her eyes to look out the window. She could hear Owen thinking that the king was a lucky man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive home was quiet. Mr. Cataliades told her he had called Alcide and they had agreed to an interview with the guard for the next day. Sookie would not be required to attend. The attorney would let her know if there was anything that could be used to their advantage. Sookie had been grateful, but within a short period of time had felt her eyes droop, and she awoke to find herself pulling up to the sidewalk in front of the palace building. She went into a little panic, smoothing her hair, and checking the side of her mouth for drool. Her throat felt dry and she had the uncomfortable sense that she may have been snoring in the back seat.

James was at the door to greet her and Owen followed close behind with her suitcase. She handed the photo box and afghan to Meg who had appeared at her elbow. "Welcome home, Mistress," the younger woman had smiled. "Miss Devrah said to bring you to the office so you could freshen up," and she nodded, and then walked forward toward the meeting rooms.

"See you later," Sookie called to Mr. Cataliades. He waved, and then walked with purpose in a different direction.

The little bathroom in the corner of the office space was set out with washcloths, brushes, a new toothbrush, and hairspray. Sookie felt entirely grateful. When she emerged, she found Devrah arranging a vase of daisies and red roses. The tall, dark woman turned and smiled, her teeth showing. "From your someone," she said, her eyebrows raised. Sookie walked to the bouquet and buried her face in one of the blossoms. From behind her Devrah said, "In the old days, people used flowers to say things to each other. This bouquet would say that he loves you in large ways and small."

Sookie's face hurt, her smile was so bright. "He is the best of men," she heard herself say. She was pleased that she had shown restraint in how she expressed the overflow of her heart. She didn't want to make others uncomfortable by saying too much about what was personal to her. She thought that her Gran would be proud of her behaving like a lady. "So, how did things go while I was traveling?" Sookie asked. She caught the caution from Devrah's head immediately. Devrah could see that she'd been found out and her eyes dropped.

"I'm sure His Majesty will have much to share with you when he rises," Devrah nodded. "But for now I was asked to present these to you." She handed Sookie two leather bound books. They said 'Journal' on the front and when Sookie opened them, she could see the columns of figures and explanations written in a fine, block hand. "The household accounts," Devrah confirmed without having to be asked.

Sookie nodded and walked over to the nearby desk. She set them down, and then looked at the figures and dates until she knew which of the books was the most current. Then she pulled out the chair and sat down. "Can I get some paper and pencils?" she asked, and Devrah walked toward the door. "And Devrah?" Sookie continued, "I will need you to help me with some of this. You have time?" Devrah nodded, and then hurried out.

Sookie spent the next hours poring over the handwritten entries she found. For each payment, she asked Devrah if she knew who the party was and what had been purchased. Some of the entries Devrah recognized, but most she did not.

"Miss Melanie kept the records pretty well to herself when she took over," Devrah told Sookie. "I used to handle all of this for Queen Sophie-Anne, but Mr. Madden? He only wanted vampires handling things." Sookie could feel a sharp push of hatred every time Devrah mentioned Victor's name.

"What happened to you when Victor was here?" Sookie asked. She kept her voice low and level, and she tried to project honest concern toward the tall housekeeper. Devrah had initially looked as if she was not going to answer, but then Sookie saw something soften in the older woman's eyes.

"When Victor Madden came, I was training my daughter to take over my role here. I inherited this job from ma méremere. Ma méremere always felt that she could rely on the paycheck and things here were pretty good. I thought the same. That all changed when that son of a bitch came. My Trudy is working uptown now. She's running the house staff for a nice hotel. Sure, it isn't as flexible as here, but I don't have to worry about finding her half-drained in some hospital either." Sookie felt terrible hearing what Devrah was telling her. She was just about to protest that things were better when she remembered walking in on Thierry and Thomas with Sonder between them. She wondered what would have happened if she hadn't interfered when she did. Would Sonder's fate have been much different than what Devrah was hinting had happened to her own child?

"I don't know how to change things," Sookie mumbled. "It isn't right, but I just don't know how much I can do." At this, Devrah started to stand up, but then she seemed to change her mind. Sookie watched the conflict work its way across the housekeeper's face until she finally said, "All right. Out with it. You've been around this palace longer than me. You've seen it run where you were comfortable and you've seen it when it wasn't. What made the difference? And don't tell me you don't know because I can tell you do."

Devrah looked down her nose, her expression both suspicious and wary. "What makes the difference?" she asked. "Well, telling vampires that they can only feed from donors is a start."

Sookie felt surprised. "How would I do that?" she asked.

"Well," Devrah said, her shoulders starting to loosen a touch, "The Queen had a Rules Page that every vampire who came here had to sign and if they broke the rules, they were punished."

"Do you still have a copy?" Sookie asked. "If you do, I bet Eric would support putting the Rules back in place. He's told me how much he admired Queen Sophie-Anne. He used to like coming here. I'd be surprised if he didn't support that. I promise you I will fight for it. It would make my life here easier."

Devrah nodded. "If you asked it, I think he would listen," she said, nodding slowly. "I think I can find a copy. It would probably need to be updated."

Sookie nodded and smiled. "We can work on that," she confirmed. Then Sookie checked her watch. There were still several hours until Eric would rise. She found herself glancing back at the long columns of debits and credits in the ledger in front of her. "Can I ask you a different question?" Sookie asked. "How did we pay people here?"

"You mean besides handing over cash?" Devrah asked. When Sookie's eyebrows rose, Devrah nodded in a meaningful way. "There was much business done through here with the Nevada folks that was cash in hand. Though most of the vendors," and Devrah jerked her chin toward the journal, "They were paid by check. Twice a week one of my people had to grab the stack of envelopes from Melanie's Area and waste hours standing in line at the post office."

Sookie looked around. "Did anyone find any checkbooks?" she asked.

"Can't say," Devrah said. "But if they did, I would have thought they'd be here with the ledgers. The king made clear that anything that had to do with the house would come to you," Devrah looked down and Sookie could see she was making a decision. Then she looked up and said, "I don't think there are any checks left, though. Miss Melanie was pretty busy burning records before y'all showed up." Sookie nodded. "Course, I probably remember which bank we were using," Devrah added and she walked forward, and wrote down the name of a local bank on the top of the ledger page.

Sookie smiled. "Thank you, Devrah," she told the tall woman, but both of them knew that Sookie was really thanking her for her trust. Sookie turned to the older book. "Let's take a look and see what 's different," she said.

The two women sat side by side making lists. They wrote down all the names that they didn't recognize. Sookie created a subaccount tally to let her know the costs of maintaining the donor pool and realized it was almost 60 percent of the overall spending for the household. Then they made lists of payments that had been regular in past but were missing now.

Sookie could see where the handwriting in the older journal changed. "Was this you?" she asked, and Devrah had nodded. "Who's this?" she asked, pointing at one entry.

"It's the bi-annual bill for the medical inspections," Devrah told her.

"Medical inspections?" Sookie asked.

"Donors. I had the doctor in here twice a year to make sure that they were healthy. It's not like they ever get to go anywhere, poor souls, still, there are those who come in from the outside, and it's important to make sure that they aren't sick." Sookie had a sinking feeling. She looked at the long list of names and businesses she had from the newer journal, names that Devrah didn't know. It was possible one of them was a doctor, but she couldn't tell.

Then she pointed at another name. "And this?"

"Oh, that is the firm that came in and did bug sweeps for us. Made sure that the Queen and her children could talk in peace," Devrah said with a nod.

Sookie bit her lip. "Do you remember anyone coming in recently and sweeping for listening devices?" Sookie asked.

"Now that you mention it," Devrah said, "Even Mr. Madden stopped. Melanie didn't seem to care. Not that we had many visitors." Devrah looked at Sookie, her eyebrow raised. "Most of the time Mr. Madden was looking North and figuring out how to hurt the two of you."

Sookie found herself looking at the older woman and nodding. She found herself feeling pleased that she had been the one to come up with the plan that had killed Victor. In fact, she was very pleased.

Sookie glanced at the clock and saw that Eric would rise soon. "I'll be coming back to this," she told Devrah.

The older woman glanced at the clock, and then smiled back. "Don't you worry none. Work and worry always have time," she nodded as Sookie stood and almost ran for the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Las Vegas**

Felipe leaned back, the hair of the woman who was sucking on him spilling across his legs. Angie had made a point of arranging only women and men who weren't blond to perform this task. Felipe was less angry now, but he still had moments of rage when a blond head made him wish to punish and injure.

He turned at the sound of his child's high heels on the marble floor. "I wish you would take your shoes off," he said, not really making eye contact with her. " The marble is not as hard as the granite or tile and your shoes leave marks in the stone."

"Sorry," Angie said her voice distracted. He heard her slip from her shoes and continue her path to him in bare feet. "I thought you would find this interesting," she told him and she placed several pages of transcript before him.

"What is it?" Felipe asked, his hand waving it away from his face.

"It is our ear in the Shreveport Packmaster's office. He was talking with the demon, Cataliades. The attorney is questioning one of the Weres that used to guard Stackhouse. There seems to be some problem in her getting a divorce and they are thinking that the story the guard can tell will hurry things along."

'And I care about her nuptials because?" Felipe allowed the question to linger with the curl of his lip.

"Because Sam was Sonny, and Sonny disappeared. An investigation could slow down anything the North Man tries to put together."

Felipe shrugged. "I appreciate the sentiment, but such a path would be small. It would take energy to manufacture and the outcome would be a fly bite when what I want to administer is a bee sting," Felipe flipped his fingers at the papers. "Don't interfere. Let them be together. It is better that they should have a taste of happiness, so that when the bitter comes it is a taste that is more remembered."

Then Felipe De Castro tapped the cheek of the woman who was sucking him. When her eyes met his, he said, "Suck harder. Make me purr."

**End Note:** I welcome your comments and reviews. Always a pleasure to chat with you. Have a great week and look for the next chapter soon.


	14. Chapter 14 - Finding the Air

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all my readers. I am grateful for your interest and your kind words. It has been a banner week as I am releasing both this chapter and a 'Swimming' short story (Where It Began). My thanks to both Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy whose expert advice and collaborative feedback inspires (and prods) me to want to become a better writer.

**Nautical Note:** Finding the air refers to being on the ocean on a flat sea surface in a very light breeze. You literally look across the surface for ripples that signify a pocket of air and gently aim the boat in that direction. Once you hit that little pocket you crank in the sails, gain as much momentum as you can and head for the next pocket of air that is on the same relative heading you need to travel. If you miss the air, you can lose all momentum and find yourself stuck.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Pam looked over the lists of names of vampires who had presented themselves and provided information to complete census and tithing lists.

"It's promising," Max said from behind her. "The counts are higher than we anticipated. My only concern is finding out that a certain percentage of vampires never registered. I understand that thrill of the hunt, but I don't understand the need to create. There are so many and most are so young. It appears to be something that needs looking into."

Pam nodded. "Although Thomas said they all seemed well-mannered. I don't think any of them were made and abandoned. There's also nothing in the crime stats to suggest we have a rogue vampire problem here."

Max nodded. Then he looked toward the hall. "You expect him soon?" he asked.

Pam laughed. "Hardly! The Princess is home tonight. I'm waiting for the message that he won't be coming down at all!"

Max shook his head. "I don't know whether to be jealous or appalled. We could be so much further along if our king spent more time in the office and less time between her legs." Pam smirked and Max shrugged. "Just saying."

Pam nodded. "I'm not agreeing with you. A happy Eric is a productive Eric, and knowing that his Princess is here and waiting keeps him more productive than at other times. Still," Pam poked Max in the shoulder, "I'll be happy when they stop being newlyweds and start becoming more settled."

Max shook his head. "And you think that will happen... when?"

Pam smiled ruefully. "In another hundred years or so."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie walked with purpose down the corridor that led to their suite. He would be rising within a half hour. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. She barely spared a 'Hiya' for Charles and James. Charles smiled and opened the door just in time for Sookie to breeze through.

As he closed the door behind her, catching a glance of her kicking off shoes and grabbing the bottom of her shirt, he grinned at James.

"What?" James asked.

Charles reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a set of bright orange ear plugs. "Here," he said. "You may want to take these."

"Are we shooting?" James asked.

"No," Charles smirked. "It's better than standing here with wood for the next couple hours." When James didn't look any more enlightened, Charles gestured toward the closed doors with his chin. "They're loud," he said. James' eyes widened and then he laughed as he reached for the plugs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie found herself giggling as she stripped off her clothes and walked through to the bathroom suite. "_I'm as bad as Eric!_" she thought, but she was also aware that time was not on her side. "_Why didn't I get my butt up those stairs earlier?_" she scolded herself. She knew she wasn't exactly dirty but she also knew her hair held all the scents of the past days and there was no way she had time to wash and dry her hair in thirty minutes. Sookie thought about getting into bed with her hair in wet snakes around them and shuddered.

'New plan,' she thought and she turned to the huge bathtub and started running the water. She found light lemongrass oil and poured it in. Once she was sure that the temperature was right she left the tub water running, walked over to the shower and turned that on too. She stepped under the spray and washed everything. She dried enough to be able to walk back to the mirror. She looked at the woman in the reflection and liked what she saw. Sookie twisted her wet hair up onto her head and then she put on some earrings she knew Eric liked. She picked up the bottle of scent he had purchased for her. She didn't wear it often. It smelled complex, expensive, and she didn't feel right wearing it for every day, but tonight? She wanted him to find her mysterious and alluring. She wanted him to possess her because she sure intended on possessing him.

A quick look around had Sookie deciding she needed candles so she ran back through the bedroom and into the sitting room. There were a couple of candlesticks there and she grabbed them both and a book of matches and then back into the bathroom she ran. She tried the candles in a couple places and turned off first all the lights, and then all but the light near the mirror. "Not like total dark will bother you," she said aloud to her sleeping vampire, "but I'd like to enjoy the show too!" Once she was satisfied, Sookie crawled into the tub and positioned herself at the end furthest from the door and waited.

She didn't have to wait long. Eric appeared like a great shadow in the door and she saw his eyes, dark in his shining face. "I missed you Lover," he purred and Sookie rubbed her thighs together in anticipation. He stalked into the room, looking at her first from one angle and then turning his body to look at her from the opposite angle. "You seem to be bathing. Is this a solo activity?" he asked.

"Well," Sookie said in a slow voice, "I didn't think you'd be up so soon. I thought I'd have time to finish washing. I'll just get out of the tub now and you can have the bath to yourself."

Sookie could see Eric's fangs descend. It was a game they played. She would try to run now and he would have the fun of chasing her. With the oil she knew she would be slippery, and that would add to the enjoyment. Sookie stood up, allowing water to run over her breasts and down her thighs. Eric moved closer, his head at an angle as he enjoyed the way her nipples puckered with the temperature change. "You look chilly," he said. "Perhaps I should help warm you."

"Oh," Sookie countered. "That's okay. I can do it myself. No need to bother." All the while she inched away from him, drawing him more toward her and further from the door. She made a point of drawing her hand around her breast, lifting it just a bit. "Besides, I'm not that cold. See?" Then she blew across her breast causing her nipple to stand even more erect.

"You are killing me," Eric hissed.

"Charmer!" Sookie purred in return, and then she took off. She ran as fleetly as she could, laughing and vaulting over the bed. She was almost to the other side when he grabbed her ankle causing her to fall belly-down.

Eric dragged her back by her foot and before she could even start to squirm, he forced his nose between her legs and started to lick. He lifted her and forced two pillows under her hips, and then used his hands to spread her further. Sookie could feel the drag of his fangs as he forced his tongue into her. He was making that purring sound but it was hard to hear over her moaning. "Eric, please!" she begged, but he just held her tighter using his tongue and teeth to drive her crazy.

"Reach down and touch yourself," he hissed and she snaked her hand down so that she could rub her clit. She was competing with his nose and the combination of pressure and sensation made her walls start to pulse. As she felt the pressure build, he increased the speed with which his tongue was fucking her and she felt herself falling while she called out his name. Sookie could feel him first lapping from her and then turning his head, sinking his fangs into her thigh. The way he was moving she knew he had spent himself on the sheets. As her breath returned to normal, she twisted a little and he released her and dragged the pillows away so that she could roll over. He moved above her, kissing a trail from the crease where her hip met her thigh and then up along the line of muscle that ran beside her navel. He nipped and then sucked the skin under her breast. He continued to inch forward, bringing his mouth firmly over her nipple then and sucked hard. Sookie reached down with her fingers, circling her clit, waiting for his cock to come far enough forward so that she could grasp it and bring him home.

"Tell me you missed me," Sookie whispered.

"I missed you, Lover," Eric replied, and then he brought himself fully over her. He raised himself on his elbow and Sookie could see him looking at her, really looking at her. Sookie lifted the hand she had been using to stimulate her clit and painted herself on his fangs. Then she put those fingers in his open mouth. He sucked them, his eyes never leaving hers. When he moved forward again she removed her fingers traced his cheek, and touched his hair.

"Open yourself to me, Sookie" Eric pleaded. "Open to me," and he pushed himself into her. Sookie knew that it wasn't her body he was asking for.

She reached for his wrist and bit into it as hard as she could. She drew in his blood while she thought about how much she loved him. She thought about the ache in her chest being like a door and she saw the door open in her mind with Eric standing on the other side. '_Yes_,' she thought and closed her eyes and drank, and as she drank Eric was with her.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Do you feel that?" Eric asked her. He was sponging water down the knee that she had pulled up, but that wasn't what he was talking about.

"You're anxious?" she asked.

"No, curious," he replied. "I'll try another one."

They had moved from the bed to the bath, the bond that lay open between them like a great river of feeling and emotion. When it had first manifested, Sookie found herself floating. It was profound. They had made love, yet it was something different, like they were suspended between worlds. When his cock had found the sweet spot within her and his fangs were in her neck suddenly there was nothing else but the endless sensation of their joining. Sookie thought she must have passed out for a little while because she came to herself wrapped in Eric's arms, not really remembering how she got there.

Now, as she felt what still seemed a little other worldly to her she asked, "Was it like this for you the first time we bonded?"

Eric shook his head. When she looked into his eyes she could see that he was also feeling unbalanced. Sookie closed her eyes and she could feel it, his wonder and his amazement. "I can piece it together better without my eyes. Why is that do you think?" she asked.

"I think that you are so dependent on your sight that your brain is trying to integrate what you see to make sense of what you are feeling," he offered. "It is distracting you."

Sookie nodded. It made as much sense as any other explanation she could think of. Then she felt a sliding warmth that caused her nipples to tighten and her walls to pulse. "You're sending me lust!" she exclaimed, and swatted his hand. He took the opportunity to slide that same hand over her breast.

"It's true that I am distracted by your nakedness. I think you're seducing me, Miss Stackhouse."

"You wish!" Sookie giggled. She could feel him hard against her back, and she found herself wondering about how Eric would feel if she were to get up on her knees and lean over, then she caught herself. "You did that on purpose!" she yelled. "If you think you're going to push me into having sex with you all the time, you are sadly mistaken, Mr. Northman."

"That's King Northman to you," Eric smirked and kissed her head. He leaned back and pulled her toward him and with that, the need to clench her thighs together lessened. "How did the court date go?" He asked conversationally.

Sookie sighed as she thought about yesterday. "Well, Sam didn't show up." Eric snorted. "Yeah, and we have to go back to see if he makes his second appointment next month. Alcide found one of the guards that was watching me, or was supposed to be watching me. Mr. Cataliades is going to talk with him and see if he can give us something to make this go faster."

Eric stilled behind her. "You saw the Packmaster, then?" he asked carefully, and Sookie could feel both irritation and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on. "And this Were? This is one of the Weres that Pam was paying?" he continued. Now that Sookie could feel his irritation she could also hear that his voice was a little tighter than it had been before.

"Yes and yes. Eric? Don't you get any ideas. I want out of the marriage and killing that Were is not likely to make it go any quicker. I can't imagine he didn't see or hear something that would make the case that Sam was abusive." Eric growled and Sookie huffed in return. "Let's just let Mr. Cataliades do his job. We'll get a statement and I'll be free that much sooner."

Then Sookie stretched a little and wiggled against Eric in a way that had him stretching back. She could feel a wave of contentment. "Of course," she purred, "If he looks like he won't help then all bets are off. Hell, for standing by and letting it happen, I might just join you."

"Fierce!" Eric purred. "I like it," and he wrung water from the sponge so that it trickled over her breasts.

Sookie leaned back and waited until all she could feel was calm from the vampire. "There's something else," she said. "You'll hear it from Owen so I might as well tell you the whole story myself." Now she could feel Eric's shift. It was as if he was bracing himself for really bad news. Sookie sat up and twisted so she could see him. "It's not terrible! Good grief, do you always assume the worst with me?"

"You are a danger magnet," Eric said in return. "It's better to anticipate the worst with you."

"That is so wrong!" Sookie snapped. "I was just going to tell you I saw Bellenos near the old house." Eric stilled. His caution and concern ratcheted up. "Jeez, you really don't trust the Fae, do you?" Sookie humphed.

"Nor should you, Lover. What did he want?"

Sookie found that she was getting increasingly unsettled. The open flow between them was becoming overwhelming, and she actually started to feel a little nauseous. She thought of the door within her, the door in her chest, she closed her eyes and imagined that she was closing it a little. She immediately felt some relief as the intensity of Eric dimmed.

'What are you doing?" Eric snapped. Sookie opened her eyes and smiled at him. She laid her hand on his cheek and thought as hard as she could about how much she loved this man, how she was everything with him, how they were one. She could feel him calming. "You are manipulating me?" he said, his eyes widening.

"It's overwhelming for me, Eric. There's so much." Sookie sent reassurance through her touch. "I'm turning it down a little, that's all, and I'm letting you know how I feel about this, about us. If I was truly being manipulative, you'd know, right?" Sookie waited until Eric turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand. What she felt now was a kind of resignation. At least, that's what she thought it might be. "This is like learning you all over again, Eric, kind of like trying to play music. I can hear the notes, but I'm just not sure which ones they are."

Eric smiled in a calmer way. "It is another adventure for us to share then," he said and Sookie knew that everything would be okay. She smiled brightly for him, but couldn't suppress a shiver with the cooling bathwater. "Let's get you warm," Eric said in a low voice, and he stood in a single, fluid motion, and then held his hand down for her.

As Sookie took his hand and rose from the tub she felt something different, something alien. It was irritation, but it seemed to be coming from far away. It was then that Sookie realized there was almost a flavor associated with the emotions she was feeling that were not her own, and this newest one was definitely a different flavor than Eric's. "What was that?" she asked.

Eric's eyes widened in surprise again. "You can feel Pam?" he asked.

"Well if by that you mean that Pam's pissed off and that what she feels tastes a little like clove, then yes. I can feel Pam." When Eric nodded, Sookie asked, "So what's got her knickers in a twist?"

Eric grabbed a towel and began drying Sookie. Sookie grabbed a towel to return the favor, the whole time watching him. When he brought his eyes back to hers, he looked a like a small boy whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar. "She is thinking that I should be downstairs," Eric said, and then he shrugged.

Sookie could feel there was something Eric wasn't saying. "So," she opened, "What happened here while I was away?"

"Many things," he said evasively. Then he pulled her toward him and Sookie could feel a certain interest making itself felt again. While there were whole parts of her that wanted to yell, '_Hell yes!,_' there was another part of her, the grown up part who knew that play should wait.

Sookie pulled back a little and heard herself say, "I think Devrah has dinner set out on the roof. Let's get dressed. I'd like to hear all about what's going on."

Eric's look became pointed. Now she knew she was feeling his curiosity. "Of course, älskare. And you will tell me about your chat with the Packmaster and the elf."

Sookie smiled and walked past him into the bedroom. From the large closet she pulled out a pale green sundress. Then she went to her underwear drawer. As she started looking through it to find something pretty she realized that Eric was watching her, or more precisely, watching the choice of garments. She started deliberately holding up choices, making a point to turn them one way or the other as if she couldn't make up her mind. When she picked up the red lace bra she felt a spike from him and she knew she had made her choice. She grabbed the matching panties and turned, a Cheshire Cat smile on her face. "You are a naughty girl," Eric stated. Sookie was certain that he wasn't angry with her one little bit. She took her choices and headed back into the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Eric huffed.

"I can feel everything you're thinking, buster, and I'd like to have dinner soon. If I start putting this on in front of you, I won't be eating what Devrah made for me and we both know it."

Eric grinned, his fangs descending. "Well, if you are to deprive me of my entertainment," he quipped, "then you should be deprived of something too," and he hooked the panties from her hand. "Don't wear any," he said. "I want to know that you are that close to me."

Sookie laughed out loud. "You are so bad!" Then Sookie's eyes fell on the velvet box that sat on Eric's nightstand. It had been there, in the open since their second night here, like an unasked question. "Well," Sookie said and walked toward the nightstand. "If I can't wear my underwear, maybe it's time I wore something else." She stopped in front of the table and picked up the box. She could feel his anticipation.

"Permit me," he said and his voice was husky. Eric walked over to her and she met his eyes. She held up the box and he took it from her. His eyes fell from hers then and he carefully opened the snap top and removed the ring. When his eyes returned to hers she felt the world lay within them. "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse," he said as he raised the ring to his lips and kissed it. Then Eric took her hand and slid the band of diamonds and ruby home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, the Prince is not so far," Eric said, his emotions letting her know he was somehow filing that away. He shifted a little more over to his side on the double chaise. He reached for the slice of mango and offered it. Sookie opened her mouth and as he fed her, she licked his fingers.

"Yup, sounds like he's been keeping tabs," Sookie agreed.

"I do think you should start practicing every day, but I don't want you going back to Bon Temps until we have a better understanding with the fairy. I don't care how good a fighter he is, I don't want you in Area 5 without guards ready to defend you."

Sookie was about to protest when she felt something from him, worry. "I know Alcide said there had been trouble. Have you heard anything more?"

Eric told her what he knew, that Indira and Rubio had gone back to investigate the troubles. Sookie told Eric everything she had heard from Alcide, including what little she knew about the attack on the Packmaster. Then she turned toward the Viking and laid her hand over his. "You should know that I'm going to do some Sachem work for the Packs, Eric."

"What does that mean?" Eric snarled. "The last time the dog tricked you into that you were made ill. What were you thinking? You owe them nothing!"

Sookie felt her temper marching forward. "Well, it's not your decision to make, Mr. Bossy Pants. I'm a Friend of the Pack and you know how I feel about helping. My brother's a were and this trouble they're having affects them all." Eric was angry and Sookie could feel his disapproval battering at her. Then she could feel that he had picked something up from her and his eyes turned speculative.

"There's something else, isn't there Sookie? Something you're not telling me." Eric waited, his mouth in a straight line.

"Well, there's the pot calling the kettle black," Sookie huffed. When she felt his uncertainty she said, "I mean, you are the king of not telling," and the quick stab of guilt she felt told her she was right. Sookie sat up and faced him, her legs crisscrossed and her arms crossed too. "Okay King Northman. Time to spill. I figure we have about an hour and I can tell now when you're holding back, so you better fess up!"

Eric sat up as well. "You are avoiding my question. What are you holding back?" he demanded.

"You don't get to demand right now!" Sookie snapped. "I've been telling you all kinds of things and you haven't given me anything yet. It's your turn, and you better make it good!"

"Fine!" Eric snapped. "There are money issues. We are working through them," and then he sat back and waited.

Sookie shook her head. "You are going to rue the day you bonded with me," she said in a gentler voice. "I can tell there's a whole lot more to say on that subject, and Eric? I want to hear it all." When the Viking started to protest, Sookie laid her hand on his arm and looked into his eyes letting him feel her concern. "Eric? We are one now. What concerns you concerns me. I don't want to make this a tit for tat or some kind of game. I can tell that you're troubled. I don't know if I can help, but if I don't know what's going on I'll never know," Sookie leaned up and kissed his hard lips. "We'll never know," she whispered.

Eric took her hand in his. "Min krigare kvinna," he said. "My warrior." Then Eric looked right at her and Sookie could see the fatigue and stress in his eyes. "It is very bad," he told her. "There is money, but nothing we can touch now. You would not appreciate the danger of being poor in a vampire world. In my world it is the strong who are rewarded. This lack of money? It is like dropping blood in the ocean. The sharks among us are drawn to weakness. I may be the shortest reigning king in Louisiana history," and Eric's smile was sad. "I have placed you in this danger when all I ever wished was to make you safe," Eric sighed. "I am the most selfish of vampires. I have known all this, and yet I have allowed you to bond with me. I have done you no favors, Lover."

Sookie reached up and placed her arms around Eric's neck. She brought her face to him until they were nose to nose. "Eric? You have to know that I won't survive you. I couldn't. I wouldn't want to be in a world where you weren't walking," Sookie felt tears come to her eyes and the truth of her words flowed through the bond that now existed.

The vampire's arms came around her and he chuckled. "Well, that is good then," he said, "since it is unlikely that the one who killed me would allow you to live." Eric took a deep breath and held it in. Sookie could feel that he was calmer and she thought it was her scent that allowed that. "You are known now as Fae. Soon you will be known as having a place with the Weres. The Packs would howl for your release, but no vampire could allow you to continue. At best they would try to turn you, but without sunshine you would not survive. At worst they would kill you outright, thinking you are too strong and too unknown to live," Eric pulled back and stroked her hair. "I should have sent you away where you could live your life quietly and safely. Now it is too late."

Sookie smiled up at him. "Silly vampire! Like I'd ever leave you! Still I can't believe it's all that doom and gloom. I was going through the household accounts today while you slept and there's a whole lot of money that isn't flowing out any more."

Eric nodded. "We have stopped all the payments from the business accounts as well. Mr. Cataliades will be asked to help in rounding up the rest. Max is trying to hire a forensic accountant to trace what we can."

Sookie nodded. "I'd imagine there will be a line-up of folks asking for payments."

"And we won't know which are legitimate and which aren't," Eric replied.

"Well, why not?" Sookie asked. "You just have them go through me. I'll ask and we'll know."

"That might work for humans, but Weres? It's likely that we will see a number of shifters and others It is our way to steer business toward other supes. Now that will work against us."

Sookie shrugged and smiled coyly. "You know that other thing you were asking about? Well, turns out now I can read Weres. In fact, I can read them just as well as I can read humans."

Eric's eyes widened and his smile broadened. "Well, that is another handy skill, Lover. When did that happen?" Sookie told him about how she had come to realize she had the skill and the conversation she had with Mr. Cataliades. "Do you think that's possible?" Eric asked. "How would you feel if you were able to read vampires too?"

"I don't know," Sookie answered. "I've liked having the quiet in my head that vampires give me. You said it yourself. If it was known I could read vampires my life would really be in danger."

Eric nodded. "However if it were a skill known only to us, it would be valuable." Then he stroked Sookie's cheek. "Something for another day," he said.

"So, how will you know if vampires are cheating you?" Sookie asked. "I won't be able to read them."

Eric smiled. "There will be a contract," he told her. "With vampires, there is always a contract. There will be a witness and with some questioning, the truth will be found." Eric smiled and Sookie could tell he had no concerns on that score. It put her more at ease.

"So," Sookie started. "You've cut off everyone's automatic payments. You're getting a handle on who can deal with funds. You have a start on your taxes flowing to you.."

"Tithes," Eric corrected.

"Sounds like taxes to me," Sookie shrugged. "You'll be getting money from all those folks in about thirty days. I'm cutting off any more payments to folks we don't recognize from the household end."

"I'm selling properties and some of my collection," Eric added. Sookie's eyes went wide and she knew he felt her stab of alarm, but she plastered her smile in place and nodded.

"I want to start screening staff tonight while you work with the others," Sookie said. "That includes the donors." When Eric's lips thinned out, Sookie added, "The night they pledged? There's at least one that's stealing and selling stuff from the palace, and there's something else. I found records that the donors were given regular checkups by a doctor a couple years ago, but I can't tell if they are still being seen. Isn't that dangerous?"

Eric nodded. "Yes. It would be good to know if they are safe," he said. Then he looked away. "Sookie, I want you to know that I am not feeding from that one anymore."

"Denny?" Sookie asked.

Eric nodded. "But I am unable to subsist on TruBlood now. I have to have real blood, and often." Sookie felt his own disappointment in himself and she felt terrible that he felt bad about any part of himself.

"It's no big thing, Eric," she said brightly. "You need to be strong, and I'm here now and if you need more? Well, you need more. That's all." Sookie knew that Eric could feel her conflict on the subject, but he smiled and let it go. "I will say though, keeping this many donors in the palace is expensive. Any way we can cut down on the number we're feeding?" Sookie had a bad moment when she realized she was talking about other humans in a not-so-human way. It made her wonder if she was leaving too much of her Christianity behind.

"Thierry suggested a regular rotation. He told me that's how it was done where he came from." Yet, as Eric said it, Sookie could tell there was something about all this that was not being said.

"What?" Sookie asked. "There's more you aren't saying."

"It's about donors," Eric said and he looked uncomfortable. "You know that we don't view them the same way you are things about how they are handled, truths that you will not like." Sookie felt like whatever this was, Eric was right. She was not going to be happy, so she waited. Eric wouldn't meet her eyes. "There was a time that I held a job as procurer," he said. "Like Compton."

'You were someone who got things?" Sookie prompted.

"I was someone who procured donors," Eric replied. "I would identify blood had to be young and fresh. It was very long ago, a time that people went missing. I became skilled at finding ones who would not be hunted long." Eric met her eyes now and Sookie could tell that he was reluctant to continue so she held his hand and looked down and waited. "I brought them in and I turned them over to those who would train them. When they were no longer fresh, it was my job to end them." Sookie bit her lip and nodded her head.

"The donors here, Eric? Do you think that's how they came here?"

"Yes," Eric told her. "The group here has been glamoured. Most have little desire to leave. It marks them as lost ones."

"So, if we wanted to let them go, that would be okay, right?" Sookie could hear that her voice was small and she knew that Eric could feel her dread.

"I don't know, Sookie. I don't know if they are trained for anything else. If we just turn them out, what would they do? Is it kind to force them from this place to starve in the street?"

"Well, I don't know, Eric!" Sookie said. He was right. She was not happy. "Maybe Thierry has another idea. He seems to know something about how this works today. I can ask him." Then Sookie felt something from Eric again, the same thing she had felt when she mentioned Alcide. She closed her eyes and savored it and she knew. "Oh my God! You're jealous of him, aren't you?" she exclaimed.

"Who?" Eric said. Sookie could tell he was lying.

"You know! Thierry! And Alcide? Really, Eric? You are God's gift to women! I can't look at you without wanting to jump your bones. Most days I can't stand the whiplash that follows you around. There wasn't one night in Fangtasia that there wasn't a mob of people wishing me dead because you wanted me, but you? You don't have one reason in the world to feel jealous. I shouldn't tell you, but the reality is, you're it for me. I'll never love another the way I love you. Yes, I tried to find replacements, Quinn and Sam. No one ever measured up to you, so don't you have one minute of worry. I'm yours to step all over." Sookie shook her head. "Pathetic but there it is!"

Eric grinned. "So, you want me to treat you badly?" Eric snarked.

"Just remember, I know where you sleep!" Sookie snarked back. "Seriously, I'm in Iowa in two days. I was planning on asking Maude about households anyway. It can wait until then." Eric nodded, so Sookie brought up the other thing she had learned.

"Devrah tells me that there used to be rules here and that visiting vampires signed them."

"Of course," Eric said. "Every house has written rules." Then he looked at her quizzically. "You're telling me that there were no rules in place when we got here? Nothing posted or distributed?"

"No," Sookie confirmed. "Victor Madden seems to have run a free for all." Eric shook his head. "Eric," Sookie chided, "It's not something you would have known. You're king. You wouldn't think about it because who would ask you to sign rules, right? Why would you think it had changed?" Sookie shrugged. "Look, Devrah is bringing me a copy of what was in place tonight. I'll be looking it over and I can show you too. We update anything that needs to change,and then everyone signs. It's part of the welcome paperwork for anyone who stays here from then on."

Eric smiled and nodded. "There is one other thing I wished to mention to you, Lover. It is a small thing, but I want you to know the truth of it." Sookie could feel that whatever it was Eric was more nervous about it than he was saying. As he turned his eyes to her Pam's voice sounded from the stairs.

"It's been over an hour. You said you'd be downstairs and there are people waiting." Eric turned to Pam, and Sookie could feel a strange mix of relief and irritation. Then Pam's eyes widened and Sookie could see her draw breath in. "You bonded!" she yelped. "Oh thank goodness! About time!" Pam rushed forward and caught Sookie up in her arms in a rare hug.

"Well, good grief, Pam. You'd think that it was ever a question." Sookie now appreciated that by not bonding earlier it had created doubts for even those as close to them as Pam. As much as she thought she had learned about vampires and politics, Sookie now realized there remained much for her to learn.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Wind Shadow

**Author's Note**: I have two lovely women who beta my work. Breathesgirl has been with me from the beginning and Ms Buffy, who is giving me a whole new appreciation for the technique of proper writing. I am most beholden to them. When you read these words, if you are entertained, be sure to thank them. Their touch is here.

**Nautical Note**: When racing sailboats you need to watch out that your rival doesn't manage to come up behind you. If he does he can steal your wind with his sail, leaving you becalmed in his wind shadow.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Pam linked her arm through Sookie's and drew her quite forcefully towards the stairs. Sookie could tell that Eric had also stood, and now was standing behind her. She could feel his emotions returning to some even place that she assumed was his work mode. Pam, on the other hand, was sending a barrage of curiosity, irritation and frustration. Sookie found she could differentiate Pam's emotions from her own, but the sheer volume was overwhelming her.

Sookie pulled back and closed her eyes. Eric's hand went to her shoulder in an instant and she could feel his worry directed toward her, but it was only adding to the whirl within. Sookie found that place within herself, that door that linked her to Eric and everyone he carried and she pushed it slowly and completely shut. The minute she imagined it closed, the swirl within her stopped. She drew a deep breath and opened her eyes.

Eric's face was directly in front of hers. "Sookie?" he asked. Sookie didn't need to feel him to know that he was experiencing a sense of loss. She was too.

'_I am strong_,' she thought. '_I am strong enough for both of us._' Sookie smiled in her most genuine way and placed her hand on Eric's cheek. "It's fine," she told him. "I just need to learn to sort everything. It's like before. I need to figure out how to put the right walls in place. This is all just so new to me. Nothing's wrong." Then she leaned forward and kissed the Viking gently. When he smiled back at her, she turned to Pam. "Okay, what's first for tonight?"

Pam's eyes widened. "You've changed," she said.

"You're always telling me that," Sookie said with a sassy smile.

"You are always changing," Pam replied with no smile at all.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sookie found Thalia. When Thalia nodded, the telepath nodded in return. "Evening," Sookie greeted. "Good to see you again."

Thalia's eyes widened as she bowed. "And to you, Mistress." Her gaze swept to include Eric. "Congratulations," she said. "I am pleased that all things are resolved between you."

Sookie giggled and shook her head. "Well, that's probably saying too much, but thank you for thinking it." Sookie schooled her face into a gentler smile. "I'm very happy," she said.

Thalia turned to lead the way towards the elevator. From over her shoulder she asked, "Sookie, would you be able to start screening the guards? I know that working with Weres is a challenge, but and most here are two-natured. Our doing this would create the right attitude and respect. Your reputation is known. They don't need to know the limits of your gift."

"I'd be happy to, Thalia," Sookie volunteered. "I was thinking I'd like to start screening tonight. Could you ask Devrah to have her staff ready for tomorrow?"

"The donors, too" Thalia added with a smile. Sookie couldn't hide her surprise. She had figured she would have to specifically ask to include them since anything about the donors seemed to create some level of resistance with her vampires. Sookie was going to thank Thalia and just as she started to, she noticed the smile on Thalia's face was not friendly. It was something else; something that reminded her of fairies with sharp teeth.

"Yes, I can include the donors tomorrow too," Sookie agreed and then continued forward, feeling strangely unsettled.

Everyone crowded into the elevator, except Thalia who said she would take the stairs. Sookie automatically reached out to the Were who ran the king's elevator. '_Saul_,' Sookie thought in her head. '_His name is Saul_.' "Hi!" she said in a bright voice. "How long you been here?" The Were was surprised that she was addressing him directly and he automatically smiled in reply.

"Since the days of the Queen," he replied.

Sookie found she could hear him clearly. He was nearing retirement and he was hoping he would survive to enjoy it. He was thinking that it might be more likely with this new king but only if Eric could manage to keep his crown long enough. There was talk that the kingdom was bankrupt and the Viking seemed to spend more time satisfying the needs of his dick than working for the good of the kingdom. Saul could understand it, seeing Sookie, but thought it was worrying that Eric had taken on the responsibility for so many lives only to neglect them while he pursued his own pleasures. Saul was surprised because the Viking had had a reputation for hard work and problem solving. He had heard the rumor that Sookie was Fae and thought that probably had something to do with the king's befuddlement. After all, everyone knew that the Fae were sinister and tricky. Sookie found herself taking a painful swallow. She wondered how many others she would hear during the screenings who would echo these same thoughts. She glanced at Eric, whose perfect profile faced forward. As if sensing her gaze, her Viking looked down at her and slipped his hand into hers. Sookie returned his smile but found herself remembering every remark Pam or Karin had ever made about the danger she presented to Eric, how her being in his life was dangerous for him.

"Twy and Dechlan are set up in the main room," Pam said as they emerged from the elevator. "They have a presentation for the Coronation ceremony. I took a peek and I think you'll like it." Sookie shot a look at Eric. '_How could they afford a coronation if they didn't have any money?_' Sookie wanted to ask him, but knew she couldn't look as if she was questioning him in front of others. She schooled her face into her Crazy Sookie smile and walked forward, Eric's hand at her back, to see what their first official occasion would look like.

Dechlan walked forward to meet them. He was sporting a new haircut and looked more flamboyant than the time they had seen him in Jackson. He was wearing a purple E(E)E shirt and he had the same portfolio in his hand. "So happy to be back in the City of the Crescent Moon!" he proclaimed. "And so nice to see you both again." He made a point of kissing Pam on the cheek, and then turned to smile warmly at Sookie. "You look wonderful!" he proclaimed. He grasped Pam's hand in one of his and Sookie's in the other and drew them forward to a series of stand-up posters showing three different themes complete with different color schemes and accessories.

"First we need to decide which theme will best promote the message you are trying to convey," he stated, then proceeded to point out how each of the different formats would facilitate traffic and create a certain atmosphere. One theme he declared as being most formal. Chairs were set in standard rows and there was a central aisle that led to a dais that held a real throne. The next theme was more modern. Chairs were set in different groupings and the throne was really more of a chair. The last theme was the most informal, and staged the ceremony in the garden under a large tent.

Twy was standing to the side, her head cocked while she talked on her phone. Sookie saw Sonder standing along the wall thumbing over a tablet. Sookie noticed that the assistant didn't seem any the worse for wear. When Thomas walked in and handed Pam something during Dechlan's presentation, Sonder didn't seem to notice. Sookie figured the glamour must have worked. As Dechlan was wrapping up, Twy walked over to join them. "I would strongly recommend the most formal option," she said in her clipped accent. "I don't think we can overdo the majesty on this one. All gold leaf and ornate. With the king's hair and coloring it should look like Midas touched or like a god from Mount Olympus." Pam looked at Eric who shrugged. Sookie thought it all looked pretty good, but she couldn't help but wonder how much this was all going to cost and where they would find the money.

Then Twy turned to Sookie and said, "Do you have a minute? I need to talk with you." There was something in the way Twy was looking at her that caused Sookie's danger sensor to flash. The tall, thin woman almost looked apologetic. Sookie looked at Eric. He was standing next to Pam while Dechlan was walking them through a preliminary ceremony.

Sookie turned back to Twy. "Sure," she said. "Do you want to talk here or do you want to go into the office?"

Twy looked at Eric and Pam as well, then she said, "Why don't we step into the office? It might be more private." Eric was looking at them now and Sookie was pretty sure he had heard everything.

"Okay," Sookie said. She looked up at Eric and put a smile on her face. "We'll just be a minute," she said cheerfully.

Twy followed Sookie into the beautiful crème colored office and sat down in the chair opposite the one that Sookie chose. Sonder had followed them and stationed herself in front of the closed door like a sentinel. Once she was settled, the publicist looked directly at Sookie and said, "Sweetie, I deliver bad news to people all the time and I've found the best way is to just say it straight out, so here it is. You know I had some folks nosing around to see what would pop if your name started showing up in the news, right?" Sookie nodded. She realized she was kneading her hands together, so she forced herself to place her hands on the arms of the chair and sit back. "Well," Twy said, "What they found is not great. You're still married. You know that. From what I've been told, you're going to stay married for some time to come."

"My attorney and I are hopeful it could be over as soon as next month," Sookie protested.

"I'm sure you are hoping that," Twy said, "but married is still married. As far as mainstream America is concerned, you are living in sin and cheating on your hard-working, missing-in-action husband with a supernatural creature. So this would be the same husband who wanted you so much that he filed a protest to your divorce with the Louisiana court? Yet now, your husband is mysteriously missing, right?" Sookie didn't know what to say or do. She bit her lip and just stared at Twy. "You show up sporting your expensive ring," and Twy waved at Sookie's hand, "and hanging all over a famous vampire and I guarantee there won't be one kind word printed about you. What's more, people are going to want to ask your husband what he thinks about all this. When they can't find him, they'll start digging. Is that what you want?"

Sookie sat very still and then forced herself to take a deep breath. "No," she heard herself say. "No," she said again, but with more conviction. "Eric needs to look as good as possible right now. I don't want my troubles to be made into a problem for him."

Twy nodded. "That's what I figured. I am sorry," she said and she leaned over and handed Sookie a Kleenex. "I hear things. I know there are problems here right now. Your Eric needs to look large and in charge. I just think that in your current circumstances you could end up being a little too news-worthy and that could splash back on your vampire."

Sookie looked down, "So I don't have to worry about the interview tomorrow?" Twy looked at her with sympathy and shook her head. It was that look of pity more than anything she had heard that almost caused Sookie to break. She laced her hands together around the tissue and smiled her Crazy Sookie smile. "For the coronation?"

Twy nodded a little. "Of course you could be his escort for the evening. That would be acceptable."

"But not his Consort," Sookie finished.

"I'd be careful about mentioning your being a couple at all. You might be better off presenting yourself as Pam's friend. The public would be kinder about you being gay then cheating on your husband."

Sookie nodded. It felt harsh and bitter. "I understand," she said. "I'm just not sure how to explain it to Eric."

"I don't think he's going to be very understanding," Twy agreed.

Sookie nodded then and shrugged. "It won't be easy. I don't think you can appreciate how hard it's been just to come this far. Still, one thing I know about Eric, he's pragmatic. He knows what it takes to survive. I'm sure if I explain it to him and let him know that I'm okay with it he'll go along. After all, it's not forever. Like you said, the last thing I want is to be the cause of more drama around here." Sookie put her hand over her mouth and breathed for a minute until she was calm. Twy watched her in a way that reminded Sookie of a bird watching a caterpillar. When Sookie nodded and smiled again, Twy sat forward.

"Well, I do have some good news. This may make you smile," Twy continued. "You remember that little conversation we had about your literary pal?"

"Bill Compton?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, Bitch-slap Bill. Well, it turns out I do know his editor. Tilda and I went to college together, and guess what? She loves the idea of a sequel where the hero turns out to be an asshole! When I told her I was personally interested in promoting it, I thought I was hearing the Second Coming," and Twy smirked. "So to speak. Anyway, Bill Drip Dick is locked into a three book deal, and he hasn't sent them one sentence since the last book tour. He took the money and right now no one is looking to cut him any breaks. Tilda mentioned he has stopped returning calls and I'd imagine his in-box is full." Then Twy turned towards Sonder who was hovering at the door. She held out her hand and Sonder ran forward, opening her folder. "The email from Tilda," Twy prompted. When the paper was in her hand, she handed it to Sookie.

"This is great," Sookie said softly as she glanced over the rather caustic memo. Bill's editor was not happy and the words 'breach of promise' and 'litigation' were liberally scattered through the body of the message.

"Damn straight it's great," Twy replied. "Billy Beefchafe will be stuck writing his worst nightmare. If he doesn't get on the stick, Tilda will just hire a ghostwriter and put his name to the work. They don't mess around when they sense a balky writer." Twy got a satisfied smile on her face. "Think about it. Your buddy gets to write the story of how Eric Northman bested him, and believe you me, everyone wants Eric Northman to be the real hero. Tall? Proud? Killer smile? They'll want sex, lots of steamy sex." Twy shook her head a little. "Yup, Compton's worst nightmare, and it will live forever."

Sookie tried to look enthusiastic, but somehow hearing about the bad things coming Bill's way only made her think more about the not so nice things she was facing. '_It's only temporary_,' she told herself. '_This will all work out_.' "Thank you again for sharing this with me," Sookie said, and then she stood.

"Hold on Toots," Twy waved, "There's more." Sonder scuttled forward again and handed Twy the tablet. Twy hit it with her finger a couple times and then handed it over to Sookie. Sookie found herself watching a video of a conversation with someone named Chase who was from a major movie company. When Sookie raised her eyebrows in question, Twy supplied, "It's his producer talking about the scripting for the movie deal."

Sookie watched with a combination of interest and dread as the young, tan man chattered enthusiastically about the potential if the film had a tie in with the gorgeous Eric Northman. He was sure that with a combination of rescue, broad with tits and some sex the movie would be a blockbuster. He said his team wanted to start looking for the right actor to play the part of Leif. They wanted someone like Chris Helmsworth, all chest and biceps but less expensive. For the part of Shanna they wanted a newcomer. The producer was saying that all that was really needed was blond, a good rack and some acting skill. He seemed to think that if they had the right male lead the actress would be pulled along. "I don't want another Orlando Bloom/Keira Knightley disaster" he was saying. "I don't want the gal to outact the guy. It looks bad." Then he started talking about casting Troy. Chase was talking about Tom Hiddleston or Benedict Cumberbatch for the role. "Smarmy and charming and evil to the core," he said. "I want someone who people just love to hate." Twy was laughing and she reached across, took the tablet away and shut off the video as Chase was asking about Twy's love life.

Sookie pasted her smile on her face. "That sure is funny," she said, "but we should get back. I'm sure Eric will be wondering where I've gone to." Sookie was sure that Twy could see right through her. Twy reached across and patted her knee.

As they both stood, Twy held out another Kleenex which Sookie declined. "I really am sorry about all this, Blondie," Twy said. "Try to think of it this way, this time next year you'll be hosting the wedding of the century; everyone will be clamoring to see it! The two of you will be another Hollywood success story. The movie will be hitting the screens at the same time. It will be like a fairy tale, right?" Sookie nodded but felt her lip tremble just a bit.

Twy gave her a hard look. "You don't want to ruin this for him, right?"

Sookie took a deep breath and found something that felt like steel snap together within her. "No," she said in a voice much calmer than she felt within. "No I don't. This is too important to Eric, to all of us. I'm sure I can explain it." Then Sookie turned and walked back to the meeting room, her head held high.

As the three walked into the meeting room, Dechlan was telling Pam he would need the invitation list soon. From behind Sookie Twy said, "I would recommend you take a more conservative approach in whom and how many you invite. Nothing says exclusivity like a limited guest list. It builds media fervor!. Everyone wants to know who made it and who didn't."

Pam was smiling and Sookie then realized that the two women were working through some kind of script they had rehearsed in advance. Twy walked forward and reviewed all the decisions made so far. She suggested innovative uses for traditional materials. Sookie noticed that most of the suggestions also seemed to steer away from the more extravagant items. Then the topic of providing blood for the guests was raised.

"Donors are a problem," Dechlan proclaimed. "There really is no place to put that many and have them go unnoticed in a venue like this. You have to figure that there will great attention and many,many photographers."

Twy nodded. "I think you'll have to go with Royalty Blended. That's the real deal in a bottle, right?" Pam was nodding. Sookie glanced over to see how Eric was reacting to all of this. As the Royalty Blended was discussed along with suggested quantities, Sookie could see the skin around Eric's eyes tighten.

Then Eric turned to Sookie and held out his hand. "We haven't discussed Sookie's role yet," he said to Dechlan.

"There's plenty of time to go through particulars," Twy interjected. "Now that we have the main points we should let Dechlan get started. Lots to order and organize. The actual ceremonies and the scripting for everyone should happen a little closer to the event."

Eric flashed the publicist an irritated look, but Sookie laid her hand on his arm and he turned to look at her. "I'm sure that you have things you need to go over with the sheriffs," Sookie said. "I'll get together with Thalia. I'd like to get a start on the screening tonight so I have time tomorrow to wrap things up before I head to Iowa."

Eric nodded. "Of course, but not too late," and he looked at her with that smoldering smile that made her remember she wasn't wearing underwear. Sookie couldn't help but smile in return.

"Midnight?" She asked, and she could feel the blush rise in her cheeks.

Eric raised her hand, the hand which now wore his ring. He rubbed the ruby with his thumb and looked into her eyes. "You have a date," he purred and kissed her hand.

Sookie walked to the door and as she did she caught Thalia's eye. "I'm ready if you want to get things set up," she said to the smaller vampire.

Thalia fell into step beside her. As they entered the hallway, Thalia asked, "What happened, breather?"

"What do you mean?" Sookie replied, but before she gave Thalia a chance to answer she swung into one of the rooms next to the little office and said, "Why don't we set up in here? If it's okay with you I'd like you to ask the questions, and I'll just sit off to the side and take notes. That way I'm not distracted." Sookie started to drag a chair over and then she stopped when she realized Thalia hadn't moved. "What?" she asked, allowing her irritation to show.

"What happened with the tall bitch?" Thalia asked again.

Sookie smiled and she dug deep. She was worried if she said too much the hurt she was feeling would break through and she wouldn't have the strength to say what had to be said, so she decided to use Thalia as a test run."Twy did some checking with her friends to see how things would go if I were to be presented as Eric's fiancée It looks like we should really wait until the divorce is final and all that nastiness is behind us," and Sookie pasted on her Crazy Sookie smile.

"When will you tell the North Man?" Thalia asked." is looking forward to presenting you as his Consort."

"I'll talk it over with him tonight," Sookie replied. "I know if we push my being his Consort we could find ourselves answering all kinds of questions. We could be spending time that could throw the real work off track and there is still so much that needs to get done." Sookie started re-arranging the furniture again, but when Thalia still didn't move Sookie stood up once again. "What? What else do you want to know?"

Thalia shrugged and picked up a table by herself, placing it in the right position. "You are ready to sacrifice your wishes for the kingdom," she said. "I did not expect it." Thalia looked at Sookie then in a direct way. "You are more than I thought," and Thalia inclined her head. "I will inform the housekeeper and have her bring supplies. Do you need water or food?"

"Water would be nice," Sookie said. The telepath sat down heavily once Thalia left. '_I'll put him first, Gran_,' she said in her head. '_I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe. Just like you did for me_.' Sookie smoothed her hair and prepared for the first screening interview.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie was surprised to see Shari Decker walk through the door as the first one. As they had sketched out, Thalia sat down on one of the armchairs and Shari was seated on the loveseat facing it. Sookie sat off to the side at a little desk. Thalia had a list of routine questions. She asked how Shari was liking the palace and what she thought of the job so far. She asked if people were treating her fairly and if there was anything she felt could be improved.

While Shari answered the questions in a cheerful and firm voice, Sookie could hear that she was distracted. She knew that Sookie was a telepath and figured she was having her brain picked. It made her cautious in her thoughts, but Sookie still found she had no problems pulling what she needed. Sookie found nothing different then what she had heard before. Shari was pleased to be here. She was a little more cautious about Sookie than she had been a couple days ago. Owen had told her about the fairy incident in Bon Temps and she was wondering if she would be able to do a better job than her male counterpart in withstanding Fae magic.

Thalia finished in about fifteen minutes and excused Shari. "Well?" she asked Sookie.

"I got a real clear read on her," Sookie confirmed. She wondered if she should tell the vampire about the enhancement to her gift, her new found ability to read Weres so well. Then she figured the less people who knew the safer things might be. If Eric wanted to tell Thalia that would be okay, but for now Sookie would play it close to the vest. "Pretty much what you see is what you get," the telepath continued. "She was much more reserved because I was in the room. Can we set this up so they can't see me?"

Thalia thought and then held up her cell phone. "I will conduct the interview next door. There will be an open line and you will be able to hear what we say. Will this be close enough to get a read?"

Sookie thought about it. "Should be," she confirmed. "Why don't we have you test it with Owen? I've already read him top to bottom so it should be a good test." Thalia nodded, her face fixed in a toothy smile.

"You will record what you hear in that book?" the dark vampire confirmed.

"Sure," Sookie shrugged. "Why not?" Sookie labeled the page she had been writing on 'Shari Decker' and turned to the next. "So, this one took fifteen minutes. If we hold to that time I should be able to get through another couple before midnight. Then Eric is coming for me," Sookie said.

"I heard him," Thalia confirmed.

"Stop scowling," Sookie scolded. "He'll tuck me into bed and be right back. You know I can't stay awake long. I won't keep him." Then Sookie flashed a bit of a smile. "Promise! Cross my heart!."

Thalia didn't smile, but she shook her head and Sookie could tell she wasn't really irritated. "It will only take a few minutes to change things. I will call your number when I am ready." The dark vampire stepped out the door and then returned with Shari.

"You are cleared to start your duties," Thalia told the Were. "Guard her well." Shari's head bobbed to Thalia and then cut her eyes at Sookie. Shari's head bobbed again and then shepositioned herself near the door.

Sookie was about to say something when there was a knock. Shari opened the door to find Charles on the other side. The king's guard nodded to Shari and then bowed to Sookie.

"Mistress? There is a person here who has requested an audience. She insists she knows you. When I heard her name I thought it best to ask if you wished to see her."

Sookie was curious and then she saw a face in the Were's mind she had not expected. "Yes, you may show her in," Sookie answered. When Shari shot her a questioning look, Sookie said, "I want you to stay. I don't want to be left alone with this woman."

Shari nodded and, when the door opened, Bernie Merlotte walked through it.

Sookie glanced at Charles hovering in the hallway. "Charles?" she asked. "Please let Thalia know that I will need twenty minutes before we start." She saw the Were bob his head. Bernie looked behind her to catch the acknowledgement, and then she turned and walked towards Sookie. Sookie stepped forward and met Sam's mother near the chairs. The telepath couldn't ignore how the older Were had aged. It had been many years since she had seen Bernie last, the wedding really, but the lines on the older woman's face were lines of grief and worry.

"Sookie?" Bernie opened. "You sure are looking good."

"Bernie?" Sookie acknowledged, and then she remembered her manners and spoke in a far kinder, more relaxed way. "Please sit down. Can I get you something? Some water or coffee?" Bernie Merlotte sat on the chair that was offered declining anything else.

"I'm looking for Sam," she said without any more introductions. Sookie watched with some alarm as Bernie's eyes filled with tears and then Sookie rose to get the box of Kleenex from the desk. The Were took some, dabbed her eyes, and then asked, "Have you heard from him at all?" Sookie bit her lip and shook her head. She couldn't imagine what this woman was thinking. Bernie Merlotte had never been anything but kind to her. Sookie had wondered how someone so pleasant could have raised someone as monstrous as Sam Merlotte. She knew that this was not the time to try and explore those kinds of questions but she found her mind racing while she faced the mother of the man who had caused her such grief.

"When did you get to New Orleans?" Sookie managed to ask.

"I went to Bon Temps first, to see if you were there. I mean I knew Sam had probably left you. The last couple times I heard from him he was in Las Vegas and then he was in Nashville. He told me he was planning on coming home to see me by the holidays, but they came and went. I didn't know where to ask about him and his phone wasn't answering. I mean, it's not as if he didn't go for long periods not answering my calls. When I called him again last week, someone answered and told me that his number had been reassigned," Bernie looked down in her lap, and then dabbed her eyes again. "So I got in the car and I drove here to find him," she finished.

"You saw the restaurant and where the house was," Sookie stated letting Bernie know it wasn't a question. Bernie nodded. "Then what?"

The older woman took a deep breath to steady herself. "Well, I saw the policeman you knew. Andy Bellefleur? He told me about the fire and that he had heard you filed for divorce, so I drove over to the Shreveport Courthouse. I figured they might have contact information for him," Sookie could see an image of Bernie speaking with the same man she had seen shaking Mr. Cataliades' hand in the hallway. She wondered if this was the information that Twy had that had made her so cautious about the divorce coming through. Then she dismissed the thought. How could the publicist know something like this?

Bernie continued, "Then they told me that he hadn't shown up for the first appointment. They had another address for him, somewhere in Nevada. Of course they had your address, so I figured I'd come here to see if you could tell me something." Bernie looked down at her hands, hands that were twisting the tissue to shreds. "I just have the worst feeling that something bad has happened to my little boy," she said and tears spilled over the older Were's cheeks as her shoulders shook with sobs she tried to suppress. Sookie was unable to stop herself. She shifted to the sofa and put her arms around this woman. She knew on some level she blamed Bernie for the bastard that she had raised but she also knew that she was incapable of sitting by and not trying to do something to bring a fellow human being, a mother who had lost a son, some degree of comfort.

When her crying slowed, Bernie pulled back and smiled wanly at Sookie. "What happened with you two?" she asked. "Sam always told me how proud he was of you and that you were so beautiful. I thought you were happy."

"I think sons always want their mommas to think the best," Sookie said. Then she looked down and considered how much she should tell Bernie. Would a mother ever believe the kinds of things Sookie could tell about her son? She thought if it was her, she would never be able to accept that her own child was a monster, no matter what the evidence said. So Sookie chose the polite, kind thing. "We just grew apart. We wanted different things."

Bernie sniffed and nodded. "I always thought you were the best thing that ever happened to him," she said. Then she looked around her. "So, you're with the dead man now?"

Sookie felt her lips thin and her own eyes narrow. "Eric Northman and I are planning on getting married. I love him, Bernie, and he treats me better than anyone deserves."

Bernie, to her credit, flushed a little. "Of course, I didn't mean anything by it. You know I love you, Sookie. I'll always think of you as my daughter." Sookie nodded and pulled the woman back into a hug, but deep down she realized she had no real feelings left for this person. All the affection she felt for Bernie or any part of this family had been burned out in Bon Temps. There was a knock on the door and Thalia stepped in, her gaze cool. Sookie looked up and then back at Bernie.

"I am sorry, Bernie. I have things I have to get done tonight, kingdom business. Is there anything else I can do for you. You have a place to stay?"

"I've already got a room and I'm leaving in the morning for home. Then I'll think what to do next. I may head to Nevada to see if anyone there knows anything." Sookie found that she felt first relieved that Bernie had declined a roof for the night and then alarmed that she would be venturing into De Castro territory. True, they hadn't heard anything from the Nevada king since Nashville but he wasn't truly dead.

"Let me know if there's something I can do to help," Sookie smiled. She rose and walked with Bernie to the door of the office. As the woman walked down the corridor with Charles, Sookie turned to Thalia. "She shouldn't go to Vegas," she said.

"She could disappear," Thalia replied.

"Jeez, why is death the only answer for you?" Sookie snapped. "Why don't you just have someone glamour her?" Sookie turned back and walked into the office to sit down heavily at the desk. She stared at the journal in front of her and wondered why she felt so conflicted about Bernie Merlotte. She stared unseeing for a bit, until there was a noise at door. She raised her head to see Thalia returned.

"Are you ready to resume the interviews?" the vampire asked. Sookie nodded and then caught Shari's eyes. She didn't need to read the woman's mind to know that the Were felt sorry for her. The phone beside Sookie rang, Thalia confirmed the connection, and the interview with Owen began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they neared 11:30, Thalia returned to the office."No more for tonight," she announced. Sookie nodded and stood up to flex her back. "You are satisfied that you are getting what you need?" Thalia asked.

"Yes," Sookie replied. "So far it's just been the folks we know pretty well, and I have had a chance to peek at them before, so no big surprises, but tomorrow? I'm thinking that Owen can ask the questions instead of you. Same set up. If we get through this fast we might keep ahead of the talk about what we're doing and how we're doing it."

Thalia nodded. "You are thinking like a vampire," she said.

"I would hope she would continue to think like Sookie Stackhouse. That is quite smart enough," Mr. Cataliades said as he presented himself. "Good evening, Sookie. Do you have a few minutes you can spare me?"

"Of course," Sookie said. Thalia nodded and left to find the king.

The attorney glanced at Shari. "Good evening Miss Decker," he said pleasantly. "Nice to see that you are on duty. Miss Stackhouse is fortunate to have your expertise." Shari smiled back but didn't move from her place. Sookie gestured to the loveseat and then walked to the sideboard to pour some coffee in a cup. She turned with the sugar tongs in her hand and Mr. Cataliades held up three fingers. Sookie couldn't keep her eyebrows from raising while she dropped three cubes into the little cup.

While she placed the cup on the table in front of him, she politely asked, "How are you tonight, Desmond?"

"I am doing quite well," the attorney responded. "In some ways, so are you. I have the balance sheets from your bank accounts. More specifically, I have the statements from the escrow I set up on your behalf for your Grandfather. You are not the wealthiest woman, but you have a considerable nest egg."

Sookie looked at the statement that showed a little over $300,000 in the account. When she looked at the attorney he explained, "It is the annuity you receive from the Prince's liquidated assets. There is a monthly check of $5,000 deposited in your name. You haven't touched it in some time and it has accumulated. Of course, you should be investing it to allow it to work harder for you. We can set up some time to talk through options." Sookie found herself wondering how much a coronation might cost.

"Is this all my money?" she asked.

Mr. Cataliades' eyebrows drew together. "Well, no. There is the fee you earned for your work in Louisville as well as the fee you will earn for your trip to Iowa in a few days. The Shreveport Pack has offered a retainer of $15,000 for use of your services as Shaman. I have started the contract wording by the way and will need some time to review that with you as well."

"Sure," Sookie replied. She was thinking about what it would take to tide Eric over. How much was enough? "You mentioned a retainer. Do you think that all the Packs would be willing to hand over money for an assurance that I'd work for them?"

"Probably," the attorney confirmed, "but you may want to think this through. You could find yourself traveling for most of the year. It would be exhausting not to mention the impact to your life here." Then Mr. Cataliades leaned forward and took her hand. "I should offer you my congratulations. I can sense the bond is now in place. It is a great relief, but it makes me even more concerned that you might find yourself spending too much time apart from Mr. Northman. I hear that bonded couples have difficulties with long periods of physical separation."

Then the attorney looked straight at her. "I am disappointed that Mr. Northman did not yet inform you of the visit from Alabama." Sookie felt a nudge of concern. "I have already drafted the rejection for her proposal and it will be on its way tomorrow morning. I can tell that you have not been informed but it is only a matter of time. I would rather you hear it from a concerned voice than pick it up in random gossip. I'm surprised you haven't learned of it through your screening yet. It was most negligent of Mr. Northman to have not prepared you, knowing you would be screening staff."

Sookie huffed, "Well I don't think Eric knew I was screening until tonight. So, what was in this proposal?"

"It was a proposal, Sookie, a formal vampire proposal."

Sookie felt her eyes widen and her mouth drop. She turned to Shari who nodded slightly. Sookie clamped down on herself hard, and when she was sure she was relatively calm, she said, "And Eric rejected it?" The attorney nodded. "Yet the Queen thought he might be interested, right?"

Mr. Cataliades shrugged. "Vampires are always looking to find beneficial opportunities. An alliance with someone such as Eric Northman would bring obvious advantages to someone like Sibyl. She is not well-liked and that can lead to threats of takeover. Someone like your Viking is a strong fighter and known for his planning. It should not be a surprise that she would offer for him."

"He would have to get something out of it, right?" Sookie asked, and just like that she knew. "Money. He would gain access to money."

Mr. CaHtaliades nodded. "It is a small world they live in and there are few secrets that remain secrets for long. That is why these screenings and the security of their homes are so important. With lives as long as theirs what else have they but plotting and planning?"

Sookie thought about the Queen's offering, and she found herself remembering another time in Bon Temps when a Queen had offered and she had been the last to know. "Did you have a chance to speak with that Were Alcide told us about?"

"Brian? Yes, I did and at some length," Mr. Cataliades told her. "I'm sorry, Sookie. He won't be able to help us. He was involved in a motorcycle accident several months ago. There was traumatic brain injury. He has almost no memory of that time left." Sookie felt as if a cold hand had been laid over her heart. There would be no fast divorce, and Eric Northman would have to look like the most eligible crowned vampire in Amun Clan.

Sookie glanced at her wristwatch. She knew that in a few minutes her vampire would walk through that door and there would be truths that would need to be said between them. Suddenly her absence of panties didn't make her feel sexy anymore. It just made her feel cold.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Rip Current

Chapter 16 – Rip Current

**Author's Note:** Thank you to my readers and thank you to everyone who has taken time to send me commentary, questions or messages. You inspire me. A huge Thank You to my wonderful beta readers, Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy. In spite of my rather stubborn bad habits they persevere and their efforts have a tremendous impact on the work that you enjoy.

**Nautical Note:** A rip current, sometimes called a rip tide, is a current that runs along shore and then takes a sharp turn into the open water. People caught in a rip current can find themselves suddenly thrust from safe places to danger before they are even aware.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sookie hadn't had to wait long with Mr. Cataliades. There was a noise at the door and she looked up to see Eric. She couldn't believe how her heart leaped and her misgivings evaporated just because he was smiling at her. One part of her shook its head at her silliness, but another part of her wanted to run and throw herself into his arms. She figured that had to be the stronger part because in spite of everything she'd heard, all the caution she knew she should exercise, she flung open the doors to their bond within her and let her emotions flow freely.

In that moment Eric was with her in every way. He physically stepped forward and grasped her hands as she staggered back, the impact of opening herself to his emotions still so new. He wrapped her in his arms. "Min älskade," he whispered. She knew now what he was saying, "My Beloved." She was his beloved and she could feel with every fiber of her being that he was her beloved too. She could have stood there forever, Eric holding her to his chest, his warm, dry scent fresh in her nostrils, a mere echo of the warmth and comfort that he was pulling around her through their bond.

From his seat, Mr. Cataliades cleared his throat and Eric's embrace loosened. "I have just had the unpleasant task of informing Miss Stackhouse about Alabama's marriage request," the attorney proclaimed rather coldly.

Sookie could feel the rage seething in Eric while he simultaneously roared, "You overstep yourself!"

"On the contrary, Your Majesty," the attorney asserted, his voice clipped and not at all intimidated, "I informed you when we met in Oklahoma that my first priority is and will continue to be representing Sookie. I view my responsibilities as more than her counsel. I have informed her, and you, that I view my role as guardian. It was negligent of you not to have informed her before now." At his words, Eric took a step toward the demon.

Sookie grabbed Eric's arm. "Stop it!" she exclaimed, and then looked in the lawyer's direction. "Both of you!" she added.

"It is reprehensible that you were not told when it was made clear you would be screening guards. It is only luck that you did not hear this news from one of them."

Sookie could feel Eric's surprise, and then regret. Sookie squeezed Eric's arm and sent him affection. "Mr. Cataliades, I do appreciate you telling me about this. You're right, it would have hurt to have heard it from strangers. However, it's something that Eric and I will discuss privately later." Sookie could now feel surprise and a sense that Eric was pleased with her reaction. She wondered what he would say if she told him that the only reason she was so calm was because she was worried about telling him her own bad news.

Fortunately, the atmosphere between the Viking and Mr. Cataliades seemed to have reached détente and Sookie sat down, pulling Eric to sit beside her. He chose to sit on the arm of the chair and drape his arm around her shoulders. "Is everything ready for Iowa?" Sookie asked.

Mr. Cataliades nodded. "Yes. I will travel with you and your guards to Jackson to meet with the kings" Russell Edgington remained the telepath's primary contact for assignments governed by her Amun Clan contract, and this first stop was necessary. "There will be a car to pick us up in two days. We can discuss the terms of the general agreement on the drive. Once we reach Jackson we will be able to walk through the terms with Mississippi. As the Amun Clan agreement is primary, it will be necessary to make sure that the King does not perceive the Pack Agreement as creating a conflict of interest. Frankly I don't think there will be a problem. Still," the attorney smiled, "it is important to give your primary employer this courtesy."

Eric looked at Sookie with surprise. "You sound as if you are planning to perform this Sachem work for more than just the Shreveport Pack," he huffed.

"I think that's entirely possible," Sookie confirmed, and then she laid her hand on his arm while she pushed caution at him. Eric's response was a distinct frown and something that bordered on surly. Sookie sighed. Something more to discuss when they were alone, she realized.

The trio discussed the rest of the travel arrangements. From Jackson, Sookie would fly on alone with her guards to Ames, Iowa and stay as a guest in the home of Phoebe Golden. Maude would also be there and both vampires were expected to participate in talks that were scheduled to complete a deal with a pharmaceutical company. Between tours of the college, the research facilities, and the usual social activities, Sookie could expect to be gone as long as a week, maybe more.

Once Sookie returned home, there would be several weeks during which she and Eric would be together ('_Eric, me, and the entire kingdom,_' she thought), and then would come the Zeus Summit in San Antonio. Sookie could tell Eric was feeling tense about the Summit. She made a mental note to add it as just one more thing to talk over once they were alone. For herself, she was looking forward to seeing Stan and her other friends she had made in Texas. Then she had another thought. "Do you think we'll see Sandy Seacrest there?" Sookie asked.

Eric had smiled then. "Yes, I expect we'll see quite a bit of Sandy. I haven't had the opportunity to speak with her since Nashville, but the rumor is that she grabbed the reins quickly and has Oklahoma moving along well."

"She owes you a debt for the way you built up that kingdom, Your Majesty," Mr. Cataliades offered, and with that statement, the olive branch was extended and Eric accepted it by asking whether Mr. Cataliades would be willing to go on retainer to assist with his on-going bank squabbles.

The talk had drifted to the subject of the Coronation. Mr. Cataliades, who was now beaming broadly, agreed to draft the traditional contract between the king and the kingdom. It was largely a ceremonial document, but it was expected, and having one lent a certain legitimacy to the whole affair. "It will be very busy for you," the attorney observed, "A month until Zeus, and then only another month and a half until the coronation. Your team will have little leisure time."

Eric had agreed and Sookie felt the sadness within him. She figured that this might be the kind of pressure he had faced after surviving Felipe's takeover. If that time was any indication, there would be precious little Sookie time.

"Still," the attorney continued, "If you succeed, you will stand among the first of the vampires across the country. You may even find yourself being named Clan Chief."

Sookie had always believed that Eric was ambitious. It was something that she used to think was his primary motivator. Lately she had altered that opinion a bit, conceding that Eric did act sometimes for reasons other than his own self-interest, but as Mr. Cataliades said the words, the telepath could clearly feel her vampire's desire. She could understand how that kind of notice among his peers was something Eric would want badly, and Sookie hoped that the smile she gave him and the purposeful pride she pushed his way hid her inner conflict.

As soon as they had agreed to meet the day after next out front at seven in the morning, Eric had taken it as the signal to pull her to her feet and escort her rather firmly to the elevator. The trip upstairs was swift, and Sookie barely had a chance to nod at the guards positioned near the door before Eric had swept her into the room, and then pushed her against the near wall.

Eric sank to his knees before her and used both hands to push the hem of her skirt higher. "Spread your legs," he whispered into her skin, and then he buried his face in her, his nose parting her lower lips and his tongue darting out to taste and flick. "I've been thinking about this since we went downstairs," he growled against her, the vibration of his voice adding to the sensation. "You walking around, waiting and open to me." Eric brought one hand down to hold her open so he could more easily access her with his tongue. Sookie arched her back, pressing herself against Eric's face. The vampire gripped her hip to hold her steady, and then stood up with a soft growl. Keeping his eyes on hers, he grabbed the hem of the sundress in the middle and ripped it apart as easily as if it was a piece of paper. Eric stood back, his eyes burning as he took in her breasts still contained in the red lace bra, her dress hanging open on both sides of her. "Mine," he growled in a way that was every inch the predator he was and stepped forward again, cupping her with his long fingers.

"Mine!" Sookie growled back and brought her own hands around his head to pull him to her. Eric crashed his lips to hers, and then stooped to pick her up and wrap her legs around his hips, stepping forward and pressing her against the wall once more. Sookie pushed back enough to be able to fumble with his belt buckle, and then his pants. When she finished with the button and the zipper, the vampire's pants fell to puddle around his ankles. Eric's cock stood hard and erect between them, and he stooped again to rub it along her aching core.

"Put me where I belong," Eric told her, his fangs descended. Sookie reached down and positioned him at her center. She could feel him pressing at her entrance. "Place your hands on my shoulders," he whispered in a husky voice.

Then Eric stilled, his head turned a little, and he looked at the closed doors beside them. "Hold on," he sighed and he turned, shuffle-walking to the small conference table that sat nearer the far wall.

Eric positioned her on the edge of the table. "Lean back," he told her. Eric supported Sookie until she was fully reclined and looking up at the ceiling. "Hold onto the edge of the table," he instructed, and wrapped her fingers to show her what he wanted. When she had done as he asked, he smiled and brought her legs up so that her feet were resting on his shoulders. Gripping her hips, he slammed himself home. Sookie could feel her breasts bounce with the force of him entering her and she gasped! Eric brought his thumb down over her clit, playing with her when he withdrew, and then gripping her hip, he pushed himself firmly into her again. "You are perfect," he rasped.

Eric settled into a rhythm. Withdraw, rub her clit, push forward. Withdraw, rub, push forward. Sookie could feel the tension beginning to build. She held onto the table, her fingers starting to ache with the pressure that holding the edge caused. Then Eric began to pick up speed. He was moving in a way that deliberately had his cock hitting her at different angles, building her anticipation, yet delaying her ability to find completion. Finally he abandoned her clit, pulled her a little further forward, and used his public bone to provide friction against her clit instead. "Eric, Eric, Eric…" Sookie began to chant.

Her Viking's back arched and she could feel the bunching of his muscles when her own orgasm took hold, her walls contracting so strongly that he could do little more than rock within and against her. She could feel every inch of him as her walls milked him. When he roared, his head thrown back and pushing deeply, she swore she could feel each pulse while he emptied himself within her. Eric groaned, shuddered, and then draped over her, his head above hers and his fangs prominent in his open mouth. Sookie didn't hesitate. She struck his upper chest, drawing blood with her teeth. Eric took her arm, brought it to his mouth, sinking his fangs into the soft flesh between her wrist and her elbow, and they lay there drifting in the rapture that was their joining.

When his blood stopped flowing, Sookie allowed her head to fall back. Eric lifted her, trusting her to wrap her legs around him. He toed out of his shoes and shook his pants from around his ankles. Then he walked them both into the bedroom and dropped her onto the bed, letting her bounce.

"Hey!" she yelped.

"Hey yourself," he smiled and quick as only a vampire can be, he had the remnants of her clothing off of her and then had her under the covers. Eric climbed into bed beside her and bunched the pillows against the headboard. As he leaned back he opened his arms to her and she happily positioned herself within his embrace.

"I should have told you about Alabama first," he apologized. Sookie looked up at him. Eric was staring out into the room.

"I do understand," Sookie replied. "I do remember that you were trying to tell me something before Pam interrupted."

Sookie shifted so she could more comfortably look up at her vampire. He was trailing his fingers through her hair in a preoccupied way, soothing the tendrils across her shoulders. Sookie could feel the tang of something she was coming to associate with Eric. She still wasn't sure exactly what 'flavor' she would attach to him, but she knew for a fact is wasn't sugar. "It wasn't the demon's place to tell you," the vampire rumbled for the second time that night. "We were to be together later. I intended to tell you myself." Sookie nodded, and that seemed to take the edge from his anxiety because he stopped staring into space and looked at her, a soft smile playing across his lips. "What dress will you wear?" he asked.

Sookie's eyebrows pulled together. "For what?" she asked.

"For your television debut, Princess," he teased. Sookie knew that the time for telling was on her. Eric sensed her reluctance and regret, and he pulled back and sat up. "What is going on, Sookie?" he asked.

"I won't be sitting next to you on television, Eric," she told him. "Of course, I'll be there to watch, but it would be a mistake right now to look as if we're together." Eric's mouth pulled into a thin line and his eyes became hard.

"Who has said this to you?" he asked in a soft voice, however, with the bond open, Sookie could feel the thread of violence that was drifting in the warmth. She wondered if that was how Eric's protective instincts always manifested.

"It isn't any one person," Sookie replied. "It's no one's fault except maybe my own." Sookie swallowed while she dropped her eyes. She allowed her fingers to drift over the perfection of Eric's chest and ran her fingers through the sprinkling of hair. "I wonder if there are mistakes you make in your life that you never really are able to make right," Sookie felt a small, sad smile find her. "I knew I wasn't in love with Sam, but I married him anyway. I thought he could fill the place you left empty in me. I thought it wouldn't matter that I wasn't in love with him. I figured I liked him well enough and somehow that would be enough." Sookie felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I married him for all the wrong reasons, Eric, and now, it doesn't seem to matter how hard I try; his shadow is over everything I do." She looked up at her vampire, "I don't want that shadow to fall on you too."

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked. "Did the demon talk to the Were? The guard who was at your house?"

Sookie nodded. "Yup, and he's not going to be able to help us, Eric. Hell, he can't even help himself. All that shit I went through? All I thought I wanted was to be able to put it behind me and forget it ever happened. I wanted it to be a bad mistake and that maybe somehow everything would reset in a giant do-over." Sookie laughed bitterly. "And now? The thing I wanted most is the thing that's keeping me from being able to put it truly behind me." She reached up to scrub the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm not really crying. I'm just so frustrated. t's like everywhere I turn, there he is."

Eric's arms tightened around her. "I was told his mother was here and you spoke with her."

Sookie nodded. She could feel something from Eric and she suddenly had a bad thought. "Tell me Thalia didn't kill her!" Sookie exclaimed.

Eric didn't seem startled by her question. He pulled her closer and said, "No. You asked her not to. She did glamour her though. She will be returning to Texas and will await her son's call, but she won't feel anxious about it."

Sookie shook her head. "How terrible," she said. "I can't imagine. Eric? If that was me and it was my son…"

"It isn't," he interrupted. "You are not her."

"But if I was…"

"It does no good to be thinking along these lines, Lover. It is foolish and serves no good purpose. You are not this person. You do not have a child. This is not your life. Placing yourself in this frame of mind is not productive. You should put it aside and concentrate on those things that are yours, and where you can have an influence." Eric's voice was hard, and Sookie could feel that this thing he was saying was important to him.

"That's how you managed to get by all these years, isn't it?" Sookie asked. When Eric didn't answer, Sookie sighed and kissed his chest. "Well, until the divorce is final and this shadow lifted, I don't think I should be caught on camera as being your future anything." When Eric tensed in protest, Sookie continued, "Don't tell me that this isn't a chancy time for all of us. Seems like that Queen was just the first in a line of folks who are going to come nosing around trying to figure out whether they can steal this thing from you. Tell me I'm wrong." Eric settled back then. He drew a breath, returning his stare to the area beyond their room.

"I offered once to give up everything," he said to the void. "I offered to stay with you, a simple man who would work and make love to you every day." Sookie smiled as she remembered that time when Eric had not known himself.

Sookie nodded, her heart bursting with love for this man. "It wasn't right then, and it wouldn't be right now," she said, putting in words from what she knew he was suggesting. "If you were to resign and we were to run, what would become of all these people? You think that a new ruler would just embrace Thomas, Indira, or Jane?"

"No," Eric said flatly. "Their lives would likely be forfeit."

Sookie sighed. "Where would we go that we wouldn't be looking over our shoulders every day waiting for some blade to find us in the night?" Sookie drew in a deep breath. "Nope. We've made our bed, now we'll just have to see it through."

"Together," Eric said.

"Yes," Sookie agreed. "Just not in public for a while."

Eric growled. "If we do not announce your place, there will be other proposals. There will be those who will treat you badly, much as they did when we first arrived. They will not understand."

Sookie sat up, and then shifted so she could sit cross-legged and facing her Viking. "I know that, Eric, and I get that our being bonded won't be enough to discourage folks. Goodness knows our being bonded and pledged wasn't enough last time."

"It was because you didn't live with me," Eric supplied, confirming something Sookie had suspected. "It was hard enough to explain that I would link myself to one who was not a vampire. When we were so often apart it was assumed that I had created our bond merely to have access to your telepathy."

"So," Sookie supplied. "It will look kind of the same then." Eric nodded.

They sat together in silence, each in their own unhappy thoughts until Sookie leaned forward and lay her head back on Eric's shoulder. "How did things go for you tonight?" she asked.

Eric shrugged. "The Area vampires appear eager to register. Thomas estimates that tithes from those living here will total almost $10,000 a month starting in thirty days." Sookie's eyebrows flew up her head.

"Wow, that's good, right?"

Eric shrugged. "It's a start. There will be additional income from the tithing for operating businesses in the Area. Once my sheriffs return to their Areas and get things organized, we can anticipate that the kingdom's portion of those tithes will start flowing as well."

"It's not enough, is it?" Sookie stated. Above her, Eric shook his head.

"No. If the kingdom is to be made secure, it is not enough. There are no larger investments to serve as collateral for loans or to make cash readily available," Eric confirmed.

"Eric? Why don't you ask Karin to come back and help? You need to send your sheriffs to their Areas. Pam needs to get Arkansas organized. You need extra vampires, and you just don't have them right now. I'm sure if you…"

"No, Sookie," Eric interrupted. "Karin is no longer mine."

Sookie could feel a sharp jab of pain from the vampire that was quickly replaced by a low-simmering anger. "Eric?" she asked. "What happened?"

Eric appeared to be grinding his teeth, his jaw tense. Sookie pushed against his ribs repeatedly until he turned his gaze to her again. She raised her eyebrows and did her best to push curiosity at him. He finally relented. "She betrayed me, Sookie. She would have sacrificed you for her own ends. Knowing how I valued you, she put her own needs over the needs of her Maker."

"You disowned her?" Sookie couldn't believe it. Karin had always been the most devoted to Eric, almost obsessively so, and then she thought over what Eric had said, and the reality of it hit her. "So, I've been the cause of you losing a child," Sookie stated, her voice flat. "Jesus, Eric. Don't you ever doubt? Is it worth it? The pain I cause you?"

"You don't cause me pain, Lover!" Eric exclaimed. "Others cause their own problems," He answered. Sookie knew that what he was saying was right, but there was a larger part of her that couldn't quite bring herself to believe it.

Sookie dreamt that night. She dreamt of walking alone on a golden shore. In the distance there were cities burning and she could see terrible battles. She knew that somewhere in that destruction her Eric was fighting a losing war. Arlene was standing behind her. She said, "You are such a freak, and now everyone has to die because of you." Sookie looked down at the large dog that stood beside Arlene and Sookie was sure the dog was laughing at her. Then she awoke.

XXxxxxxxxxx

Eric moved the knight forward and then walked away from the board to look at the maps laid out on the table. Thierry's eyes left his computer screen and a smile lit his face. He stood to drift over to the board. The game had been started last night and the play was progressing. Both men had opened with traditional gambits, but now the defenses were becoming less predictable as they found they were more evenly matched.

Pam smiled at Eric. She had sensed his discomfort when he returned downstairs. She assumed that Sookie had said or done something that had made him unhappy. Still, he was more content than he had been the last time they were together and there was none of the panic he had felt every time she had run from him.

Eric turned to Jane and nodded. This vampire was proving herself to be an outstanding researcher. She seemed to have a good head for business, although she was nowhere nearly as competent as Maxwell. She pulled several overlays from the desk beside her and laid them on the large map of Arkansas.

"I've marked the lands currently held by the kingdom either outright or through shell companies. All told we either own or control over 200,000 acres. Most of these holdings are in the northwest part of Louisiana or in the southern or eastern portions of Arkansas." Eric could see the land tracks outlined in marker. He had been surprised at how extensive the land holdings were. It was something Queen Sophie-Anne had never mentioned, nor had he seen any indication that she had an interest in accumulating land.

Jane slid the first overlay in place. "Now I add in the results of a recent survey done to assess the potential for generating wind power." Eric noted that while the largest potential was in the extreme northwest, the area along the Mississippi was also noted as being worthy of development. What's more, a large part of this area was indicated as being lands controlled by the kingdom. "And now, this last piece," a last overlay was put in place, "shows the location of both transmission lines and power plants."

Eric again noted the alignment with kingdom lands. "And this is significant... because?" he asked.

Jane nodded, "Because, Majesty, the largest dollar investment needed in a wind farm is the cost to build transmission lines capable of sending the power to a plant that can use it."

"So, the fact that we appear to have proximity to the lines makes this more attractive," Eric stated.

"Yes," confirmed the female vampire. "This is not to say that we wouldn't need a substantial monetary investment, but there are offsets from both the state and federal government that will make this venture worthwhile." Jane launched into a conversation about grants and tax credits. She made the argument for one type of turbine over another and advocated using the French approach to spacing the turbines over the countryside instead of concentrating them in a smaller place. As she concluded her remarks she gestured to Maxwell. The tall, dark vampire stepped forward to hand out bound portfolios with more detailed financial exhibits. Funding patterns and timing were detailed for three different scenarios. In each, with an investment of approximately $23 million, the return was doubled in only a year. The time required to build these facilities was amazingly short and Eric was impressed by the return, but there was more. In addition to the straight cash potential, the tie-in to local and federal governments through the sourcing of green energy emerged as the most attractive benefit. "As you can see, the reputational returns could be limitless. We will be meeting a need of the current administration if they are to make good on the thresholds set by the most recent Green Power Purchasing Goals. There is a critical shortfall in available green power units. With the kilowatts we can supply, we would be positioned as a most favored business partner. I would suggest we leverage that partnership to lobby for having vampires declared a protected minority. If successful, we would gain preferential standing in any and all bid situations with any government entity."

Eric couldn't help but be impressed. The slight woman had come highly recommended. He could feel the pride flowing from Pam. Max was likewise smiling broadly. Jane would appear to have secured a protégé status from both and that boded well. Eric nodded. "I would like you to accompany us to the Zeus Summit," he stated. "Sandy Seacrest, Queen of Oklahoma will be in attendance. I would like you to have the opportunity to meet with her. I believe you would find you share interests."

Thierry bowed and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it may make sense to pursue an introduction to Oklahoma at a different time, Majesty."

Eric looked sharply at his Area 3 sheriff. He knew that Thierry had been working with Jane. He wondered if there was an issue between the two, but Thierry continued. "According to my sources, the Queen will be occupied with her upcoming nuptials. She will be officially married to Ralph of Kansas at the Summit. Apparently they met in Nashville and an agreement was reached." Then Thierry bowed lower.

Thomas looked up from his seat. He had been waiting his opportunity to present the most current numbers, and Eric could see something play across his face. "You have something to add?" he asked.

"I am assuming that your source is in New York," Thomas directed his question to Thierry.

"Bien sur," Thierry replied smoothly. "I make it a point to never burn my bridges behind me. One leaves, but always on the best of terms," and the vampire nodded his head and then returned his attention to Eric. "I am ready to show you how we may be able to raise some of the capital needed to make Jane's plan functional," he stated.

Eric filed the interplay away, determined to dig further. "Proceed," he told Thierry. The presentation was every bit as detailed as that made by Jane, however, instead of talking Green Energy the proposal would use the lands in Northern Louisiana and Arkansas to enter into shale oil leases, allowing five to ten year commitments to drill and extract natural gas. "The survey work and the access to the Haynesville Shale was already completed. There were several offers on the table in the time of the previous Queen, but those were abandoned when Nevada took the state. Our previous King had no interest in mining or drilling, but most current figures show leases bringing as much as $20,000 per acre in Ohio. We can anticipate slightly less here, but if we were to dedicate these five hundred most preferred acres," and Thierry scoped the area with his finger to illustrate, "we could realize almost $10 million on the closing. Because the survey work was completed, the wells could be in production in less than four months. Royalties from the wells would be in addition to the money generated from the lease, of course."

"This brings us to a little less than half of what we would need for the full plan. What else do you have?" Eric asked.

"We can match this in Southern Arkansas and Louisiana, Majesty, however, the survey work for the additional acreage would first need to be completed. That could take up to a year."

"Do we foresee any trouble in moving forward with the first wells?" Eric asked.

"No, Majesty," Thierry responded. "The areas are remote and there were no problems in securing permits before. The entire area around Shreveport has become a mini-gold rush due to this. I do not anticipate any resistance with the current welcoming climate and the promise of more jobs."

"I will consider this," Eric told the French vampire. "Have the paperwork, along with the paperwork on the wind proposal on my desk." Eric nodded and smiled broadly, making sure he met the eyes of both Jane and Thierry. "This was great work. I am impressed."

Eric then turned to Thomas. "I also wish to thank you for your hard efforts," he told the younger vampire. "You have handled the registrations and tithing with both intelligence and tact. I have been informed that payments are already being received, and your part, in particular, has garnered compliments. I am grateful." Thomas stood and bowed his thanks. Eric turned to Max. "How are other things progressing for New Orleans?" he asked.

Max smiled. "We have been approached to consider hosting some kind of standing tour of the palace for visitors to the City. The representative from the New Orleans Welcome Board likened it to a Supernatural White House tour. The suggestion was that it would be both a tourist draw and a goodwill gesture. The proceeds could be donated to both palace upkeep and crowd control costs for the City."

"Talk about enthralling the vermin," Pam snarked.

"And me without my chair," Eric retorted and smiled back.

"There are a number of charity initiatives that will benefit by having your presence and sponsorship. By extension, if Sookie was to also willing to lend her presence, it could go a long ways toward establishing a friendly and welcoming environment here. Of course, people seem to want to liken us to the Anne Rice vampires. It's really quite disturbing."

"It could be worse," Eric commented. "Better a Lestat than a Cullen." Pam snorted a laugh and the other vampires smiled. Eric thought about the conversation he had with Sookie and, when the mood quietened, he stated, "I would be happy to lend my support to a couple of causes. Choose wisely. As for Sookie, she needs to focus on her commitments to Amun Clan and the Pack at present. Until we are sure what those commitments will require of her, I am reluctant to lose any more of her time."

Lastly, Eric turned to Pam. "Well Regent," he said. "When do you leave for Europe?"

"Next week," his child confirmed. "I would ask that Jane function in my place while I'm traveling. I've brought her up to speed. The situation with the state is disorganized enough that just detailing it will take a while. It is also my understanding that you want to use Thomas' method to organize the other Areas in Louisiana before releasing him to back to his own."

Eric looked at Thomas and nodded. "I do need his services," Eric replied to Pam while looking at the other vampire. "When he returns to Arkansas I may suggest you consider making him your second. His skills as a diplomat combined with his reputation as a fighter would recommend him." Eric could see that this statement took the sting out of the vampire's eyes. Of course it was a discussion he and Pam had already had, so when she bowed and acknowledged his wishes it was with a smile. '_How we dance and play_,' Eric mused. '_Even amongst ourselves we are for show_.'

'And the first European Fangtasia will be in…"

"Paris," Pam supplied.

"Of course," Eric said."I suppose the second will be somewhere in Italy?"

"You know me well," Pam shrugged. "Of course the openings coinciding with the Fashion walks for some of my favorite houses will be merely coincidence."

Eric laughed, opening his arms which Pam walked readily into. "You make me proud in all things," he said as he kissed her brow.

"Of course," Pam said. "I'll send you something back. Perhaps some designer Fangtasia t-shirts?"

Eric shook his head. "Don't bother," he said. "From the looks of things, it will be a long time before I can spend any real time in jeans and t-shirts." From the corner of his eye, Eric could see Thalia watching him, her dark eyes gleaming. "What do you say, Thalia? Have we made a good start?"

"I will be happier when the screenings of the palace staff are completed. We made a start on it tonight, but you probably already heard." Then Thalia turned her head a bit. "Is there something I should know about your little breather? She seemed very relaxed about reading the Were guards."

Eric considered telling Thalia about Sookie's new skill in reading Weres, but decided to do it in a more private setting. Rather than telling her, he changed the subject and asked, "Did the bug sweep produce anything?"

Thalia shrugged. "Enough metal to fashion a sword. Someone embedded them in a concrete wall. Was a bitch to dig them out, but I'm fairly confident we have removed the infestation. Some were very old."

Eric nodded. It was not unexpected. "My chambers were done as well?"

"Yes, first day," Thalia confirmed. "I mentioned it to Sookie. She told me she had been reading the accounts and noticed the screenings seemed to stop. She worries for the kingdom." Eric could hear the approval in his second's voice.

"Donors are included in the screenings?" Eric continued.

"Yes, and Sookie knows."Thalia looked fierce."She was surprised I volunteered them."

Eric looked around the group of faces. They were a good team and seemed to be working well together. For the first time he dared to feel hopeful. They were still short of ready cash and the coronation would require at least $250,000, even with the trimming of extras. '_So close_,' he thought. '_If we could secure a couple short term loans all would be well_.'

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sookie spent the better part of her last day in New Orleans listening to the minds of what seemed an endless line-up of guards, donors, and staff. The questions were all the same, designed to get them thinking about their loyalties and the penalties associated with betraying those loyalties.

What Sookie heard was disturbing. Over half of those associated with the palace had some kind of agenda having nothing to do with the good of the king or his kingdom. She heard everything from what she would categorize as malicious gossipers to others who were blatantly lying or looking for a buyer. One of the guards was a retired assassin who was thinking about receiving confirmation from either Felipe or some other ruler to remove Eric. There were two individuals who were planted spies for other kingdoms. Sookie sighed while she wrote her notes in the hardback journal she used for her observations. She wasn't sure where to start with the rogue's gallery that was populating their home, but she figured she'd discuss it with Eric later.

Sookie started when she heard Meg's voice and thoughts. She remembered when she had overheard something odd from the woman when she first arrived. Sookie decided to actually walk into the office and sit with Owen while he questioned her. When Sookie entered the room she glimpsed fear crossing Meg's face, and then she heard what she had been trying to hide. Something had happened involving a vampire named Luis when Victor had ruled here. Meg had accepted money to look the other way, allowing Luis to smuggle women and men into the compound for his own use. The vampire had been paranoid and didn't trust any donor to whom Victor or any other vampire had access. Meg had known she was breaking the rules, but she had been more afraid of Luis hurting her rather than for not looking the other way.

Once Owen finished his questions, Sookie leaned over and took Meg's hand. "You knew that you were breaking rules for Luis?"

Meg tried to pull her hand away, and she looked as if she wanted to run. When she couldn't escape Sookie's grip and Owen stood to bar the door, it was like the air left her and she dropped her head. "Yes, Mistress," she answered softly.

"Would you do it again?" Sookie asked, looking pointedly at the younger woman.

"Oh no, Mistress!" Meg proclaimed. "I've felt guilty ever since that day and every day following. I wish I could take it back." Sookie could read the sincerity that poured from the young woman.

"I believe you," Sookie told her. "Don't make me a liar, okay?"

Meg had thanked Sookie profusely, tears in her eyes. It had been enough that Sookie had taken a break and sat in the little garden for an hour, listening to the silence all around her. She thought about the challenges before her and the upcoming trip to Jackson. As her head fell back in the warm air she didn't feel the moment sleep took her or the weight of the light blanket that Shari lay across her. Sookie dreamed again of a golden shore and running as hard as she could.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Upwind Mark

Chapter 17 - The Upwind Mark

**Author's Note**: I very much appreciated the conversations you sent my way following the last chapter. It was a quieter moment for our favorite couple, but everyone deserves to catch their breath, even Sookie and Eric! My thanks to both Ms Buffy and Breathesgirl, my beta readers. They are amazing women whose time is invaluable to me, and whose suggestions and tireless weeding take the words I produce and polish them pretty.

**Nautical Note**: When racing, there is always one leg of the course that is an upwind mark. It requires all your skill and strategy to maintain headway and gain as you tack endlessly back and forth, fighting for forward progress.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

'_How quickly we become accustomed to pleasant things_,' Eric thought as he lay in bed. Once his awareness had awakened, he knew Sookie was not beside him and he had a moment of panic. Then he felt her, muted in a way that told him she slept. It was like feeling a warm breeze blow through him. He could tell she was nearby and that she felt comfortable although not quite enough. He knew he would have to wait until fully awakening to find her, but just her presence helped. This was the part of the bond that differed from the one he held with Pam and Karin. It was the sensation that when they were not in proximity that his world was somehow muffled. He remembered a time when his ears would fill with water and he would seem to feel a little distanced from his surroundings. It was similar to that. When she was near him everything was clearer, brighter. Then he had a stray thought. What if this sensation was not the bond? What if it was because he was in love with her?

Eric spent this time as he did all his twilight time in work mode, mentally reviewing the conversations and proposals that his team had made the prior night. Tonight the meetings would be cut short, and there would be the inconvenience of the interview that the New York woman had arranged with the 'Good Morning New Orleans' television show. Everyone seemed to think that taping a conversation with a vampire to show on a morning segment would pull ratings. Eric was doubtful. Twy had prepped him yesterday and he had been provided an advance copy of all the questions. There would be time wasted while they applied makeup so that he appeared more attractive under their lights and he knew the publicist had already pre-approved his wardrobe. He was still not happy that Sookie would not be at his side, but at least she would be standing in a place where he could see her. Eric understood the need of building relations and a recognizable presence in the city. He was more interested in appearing as an upstanding citizen with whom people wanted to do business, and less a side-show novelty. He was not convinced that this interview would help.

Eric's thoughts did not seem to want to obey him tonight. His mind kept returning to the fact that Sookie would be leaving in the morning and be gone for days. He dreaded that his time apart from her would be difficult, but there was much to keep him busy.

Eric had decided to bring both Thierry and Jane to the Zeus Summit. That would bring his contingent to five, including himself, Sookie, and Thalia. He knew he would have to speak with Max tonight. There was only a month until the Summit and travel plans needed to be made now. Eric had considered Thierry's remarks about leaving Jane behind, but in the end decided that she should come. Even if Sandy Seacrest was only able to spend a little time with his people at this gathering, it would be an introduction made under pleasant circumstances. Stan would certainly be available as well. Both vampires had an interest in energy production, and this could prove a valuable opportunity to talk and set a preliminary agenda for future cooperation.

The information that his team had provided last night had been exciting. According to the surveys Eric had seen of his controlled areas, the potential for natural gas production could prove to yield even better results than the estimates he had seen for Oklahoma. This could solve short term cash needs, but in his heart, Eric did not feel that this energy process was a long term strategy. The cost to recapture and the potential for lasting damage to both land and reputation was high. No, this was a fast means to an end and Eric's plan would be to transition to renewable energy production, at the earliest opportunity.

Eric had been surprised by the news of Sandy's impending marriage. He sent her a congratulatory message and she had texted him back with a response that had all the earmarks of words that had been carefully chosen. She mentioned the appropriateness of the two kingdoms aligning and the practicality in the two states working more closely together. Eric knew Sandy to be a clever woman and Ralph did not appear to be clever in the least. If she was any other kind of vampire, Ralph would be well advised to sleep with one eye open. However, Sandy Seacrest was not that kind of vampire. She would honor their commitment and both monarchs would benefit. Eric found himself thinking that in some ways she might be a better vampire than himself.

Eric's animation returned then. He likened it to being in a world of black and white, and then suddenly having light and color flow over him like a wave. He sat up and then closed his eyes, honing in on his telepath. She was definitely in the building, somewhere below him, and resting peacefully. He stood and walked into the bathroom, pushing the button that started his preferred shower setting. He could dress comfortably since everything he put on would only be changed later at the studio. He knew he had about two hours before the limo arrived, and that would be plenty of time to feed and play with Sookie. The vampire finished his shower, and then threw on some track pants and a t-shirt. As he exited his chamber Charles bowed and turned to follow him. James smiled and jerked his chin in greeting and Eric jerked his own chin in return.

Eric knew that the guards had started betting on his time with Sookie. He had overheard them. It was harmless, mostly how long or how many times. Eric knew that when Sookie found out she would not be amused. First, she'd give them both hell and frankly, Eric was tempted to let her just to be able to watch her in action. There was something about his fairy in full fight mode that made him want to throw her down and possess her like a man afire. Yet because the guards were always with them, there was a possibility that his telepath might feel self-conscious and that wouldn't do. Eric wanted nothing to inhibit their time together, so he decided to mention it to Thalia tonight. She could handle it.

Eric headed down the corridor toward the elevator anxious to start his Sookie hunt, but just as he was getting ready to push the button, Pam came around corner and into his corridor. "Do you have time for me?" she asked. Eric could feel that twinge of jealousy coming from her and he realized she expected him to turn her down in favor of his bonded. It was a moment of clarity and Eric stopped, pulled his hand back from the button, and gave his child his full attention.

"Of course, Pam," Eric smiled. "We can go back to my rooms and sit. Would that be acceptable?"

Pam's smile broke across her face, her gratitude and happiness flowing over him. "Thank you," she said, and Eric was sorry that he had made her feel she had become an intrusion in his life. '_When did things become so complicated_?' Eric thought as they walked side by side back the way he had come.

Charles had obediently followed them back, and then resumed his station with James outside the door. Eric walked straight to the little kitchen in the corner of the sitting area and retrieved a bottle of TruBlood. It wouldn't be enough for him, but it would at least take the edge off his hunger until he could feed. "Would you like some?" he asked Pam.

"Please," Pam nodded, and Eric opened the bottles and microwaved them both. He capped them, shook, and then placed them on the coasters Pam set on the low table. Eric smiled at her warmly and Pam smiled back, saluting him before she drank.

Eric took a long look at his youngest child. She was looking well. There was something about hard work that seemed to agree with her even though she groused and complained about it. The more grueling the schedule, the more challenging the assignments, the more Pam seemed to glow. He had joked with her in the past that she was clearly a masochist and that had tickled her. "Your Jane did well last night," Eric opened.

"I am proud of her," Pam agreed. "She may be cleverer than me. She was a good recommendation, and I owe Maude and Phoebe another favor. "Still," and Pam looked pensive, "I don't want to get overly optimistic about this."

"You have doubts about the plans?" Eric asked. The Viking had studied what Pam had accomplished with Fangtasia and he trusted her instincts. If she had a problem with the proposals he knew he needed to pay attention.

"No, not entirely," Pam told him. "It's not the plans themselves. It's the timelines. They seem too aggressive. I'd love to think we could turn things around with a small capital investment within a year. Still, Eric? My gut says it's not probable." Pam shook her head. "I think that if we really want to make this happen within 18 months we are going to need more money. At least $30 million above and beyond what you'll get from the gas leases."

Eric nodded. It had occurred to him as well. "That is an investment well above anything I think we can find within our own circle," Eric said and he looked toward the far wall, allowing his mind to turn over possibilities. Eric started to make a low, rumbling sound, but stopped when he glanced over to see Pam hiding her mouth behind her hand. When she saw she was caught, she schooled her face into a more serious look and leaned forward.

"What about the Amun kings?" Pam asked quickly, "Russell and Bart? Or Maude?"

Eric looked back, smiled, and shook his head. "I owe this position to them," he said. "It is mine now to hold or lose. To ask for more help would be to signal I am willing to be their vassal. You know me. That is a situation that would gall quickly. I would lose my self-respect and the respect of my peers in the process. No," Eric's smile broadened, "This is something I must solve without begging from them."

Pam nodded. It was an answer she had expected. "So where?" she asked. "Stan? Or another king or queen outside the Clan?"

Eric shook his head again. "You know the strings that would come from that sort of arrangement. There would be a demand for a royal marriage or something just as binding. I do not intend to be cash poor for long. Two or three years would position us to be one of the strongest kingdoms in the United States if everything plays out. Why would I sell myself for a hundred years and give up what is precious to me to gain what I will doubtless achieve within three?" Eric leaned over and said in a low voice, "If I survive," but he said it in a way meant to make light of the situation.

Pam shook her head, nonverbally scolding him for his lack of concern. "So where? Where will you find that kind of capital?"

"Banks and investors," Eric said, keeping his tone light.

"Humans?" Pam exclaimed. "Eric, they won't do business with you. I don't care how interesting they find us! They don't trust us! You know how they treat our people when we ask for small loans like mortgages or cars. We are rarely approved, and only when we have some human to co-sign. They seem to think every penny we have drips with their blood." Eric could feel the anger flowing through his child. "You know that I approached one of those banks in Shreveport for a loan to help with the Fangtasia expansion? They knew me and the business we were doing and still, the manager told me that he wouldn't give money to someone who was probably engaged in illegal activities. He said he knew it was only a matter of time before I was caught in whatever criminal acts I did on an everyday basis and he didn't want his bank to suffer."

Eric shook his head and then wrapped his hand around his chin to cover his smile "After all, it's not like we've ever been caught," and he snickered.

"No, we haven't!" Pam exclaimed, and then found herself giggling too. "Everyone makes such a big deal about innocent until proven guilty!" she added sarcastically, "And not one thing has ever been proven!"

Eric chuckled. "It is rather prejudicial, un-American, one might say."

Pam sat back and took a long swallow of blood. "By their laws, without proof they shouldn't treat us this way, but they do"

"I agree," Eric told her, "But things have changed. It should be harder for them to continue to hold to their bad behavior. Too bad glamour is so dangerous."

Pam nodded thoughtfully. Were they to be caught using glamour for personal gain in business, the penalties were severe. Then Pam sat forward, "There is the one exception, the bank that does business with Nabila. She had positioned herself as a strong bridge to the humans. As a new king she may be willing to reduce the finder's fee she would charge you."

Eric nodded. "It's worth a discussion, but I would prefer finding my own source. I am uncomfortable with being tied too closely to a potential rival. She did support me at Amun Summit, and the terms would be in the form of a loan from the bank itself and not her. Still, what is all this inconvenience with interviews and publicity worth if it doesn't translate into humans treating us as well as everyone else?"

Pam started to peel the label on her bottle. "So, if Nabila was at the Summit in San Antonio?"

"I would meet with her," Eric agreed. Pam smiled and shrugged, then dropped her eyes. Eric could feel that she was unsure. "What is it?" he asked.

"Did Sookie speak with you about the Coronation?" Pam asked, her voice carefully neutral.

"Yes," Eric told her. "She told me." He shifted then so he could face his child. "You are jealous of her," he said.

Pam was startled, and then she frowned and nodded. "I find I am in some ways," she agreed. "Before, when you wanted to talk through things, you generally came to me. Sure, Karin had your trust too, but for most things, personal things, it was me. Now? You are spending your personal time on Sookie. I understand it, I do. Yet it is different, and it's hard not to feel like I've been handed a gold ring and told to go out and play."

Eric nodded and sent his progeny his warmth and affection. "You are ever my child. Sookie can never replace you. It is true, she is now the guardian of the heart you said I never had. So she does not possess anything that was ever yours, yes?" and Eric smiled warmly at Pam. When he continued to feel her misgivings he added, "I would not lose you as I have lost Karin. I will leave the bond open between us if you wish so that you will know your importance to me."

"It's okay," Pam smiled. "Maybe when I have someone to help me work off what flows through from the two of you, I'll feel differently." Pam assured him, "I'll figure it out. I like Sookie. I have for a long time. And you? Eric, you are my maker. That never changes." They sat back again, a comfortable silence between them. "I do have something I think you should know. When I go to Europe I intend to see Karin," Pam said quietly.

Eric stilled. He had not expected this and it surprised him how hearing Karin's name disturbed him. He thought for a minute of forbidding it, but then he thought of the friendship that existed between his children. He nodded and he could feel Pam's gratitude. She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. He shifted his arm around her and pulled her closer.

Pam sighed. "So, are you taking the testosterone twins with you to San Antonio?" She could feel Eric's question so she supplied, "Thierry and Thomas."

Eric smiled. "Just Thierry. And Jane." He shrugged and allowed Pam to feel the thread of anxiety that ran through his feelings on the matter. "I wish you could be there. I could use your expert opinion. There is likely to be a fair amount of positioning. You know Stan. He can be the king of passive aggressive. Friendly enough until money is involved, and then he can border on paranoia."

"Watch your back," Pam agreed. "Thierry strikes me as a snake charmer. It may be that he will do well with Stan. I would suggest Jane, but I don't think he ever recovered from Isobel. He doesn't seem to trust women the same way anymore." Then Pam shrugged, "I think it's your height that gets Stan so wound up. I've watched him and he seems to posture around tall men."

"Are you sure you aren't thinking of Ralph?" Eric smirked.

Pam laughed out loud. "He has to be the dumbest vampire I've ever met. What is Sandy thinking? She'll have to draw him a map and outline her pussy with lights if she expects this marriage to be consummated."

Eric's eyebrow climbed and his lips curled in a smirk, "Who knows? Maybe that's the one thing he does very well. Something has to explain why he was made because it wasn't appearance or charm." Eric's mood shifted as he looked directly into Pam's eyes, "Be careful in Europe. I know you trust your sister, but she is running with Horst. They are making a name for themselves."

"She wouldn't hurt me, Eric," Pam said and she sent him her absolute conviction.

Eric pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "Be right, my child. It would kill me to lose you."

"Never happen," Pam smiled. "You made me too good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thomas only narrowly avoided falling down the stairs. Thierry had come streaking down the hallway at vamp speed and pushed him from behind. "Tag," the French vampire called and continued running.

Thomas managed to recover his balance and took up the chase at top speed. He had always been a little slower on the straight aways than Thierry, but he turned faster, which gave him the advantage at the corners. Slowly he gained on the other vampire, and as they rounded the fourth corner on the floor, Thomas landed a solid blow that sent Thierry flying down the set of stairs to land hard on the landing. Thierry stood, held up his hand and looked at the fingers set at odd angles. He deliberately straightened them, taking time as each settled back in a more natural placement with a grinding of bone, and then watched passively as they knitted back into place. "Looks like pussy whipping hasn't slowed you down yet," he said in a slightly bored tone of voice that didn't fool either of them.

"You are a broken record, brother," Thomas shrugged. He jumped down to stand next to Thierry, landing heavily. "I can see that your lack of dedicated female attention has made you slow. I think you suffer from CSBS."

"CSBS?" Thierry asked.

"Chronic Semen Backup Syndrome. It gives you shit for brains," Thomas smirked. "It's the only thing that explains why you can be so smart at business and so dumb fuck stupid at everything else."

Thierry just laughed, "Like what? What example would you offer as evidence, oh passed over one?"

"Like keeping in touch with New York," Thomas said, his tone deadly. "Those people are poison. Just associating with them makes you poison too." Thomas' face turned serious, "You know this. You know how dangerous they are. Why maintain any communication with them?"

"You exaggerate," Thierry huffed. "So, they are not so human in their actions. What's wrong with being vampire? Why do we need to knuckle under to human laws and customs? Good enough for breathers, I'll grant you, but not for us! We are immortal! We are above such things."

"I would think you would have learned, brother," Thomas said, his eyes sad. "I thought you were sick of it too."

Thomas was sure he saw a flicker of pain cross Thierry's face, and then the vampire gave him his signature Gallic shrug and his broad smile. "What's done is done. There's no going back."

Thomas picked up his friend's formerly mangled hand, turned it this way and that, looking at the alignment of fingers. "There is learning from your past then there is making sure you don't repeat your mistakes," he said and then wrenched a knuckle swiftly so that it clicked into a perfect line with the rest of the finger. Thierry winced briefly then quickly covered his action with a laugh.

Thomas found himself thinking back to how they had met and become friends in Misha's court. They had both arrived at nearly the same time from Europe, and found they had much in common. They shared a love of cards, risky games, and beautiful women. While Thomas had come from real aristocracy, Thierry's roots had been somewhat humbler, his family were members of the French bourgeoisie.

As a younger son, Thomas had been expected to join the navy. Fortunately, or unfortunately for him, his father's sister had settled her money on her glittering, headstrong nephew and he had delayed his entrance into the service, spending wildly on horses and brothels. His childhood friend was on the same dangerous path, and together they became scandals to their families and famous among a certain faction of the Ton. Thomas didn't know who had turned Des, but it hadn't been long before he too had been made vampire. It had all the earmarks of an infamous alliance, but Des had been found out and trapped at his favorite brothel. Des's girl had barely made it to Thomas in time to pass along the warning that saved him. In retrospect, Thomas knew that he was lucky to have survived at all. Neither he nor Des had had the advantage of a Maker's instruction. Not knowing where else to go, he had begged his family for help. His father was in favor of killing him, but his mother had prevailed and he found himself nailed in a box on a one way trip to the New World. He had been so terrified of detection he had almost starved on the journey, but he made it. He ghosted from the ship in the dark of night and discovered that New York had as many advantages as London, maybe more. It hadn't taken long for Misha's minions to find him.

Thomas had been sure he would be killed. The short, stocky King had glared at him from behind his beard. Thomas had introduced himself and Misha's second had asked him a series of questions about talents like forgery or lock picking, all things Thomas had not learned. When it was revealed he had barely learned how to glamour there had been general laughter, but Thomas had been sure that it was the signal to give him final death. Then a vampire who was lounging against one of the columns in Misha's nest asked, "And what about chess? Do you have any skill with that game?"

"Yes," Thomas had snapped, and within no time a board had been produced and Thomas was playing Misha. He knew that if he lost his final death awaited him, but he hadn't lost. He hadn't exactly won either, but he was never so grateful for the hours he spent playing with his father and tutors. The King was crafty and had new and different ways of pressing traditional offensive and defensive strategy. Thomas had always shown a talent for the play and as dawn approached, the King had thrown up his hands and told Thomas that a vampire with such a crafty mind must be good at something, and so Thomas had been given a place in the Court. The vampire who had made the suggestion approached him and offered him a place to sleep and from that time on, Thierry and Thomas were like brothers.

Thomas found out that Thierry had spent time in the French Navy but several decades before Thomas had been born. They joked that the French vampire had the life Thomas should have led. Thierry had a privileged upbringing, but as his family's second son was expected to make his career the service and support himself. He had found himself shipwrecked off the coast of Portugal, swept from the deck by a rogue wave, but fortunate enough to have found flotsam from the ship to keep himself afloat. He had drifted for two days before washing up on the little island. Teresa had found him the first night and taken him into the cave she was using for shelter. She turned him and Thierry adored her. They were found by sailors who were looking for fresh water and made their way to the mainland. Teresa was not exclusive, but Thierry had not expected it of her. When she decided he needed to go his separate way, he had been devastated, and rather than prolong his suffering, she had ordered him to make his way to the New World and present himself to Misha. When Thomas arrived, Thierry had been living in the New York nest for almost five years. Thierry would later tell Thomas that he was the first vampire he had seen come through the Court that had class.

Thomas and Thierry bonded over their mutual love for music. Thomas played keyboards somewhat indifferently, but he sang well. Thierry also had a decent voice and they competed with a sharp and witty repartee of madrigals and bawdy ballads. Thierry played violin and they would spend hours in one cathouse parlor or another entertaining the clients and each other.

While their tastes were compatible. Misha's tastes were markedly different.

Thomas had known immediately that Misha was a thug. If there was money to be made, Misha had his hand in it. He trafficked in drugs, women, children, identities, whatever the market demanded. He sold vampire blood and witches spells, killings and loan sharking. When Misha was your friend, the world shone on you and there was nothing that couldn't be given to you. When Misha decided he didn't like you, death did not come swiftly. Instead it crawled toward you, brought by the edge of a skillfully wielded knife and more silver than you liked to contemplate. But he was King and for whatever reason, New York seemed to embrace him. He was rich, powerful, and charming. He was arrogant, venal, and cruel.

Years passed. Thomas found that with each passing year, it was less easy for him to overlook some of the more barbaric things that happened around him. His nest mates would chide him as being a thin-blooded vampire. They would jeer him for not having been properly trained by his Maker to do those things that should come naturally to his race. When things would be most difficult, it would be Thierry who would tease and cajole him into a more open and accepting frame of mind. Then one day, Misha sent Thierry to the court of Bartlett Crowe. Thierry's mission was straight forward, seduce the vampire, and ingratiate himself so that he could spy for New York.

Thierry was gone for almost eight months and then he returned. He had failed. Bartlett had not been fooled, but he allowed Thierry to live though he had inflicted some damage as a lesson to the younger vampire, and by extension, Misha. Thierry had begged forgiveness, abjectly prostrating himself before the King, his forehead pressed to the floor. Misha had told him all was forgiven and that it was understandable. Time passed and Thierry had started to relax. Until one night he awoke to find his two favorite donors, two women, gutted, their flayed corpses left hanging to either side of his coffin.

Thomas had been appalled. At first, Thierry had been angered as well and they had both talked of leaving New York. Within days, Thomas had been ordered to make a trip out of state. He wasn't gone long, only a month, but when he returned he realized something had happened and Thierry changed. His friend told Thomas that he now believed that the anger he felt at Misha's action was wrong and that he attached too great an importance to these humans. Thomas had watched his friend regain his humor, but not his moral center. After that, Thierry had been more guarded and less kind.

Neither had moved to leave the nest but for Thomas, it was not something forgotten, just something that seemed best left alone. Years passed again before his breaking point finally arrived. Misha was collecting protection from a particular brothel that catered to a clientele with a taste for young children. There had been a boy among the child prostitutes and Misha had taken him for his own. For months the King had walked around with the child on a tether like a dog. Thomas would never forget the eyes of that boy, large and knowing. He had been so old before his time, old enough to have known his own death was near. One day the King decided the boy no longer amused him, and he killed him as casually as he would a bug. As the life left his broken body, that boy had turned his eyes to Thomas and as the vampire watched those eyes become just still, dead things, the vampire knew that it was time to leave.

Thomas did not understand why Misha just let him go, but he considered himself lucky and never looked back. He found his way to Isaiah and became a different vampire in many ways, a vampire who now saw humans and others as more than just a food source or a play toy. He met Karin the Slaughterer, and he found in some ways a companion to his heart and sensibilities. She was a cipher even on her best days and it was that guessing that kept him engaged until he knew he would never be rid of the puzzle that was her.

When Thierry had turned up in Bartlett Crowe's court, a friend now and not a spy, Thomas had asked Thierry what had been his tipping point. The Frenchman had simply shrugged and laughed it off as 'just being time to move on.' Thomas was sure there was something more to it and he thought of that time when he had been away, that time after the women had been killed. He wanted to think that the hard veneer that Thierry had had in place in New York had softened. Thomas was convinced there were days when his friend almost seemed like he cared.

Now, as he looked in his friend's face he saw that flicker again. "So, do you think you could be settled here?" Thomas asked.

"I admire the Viking," Thierry said, his face, for once, open and lacking the humor he used as a mask. "I wasn't sure when I accepted the offer, but I couldn't resist the opportunity. It was not very French," and the shrug returned, a roll of the shoulder that said this was a person who accepted what fate had in store. Thierry looked frankly and openly into Thomas' eyes, "Yes, if all goes well I will be content to rest here for a while," and then the smile returned, "and if it goes poorly, final rest is an option as well!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric emerged from the elevator and turned in the direction he could feel took him closer to Sookie. There was still over an hour until they had to leave and he was feeling anxious to see her. As he came closer to the hallway that led to the garden, the garden he now knew was where Sookie slept, Thalia approached him.

Thalia nodded and Eric nodded in return. The woman who was now his second had a hard-bound journal in her hand. "The interviews?" Eric asked.

"Yes," Thalia confirmed, "Your Sookie writes well. She seems to have captured a great deal of detail, even from the two-natured."

Eric smiled, "I didn't want to say it publically. It is as you suspected, she reads Weres now."

Thalia smiled thinly, "You are lucky, North Man. She brings gifts, and she is willing to put you and the kingdom before herself. It is a rare combination."

"You like her, don't you?" Eric smiled. "You might even fight for a breather if that breather was Sookie," and the Viking leaned close to smile directly in Thalia's face.

"I support your choice," Thalia scowled, "And I would fight for her." Then Thalia's eyes narrowed as she leaned forward too, "But I do not forget that the pledge I made to stand as your second comes first. I will do whatever is needed to protect you and your kingdom."

Suddenly Eric wasn't smiling any more. "Thalia, this is hard for me to understand, but protecting Sookie is protecting me. Were something to happen to her, were she to be threatened, I would be moved to lay down my own life to save her."

Thalia's eyes widened, "That violates everything you have been taught. It is not vampire! It is not our way. I understand you care deeply for her and she is special, different. You can not mean that you would sacrifice yourself for her. She is breakable. You are other!" Thalia leaned back then, her eyes stormy. "You would make her a weakness."

Eric shook his head, "No, not weakness. She is my strength."

"And when she dies?" Thalia asked.

"It won't be for a long time," Eric sighed, "But I will follow. I know this."

Thalia looked at him, her gaze intense. "It is a rare bond that desires that level of connection. Perhaps it is that it is new," and she lowered her gaze to the book in her hand. "There are many troubles here, according to your telepath. Some we can deal with swiftly, but others will require some conversation. The guards here are almost all from the Greymane Pack. In the old days it was vampires who guarded us, but Victor drove so many away that he made this deal. According to Sookie's screening, many of these guards are not loyal. I thought the demonstration I provided with Stuart would properly motivate them, but it seems not." Thalia shrugged, "If I were to follow my instincts I would set another example, but there was a formal protest filed by Greymane. I need to have a conversation with the Packmaster," Thalia raised her eyes back to Eric's, "and I need your telepath to help."

Eric noticed that Sookie seemed to have shifted to 'his telepath' with Thalia, and that caused him some worry, but he set it aside for the moment. "When do you want to have that talk?" he asked. "You know she leaves tomorrow and will be gone some time."

"I need to have it tonight. We have interviewed them. Those who are thieves and traitors are alerted now. Waiting could be dangerous for us," and Thalia waited, her dark eyes snapping.

Eric knew she was right, but the thought that he would have another hour stolen from his time with Sookie didn't sit well. "I have that television thing in another hour," he sighed. "Demand the Packmaster come to the palace tonight. I will tell Sookie. You can talk while I'm fulfilling this obligation." Thalia nodded and then waited. "There's more?" Eric asked.

"I received news from Area 5," Thalia nodded. "There has been more violence. A nest was burned out. Herveaux's Weres seem to be particularly targeted, women beaten, businesses vandalized. There was an incident involving the were panthers in Hot Shot as well." Eric's eyebrows lifted. Sookie's brother was a werepanther, and if he or his family was injured, it would doubtless spur his bonded's wish to return to the unstable area. "It was a vampire and two Weres. No one recognized them."

"Do they need help interrogating them?" Eric asked.

"No," Thalia said flatly, "There wasn't enough left to interrogate. The panthers are a dangerous community, unstable. They should probably be cleared out. I don't think there is enough new blood to ever save them."

Eric didn't respond, but he knew Thalia didn't really expect him to. "What do Rubio and Indira think is going on?" he asked.

"Outsiders, certainly," Thalia stated. "They think the attacks are being organized to look random. Indira is convinced there is someone behind this."

Eric found himself glancing down the hall toward where he knew his bonded lay. "It is best she is leaving tomorrow. Tell Indira to dig deeper. Go yourself if you think it can help. If Area 5 becomes unsettled it could frighten those who are thinking of staying in my states. I can't afford it."

Thalia followed the Viking's gaze. "You should know Herveaux has probably already communicated with her. He wants her to come quickly. He is convinced that there is a leak in his organization and he wants her ability to see as Sachem to ferret it out." Eric felt his fangs descend and he hissed. Thalia gave him a stern look. "She is leaving tomorrow, as you said. She won't have time for several weeks. I will go. Perhaps it won't be necessary." Eric nodded. Thalia looked at the book in her hand. "There are others, staff and donors who are also problems," she said evenly, "Traitors in our midst."

Eric shrugged. "So we deal with them."

"Your breather may object," Thalia said and looked down the hallway again.

"I have explained how things are," Eric shrugged again. "She did not protest. Anything else?" When Thalia shook her head, he found he couldn't resist a small smile. "I am grateful for your support," he told her, "I would be dead a hundred times had it not been for you."

"I am fond of you, Viking," Thalia said, "You make me smile."

"But Thalia," Eric smirked, "You almost never smile."

"Exactly," She said with a totally straight face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric sat on the edge of the chaise looking down at Sookie. Her face in sleep was so soft and open. He thought she must have been a beautiful child. Her hair was spread around her and he couldn't resist arranging it just a little more so that is was like a flow of gold on the seat cushion around her face. As he touched her she stirred. Her eyes opened a little and her mouth turned up. She made a soft noise, and then drew in a deep breath. "Awake, beautiful dreamer," Eric whispered. Sookie's eyes opened more and her mouth turned into a broader smile, then she arched back and stretched like a lazy cat. Eric could hear the pop of her joints as she reached for the walls with fingers and toes, and then she pulled back into herself and rolled towards him.

"I was so sleepy," Sookie mumbled. "This sure is a nice way to wake up."

Eric smiled down on her and he traced her lower lip with his finger. "I miss Jackson," he said.

"Me too," Sookie agreed and kissed his fingertip. "I miss snuggling by the fire and looking up at your face as you read." Sookie reached up to run her fingers lightly over his cheek. "You have the most wonderful expressions when you read. It's like you become another person who is just about the story," Eric turned into her hand then, "And me," Sookie whispered.

Eric drew in breath and Sookie knew he was savoring the scent he drew from the palm of her hand. He had told her it was an area that concentrated scent and she found herself flattered that he loved her so much that he even loved how she smelled. "Have you fed yet?" she asked him.

Eric shook his head, "No, but neither have you."

Sookie frowned a little, "What time is it? When do we have to go to the television studio?" She pulled up her wrist to focus on her watch. Eric found himself mesmerized by the way her mouth pursed and her eyes squinted shut just a little as she tried to see the numbers. She must have felt it because her eyes looked up at him, now wide open, "What?" she asked. But Eric had no words. He just leaned down and kissed her.

When he felt kissing turning into stroking, Eric pulled back. "We would have to leave for the studio in less than an hour," he murmured as he rubbed his cheek along her chin and then nuzzled the soft spot just below her ear, "but I'm hoping you will help Thalia and talk with the local Packmaster."

"Doesn't sound very romantic," Sookie breathed back, and then ducked her head so she could catch his earlobe in her teeth.

"Well," Eric sighed, "I'm told that I'm a practical vampire able to mix business with pleasure." He freed his ear and turned his head again to kiss the line of her eyebrow and then run his nose along her hairline from the top of her ear to her jaw as he drew her into him. Sookie's hands twined in his hair and she twisted her head back to expose the long line of her neck to him. Eric licked once and then twice. Sookie barely felt his fangs enter her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The chicken tonight had a topping of chopped tomato and celery and some kind of spicy sauce. Sookie had asked for seconds much to Eric's delight. "I am happy to see you eating, Lover," he told her. "You are still too thin for my taste."

Sookie had screwed up her mouth and eyes, "You won't be happy until my butt is so big it can't fit through doors," she huffed.

"More cushion for the pushing," Eric teased.

Sookie felt her cheeks flame over and she knew she was bright red. "I don't know who tells you these things, but it's not very polite!" she exclaimed.

Eric roared with laughter, "You don't mind the doing, you just don't want me to put words to it," and with that he pulled her chair around and sank to his knees, burying his nose between her legs.

"Eric!" the telepath squealed and tried to stand and push away and push him away all at the same time. The more she wriggled, the more firmly he pressed himself to her, nipping and breathing, and shaking his head. She pushed some more, and then the chair started to fall over and Eric carried her to the ground. It was so ridiculous that Sookie started laughed and kicking at him, "Stop! Cut it out!" she squeezed out between her giggles.

Finally Eric relented. He propped himself on his elbow and looked at her all wide eyed innocence. "What?" he asked.

Sookie gave him a mock angry look and picked herself up off the ground. They had agreed that the time to talk with the Packmaster was now before she left town. "You really are a bad man," Sookie snarked as she brushed off her pants.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Eric said from his position on the ground. Then with a single, fluid motion he was standing next to her and they were walking to the stairs. "Thalia told me Herveaux is probably going to contact you," he told her.

"Already did," Sookie confirmed. "I told him I can't possibly get there until after Iowa. I may stop on my way home. That way I can see Jason and Michele too." Eric was about to say something but he felt her worry as she said, "Alcide told me that there's been more trouble and the folks in Hot Shot were involved."

Eric found himself annoyed and he could see that Sookie was feeling it. "The panthers took care of it, älskade. The dog should not have presented it in a way that worried you."

Sookie shook her head, "How can you know me and think I wouldn't want to go see for myself?" she asked. "Why do you even bother throwing a fuss?"

"Because I keep thinking, no, hoping that you'll develop some sense of survival, yet you don't." Eric was feeling even more annoyed. "Thalia is headed up there tomorrow as well. It may be that you don't need to stop at all," and Eric could feel that for some reason that didn't set her mind at ease. In fact, it just seemed to piss her off more.

"Would you stop trying to shield me from everything!" Sookie stopped walking and actually stomped her foot on the ground. It took everything Eric had not to grin at her. She was standing there with her hands fisted and her lower lip jutting forward. She was about as threatening as a wet kitten, and he had an overpowering desire to kiss her. "Cut it out!" she shouted and hit him in the shoulder. "Don't you patronize me! If I want to see my brother, I will," and Sookie turned and marched down the stairs, her head high and her temper higher.

Thalia and Shari were at the bottom of the stairs and both stepped back as Sookie sailed past. Eric followed at a slower pace and Thalia lifted her eyebrow. Eric lifted his hand in return, motioning that they should not follow too closely. Eric moved at vamp speed to get in front of his bonded, bringing her up short. "Of course you will do as you think you must, Lover," Eric smiled and he ran his hand along her jaw. Sookie swatted it away, but Eric just stroked her upper arm and then lifted his hand to smooth her hair. He gentled the temper from her, smiling at first one part of her face, and then another, never really meeting her eyes. Finally she sighed and relaxed. "Okay," she said. "You win. I'm not mad anymore."

"Good," he said and leaned in to kiss her. Then he pulled back and resumed walking down the corridor. "I am still not happy with the idea of you holding yourself out for hire to any dog that sniffs down the road," Eric said gruffly.

"Well, it seems to me a small enough thing to try and pull my weight around here," Sookie replied.

Eric stopped then and took hold of her arm. "What are you talking about? You are screening, you are taking hold of the household, and you are working for Amun. What is it you do not feel you are doing?"

"Cheese and rice, Eric," Sookie said, her face upturned to his, "I am watching you do everything you can to make this work and to keep us all safe. Why would you expect me to do any less?"

Eric stilled then. He could feel her determination and he was about to call her out as stubborn when he felt something else. It was mixed with affection, pleasure, and some desire, it was a sense of ownership. She felt that this battle, their lives, and him personally were as much a part of her as she was herself, and Eric knew that the question he asked himself on his rising, about whether his reactions were because of the bond had been answered. He was in love with her, and he could feel that she was now in love with him too. He found himself smiling and when Sookie put her chin out and crossed her arms and said, "And I want to pay for the coronation too," he found that for a whole minute he was too bemused to respond. Then what she said started to sink in.

"Pay for the coronation?" he said flatly. Eric knew that if he had been a hunting cat his ears would have been lying flat back on his head. He could see Shari and Thalia standing further down the corridor and he jerked his chin towards them. Thalia touched Shari's shoulder and they walked away. Eric waited until he couldn't hear them anymore and then, when he was sure his own temper was in check, he turned back to Sookie. "You seem to think that I am in some way too weak to take care of my own affairs," he snarled and as soon as the words left his lips, he knew he was making a mistake, but somehow he was finding his famous control quickly fleeing him. "I don't need your money, Sookie. I don't need you to be giving me your famous charity."

If Eric had thought Sookie was angry before, it was nothing to the flames he felt from her now. He was sure she was feeling the same thing and more from him, but she didn't back down at all. "Now you look here, Eric Oh-So-Mighty Northman," Sookie snarled back, "This is not just your affair! If you hadn't noticed I'm in this with you right up to my eyeballs, and unlike what some people might think, I am not just along for the ride; I'm in this for the long haul!" Sookie took a step towards him and she poked him in the chest with her finger, "and if you think you are going to try and do this all on your own, and then be all 'look at me I saved the day' with me, you have another thing coming, Buster!'

As he looked down at her, Eric was suddenly reminded of something that had happened over a thousand years ago. His father was away raiding. Intruders had come to his village. His mother stood before him, a sword in her hand, prepared to fight in defense of him and their people. Her eyes had blazed as Sookie's eyes now blazed. Eric's anger was gone and he couldn't help his lips from turning up, "Min krigare kvinna," he murmured.

"You better believe it," Sookie said, her lips trembling.

"All right," Eric nodded, "You can contribute, but there will be a contract with terms. The kingdom will reimburse you with interest." Eric placed his hands on her shoulders. "You should be a vampire," he told her, his eyes warm.

"I'm sure you mean that in the nicest way," Sookie said to him, and then she placed her hand against his cheek before stepping into his embrace.


	18. Chapter 18 - White Water

**Author's Note:** On this holiday in my country I thank all those who sacrificed so that I can live in the way I wish. It is no small thing. I thank my readers for the flattery of your attention. If my words please, drop me a note. I enjoy hearing from you and I will return the favor.

I also thank the talented and amazing women who polish the rough spots and support me in so many ways, both large and small. Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy, I am grateful to you. You help my characters to shine.

**Nautical Note:** There are two kinds of sailing. There is blue water sailing when you are on the open sea and navigate by stars and electronics. And there is white water sailing where you sail from port to port, making slower progress but having the security of markers you see along the shores and on land.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The ride from New Orleans to Jackson seemed to fly by. Most of it was spent working with Mr. Cataliades, reading and reaching an agreement on the conditions and terms that would be offered the Packs if they wished to avail themselves of Sookie's services as Sachem. The terms that had been easy to decide had been those involving travel expenses, accommodations and advance notice. The less easy terms to decide included whether to demand that every job have a time limit or whether there were some jobs that would just be too small to have the telepath jumping on a plane with her entourage. Sookie had stared at the backs of both Owen and Shari and realized that she did, indeed, have an entourage. '_If Gran could see me now_,' Sookie thought wryly.

The telepath's prior evening had been a mixture of work and passion. The thought that they would be separated for so long had triggered something in both Sookie and Eric. Sookie had taken some extra time before she left this morning to straighten up and put away. The thought of some maid finding their toys or wiping assmarks from furniture made her cheeks flame. At one point Eric had positioned a large mirror so that Sookie could watch him first behind her and then within her, their love making unfolding like a softly lit porn film. As she remembered it again, she felt her lady parts twitch. Sookie glanced up at Mr. Cataliades who had stopped mid-sentence and was smiling at her in a knowing way and she found herself blushing furiously again and cursing demon telepathy. She forced thoughts of her meeting with Emil Touissant into her head instead.

Emil, the Packmaster of Greymane Pack had arrived shortly after Eric left for the television station. He was younger than Alcide Herveaux, but built much the same. Instead of dark, wavy hair, his was blonde though there was nothing feminine or slight about him. His shoulders were so broad Sookie suspected he must have had the suit jacket he wore custom made. He bowed over her hand and when he straightened, Sookie had an opportunity to admire his clean, well-manicured hands and his well-trimmed mustache and goatee. He spoke with the soft, rolling accent of the Creole and Sookie thought his manners were more refined than hers.

Thalia had opened the conversation, asking the Packmaster whether he bothered to screen the guards he sent them, or if he just looked for the bottom of the barrel when making their assignments. Emil had growled in reply and the negotiations were underway. Thalia had used the information Sookie had gathered during the screenings to challenge the contract already in place. Emil had used Stuart's execution to prove that getting anyone to want to work in the Palace was a fool's errand. With positions now known, the two verbally circled each other warily. Thalia demanded a rebate and replacement of most guards with 'competent' help. Emil demanded restitution for Stuart's family and assurances that unacceptable behavior would not result in immediate executions. Thalia demanded first right of refusal for any presented for employment. Emil demanded medical insurance and paid life insurance for the families of those accepted on staff. After an hour, the two had agreed that the Palace would continue to use the Greymane Pack as a source of guards and the Pack agreed to allow the Palace to screen and refuse any Weres it found to be unacceptable with the understanding they would be sent back to the Pack.

Sookie sat to the side, watching the maneuvering of the parties and listening intently to the thoughts of the Packmaster. She could tell that his Pack needed the income this contract represented. He was genuinely frustrated that so many of his guards were being accused of security breaches, but for most he was not surprised. Emil was also under some pressure to force concessions or at the least secure restitution for the execution of Stuart. His ascension as Packmaster was recent and he was anxious not to appear weak to those who followed him.

When one of the staff arrived with coffee, a TruBlood for Thalia and a plate of cookies, Emil had turned to Sookie and asked, "Is it true that you are the telepath who is Friend of the Shreveport Pack?"

Sookie had leaned forward and poured coffee. She offered Emil a cup and said, "Yes, that's right, and I am also their Sachem." Emil's eyes had widened for just a moment, and Sookie could hear that this was a skill he wished he could secure for his own Pack. Emil was a clear broadcaster and Sookie could tell that this was important to him. "I was wondering if you might have need of a Sachem," she said in her most conversational tone. "If it was worth something to you perhaps we could come to a conclusion about the rest of these matters."

Sookie had been right. Emil was pleased that he would be able to return with something that even his rivals would concede was a benefit of great value. Sookie assured him that her attorney would be in touch and that she was sure that they could work out some exchange for value since they were most preferred partners in business.

When Sookie finished recounting the night's events, Mr. Cataliades dropped his eyes and rustled some papers, "I have already been contacted by Mr. Touissant. You made quite the impression on him." Sookie smiled and looked out the window. "I would suggest you consider before offering yourself to any more Packs. Mr. Herveaux is quite insistent on your visiting them soon and Mr. Touissant asked how long I expected paperwork to take. Oh," Mr. Cataliades arched an eyebrow, "You agreed to give Greymane some pricing concessions?"

"They supply all our guards," Sookie said, not turning her head from the window.

"For which they charge us well," the attorney asserted.

Sookie turned then, "Set the fee to what you think is fair. He was accommodating and I can tell he wants to work with us." Mr. Cataliades pursed his lips, and Sookie knew that if she could read him she would probably hear him calling her a sucker or something pretty close. Then something else occurred to her. "Desmond? I know this is kind of a personal question, but I've never asked before. You are an attorney and all; every attorney I've ever known, well, they charge by the hour." The demon was watching her with a somewhat expectant look, but Sookie could tell she hadn't insulted him, so she continued. "Well, it occurred to me that I've never seen a bill from you, not one. You've done a fair amount of work for me. Why is that?"

Mr. Cataliades straightened the sheaf of papers in his hand and slipped them into the hard-sided case on the floor by his feet. "That is because my fees for any work on your behalf are paid through a special account," he said in a most pleasant voice.

"Special account?" the telepath asked. "And who would be funding that special account?"

"Why, your grandfather," the attorney stated, in exactly the same tone he would have used to say 'the sky is blue' or 'let's have tea.'

Sookie found she couldn't speak. It had been a long time since she'd been so surprised. A part of her realized she had stopped functioning. She was sitting perfectly still, staring at the demon, and her mouth was literally hanging open. They passed under a bridge and she could see herself in the window's reflection, looking every bit as soft-headed as everyone in Bon Temps had believed she must be, and it snapped her out of it long enough to stop catching flies. "When did this happen?" Sookie managed to choke out.

"It has always been this way," Mr. Cataliades said in a very matter of fact way. "I bill the Viking for work that is primarily for his benefit, but work for your benefit is done at the Prince's expense."

Sookie thought over all the things the attorney had done for her over the years. There had been contracts, talks, and negotiations. "That's so much of work!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Indeed it is," Mr. Cataliades agreed, and then he turned back to his papers. "Now, while I'm in this part of the country, I will be stopping by the Courthouse to see whether there has been any movement on the matter of your divorce," and the attorney glanced up. Sookie knew she was still looking off balance and the attorney's look became more concerned, "Unless you would prefer that I not pursue the matter at this time." Sookie was sure he was deliberately misunderstanding her.

She breathed in deeply through her nose. She really didn't know what to think. Her grandfather had always acted as if her welfare was paramount to him, but this was unexpected. She had believed that when he left, closing the portal behind him, that the annuity he bequested her was the end of their interaction. In fact, the Prince had told her that in clear words, but Sookie found that she had to consider the evidence. First there was Bellenos who told her that her Grandfather had approved of his coming to help her. Now there was this news about the Prince paying for her to have access to a demon lawyer whenever she needed. It required more time, but for now Sookie just shook her head and said, "That would be great. Anything you can do to move the divorce along would be appreciated."

"Fine. Good," Mr. Cataliades smiled back.

Sookie thought about the conversation she had had with Eric before she left. "Mr. Cataliades?" she asked, "There is one other thing." Sookie suddenly felt shy as if she knew the thing she would ask was not proper. "I want to give some money to Eric for the coronation," When she saw the lawyer's face she knew that she was right to be nervous so she rushed out the next words. "It's actually a lot of money, most of what's in the bank. However, Eric says he will only take it if there is a contract. I want to do this! I will whether or not there is a contract in place!"

There was a long pause and then the lawyer shrugged, "Mr. Northman was quite right to insist that this be a formal arrangement. I will prepare this document for you. I am sure that Mr. Northman meant for this to be between you and the kingdom, and not him personally." When Sookie looked as if she would protest, he held up his hand. "If something were to happen, something unforeseen, such an agreement would be honored by anyone handling the kingdom's debts."

Sookie felt her stomach roil, "Do you think something will happen?"

"No, of course not," Mr. Cataliades hastened to assure her, "I am merely considering all possibilities, no matter how remote." Sookie wished his words were enough to quell the fear that she now felt. She knew that the attorney could feel that she remained unsettled because he leaned over and patted her hand. After giving her a tight smile he sat back and said, "I did hear from my niece, Diantha, recently. She will be at the Zeus Summit. The Great Lady will be there and Diantha will accompany her. She asked me to mention this to you and hopes you will have time to visit with her. She is very fond of you."

Sookie couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing the slightly built demon. She wondered what color hair Diantha was sporting these days.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon her arrival in Jackson, Sookie was shown to a comfortable bedroom in the main house. She had a sneaking suspicion she had been in this room before. The colors were different, but there was something about the lay out that reminded her of that night she found herself in this house long ago, the night she had been staked. '_Wonder what would have happened if Bubba hadn't shown up_,' she thought and then she giggled. She knew darn well what would have happened between her and Eric if there had been no interruption, and it wouldn't have involved discussing Bill Compton.

From her window, Sookie could see the little pool house she and Eric had been living in just a few short weeks ago. She wondered if the books they read were still on the shelves. She imagined they were. She wished that there was just such a place for them at the palace in New Orleans and she thought of the second bedroom in their suite. She wondered if it would be large enough to turn over into a sanctuary where they could escape

There were still several hours until nightfall. Sookie considered taking a walk outside, but the clouds were threatening rain. She walked over to the little chair and table and sat heavily. There was another table closer to the bed and there were some magazines there. Sookie almost stood to get one, and then thought, '_Why not practice? I have the time_.' Sookie focused on the magazine she wanted in her hand. Nothing happened. Next she tried to imagine herself with the magazine in her hand. She thought she could feel something that time. She remembered the feelings she had before she had pulled the weapons to her. She was been mostly focused on the thing that made her afraid and it was more of a sideways wish, like seeing something from the corner of her eye. This time she looked out the window, keeping her mind working mostly on being bored and then, almost like an unconscious desire, she considered how she would be less bored with something to read and the quick image of the magazine and then she looked down to see the cover photo looking up at her from her lap. Sookie tried again. She brought her brush to her and then her sweater. At one point, she looked at the table and realized she had brought a glass of water as well and that unsettled her a little. Sookie didn't remember calling the water in any conscious way and she decided to stop practicing for now.

She leaned back and looked at the raindrops that had just started pelting the window. She rubbed the aching place in her chest and thought of Eric. Sookie found herself reaching for the phone. She knew someone was likely up at this time of day and might have time to speak with her. She found she didn't think of Lydia of Sanctum so often these days and she felt guilty that it had been weeks since she had checked in and chatted. She imagined the older woman sitting in her little office off the kitchen, Barbara bustling just next door preparing meals. The phone rang several times and Sookie almost hung up when she heard her friend's familiar voice.

"Sookie! I was thinking about you. What a pleasant surprise!" Lydia's voice was so welcome, and yet Sookie could hear a strain that was not familiar.

"You okay?" the telepath asked, "You don't sound like yourself."

"I suppose I don't," her friend readily agreed. "I received some news this morning and I'm afraid it is worrying me."

"Anything I can do?" Sookie immediately offered. She wasn't surprised when Lydia declined the offer, but what the healer said next did surprise her.

"It's my Robert. There is some unrest and I am worried for him."

"Your Robert?" Sookie couldn't help exclaiming. Over their time together, Lydia had mentioned that there had been a great love in her life, her Robert. Sookie knew that Robert was a vampire and that he and the healer had been together for some period of time. What was surprising was that based on the comments that she'd heard, Sookie had assumed Robert was finally dead. "Don't take this the wrong way," Sookie ventured, "But I didn't think Robert was still around. You know, walking so to speak."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. Sookie almost spoke again to make sure the connection was still open when Lydia said, "I can understand how you might have that misunderstanding."

More time passed and Sookie asked, "If he's still alive, can I ask why you aren't together?" Sookie realized that it was probably rude to have asked such a personal question, but her curiosity was definitely getting the better of her. She hastened to add, "Of course you don't have to tell me if you don't want. It's really not my business," but the telepath was hopeful that Lydia would tell her and solve the mystery.

Lydia seemed to chuckle a little, but it didn't sound merry. "There is a saying, 'Healer, heal thyself.' You will probably wonder why I feel that I can give advice to others when I am living apart from the love of my life. I don't know how to explain it. My Robert is the only one for me, and I love him deeply, but I can't live with him, I can't live in his world."

Sookie didn't know what to say, but she heard herself ask, "Do you ever get to see him? You know, sometimes?"

"Not for many years," Lydia replied softly. "I avoid the places I know he will be visiting. It's too painful." Sookie could hear her make a small sound, "I keep thinking that maybe this will be the year he comes to claim me again, or I'll bury my pride and beg him to talk with me. Yet something always seems to hold me back, and he doesn't come, and another year slips by."

"But you heard something this morning that scared you," Sookie stated.

The telepath could almost see the healer's soft smile as she said, "I'm sure it's nothing, a rumor really. It's raining here, gray, and there are no guests, which should be a good thing, but it gives me too much time to dwell on memories and silly thoughts," and with that Lydia switched the conversation to Sookie and Eric.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sooner had darkness fallen than there was a knock on the door and a servant was asking Sookie to come downstairs to join the Kings.

Sookie walked into the study and found herself grinning ear to ear as she gave the obligatory bow to first Russell and then Bartlett. Russell bowed back, but Bartlett walked forward and opened his arms and Sookie couldn't help walking into his embrace and hugging back

"I'm learning to hug," Bartlett told her. "It seems like something mainstreamers do." He stepped back and looked down at her, his eyes wide, "Oh, you are warm! And bonded! I can smell Northman!"

Russell was smiling as well and lifted his snifter of blood, "Congratulations to you! To you both!" he exclaimed.

"When did this happen?" Bartlett asked, and he gestured her toward one of the leather chairs.

"Couple days ago," Sookie smiled. "It was just the right time, I guess," and she sank down into the seat. A gin and tonic was placed beside her. She took a sip, but waved off the plate of cookies that was offered her.

"Of course, I'm sure you're hungry. Dinner will be served in about a half hour," Bartlett smiled.

"I hope you won't mind if we don't join you," Russell had seated himself in the chair opposite her. "While we are making an effort, there are some aspects of human life that are still less palatable for me. While I appreciate the beauty of a well-prepared human meal, the smells are still something I do not enjoy."

"Of course," Sookie fluttered her hand, "No need to apologize. I completely understand."

"Beautiful ring," Bartlett moved at vamp speed to stand next to her and Sookie lifted her hand so he could see the ring more closely. "Leave it to the Viking. Not too big, but large enough to be a statement," He smiled at Sookie, "It's lovely, Princess."

"Thank you," Sookie replied in her best Sunday manners voice.

"Have you met Thierry?" Bartlett asked, and then he laughed as a blush rose in the telepath's cheeks. "Oh, I can see you have!" the king smirked, and he turned to Russell. "Why does he always have that effect on women? I don't understand it!"

"He has that effect on men, too, as I recall," Russell was leaning back, his head resting on his hand as he watched Bartlett. His partner was looking very well this evening. He was wearing the orchid sweater they had found together recently in Jackson and Russell had been right about the color being perfect. "I can't say that I miss him too much. He could cause a little more excitement than I would like."

Bartlett smirked and then shrugged, "Nothing wrong with a little trouble from time to time." He turned back to Sookie, "I am very fond of him, and his singing is first rate. Not as wonderful as Bubba of course, but still quite wonderful. You know Bubba is here?"

This was welcome news and Sookie smiled broadly. "Thalia told me he was in Texas."

"Returned to us a couple days ago," Russell provided. "Stan had to spend more time on the Summit and less in the game room. Bubba decided it was time to come back and help us with our cat infestation."

Sookie decided not to think too much about that. "Sure hope I get a chance to see him before I leave."

"I am sure you will," Bartlett laughed. "As soon as I mentioned you were coming, I was given a 'greatest hits' of Sookie Stackhouse stories. I had no idea he had spent so much time lurking outside your house!"

Sookie felt her blush getting warmer. "He has been a great friend to me," she replied. "I think I would have been in a lot more trouble if he hadn't been there to keep an eye out for me."

Bartlett settled on the small sofa and leaned back so that his arm could stretch comfortably along the back of the seat. "So, how is Thierry settling in?" he asked.

"Just fine as far as I can tell," Sookie told him. "He seems to spend much of his time with Thomas, one of the other sheriffs. I get the impression they know each other from before."

"I would think so," Bartlett smiled. "They both came through New York."

"Surely we have something more interesting to talk about," Russell interjected. He was still sitting back, his posture deliberately relaxed, but he was playing with his ring, and there was something about the set of his mouth that Soohadkie thinking he was more than a little irritated.

"I can't believe you!" Bartlett exclaimed. 'It's been forever and it was before we were together. Have I ever given you reason to doubt?" and the golden vampire huffed and started speaking directly to Sookie. "Thierry was sent to me a long time ago by the New York king as a spy. He did his best to seduce me, but I had his number right away. Of course, I went along with it for awhile," Russell growled from his chair, and Bartlett fluttered his fingers at his mate and rolled his eyes again, "to find out what he was planning," and then turning deliberately toward his mate, Bartlett said in a louder voice, "no other reason," then he turned back to Sookie. "He was really quite bad at it and in no time I had the whole story, so I broke a couple of bones, painted some body parts in silver, and sent him limping back East." Bartlett turned back to Russell. "And that was the end of it," he stated emphatically.

Russell gave Bartlett a hard stare, and then allowed his face to lighten as he turned to Sookie, "I can't imagine he would be able to cause similar discord at your Palace." Sookie found herself remembering Eric's blast of jealousy and, to her shame; she felt her cheeks redden again. Russell's eyes widened, "He is a trouble maker everywhere he goes!"

"He's French!" Bartlett responded. "He is charming and people misinterpret that!"

"Well, Miss Stackhouse," Russell continued smoothly, "If the Viking does decide that he doesn't need that kind of drama under his roof, kindly do me the favor of sending him in another direction!" Bartlett humphed from his seat and Russell smiled.

"I was wondering if the room I'm in upstairs is the same one I was in the last time? You know, the time with Lorena?" Sookie didn't know what had her asking the question. It occurred to her after the words were out of her mouth that it might be considered bad taste to bring up the first time she had met Russell, the time she was here to rescue Bill.

"It is," Russell confirmed. "I thought it might hold fond memories for you. It was the time you were here, when you and Northman were pretending to be something you were not." Sookie felt distinctly uncomfortable but the Mississippi king didn't seem to notice. "It was a different time then."

"I'll say," Sookie said, looking around the room. "You had more beautiful men here than I'd ever seen in any one place." As soon as it was out of her mouth, Bartlett turned to Russell, his eyebrow raised.

"That was then," Russell agreed pleasantly. "Of course, that has all changed. There is only one man in my life now," and as he finished the words, Bartlett smiled and pursed his lips in a kiss. Russell smiled directly at him and nodded, letting his mate know he returned the sentiment.

As Sookie smiled, a servant approached her with a glass on a tray with a replacement for the drink she realized she had drained. Sookie looked at Bartlett, a question in her eyes, and the blond vampire shrugged in return.

"Thanks," Sookie said and the servant placed the glass near her on a coaster. Sookie took a sip, and then figured since they all seemed to be in a sharing mode, she would ask another kind of personal question. "How do you do it? How do you live with donors without getting jealous?"

"Well, we didn't," Russell replied. "In fact, it caused several of our first arguments."

"Why was this one looking at you or why are you favoring that one? It was a hot mess!" Bartlett added.

"That's why we converted to using the Federal Donor Registry," Russell said in a matter-of-fact way. "It has turned out to be more economical. The government takes care of all the medical screening, the donors are always different, and they don't live under your roof, so no room and board."

Sookie thought about it, "I remember Bill Compton mentioning it once. It's a big enough thing to handle events and guests?"

"Absolutely!" Bartlett added. "Such pleasant people to deal with. None of that judging attitude you generally run into, just professional. They really went out of their way to accommodate us as a royal account. I suppose they thought if we were to use the service our vassals would feel obligated. We are on a regular schedule now and it runs like clockwork."

'Huh," Sookie's mind was racing. This sounded pretty good. "So who are these donors? Is it the same type of people for the most part?"

"Well," Bartlett turned his hand and admired his nails, "I think these are the same kinds of people who would normally donate blood for humans. Certainly the money donating for vampires is better!"

"And the enhanced medical benefits attract some," Russell explained. "I've found it to be mostly college students, single mothers… mostly young. Some pleasure seekers, but overall the usual riffraff seems to be weeded out."

"We are even able to specify preferred blood type. I'm surprised the government was smart enough to come up with it. It's usually private business that figures this stuff out," and Bartlett smiled at Russell who smiled right back.

"How long did it take y'all to get started?" Sookie asked. Her thoughts were churning. She never would have believed that this would be possible. She kept thinking there would be a catch. The Kings described their entire experience including just who it was they contacted, how all the complaints were handled, and their continued concerns about security. They also made it clear that the usual outcome of feeding (sex) was generally discouraged, but it was not prohibited, so she should be aware of that.

Mr. Cataliades joined them then, and the talk shifted to the telepath's work for the Packs. The contract was described. Russell made a couple requests, but overall congratulated Sookie on her opportunity to align more closely with the Weres. "This can only benefit us all in the long run," he confirmed.

The attorney and the Mississippi king retreated to another office to discuss some business concerns. Bartlett shifted so that he could sit closer to her. "So," he opened, "How are things in your state?" Sookie felt herself going on alert. She and Eric had discussed what to say and what to keep quiet while she was in Jackson. While they felt the kings meant well, Eric assured her it never was a good idea to get too comfortable with vampires.

"Things are really shaping up," Sookie said in a voice she hoped would be interpreted as bright and optimistic.

"That's good to hear," the Indiana king replied. "I hope that your Eric is paying attention to Area 6 along our borders." Sookie bit her lip and mentally scanned a map of the state.

"That's the Area right next to Area 5," Sookie said aloud as much for her own benefit as for the Indiana king. "Rubio Hermosa is the new sheriff there. He's lived in this Area a long time and he has a nice group of nest mates who are helping him. Indira has Pam's old territory and she's helping him too." When Bartlett nodded, Sookie added, "I heard about some of the troubles out that way recently. My brother is a werepanther in a town near Bon Temps and his Pack was talking about vampires and Weres coming in from the outside. You have that going on here too?"

Bartlett shook his head, "No, but of course, we worry about it spilling over into our territories."

'Well, Eric mentioned that Thalia is headed up there now to get to the bottom of it. I'll be stopping there on my way back from Iowa. Alcide Herveaux has asked that I sit in on some of his meetings to see if I can hear anything."

"As Sachem?" Bartlett asked.

"Yup," Sookie agreed, "As Sachem."

Bartlett looked pleased, "Well, if Thalia is involved and you, Princess, I don't think we have anything else to worry about." The King held up his glass in a toast and then drank, encouraging Sookie to do the same. As she finished she realized that somehow she had skipped dinner, and had one gin and tonic too many. As if sensing her foggy head, Bartlett leaned forward, "So just how are things in Louisiana, really?" he asked.

"Just right as rain!" Sookie said in her cheeriest voice, and then she stood a little too quickly. Bartlett was there immediately to steady her as she swayed, "I am so sorry! I don't know how I missed dinner, but I may have had a little too much to drink," she stammered. "I think I should head back to my room."

Bartlett was all caring and concern as he held her arm and helped her up the stairs. "I am so sorry. I haven't been a proper host at all," he chided himself. "I will have a tray sent right up. Is there anything I can get for you?" Sookie laughed, making fun of herself, and asked only that he send up a big glass of water with dinner, and then she made much of laying down and closing her eyes.

When she heard the door close she opened her eyes again and wondered if it had really been an accident. Eric had talked with her before she left about the nature of vampires. He had told her that it was simply second nature for vampires to look for opportunities. He warned her never to discuss any kingdom business with anyone not in their immediate family. He suggested that she even exercise caution with his sheriffs, except Indira. "Trust me, Pam, Thalia, and Indira. Max is trustworthy as well. No one else until we have an opportunity to learn more about them," he'd told her. He also told her to assume that all rooms were bugged and conversations recorded. "If you run into trouble or feel uncomfortable, plead a headache and go lie down. Humans are always seeming to need rest or food," he explained. "Vampires won't question it."

Sookie flipped on her back. Her head really was a little more woozy than she liked. Just then her phone rang and she flipped off the bed in her scramble to find her purse. Once she got her hands on it, she managed to drop it, spilling the contents as well as the phone all over the floor. The picture on the screen was Eric. He had apparently been playing with her screen saver because it was full frontal and he had himself in his hand. His lips were curled in a smirk, and she could almost hear him in her head, teasing her. She hit the button, and sat back against the bed, her legs straight out in front of her as she sat on the floor. "Cute picture," she said.

"I miss you already," he responded.

"Me too," Sookie sighed, and she realized she was rubbing the ache in her chest.

"What are you wearing?" Eric purred.

"Well, it ain't you!" Sookie sassed and the Viking chuckled. "I'm waiting for dinner, so if you hear some noise that will be it," she continued.

"It is late for you to be eating," Eric observed. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine and dandy," Sookie replied a little more cavalierly than she might have otherwise.

"Are you drunk, my little fairy?" her vampire teased her.

"No! Not one bit!" and as she threw her head back a little too hard and felt it bounce against the mattress she added, "Well, maybe a little bit."

"Be cautious, min krigare. Where is Cataliades?"

"He's chatting with Russell about kingdom stuff," Sookie felt relaxed but a little guilty. "Don't worry, I'm in my room and I told them I'm going to sleep. And that is what I intend on doing after we talk. Promise."

Sookie told Eric about the trip so far. She told him what Mr. Cataliades said about the source of his payments. Eric didn't seem surprised. Eric told her about the preliminary agenda for the Zeus Summit. He reminded her she would need a new dress to wear for the assembly that would witness Sandy Seacrest's wedding. Sookie told him about Bartlett's asking about Area 6, and Eric confirmed that Thalia had left this evening to meet with Indira and Rubio. Then Sookie told Eric what the Kings had said about using the Registry for donors.

"It does sound like a better arrangement," Eric agreed. "The household is yours. You would agree if we were to make this change? I can have Max call immediately."

"Yes, please!" Sookie laughed. "I have been so uneasy with all of this. I really am trying to understand it, but especially now after listening to all of them, I just know I'll be happier having folks come in but not live in, if you know what I mean."

"It will be as you say," Eric agreed. "But are you sure?"

"It's fine, Eric. I've thought about it and I really think it's for the best," she assured him.

"I'm glad Sookie," Eric said. He then went on to tell her, "You will be happy to know that staff changes are also being made. The information you gathered was shared with your housekeeper. She said she texted you in case you had objections, but since she hadn't heard back, she is moving ahead in letting go of the problems. She will look for replacements and will do her best to have them ready for you to interview on your return."

Sookie automatically checked her messages and, indeed, there was a text from Devrah time stamped several hours ago. Sookie figured she must have been in a dead zone in the car because she hadn't heard it. She found herself smiling widely. It felt like everything was just coming together. "I'm so happy, Eric, but I sure wish you were here," she sighed.

"I miss you every minute, älskade," he whispered, and they wished each other a good night and ended the call.

There was a knock on the door, and Sookie hoisted herself up and let in a servant who carried a covered tray. No sooner had she sat down and started to dig in when there was a knock at the window. Sookie stood up and looked out to see a familiar face. "Bubba! What are you doing out there?" she asked. She threw open the window and the vampire crawled in.

"Is Mr. Eric here?" he asked and looked around as if he expected to see the Viking.

"No, Bubba. He's still in New Orleans," Sookie said and she draped her arm around him and brought him over to a chair near the table. Bubba looked at the chicken on the plate and wrinkled his nose a little.

"Sure smells funny, Miss Sookie," he grumbled.

Sookie just smiled, "So I hear you just got back from Texas," she said.

"Sure did," her friend told her, his big smile even broader. "That Mr. Stan sure has some fun games. We stayed up all night playing Twilight Zone. You know it?" When Sookie shook her head the vampire's blue eyes lit up. "I ain't never seen a pinball machine like that one. It has more gadgets and gizmos on it than the Fourth of July. It even had a gumball machine that dropped a real piece of gum if you got the ball just right." Bubba went on to describe in great detail the action, the tiers, and the sounds the various tricks and traps made. Sookie hadn't seen him so happy in a long time. She had to imagine that the new video games weren't as much fun. With their faster reflexes, most games were child's play for vampires. Eric had resisted her suggestion of a gaming system for just that reason. The old pinball machines, on the other hand, appeared to have just enough left to chance and physics that they satisfied the need for mindless entertainment.

Then, as she was finishing her dinner, Bubba said, "Course, I didn't come right here. I stopped by to see Mr. Bill first." Sookie must have looked startled because the simple vampire looked at her and his eyes became concerned. "I really am sorry about your house, Miss Sookie. That must have been a hard blow."

"It was, Bubba," Sookie told him and patted his hand. "I thank you for your sympathy." The vampire nodded, his signature hair flopping just a little over his eye. They sat there for a minute or so then Sookie looking at him and Bubba looking around the room as if he had just awoken and wasn't quite sure how he had got there. Then Bubba turned to Sookie and his face was concerned.

"Mr. Bill sure is all kinds of mad at you, Miss Sookie. Why is that?"

Sookie clenched her teeth and shook her head, "I don't have any idea, Bubba. What makes you think he's mad?"

"There was a big cardboard thing that showed up at the house while I was visiting. It was just as tall as me; there was a Viking person on it with his arm wrapped around some sexy woman. There was a little guy in the background who looked kind of like a weasel. It was called 'A Viking's Bond.' When Mr. Bill saw it he started using all kinds of bad language, and he just set it on fire, right there on the front lawn." Sookie was drinking some water and when Bubba got to the part where Bill had torched the stand-up she laughed so abruptly she could feel the water in her nasal passages. She started to choke, and Bubba came around and pounded her on her back until she yelled at him to stop. When he sat back down he looked at her with a serious set to his eye. "He kept saying 'Goddamn Sookie!' He was pretty mad." Sookie calmed down, but decided that it would be better if she bit her lip rather than say anything else. Bubba looked up at her then, his eyes clear, and his lopsided smile so open, "Course if I was wearing them dark sunglasses and funny white suit, I'd be kind of mixed up about stuff too. Mr. Bill sure has changed."

'_Better keep changing_,' Sookie thought as she patted her friend on his hand.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Fata Morgana

Chapter 19 – The Fata Morgana

**Author's Note**: I believe it is too easy to forget that vampires are not less domesticated humans. They are different with different codes and beliefs. It is these cultural and behavioral divides that have served to keep the races separated, so I urge you not to judge vampires too harshly. It is their way.

My thanks and gratitude to the lovely and talented women who beta these pages. You are the unsung heroes, but heroes you are! Thank you Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy.

**Nautical Note**: A fata morgana is a complex mirage. While it can occur over land it is most common at sea. You see in some detail large structures or land masses where none exist.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Ames, Iowa**

The cook shut down the kitchen, and put the plates and platters in the oven. He wrote out instructions that would walk the guests through heating and serving and then headed home. Sookie Stackhouse and her guards were late and the Queen decided that it didn't make sense to wait any longer.

In the library, the Iowa Queen, whose home this was, and Maude, Queen of Minnesota were sipping the latest blend. Phoebe's research group was always tinkering and both women were pleased with the outcome. Although it had been bottled and shelved for almost a month, the blood didn't have any of the metallic taste that vampires had come to associate with brands currently on the market. A guard knocked on the door and gave the signal that the house was secure for the night. When the door closed behind him and Phoebe Golden could no longer hear his footsteps, she turned to Maude and said, "I don't know why they couldn't have flown Annubis. This never would have happened if they had."

Maude settled back and stretched her neck. "You know why they flew commercial. There are no vampires among them. They would have no way of knowing there would be delays."

"They should have known the probability was higher!" Phoebe snapped, her irritation showing. "It's not as if she hasn't flown with them before. They have a record of accommodating her. All it would have taken was one word from the right person, and they would have been on the manifest and delivered far closer." The flight that Sookie and her guards had been on had made it as far as O'Hare Airport in Chicago where it had been delayed due to weather. One delay had been followed by another, and then all flights had been cancelled. After many hours the party had decided to rent a vehicle and drive the additional five hours it would take to reach Ames. The message had been received some time ago, and still the group had not arrived.

When the Minnesota Queen didn't say anything, Phoebe stood and started pacing. "Now there are food smells in the house that will linger. I hope she doesn't expect to get up and wander around during daylight. You know I don't like having breathers with the run of the place while I'm resting."

Maude had heard this same conversation at least twice since she arrived. It was known that Phoebe Golden did not allow humans to stay within the walls of her palace. She had a handful of select Were guards who remained during the day to guard particular passageways and there was always a retinue outside. When the Queen's representative had suggested that the Stackhouse party be housed at the local hotel along with the humans who would be arriving for the talks, the Louisiana vampire, Maxwell Lee, had argued, claiming both station and status. In the end, with Minnesota's assurances, Phoebe had reluctantly conceded. Maude twirled the glass in her hand waiting for the rest of the commentary she knew was coming. '_And what is she_…' the Minnesota Queen mentally began.

"And what is she after all?" Phoebe said, almost on cue. "She's not a fairy. She's not a human. She's not a demon. She's neither fish nor fowl. She's not bonded…"

Maude interrupted then. She had received a text that would change at least this part of her fellow Queen's rant. "Actually I received a text from Bartlett. She is most definitely bonded to the Viking now. He said her smell is sublime."

Phoebe pulled up short, her eyes hard, but then she seemed to back down and soften a bit. "Well, at least that's something," she said peevishly. Iowa seemed to catch herself now and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "I really am not being clear about this, am I?" Minnesota knew that she meant she was getting too emotional, and she knew that for Phoebe Golden who revered the world of science and logic, that was never a comfortable state.

"You are a little more animated than I'm used to seeing," Maude confirmed.

Phoebe could see the humor in her friend's face, and she shook her own head and walked back to throw herself into the chair. "It is all so inconvenient. There is no reason for it. She has two guards. Why must everything be disrupted?"

"I imagine she is precious to the Viking. She is his and he wants her protected," Maude's tone was matter of fact. "If you were to see them together, it would be obvious there is something there, something more. When they were in Minnesota, before the bond, it was clear as a bell. Can't explain it and I've only seen it a few times before, that sense that the only ones in the room that matter are the two of them. You feel like you're just a witness to something bigger." Maude sighed, "It's very sweet!"

"You are a sentimental fool," Phoebe said indulgently, "and a hopeless romantic. In the end it won't matter. The only smart thing he's done since accepting the crown was refuse to pledge. At least now he has options, and from what I hear he needs them."

"Money," Maude said flatly. "De Castro really left him high and dry. If I had any inkling how bad things were down there, I might not have agreed to make him King. I like the North Man, and I have to tell you, I feel a little guilty. I don't think anyone will just march in, but you never know. Unless he can pull a rabbit out of his hat he has all the earmarks of a King looking at a takeover."

Phoebe was staring at her bookshelves. She turned back then and asked, "Did you hear about Portia?"

"No," Maude was not surprised by her friend's abrupt change of subject. It was Phoebe's way. Once she considered a topic over, she simply moved on to the next item that was of importance to her.

"Finally dead," Phoebe supplied. "She has been Queen in Oregon as long as I have been Queen in Iowa. She was one of the originals."

"What happened?" Maude asked.

"Accident, from the looks of things, fallen tree branch during a storm. She was running in the rain when it happened."

"How terrible!" Maude exclaimed. She had an uneasy feeling, but she dismissed it as fancy. It was an outlandish story, outlandish enough that it was likely the facts were as presented. "Any word who will be monarch now?"

"That's the odd thing. There appears to be some dispute among her retinue. The contenders will present themselves at the Zeus Summit and ask for a ruling. I'm not sure why they decided to bypass their own Clan. Robert must be livid. However, the Lady herself will be coming to San Antonio to decide the matter."

"Good grief, she hasn't moved out of mothballs in years," Maude snorted, but then her uneasy feeling returned. When she lifted her eyes to Phoebe, she could see the Iowa monarch was in agreement. There was something about this that wasn't right. "You don't believe it was an accident?" Maude asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "No, but I have no facts to support my hypothesis," she concluded.

Maude observed her peer. Were someone to describe Phoebe Golden based on appearance, one would be tempted to call her a pixie. She was slight and somewhat elongated with tapered fingers and knobby knees. She couldn't have been much older than sixteen or seventeen when she was turned, and was too thin for her frame. Short blond, curly hair framed a gamine face that would remind people who met her in later years of Audrey Hepburn. She smiled prettily and her movements were graceful, but these were not attributes that spoke to Phoebe's character. Phoebe Golden was first and foremost a researcher. The books that lined the walls of her library crossed a variety of sciences. An inveterate tinkerer, Phoebe loved puzzles. If she wasn't constructing something she would spend hours working through theoretical concepts. It relaxed her.

Maude didn't know a great deal about Phoebe's background, aside from those things everyone knew. She had come to the New World as an indentured servant. She also had the ability to read and write, something her mother had taught her. That was unusual in an age where most people never received any formal schooling. She came through Virginia and ran away. Maude had heard that Phoebe was turned in Tennessee somewhere and was abandoned by her Maker almost immediately. Maude couldn't imagine how disorienting that would have been. It usually signified an accidental turning and most vampires made that way died shortly after, never knowing how to successfully hunt or care for themselves. Not Phoebe. She made her way and eventually found herself in Ames.

The university was already here when she arrived. It was an agricultural school then, and it was unusual in allowing both boys and girls to matriculate. Phoebe had once told Maude that she saw the forward-thinking attitude of the school as a sign. After the Civil War, the curriculum expanded to mechanics, and as the years passed, engineering and science, architecture and mathematics. Phoebe was in her element. She even lived in the basement of one of the buildings for a period of time, the proximity to her research bringing her great joy. It was probable that there were those at the school who understood her nature, even before the Revelation. There was something about the community of scientists; they always welcomed one they could recognize as being their own.

When the Ancient Pythoness first created the kingdoms in this new place, Phoebe Golden was one of the first she chose as Queen. She had wanted Phoebe to take a more established Area and mentor others, but Phoebe had made it clear she either stayed in Iowa or would decline the crown. The Pythoness' respect for the petite monarch was such that she immediately agreed to Phoebe's demand. It made the Iowa monarch a legend among her peers.

"From the sounds of things, Zeus will be busy," Maude said. "Sandy Seacrest is joining Kansas. There is some kind of energy symposium planned. Stan must be driving his staff crazy."

Phoebe smiled, "He worries too much. I can just hear his nasally voice now, bemoaning his fate."

Maude laughed, "I'm sure he's told everyone how inconvenient this all is, and how he just doesn't know how he ended up having to handle all this work on his own."

Phoebe snorted as well, "Which, of course, he volunteered to do it in the first place, and it's not as if he would allow anyone to help him. He just loves to hear himself complain!"

"It is the least attractive thing about him," Maude agreed.

They sat in companionable silence for a minute. Then Phoebe said, "Do you suppose Finn will come clean about the activity in his kingdom?"

"The foreigners?" Maude asked. "Why should he? It's an open secret now. Most of us know and we also know, it's better to just ignore it and pretend it isn't happening."

"Maybe our Fae guest has an opinion," Phoebe snipped sharply.

Maude gave her friend a stern look, "My guess is that Sookie Stackhouse has no idea what's going on in Nebraska. She only recently embraced her status as hybrid and from what I gather, has just started training."

"With whom?" Phoebe was surprised. Fae training was a subject that fascinated her.

"The Kings tell me it's an elf. The demon lawyer served as the go-between." Maude wondered how much her friend really knew about the telepath. "You do know she is a direct descendant of Niall Brigant, don't you?"

"How direct?" Phoebe asked, answering Maude's question.

"Niall's son, Fintan, was her grandfather," Maude supplied.

Phoebe leaned back and closed her eyes. Maude knew that she was taking this bit of information and turning it within her own thoughts, seeing where it might fit with other facts that she knew. Then she opened her eyes abruptly, "So this makes her next after Dermot?" she asked.

Maude shrugged, "I assume so. There is a brother who is now a two-natured of some sort, made, and not born. No spark with that one, so yes, I think she is next in line after her uncle."

"Dermot may still reproduce. That would move her further away from any succession," Phoebe said reasonably.

"I would imagine there is some pressure for him to do just that," Maude nodded. "Though from what I hear pure Fae have substantial fertility issues, but Dermot is not pure Fae." Phoebe looked sharply at her friend and became still. "Ah," Maude said, "You know! Another project for your research facility, then?"

"I won't comment," Phoebe said, shrugging and looking away.

Maude's eyes drew together then, "Well, that might also explain the Viking's heightened concerns for his bonded's safety. Fae have been known to kidnap their own. I could see them getting desperate enough to try and force the issue of an heir."

"I think you're mistaken," Phoebe rolled her eyes. "There are always options and the days of forced reproduction are over. They may be secretive, but their reputation for trickery is somewhat exaggerated. They just have a different code of honor."

Maude did her best to read between the lines, "Reproductive research? Is that what they are looking into?" Phoebe's lack of response was all the answer Maude required. "Well," she drawled, "I, for one, would hope you success. There is nothing tastier than a fairy and I would be sorry to see them off the menu for good." Phoebe narrowed her eyes and hissed in a way that Maude knew wasn't serious at all. Maude smiled good-naturedly, but then another thought occurred to her. "You know, it could be that this is just the way it should be. Extinction is a part of life. Maybe this is natural selection at work."

"Hardly," Phoebe retorted. "The addition of foreign, man-made materials into the environment is not natural selection. It's an intrusion. Would you argue that dodos or passenger pigeons met their ends as species through natural selection? It was the intrusion of men that caused their end. Do fairies deserve any less consideration?"

"Fairies deserve much more," Maude smirked, "Including a starring role at any banquet I host."

"Heathen!" Phoebe chuckled.

"That's Queen Heathen to you," Maude threw back. "But seriously, I hope you have some success. The world would be a colder, less colorful place without them," Maude's eyes drifted with her thoughts. "Still, there is something about all of this that doesn't sit quite right with me. The whole reason for these talks gives me pause."

Phoebe sighed, "Are we going to have this genetics conversation again? What is it about science that always gets your back up? Why wouldn't you want plants that naturally repel insects? Or plants that are more drought resistant? I don't understand your objections."

"Because those kinds of modifications are not natural," Maude replied. "We have no idea what the long-term consequences might be, including what will happen to the species that eat them."

"You are quite wrong," Phoebe sighed in her most put-upon manner. "We test these things for years and years before we move ahead. We watch generations of animals who ingest them for even the slightest change both as individuals and in how they react as a community. We don't release anything that isn't safe."

"And how do you know that nothing is impacted?" the Queen challenged. "Have you had that discussion with your mice or primates? They told you?" Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that observation and lab work are enough."

"I suppose your ultimate objection is that as apex predators we ultimately consume the outcomes," Phoebe sniffed. "Of course, that removes us almost beyond the pale of any impact, but to think that somehow there is something unstable or unknown about this process is naive. You have no idea the rigor and documentation it takes to get approval through the government. If there were any risk at all, we wouldn't get their green light."

Maude could see by the set of the younger woman's shoulders they were headed into another academic argument and rather than spend the next hour or so being the target of an increasingly strident lecture, Maude chose deflection. "So, what's your latest project? Building something this week?" Phoebe's eyes lit up and Maude thought, '_Thank goodness_!'

"You know how I love those wooden clocks in Spillville," Phoebe was gushing, and Maude found she had to rush to keep up with the Queen. "The intricacy of the designs and how wonderfully they work, the precision of the movement…" Phoebe opened a door using a key. "Though of course there is no way I could work in wood. Simply too dangerous." The door opened and Maude's eyes rounded. There was a huge clock in front of her, easily six feet tall and carved with figures all around. What's more, the material looked like wood and Maude felt distinctly uneasy until Phoebe said, "Look what my lab created. It's a polymer resin that's tinted and textured to resemble wood. It works the same and the dye runs all the way through the materials so that I don't have to stop and retouch." She walked over to a table and picked up a statue of a dog that she had apparently been carving herself. "And feel how light it is!"

Maude held out her hand. The sturdy-looking small animal weighed nothing. "You did this?" she asked the very animated Queen.

"Oh yes," Phoebe breathed. "I am almost done with this one, and watch!" She turned the hands and as the hour struck, several characters moved around the cabinet, there was some music, and then other figures moved. Overall the effect was charming and Maude told her as much. "You know the brothers made twenty clocks over their lives." Phoebe smiled, her look far away. "I intend to reproduce every one. I want to understand it." She stroked the outside of the cabinet with a loving hand.

"So, too much to do to consider a match for yourself?" Maude remarked casually. Phoebe turned a jaded eye in her direction.

"Why would you even bother to ask? You did that once and I have yet to hear you give the arrangement a good word." Phoebe shook her head, and the expression on her face made her look like she had swallowed something sour. "I have important things to do and more hobbies than I have time to indulge. The last thing I need is a keeper or another pet to keep." The Queen turned to her work table and picked up another design to show her friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

"So, it's tonight, then?" James asked. Charles could see that the younger guard was nervous. They were standing outside the king's doors. Eric was inside, showering. He would probably be a little late since he liked to text his woman as soon as he rose.

"Look, James, if this is bothering you, I would consider the vampire's offer. Glamour is not a bad option for this stuff. You won't even realize you're missing something. I've had it done and I've watched it done to others. You never feel a thing and it lets you sleep better at night."

The younger Were just looked away. Charles remembered the night that Queen Sophie-Anne's donor pool had been cleared. Victor Madden had turned it into a spectator sport, inviting vampires from the area into the palace to join the hunt. It had been bloody.

As a non-vampire guard, Charles had not been invited to join in. Instead he was assigned to a door. His job that night was to prevent any of the donors from escaping. He had seen several humans he knew run past him but he thanked his lucky stars to this day that he had not found himself in a position to have to have made the choice, to hold them, or be killed himself. There were days he still remembered the screams.

When the Packmaster told them that this donor pool was to be cleared, Charles had been stunned. He thought himself a fairly good judge of character and he never would have thought it of the King. He seemed like a tough guy but, all in all, pretty normal. Certainly Eric Northman was less crazy train than Madden who never looked like anything but a stone cold, psycho killer.

Charles' discomfort had diminished a bit when Emil went on to inform them that arrangements were made for the Registry. After this there would no longer be donor pools in the palace. Emil also informed them that they were not obligated to take duty in the palace tonight if this was a problem for any of them. Of course, every guard had scoffed at the notion. They were Weres! Violence was a part of their lives. They hunted and killed once a month under the full moon. They fought to the death for positions and against rivals and to secure mates. Shrink at the sight of a little human blood? Hardly!

Charles recognized posturing when he saw it and he resolved to keep a close eye on James. He had known James before now. The Greymane Pack was large; the largest in Louisiana, but that didn't mean they didn't all know each other somewhat. Being one large, extended family was what Pack was all about. He liked the younger Were. From what Charles could see, James had a good head on his shoulders and was cool under pressure. He knew how to hold his tongue, and he could be deferential to the bloodsuckers without sucking ass. That was a rare quality. He didn't want to have to break in a new partner, and there was always the possibility that another Stuart would find his way here, and Stuart had been a dickhead.

Charles was about to suggest that James leave for the night when the door opened and the King strode through. He nodded to both. Unlike most other nights, he didn't wish them a good evening or ask how their day had gone. He walked straight to the elevator. The ride down was silent. Even Saul was silent. Everyone knew that tonight would change things.

Eric exited the elevator and Thalia was waiting for him. "All is ready, Majesty," she said from her bow.

Eric nodded. "How many were claimed?" he asked.

"Five," Thalia told the King. She fell into step with him while they walked toward the office. "They were informed, and there is a small party being given. They will be packed and gone within the next few hours."

"Do not trust their Masters," Eric told her. "Glamour them before they leave. I want no stories finding their way to the outside. Either you or Max. I don't trust anyone else." Thalia nodded.

"How many human staff are in the palace?" Eric asked.

"A handful. The housekeeper of course, a housemaid for upstairs, and two in the kitchen. One of them will leave once the party is over."

Eric walked into the office, and Jane, Thierry, Thomas and Maxwell all rose and bowed their heads. Eric gestured for the two Were guards to stay inside, shut the door, and then he turned to the group. "No one is to molest them. I want this done quietly and efficiently. If you are swift and the timing is right, they will never know. That is best." He nodded at Thomas and Max. "I want you to glamour the staff that is in the palace tonight and glamour the rest as they come tomorrow. Allow them to believe that all the donors were adopted, none were culled."

Charles' eyebrows rose, and he found that he and James were exchanging looks. Every vampire had their own style, but this kind of mercy was unexpected. He hoped that it didn't get around. There were those who would think that the North Man had gone soft and that would be dangerous. Then the King turned to them and any thought that Eric Northman was weak was gone. The vampire King's eyes were hard, ice blue, and his fangs were on display. "You guards volunteered to be here. Your Packmaster demanded that glamour be at your discretion and I have agreed. However, I have told him and I tell you, if one whisper of this ever goes beyond these walls, I will hunt you down personally and kill each one of you. You understand?"

Charles and James both nodded. "No worries, Majesty," Charles told him. "I understand the need. This is not my first time." Eric nodded then and turned back to Thalia.

"When will you and the others go?" he asked.

"I have a monitor in the room. We will move in as soon as they settle for the night. It will doubtless be late."

"Do not indulge," the King warned. "I know it will be tempting, but they will have had both alcohol and some combination of drugs tonight. They are hardly discriminating. I don't need any of you impaired." He gave Thierry a hard look. "That works for you, Frenchman?" he asked.

Thierry smiled and laughed in a carefree way, "Bien sur!" he shrugged. "It is a dirty job, but must be done. It is unfortunate that no one thought to maintain this group. In New York we culled the pool every month. Of course, this is different."

Eric nodded at him, "Yes this is different. After this, all feeding will be done from Registry individuals. As members of the Court there will be no cost for you. I will absorb the fees while you are here. We have already gone over the new ground rules. If you wish to make other arrangements you will need to handle that separately. I will not have donors made available any other way."

"I'm sure the Princess will be pleased," Thierry smirked. Thalia growled and Thierry quickly schooled all signs of humor from his face when the King rounded on him.

"I do not expect to have this brought up or discussed with my intended ever again. I would not expect her to be pleased with this, but I have talked with her about this reality and she understands." Eric gave the French vampire another hard look, "but I have no intention of forcing her to come to terms with it repeatedly. This is a concession for her and I appreciate that," and then Eric turned his back, signifying his frustration. "While we wait, there is no reason we shouldn't work. What is on the agenda?" The vampires moved quickly to their tables and started to pull facts and figures together.

As Thomas passed Thierry he hissed, "You are such an asshole!"

Thierry hissed back, "Takes one to know one," and punched his friend in the arm. From across the room, Eric watched the interplay and the quick smiles between the two. Other than an unfortunate tendency to push boundaries, Eric had no problem with either the work or work ethic of either one. They were entertaining companions and both brilliant in their own way. He remembered that Pam had called them, the testosterone twins. It seemed fitting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ames, Iowa**

It had been the trip from hell. Sookie's eyes were burning and her shoulders drooped with exhaustion. Every step, from the moment they had set foot in the Jackson airport to this moment, seemed to have been designed to delay them. Their initial flight had been transferred to another gate. They caught that flight by the skin of their teeth only to circle endlessly above the Chicago airport. Once landed, the gate hadn't been ready and they sat on the tarmac, first waiting for the go ahead signal, and then waiting out a thunderstorm that raged around them for almost twenty minutes. Once they were debarked into the airport, they found their connecting flight delayed due to weather. There were threats of tornadoes to the west, and Sookie and her guards sat dutifully in the hard seats near the cell phone charging station, waiting for news that the flights could start to take off again. After several hours, their flight was officially cancelled, the crew having exceeded their time and no new crew available. Passengers were being rebooked on standby. The probability that they could travel together to their final destination was highly unlikely. Shari had shrugged, pulled out her cell phone, and announced that Ames was only about as far away as Shreveport from New Orleans, and so Owen had gone in search of a rental vehicle.

Shari moved to the counter and argued for their luggage. It took a manager and more to have the bags pulled. As for Owen, of course, it seemed everyone in the airport had the same idea. The Were had to maneuver through two separate car rental companies and as many long lines before he was able to secure an SUV large enough to fit all of them.

Sookie had been grateful to be on the road and making forward progress. She had texted Eric to let him know about the change in plans. As the hours passed and the rain pelted all around them, Sookie's enthusiasm definitely took a downward turn.

When the group finally pulled up to the Ames compound and passed through the checkpoint, Sookie had felt the weight of her exhaustion press down on her like rocks. Her guards had opened doors and shook themselves, clearly happy to be free of the confinement of the vehicle. Shari had reached back and opened Sookie's door and the telepath unfolded herself from the back seat, the front door of the house had opened and Maude, the Queen of Minnesota had stepped forward. There was something about seeing this woman, this person that Sookie felt was her friend that lifted her spirits. She felt her own smile start in return and she readily walked forward, a spring in her step. "Welcome to Iowa," Maude called as she walked down the stairs. Sookie felt that now, everything would be alright.

Maude walked her straight through and into the kitchen. Sookie headed to the small bathroom to take care of human needs while Owen took plates from the oven. When Sookie came back there was one dish steaming on the table. She looked at Owen who bowed. "Mistress, Shari has your bags upstairs. If it's all the same to you, we'll hold off on dinner until later. We need a run and there are plenty of guards here."

"Sure," Sookie agreed. "I have Maude here too. I'm fine. You two go do what you need. I am really grateful for everything you did today." Sookie put on her best party smile and Owen looked relieved. Sookie sat down and stared at the chicken and potatoes in front of her, then she bit her lip and asked the Minnesota Queen, "Do you mind if I eat in front of you? I am kind of hungry."

"People eating never bothered me," Maude said in a way that let Sookie know she meant it. As Sookie took the first bite, the Queen stood and got a glass from the shelf which she filled with tea from a pitcher on the counter. "I was charged with delivering a personal message from Deirdre," Maude smiled. "She told me to tell you that her cornbread is almost as good at the one you made. Now she would like your help with figuring out biscuits. She tells me that you did something with a dowel?"

Sookie nodded, chewing quickly so she could respond without showing a mouthful of food. She reached for the tea and used it to help wash down the food she had taken. When she swallowed, she said, "It's important to beat the dough so that it rises right. Great tension reliever too," and Sookie found herself giggling with exhaustion. "I loved being in your kitchen," she gushed. "It was kind of like it used to be when I was cooking with my Gran. I want to thank you for that."

Maude's eyes were warm as she said, "You are most welcome, Sookie. My house is always open to you. Any woman who can cook the way you do is good people. No one can make good food if their heart isn't pure."

Sookie smiled, "I believe that, too." She took another swallow, and then remembered something. "Oh goodness! I have a message for you too! Pam told me to let you know that she is very happy as Regent. It's everything you promised her it would be. She's in Europe now, but if you contact her, she would like to stop in Minnesota on her way home."

Maude shook her head, "Oh, the stories I could tell you about my Pam!" The older vampire sat and beamed. "I never met another vampire like that gal. Except maybe Lydia before she got so serious and important. She was another one for laughing and joking. Had to look under every cushion you sat on and check behind every door. Never a dull moment with either of them."

Sookie cut another piece of chicken and loaded a little mashed potato on top of it. Not looking up from her plate, she asked, "Did you know that Lydia's Robert was still alive?"

"Of course," Maude told her. "Very sad, that story. Something for another day when it's not so late and you're not so tired."

Sookie nodded and ate the next forkful of food. Even warmed again it tasted amazing. "When do the meetings start tomorrow?" Sookie asked.

"Nine in the morning. That's eight in the morning your time, and since it's so late, I wouldn't suggest you stay up much longer. Since we already know our side of this, we have arranged for a human attorney to represent the Queen in the preliminary talks. It will be all the preliminaries; introductions, agendas and their formal request for access to Phoebe's research and facilities. Of course this will give you an opportunity to read them without any interference. Phoebe thinks that humans react differently when there are vampires in the room."

Sookie nodded, "Well, Phoebe would be right, in my experience. As soon as a vampire comes in sight, particularly for these business guys, they clam up and close ranks. It's likely that because you're women vampires it will be even worse."

"Well, we will plan to join you shortly after first dark for a tour of the facility and a slide show of the products," Maude confirmed.

"Sounds like it will be a long night," Sookie said with some concern.

"There will be a dinner. Of course, we won't eat, but humans seem to put great store on breaking bread at these things." Sookie nodded. "I'll suggest you cut out early so you can come back here and get some sleep." Maude looked at her, the Queen's head at an angle, "Oh, I should mention. Try to limit your wandering. Phoebe is not comfortable with humans in her palace. She has some fear that someone will try to stake her in her rest. It's not that she has anything against you personally. It's just something that worries her."

Sookie stared back, her fork halfway to her mouth. She set the fork back down and carefully wiped her hands. "Well, good grief, I can understand that. I live with a vampire. I get how vulnerable y'all are during the daylight. Why don't I just move myself and my guards to the local hotel? It's a college town; we must have passed a dozen places. I don't want her worried about anything. I'm supposed to be here to help you!"

Maude sighed, "I wish we would have had this conversation before!" she smiled. Then she said, "Well, let's see how tomorrow goes. Iowa may decide that she really likes you and doesn't want you too far," and the Minnesota Queen put her cool hand on Sookie's cheek in a way that reminded the telepath again of her own Gran. "After all, Miss Stackhouse, what is there not to like?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Arc de Triomphe, Paris France**

Pam waved when she saw Karin striding across the street. Pam had a seat at the Café Le Cristal and was enjoying the bustle of the city. There was something about people watching here that was unlike anywhere else in the world. The pulse of life, the flash of fashion, the sophistication of the city, it was all uniquely Paris. Pam thought, not for the first time, that she could easily live here and feel at home. Her sister deliberately walked toward her, making a show of checking her purse, then dropping a pen, and bending over to retrieve it.

"Worried about being followed?" Pam asked conversationally.

"Always," Karin sighed. "Sorry, it's habit now."

"With what you're doing, sister, it's a smart habit to maintain," and Pam signaled the waiter. Karin settled and the waiter soon returned with bottles of TruBlood tastefully wrapped in towels and dark blue glass goblets. He poured for both, sniffed disapprovingly, turned on his heel, and left. "I love Paris!" Pam proclaimed. She sipped, looked around again, and then focused on Karin. "By the way, you look like shit. Where's Horst?"

"He's left me," Karin said, and then shrugged. "I'm not surprised, and frankly, if I'm really honest, I'm a little relieved." She sighed again and stared at the traffic inching by. "I don't know what I was thinking. It was so unlikely!"

Pam's face reflected her skepticism, "I don't know what you saw in him. I never found him in the least attractive."

Karin shook her head. "He took me by surprise. He was funny and very competent. You should have seen the way he handled the Merlotte thing. Before I could even think it through we were loading that bastard in the back of the perfect getaway vehicle. Horst's sitting next to me asking Siri to find the nearest reservoir. We pull up, dump the dog, watch some gator grab him and the next thing I know, I've got my tongue down his throat, and we pretty well had monkey sex for the next two months," Karin looked directly at Pam, "He has this penis ring that does some pretty amazing things."

Pam found herself laughing out loud. "Fuck a zombie, Karin! At least tell me you put a bag over his head. I can't stand the idea of having to look at him. I don't care how talented a snake charmer he is!"

"Shut up!" Karin snarked. "At least I'm getting some. By the time you get around to servicing again you'll have to have the cobwebs removed." Pam gave her sister a sour look, 'fuck you' look. "I mean it, Pam," Karin continued, "You let that sit too long and things start to grow closed. You'll see." Pam blew a raspberry at her sister, then settled back, and the two of them watched people walk past and sipped their perfectly warmed blood. Karin turned back to Pam then and asked, "Does he know you're seeing me?"

Pam didn't make eye contact, "He knows and he's okay with it. He misses you, even if he can't admit it. You hurt him."

Karin nodded, "Is she still with him, too?"

Pam looked directly at Karin, "Why are you asking? You know the answer. Please tell me you are over this. Please, Karin!"

Karin's face was serious, "I am. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I wasn't. How's he doing?"

"It could be better," Pam told her. "That rat bastard De Castro stripped everything, not like there was all that much to begin with. We have a team together, including someone you know pretty well. I think he joined up with half a hope you would be coming with the deal."

"Thomas," Karin said. "He is persistent."

"Carrying a big torch for you," Pam smirked. "Just saying."

"Yeah, you're imagining things. Thomas is fun and games until anything looks serious. Then he's run, run, run. Besides, I'm not interested in returning to the United States any time soon. Business here is good, and I'm making money hand over fist. Something nice about financial independence."

"Don't I know it," Pam sighed. "Still, it will be at least another year before any of us will be resting easy. Maybe more."

"What are you talking about?" Karin asked. "Eric has more money than God. What's the problem?"

"Eric has plenty of money tied up for the next hundred years or so. He can't touch most of it. His liquid funds were being systematically embezzled. My cash and Max's are tied up tight in Fangtasia. What can I say, sister? It's a hot mess."

Karin looked at Pam over the rim of her goblet. "What do you want me to do about it?" she asked.

Pam laughed, but not in a humorous way, "Nothing! I just wanted to see you. I miss you."

Karin smiled in a happier way, "I missed you too."

Pam shook her head, "Why don't you explain yourself? Ask his forgiveness? You don't have to return, just give him a chance to lift the disinheritance. I know he will if you tell him you're sorry."

Karin shook her head, "It's not that easy for me, Pam. I really screwed up. I need to do something to make amends. I won't feel good about this until I do."

Pam turned and looked out at the traffic again. "He really loves her," she said. "And she loves him back. It's not like before. They fight, but neither one of the them is running. They are good for each other. Really, really good."

"Give it time," Karin said. "He'll screw up. He'll do something that is so vampire she won't be able to stomach it. It is inevitable that there will be another Victor Madden blood bath or something like it, and she'll go right back to the way she was."

"You're wrong," Pam told her. "They talk about everything. If she does run, it will be because she loves him so much she'll be willing to sacrifice herself for his happiness."

Karin looked at her sister then, her face wistful. "He deserves that, a woman who loves him like that."

Pam nodded. "You're right." She stood up and threw some paper on the table. "If you need anything, contact Max. He's in New Orleans and coordinating everything. He misses you too."

Karin watched her sister until she faded into the crowd of beautiful, fashionable people.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Chop

Chapter 20 – The Chop

**Author's Note**: I thank everyone who responded to the last chapter. Your thoughts and your willingness to engage with these characters fills me with gratitude. I also wish to thank the wonderful women who beta my work, Breathesgirl and Ms. Buffy. Their support, time and tremendous talent are a gift to me. Thank you.

**Nautical Note**: Chop, or choppy seas, are a trial when sailing any distance. The most seasoned sailor can find themselves struggling with chop. There is no regular interval to the wave, nor regular depth to crest and trough. Instead the seas run, first in one direction and then another. You pound though, the hull slapping and jerking, and you pray that you will emerge from this 'dirty' water soon.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**New Orleans**

Eric stretched to his full height and touched the ceiling. He listened as each vertebra shifted, popped, and slid in place. It was one of the benefits of this life, or perhaps he should more appropriately say 'unlife,' that he was never stiff or sore, unless he had been damaged. Being damaged hurt but there was the peace of knowing that until he was finally dead, he would heal and be just as physically perfect as he was right now. With a last twist, first one way, and then another, he headed up to the rooftop and launched himself into the sky. There was something about the peace of being here, high above the city, that helped to quiet the part of him that wasn't perfect. It had been weeks since his Sookie had left. They texted and called, but it did not make the distance feel any less. If anything, the sound of her voice being so distorted, even though he had invested in the best of phone connections, brought her absence into even sharper relief. He wondered if he should just tape his hand to his chest, he found himself rubbing at the hollowness of it so often. '_I'm pining_,' he thought and it made him smirk at himself.

The transition from donor pool to registry had settled although there were still the odd things to remind the sharp observer of what had been and what was now. Moving trucks had been summoned, and the furniture and personal things removed either to be donated or destroyed. Cleaners had come in and all visible remnants removed. The actual operation had been over in minutes, and Eric was pleased with the speed and restraint his vampires had demonstrated. The staff had been wrangled, glamoured, and released with the same efficiency.

Eric had received a message from Emil Touissant on behalf of his guards, praising the King's actions and expressing his gratitude for both the discretion and tact that had been shown. For his part, Eric found himself grateful that his days of handling this kind of job were now and finally over. He could not foresee a time that he would need to install and maintain another donor pool. He had stood, looking at the empty rooms stripped of wall coverings and awaiting their new coat of paint, and thought of Sookie and how grateful he was that she had come to some peace with this. He knew it must have cost her dearly, but that she accepted this and was willing to concede to get them both to a place that would be more comfortable meant a great deal to him.

Now as he looked down at the lights of a barge working its way down the waterway, he found his thoughts on her again. What was it about this single woman that she could change so much about what he was? If someone had told him he would have taken these actions and had these feelings ten years ago, he would have told them they were insane. Eric couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, '_I would have laughed in their face_ _and then I would have killed them_,' he thought.

He angled himself so that he could fly high over the Old Quarter. He could hear the music even from this height. Thierry, Thomas, and Jane were undoubtedly making the rounds. They had finished up around one in the morning and Eric could see that had suited the sheriffs well. "Things are just heating up," Jane had laughed with a toss of her head.

The blond woman was an unlikely ring-leader, but leader she was. Since the vampires had arrived in the City, there had been a number of close calls with the law, but only Jane had been arrested by the police. When the call had come in, Eric had sent Thalia to the station to bail her out. The way his second in command later told him the story, she had arrived only to find that an admirer had already agreed to argue Jane's case pro bono and was in the process of making arrangements for her release. There was a crowd in front of the station, but Thalia had thought nothing of it, walking in. On the way out, however, one of the men had pointed at her and yelled, "It is! It's her!" and Thalia found herself surrounded by humans bent on getting photographs and trying to insert themselves in the frame using selfie sticks to make it appear that they were with her. Thierry and Thomas were standing to the side and openly laughing. They were themselves surrounded by men and women clamoring for their attention. When Jane exited the station, a cheer went up from the crowd and a general cry of 'where next?' sounded.

Thalia had growled loudly enough to disperse those standing closest, and hissed at the three to explain what was going on. Jane had been the one to provide the story. They had been bored and decided they needed a game. The evening's entertainment involved dividing their rather drunk entourage into three teams and they had launched them into a scavenger hunt to locate the most fountains in the city. It seemed that the winning team got one night of sex with all three of the vampires and that seemed to have motivated the general mayhem. There had been a fight over whether a man urinating against a building was considered a fountain. There were reports of people breaking into backyards to photograph birdbaths and other more conventional water features. The particular charge against Jane was public indecency. She had decided to dare her team to arrange themselves in the duck pond in Louis Armstrong Park and declare themselves a fountain. Of course, clothing had to be removed, because who ever heard of clothed statues? There were complaints from the neighbors and the police were called. Jane had proudly asserted their rights as an expression of art and the police had felt duty bound to arrest her. No sooner did Thalia extract the story than the three of them were bickering over whether the game was forfeited or if they should start again.

Thalia had ended the argument with a growled, "No more games tonight!" and amid groans and boos, the entire unwieldy mob decided to head back to Bourbon Street.

"Come with us," Thomas had called, and that suggestion was picked up by those around them.

"Not likely," Thalia retorted with a hiss and show of fangs as she turned to leave. "Don't make me come out again!" she warned.

Jane had laughed the loudest. "You couldn't keep up with us anyway!" she jeered. Thalia had launched herself at the young woman and hoisted her up by her neck high enough that her feet were suspended over the ground. It didn't seem to faze the female sheriff at all. When Thalia dropped her, Jane picked herself up, dusted herself off, and just kept right on with what she had been doing. Thalia found that she couldn't help but admire Jane's cool composure, and within minutes the whole group was moving down the street, a great mass of undulating bodies and exuberant spirits.

When Thalia told him the story, Eric had found himself laughing in spite of himself. It was all to the better as far as he was concerned. Anything that could deflect his spotlight these days was something he welcomed.

Since Eric's appearance on the morning talk show, almost overnight there had been scores of young girls, and not so young girls, lining the sidewalks near the palace all day and most of the night. They would stand behind the barriers for hours, holding t-shirts and other memorabilia, hoping for a glimpse of New Orleans' most eligible vampire King. During one of their first telephone conversations, Sookie had told Eric that she had seen his blue-eyed, blond, 'smug mug' as a feature on one of the Iowa evening shows and that he looked good. There had been requests filtered through Twy for follow-up interviews and appearances and Eric had been worried, but Sookie had already handled it. Eric was informed that his bonded had negotiated a single appearance per month, and that Twy would honor that agreement. It hadn't stopped the New York harpy from pressing for more, but when he told her absolutely not, she had backed down.

Now, with the antics of the Triad, which was what the media had dubbed his three sheriffs, Eric had hoped he would get some relief from the overwhelming attention.

To see them together, the two dark-haired handsome males, book casing the commanding blond female, one understood the fascination. They were visually beautiful. Added with the attraction of boundless energy, high spirits, and a willingness to prank each other and everyone else, it was no wonder they had become the City's favorite rock stars behaving badly. The Internet was full of reports of the sheriffs being sighted at parties and out dancing. Every club treated the three as most preferred guests and they each had Facebook pages dedicated to following them. Unlike Eric and Pam, Thierry, Thomas, and Jane were clearly enthralled with enthralling the vermin. They were completely open about trading everything, from partners to vehicles to each other. They laughed and played and took the Grand Lady that was New Orleans by storm! Maxwell Lee had reported there were already rumors running through the city that the Triad would be invited to be the celebrity hosts for the Krewe of Bacchus at this year's Mardi Gras.

In spite of all of it though, it hadn't decreased the public's interest in the King one bit. The lack of access and the limited visibility only seemed to fuel the hunger for more news about Eric Northman.

Eric had hoped that at the least, this notoriety on top of his already established reputation would translate into a softer attitude from the banks, but that had not happened either. The Viking was not ready to concede, but his first few inquiries had been met with polite deferral. At one bank he was presented with mountains of paperwork that would need to be completed before any discussion of loans or extensions of credit would be appropriate. At another bank, although it was verified (twice) that he had holdings with them, he was informed that the department that handled large commercial loans and the department that handled personal investments were entirely different. Of course every effort would be made to get the paperwork from one to the other so that they could start the conversation, but they couldn't commit to when that might happen. At a third bank it had been a less subtle refusal. Given that he had no birth certificate and was, therefore, unable to prove he was who he said he claimed to be, they would be remiss doing business with Eric Northman.

As an added frustration, Mr. Cataliades had officially refused to act as go between for Eric.

The demon lawyer had thanked Eric politely, but, in the end, had declined, stating that his current commitments to Sookie and her Fae family were keeping him too busy to take on additional responsibilities. The lawyer offered to set up an introduction with someone he could recommend who was known locally. Eric had agreed, but the meeting was still two days away.

Eric could almost understand the lawyer's reluctance. The news about Sookie's divorce from Merlotte had not improved.

When Sookie had traveled to Iowa, the attorney had stayed behind in Shreveport, presenting himself at the Caddo Parish Courthouse. The counselor whose decision it was as to whether to expedite matters or allow them to continue running their course had met Bernie Merlotte, Sam's mother, on her recent trip. He wasn't exactly suspicious at this point, but he was curious, and that was a problem. He certainly was not inclined to make a decision. He felt that with a mother in the picture, the husband couldn't be far behind, and he preferred to allow things to run their course. How that translated was a best case estimate of another five to six months, and that was assuming the glamour held and Bernie Merlotte didn't make any more unplanned visits to Shreveport. It also meant that both the Zeus Summit and the Coronation would have to be without the public statement that the King wished to make regarding Sookie Stackhouse's place in his life.

All things considered, it was probable that things would not resolve quickly, and combined with Eric's troubles, keeping Sookie with some legal separation was wise, but Eric's pragmatism was getting a workout. He wasn't sure if he would be able to maintain his emotional detachment when it came to Mr. Cataliades. There were simply too many frustrations.

Sookie had taken the Shreveport news with resignation. Eric had tried to be positive but she wasn't having it. She asked him where the pig was because he sure was working on that tube of lipstick. They had laughed, but both knew it wasn't really a laughing matter.

Thus Eric circled the city, floating above his troubles but below the clouds, communing with his thoughts. He thought of his fairy's favorite movie and he imagined himself standing on the hill. '_Yes, älskade, let's hope that this tomorrow is another day,_' he thought, and he sent his best wishes and desires through their bond, hoping they would find her so far away and comfort her.

**Ames, Iowa**

It was Night Sixteen and there had finally been some progress. From the beginning, the talks had not gone well. At some point in that first week, one or both sides had walked away from the table. Things were so tense that meetings during the day when the Queens were not available had stopped.

About seven days into the meetings, the distance between the humans and the Iowa Queen's interests had been so wide that Sookie had told Eric she thought things were irretrievably broken down and she'd be flying home within a day or two. Then, unexpectedly, on Night Eight there had been a compromise struck, and the negotiations had begun again. Sookie relayed the information she was gathering as best she could, but there were two individuals at the table she found difficult to read. It took Sookie a bit to figure it out, but she had come to the conclusion that both had been deliberately glamoured to allow them to hide certain information.

Of course, Sookie passed this news to the Queens, and Phoebe had sent an investigator to determine who was working on the humans' side. In the end, it was just another problem to solve. The Queens could not confront their counterparts without revealing Sookie's secret. Sookie had to work twice as hard to catch what clues she could. The telepath likened it to trying to solve a puzzle in reverse. You had to figure it out by trying to see what was missing based on what you couldn't see.

One week dragged into another week. Then that week lapsed, and Sookie found herself long-faced and marking off the days in her pocket calendar with a red pen.

Making matters worse, it was not comfortable staying with Phoebe Golden. Sookie had offered to move to a hotel in town, but Iowa had resisted to the point that bringing it up again would cause a problem. That didn't mean that staying in the palace had been made any easier for the telepath. Sookie was largely confined to her room and the small balcony that opened from it during daylight hours. While it wasn't forbidden for her to move around the house, every time she did venture through the halls for food or a book before dark, it was reported and the Queen would feel it necessary to mention. No formal complaint was made, but the rules and sense of endless watching was galling to the Louisiana group.

After a week, it had become clear that Shari Decker was having trouble holding her temper under the constant pressure of the Palace's watchful eye. Rather than risk a confrontation, Sookie decided she could make do with just Owen and the Queen's retinue. Arrangements were made and Shari headed home to Shreveport to visit with her family. It was understood that since Sookie would be stopping in Shreveport on the way home to meet with Alcide, they would pick Shari up then and the whole group would continue on to New Orleans. Phoebe's reaction to the news that there was one less foreign Were on her grounds had been a small, satisfied nod.

Sookie did find one benefit to the oppressive silence of daytime in Ames. She found it inspired her to practice bringing things. First it had been a glass of water. Sookie remembered her time in Jackson and how she had frightened herself when she realized she had brought the same thing, but without conscious effort. Sookie recalled every sensation; the peripheral way she needed to visualize things to make them reality. She called books, then particular titles. She thought of simple food, and then progressed into calling prepared items like sandwiches. When she called a steaming bowl of the squash soup she remembered from her time in Minnesota, she wondered where these items were really coming from. Was she calling or was she creating? Sookie decided it that was a larger question that would need to wait for another day, so she dismissed it.

She next decided to progress by trying to send things away. She would visualize each item somewhere else. Sookie found this was harder, but with lots of time on her hands, she did figure it out. It took a little longer to confirm that items she was manipulating were ending up where she intended, but once confirmed, she started practicing with distance.

Most nights Sookie would head downstairs for dinner and once she finished, the whole contingent would travel as a group to the hotel where the pharmaceutical purchasing team was staying. They would talk through numbers, over proposals, potential acquisitions for four to five hours every night. Sookie rarely left these meetings ready for bed. The tension and energy would leave her returning to the Ames Palace keyed up and restless.

Maude and she fell into a habit of sitting together in the library on their return. Maude would have a warmed blood and Sookie would sip tea. The telepath found she enjoyed the Queen's company every bit as much as she had when they had been together in Minnesota. Maude told stories of the frontier before her making, and Sookie shared stories of the Louisiana high country. They sang songs of their youth to each other and laughed at how similar the tunes were, but how different the words had become. They swapped recipes and debated methods of preparation. One night they put Deirdre on FaceTime and they talked through baking powder biscuits, step by step.

Phoebe rarely joined them during the evenings for more than the most cursory review of the business proceedings. The Iowa Queen told the telepath she preferred solitary reading or finding relaxation by working on her projects. Maude had told Sookie about the clocks and the telepath hoped that Phoebe would show them to her before she left.

It was as things were settling during this part of the evening that Sookie spoke with Eric, and every night as they ended their conversation, she felt she was a million miles from where she should be. The pain in her chest had become a persistent, dull ache. As she sat on the sofa on Night Sixteen, absently rubbing her breastbone, Maude said, "Your bond must be causing you some discomfort."

Sookie was startled and tried to cover it with a smile. She dropped her hand self-consciously, "I guess it does," she told Maude, "I just miss him."

"If you care for him so much, you have a hell of a way of showing it," said a sharp voice from the doorway. Sookie was so taken by surprise she jumped! Phoebe was standing there, watching her, disapproval written plainly on her face. Sookie glanced at Maude and she could see the Minnesota Queen was not happy at her fellow Queen's words, but neither did she protest. Instead she just shook her head and rolled her eyes before looking elsewhere.

Suddenly all the days of curt dismissal accompanied by barely disguised disdain were too much. Sookie stood up and marched right over to Iowa, "What do you mean by that?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

Although they were of comparable height, Iowa managed to look down her nose at the telepath. "I mean that I don't understand why you so selfishly tie Eric Northman to you. What do you bring him? Allies? The assistance he needs? Or do you just bring another problem to his door when he can least afford it?" Phoebe stepped forward, causing Sookie to step back. "You, with your pretense of Fae magic and your reek of otherness! It is one thing to hire you, but to link you to one of our own, to one of our Kings? Do you think we are so many that we can afford to bring creatures like you into our midst? You see how humans treat us. They think we are beneath them. I am a scientist and I know my place in the order of things. You should too."

Sookie had been shaking her head, her temper growing with each word. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't be? Eric and I know what we are to each other and it sure isn't defined by some species card!"

"You would live a fairy tale, breather. One that would see you dead and him lost to us. A thousand years of experience gone. It's almost too much to bear!"

Maude stood then and inserted herself between the two. She shook her head at Phoebe, and then turned to Sookie. Her eyes were warm but her face was concerned. "Phoebe is not alone in our community feeling as she does. They question why you are not vampire already. They wonder what makes you care so little about us that you would choose to remain as you are." Sookie's mouth fell open. This was unexpected. Maude continued, "We are a proud race. There are those among us who see your continued existence in this form as a rejection of vampires. There are those who report that you have declared you would never be vampire. They say you do not respect us or our ways." Sookie worried that the answer she would give might change how the Minnesota Queen felt about her. They had never talked about these differences.

Sookie covered her concern by walking back to the couch. She sat down, clenched her hands for a moment, and then looked up at the two women. "I am part Fae and I'm still figuring out what that means. One of the things I do know is that I can't be turned." Maude gasped when the words left Sookie's mouth. The telepath nodded, "Because I'm Sky Fae, I need sun every day. If I were to be turned it would kill me."

Maude was sitting next to her in an instant, taking her hand. "Oh my dear! I am so sorry. This must be such a disappointment to you!" Sookie had the good grace to keep her face carefully schooled and she bit her lip and nodded a little.

Phoebe walked into the room then. Her face was less stormy, and she sat down in the chair opposite. "It makes more sense," she conceded. "With your limited time he would want to make the most of every minute," Phoebe fixed Sookie with a sharp gaze, "I would ask that you stop practicing your magic in the house though. It makes you smell even better than usual." Sookie blushed and saw Maude agreeing.

"Very toothsome," Maude shrugged. "We do love Fae, you know."

"I am sorry!" Sookie stammered. "I sure didn't mean to make y'all uncomfortable. I was looking for a way to keep put so I wouldn't make you crazy walking around during the day. I know that bothers you." Phoebe sat back, took a deep breath and Sookie saw her relax for the first time since she had arrived.

"I suppose I have been hard on you," the Iowa Queen shrugged. Sookie thought for a minute that they had turned the corner. Then the telepath saw something in the Iowa Queen's eyes, something that flashed across her whole face. Phoebe turned toward her and Sookie thought that this was how a creature felt, caught in the gaze of a snake. "So, just how Fae are you, Sookie? We know there's magic, and you are Sky Fae. How about your lifespan? Nice and long like your Uncle Dermot?"

"You know Dermot?" It tumbled from Sookie's lips before she even thought, but she could see from the expression on the women's faces that they thought she was dodging the question. Sookie took a bit of a breath, and then nodded. "Yes," she confirmed, "I have been told that my lifespan will be pretty much the same as my Fae relatives."

Maude leaned back then and Sookie worried that she may have inadvertently damaged her trust with the Minnesota monarch. As for Iowa, she cocked her head to one side and looked at Sookie through narrowed eyes. The telepath had the uncomfortable feeling of being placed under a spotlight with the Iowa Queen playing the role of the interrogator. "So, if that is the case, and you are ageless, why isn't Northman doing what he needs to do?" Sookie knew that Phoebe could see her confusion because the Queen added, "Acting as a vampire should, like Sandy Seacrest has done."

"You mean marry a vampire," Sookie said in a flat voice.

"I mean make a strategic alliance that will safeguard his kingdom," Phoebe corrected. "You really have no idea what it is to be vampire, do you?" Phoebe's look wavered between something that could have been disdain and something that could have been pity. She leaned forward and spoke directly at the telepath, "We are taught from our first making if our Maker is good, that this gift that is our existence is for a greater purpose. Our own needs are secondary to the needs of vampire. We serve our Makers, we serve our sheriffs, and we serve our rulers. On our own we are nothing, a target awaiting a stake. Do you think when we bend a knee and pledge our fealty it is just pretty words? We pledge our existence! We promise to allow final death to take us if we fail." Phoebe leaned back, her chin high. "I have over fifty vampires who have pledged to support me and my kingdom. If needed, they will fight to their final death. Their businesses are mine, their contacts and alliances are my contacts and alliances. In return, I will make whatever personal sacrifice is needed to help them succeed and survive. It is our pact. It is the pact Eric Northman made to the vampires of Louisiana and Arkansas." Phoebe stood then. As she looked down at Sookie, Maude took the telepath's hand. "So tell me, Sookie, are you his personal indulgence or are you furthering the vampires of your states?" The Iowa Queen walked to the door, but at the last moment she turned. "You are ageless. What is a hundred years to you? Do the right thing and free him to serve his kingdom," and then Phoebe was gone.

Sookie didn't know what to say. She looked at the hand Maude held for a long minute. When she looked up at the Minnesota Queen, she could still see friendship there and she felt grateful. "I don't know what to say," Sookie stammered.

"Phoebe is right. How you two behave, the fact of you not being vampire. It rubs against how we have been trained and what is expected, but I have told her and I will tell you, there is something about you and Eric Northman when you are together, something special. I can't put my finger on it, but I know I am not the only one who sees it."

"Is this why Lydia isn't with her Robert anymore?" Sookie asked.

"I suspect it is," the Minnesota Queen confirmed. "I do know it was Lydia who left him. I don't believe he would have left her. But that is the lot of women, to make the stronger choices."

"Do you think I should leave him?" Sookie found herself asking, and just saying the words was like a sword through her breast.

"No," Maude shook her head. "I don't think you should be apart, but you may want to consider using the rules of vampires to assure your survival." Maude sat back then and pulled the telepath with her. She put her arm around Sookie and positioned the woman's head on her shoulder, in the same way a mother would embrace her older child. When Sookie relaxed in her arms, she asked, "Do you know the difference between a consort and a queen?" Sookie shook her head and Maude smiled above her, "No, I didn't think you did," she soothed.

"A consort has no right to succession. Your Eric was a consort to Freyda. When she met her final death, he had no right to succeed her as King. Do you follow me?" Sookie nodded and Maude stroked her hair. "Good. Now as consort, he was entitled to her bed, a place in her Court, and her company. He had rights and duties, but usually there is no contract. A vampire who enters into a royal marriage must have a contract and if they violate any condition, the penalty is almost always final death."

"Eric had a contract," Sookie interrupted. "I never saw it, but he told me about it."

Maude stroked Sookie's hair as she said, "Eric's situation was unusual. His Maker had made the arrangement, which meant that Appius was going to get something as well. It isn't done much anymore, but in those circumstances it is not surprising there was a contract. To be a consort implies choice in our world. I don't believe from what I've heard that choice entered into the marriage with Freyda."

Sookie thought about what the Queen was telling her. "Is it a rule that only vampires can be Kings or Queens?"

Maude stilled. "That is an interesting question. You know? I'm not sure. I know it's the way it has always been done. I also know that just declaring someone a King or Queen doesn't make it so. I was approved by my entire Clan, as was Eric. Phoebe was appointed by the Ancient Pythoness."

Sookie started, "You know I met her once in Rhodes?"

Maude smiled above her, "What did you think of our Great Lady?" she asked.

"She scared the tar out of me!" Sookie said.

"I'd imagine she would. As I was saying, it isn't enough to declare someone a ruler, they need to have someone with authority proclaim them. Without a proclamation from the right source, vampires would assume that the person making the claim meant it as an insult, and they would band together to kill the imposter as a lesson to others."

Sookie nodded. "You're not married to some ruler," she said. "Neither is Phoebe."

"I was," Maude told her. "When my kingdom was young and I needed to build capital and safeguard myself against the Dakotas king, I married Isaiah. He was a good choice and both our kingdoms benefitted from the alliance. As for Phoebe? She has always been strong, as long as I've known her. Her strength allows her the privilege of turning down offers, but if she had a need, she would do what was necessary for her kingdom. In spite of what you might think based on Russell and Bartlett, a royal marriage is about strength, not desire. You understand?" Sookie nodded again.

Maude nodded, and then squeezed her friend a little, offering support before she continued. "Here is something you may not know. A ruler can have a consort and a royal marriage at the same time." Sookie heard the words and she was pretty sure she wasn't going to like where this was going.

Sookie drew a deep breath, and then said the thing that now hung between them. "Are you telling me that I should encourage Eric to marry a vampire?"

Maude didn't need a bond to understand how the words must have stuck in Sookie's throat. "I am not telling you to encourage him in that direction," she soothed. "I am saying that if things do not right themselves, if the problems of the kingdom threaten your safety, there is an option that would allow you to stay together. Like every option, there would be a price, but with the right partner, that price might be bearable."

"Well, let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Sookie said as strongly as she could. Sookie knew that it was her choice to have linked her life with vampires, but at this exact moment, she was pretty sure she had had enough of fangs for the time being.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The deal was at last finalized and Sookie was set to catch an afternoon plane that would put her in Shreveport within two hours. This time the Queens insisted she fly Annubis and Sookie found herself grateful to be welcomed aboard in such a personal way. The plane was fairly small and within no time they were in the air and landing at their destination.

Shari Decker was standing on the tarmac waiting for them. She bowed to Sookie and stepped forward to collect luggage. Owen walked with Sookie to open the door of the waiting car. Everything had been arranged. Jason and Michele were at their house awaiting her. Shari, who was better rested, would stay overnight in Bon Temps and comb the woods while she slept. Owen would return to spend the night here in Shreveport at Alcide Herveaux's residence in anticipation of tomorrow night.

Tomorrow, the Pack would gather and Sookie would be expected to preside at a questioning just after 5PM. Sookie wasn't pleased about the time, but Alcide pointed out that most Pack members had to work during the day to support families. After a lengthy debate, it was decided that Sookie would spend the night in Shreveport, staying in a hotel at the expense of the Packmaster. She would leave for New Orleans the next day so she could be reunited with Eric in time for his rising. Mr. Cataliades would drive back to New Orleans with her and from there he expected to travel on to see his niece, Diantha, who was already in San Antonio. She had arrived in advance for the Zeus Summit, which was now only a week away.

There was dinner with Jason, Michele, and both their boys. Bit and JC peppered Shari with questions. Sookie found herself smiling, but unable to join into the conversation. She realized she was mentally exhausted. The work in Iowa had been draining, and the strain of being in the Iowa palace even more so. She realized on the flight home she had been making lists for herself of each time that a vampire seemed to treat her differently because she wasn't a vampire. Part of her head was yelling at her, reminding her that it was crazy to expect them to treat her like them.

Sookie had been surprised by the Minnesota Queen's words of sympathy when the telepath had confided she couldn't be turned. It hadn't really occurred to Sookie that anyone might view that as a calamity. It made Sookie wonder about something of which Eric had once accused her. He had accused her of not really accepting vampires.

Sookie went to bed early and dreamed of Eric. It was a good dream and she woke early, the sun slanting in almost solid bands of mote-filled gold into the windows of her bedroom. Birds were singing outside the window and Sookie arose with a light heart. She ran downstairs to find Shari already in the kitchen and breakfast on the table. Once the meal was over and dishes cleaned, Sookie asked Shari to drive her over to the cemetery so she could visit her Gran's grave.

Shari agreed to wait by the car, and as Sookie walked to the place where her Gran rested she could see there had been a change. There was a little bench near the grave now. It was a soft looking grey stone and beautifully carved. As Sookie sat down, she wondered where Jason had found the money for it.

"Hi, Gran," Sookie said softly. "I sure wish you were here." Sookie looked at her Gran's gravestone and suddenly the distance was too much. Sookie walked over and sank down to the ground so she could lean against the upright marker. "I wish I could tell you everything that's happened. I sure wonder what you would have made of all this," Sookie took a deep breath and plucked at a piece of grass. "Why did you do it, Gran? Why did you love one man and sleep with another?"

"I know the answer to that," said a voice behind her. Sookie just about jumped out of her skin as she rose and twirled toward the voice. There was a long, thin knife in her hand that almost looked like a sword and she was raising that hand to strike when she saw what her mind knew had to be an illusion, but her heart leaped to cry, "Eric?"

Standing in front of her, the sun shining in a way that made a halo of his golden hair, was her Eric. His blue eyes sparkled and his mischievous smile revealed just the tips of his fangs. He was dressed in jeans, a soft t-shirt, and the sun seemed to make his pale skin glow golden. "Sookie!" he said softly and opened his arms.

Sookie had an overwhelming desire to throw herself into those arms, but there was some rational part of her that held her back. This wasn't possible. Eric would never be able to stand in the sun. He was resting somewhere in a dark room in New Orleans. He would not be here at her Grandmother's grave in Bon Temps, no matter how much she wished it. Sookie clamped down on herself hard and strengthened her stance. "Okay, you've had your fun," she said and wished her voice sounded stronger than it did. "Who are you?"

"Very good, Sister," the Eric doppelganger said, and there was a funny blur in the air and she was looking at Bellenos. He walked closer to her and sniffed the air in a way that looked more animal than human. "Mmm," he sighed, "You've been practicing. You are growing. That is good." When Sookie didn't lower the knife, Bellenos shrugged a little and turned his back to her. He walked over and sat on the bench. "Do you like this?" he asked, gesturing at the seat. "A gift from the Prince."

Sookie took another deep breath and willed the weapon away. Bellenos' eyebrows raised and he smiled toothily. "Very good! That is much more advanced than I would have thought possible at this stage of your growth. You figured that out on your own?"

"Well, yeah," Sookie huffed, and sat down on the bench next to the elf. "Don't do that again." When Bellenos looked at her with no apparent understanding, she added, "Don't pretend to be Eric. I don't like it."

Bellenos looked toward the grave his eyebrow cocked, "She found it to be useful," he said in a sing song kind of voice.

Sookie looked back at Gran's grave and she remembered what Bellenos/Eric had said before he scared the pants off her. "You said you knew why she cheated?"

"How funny humans are," Bellenos laughed. "Cheated? Such a funny word. I wouldn't call it that, not what she did or what she gave up. Your grandmother was an exceptional woman. She had the heart of a warrior, like you." Sookie looked hard at the elf, her impatience clearly etched on her face. "All right," he smiled. "I believe the reason you still have not figured it out is because as her granddaughter, or should I say as their granddaughter, you assume too much about who they were."

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked. "I knew my grandmother pretty well. I never knew Fintan at all."

"You knew your grandmother when she was older. Life changes humans as they age. If they choose, and your grandmother did, they can become very different people. Mellower, perhaps is a good word for it, and I didn't mean Fintan. I meant your grandfather."

"My Grandpa Mitchell was a good man too. I don't remember him too well, but I know that he and Gran were happy together. No one ever said it, but I think my parents dying the way they did killed him."

Bellenos nodded. "He never recovered from the deaths of his children. After your aunt was diagnosed with terminal cancer, that was the last blow. His heart just gave out."

"I don't know how Gran made it through. I guess I'll never have children, but to raise them and watch them pass before you? I can't think of anything more painful," Sookie sighed.

"Never say never, Sister," Bellenos shoulder bumped her. Then before she could say anything more, he said, "It was even more painful for him because in their faces, he saw the face of the great love of his life," and Bellenos turned to Sookie and let what he had said sink in.

Sookie could see that she was supposed to understand something, and then slowly, a thought started to take shape. "You're telling me that Grandpa Mitchell and Fintan…."

"Mitchell was enthralled. Adele was beautiful, much as you, and Mitchell was strong and clean limbed. He had never entertained that part of himself; few did in the South in those days. Yet Fintan was something else, and he discovered a new world where he found he belonged," Bellenos looked away, his eyes distant. "The tragedy was that Fintan was also in love, but with your Grandmother, Adele, and she was in love with him. She loved your Grandfather and they treated each other well. They were friends and a good match, but passion? Passion was something that she found with my Lord, and he found his heart's mate with her." Bellenos shrugged. "Your Grandfather was open to the idea of the three of them having children. It would mean that Fintan would be in their lives, but your Grandmother could see that ultimately the path they were on would lead to problems," Bellenos looked around. "They lived out here and it was isolated enough that rumors of what was going on didn't get started. From time to time, a neighbor would drop by and Fintan would assume your Grandfather's appearance. That way no one had to explain why there was a strange man living in the house with them."

Sookie shook her head, "I don't know what to say. That just doesn't sound like the good Christian woman my Gran was. You're describing… well… I don't know what to call it."

"Youth?" Bellenos offered. "They were young and innocent in many ways. When your father was born they were thrilled. For Fintan, it was a dream come true. He had not been able to reproduce and this, even with a human, was a gift. Your Grandfather saw his lover in the face of their child. Your Grandmother saw the same. Your father and your aunt were adored by three people who loved them. What more could any child wish?"

Sookie nodded. "So what happened?" she asked.

"Your Grandfather. After the birth of your Aunt Linda, he could see that he was not first with Fintan. It had been there all along, but as he watched the two of them with the children, he grew jealous. Your Grandmother saw it first, and she told Fintan it was time for him to leave."

"But why?" Sookie asked. She knew, and she knew what the elf would say, but she still needed to hear it.

"In the end, your Grandmother was a wise woman. She knew what she was and where she belonged. She knew that your Grandfather would pine for Fintan for the rest of his life, but they would have his children to share between them. If Fintan remained, the life that they had would be gone, destroyed, so she had him reject them both."

"Still he gave her a cluviel dor," Sookie said to the air.

"Yes," Bellenos said, "He hoped that one day she would use it to join him. She never did."

"How could she?" Sookie sighed. "She grew older, and then there were Jason and me. She wouldn't have left us."

"It wasn't because of you," Bellenos told her gently. "Adele had made her choice and she would not look back. I like to think they found each other in the Summerlands, the three of them."

Sookie thought about that conversation for a long time. She had Shari drive her back to Jason's house, walked up onto the porch and sat on the swing. She chatted with Michele and asked about her pregnancy. She admired JC's cosplay costume, listening to him ramble on about some game with which he was currently involved, clearly thrilled to have someone willing to pay attention. She accepted the frog that Bit offered her and sent him off to find another. Sookie wondered about the choices her Gran had made. Was it worth it, that simple life with all its known problems and concerns in exchange for the life Sookie now lived, a supernatural life?

That evening as Sookie prepared for her trip to Shreveport, she found herself thinking once more about the strength of women. She wondered what it was that gave a woman her capability to face harsh realities and to make tough choices. Why was it that a woman seemed to have the ability to sacrifice herself for those around her? Sookie wondered about herself. Could she choose to give up her fire and that part of herself that was so passionate if it meant that others she loved could live their lives more fully? Could she fight to keep herself and her life as her own, even if it meant she might lose several of those she loved?

"Who am I fooling?" Sookie asked herself as she picked up her bag and headed to the upstairs hallway. "I've already made my choice," and she walked to the door, her head held high to see what the Long Tooth Packmaster had in store.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Squall

**Author's Notes**: I thank each and every one of you who has offered an opinion, shared a suggestion, argued about the direction or shared your concern. It is amazing to see that the work touches you as it touches me. I am grateful that you are sharing this journey with me and are willing to chat along the way.

I also wish to publically thank my amazing beta readers. They give of themselves in a selfless way and the work you read shines because of them. Thank you Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy.

**Nautical Note**: Squalls are common at sea. If you are observant you can see them rapidly approach. If you read the signs correctly, you can go below decks and have your oilskins ready so that when it rushes overhead you won't be soaked in the process. But if you are looking the wrong way, a squall can overtake you, lashing at you with rapid and impressive violence, and then depart just as quickly, leaving you drenched and shivering in its wake.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Déjà vu," Sookie thought when they pulled up to the beautiful house in the suburbs. It had been years since Sookie had been to Alcide's home.

Sookie found herself remembering the night she had come here with Jason to act as Shaman, the night that Appius Livius Ocella was made finally dead. The telepath couldn't suppress a shiver. Everything had changed after that night. The spiral of death had escalated. The contract with Freyda had become known. The assassination of Victor Madden had been planned. Each step had seemed designed to move her further and further away from Eric.

Sookie remembered the way she'd found Eric that night. He'd been in his beautiful home surrounded by death and destruction. Pam had been badly injured. Felicia was finally dead and Bobby Burnham too. As she looked back it wasn't the blood that she remembered, it was the hopeless look on Eric's face and the way she had reacted once she found him. Perhaps it had been for the best, the way she had manhandled him into action, but amid all the messed up circumstances the one clear thing Eric had asked was about her. He had come to himself for a minute just so he could ask what she had been doing and whether she had been sick. She had been the most important thing to him and she just hadn't seen it at all.

She thought about his face later at her home once everything was finished and his Maker was finally dead. In those moments before he left to sort out the mess, he had been almost vibrating with the power of Fae blood he had taken. She had known that it was helping to dampen the physical pain he was experiencing at Appius' passing. He could have rejoiced in his own freedom. He could have talked of Pam, his future, and all the things that would now be possible, but he hadn't. He had talked of coming back to her and making up for lost time. '_He loved you_,' Sookie thought. '_He called you his wife and he meant it. No politics. No agenda. Just you_.'

Sookie closed her eyes as the car was slowing and opened her bond even though she knew she was too far away for him to feel her, she thought with all her heart, '_I love you too, Eric Northman. I should have known that then, but I sure know it now_.' The car door opened and Alcide Herveaux was looking down at her. Sookie placed her hand in his and allowed herself to be pulled from the car. As she walked to the front door she thought, '_One more step toward home_.'

The place inside hadn't changed much. Kandace stood in the entry hall and nodded her welcome. Sookie nodded back. She wondered if the kids were upstairs, but she thought that for something like this they would send them to stay with relatives. Alcide walked her straight through to the living room and then turned around, leaving her near a chair. Sookie looked around with surprise. This room hadn't changed one bit. The animal heads still hung on the walls and the masculine furniture was in place. The bar was still positioned on the far wall. Sookie could see the patio outside through the garden doors. The patio furniture had changed, the cast iron was gone and replaced with something that held cushions, but the fountain was still there.

Sookie knew Alcide loved Kandace. She had seen his devotion in the way he had shown her pictures in the restaurant and how he had spoken of her. Still, there was something off-putting about walking into the house of married people and not seeing one trace of a woman's touch. Sookie felt the hair on the back of her neck rise and she couldn't stop herself from dipping into Alcide's mind to look for signs of the Packmaster his being an abusive spouse.

Kandace walked up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Can I get you something? An iced tea or something from the bar?" Sookie turned toward her and found herself automatically dropping her eyes to the woman's pregnant belly. Kandace followed her gaze and a smile broke across her face while she rubbed her bulge affectionately. "Yup, only a month or so to go. This one's been a lot better than the other two." Sookie could tell she was used to questions and had adopted that habit most pregnant women pick up of telling everyone about their pregnancy and not about themselves.

"Tea would be fine," Sookie answered, and made an effort to look up and into Kandace's eyes when she said it. She had heard from more than one pregnant woman that it became tiresome having conversations with people who spoke to their belly and not to them. Sookie resolved to try to be different, but as the Were walked back from the bar, the iced tea in hand, Sookie found her eyes drawn back to her pregnant belly again.

"Anything else I can get for you?" Kandace said above her and Sookie raised her eyes, her guilt plain on her face. Kandace rolled her own eyes in answer and there was a moment of understanding between them.

"No, I'm good," Sookie waved her off.

Kandace looked over Sookie's shoulder and the telepath turned to see Shari standing against the wall. "Look, it was nice to see you again, but I'm going to get going. My kids are staying with some friends down the street and I'm going to go hang out with them. You have Shari and Owen here," Kandace jerked her chin toward them." I know you'll be fine."

The smile faded from Sookie's face. She found herself looking about the room at the five men who were standing around. She noted for the first time how some seemed to be standing more apart than others. She dipped quickly into Kandace's head and confirmed what she suspected. Alcide's wife assumed that one or more of these people she knew well would be dead before the night ended. Sookie bit her lip and nodded. As Kandace walked out, Sookie found her eyes landing on Shari Decker.

Shari had been kind of distant since Sookie's arrival. The telepath hadn't really had time to ask her about it, but as she thought over the past day she got the feeling that there was something bothering the woman. As she started to focus on Shari, the guard surprised her by walking towards her quickly.

"I would appreciate it if you'd not look in my head right now," Shari said, her words so rapid they spilled over each other. "I can tell you can do it, but I've had some bad news from my family and I'd just like to keep it to myself for a bit, if you don't mind."

Sookie felt the blush rush over her cheeks. She couldn't remember the last time someone had called her out on peeking, and she felt all the old embarrassment return. "Sure, Shari," she stammered, and she looked around quickly to see that several pairs of eyes were now staring at her in a less than friendly way. Sookie knew that with their hearing no one in the room had missed what her guard had said. Sookie could feel her cheeks flame more and she ducked her head to take a sip from her tea.

"Jeez, I'm sorry I blurted it out that way," Shari gulped. "I should have said something in the car, but I didn't think. I apologize, Mistress," and the Were ducked her head in a bow.

"Don't you worry about it, Shari," Sookie said, trying to sound off hand. "It's nothing. No need to apologize." Sookie glanced around again and confirmed that most eyes remained staring warily in her direction. Shari walked back over to the side of the room where she had been standing before and Sookie figured it was probably a good station for her. The Were's back was to the wall and she had access to exits both front and back as well as a clear line of sight. Sookie suddenly caught herself and wondered when she had started looking at rooms this way. She figured that it probably started when she was getting attacked so often. '_One more of those survival skills Eric doesn't think I have_,' she chuckled to herself. Owen walked over to join Shari against the wall and they were exchanging a look. Sookie figured that he was probably scolding her for acting the way she had.

Anyone could see that her guards had formed a friendship of sorts. '_Who's my partner_?' The question popped into Sookie's head as she watched the two of them communicating without words. '_Who knows me that well and has my back_?' but no sooner had the words formed than she knew the answer, and it made her feel warm.

Alcide walked back into the room from the hallway. Sookie assumed he had been saying goodbye to Kandace. The Packmaster glanced her way, his eyebrows raised. He didn't need to say it; she knew he was asking if she was ready. Sookie nodded to him, and Alcide walked to the bar, and then turned around to address the room.

"You all know about the troubles we've been having lately," he started. Sookie stared at him and then at the faces of the others. They had all turned their gaze to the Packmaster and stopped staring at her and Sookie felt relieved. She reached out telepathically to each and every one of the men that Alcide had invited, confirming for herself that she was able to dip into their heads and read them well. When she was satisfied, she turned her attention back to Alcide and settled back.

"Our wives are afraid to let our children walk to school," Alcide was saying. His head was thrown back and he was standing under some lighting that threw shadows across his face. It made him look larger somehow and Sookie found herself having to admire a mind that would be this deliberate about creating staging in his own living room. "At first we all thought it was random, some passing rogues. But with the events of the past week, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we can no longer ignore the facts. Our homes and our Pack are under some kind of coordinated attack." The heads around the room were nodding in agreement. "What we need to figure out is who is behind this," when Alcide said this he shifted his stance so he was leaning forward, "and who in this room is helping them." As soon as he said the last part his eyes shifted rapidly from one face to the other.

Sookie did a quick sweep as well. She could hear the surprise in each mind. For most, the surprise was followed by a sense of concern. For a couple, the surprise was followed by a sense of outrage. Sookie shifted back to Alcide and confirmed that he hadn't seen anything that made him suspicious or that bothered him. At the moment one of the men who was standing closest to her, a Were named Tony, turned toward her and said, "What is she here for? Spying for the deaders?" Sookie knew she had her Crazy Sookie smile plastered all over her face and she started to work to change that. She saw Tony's lip lift in a sneer as he said, "What says the vamps and their fangbangers aren't behind this? Nothing they'd like better than having one up on us Weres." There was some general shuffling and a few muttered, 'Yeahs,' and 'Sure sounds like them, all right.'

Alcide crossed his arms and puffed his chest forward, "How does that explain the hits the deaders have taken? You all know that nest outside of town was burned out two days ago. There were four vampires living there and they were all wiped out along with their companions."

This was news to Sookie. She found herself wondering if those lost were anyone she had met when she lived around here. The vampire community just wasn't that big and this Area had been without a sheriff for a while. Eric had taken over some supervision and many of the locals had traveled to Fangtasia then to report and put in their hours. Eric had told her just last night that Thalia was in the Area to take a look around. He hadn't mentioned casualties, but they hadn't had that much time to talk. It had been late and he had pressed her to get some rest.

"Most of you know Indira, the new Area 5 Sheriff down at Fangtasia," Alcide was saying. "You know how she operates. You've all met Rubio, the new Area 6 Sheriff. Most of you met him and his nest when they moved here from Minden. Can you really see any of them being involved in this? What is hurting us is hurting them worse. Think about it. We've had folks roughed up, but no one killed. They can't say the same."

Tony continued to look at Sookie in an accusatory way, but Sookie could tell that the other Weres were less inclined to jump to the same conclusion. "Now as for Sookie," Alcide continued, "You know she was granted status as Friend of the Pack by Colonel Flood. She has stood by us any number of times. The folks in this room know what happened in Bon Temps with the guard detail we gave her. If anyone has a bone to pick it should be her, but she's not here to voice any grievance against us. She has offered her services as our official Shaman. She won't be living here as Pack, but she will make herself available.

"For a price," Tony snapped.

"Sure, she had a fee, but we paid expenses and an annual stipend to our Shaman before. This is a better deal and we pay when we need her. There is a contract and any of you are welcome to see it," Alcide paused and looked around the room, his chin held high. Sookie almost felt like giggling. He was looking like a wolf surveying his territory and she wondered if the Packmaster had practiced the move in a mirror.

"What happens if she doesn't help?" Tony spit out, leaning toward her and showing teeth. "What happens if she uses this as a chance to screw us over? Feed us lies? What's to keep her honest?"

"Like I said, it's all in the contract," Alcide said more quietly, but with gravity, "If she betrays our trust and the trust of the Pack, she will be under the same sentence any of us would. Sookie is Friend of the Pack, that makes her Pack, and she has to honor our laws."

Sookie remembered how startled she had been when she first talked about this condition, this penalty of death should she be found guilty of treason, with Mr. Cataliades. It was one thing to see supernaturals live by these stakes, but it was the first time she had ever willingly agreed to have the same stakes apply to her. She was pretty sure that the lawyer had told Eric about it, but she had a quick thought about the word 'assume' and wondered. Of course, according to the terms of the contract, execution of a sentence in the case of conviction would not belong to the Pack. Mr. Cataliades had insisted that any sentencing be carried out by vampires by way of compromise and to assure the keeping of the peace. As the lawyer pointed out, Miss Stackhouse might be a Friend of the Pack, but she was bound to the vampires. Balance would need to be maintained.

Several faces turned toward her and Sookie nodded, letting them know that she had agreed to this. She also noticed that Owen was standing right in back of Tony. Sookie hadn't seen her guard move, but she was glad that he was there. She could see Owen glance at Shari and she could tell that the female Were was also on guard and watching those around her. Sookie wondered how Shari would feel if things did go badly and she was called to defend the telepath against her own Pack. Sookie figured that the conflict Shari was feeling might be one of the reasons she didn't want Sookie in her head right now. Sookie figured she should be worried about the contract, but she knew that the penalty for failure for Shari carried the same penalty that Sookie was facing. If Shari let anything happen to Sookie, Eric would kill her, sure as shooting, and the telepath doubted it would be quick or painless. '_We sure are a killing kind of bunch_,' Sookie thought.

Alcide had paused and was looking around, his arms impressively crossed over his chest. He had puffed himself up and, Sookie had to admit, he looked every bit a Clan Chieftain. When he was satisfied that no one had anything more to say, he relaxed his shoulders before continuing to talk. "What has me convinced that there is something bigger going on is the way the attacks are happening. Each assault or attack on our businesses was perfectly timed. Someone seems to know when we are delivering money or merchandise, or when guards are moving to another area, and that's when the attacks happens. It smacks of insider information, and the only ones who would have known enough to tell someone are right here, in this room, right now. That's why I've asked our Shaman to come tonight. We need to ferret out the rat!" Alcide said the last word with more dramatic emphasis than maybe was necessary, but it had the right effect. The men sitting around all sat straighter and they started looking in a not so friendly way at each other and a few even threw Sookie a mean kind of look.

Sookie was confused. Usually by now she would have picked up some stray thoughts that would have pushed her in one direction or another. The telepath was hearing every one of the individuals in the room, and sometimes the strength and clarity of the thoughts would overlap, but she had yet to pick up one thought that had a tinge of guilt or deception.

Sookie leaned forward. She closed her eyes. She slowly moved mentally from left to right, one man, and then another, probing deep as she would if she suspected glamour. Nothing. She found herself remembering the night she had done this before, the night she drank that gold garbage that made her so sick. Identifying the guilty persons had been easy because she had been able to literally see each person's aura. The color of the aura had pointed out who was relaxed and who was lying.

Minutes passed. Sookie could sense Alcide shifting. She could pick up his frustration and his mounting impatience. Sookie tried to dismiss any anxiety she felt and dug deep. She breathed evenly and forced herself to recall the feeling she had when she had been under the influence of the drug. She remembered how it felt to be seeing those colors and the way that the edges of things had appeared fuzzy and indistinct. She remembered how she could see things close up in sharp relief, but faces further away became blurry. She remembered how her legs had felt like they belonged to someone else and when she had moved she almost felt like she was floating. Sookie squinted her eyes and focused on Alcide. She looked hard and thought about his emotions, what he was feeling. All the sudden she saw it, the glow of dark red that shone around him, stronger than any other light. She looked to the man standing directly beside Alcide and she could see a halo of orange around him. Sookie took a steadying breath and kept her eyes relaxed while she rotated her head first one way and then the other, taking in each person in Alcide's living room. Each had a halo, and the colors of their halos were different, but they were all shades of red, orange, or crimson. Even Owen and Shari had red-tinted glows. Sookie shook her head and looked again. Still red. Not one traitorous green among them.

Sookie turned to Alcide and shook her head. "Perhaps if you question each one?" she asked.

Alcide set up three seats in his office, just off the living room. Over the next two hours, one Were after another walked into the office and sat down next to Sookie. Knowing that sometimes she could see even more clearly with touch, she would take each man's hand. Shari and Owen stood nearby and made sure she was kept supplied with water or tea. Alcide questioned each of his most trusted seconds and advisors. Even Sookie asked questions, but when she had finished questioning the last one she looked up at Alcide and said, "I'm sorry, but the good news is it's not anyone here."

"That's impossible!" Alcide growled. "It has to be one of them. They are the only ones that knew enough for any of this to make sense. One of them has to be in on it." Alcide was all for going back through the questioning again when Sookie had a stray thought. She found herself looking around the office.

"Do you do most of your business right here?" she asked.

"Sure," Alcide answered, his voice bitter. "I don't have a nightclub with a private office or a big palace like some folks, so I have to take care of my responsibilities from my house." Sookie tried to look cheerful, but she found herself remembering another time when there had been information leaked. Sookie had been in Dallas to help with a job involving missing vampires. She had been in Stan's house with Bill and Eric. It had been the time she was almost killed by the Fellowship of the Sun.

"When's the last time you swept your house for bugs?" Sookie asked.

"Bugs?" Alcide asked, and his face was one solid block of disbelief. "Like listening devices? You're going to try to blame your failure on me?"

Owen stepped forward and growled deep in his throat, but Sookie held up her hand. When she spoke she couldn't keep the anger from her voice. "Don't you even go there with me, Alcide! I read every one of your people. You chose them! I didn't! And not one of them is the one, so don't go pointing your finger in this direction. I asked a question and I want an answer. Did you ever check this room?" Sookie stood up, her chin forward and her hands fisted at her hips. Owen had a hard time keeping the smile from his face. He had seen this woman looking the same way facing down the King on more than one occasion. He didn't want to be in the Packmaster's boots if she really got going.

Alcide's face took on a hard look and Sookie could hear him thinking that she had really screwed up. He was convinced she had misled him about her abilities. He was trying to figure out how to get this wrapped up without looking like a fool in front of his Pack, and then he was going to demand his money back. Sookie couldn't believe it! She could feel her face getting hotter and hotter. "Don't you think that I don't know what you're thinking, Alcide Herveaux! If I'm right and it turns out that the reason everyone knows when to hit you is because of something that's right in this room, and I missed a night at home for no reason, I am really going to be mad!"

"Sure," Alcide snarled, squaring off against her, "Of course you'd like to blame me. How would some stranger get access? Someone is always here. There is no way someone would be able to spend enough time in my house to plant something without one of us noticing something strange."

"You really have days you ain't thinking, Alcide Herveaux, and today is one of them!" Sookie growled back. "You assume it would be some stranger? You're all ready to accuse one of your own of selling you out, why wouldn't that same person plant a bug? Or what if it was someone who had business here anyway? A mailman or a florist? How about the cable guy or an appliance repairman? There are all kinds of people who have the right uniform to get access to someone's home. The only way to know for sure is to check."

Sookie could hear the beginning of worry forming in Alcide's mind. He was starting to wonder whom Kandace would have let into the house given that he was certain he wouldn't have made that kind of if we don't find anything?" Alcide asked. "What then? You going to blame someone or something else? I told you we should have found some more of that Shaman serum. It could be that you just can't really read us, like before."

Sookie's lip was curling and she could feel her mad coming on. "You listen to me, Wolf Boy," she snapped. "I can read you loud and clear. You just go ahead and think something. Test me all you want, because I can tell you what you're thinking, clear as a bell! God damn, Alcide! You are so stubborn!"

Alcide's temper was up too. He was breathing through his mouth and the hair on his head was raised. The Packmaster fixed Sookie with a nasty stare and a curl of his lip. "No!" Shari called, but it was too late. Alcide sent a clear thought. He remembered everything Emil Touissant had told him about the culling of the donor pool at the palace. Emil had told him about Eric's arrangements and the offer to glamour guards. Emil had told him about that night and what the guards had heard and seen afterwards. Alcide filled in his own details and he sent all those thoughts at Sookie.

Then he thought about how when he had told Emil that it would be the end of the telepath's adventure with the bloodsuckers, the New Orleans Packmaster had told him that he was wrong. Emil had told him that he was assured that Sookie knew all about it. According to the story the guards at the Palace had heard from the King, it had been the telepath who had given the whole massacre the green light. Alcide was thinking that Sookie used to be a nice girl, but he wouldn't touch her vampire-loving ass with a ten foot pole right now, and he was lucky that fate had given him a nice girl like Kandace instead.

Sookie heard every word as if they were being said through her own mouth. She saw the images the Packmaster had conjured of dead and cooling bodies, and she felt the ground open up under her. The next thing she knew she was sitting down and Shari had a cool cloth on the back of her neck. Alcide was squatting in front of her and Sookie could feel his regret. "I'm sorry, Cher. That was plain mean of me. You didn't deserve that."

Behind her Owen growled. "The King will not be happy that you bullied her," he snarled.

Sookie looked at Alcide and she took a deep breath, "We both kind of lost our tempers," she said. "Promise me you'll get a sweep done, okay?"

Alcide nodded, and he squeezed her hand, "I promise," he nodded, "I really am sorry, Sookie. I shouldn't have."

Sookie didn't ask what he was sorry about. It could have been any number of things. Sookie looked at Shari and said, "I want to go to the hotel now." Shari nodded and stood up. When Sookie stood she stumbled a bit. Owen came around swiftly then and picked her up as if she was no more than a feather, and then carried her, bridal style toward the door. Shari opened the house door and they moved swiftly to the car. Within minutes they were on the road. "I've called Mr. Cataliades," Shari told her from the front seat, "He's at the hotel already. He'll meet us when we get there."

As they pulled around to the hotel entrance, Sookie said, "You both knew, didn't you?" She didn't need to hear their answers. Their auras flickered green.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie hadn't said anything in the past hour. She sat, looking out the window at the night time sky. Eric had texted her, and then called her. She hadn't answered it. Mr. Cataliades had walked her into the hotel and when he opened her room door had followed her in, sat her down, and poured her a glass of water. The water sat untouched on the table and Mr. Cataliades had retreated to the small desk. He was working, but every once in a while he would look up.

The telepath's mind was in a whirl. She tried to remember the faces of the donors she had seen but found she was having trouble. She wondered what they thought, if they thought, as death found them. She wondered about Eric and how he could have made promises to her and then broken them so easily. She had trusted him. He knew how she felt about killing. She also knew with a certainty that Alcide had shown her a truth. This bad thing had happened.

"Are you hungry?" the attorney asked. Sookie looked at him and shook her head. She looked at the water, but then looked at her hands again. The attorney sighed and stood up. He sat next to her and laid his hand over hers.

"Did you know?" Sookie asked him.

"No," he said simply. "I have been here and engaged with my business. I can see in your mind what you think you know."

"Don't know why I'm confused," Sookie said, a note of hysterical laughter in her voice, "Folks are dead. Seems to happen a lot around vampires."

Mr. Cataliades squeezed her hands until she looked up in his eyes. "Not just around vampires, Miss Stackhouse. I seem to recall a certain body count that had more to do with a telepath than a vampire. Am I wrong?"

Sookie felt her cheeks start to burn, "I'm not really sure it's the same thing at all," Sookie stammered.

"Debbie Pelt?" the attorney prompted.

"She was going to shoot me!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Siegbert?" Mr. Cataliades nudged.

"He was going to kill Eric and Felipe!" Sookie exclaimed again.

"Murry?" the attorney pressed.

"Definitely going to kill me!" Sookie claimed. "Look, I'm not exactly peaches and cream here, but when I did it, I did it for a good reason."

"Is there ever a good reason to kill, according to human rules?" the demon asked quietly, his eyes now more gentle, his thumbs rubbing the backs of her hands. When Sookie shook her head and tears finally started to fall, he sighed. "I have made clear that I am your guardian first. I have separated myself from Mr. Northman in many ways, but I think you need to consider all the facts before you jump to judgement."

Sookie was nodding when there was a knock on the door. Sookie looked across, surprised, and Mr. Cataliades said, "I have invited Thalia to come."

"I don't know," Sookie whispered and she took a deep breath. "I'm not sure there is anything more to say."

The lawyer gave her a hard look, "There is always something to say, Miss Stackhouse," and the demon opened the door.

Thalia stalked in, "Where is she?" she demanded, and then her eyes swept immediately to Sookie. "Why aren't you answering his calls?" she demanded. "He is frantic. He thinks the dogs have done something to you." Thalia was pushing buttons on her phone. "Talk with him now before he starts a war."

Sookie looked at the phone being thrust at her and the anger so clearly evident in Thalia's eyes. With a sigh, she took the phone. "Have you found her?" Eric's voice demanded. Sookie thought she could hear an edge of desperation in the way he spoke and she felt her heart clench.

"It's me," she whispered. "I'm okay." Sookie knew he would start asking questions, so she cleared her throat and said, "I can't talk now. I'm afraid if I talk with you any more I'm going to say something I'll regret."

"Sookie…." She heard Eric say as she pressed the button to end the connection.

"That is the first wise thing you've said, Miss Stackhouse," the attorney nodded, and then he walked back to the desk and sat down.

Thalia was giving Sookie a look that was both sour and angry. The phone in her hand was buzzing again and she answered it, talking quickly in a low hissing voice. When she ended the call, she stalked back to the telepath and she actually looked confused, which would have made Sookie laugh at any other time. "What's going on?" the vampire demanded.

"The Packmaster informed Miss Stackhouse that there was a change made involving donors at the palace, a change involving some violence," Mr. Cataliades supplied from his seat. "He told her in a brutal way and made it part of a test of her ability."

Thalia growled menacingly, "He will pay for that," the vampire snarled.

Sookie looked up at her and shook her head, "No," she said, her voice weary, "just don't. Don't do anything else."

Thalia's expression sharpened and she stared closely at Sookie. "You are upset by the way the Packmaster told you?" she asked.

Sookie knew that her face showed every bit of how unsettled she felt. She realized she was angry that she needed to explain this to anyone, "I'm upset that all those people are dead!"

Thalia looked even more confused, "I don't understand, breather," she said. "You discussed this with the North Man. He told me…"

"Discussed what?" Sookie interrupted.

"The change in the donor pool," Thalia said in a reasonable voice. "He said you called him from Jackson to suggest it."

Sookie's mouth fell open, "Changing to that Registry? Sure, I told him I thought it was a good idea."

Thalia's mouth settled into a straight line. Her eyes became hard. "The Viking said you talked about donor pools and how they are managed. Procurement. Maintenance. I know he shared his history with you. Surely he told you of his time in Russia and his duties."

"Yeah," Sookie swallowed and nodded her head. "Eric told me he was in charge of a pool, once a long time ago, and how he didn't like it."

"The North Man told you that donors can't be released, didn't he?" Thalia pressed. "They have no skills. They are helpless in the world."

"He said they would starve…." Sookie's voice started to falter and she had a sinking feeling in her chest.

Thalia gave Sookie a look then that told her without words that the vampire was disgusted with her. "I told him you would have this reaction; that it would be Madden all over again. The North Man told me he asked you whether you understood, you told him you had thought about it and wanted it done before you returned."

Sookie opened her mouth, and then there it was. Sookie could see with total clarity how she and Eric had talked about the same thing at the same time and still spoke in different languages. "Fuck a zombie!" Sookie sighed. "This is my fault! Those people are dead because of me."

Sookie couldn't help but notice that Thalia looked less hostile. "You live among us, but you still don't understand what it means to be vampire," Thalia said with a shake of her head. She squared her shoulders and then tilted her head as if considering whether to say more. When she did, Sookie realized it must have been a concession on the part of Thalia because she spat the words as if they tasted bad, "If it matters, the Viking didn't have a hand in it. He was careful in arrangements to make it quick and painless." Sookie nodded, and then looked back out the window, her heart hammering in her chest.

When she looked back at the vampire, Thalia was looking at her like she was lower than pond scum. Sookie bit her lip and said, "If it makes you feel any better, I pretty well hate myself right now."

Thalia shook her head, and then turned towards the door, "You do not understand us and your ignorance will get him killed," she said, never stopping. When the door closed behind her, Sookie turned to Mr. Cataliades.

The attorney was pushing his papers together. "I would suggest we get a late start tomorrow. Sleep in. There will be much to be done at the palace with the Zeus Summit so close. I expect you will be busy." Sookie was surprised that he appeared so certain she would still be here in the morning, but then again, maybe she wasn't. In the old days she would have flown off the handle, cursing Eric up one side and down the other and blamed him for everything. She would have stomped out of his life and sworn off vampires all over again until the next time. _'I've changed_,' she realized.

Once the door was closed, Sookie stood up and walked into the bathroom. She washed her face and started to get ready for bed when she realized she was expecting her period. She had been feeling low and crampy all day and waking up with a mess was the last thing she needed.. '_Perfect ending to a perfect day_,' she thought morosely and she leaned against the vanity. She caught sight of her flushed face and gave herself a quick mental slap. '_Stop being a big bawl baby!_' Of course she didn't have anything she needed, so she walked into the room and put her shoes back on. She grabbed a jacket and her wallet, and headed outside to find Owen standing just outside her door. It hadn't occurred to her that her guards had duty round the clock now, even in hotels. It just reminded her how much about this world she just didn't understand and she could feel the urge to cry tightening the back of her throat. She forced it back, sniffed once, and squared her shoulders. "We need to find a drug store," she said flatly.

"Do you want me to make the run for you?" Owen asked.

Sookie actually thought about it, but then felt her cheeks heat up just thinking about explaining what she needed. She could see teasing the guard sometime, he seemed like a good guy, but after everything else today she couldn't see her way to putting herself out any more. "No, I could use the air," she told him. "Think you can find one nearby on your GPS thingy?"

Owen nodded and did some tapping on his phone. "There is a 24-hour pharmacy a couple blocks away," he told her. Then he looked her in the eye, "You okay, Mistress?"

Sookie nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. Owen? Can you do me a favor and just call me Sookie? It would mean a lot, even if it's just for tonight."

Owen nodded, "Sure, Sookie. I can do that, but tomorrow back to normal." The Were stepped aside so she could go first and when they reached the elevator he pushed the button. Owen smiled at her and she smiled back as they both got into the elevator and rode it down to the lobby.

Once they were on the street, Owen naturally fell into step behind her shoulder. She thought it was probably easier to keep an eye on what was around them from that position, but it made it awkward to have a conversation. Sookie walked in the direction he indicated. As she passed storefronts and office buildings she thought about Thalia's words. The vampire was right. There was something about all of this that smacked of that night with Victor Madden.

Sookie remembered the first time she had turned to Pam all those years ago and said that Victor Madden needed to die. She recalled how surprised Pam had been, and pleased. Sookie had felt serious when she repeated the same thing to others. When Victor had made things so unpleasant for all of them, Sookie had been the one to get all the conspirators together. It had been her plan that was used to kill Victor Madden. Now, looking back on it, Sookie realized that she had been the one to push all the others into action. Eric may have struck the final blow, but Sookie knew with a sad certainty that it had been her hand that had pushed him.

She remembered how Eric and Pam had been surprised by her ferocity. Eric had also been pleased and proud of her. Pam had praised her. Then had come the actual event. Neither Eric nor Pam had been all that thrilled with her after that. For all her pushing and planning, Sookie had not been prepared for the reality. She remembered how sickened she felt and how angry she had been. Eric had called her a hypocrite, and Sookie knew he was right. '_That's what it is to be a vampire_,' Sookie thought, looking at her reflection in the storefront glass, '_It's not shooting your mouth off about how you wish someone was dead. It's about saying something and meaning it. It's taking care of your troubles by killing them. Dead men don't talk and finally dead men don't come back to try to kill you later_.'

Sookie wished she could be angry. She wished she could shake her fist and yell and it would make it better. She walked into the store, picked up what she needed, and walked to the counter. She looked up to see Owen standing near the door, guarding her from the murder and mayhem that was now her world. She found herself thinking of the training exercise with Thalia in Jackson where the knife had appeared in her hand and she had stabbed the vampire over and over. '_Who protects folks from me?_' she thought. As she walked past Owen she said, "Let's get back."

"Sure, Sookie," he said and he gave her a little smile before falling back into step behind her.

'_Better you stay behind me_,' she thought. '_Better to trail killers than stand in front of them_.'

When they got back to her room, Sookie turned toward the Were. "I guess folks are pretty upset about all this," she said tentatively. Owen looked at the telepath with some confusion, and then she could see the moment he understood.

"For the old timers at the palace it wasn't the first time they've seen it. You know Weres and vampires generally don't get along. How vampires treat humans has been a part of it. I'm not going to tell you that Weres are exactly okay with the whole mixing of the species thing all the time either. Hell, we wouldn't even allow Pack to intermarry with them until about twenty years ago, but we are definitely more enlightened than vamps." Owen shrugged, "I don't want you to think I have any particular problem with it, though. The King is going with this Registry thing. That puts him head and shoulders above a lot of the rulers. From what I hear most still maintain their blood slaves."

"But still…" Sookie began. Owen gave her a stern look.

"Look, Sookie," he said sternly, "I can see you want to make yourself miserable about this. If you didn't know anything about supernaturals I guess I could understand that, but you need to know there wasn't really any choice. If one of those had been picked up and their story figured out, it would have been bad for all of us. Hell, I could write that book myself. You think we had trouble with the Fellowship? Just let one of those blood slaves get picked up. There won't be anywhere left for any of us to hide. We Weres aren't stupid. People won't stop at blaming vampires. It'll be a witch hunt for every supernatural. Hell, vampires wouldn't have come out in the first place if it wasn't for TruBlood."

"But couldn't they just have been glamoured?" Sookie asked.

Owen shook his head, "Maybe twenty years ago. You watch television. You have to see all the crime shows. If one of them were brought in like a John or Jane Doe, someone would run their DNA. They are probably on some missing persons file. It wouldn't take long for some alert to flash somewhere and the investigation to start. I know you've met those law types. The trail would lead back somewhere and that would need too much explaining."

Sookie looked down at her hand on the key card, "Then why are there still pools being kept?" she asked.

Owen snorted, "Because royalty is as royalty does. No one was supposed to keep blood slaves, but they figured the rules shouldn't apply to them. Guess they're like rich people everywhere," Owen shook his head. "Always some folks who think that power makes them more equal than others. I'm not saying it's exactly against our laws, but for the most part we've agreed to abide by human laws too."

Sookie nodded, "Thanks, Owen," she said, "and good night." She let herself into her room and locked the door behind her.

Sookie put on her pajamas and brushed her hair before climbing onto bed. She leaned over her knees, resting her cheek against her hands, and said to the walls around her, "This is what it means to live as a vampire," Sookie's chest felt tight. Saying this truth out loud didn't help. '_If only I could talk with someone about this, someone who could help me to understand_.' Sookie reached over to the table and picked up her phone. She quickly scrolled through the contacts, found Lydia's number, and hit the call button. She listened to the ringing, her hand finding its way to rub at the ache in her chest. The ringing went on for a long time and then the voice mail clicked on. Sookie left a message asking Lydia to call her. She glanced at the clock. It wasn't even nine at night. She wondered why Lydia hadn't answered, but then she dismissed it. '_Sure_,' she thought, '_like someone as important as her has nothing to do but wait for your whiny call at all hours_.'

Sookie held the phone in her hand and lay down on the bed. She curled into a ball on her side and lay still, eyes open. She found herself thinking about all the conversations she had had with Lydia about Robert. Sookie admired Lydia. The healer had made something important of her life. She helped others. Everyone she met spoke of Lydia with respect and admiration. Lydia had also made a choice and walked away from this great love of her life. She avoided him. Sookie wondered if Lydia had found herself one night laying on a bed, just like Sookie was now, wondering if she was able to live with the reality of the vampire world. Images ran through Sookie's head; staking Bruno on the side of the road, the battle at Sophie-Anne's monastery, the blood on the ground outside her own house the night Eric's Maker was finally killed. Vampires were killers. Sookie knew this, but knowing and seeing seemed miles apart. "Eric is right," Sookie said to the phone in her hand, "I am a hypocrite."

An hour passed and when Lydia didn't call Sookie thought about calling Tara, but just as quickly dismissed the thought. '_Tara would never understand this_,' Sookie said to herself. She thought about Jason and Michele. She had a sinking feeling that Jason would understand and that made her feel worse. The conversation with Bellenos came back to her. She really hadn't been able to process what he had told her about her Gran, Grandpa Mitchell, and Fintan, the whole thing seemed so foreign to everything she had believed. In her memory her grandparents had always been older and kind of soft around the edges. They had never had passions that burned like hers did, or needs that pushed them hard. She had seen their lives as being in service to her own and she realized with a start that all children probably had that view of their parents. They saw the caregiver, but rarely the person who had grown up with all the same challenges and adventures that they themselves now faced.

"You made a hard choice too, didn't you Gran?" Sookie said to no one. "You chose normal." Sookie thought of her Gran's life. It had not been easy. '_I wonder if you ever regretted that choice_,' Sookie thought. '_No, I suppose you didn't_,' she concluded, '_it wasn't in you to regret. You made a choice and your backbone carried you through, come hell or high water_.'

Sookie found herself thinking about walking away and living a normal life but then she caught herself, '_You really have come full circle_,' she scolded herself. Sookie had walked away before. She had run to her normal and it had not brought her happiness. It had almost cost her life and Eric's in the bargain.

So, Sookie thought now of Eric. She thought of how they had spent their time together in Jackson. She thought of his happiness when she had accepted his ring and accepted their bond. She remembered how proud he had been when he had managed to cook for her. She remembered the countless times he had called her Lover and let her know how much she meant to him. She remembered the way he opened himself to her and trusted her with all his secrets and how, in the process, he healed her own heart. She thought of the way Pam and Thalia and others warned her that his devotion to her was a weakness that could cost him his life. She knew that Eric was aware of his actions and how they were perceived, and still he was willing to risk everything just to make her happy.

'_I need to go home' _she told herself, and she knew that home could only be one place. Sookie saw the hour on the bedside clock click over to 4 and the next thing she knew, the light was pouring through her windows and there was a knock on the door from housekeeping.

It was mid-afternoon by the time they were on the road. The drive to New Orleans seemed to take a long time. Mr. Cataliades had finished the contract that would loan money from Sookie's accounts to the kingdom for the coronation celebration. He offered it to her for signature, his eyebrows raised. Sookie took the pen and signed, not meeting his eyes. "He's good for it," she mumbled. There were texts from Alcide. The first was apologizing, and then another from later on confirming they had found not one but three listening devices planted in his home. One was very old. Sookie read the messages and turned her phone off.

As they started the last hundred miles to the palace, the sun dipped down over the horizon and the lights started to glow around them. As Sookie looked out the window she found her mental debate continued. One minute she knew that returning was the only answer, but in the next she would remember the choices the women she admired had made, and wondered if that was a message she should consider. It was night and Sookie felt mentally drained by the time they turned into their neighborhood. The guards out front opened the barricades and the limo glided to the front entrance. Mr. Cataliades startled her by leaning over and placing his hand over hers. "You have made the right decision," he told her and he gave her a smile of encouragement.

Sookie nodded but found she just felt confused. '_Did I decide?_' she asked herself.

Sookie noticed the crowds around the palace were larger than usual. There seemed to be a lot of young women and some had fan signs with Eric's name or picture on them. There were more photographers and there was a television news truck. Sookie noticed tour groups, and not just the usual Dead Tours that always featured supernatural places. She could feel their thoughts around her and many were pressing toward her, wondering if she was the Vampire King. Sookie remembered the footage she had seen of Eric's time in Los Angeles. It seemed so long ago, but it had really just been a matter of months. Eric had developed a fanbase then, but it seemed to have died down. Now it would appear that his short interview on the local talk show had re-ignited public interest. Sookie wondered what these folks would think if they really knew what happened behind the walls.

Her car door was opened and it was Titus that handed her out. Sookie smiled automatically at him, noting that she hadn't seen him in some time, not since her initial arrival. 'Nice to see you, Mistress," he said with a quick duck of his head. Sookie ducked her head as well and then turned towards the Palace. She took her first step on the carpet that led to the wide stone steps and double doors before she raised her head. He was there, standing outlined in the doorway. He had not quite exited the building and the light from the interior shone, outlining him. Sookie could see the blond of his hair but his face was in shadow.

She stopped then and wondered how it was; with as terrible as she felt, she could feel happier just seeing him. She remembered so many times in her past when feeling this happiness would have made her angry, but now she found it comforting. Sookie knew it was the bond and she opened up her side so that she could truly feel him with her.

What she found was nothing. Eric was silent, his feelings absent, and she knew then he had shut his side down from her. She wondered if he could feel her regret or confusion, or if being bonded as they were now meant that they both needed to open themselves if they were to experience each other's feelings. Sookie realized with a stab of conscience that this was just another thing she didn't know about vampires. Looking at him, standing there so still, Sookie was suddenly afraid that she had finally overstepped and Eric was done with her. Just as she found her courage deserting her though, he took one step toward her. The light from the street reached him now and she could see his face. His expression was carefully neutral. He stopped again just outside the door, not making any movement towards her, nothing betraying his state of mind. He almost looked a stranger.

The crowd had spotted him and there was general screaming from all around them. There were flashes of light that were reflected dully against the sides of the building and people were yelling, "Eric! Eric, this way!"

'_What is he waiting for?_' she thought, and then she knew right down to her backbone. '_Mr. Cataliades knows me well_,' she thought briefly as she lifted her chin high and deliberately smiled. Sookie started walking toward him and, as she did, Eric lifted his arms to allow her to slip within them. Without hesitation, she stepped into his embrace. Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric and laid her cheek against his chest. Her heart was singing, her blood was pounding in her ears. '_I'm home,' _every part of her body seemed to sing. Still, she couldn't miss that it took him a while to wrap his arms around her and return her embrace. Sookie could tell that home had become just a little colder and a little less welcoming than when she'd left.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Falling Glass

Chapter 22 – The Falling Glass

**Author's Note**: Thank you for everyone who is reading and sharing their opinions and commentary. Your involvement is the best thank you I could ever receive. I also thank my wonderful beta readers, Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy. You encourage, suggest and challenge me to be better. Your time and your talent is a gift. Thank you!

**Nautical Note**: In the days of sailing ships, a special, sealed glass with fluid was kept in the captain's cabin. It would have a main chamber and a long 'snout'. The amount of water that had risen from the chamber into the snout was a good indicator of weather changes. It is a matter of physics – more pressure means a higher water level and generally signaled calm and steady weather. But if changes were coming, the level of the water would fall, and the captain knew there were troubled times just over the horizon.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

From above her, Eric said, "Come. We should go inside." He stepped back to break her embrace and then turned, placing his hand on the small of her back and steering her through the doors. Thalia stood within the hallway. Sookie noticed the small vampire didn't meet her eyes when they walked by. No one said a word as they walked to the private elevator.

Meg was waiting there. "Welcome back, Mistress!" she smiled. Sookie smiled back automatically. Eric applied some pressure, encouraging her into the open elevator but as she stepped in, he stepped back.

Sookie couldn't keep the confusion from her face, "You aren't coming up?" she asked.

"No, I have meetings," he replied. "There are clothes upstairs. Pam arranged them. The storekeepers are eager for you to make your choices. We had expected you back last week."

"Oh," Sookie heard herself say. What she wasn't saying was '_What's going on? Why are you treating me like this? What have I done?_' All those questions were sitting like stones in her chest as she looked open-mouthed at Eric.

Meg was happily smiling, oblivious to the chill Sookie felt. "They are all so beautiful. I have a suggested list of what you'll need. My goodness! Sounds like it will be amazing!"

"Is Pam here?" Sookie asked, reluctant to release Eric.

"No," he answered, "She is on her way to Arkansas. She will be monitoring the kingdom while I am at the Zeus Summit," and then he smiled in a way that didn't quite reach his eyes, turned and walked away. Saul reached past her, slid the door closed, and started the elevator. Sookie had a brief moment of panic, wondering if the elevator would take her to the top floor or if Saul had been instructed to stop and let her out somewhere else.

The doors did slide open on the top floor though, and Meg bustled ahead to the doors of the suite. Charles opened the door ahead of her and nodded. James smiled, "Welcome back, Mistress."

Shari was exiting, "The suitcase is just inside the door," she told Meg, and then ducked her head to Sookie.

Sookie found herself standing uncertainly in the sitting room and she glanced to the right and saw the door to the extra room was ajar. She had a moment of panic, '_He's moved me out!_' she thought. Then Meg headed left, entering the bedroom, "Just give me a minute. I'll get your things all squared away," and Sookie found herself breathing again.

Sookie walked back to the little kitchenette and poured herself a glass of water. As she exited, her eyes were drawn to the open door of the spare bedroom again. Her curiosity got the better of her and she pushed open the door. Eric had been busy. The far wall was lined with bookshelves that reached all the way to the ceiling. In the light from the sitting room the bookcases looked like dark wood and Sookie felt for the light switch. When she found it she discovered that the overhead light had been removed. Instead there were soft lights positioned around the room. There was a gas fireplace positioned in a corner. Most of the floor was covered with a thick, plush, oriental rug. There were extra rugs in front of the fireplace and cushions on the floor. It looked as if someone had been laying there reading recently. There was a fainting couch to one side and a large, oversized armchair that could easily fit both her and Eric with her wrapped in his lap. Sookie heard a sound behind her and turned to see Meg's smiling face. "He supervised the whole thing himself," she told the telepath. "He told me he couldn't wait for you to see it," and then the servant blushed.

"What is it?" Sookie asked her.

"Nothing!" Meg replied. "It's just he was so eager. The way he smiled? He looked just like a little kid. He really loves you, Mistress!" Meg giggled and blushed some more.

Sookie could feel the lump forming in her throat. The Eric who met her tonight was not that man. The Eric who met her tonight was someone else. "He is pretty special," Sookie nodded. "So, where are those clothes?" and Sookie followed Meg to a bedroom.

Sookie wondered if this was what Eric felt each time she had deserted him in the past, this disorientation and regret. Even though she knew he was in the building, she found her heart aching. It was like the bond, but different. She knew she was supposed to be angry, but she was more of something else. Sookie was worried. All this time she had been so sure she understood Eric, that when she said something he knew what she meant. It was one of the things that made him so attractive. Eric Northman got her. She believed it. Now? Now she wasn't so sure and that doubt combined with how Eric was behaving was eating at her.

Sookie looked at the clothing. Her upbringing rebelled at the sight of so much luxury but the Sookie that wanted to make Eric proud pushed that reaction very firmly away. "Let's get busy," she told Meg. "I want everyone in San Antonio to know that the King of these states has the best."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Eric walked back into the office he could tell that his sheriffs were surprised. "False alarm?" Thierry asked.

Eric glanced at him as if questioning what he was saying, but answered the question he knew they all wanted to ask, "She's here."

He saw the quick exchange of looks between them, but they still moved more quickly to their places around the conference table. Eric walked to the chess board and studied Thomas' most recent move. "Interesting gambit," he commented.

"Thank you, Majesty," Thomas replied with a quick bow of his head.

"Resume," Eric commanded, remaining beside the chess board.

Jane nodded to Thierry who stepped forward to stand over the maps on the conference table. "The primary goal is to gain support and a partnership in linking the transmission lines here," and he pointed to a juncture between Louisiana and Texas. "There is a co-generation plant almost at the border that has the best potential for upgrade to receive and transmit both wind and solar in addition to gas and oil. Of the twenty plants we've surveyed in the four state regions, this will be the easiest and least expensive to convert. If we can get the funding and the support from the other two monarchs we should see returns almost immediately."

"Time frame?" Eric snapped.

"Twenty-four to thirty-six months," Thierry provided.

"That's assuming we have wind generation in place to send that way," Jane added. Eric turned his head to look at her and lifted his eyebrow. Jane nodded and continued, "Maxwell has made progress in Baton Rouge. There is a soft commitment to a tax credit deal for the first wind turbine installation. They will be planted here," she showed the approximate location on the map near the juncture of Arkansas and Louisiana. "There is some overlap with the potential fracking wells and the engineers are recommending we do not co-locate." Eric nodded. "We should know within a week's time. If the approval goes through we can have the installation up and running within six months. With the proximity of the lines, returns should be running a little over projections."

Eric's lip curled upward then, "Good work," he said. "That will help and it places us well ahead of schedule. Have you adjusted the financial prospectus to reflect this?"

Thierry shook his head, "Not yet," he confirmed.

"That is a priority. I want it done by tomorrow night. We must have everything in place before we are in San Antonio. We need investors and supporters. Money invests with strength." Eric swept the room with a look that took in the whole group. "Anticipate that there will be a concerted effort to push your numbers. Do not prevaricate or exaggerate. When in doubt, err on the conservative side and make sure you make that known in your footnotes. We will have one shot at this. We need to make the most of the opportunity." Eric tilted his head, and then reached down and moved a piece on the board.

Thomas stepped forward, "We will be ready, Majesty," he said with a courtly bow.

Eric's eyes narrowed, "When do you leave for Lafayette?" he asked.

"Tonight," Thomas responded, his eyes on taking in the play on the table between them.

Eric glanced back at the game, "Should I set aside the board for your return?"

Thomas smiled and stepped closer. He turned his head first one way and then another. He walked halfway around the board, never meeting Eric's eyes. "Interesting move, Majesty," he said and then moved another piece. "Checkmate," he smiled.

Eric's eyebrows rose as he confirmed the trap into which he had fallen. "Then you are ready to leave," he smirked. At the vampire's shrug, Eric lost all signs of humor. "Press hard. The palace must be ready to receive guests. If Thierry is successful he will have company almost immediately. Representatives will want to confirm sites and situation. I need every vampire in that Area registered and the census coordinated with Max here. His household must be ready and the entire premises swept for devices and traps on a regular schedule. If you have deliveries or any kind of repairs, make arrangements for extra security sweeps after every crew leaves. No one outside those you know and who have earned your trust should be unescorted. Make sure the guards are trustworthy."

"It would be helpful to have the services of a telepath…" Thomas said, Sookie's name hanging in the air.

"There is little time," Eric growled, but then he seemed to straighten and his face returned to a more neutral mood. "Ask the housekeeper to leave her a message. She may be able to stop there on her way to Zeus Summit." When Eric turned his eyes back to the group, Max thought he could see anger and something else in the monarch's face. "Leave nothing to chance," he admonished them.

No one viewed the orders as being excessive. Everyone had heard the nightly reports from Rubio. The incursions in Areas 5 and 6 were too precise to be random. There was clearly some mastermind behind what was happening. Rubio felt the actions represented an assessment of sorts. Indira was of the opinion that they were meant to divert resources and attention. Thalia's report, which had been delivered last night, was that whoever was behind it had limitless finances. She agreed it was deliberate and had sent a tracker to see if more could be ascertained about the origin of the vampire and Weres that had been killed by the werepanthers of Hot Shot.

For now, all speed would be applied to secure the remaining Areas and button down both resources and security. Since the fracking operations were the first step in the overall plan, Area 2 would need to be addressed first.

Thomas turned to Thierry, "Don't worry, brother. I will have things all neat and tidy by the time you show up."

"Well, you are hardly the vampire for the job, being English, but I'm sure you'll do your best." Thierry smiled broadly. Lafayette was well known for its Acadian heritage. Thierry, with his French roots, was sure to be a local favorite.

"I'll sharpen all your stakes for you, don't you worry. Oh, and I'll make sure the most bounteous of the Registry are ready for your homecoming," Thomas said, looking at his fingernails.

"Which means you will find the most homely…" Thierry snarled.

"The sourer the face, the sweeter the blood, is what I hear," Thomas said, his face all innocence. Behind him Jane guffawed.

"Don't let your humor get in the way of the business of the kingdom," Eric hissed, his eyes narrowed. Thalia signaled him from the door and he stalked into the hallway.

"What is that about?" Jane asked. "I thought we'd have at least a couple hours to work amongst ourselves, homecoming and all. Trouble in paradise?"

Thierry shifted his eyes towards Max. "Well, Mr. Lee? Any guesses?"

Maxwell looked up from the papers on the desk, his face neutral. He stroked his mustache with his hand, and then slowly shook his head. "You are a terrible liar," Jane hissed. "Keep your secrets, but it's hard to work as a group when we don't know what to expect minute to minute."

"Yes," said Thierry, "He has good business sense, but he is mercurial. His emotions seem to rule him."

Thomas hissed, "You over state it, brother. He is under great strain, but look at what we have accomplished already. We have a plan that we all believe could succeed. What other vampire that you know, Misha included, could have pulled so much from nothing?"

"But it is all for nothing if we can't come up with the table stakes. We are millions short. He tells us nothing, but I don't think there's been any progress with the breather banks," Thierry shrugged.

Jane smiled then, her fangs prominent, "But isn't that your job at Zeus, Frenchman? Seduce the millions?"

Thomas laughed, "I've seen him in action. If we prostitute him carefully we may earn somewhere in the six figures. I think he sucks cock with real distinction," Thierry hissed loudly, "but it's always the ladies who pay best and I hear his skills in tongue spelunking are marginal." Thierry launched himself at Thomas and Max couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

Jane walked over and kicked them both hard. "Stop acting like savages! This is why you can't travel together. You aren't fit for company. Besides, everyone knows I'm the brains in this operation." Thierry hooked her ankle and flipped her. As she landed, Maxwell walked over and rescued a nearby table.

"When is your car leaving, Thomas?" the tall, elegant vampire asked, ignoring the fact that the vampire he was speaking to was caught in a headlock.

"Within the hour," Thomas bit out, flipping himself expertly and reversing holds on Jane.

"Then I would suggest you stop playing and make final arrangements. The King's temper is, as you have observed, short. I wouldn't be keeping your driver waiting in this instance." When Thierry and Jane seemed reluctant to release Thomas, Maxwell placed a couple of kicks himself and the two released their fellow. Thomas immediately rose, straightened his shirt, and left the room at vamp speed.

Maxwell looked at the other two, Thierry was rubbing ribs and Jane, her shoulder, "And I'd get off the floor, if I were you. You are right to observe His Majesty is not patient. From what I can tell he has been without any type of release for several weeks and that is likely to make him violent." Jane and Thierry scrambled to pull themselves upright. "He mentioned a financial prospectus?" Max prompted. Thierry groaned and both sheriffs headed for the computer.

XXxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric stood in the small garden with his second. He was not sure what he thought about this place. It was visually beautiful and there were many species of plant that reminded him of places in his past, but the damp and warmth seemed cloying. Eric found himself much happier with the clean, crisp air of the upper atmosphere, closer to the clouds. It reminded him of the North Sea and flying under full sail.

"I think you should kill him outright. You have justification both by contract and by custom. Your telepath will insist on working with the Weres. It would be a good example to the rest," Thalia hissed. "He acted improperly. Cataliades says he touched her as well."

Eric hissed now, his eyes blazing, "In what way?" he snarled.

"Nothing carnal, nothing violent, but he put his hands on her just the same."

Eric turned, resting his eyes on the small fountain. He took several deep breaths, bringing the smells of this place within him, allowing the turmoil within him to settle. "He is too important to the stability of the Area," he said, not turning around. "To execute him now would make the situation worse." He didn't wait for Thalia's response. "If we demand a limb he will be as good as dead. Pack law will require a succession fight."

"And that's a bad thing?" Thalia snapped. "He has failed over and over again. Who knows what mischief his laziness has caused? There is still the outstanding matter of the guards in Bon Temps. Pam didn't get what was paid for in the coin of the kingdom. I don't consider a Were guard sent here at a discount fair recompense for that insult. Alcide Herveaux is a bad ally and a negligent partner."

"And who is to say we will get someone better? He is the devil we know. Once things are resolved in the Area we can revisit this conversation." Eric turned then, his face stormy, "I am no fan of his either. Personally, I agree with you. His life should be forfeit." Eric glanced upward and Thalia knew he was thinking of Sookie. His hand had traveled to his chest. It was a tell to anyone that the King suffered from the pull of the bond between them. "Demand he submit to having a limb broken, his choice."

"And if he refuses?" Thalia asked.

"Then tell him we will enforce the exact terms of the contract and demand his life," Eric said in a reasonable tone. "What choice does he have? If he breaks the terms of the contract, his Pack will be honor-bound to abjure him. I think he will view a fracture as getting off easy."

"That's because it is," Thalia hissed.

"Indeed," Eric agreed. "Oh, and remind the dog that if any word of this manages to find my Intended, Long Tooth Pack will be looking for a new Packmaster and his children will be orphans." Thalia smiled.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie spent hours working through the list of recommended wardrobe items for the upcoming Summit. A whole room had been transformed into a clothing closet, wheeled racks filling the space with suits, dresses, evening dresses, slacks and casual wear. There were color-coordinated shoes on low racks along with handbags and costume jewelry selections. To the side there were scarves, belts, and a whole box loaded with matching bra and panty sets on a low dresser. '_Pam was thorough_,' Sookie thought. Meg held up a red nightgown that was more air than fabric. When she saw Sookie looking at her, she blushed and folded it back onto the dresser.

Sookie allowed Meg to help her try on the clothes that fit the list Pam provided, identifying what type of outfits would be needed for the meetings and social events on the agenda for the Zeus Summit. The whole affair was scheduled for three days and four nights, but Pam seemed to think that changing clothes often was expected. Sookie thought about other Summits she had attended. She wondered if her remaining in the same outfits during those evenings had somehow negatively reflected on her or on Eric. As she glanced at Meg, she realized she really didn't have anyone to ask. Thalia did not appear to be speaking to her. Pam was out of town and not likely to return. She certainly didn't feel comfortable asking the three sheriffs downstairs. Truth be told, there were moments she wasn't sure she felt comfortable being in the same house with a couple of them. Then she thought of Max. If she could get a minute of his time she was sure he could tell her. Just to be safe, Sookie made enough selections to satisfy every item Pam had listed, and then a few more.

"Well, that will make the phone ring less!" Meg announced. When Sookie looked at her, the question plain on her face, the younger woman smiled easily. "Like your… His Majesty said," The servant stumbled, the smile never slipping, "The local shopkeepers loaned the clothes, on consignment you could say, and they have been wondering when you would be returning the ones you didn't want."

"Oh," Sookie said softly. She looked over the racks. "What about Eric? We should make sure he has everything he needs."

"Oh, that's already done!" Meg laughed. "Miss Pam took care of the King first thing. She is a shopping wonder!" Somehow the servant's answer didn't make Sookie feel good. Meg glanced at her watch, "Goodness, look at the time! You must be hungry." Sookie's stomach chose that moment to growl and Meg looked at her merrily. "Let me call downstairs. I'll bet your dinner is ready. It's a beautiful night. Do you want to eat on the roof?"

"Sure," Sookie nodded. "I'll just go downstairs and see if Eric wants to join me," she added.

"Oh, gosh," Meg said, her face dropping a little. "I thought he told you. The King left me with instructions that he has meetings all night and I should just fix you something and not bother him." When she saw Sookie's face flush red she stammered, "I'm sorry. I really thought you knew. I'm sure he…"

"It's okay," Sookie said, swallowing hard. "Now that I think about it, if it's all the same to you, I don't think I'm really hungry after all. I'm kind of tired. All that traveling just takes it out of me, I guess. I think I'll just be heading back to the room." Sookie didn't wait for the younger woman to respond. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and she knew if she thought about any of this for one more minute she would cry somewhere people could see, and she'd be damned if she would. Sookie bit her lip hard and focused on the pain. It was something she had learned in her past, in that Before time when she was with Sam Merlotte. Physical pain could make her forget the pain of a broken heart and Sookie had a brief moment when she wondered if that was what was happening, and then she bit harder.

Sookie managed to walk tall and straight down the hallway. She made it past the guards and into the room before she felt her knees trembling. Tears flowing, a sob threatening to escape her, she jammed her fist into her mouth and stumbled into the bedroom. She shut the doors firmly behind her and sank down next to the bed. She pressed her face into the quilt, allowing the thick fabric to stifle the sounds of her weeping.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was close to dawn when Eric entered the suite. Charles bowed to him and James opened the door. The vampire thought he saw a rebuke from the younger Were, but when he looked sharply, the Were bowed, his face carefully deferential. As Eric walked into the sitting area he could smell her and the ache in his chest seemed to ratchet up a few more degrees. He found his gums itched and his fangs were descending. He cursed himself for his own weakness. Perhaps Thalia was right. Perhaps she would be the death of him.

He looked toward the open doors of the bedroom. He could smell her. He realized there had been a moment in the elevator ride up here when he had wondered if she would choose to be in his bed. '_I thought we understood each other_,' he thought. '_It was illusion. Even when I speak plainly, who knows what she hears_.' The mystery of Sookie Stackhouse had been one of the attractions. She had never seemed afraid of him when anyone with sense would have run. She had treated him like he was someone she could befriend, and it had allowed him to show a side that few ever saw. Eric wondered now if everything he had come to believe was wrong, if she was just too ignorant to understand her situation. He couldn't hold onto that thought, he knew he was being unfair. Sookie had demonstrated time and again cunning which was rare in humans, but then again, she wasn't really human. If he thought of her as Fae, her cunning wasn't such a surprise. She was, in many ways, Niall Brigant's child.

Eric walked to the bedroom door and looked inside. The smell of her tears came to him first. They smelled lightly of salt and something else that reminded him of spring rain. There was freshness to the scent, a delicacy. Then he caught a slightly different scent. "_It must mean her monthlies_,' he thought. This was his favorite time of the month. She smelled sweeter and the blood that was available now was best. He remembered her embarrassment their first time but she had warmed to the experience.

She was in his bed, her long, golden hair spread behind her. She was curled in the middle, his pillow clutched in her arms. Eric felt himself stiffen, the center of his chest pulling toward her. Eric shut his eyes. He wanted to harden his heart to her, but he knew, looking at her, he couldn't. With a sigh, he dropped his clothes, raised the blankets and slid into bed. He loosened her fingers from his pillow and shifted her a little further from him.

"Eric," she sighed, as even in her sleep she sought him out. He felt the bond within him loosen and heard the purr that sprang, unasked, from his own chest. She clutched at him, her fingers curling, a small sound escaping her that could have been a sob. Shaking his head, he conceded defeat. He rolled her gently and spooned himself behind her. Her fingers automatically wrapped themselves with his and she sighed, a smile settling on her face. "Love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," he answered. He lay there, surrounded by her smell and feeling at peace as day death found him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie awoke with a sense of well-being that she hadn't felt in weeks. She snuggled back into a cool barrier that she knew was him and she felt her lips turn up. '_Home_' her heart sang. She flexed her fingers to find that there were other fingers mixed in. "Eric," she whispered and a smile spread across her face. Sookie didn't need to open her eyes to see him behind her and around her. '_It will be okay_,' her heart told her and she believed it because she had to.

She wondered if she could just stay in bed all day, reveling in his closeness, even though he lay in day death. Then her stomach rumbled loudly and her bladder reminded her of other needs. She crawled out from under his arm and made her way to the bathroom. She took care of everything and then headed for the shower. '_Best thing I can do is my part to make the kingdom work,_' she told herself. '_I won't spend all day lying around in bed when I know he's trying so hard_.'

Sookie showered and changed. She took care to pull her hair back in an attractive and professional look, and she even did some light make up. '_Putting on my war paint_,' she joked to herself, trying to feel braver about facing the day. She stood beside the bed, looking at Eric's face. He was still on his side, his arm outstretched. Sookie could have just crawled right back under the covers, but she sniffed and stood tall. "I am yours," she said aloud and found herself listening to the sound of her own voice for any sign that she was less than sincere.

Holding her head high, she headed into the hallway. Titus was there. "Morning," she smiled at him. He nodded in return but didn't say anything. Sookie tried not to read too much into it. She walked to the elevator to find Saul. She put a bright smile on her face, "Nice to see you, Saul. Don't you ever sleep?"

"Morning back at you, Mistress," he returned. "I find I just don't need as much as I used to. Course, there might be times I might just get a little shut eye right here," He jerked his chin towards a little stool sitting in the corner of the elevator car.

"Don't blame you much," Sookie said brightly. "Guess you don't get many calls, especially during the day."

"Having you around makes a difference," he acknowledged. "It's a good difference too. Nice to have folks around who aren't so busy they can't stop to chat," He smiled broadly.

Sookie found herself dipping into his head. She was surprised to find he was thinking about Queen Sophie-Anne. "You've been here a long time, haven't you?" Sookie said as a way to ease into the conversation. They arrived at the ground floor and Saul opened the door. Sookie realized she was in no hurry to leave and the Were seemed inclined to talk. Sookie thought it must be lonely sitting in an elevator car by yourself just waiting for someone to show up.

"I have been," Saul nodded. "I was here when the little Queen was in residence. Her and Mr. Andre and the boys."

"The boys?" Sookie asked.

"Sigebert and Wybert. Cut ups they were, always good for a laugh, those two."

"Huh," Sookie said, her Crazy Sookie smile automatically plastering on her face. "I never thought of them as all that humorous."

"Most people didn't get that about them," Saul agreed, nodding sagely. "It was hard to see past their outsides, especially if the little Queen Bee didn't know you." Sookie nodded as well. The brothers had been built like rock walls, and they gave the impression of having the same rocks between their ears. "But funny? They had days they would have me almost pissing myself," the old Were snorted, and then he looked guilty, "If you'll pardon the expression, Mistress."

"Sure," Sookie shrugged, "No problem."

Devrah poked her head in the elevator car door then, "Oh, this is where you are!" she said, shaking her head. "I thought you got lost. Your breakfast is all laid out. It's not that nice a day and I thought you might want to eat in the little garden."

Sookie turned her head, automatically giving the housekeeper the same smile she had been giving Saul. "Sure, Devrah, whatever you say." She turned back to the Were, "See you later, Saul!" Sookie stepped into the hall and followed Devrah's tall, straight back toward the little garden space.

They walked down the short corridor and through the wood door. There was a small table set with one chair. It faced the fountain. Sookie looked at the space and turned to Devrah. "Do you think it would be alright if I just ate in the kitchen?" she asked. "I'll stay out of the way."

Devrah looked like she was going to protest, but then she gave a slight smile and nodded, "Sure, Mistress. Whatever you want."

Sookie dipped into her head. She could hear that the housekeeper was worried the telepath would spy on her and her staff and use what she saw for mischief like Melanie had in the past. Sookie couldn't help herself. She dipped further to see what the housekeeper thought about the donors and the Registry and all the changes. What she found was that Devrah had been glamoured. The housekeeper had a sense that the donors were gone and that was for the best for everyone. She had no sense of alarm or concern. She was happy with the palace and happy with her position. She was hoping Sookie wouldn't try to micromanage her.

Sookie sat down while Devrah started moving around the kitchen. '_I guess I shouldn't be surprised_,' Sookie thought. '_I don't like screwing around with people's heads, but who's the fool here? Gran used to say that ignorance is bliss, and Devrah is sleeping just fine at night. Would leaving her carrying the burden of these memories around really be kinder?_'

Just then Devrah was back at the table and set up a place setting. The cutlery rang dully against the stainless steel countertop. Sookie smiled at the housekeeper and asked, "You think you could have someone go get those account books for me? Oh, and if you have a minute, maybe you could join me for a cup of coffee? I'd like to hear about everyone who came around looking for money."

"Sure, Mistress, I think I can do that," Devrah agreed. "I'll go get the books and the checkbooks myself. You just sit right here and eat a bite or two. You look like you haven't had a good meal since you left us."

"Well, I have been living with vampires," Sookie said and she made her voice light. "Not all of those palaces understand the true luxury of providing first class meals like we do here." Sookie could see the chef at the large range smile briefly and she knew he was pleased. In no time at all there was a plate of eggs and sausage set in front of her with a large cup of coffee. He also gave her a bowl of grits and some cheese on the side. "Now someone knows how to eat Southern," Sookie smiled up at him, purposely letting her eyes go warm and her accent go broad.

"Some know quality when they see it too," the chef answered back and gave her a wink. Sookie made a point of tucking into the food with some enthusiasm. By the time Devrah returned, most of the grits and sausage were gone. She was almost ready for her second cup of coffee and the chef was asking if she'd like seconds.

The next few hours Sookie and Devrah poured over the books. Devrah confirmed those checks that needed to be made out and signed. As Sookie shook her hand out, dropping the pen to the countertop, she asked, "Do you know if this bank offers online checking?" Devrah promised she would call the bank and have that information for the telepath later that day. Once all the immediate bills were handled, Devrah pulled out a list of names and phone numbers with other contact information that the guards had assembled. These were people who had either presented themselves or contacted the palace looking for payments. "Were many of these folks vampires?" Sookie asked.

"I think a number of them were," Devrah confirmed. Sookie looked back at the list and noted that there had been nothing written down to say who was or wasn't another species.

Behind them the door opened, and Shari walked into the kitchen. She looked a little surprised to see Sookie, but then she smiled, "Good morning, Mistress." Sookie could see the Were knew her way around, and no one seemed surprised to see her. She grabbed a cup of coffee and as she walked past the chef swatted her on the behind. She turned and growled playfully, and then headed out to where Sookie knew there was a little patio area. Sookie stood and told Devrah she would be right back; she wanted to grab her laptop. Shari had been coming back inside for something and said, "Don't shift yourself. I'll run right up and get it for you," and she took off at a lope.

Sookie used the time she was waiting to look around the kitchen. The chef was bustling behind the range. He had a couple helpers who were working with groceries that appeared to have been delivered earlier. Sookie dipped into each and found the same glamour at work she had noticed with Devrah. Most of their memories were intact. The job had been done with some precision. Then Sookie started to pick up other thoughts. She could tell that these people were pleased to be working for Eric. They liked him. They were also pleased that Sookie had reintroduced the house rules and everyone was getting along better with the new sheriffs. One of the women chopping vegetables was having clear thoughts about having been in a large group that had been out drinking last night and the three new sheriffs were featured prominently in her thoughts as being part of the group.

Sookie pulled back to herself when Shari put the laptop down in front of her. Sookie booted up, launched her browser, and logged into the Bill Compton vampire database. She pushed keys as quickly as she could to cut short the silly home page that still had red gothic lettering and a theme song that reminded her of "The Addams Family." Not having any better idea, Sookie started checking the first name on the list. '_Going to be one long day_,' she sighed, mentally counting a good fifty names on the paper.

Every record had an 'updated as of' date. Sookie saw that the information associated with the first name, Charles Clancy, had been updated just a couple of weeks ago. Sookie figured that what she was seeing was probably the result of the recent work of Thomas and Max's doing. She clicked through screens that listed current addresses and pertinent information regarding each vampire, and whether they were associated with a nest. While she couldn't see any reason the kingdom would owe this person money, she couldn't really see a reason they didn't.

It was on the third name that Sookie found something. When she looked at the required photograph on the record she had a nagging feeling. She felt she had seen this vampire before. That prompted Sookie to click through the couple of screens that allowed the user to bring up former residences. The fields confirmed that the vampire, Randy, had moved to New Orleans from Dallas. Having that information, she found she did remember his face. She had met him that night at Stan's house, the night when so many were shot and Eric had tricked her into taking his blood.

Then something else on the page caught her eye. It took her a minute to put it together. It was the date he had moved to Louisiana. Randy had become a resident shortly after Hurricane Katrina. '_That's odd_,' Sookie thought. '_Most folks were moving out, not moving in_.' Out of nowhere, Sookie remembered a conversation she had had with Eric many years ago. He had told her that all vampires spied on each other. The telepath found herself staring at the information on the screen as the possibilities clicked into place.

Sookie started to list dates at the top of the piece of paper. She knew the date of Katrina. She also remembered the date Felipe de Castro had taken over the kingdom and killed the Queen. She realized she was not entirely sure when they had killed Victor Madden. Devrah was walking past and Sookie asked, "Sorry to bother you, but do you remember when Victor went to his final death?" Devrah not only remembered, she gave the exact day, and Sookie couldn't help notice the note of satisfaction in the woman's tone. Sookie looked at the dates, and then added one more, the date Eric had been named king.

She started back at the first name again. She clicked through screens until she came to the right one. Charles Clancy had come from Alabama. His date of arrival was shortly after the takeover. Sookie placed a star next to his name. She slowly worked through the entire list. Some names weren't on the database, and Sookie wondered if Packs maintained a similar directory, allowing them to keep tabs on their members. She also knew that just because a person wasn't in the directory, it didn't mean they weren't vampire, just that they hadn't been documented. Sookie made her notes. There was a male vampire who moved from North Carolina and another from Iowa around the time of the takeover. There were a couple vampires who had come from Mississippi after Katrina. There was also one who had moved here from Michigan just a week after Eric was named King. "_And these are just the ones we know about_,' Sookie thought. She looked at the stars on the page and wondered if one or maybe more of these vampires were really spies living in her kingdom.

By the time Sookie finished researching the names and making notes it was well past lunch time. The chef put a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich and a small green salad beside her. Sookie smiled her thanks, and started Googling the names she hadn't located in Bill Compton's directory.

Devrah had been in and out of the kitchen, busy with her staff. When she sat back down at the counter it was already late in the afternoon. "I am sorry," she said with a shake of her head. "It's been so busy getting everything ready for all the traveling, what with Mr. Thomas leaving last night and all the sorting and packing for the Zeus Summit." She looked down at an envelope that she was holding. Sookie could see her own name written on it in Eric's bold hand. "This was left with the lists of tasks. It was tucked between a couple folders and I just didn't see it right away." She held it out to Sookie. The housekeeper was clearly broadcasting her fear. Something like this had happened in the past, and she had been punished for it by having to watch those she cared for be hurt by the vampires who had been here.

"It's no big thing," Sookie said quickly, smiling to cover up her peeking. "Happens all the time."

"Thank you, Mistress," the housekeeper said, not bothering to hide how relieved she was. "Is there anything else I can get you? You okay?"

"I'm fine," Sookie shrugged, but in her mind she was panicking. '_Why wouldn't Eric have left it for me upstairs?_' she was thinking. '_Why didn't he wake me up? Is he sending me away?'_

Devrah smiled and walked away, humming a tune to herself. Sookie waited until she could tell no one was looking at her to open the letter. The first thing she noticed is that Eric had dated it. That seemed unusual. Then she looked at the greeting. He didn't call her Lover or any of the other sweet names he had for her.

_Sookie,_

_Thomas must travel to Lafayette immediately to organize Area 2. Everything must be ready to receive representatives from both Texas and Oklahoma at the conclusion of the Summit. It is critical that everyone there be loyal to the kingdom._

_I want you to travel there, ahead of the Summit and screen the staff. I would consider this a personal favor._

He had signed it with a single, large 'E'.

Sookie looked at the clock and found she was mentally counting down to Eric's hour of rising. '_Not soon enough_!' she thought. She had been feeling insecure and off balance ever since Alcide Herveaux dropped the bomb about the donors. She came home to New Orleans, unsure about how to talk this through with Eric, and how they could make this right between them. Eric had done nothing to help. He had avoided her. He had blocked their bond. She looked down at the note in her hand and she crumpled it with a growl. '_Now this?_' she found herself mentally yelling. '_You think you can push me around and treat me like I'm the hired help? Well, you have another thing coming, Buster!_'

Sookie knew her face was red. Saul took one look at her as she stalked into his elevator and turned deliberately forward, pushing the buttons that took the elevator to the top floor. As soon as the door opened, Sookie took the turn back to the room that held all the clothes meant for the Zeus Summit. She walked over to the dresser and grabbed the red peignoir Meg had held up earlier.

"We'll see how you like these apples, Mr. Northman!" Sookie growled again, and then stomped back to their bedroom suite.


	23. Chapter 23 - Charging the Mark

Chapter 23 – Charging the Mark

**Author's Note:** It has been an unsettled time in my house, and it feels like the turning of things has come early. My thanks to both Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy. Your kindness and support means a great deal to me. Thank you for giving of your talent so freely.

To my readers and especially those who leave comments , those identified and guests alike, I hope this meets with your approval.

**Nautical Note:** When you are racing sailboats, there is an art to lining up at the start of the race. It's not like racehorses, where there is a gate, or runners where there is a hard and distinct line. Instead you are milling about with other sailboats, sailing up to the line and then tacking to sail back, all the while avoiding your competitors and trying not to cross the imaginary line that stretches between some fixed object, like a buoy, and the marker on a starter boat. If you cross the line too soon, before the horn blows, you have to turn around, sail back and cross again. You watch the clock and judge the distance, and if your skills are good and luck is with you, you are able at the signal, to charge the mark and fly ahead of your fellows into clean air.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Las Vegas:**

"How is he doing?" Felipe de Castro asked Angie, his child and now his second.

"The same," she said flatly. The tall, thin woman was stretched out on a padded chaise, cucumbers cooling her closed eyes, her manicured hand hanging over the end of the chair above her head. Angie knew that this position made her breasts lie almost flat against her chest and showed off the slight concavity between belly and hip. Felipe might favor females in his bed but there was something about androgyny that attracted him.

"Did you get a timeframe?" the King asked, a note of irritation creeping into his questioning.

'_Shit, tell me he isn't missing that dickhead_,' Angie thought. "No, and I thought it best not to get too specific. What we don't know can't be held against us later." The female vampire shifted slowly, giving every appearance of being both relaxed and bored. Time stretched but Angie could tell her Maker was not relaxing. This time in his night garden was usually restorative, but since he had started things in motion he had become increasingly tense. Rather than allow him to work himself into yet another round of questions and answers, Angie chose to deflect him. "Oh, and I wish you would stop sending those fools to stir shit in Louisiana. It's a wasted effort at the moment and a needless drain of resource and attention. Northman isn't going anywhere. From what I hear, he's likely to self-destruct, so why expose yourself? Focus on where there is something to gain," She could almost hear her Maker's teeth grinding. '_He knows I'm right_,' she thought, carefully remaining still. '_He knows he needs to stop indulging his emotions_.'

Felipe didn't speak for some time. Then he said, "Of course, you are right, Angie. As you are about so many things." Felipe paused again. Angie supposed this was to give her the sense that he was putting proper weight to her request. She knew that he had been toying with the idea of abandoning the harassment of the Louisiana King, but he didn't know she had overheard his conversation. He sighed and she found it hard to maintain a neutral face. "I will call today. It is as you say. There is no reason to continue that campaign at present." Angie waited. He would want something for what he had presented as a concession. "Did you speak with him personally?"

And there it was. Angie knew the King was not referring to the Viking. "Of course not. Everything went through intermediaries. You hear the gossip. He's doing very well, but with each success the danger around him escalates. Everyone knows his work because no one can tell it's him. There are those who try to copycat, but he is a master."

"Always so talented," Felipe agreed.

"Which is why you knew he was the only one for this job," Angie purred. Had they been talking about anyone else, she was sure De Castro would have caught the thin thread of sarcasm in her tone, but he was too busy indulging in memories and he trusted her.

"It is hard not to feel that I had something to do with it, his success," Felipe agreed and then with that he finally seemed to relax, satisfied.

Angie shifted a little to bring her hips more fully flat. '_Soon he will be just one more treasured memory_,' she thought with some satisfaction. There was a saying about hell and scorned women, but just because it was an old adage didn't make it any less true. All the pieces were in place. As soon as the job was done, the little trails of evidence would begin to surface. Angie was sure she had chosen her agent wisely. After all, there was another little saying that was just as true. Still waters did run deep.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**New Orleans**

Like every night for over a thousand years, sentience returned like a great wave to Eric Northman. Tonight did not start differently, and then it did.

For every vampire there is a helplessness that is part of their day death. It is the certainty that at this time even the strongest vampire is vulnerable. Whether in day death or in twilight, there is little they can do to save themselves if danger finds them. It is why from the time of their first making a vampire is schooled in the need to keep a resting place secret. If secrecy is not adequate, security must make up the difference. For all his long years, when Eric had control of his unlife, when he wasn't under a command by his Maker, he had taken care that his resting place be secure.

Tonight, as he lay in twilight, there was a sense that things were not right. He awoke with a strange, unsettled feeling. His eyes snapped open and he found himself almost nose to nose with his Intended.

"Jesus, Eric! You scared the daylights out of me!" she yelled, rocking back quickly. Eric sat up just as quickly, the blanket falling from his bare chest to puddle around his hips.

The Viking raked his eyes over her, taking in both how she was dressed and the state of the room. Sookie sat on the bed, legs crossed. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and some soft shorts. She had wound her hair around itself in a loose, long coil that hung forward over her shoulder. Eric could detect signs of makeup that had been rubbed off. Her lips were just a little too rosey and there were mascara smudges under her eyes. The room was uncharacteristically messy. There were clothes on the floor and on the chair. It looked as if his telepath had not been able to decide what to wear and in the process, had sampled half the closet. He caught sight of something red toward the end of the bed and he lifted it up. He dangled the short garment by spaghetti strings to reveal ribbons of cloth caught in some fine mesh designed to expose and then cover. His lips curved up as he imagined her breasts playing peek-a-boo with him and his fangs descended.

"What did you have in mind with this?" he asked, turning the see-through lingerie first one way and then another.

"I was thinking I'd seduce you so you'd stop being such a rat," Sookie replied in a matter of fact tone. "I figured once I had your mind on your dick I could work you around to talking with me." When Eric's eyebrows rose, Sookie shrugged, "Yeah, pretty shallow, even for me."

Eric's expression turned speculative, "Who made you believe you were shallow?" he asked.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Don't even pretend you haven't heard it, because I know you have." She bit her lip and looked away, her bare feet crossing in front of her. "You know Phoebe thinks I'm beneath you? She thinks by you being with me you are betraying vampires."

Eric shrugged, "She is a traditionalist." Saying it reminded him that he needed to maintain some distance. He could see in her face the minute she realized he had withdrawn from her, and he felt a momentary pang in his chest. Schooling his expression, he turned to swing his feet to the ground and rise from the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sookie asked.

"I have meetings that need my attention," he said with a casual smile.

"Don't you even start that shit with me again!" Sookie growled.

"And what would you be talking about, Sookie? I am not sure that I understand you," Eric said, his voice perfectly reasonable. Sookie looked up at his carefully neutral face and she growled louder.

"You're treating me like I'm just some stranger, Eric! What the hell?" He tried to maintain his reserve. He could feel her confusion, and then her hurt mixed with anger battering at him. He checked the separation that was keeping his own bond in check.

"Well, Sookie, it would appear that we are just that, strangers to one another. We talk, but there is no true understanding between us. We now share a bond, but it doesn't seem to work as it would between vampires. There is no true clarity, it only serves to complicate issues." Sookie grabbed his hands in her own and he looked down at them, their hands together. "Perhaps this was just some dream," he said in a way that was as much for himself as it was for her.

Sookie tightened her grip and pulled against him. "Well, it is for me too!" she said, her words tinged with a hint of desperation. Eric looked at her, and although he kept his bond closed, he let the hurt he was feeling show on his face. He knew it was a test, a show of vulnerability meant to demonstrate to himself that in the end, she could not really understand him.

He was proven wrong. She saw. His telepath looked in his eyes, and without words or the truth of the bond, she saw his pain. Her eyes widened, "Oh, Eric!" she sighed, and she pulled herself up onto her knees, using their entwined hands as leverage, and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you!" she whispered in his ear and she stroked his hair. "I am so sorry!" she told him. Her scent was enhanced by the scent of tears. She was crying, and he could feel the moisture against his neck and cheek.

"You know I don't like your tears," he whispered back. Her arms were around him, soothing and stroking. His heart which should not know pain, ached. He remembered a time she had held him like this, her stroking bringing him this unreasonable sense of safety and well-being. He thought about the room he had tried to recreate next door for her, for them. He brought his own arms around her in return, and buried his face in her neck. "Min älskade," he murmured.

"Jag älskar dig," she said in return, placing wet kisses on his neck and cheek.

When she pulled back from him, he could see the traces of those tears, but her eyes were dry. "Do you remember that time when you lost your memory? I think that's the last time I felt this way with you," she told him, and she softly stroked his cheek.

Eric found his mouth twitching with a smile. It was these moments, when they found themselves thinking the same thing at the same time that gave him hope. "I remember certain aspects of that time more clearly than others," he teased, and he ran his hand up her thigh.

"You are a pig!" she laughed, slapping at him. Sookie sniffed once, and then ran her hand quickly over her cheeks, wiping away the last remnants of her tears. The look she gave him from under her eyelashes was tentative. He could see her make up her mind and she raised her face to stare at him, her eyes open and unclouded. "Tell me about the donors, Eric."

Eric shook his head. He could feel his anger returning. It didn't matter how he tried to heal this thing between them, she was not going to let it go. He could feel his own lips thin, and he pulled away to stand up. She came scrambling across the bed, grabbing at his arm, and then as her hands slipped, throwing herself forward and wrapping her arms around his middle, her face pressing against his back. "Sookie, let go," he told her. She just tightened her grip, turned her head against him, and bit the top of his butt!

Just like that, Eric felt the anger drain from him. How could he stay mad at this crazy woman? When he hesitated, Sookie said, "I'm not angry, Eric, really I'm not. Frankly, I don't know what I think at this point. What I do know is I didn't understand what you were telling me. I think if I understood more about vampires and the way they see things, I wouldn't have been surprised."

Eric turned around, allowing her to keep her arms around him. She stared up at him, even when his rousing cock brushed against her. The sight of her mouth and guileless eyes so close to his awakening erection caused him to stiffen further. He found his gaze turning from interested to needing. She understood him again. Her cheeks flushed just a bit, the faintest pink blossoming beneath her skin. Her mouth opened, and her tongue dipped to lick him, her eyes never leaving his.

Eric watched her, his finger stroking her cheek. "Do you mean that, Sookie?" He couldn't keep the challenge from his voice. How many times had she agreed to something only to deny it later? Eric was sure he could count each instance, but knew if he did it would only serve to harden his heart. He knew Thalia was right. There had been many nights that he had been distracted by his Intended's games to the point of endangering himself and all those around him. It had been provocative. Sookie's whiplash sensibilities and hair trigger temper kept him guessing, off balance, in a way he had not experienced in a very long time.

Sookie Stackhouse had tricked him and piqued his interest. She had cajoled him and teased him. One by one, she had scaled the walls he had constructed around himself. Piece by piece she had picked apart the knots and snares that years under Appius' attentive tutelage had built around his emotions.

Eric remembered the night in Jackson when he had laid himself bare before her. It had been a promise as much to himself as to her that he would place no barrier between them. His reward had been the bitterness of knowing she did not accept things he could not change. Looking at her now, her eyes so soft, her mouth asking him for his help, he wondered if this was just another lesson that his Maker would approve, a demonstration of the folly of caring too much. "I tried that once. I had the impression I bored you," he told her.

To his surprise, Sookie didn't deny it. "You're right," she told him. "I wasn't ready to hear it. I was thinking about myself. Truth be told? I was a little miffed because you said the only reason you were telling me was because Pam had pushed you into doing it. I'm not proud of it, but I was jealous of Pam."

Eric's smile came swiftly, "Pam has been jealous of you too, Lover."

Sookie smiled up at him and shrugged, "But it did mean something to me that you tried to tell me." Sookie took his hand then and sat back, pulling at him to rejoin her on the bed. "Please, Eric. I don't want to wake up another morning feeling like you and I are not on the same side of things. I love you. I'm yours, and that means that I choose to live in this world," Sookie turned his hand and kissed it, then looked at him again. "But I need to know the rules. I can't keep stumbling around because when I make a mistake here, it means someone dies."

"Death is a part of who we are," Eric replied, but he squeezed her hand and then followed her, positioning himself with his back against the headboard. Sookie lifted his arm and scooted forward so that her head was against his chest and her leg thrown over his. Eric leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"We sure are a pair," Sookie murmured, kissing his chest. Eric nodded and drew a deep breath, taking in her scent and holding it, like something precious within him. "Owen explained it would have been dangerous to let them go," Sookie said quietly. Eric glanced down at her, but she was looking toward the door.

"That is so," he nodded, "But that was not the only reason. What was done was expected. If I had let them live, there are many among us who would have decided that I had become less than vampire. It would have been a signal that I was not worthy. If I was not willing to do this hard thing, what else would I balk at doing? Part of the reason I was chosen was because I have a reputation as a warrior. I am known as someone capable of enforcing through violence. It seems cruel to you, but it was not really a choice. I know you can not understand that."

"I don't like it," Sookie told him, "But hearing you explain it, I understand it a little better."

"I tell you this because I have told you all about me, Sookie, but if you share this with anyone, even those who respect me, it will hurt me. I did not want to do this thing, but if I released them or sent them away it would have damaged me, damaged us," Eric closed his eyes and found that, for a moment, he could feel that lost man again, the one that awoke with a monster in a cave a thousand years ago. "It takes everything I have to keep us safe every day. I could not allow any chance that I would be seen as weak, even if that made me a monster."

Sookie looked at her Eric. "You are no monster, Eric Northman. You are the bravest man, well, vampire I know. I know there is some answer to all this and I'm going to think on it really hard for both of us," Sookie then smiled up at him and Eric couldn't help but smile back. Sookie turned her head to kiss his chest again, and then feathered her fingers across his abdomen. "Any luck with the banks?" she asked.

"No," Eric could feel his own frustration and then tamped it down. "The contact we have been given has had no success. I suspect if I were willing to travel to New York, there might be some who could be persuaded, but I am reluctant to head into that territory." Eric had never met the New York King. That, in itself, was unusual. With Eric's age and the relatively few vampires that held positions of authority, most had at least been introduced.

He glanced down. He could almost smell the telepath thinking. He could see her mouth was pursed. Then she spoke, "Do you think if I were to go and sit in, that would help?"

Eric found he was touched by her offer. She had only just returned to New Orleans and he could see the signs of fatigue around her eyes. "Perhaps, Lover," he told her, falling back to using his favorite endearment for her. "But I think it would only serve to confirm that the real reason is a reluctance to help vampires."

Sookie nodded, "I hear it from the folks I've been reading during those contract talks. Even those fellas in Kentucky who knew Isaiah pretty well weren't exactly anxious to invite him into their homes. It's not like the Fellowship…"

"No, it is not like that anymore," Eric agreed. "Now it is more subtle. It is not said out loud, but implied." Eric shrugged. "It is much harder to overcome. When it was blatant you could put a word to it. Now it is too easily denied."

Sookie ran her fingers through the hair that trailed down from Eric's navel. She combed it one way and then another. "How much do we need?" she asked.

"$18 million," Eric told her. Sookie's fingers stilled. She had been so proud of the money in her account. She felt like a rich woman for the first time, but $18 million dollars? She couldn't conceive of that kind of money.

"Shit, Eric! Who has that kind of cash?"

She knew Eric was smiling above her, "Banks. Vampires," he said reasonably.

"But we don't!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Not at the moment," Eric confirmed. It occurred to Eric that he should probably discuss his financial worth with Sookie and explain their assets. It ran against all his training, but he recalled Pam telling him that money was the number one cause for divorce. As he was thinking about how to explain it, Sookie looked up at him.

"You hungry?" she asked. "I know I kind of surprised you, but if you would like your supper," and she shifted to rise to her knees. Sookie straddled his lap, her hands on his shoulders. "Why don't you eat and we can get cleaned up?"

Eric looked into his Beloved's face. She was smiling gently and her eyes were warm. Somehow it was all good between them again, he knew that she was a mystery to him, and he found himself grateful. "I am hungry," he agreed, "but I find I would rather talk first. It occurs to me, Älskade, that we have a habit of feeding and fucking before we talk. I want to try changing the order of things," and his smile overtook him as he saw the blush rise in her cheeks, "If that meets with your approval."

"Well hell, Eric," Sookie stammered, "We don't have to fuck if you don't want to…"

The growl escaped his throat before he even realized it. "That is the point, Lover," he told her, his voice low with just a hint of snarl. "You have been gone too long. I intend to fuck you. I intend to make you cry out and beg," Eric opened the bond between them then, letting her feel his need for her. "There are many places we have yet to explore, my Sookie, and I wish to hear you screaming my name in each of those places." Sookie managed a small, strangled 'Eep' noise and Eric could smell the sweetness that was her intensify, just as the flush under her skin turned from rose to something darker. He hooded his eyes then, making his predator step back and allowing the man to come forward. "I missed you," he told her simply, running his thumb across her lips.

Sookie shifted uncomfortably, and then sat back on her legs, her butt resting on Eric's thighs. "Fuck a zombie, Eric! You sure have a way of sweet talking a girl!" and the telepath started fanning herself with her hand. Eric threw his head back then and laughed. Sookie smiled and then she laughed too. The Viking pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, and positioning them both so that she was resting against the headboard and he could rest his head on her chest. He liked listening to her heart beating and the swoosh of her blood as it coursed through her veins.

Sookie's hand stroked his hair. "Money is pretty important to vampires, isn't it?" Sookie asked.

"Not money in and of itself," Eric answered her, "But the power it represents? Yes, money is important for that reason."

Sookie's eye caught the red nightgown that lay crumpled toward the foot of the bed. She thought of all the clothes she had just picked out and the prices on the labels she couldn't help but notice. "You sure I need all those new clothes for San Antonio?" she asked. "I have plenty of business clothes already…"

"When you are hunting money, Lover, it is important to appear as if you have no need of it," Eric was talking in an even and reasonable way, but Sookie could feel his intensity through the bond. She could tell this was important. "Money is more than power. It is a shield against those who would seek to take or hurt. When you are in the role of the seeker, as we are now, it is most important that all details appear perfect. Whether it is following the customs of vampires or the appearance of the King's Intended, nothing can distract from the appearance that we belong and can be trusted to make more money," Eric turned his head to meet her eyes. "Do you understand?" he asked. Eric didn't look away from her until he could sense her agreement through the bond as well as the nodding of her head. When he was satisfied, he turned back to contemplating the waistband of the shorts she wore. He popped the button and unzipped them, He carefully turned back each half, exposing the sparse border of hair that could be seen just above lace waistband of her panties. He hummed a little as he played gently with the hair that was there. "I have not yet thanked you for the loan you made the kingdom," he said gently.

"Well, it's our money, Eric," Sookie shrugged.

"No, Sookie. It is your money by right," Eric shifted a little, bringing his nose a little closer to her center and causing her to blush further when he inhaled sharply. When he released his breath, he said, "Every woman should have her own money. You should not be dependent on anyone for things you wish for yourself. If you were different, I would have given you an account, but you would have accused me of all bad things and thrown it back in my face."

"Guess you know me pretty well!" Sookie smiled.

Eric allowed his fingers to stray further, running his fingertips slowly along her lower lips under the cloth of her shorts. He pushed his digits between her thighs and Sookie shifted her legs apart to give him easier access. "There will be those who watch the preparations for my Coronation and use it to gauge my strength. You have removed a worry. I am grateful," he purred.

Eric could feel that his fairy was becoming restless beneath him, so he shifted to pin her a little more securely in place, then resumed his unhurried stroking. Above him Sookie made a noise that was almost a moan. Eric chuckled and he could feel her physically still beneath him. "Can you believe that Alcide?" she huffed. He could tell she was trying to distract both herself and him, and her opening had the desired effect. Eric could feel the growl forming in his chest, his dislike of the Packmaster dismissing for the moment all thoughts of teasing his woman further.

"You waste yourself on those dogs," the Viking snarled.

He felt the minute she made the connection, and there was some small part of him that rejoiced. "You are going to hurt him, aren't you?" When Eric didn't respond, Sookie asked, "Are you going to kill him?"

Eric turned his head slowly and met her eyes. He made sure his expression gave away nothing. "He deserves death," he said, allowing no inflection to color his response.

Sookie's eyes widened. He could feel her protest forming and then, she did something he didn't expect. Sookie bit her lip, nodded her head in a short, jerky motion and said, "Yup, I expect he does."

"You surprise me, Sookie," Eric said slowly. He turned his head as if he half-expected that what he had heard would change if he looked at her from a different angle. "I expected you to protest, defend him."

"I expect you did," she agreed, her eyes sad. "I don't want you to hurt him, Eric. He has a wife and children, but if it's his safety or ours? Eric, from now on I'm choosing us every time." Eric let his pride flow to her. He could see her eyes widen and then warm.

"You do understand what you are saying, Sookie?" When she nodded, he decided to push it. "So, if Thalia went there tonight and killed him, you would not protest?" Sookie nodded, and when he relaxed, he could feel her question, so he answered it, "No, I won't have him killed, but he will be punished," Eric turned his head to look at her. "His actions were witnessed. He has played a part in the troubles there."

"Yeah, maybe more than you know," Sookie mumbled. She knew immediately he'd heard, so she took a deep breath. "His home office was bugged. That's probably how the bad guys knew things."

Eric shook his head and huffed in disgust, "Pam has never liked him. He isn't even smart enough to secure the safety of his own. I lost vampires in that Area. The only thing that saves him is that I don't suspect him of directing the kill. If things weren't so unstable I would remove him. He is one more variable than I need right now."

"This really is how you think, isn't it? Everyone is just pieces moving around to you, aren't they?" Sookie was looking at him, her feelings bordering on worried. He supposed she wondered if that was how he saw her too.

"Strategy does require that I prepare for the future," he told her. "Our future." Eric took her hand and stroked her fingers, one at a time. "Perhaps that seems cold to you?" Sookie shook her head. She knew she had passed a test, but there was a part of her that worried that the outcome might more resemble falling down a rabbit hole than grabbing a brass ring.

"How were the Queens?" Eric asked her. "I know it took longer than you thought to conclude their research deal. I take it Phoebe gave you a hard time."

"She doesn't like vampires and non-vampires mixing much," Sookie agreed. "She pretty much told me not to leave my room during daylight."

"Some vampires feel that every creature should remember their place. Phoebe doesn't socialize much. She has her books and her science. She mainstreams, but only according to her definition of mainstreaming. But surely she came around?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't expect I'll get an invite back any time soon and, if I do?" Sookie fixed Eric with a clear eye, "I'm staying in a hotel. She can pay my expenses all the way!"

Eric smiled up at her, "Thinking like a true business woman," he chuckled. "And your friend, Maude? What did she have to say?"

Sookie's smile faltered a little, "She thinks I should encourage you to marry a vampire and take my place as your consort since I'm not likely to die anytime soon." Eric could feel his telepath's uncertainty, quickly followed by what he thought was her idea of resolve.

Eric avoided her eyes, "And what did you think of that suggestion, Lover?"

"She made it sound practical, Eric. She told me that under the right circumstances, we would live together and you would only have to see your vampire mate occasionally. She told me that it is how kingdoms gain strength."

"That's not what I asked, Sookie," he said, dropping the intonation of his voice so that she had to strain to hear him. "I asked what you would suggest I do."

"Please don't ask me that," Sookie sighed. "I know what a kind and loving person would say. I know what a noble person would say." Sookie looked up to the ceiling, surprised by the quick smart of tears, and then in the same breath feeling exasperated because her reaction was probably fueled as much by hormones as it was by circumstance. "I just don't feel like I can be either person when it comes to something like this."

"It would not be my first choice, Lover, or even my second. I suppose I must consider it, though. It wouldn't be the first time I was whored out. Appius wouldn't even sell me, he would just give my services away," Eric rolled off her and lay on his back. He crossed his arms under his head and stared at the ceiling. "With the right partner and the right contract it might be livable. I would require a clause that there would be no expectation of sharing you, ever." Eric rolled his head to look at her. "I couldn't do that, Sookie. I am too possessive. You need to know that if anyone were to have you now, I would kill them." The way he said it Sookie had no doubt he meant it. There was a part of her that rejoiced that he felt this way, but another part of her that rebelled against being so tightly held by any single person.

Sookie examined her own feelings. If she knew that Eric was headed to some Summit where he was expected to sleep with some Queen, even if it was just for one night, how would she feel about that? "I don't know if I could live with it either," she heard herself say. "I am selfish, Eric. Selfish and self-centered. I don't think I could share you, even if it meant our lives would be easier." Eric smiled then and nodded.

"It would be best if there were another way," he agreed. Sookie stroked his golden hair and sighed.

"And what of the rest of your trip, min krigare kvinna, any other surprises I should know about?" Sookie thought of her conversation with Bellenos. She couldn't see that Eric would be interested in what the elf had to tell her about her family. Somehow it just seemed like something that required more thought before she shared it around. Then she remembered something they had not discussed in a bit.

"Well," she said, "Being cooped up in the Iowa palace so many hours, I did get a lot of time to practice a couple things."

"Do tell," Eric smirked. He rolled on his side and looked down at her bare thigh.

"Well," Sookie started, and then dragged in a ragged breath when her vampire first licked and then dragged his fangs up the inside of one thigh. "I got pretty good at bringing things to me."

Eric had started placing cool, wet kisses between her legs, the damp causing gooseflesh to rise. "Like what, for instance?" he asked, never raising his head from the slow trail he was making up and up.

"Like a glass of water," Sookie said, her breath starting to come in gasps as Eric bit and chewed at the part of the shorts that covered her lady parts. He started dragging the shorts down with his teeth and Sookie raised her hips to help the process along.

"What else?" he asked softly.

"A book…" she stammered. The Viking had returned to the juncture between her legs and had used his hands to stretch her underwear tight against her lower lips. When she could feel the fabric straining, he used tongue and mouth to nip and tease until she was a squirming, panting mess, her hands clutching at his hair.

"Show me," he whispered against her. "Bring me something, Lover," and he punctuated his request by pulling her panty fabric aside and licking her exposed sex with his tongue. "Bring me something," he repeated.

"I need to focus," she gasped, bringing her own hands up and under her t-shirt to tweak and twist her nipples. She was always so sensitive this time of the month, it didn't take much for her to climb toward release.

"Bring me something," Eric growled. "Think, Lover." He raised his head and lifted her shirt, replacing one of her hands with his mouth. He raised his eyes to hers and then released her with a pop. "Do it now, Sookie." When she looked at him, her expression dazed, he smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

Sookie narrowed her eyes, her breathing becoming labored as she tried to regain some focus. She thought about Eric's long fingers and the release she craved and an object came into her mind. She thought in that peripheral way that made her think that the object she wanted had been there all along.

"Impressive!" Eric told her, and then he inhaled deeply. In an instant his eyes turned from teasing to pure predator. Sookie saw his eyes darken and his fangs descend. "That is an added benefit, Lover," he growled. "Do you have any idea how you smell?" Eric leaned forward, burying his face between her breasts, licking and rubbing himself, first one side and then the other. When he lifted his face he sent the full force of his desire, his lust her way.

Eric licked his lips and took the vibrator from her. "Do you know how I appreciate your creativity?" he whispered. The feelings he was sending over her and through her were driving all coherent thought from her mind. Sookie nodded and the Viking rose to his knees. He pulled Sookie so that she was kneeling in front of him. He looked down and it was almost as though he had forgotten that she had the t-shirt on. The look he gave her was both feral and triumphant. He set the toy on the bed so he would have both hands. With a quick movement, the t-shirt hung loose, ripped down the center. Her bare breasts pointed at him, her nipples erect. Sookie found herself blushing as he swept a long, hungry look over her. He reached down and picked up the toy, touched buttons, and then raised one hand to her face. "Time to scream, little Sookie," he growled.

Outside the doors the guards heard laughter followed by a shriek. Charles rolled his eyes, chuckling. "All is right with the world," he shrugged.

James couldn't keep the relief from his face. The past weeks hadn't been pleasant. Everyone in the palace came to know the King without his distraction, and it wasn't a fun place. As the days had passed, the Viking had become quicker to anger. He had started pressing himself hard, and, by extension pressing everyone around him with the same grim determination. Things that had pleased him in the past seemed to annoy him now and there was no guessing what task he could find or what standard he would set. He wasn't cruel or unkind, just generally pissed off with the world.

As a second shriek came from behind the door followed by a very suggestive moan, James couldn't keep the wide grin from taking over his face. "Here, buddy," he said, and he leaned toward Charles to drop a pair of orange shooters plugs in his partner's hand. He lifted his own set and positioned them in his ears. He nodded to no one in particular and said, "Yup, back to normal."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gas fireplace made a soft glow that warmed the pallor of Eric's skin. Sookie was lying on her back, her elbow up, and her hand absently stroking her favorite part of his anatomy. Eric was on his stomach, his back arched as he leaned over several layers of pillows. He focused on the pages of the book before him.

"Listen to this passage," he said,"In times of stress Jack Aubrey had two main reactions: he either became aggressive or he became amorous; he longed either for the violent catharsis of action or for that of making love. He loved a battle: he loved a wench."" Eric looked over his shoulder, "You see, this has both action and romance. There is a whole series. We could be reading these stories for months."

Eric was making a pitch for their reading The Jack Aubrey Series by Patrick O'Brian together. They had enjoyed sharing _The Lord of the Rings_ in Jackson but had not agreed on the next book to read.

They had taken their respective edges off, not once, but twice. Eric had picked her up, her legs hooked around his waist, and carried her into the room he had arranged for them. He told her it was their sanctum, their retreat from the world. He set Sookie on the fainting couch and draped her with Gran's afghan. Sookie had huffed and brought a towel to herself, using her Fae powers so she wouldn't drip on the upholstery. That had triggered another round of lovemaking, and both of them had ended up on the floor, a tangle of legs and arms. Once Sookie's breathing had returned to normal and her heart stopped its racing, Eric had started the gas fire and built a nest on the rug in front of the flames. He lifted her, towel and all, over to that side of the room and then positioned himself, welcoming her to join him. They had spent the past hour pulling first one book and then another from the shelf, reading favorite passages and debating the merits of the shared experience.

Eric had sent down for dinner and left word that there would be no meetings until later. Sookie wasn't sure how the servants would manage it, but for the moment she didn't care. "I can tell why you are attracted to the character," she told him. "He sounds like you. Attracted to battle or women. Total Eric Northman!"

"There are women characters in the series," Eric replied. "The captain is married and his doctor marries too – a strong woman."

"Do either of those women go with their husbands on their adventures?" Sookie asked.

"Well, no.." Eric replied.

"Yeah, pass," Sookie replied with a shake of her head. Eric scanned the shelves again.

"Well, what about Horatio Hornblower?" he asked. There was a sound outside the closed door. Eric stood up and headed to the door in all his naked glory. He threw a blanket at Sookie, "Stay warm," he called. "I'll be right back."

Sookie heard a surprised sound followed by voices talking. Eric returned after a minute, pushing the door open with his foot and carrying a tray. He kicked the door closed and walked rather gracefully for a tall, naked man balancing a food tray. Sookie couldn't help noticing that he needed a shower, and she found herself blushing that at least one of the servants had seen the proof of their coupling dabbled over his rather amazing body. For his part, Eric showed no signs of embarrassment at all. In fact, he was sending her a very satisfied, very happy wave of emotion and in spite of herself, Sookie couldn't help grinning broadly right back at him.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked. Sookie realized she had been staring at the Gracious Plenty and felt her cheeks burning again.

"About what?" she squeaked.

Eric gave her a knowing smile, set down the tray, took himself in hand, and shaking at her said, "Hornblower." Sookie felt her cheeks burn even brighter and Eric laughed aloud. "The book, Sookie, not the action," he teased.

Sookie remembered seeing the movie once long ago with her Gran. It had starred Gregory Peck and her Gran had told her with a giggle that made her look like a young girl that she had always thought the star was dreamy. Sookie remembered that there was a woman in the movie too, and they met at sea. "Sure," she said, keeping her eyes down. "That sounds good."

Eric hooked his finger under her chin and raised her face for his kiss. "Good, then it's settled," he smiled. He went to find the first book in the series, leaving her with her dinner tray beside her. The kitchen had sent up a stew made with oysters that she enjoyed. When Eric looked at one of the shellfish on her spoon he laughed again.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"I think that the palace is happy we are not fighting, Lover," he told her. "I suspect that I have been less than charming lately."

"What makes you think that?" the telepath asked him.

Eric pointed at her spoon. "Oysters, Älskade. They are an aphrodisiac. I believe the cook staff is telling us something."

Sookie put the spoon down and threw her hands up, "Cheese and rice, Eric! Is everyone here talking about our sex life? You know that Charles and James bet on us?"

Eric's expression turned angry in a heartbeat, "Did you hear them talking about it?" he said in a way that made Sookie realize he knew and had probably said something already.

"No, Eric. But I can read them!" and then Sookie wasn't so mad. She shrugged and shook her head, "By the way, Charles is ahead, just so you know," and Sookie found herself laughing because there was nothing more to do and damn it, she was happy. She was happy Eric was talking with her. She was happy she was home. She was happy the bond was open. In spite of all the screwed up things that seemed to keep popping up to get in the way, she was bare-assed naked with the love of her life and things just couldn't get better. When Eric looked like he was still grumpy about the guards, she launched herself against him, making him fall over and she kissed him and kissed him and kissed him until he kissed her back.


	24. Chapter 24 - Dodging Mists

Chapter 24 – Dodging Mists

**Author's Note**: The lovely image you see with every chapter was a gift from American Android. She is also a writer of SVM/TB fiction and I encourage you to visit her on Fanfiction or her WordPress site and read her stories.

Likewise, Breathesgirl who is one of my wonderful beta readers writes her own stories both for this fandom and for others. Her works may also be found on Fanfiction or through WordPress.

Thank you Ms Buffy for your expert help. You have me looking up grammar rules and I am grateful for it! Thank you for your words of support.

**Nautical Notes**: Mist, or fog, on the water is like hide and seek. Depending on where you are sailing, you find patches that shine, reflecting light like a mirror, or that absorb all light like great grey cotton balls. If you can see the other side, you sail through, losing sight of everything around you, the change in temperature and sound making you think that traveling between worlds might be possible. Then you emerge and the world seems somehow crisper and more immediate because the light has found you again. But if you can't see the around it, you have to decide whether you will try to sail around the edge or if you will risk plunging within, uncertain how far you will wander before finding light again.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sookie didn't remember falling asleep last night. She supposed that it had happened while Eric was reading. The last thing she remembered was lying on her back, nestled in soft blankets, staring at the ceiling. Eric was propped on his side. He was stroking her breast, bringing the poetry of John Donne to life with his rich, low voice. He was saying something about her breasts being nests and sailing towards her India. She wasn't sure what it all meant, but she remembered being hungry, tired, and content all at the same time.

Now as she listened to her stomach growl and felt the prompting of her bladder, it took some force to disentangle her fingers from his grasp. She couldn't help but notice that she was a sticky mess. She peeked under the blankets and confirmed that he had showered as she suspected. That meant he had probably headed downstairs after placing her in their bed, and then rejoined her later. Sookie had a brief moment while she scooched to the edge of the mattress when she felt out of sorts that Eric had so much time out of her sight, but then she remembered all the hours of daylight she spent without him and it all seemed to even out.

"I love you," she said aloud, glancing over her shoulder as she sailed through the bathroom door. She rejoiced at the feelings it gave her just to say it made it so much more than just words.

It was late, already mid-afternoon. She washed, dressed, and headed toward the kitchen, her stomach grumbling the whole way. Owen and Shari were standing in the hallway. Shari followed her into the elevator, her face carefully neutral, but Saul grinned at her, shook his head, and chuckled in a way that had her blushing. As they exited the elevator, Sookie's stomach grumbled again. Shari glanced at her, "Hungry?" she asked.

Sookie shot her a look, and then relaxed, "Sure am. Truth be told, I could go for a pound of chocolate and a bag of chips."

Shari smiled, "For me, I crave kettle chips and onion dip, and lots of it." Sookie was surprised, and then realized that the Were could smell that she had started her period. She found herself wondering.

"How do Weres deal with it? I mean, isn't it weird, everyone knowing?"

Shari cocked her head a little, and then shrugged, "Gee, I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it. I mean we all smell pretty much everything all the time. I guess we're all just used to the changes." Sookie nodded. She thought of how nonplussed supernaturals tended to be about all kinds of things and it kind of made sense.

They rounded the corner and entered the kitchen. It was much quieter than it had been before she left for Iowa. Sookie knew it was because the palace now fed fewer people. Devrah would be talking with her today about staff reductions. She now understood and she found she could stand by Eric's decision, but she also knew she would be happier when all the echoes of what had happened were gone.

Devrah came in from the corridor at the opposite side and her eyes lit up, "Well, look who decided to get up," she said warmly, "You feeling good, Mistress?" Sookie could see the same knowing look she had received from Saul. "I heard from Charles when I saw him this morning that it was a good night here."

Sookie sat at the stainless steel counter. "Good grief, I can't believe what a fuss folks are making," she said smoothly. Shari set a cup of coffee beside her, fixed just the way she liked it. Devrah looked past Sookie to the chef who stood at the stove.

"You make the Mistress a nice fruit salad this morning," she said. "We got some beautiful watermelon. Sprinkle a little chili over the top."

Sookie smiled, "I tried that in Minnesota!" she exclaimed. "It was wonderful!"

"And good for you," Devrah smiled.

"We have some salmon lox too," the chef volunteered. "I'll toast you a bagel. I'll fix it good. I mix the cream cheese with just a touch of avocado. Healthy and give you all kinds of energy."

Sookie's eyes narrowed. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she had a pretty good idea. "I get the feeling that folks missed me," she said, deliberately pasting her Crazy Sookie smile in place.

"It sure is a happier palace when you are here," Devrah agreed. "Everyone's got that little extra spring in their step." Sookie caught a flash of Eric hissing at his sheriffs from Devrah's thoughts. She decided it was better not to know. Devrah glanced at the clipboard in her hand and Sookie figured it was safer just paying attention to the work that needed doing.

"What's first?" Sookie asked while she sipped her coffee.

"When folks go traveling there seems to be a hill of work that needs doing," Devrah said with a shake of her head. "Reservations that need day hours to finalize, confirmations for pick-ups, all the things that need to get packed and shipped ahead..." the housekeeper unfolded a piece of paper in the stack she was carrying and a sour look passed over her face, "just like I've done every other time for the past twenty years, not like some folks would know." Sookie lifted her chin to see if she could read the paper that had annoyed the other woman. The telepath was pretty sure she recognized Maxwell Lee's strong hand.

Meg came into the kitchen then and smiled extra wide when she saw Sookie. "Good morning, Mistress! Or should I say Good Afternoon? Beautiful day today! You headed for the roof?"

'_How quickly people come to know our routines_,' Sookie thought. "Yes, I do want to spend a couple hours in the sun. Always makes me happy."

"Sure that makes everyone happy," the chef volunteered with a laugh. Devrah shot him a quick look and he cut off his smirk, reached down to grab the bowl of fruit, and placed it in the housekeeper's outstretched hand.

"Why don't I walk with you up to the roof, Mistress? You can have your meal there and we can go over everything," Devrah suggested. When Sookie stood with her coffee in hand, Devrah handed the salad to Meg, "You can follow us up with a tray," she instructed the younger woman. Sookie couldn't miss the sharp look the housekeeper threw the chef as they walked toward the elevator.

Once they were on the fourth floor, Shari separated to move back to her station beside Owen at the doors of their room. Sookie passed them and then climbed the stairs. She waited until she and Devrah were on the roof and seated before she dropped her Crazy Sookie expression. "I get the impression that folks here think it would be best if I were to fuck Eric senseless all the time, that if I kept him on top of me it would solve problems here," she said without sugar coating it one bit. The housekeeper had the good grace to look embarrassed. "Doctoring my food isn't a good idea. The King has enough on his mind. I just don't want someone around here to make it worse by accident. He hears really well and he's pretty sensitive when it comes to me. You might want to warn the staff that teasing or commenting won't end well."

Devrah nodded, "I will speak with them, Mistress." Meg arrived with the tray. She looked as if she was about to say something, but at Devrah's look, she set things down. When she was preparing to leave she looked up, "I almost forgot! Flowers just arrived downstairs for you." A grin spread across Sookie's face.

"Would you mind bringing them up here?" Sookie asked. Meg smiled, bobbed a little, and retreated. Sookie watched until she had disappeared down the stairs. She gestured toward the tray, "May I pour you a cup?" she asked, remembering her manners.

"You taking my job?" the housekeeper fired back. She leaned forward, poured herself her own cup of coffee, and then refilled Sookie's.

While they waited for Meg to return, the two women sat in companionable silence. There was something about the housekeeper that sat well with Sookie, a kind of quiet. She had a sense from this woman of strong confidence, as if she knew who she was and where she fit in her world. When they heard the sound of approaching feet, both their heads turned. The large vase in Meg's hands contained two dozen calla lilies, all red. Sookie didn't need to see the card. She remembered that time she had been in the hospital and she knew her Viking did too. It had been the first time Eric ever sent her flowers and they had been calla lilies just like these. She remembered thinking then that the flowers had looked like lady parts. Sookie leaned forward, taking one stem from the vase so she could really look at the lush, curved red cup with the bold yellow stamen and her thoughts returned to what had passed between them last night. As she thought of how he had looked, shaking his bon bon and grinning over his shoulder, the smile on her face became broader and broader until she couldn't contain it. Sookie threw her head back and laughed to the sky, her joy overflowing. When she stopped, she wiped the moisture from her eyes and glanced across the table to see Devrah smiling indulgently. Sookie just shrugged, "I can't help loving him. He is the most wonderful man!" Devrah gave a nod and looked down at her clipboard. Sookie smiled one more time at her flowers as she replaced the stem, and her day began.

The women discussed the changes in the palace. Maxwell Lee had settled in the corner suite on the third floor that had housed Melanie. "Seems like there is a fair amount of traffic on that floor," Sookie thought aloud. The telepath knew Eric wished Maxwell Lee to live in the palace indefinitely. Having the tall, elegant vampire close by served many purposes for her Viking, not the least of which was that Eric trusted this Sheriff. Sookie knew that Eric was comfortable turning to Maxwell to seek advice. He also wished to have most of the local vampire matters go through Max and not him. Progress was being made on that front and Sookie was sure she had heard mention that there would be regular evenings starting where vampires could come to present their issues and concerns and that Max would be presiding. Sookie briefly wondered if Eric would make him sit on a throne like the one Eric used to occupy under protest at Fangtasia.

Devrah nodded, "There is a fair amount of comings and goings. It is where most of our night folks stay when they come to visit, and you all are an entertaining kind of couple. It's like having the Queen back, all the voices in all the rooms. It's as if the place has come back to life," and the housekeeper smiled a quick, ironic smile, "so to speak."

"I don't see that slowing down anytime soon. Eric was a hands-on Sheriff. He had vampires around him all the time. I know the lack of vampires around here troubled him. He told me once that the success of a kingdom can be measured by its ability to attract the strong and talented," Sookie bit her lip as she thought aloud, "It's much quieter on the fourth floor. Our set of rooms is pretty big, but it's nowhere near taking up the whole floor. We are really not even one whole side. There have to be other rooms around the other three sides. What else is up there?" Sookie was thinking about how she really hadn't explored these upper three floors much. She just hadn't had the time.

Devrah nodded, "Well, the rooms to both sides of your rooms are set aside for guards so they can be close. The Berts used to use them. Now we keep them up for Charles and James when they stay here over-night. Charles mostly lives here, but when he goes home we clean it up and whoever is filling in takes it. That way there's always someone close by. Then there are a couple larger rooms with their own bathrooms. That's where Miss Pam and the Kings stayed when they visited. There are also Mr. Andre's old rooms. They are on the other side of the courtyard from where you and the King are staying. They would look out over the street if there were any windows. Those rooms are pretty much the same as yours."

"Where does Thalia rest?" Sookie asked. She was surprised she hadn't thought to ask sooner. Sookie figured that as Eric's second, it made sense that if there were nicer accommodations to offer up here on the top floor that they should go to Thalia.

"Oh, Miss Thalia was real specific when she got here. She wanted her resting place in the lower levels near her guards." Devrah tilted her head, "I think it has something to do with being closer to the earth. In fact, she was talking about turning the open space down there into a training area." Sookie knew the housekeeper was referring to the space that had formerly housed the donors.

"I'm pretty sure that anything Thalia wants will be fine," Sookie nodded. "I am thinking about offering Andre's rooms to Maxwell Lee. If that happened, how long would it take to get them into shape?"

Devrah blew some air noisily through her nose, "I would think that they would be more than acceptable the way they are, but who knows what pleases some folks?" she snorted.

Sookie met Devrah's words with a lift of her eyebrows. It hadn't escaped her that there was some tension between the tall, elegant vampire and her housekeeper, but with the way Devrah's eyes followed him, Sookie doubted the woman sitting across from her was truly cross. "I'll ask the King about it when he rises," Sookie stated, letting Devrah know it was time to move to the next topic.

Sookie and Devrah discussed the house linens (donate or put them in storage for rotation), cancelling cable subscriptions, and old phone lines. Sookie was amazed and slightly appalled at the sharp reduction in expenses associated with grocery bills. When the topic of household staff reductions came up, Sookie could see that Devrah was torn. The people they were discussing were all folks that Devrah had hired or had known for a very long time. Anyone who had not been pulling their weight or who was a potential problem had been let go after Sookie had done the first reading weeks ago. Those who were left were good people and most had families who relied on the income they made working in the palace. Sookie looked at the list of names. She could see the sadness on Devrah's face. '_There has to be another way_,' Sookie thought. Then she remembered something she had heard Maxwell mention. "I may have an idea," she said. "Let's talk about this once everyone returns from the Summit."

Sookie refilled her cup, earning a squint from Devrah. "Did you have a chance to make travel arrangements for me and my guards to go to Lafayette?" she asked the housekeeper. Devrah frowned and looked down her list.

"No, Mistress, when you thinking of leaving?" the housekeeper said sharply. Sookie understood Devrah's irritation. If she were sitting in the housekeeper's place she wouldn't be happy about this either. Sookie knew she was thinking this was just another plan someone had made without bothering to keep her informed. Now that it was the last minute, she was finally being told and folks were expecting her to magically make it happen. '_After all, I'm just a servant!_' she was thinking.

"It is kind of last minute," Sookie said aloud in a conciliatory way. "You remember the note you handed me yesterday from the King? Well, that's what it was about."

Devrah looked at Sookie through her eyelashes, and then back at her clipboard. "Looked to me as if you were none too happy about what was in that note," she said in a voice low enough that she could claim she hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Sookie arched her eyebrows. It was one thing for the telepath to be pissed at her Viking, but she wasn't going to let anyone, even Devrah, whom she liked, question orders around here anymore. Eric asked, _the King asked_, and that should be enough. "It was a surprise," she said flatly, "Now I'll grant you I don't always take surprises well, but it's important. I know you have your hands full arranging everything for folks leaving the day after tomorrow for the Summit, so this is extra. I have to stop in Lafayette on the way to screen the staff there. We won't fly. It's too close. I figure we will take a car tomorrow, Owen, Shari and myself. I can take care of business and we will need plane reservations for the rest of the way to meet up with everyone in San Antonio. Commercial flights would be best, but if you can't find anything to get us there in time, contact Annubis." Devrah was giving Sookie a measured look, so Sookie continued, "Yeah, I know. This would usually be done by a day person, but Eric doesn't have one. It is a lot, but I'd sure appreciate it if you could make it happen." Sookie leveled a long, hard, look at the housekeeper, surprising even herself with how quickly she found a way to issue orders without speaking. '_Eric is really rubbing off on me_,' she thought to herself.

Devrah was looking right back, but then something in her eyes softened and she nodded and Sookie could see she had won. The older woman glanced down at her clipboard, "Well, that's my list," and she stood. "I'll let you know as soon as everything is arranged for tomorrow."

Sookie glanced at her watch. "I'm going to take a little nap up here. Can you make sure someone comes to wake me in an hour?" Devrah assured her that she would and Sookie rose to relocate herself on one of the chaise lounges that sat under the open sky. The afternoon sun was already hot and the humidity made Sookie feel as if she was walking through water. Still, the minute she sat with her eyes closed she could feel every part of her buzzing. It was almost like she was a battery and someone had just plugged her into the wall. Sookie regretted she hadn't had the forethought to put on one of her bikinis. She thought of how Eric loved to smell the sun on her skin, but she couldn't bring herself to leave, even for the few minutes it would take. She thought about just stripping off her clothes, but she wasn't sure who would be sent up the stairs to awaken her. '_Sure could use some of that 'Eric Northman don't give a shit' right now!_' she thought, as she remembered how comfortable he had looked, walking naked around their rooms last night. The sun made the inside of her eyelids play like a kaleidoscope of colors and images. The next thing she knew, Meg was shaking her arm.

Sookie checked the time and sat up quickly. "Can you bring my flowers downstairs?" she asked, and then she flew, not waiting for the maid to follow.

Sookie ran downstairs, barely nodding toward Charles who had taken up his station outside of their rooms. She walked purposefully into the bedroom shutting the doors behind her. She quickly stripped, fluffed her hair, and slid into bed, lifting Eric's arm sliding in under it. Even though he was still silent, she almost felt like he shifted toward her. She gave herself a little mental shake for being silly and awaited his rising.

It didn't take long. His arm tensed, his fingers twitched, and then they tightened around her own. He drew in a deep breath and stretched a little, burying his nose in her hair. "You smell like sunshine, Lover," he whispered. He pulled her against him so she could feel his hard length against her backside. He hooked one arm under her, bending his elbow, bringing his hand to cover over her breast and securing her against him. HIs other hand hooked between her legs. Behind her, he licked the line of her neck from the taut muscle where it joined her shoulder to the hollow right under her ear. As he licked and nipped, his long, talented fingers parted and plundered below. "I love that smell. I want to bathe in it," he growled, low and sexy. While his fingers pressed into her, thrusting and then retreating, she felt the quick pinch as his fangs pierced her. There was something so sensual about the pressure both above and below. Sookie moved her hips, matching his rhythm. He quickened the pace, and as she began to feel the tension building from her stomach into her chest, he lifted from her neck to capture her earlobe with his blunt teeth. "Cum for me, Sookie," he said, his voice sounding strained. His thumb joined his fingers, the strength of his grip bringing her backside more firmly against him. Eric started to press against her from behind, rubbing his cock insistently between her cheeks, and then plunged a third finger into her, stroking and twisting and Sookie fell, her orgasm exploding within her, only distantly hearing herself gasping his name.

Eric moved quickly. He picked her up and headed to the bathroom. Once the shower was running, he brought her under the water, soaped his large hands, and then started to clean her. He started with her neck, moved to her shoulders, and then drifted down to massage her breasts, paying special attention to her peaked nipples. Sookie was still feeling weak-kneed. She swayed, breathing harder than usual. Eric looked down at her with his familiar smirk. "Lover," he said his voice all concern, "You look like you might fall over. Here," and he turned her so her back was to him. "Why don't you hold onto this?" He lifted both her arms and draped her hands over the bar above the soap dish. It required Sookie to lean over, her backside raised. She could feel when his hands returned, slick with gel. He started washing her rather thoroughly, massaging and parting, his fingers insistent. This was a form of lovemaking that Sookie had been introduced to by Sam Merlotte. It had taken some time for her to adjust, but he had worked to make it pleasurable. Of course, then Sam had decided that he could use this same technique as a way to punish her, and that had erased all the fun. Eric had been delighted to discover that this was another experience they could share, and Sookie found that with Eric's talented hands and patience she could reclaim her pleasure with her Viking.

Eric moved her legs a little further apart and then reached around her to start teasing her swollen clit. His fingers feathered, then became more insistent. He moved back and forth rhythmically, each time moving a little closer to her core. As he began to dip within her, he teased her rosebud with the thumb of his other hand. Fingers dipped, thumb eased off. Fingers withdrew, thumb pushed forward. The pressure and interplay had her rocking, her eyes closed lost in her feelings. Eric exchanged his thumb for one finger, and then another. "Yes!" she cried out, and Eric chuckled behind her.

"So eager," he crooned. His tempo increased and he added a slight twisting motion. Sookie could feel the walls of her ass starting to cramp and pulse and his fingers were gone to be replaced by the head of his cock. "Breathe," he whispered, and the pressure returned. Eric was considerably larger than Sam had been so Sookie appreciated the extra care he took to make sure she had time to adjust. She felt the coolness she knew was more gel, a contrast to the warm water that flowed over her shoulders. Eric picked up the pace with his fingers within her core, sliding and pressing that place within her he knew so well. She couldn't stop, didn't want to stop the arching of her back and he was in, past the tight circle of muscle. He stilled, allowing her to enjoy the feeling of fullness she only achieved in this way. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, just strange, and that added to the excitement. He rocked forward slightly, then retreated, going slowly, and countering with the movements of his other hand. Once her hips started to move with him, he pressed deeper, and twisted his other hand slightly to allow his palm to press against her clit. Eric was bombarding her with feelings, his need, his desire for her, his satisfaction, and his love.

From behind her, Eric moaned. He drew himself from her, and then moaned louder as he rocked forward to press into her again. "So tight!" he said through clenched teeth. He increased the speed of his movements, pressing into her more deeply and with more force. His free hand wrapped around the front of her thigh, the span of his fingers wide enough to massage the curve of her butt while he pulled her towards him, controlling their rhythm. '_So close!_' Sookie thought, her breathing coming in gasps as her stomach clenched and her pussy fluttered around his fingers. The water from the shower ran across her back adding to the sensory overload. Sookie's hands gripped the soap shelf, grateful that there was a bar that allowed her to wrap her fingers all the way around. If it had been a flat surface she wasn't sure she would have the presence of mind to not slip. As it was, it was all she could do to keep her elbows locked against the insistent rocking of the vampire behind her. Her orgasm came with a suddenness that drove the air from her lungs, the walls of her ass clenching down on him hard, her cries reduced to high pitched squeaks and gasps. Behind her, Eric roared. He pushed hard and then harder as he came, the pulse of his cock releasing within her echoing the pulse of her own walls. With one last slap of skin against skin, he slammed his hand up to brace against the wall next to her own hand. Eric draped himself across her back, breathing rhythmically in a way that mimicked humans. She knew that it was his way of drawing their combined scents into himself. He had told her that by doing this, he enhanced his experience, and together they waited for her to recover and for her muscles to release him.

Slowly he brought his now free hand around her. "Are you alright?" he whispered. She could hear his languor, his happiness.

"What do you think?" Sookie gasped in return. The bond, which now flowed like a great river between them, carried both their contentment and amusement. Before, while in the throes of passion, Sookie had found that she would only focus on the physical sensation, that great climbing to something mysterious and wonderful. The feelings she now gained from Eric during their mating were more complex. He buried himself in the act and in the process, he enhanced her experience. Sookie found that since last night, when they joined Eric would broadcast his emotions. She could feel brief moments of joy, possessiveness, desperation, and triumph. It made the experience something more and she knew that she could quickly find herself becoming addicted. "You really are ruining me for anyone else," she gasped.

Eric shuddered as he withdrew from her. His long arms wrapped her up. When she was standing straight, the vampire turned her gently and then brought his arms around her again, pulling her head to rest against his chest. "Sookie," he said, her name sounding like a prayer from his lips.

"Yes," she answered, her reply meaning so much more.

They stood under the water for a long time, Eric stroking the long lines of her back until she started to stroke him back. "We will never stop at this rate," he mumbled above her.

"Worse things," she whispered back.

He lifted her hand and kissed her fingertips. "You are getting wrinkled, Lover," he teased. Sookie groaned when he reached around and turned off the water. They toweled each other dry and walked hand-in-hand back toward the bedroom. Eric opened the closet and walked forward glancing at the long racks, first on one side, and then another. It wasn't a true walk-in closet, but it was deeper than usual and the racks did run front to back. She figured in a pinch the space was the right shape to store a coffin. Sookie sat on the bed cross-legged waiting for Eric to make his choices. "Got a lot that needs to get finished tonight?" she asked.

Eric looked over his shoulder, tensing the muscles of his behind and then relaxing them, a smirk lifting the side of this mouth as he watched her eyes fasten there. "Why? You are not yet satisfied?" and he turned around, his member already at half-staff, the head peeping from the surrounding skin. "I wouldn't want you complaining," he teased.

"Well, I do feel a little greedy. Seems like I just got back and you are already sending me away."

The amusement dropped from Eric's expression. "I should have asked you about Lafayette myself, Lover," he said his face taking on a penitent look. "It was wrong of me to have another make that request of you. Forgive me?"

Sookie thought about the note she had read last night. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "You mean when you asked someone else to deliver your letter?"

Eric turned toward her, her favorite blue sweater in his hand, his face serious. "I did not write a letter, Sookie. I was angry. I did not trust myself to write words to you."

Sookie looked at her Viking's thoughtful face, "The message I got was worded as if it came from you. It even had your signature, you know, the big ego 'E'." Sookie waited until his head emerged, "Why would someone do that? What would someone think to gain by faking something like that?"

"Do you still have it?" Eric asked.

Sookie shook her head, "No, I got kind of mad when I read it. It was pretty high-handed, even for you." She shrugged when Eric's eyebrow climbed. "It did get me up the stairs and not wanting to take no for an answer though." Sookie couldn't keep the smile off her face at the memory. "Well, who did you ask to send the message?"

"Thomas," the Viking replied, "but all the Sheriffs were there."

Sookie looked down while she considered, "I think we can eliminate Max and Thalia," she said. Eric looked at her and his mouth quirked.

"Well, lookie here, Miss Stackhouse!" he teased, "You are thinking like a vampire!"

Sookie raised one shoulder in a shrug and then looked into space while she thought it over, "Probably not Thomas," she continued.

"Why do you eliminate him?" Eric asked.

"The message told me to head to Lafayette as a personal favor to you. Everyone knew Thomas would be in Lafayette. It would be assumed I would have my guards and everyone knew my plans, so if I didn't arrive in San Antonio, Thomas would be the logical suspect. What would be in it for him?"

Eric nodded, "I agree. There seems little advantage. That leaves Thierry and Jane."

"Okay," Sookie replied, "Any favorites?"

Eric shook his head, "No, they are both bright. I would be sorry to lose either."

Sookie nodded, "Of course, either of them could have drafted the note, and then someone else could have picked it up and made the switch." The telepath tilted her head, "Although if that person was working alone I really think I would have picked something up if it wasn't a vampire."

Eric shrugged, "There are any number of servants or Weres who could have intercepted the note," he said reasonably.

"Not really," Sookie told him. "There are far fewer servants now and those guards who would have had access have all been around me either last night or today." She bit her lip and thought it through. "I've seen pretty much everyone between today and yesterday. Unless one of the humans was asked under glamour to do it, I might not have noticed. None of the Weres were glamoured, best I can tell, but pretty much every human servant here was glamoured when the donors were removed. If someone did a quick job on one of them again so soon, it would probably slip by me. I don't think I would be able to pick up what was then and what is now."

"So it would appear most likely that this mystery involves a vampire." Sookie nodded again. "I concur. With those two it might have been nothing more than a poorly considered joke. Still, I think it bears watching."

Eric had chosen a pair of black slacks. They looked soft and Sookie found herself unable to look away as he bent over and then straightened, drawing the fabric up over his rather impressive nakedness. She knew he had turned purposely and she could see his eyes watching her in the reflection of the mirror that hung in the closet. "I love how you desire me," he said, never turning his head.

"It doesn't make you feel cheap?" she quipped.

"Of course not," Eric said, perfectly reasonably. He turned and walked over to her. He cupped her face with his hand. "I am vampire. To possess is our greatest desire. To feel you wanting me, claiming me in that way where I know you would fight for me? It makes me want to mark you with my scent and declare for the whole world that you are mine!" He crushed his lips against hers, taking no quarter and claiming her mouth. Sookie felt the heat explode through her and she was rubbing her legs together and moaning into his mouth in no time. Eric pulled back, his eyes dark and blown, and then he chuckled. "Cover yourself, Lover. You know how you hate to be displayed and your dinner has arrived."

He walked to the door, exited, and then pulled the door closed behind him. Sookie shook her head and wondered if she should take a cold shower before dressing. '_That man!_' she smiled to herself.

When Sookie walked into the sitting area, Meg was finishing setting up a little table. There were two seats and one setting. The lilies had been moved to the coffee table and Eric had one of the blossoms in his hand. He looked across to Sookie, and then when he was sure she was watching him, slowly ran his tongue into the inside of the flower. Sookie felt her cheeks flush to brightly burn and her Viking responded by laughing out loud. Meg's head whipped around to look at him, her face both surprised and pleased. Sookie wondered if it was the first time the girl had seen the charming side of Eric Northman, the side she knew so well. Sookie walked to the King and took the flower from his hand, "Thank you for these. They are really beautiful," and she raised herself on tiptoe to kiss him.

Eric wrapped his hand around hers and pressed his forehead to her own. "Jag älskar dig," he told her.

"Me too," Sookie said as she pulled back. Eric kissed the back of her hand, and then walked her to the table. Sookie laid the flower on the table beside her place setting, while Meg brought the warm plate to the table. Once everything was settled, she turned and left the couple to themselves.

"Are you sure you don't mind going to Lafayette?" Eric asked her. "I won't pretend it wouldn't be helpful, but the way that this happened makes me restless."

"I'm fine with going," Sookie assured him. "Besides, I already gave Devrah a hard time about making arrangements and if I were to change them again, I might find myself in big trouble." Sookie leaned forward and as she did she felt a small amount of discomfort. They had been using each other pretty vigorously, "Besides, if I stay here much longer, we might break each other," she said before he could open his mouth to say anything more. She saw the concern in his eyes and knew he had felt her discomfort through their bond.

Eric came around the table and knelt beside her. He placed one hand against her cheek and raised his other wrist to his mouth. He bit, and then turned the slowly dripping, bloody wrist to her. "I am sorry, Lover. I have been too selfish with you. Drink!" He drew her closer and stroked her head while she sucked his blood inside of her.

Almost immediately she felt renewed energy and the ache was replaced by a general sense of well-being, and then a rather persistent desire to make more aches and pains... She pulled her head back gently and licked her lips. She licked his wrist for good measure, though the wounds were already gone. "Thank you," Sookie said warmly and Eric kissed her before he rose, and then returned to sit on the table's opposite side.

The kitchen had sent up a wonderful chicken gumbo. The spicing was perfect and there was homemade cornbread on the side. There was also a bowl of watermelon cubes sprinkled with chili powder. Eric's eyes widened as he scented it. "Don't ask," Sookie muttered. After a few minutes, she raised her head to ask Eric to confirm what she had recalled regarding vampires using spies.

"Yes, it is common practice," he confirmed. "I am sure we have spies here although the kingdom has been so poor, I doubt there is much that would interest many." He turned his head speculatively, "What has you thinking about spies, Älskare?" Sookie told Eric about her research with the database. He was very interested in how she had made the connection between arrival date, particular events, and points of origin. "This is very useful," he told her. Sookie rose and retrieved the paper sitting on the table on the other side of the room where it had been left. Eric reviewed the information, leaving her in silence to finish her meal. While she finished, he glanced across the table, "We should head downstairs," he said gently. Sookie nodded and when Eric offered her his hand, she grasped it, watching the wink of light captured in the jewel that rested upon her finger. He helped her rise from her chair, and then lifted her hand to kiss her ring. "It pleases me to have you here."

Sookie smiled and together they walked through the doors into the hallway. As they rode down to the meeting rooms, Sookie asked Eric if he would mind asking Maxwell to take over Andre's rooms. "If he doesn't mind being closer to us, that is acceptable," Eric agreed. Behind her she could sense Saul's quiet amusement. Eric turned to him and nodded. The Were nodded back. As Eric tucked her hand around his arm, she at once felt that she was home. She knew now where she belonged and with whom.

As they walked together into the meeting room, the vampires rose almost as one and bowed. Eric stopped and Sookie with him, and they bowed slightly in return. Eric smiled down at her, and she separated, moving to one of the desks where she would be able to bring up her email. Eric continued into the room and handed the list of names to Thalia. "I would like you to arrange investigating these," he told her. "Be discrete."

"Impressive," Thalia said darkly, "It will be my pleasure. How did you find so many?"

"I didn't," the Viking told her, "Sookie did."

Thalia's nostrils flared and she turned her fierce stare towards the telepath, "This was good work for the kingdom, breath… Mistress," she said as she bowed.

'_Must be back in good graces_,' Sookie thought while she inclined her head and said, "It is our kingdom, Thalia, and I am dedicated to it." Sookie glanced at Eric and could see that he approved her words. She smiled, and then turned back to the computer screen typing in passwords, and then opening browsers.

Eric was confirming the agendas that had arrived from the Summit planners. Sookie was beginning to recognize the flow of things. The first night would be business meetings. Eric's team would be making a presentation, and then there would be private meetings with Stan and Sandy. The second night would start with the Assizes Court, followed by a special session that had been called to decide the succession for Oregon. Then Sookie heard a name she hadn't heard since Rhodes. "Excuse me," she said and stood up to walk over to where Eric stood. "Did you say the Ancient Pythoness would be there?"

Eric's look was cautious. Sookie figured she was treading on thin ice here, interrupting him when she had no official standing, but this was kind of big news to any vampire, and these were all folks who were supposed to know and support her. She held back and waited for him to respond, figuring that was sufficient show of respect for being home. He inclined his head a touch to her, "Yes, she has agreed to decide the matter," he said. He sent her comfort through the bond, but she felt something else, something that said '_Move along, we need our space_.'

Sookie resisted the temptation to stick her tongue out at him, but said "Thanks," and returned to her desk.

Her email opened and she found messages from Michele and Tara. She decided to wait on those since they would be full of family and friends news, and she wanted to enjoy them. There was another message from Twy and one from Mr. Cataliades. These would be business and she would take care of them first. The lawyer informed her that the divorce had made no progress. He felt that without some intervening event, it was likely the officer would wait out the full year. He also reminded her that Diantha was looking forward to seeing her in San Antonio as was he. He concluded with best wishes. Twy's message was a little more upbeat. She was heading to San Antonio and had agreed to do some work for Stan. Sookie was happy to hear that, figuring if the publicist had more clients in the supernatural world she would be less pushy about Eric. Then in the next paragraph she was reminding Sookie about their once a month deal and suggesting/telling the telepath that Eric should be doing a spot on what vampires do on vacation, and featuring photos on the Riverwalk. Twy finished with a short paragraph telling her that her friend had hired a ghostwriter for Compton's last two books. He was proving 'difficult' and there were reports he was channeling Truman Capote. The description synced with what Bubba had told her. The books would be called 'A Viking's Bond' and 'Bonded for Life.' Twy was looking forward to seeing both she and Eric in Texas, and she promised Sookie details on the upcoming book promotions. Sookie found herself chuckling. She could just imagine Bill's long-faced, sad expression.

Sookie filed both messages and was just getting ready to settle back to family correspondence when an email popped into her browser. It was from Bill Compton. Sookie was so surprised that Eric paused in what he was saying and turned toward her. She felt his questions, looked back, and shook her head. He rolled his eyes a bit and resumed whatever he was saying. Sookie took a deep breath, and then opened the email.

_Sookie,_

_I want to let you know that the special bond that we share through our story is being threatened. I always felt that our time together was unique and I am sure that you do too. I understand that you feel obligated to Eric since Pam rescued you. I respect your show of loyalty. Don't worry about me, dear heart. I will always remember our real story through the words of Troy and Shanna._

_I don't want you to be hurt anymore, so I want you to know the terrible way that these people are trying to steal my work, our story. It was my dream to immortalize us, sweetheart, and it made me so happy that others loved our story too. I was foolish. I accepted their money and, in turn, I sold us in the process. Now they are warping the story that made everything between us right. They are changing it and writing it without any input from me. Your Shanna will be enthralled by Leif._

_If my heart could beat, it would bleed for the injustice done you. I am sorry to have failed you, dear one. Know that I will look for a way to make this thing right._

_Your Bill_

Sookie stared at the screen for a long time. She thought she had been more than clear the last time they had spoken. It was hard to think that Bill could have misunderstood her in any way. Sookie wondered for a minute whether it was possible for a vampire to go insane. She thought it probably was, but then shook her head. This was Bill! He had his moments, but he was about as dangerous as a plate of pasta, and Sookie hit the delete key and moved on to the news of Bon Temps.


	25. Chapter 25 - The Channel Marker

**Author's Note:** This is a longer chapter and sets the ground for what will come next. I have not been too dodgy about it known that The Far Reach was a 'bridge' piece between two larger stories. I have started the outline for the third part of this story arc, A Distant Horizon. The third will be about conflict. Our characters will get another chance to plot and plan and strut their stuff. New heroes, old villains – and our favorite couple playing out their own romance.

My thanks to Breathesgirl who spot-checks my dodgy spelling (I get too carried away and drop letters, and then could swear they're there when I re-read!) and MS Buffy, whose clear eye helps me pare the mountain of words to the essence that is more elegant on the page. I am learning – but slow!

And to you, who read my work, I offer my gratitude for sharing my stories. Without you, this story would be nothing more than the rambling of a woman on the corner. It is with the gift of your notice that it becomes a tale.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Nautical Note:** When navigating home in any harbor, even one you know well, it is important to take note of the channel markers. They signal where the water is deep and hazard-free. From time to time they shift, as the unknown sandbars and sunken wrecks shift. If you follow the markers you know you will come home safe.

Lafayette:

Sookie found herself smiling as her sedan pulled into the wide, circular driveway. The house that was the official residence of the Area 2 Sheriff was built of red brick with two levels in the center and single-story wings on either side that wrapped forward, forming a kind of courtyard around the front door. It was a stereotypical Southern house and although it didn't look as if it had been there forever, the style of architecture was the kind featured in every movie about the South. Sookie knew she would be walking into rooms with high ceilings and wide-planked, dark wood floors. When the front door opened and the person she assumed was a Day Man stepped out to greet them, Sookie remembered Cleo, the former Sheriff of this Area, whom she had met in Rhodes. They hadn't exactly taken a shine to each other, but Sookie hadn't disliked the woman either. She wondered if this was where De Castro's agents had trapped the vampire during the takeover, if this was where Cleo had met her final death.

Now this would be Thierry's residence. Once the Zeus Summit concluded, he would return here to take up the reins for his Area. Eric had told her that as the Area closest to Texas and Oklahoma, he was counting on Thierry to establish strong, collaborative agreements that would attract vampires to it. There would need to be a high level of cooperation in the years to come between the kingdoms if the energy production plans that Eric needed to ensure their financial future were to come to pass. It would be a tricky dance to avoid the kind of familiarity that could invite impossible favors, but still maintain a partnership. Thierry would need to be charming, loyal, and cunning if he was to succeed.

To get things started, Eric had sent Thomas ahead to assess the state of the house and start the groundwork necessary to organize the Area. Sookie anticipated spending the night screening staff and anyone else Thomas had designated. She didn't think she would be spending much of time. Thomas had arrived less than 48 hours ahead of her and unless he was some kind of super vampire, she figured he would probably have work set up for now and then ask her to come back at a later date to screen anyone that was missed.

Sookie brought the small bouquet of flowers she held in her hand to her nose. When she had arisen this morning, she had found the bouquet tied with a red ribbon on her bedside table. Under it was a folder that contained notes and documents about Area 2. There were a lot of papers and graphs and most had really tiny print. '_Serves me right for telling him I wanted to learn about his world!_' Sookie had shrugged, squinting at the financial statements and income prospectus pages.

In truth, she was not entirely sure that she would be able to understand what she was seeing, but after she had settled into the back seat of the car and started reading, she realized that Eric had taken the time to write an overview outlining each exhibit and the significance of each of them. As the miles passed, she found her interest growing while she read more regarding the challenges of combining Areas 2 and 3 and the reasons it was logical given all that had been planned. She Googled maps on her cell phone so she would have a better idea of where the proposed gas wells would be placed and where wind turbines were likely to succeed. Sookie read a paper on the history of the Area and the vampires who would be involved in their plans twice. She had met Stan a couple of times, but the vampire who emerged from the description in Eric's file was different than the one she had met. This Stan was wily and jealous. He had a documented tendency to undercut his partners. The conclusion was that you could trust him, but would be well-advised to verify that trust and often.

There were also short biographies of Sandy Seacrest and Ralph, her prospective royal mate. Sookie read both with interest since she had met them and knew they would be seeing each other again soon.

Then Sookie found one additional biography for Finn, the vampire king of Nebraska. Unlike the others, this write up had a photograph of the King and the information looked as if it had been pulled largely from Bill Compton's database. Sookie found herself automatically checking the King's arrival date in Nebraska and his place of origin.

The photo of the King had been taken from a short distance and he wasn't looking directly at the camera. Nebraska was taller than those standing around him. He appeared to have light hair and Sookie wondered if it was red. He looked muscular and long-legged. His write-up informed that he had arrived in the United States shortly after the U.S. Civil War from Ireland. He had been appointed King not long afterward although there was no information as to how or why that happened. Sookie figured he'd probably killed the former ruler seeing as that seemed the most common way vampires gained their thrones. As far as she knew, Eric was the only King in this country who had been given a throne without much bloodshed. Sookie finished reading the few short paragraphs and wondered why Eric had included this page. It didn't seem to fit with the rest of the information. There was no obvious tie to future business with their kingdom. Sookie turned the page over to see if anything was written on the back, but it was blank. She looked at the overview Eric had provided and there was no mention made of Finn. '_Maybe it's a mistake_,' she thought, 'but then she found herself thinking about the letter that had been directed her way that seemed to be one thing, but was really something else.

Finally, Sookie had concluded this was a mystery to file away and ask Eric to explain later. One advantage of her study was that the two and a half hour drive had flown by, and no sooner had she shuffled the papers back into some order, Owen announced that they were within five minutes of their destination.

As the Day Man waited for Shari to open Sookie's door, Sookie had a chance to take a look at him. He was thin and balding although he didn't look old. As Sookie climbed out, he stepped forward and bowed, just his head. "Miss Stackhouse," he said formally. "I am Jay Hill, the provisional Day Man here. On behalf of Mr. Thomas, we are most pleased to welcome you. May I show you inside?" and he gestured toward the house.

Sookie had noticed that the neighborhood where the house was located was a little south of the city. It was a typical suburban neighborhood although this particular house had a fence and it sat on a larger piece of land. Sookie could see flood lights positioned in the branches of the trees and on the corners of the house under the eaves. "Sure is a nice neighborhood," Sookie offered.

"The former Queen was most fortunate she bought the property when she did," Jay said conversationally, "I doubt she paid more than a quarter million for it. The houses in this neighborhood are all going for anywhere from a million to two million dollars now."

"Really? Why so big an increase?" Sookie asked. It was a big change for a relatively short period of time.

"Katrina," Shari answered from behind her. "Folks came flooding into Lafayette after the storm, pardon the pun," the Were smiled broadly.

"Good one," Owen sniggered as he brought in the bags.

Sookie turned back to see Jay roll his eyes. He was human, which wasn't unusual for a Day Man. When he saw her looking at him, he quickly schooled his face. '_Too late!_' she thought. "How long you been here, Jay?" Sookie asked aloud.

"Since the takeover. The former day person was… well, I don't believe there was anyone here for a while after the takeover. Mr. Madden had meant to assign Corrina, a vampire in his retinue, to this Area, but, again," and he had showed Sookie a long face that didn't look all that sad," fortunes were against it." Jay had walked Sookie through a lovely entrance hall. There was a sweeping staircase that crossed up and above them and all the balusters were beautifully carved and painted white. They headed into a less formal room that had couches and chairs, a sort of sitting area. "Can I interest you in some tea?" he asked. Sookie declined with a shake of her head while Shari took her station near the door.

The Day Man waited a minute as if he was not quite sure what to do next. Sookie looked at him, and then just dipped into his thoughts. In spite of what he was showing, Jay was nervous. He was getting along with Thomas, but he did not know what was in store. He hadn't met Thierry. He had received no indication as to whether he would keep his job. He had heard a rumor that those who were close to vampires who were replaced ended up dead. Jay had been hired by the old regime and had seriously considered running, abandoning the house and all his responsibilities ahead of the arrival of the new Sheriff, but he couldn't do it. He had college loans and a mother whose life was made easier by the extra cash he was able to give her. Granted, his life hadn't been made more interesting yet, and that had been part of the draw of the job. He was feeling he hadn't really had an opportunity to do his job because the promised Sheriff had never arrived.

Sookie realized she was wearing her Crazy Sookie smile and it was making Jay increasingly nervous. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. What did Thomas tell you about me?" Of course Sookie heard his answer before the words left his mouth, but she figured if she was here to screen the staff, she might as well start with Jay.

"Mr. Thomas told me that you are the King's Consort," he said and he bowed again. "He asked me to make sure you were comfortable and that when he rose, you would be meeting with everyone who works here. I made arrangements for the entire staff to be present starting in two hours. He assured me this wasn't going to be a massacre." The Day Man gasped, not believing he'd said his thoughts out loud and then turned nervous eyes to Owen who was walking in, "They don't live here, mostly, the folks who work here. They have families in town and if they don't come home they'll be missed." Sookie could hear his fear and how desperately he wanted to believe that Thomas had told him the truth.

"Thomas didn't lie to you. What he didn't tell you is that I'm a telepath. I can hear other people's thoughts. The reason I'm here is to read the staff and make sure there are no spies among them."

Jay's eyes had widened and he actually took a step back, "But you look so…"

"Normal?" Sookie supplied with a big smile. "I am, for someone like me. I'm just not mostly human." She kept smiling until he smiled in return. It was a thin smile, but it was enough. "I grew up human, if that's any help, but I am different." Jay's eyes darted back to Owen and Sookie answered the question he was just about to ask. "If we do find spies from other kingdoms I don't think it will go well for them." Sookie rushed on before Jay could start to panic, "Although I don't know why there would be any here. As you've said, it's not like any Sheriff has been in residence for a while." Sookie shrugged at his open-mouthed stare, and then nodded, "Yeah, like I said. Telepath!" She could see that the Day Man was starting to overload so she decided it was time to make everything as normal as possible. "Jay? Do you suppose I could have that tea now? We could all use some supper before everything gets started, but first, why don't you show me to my room?"

Sookie could see that the expected routine was helping him to find his grounding. The man stammered, shook his head, and bowed. "Of course," he said.

"Of course, Mistress," Owen supplied. Jay cut his eyes at the bulky Were, visibly swallowed, and then turned back to Sookie.

"Of course, Mistress, if you will follow me." His bow was lower this time.

Sookie settled into her lovely bedroom. It was frilly, almost girlish. She decided she didn't want to think too hard about why a room that looked like this would be in a vampire's home. Supper was provided for all of them in a formal dining room that looked out to a swimming pool. While they dined, the underwater lights turned on giving the water an ultra-blue glow. Jay had declined Sookie's invite to join them, telling her that he needed to escort the arrivals to the kitchen. Sookie had detected the thoughts of the cook on the premises in addition to Jay, but over the next hour there were other mental signatures, both Were and human, that joined them. Coffee was being served when Thomas entered the room. "Mistress," he greeted Sookie, and bowed so gracefully Sookie was reminded of some bygone time. Between Thomas' manners and the all-too-Southern setting, she found herself giggling and wondering if the vampire intended to invite her to eat barbecue with him at Twelve Oaks tomorrow.

Sookie pulled herself together and said, "Nice to see you, Thomas. You're looking good tonight. How's everything going?" She knew she was being friendlier than she had before, but she figured it was high time she started acting more like someone who belonged at Eric's side and that meant making friends with his subordinates. She could tell that Thomas was surprised by the new her, but the expression he gave was more humor than dismissal and Sookie took that as a good sign.

"I am doing passably well, and thank you for asking," he said, his smile more sly than teasing, "As for things here, I believe that I will look to your informed opinion when you have finished speaking with the staff." Thomas bowed another one of his overly elegant bows and remained bent over until Sookie cleared her throat.

"Are you sassing me, Thomas?" she asked. Behind her, Owen growled. Sookie looked over her shoulder, giving Owen a sharp look, "Now hush! We both know that Thomas has a reputation for thinking he's funnier than a three legged mule. Who am I to make him think any different?"

"Are you patronizing me, Lady?" Thomas rose, his eyebrow drawn almost as archly as Eric's.

"Why? Do you think you need a patron?" Sookie replied, lowering her chin and looking up at him through her eyelashes, in her best Scarlett O'Hara imitation. Thomas looked once, twice, and then his mouth quirked.

"Touché, Mistress," His face relaxed and he lowered himself gracefully into the chair across from her. "You are more than meets the eye. I understand the King's interest in you. "

Sookie looked at him closely, but it was impossible to tell whether he was just making fun or being serious, "No, you don't, not really, but I think I'll grow on you," and the telepath smiled as openly as she could. "Now, when would you like to start? I think most of the folks are assembled out in the kitchen and from what I can tell they are pretty nervous. We should probably get started so we don't have some kind of wholescale panic on our hands."

"You can read them from here?" The sardonic look was replaced with a sharpening interest. "If that is the case, why meet at all? I find that fear is a good motivator for truth. If we sit here long enough, you should be able to gather all you need to know and never move a muscle."

"I can read them from here, and they are clear, but you're wrong about fear and truth. Fear makes folks think all kinds of things, but rarely about truth. They think about what they would do differently or what's making them afraid. When you introduce torture into it? They tell you anything you want to hear. Neither one has much to do with truth."

That slightly bored, slightly superior look slipped. "You speak from experience, Mistress?" he asked, but the way in which he said the words were not really a question.

"I've been on both sides of it, reading folks who were in fear for their lives, and sitting on the receiving end of both fear and torture. Yeah, I know what I'm talking about, and the best way to get what you need is for us to go talk with these folks face-to-face."

"Then the story of Neave and Lochlan is true," he said softly. He stood and offered her his hand. There was nothing on his face now except respect.

"Fairies aren't the only ones who know how to inflict pain," Sookie said mildly, placing her hand in his, "However, that is in the past and I'd like to keep it there. The best way I know is to weed out trouble before it happens, like we're doing right now." Thomas smiled, tucked her hand through his arm, and together they headed for the kitchen where they would interview the staff. Owen followed them, silently amused as he watched the tall, dark-haired man adjust his steps to accommodate the shorter pace of the King's Intended.

The interviews were accomplished quickly. Aside from Jay, the Day Man, there were only a dozen others including four guards sent from the New Orleans Pack. There were some shifters in the Area, but there was no formal Pack or organization of two-natured in the Lafayette area. The Weres informed Sookie that Emil Touissant, the New Orleans Packmaster, was thinking about creating a new chapter, especially if there might be more Weres living here on a permanent basis. Sookie voiced her support for the plan and the Weres looked satisfied.

When the last of the staff had left and the guards were confirmed in assignments, Sookie found herself too wound up to head off to bed. There was a lovely patio overlooking the softly lit pool. When she mentioned finding a glass of ice tea, she and Shari got into a verbal wrestling match of manners over who would get it. Sookie lost and found herself sitting, looking up at the night sky, and thinking of Eric. She had brought out the folder that Eric had prepared for her, thinking to read over it again. In her hand she held the small nosegay of flowers, starting to fade now, and raised it to her nose, enjoying the sweet scent.

Sookie turned at the sound of approaching footsteps, expecting to see the Were returning with her tea. Instead it was Thomas who set the tea down beside her, a bottle of TruBlood in his own hand. He sat in a wrought iron chair beside her and likewise turned his face up to the stars. "What do you see when you look up there?" he asked.

Sookie smiled, "A million things," she answered, and then she blushed. She remembered with sharp clarity the night she and Eric had spent under the stars in Minnesota, and the feeling of drifting that had followed their lovemaking. Without thought, her hand rose to press the empty place that ached in her chest.

"You are missing him," Thomas said, a note of surprise in his voice. Sookie didn't ask how he knew . She figured the dark didn't mean much to vampires. Whether Thomas could see her blush or smell the difference that blushing caused, it all amounted to the same thing.

Sookie's hand continued to massage her chest, "Every minute we're not together," she agreed.

After a moment, Thomas glanced at her, and then at the flowers she held loosely in her lap. "Are those from the King?"

"Yup, though they are a little the worse for wear. I'm not really sure what they are, but they smell beautiful," and Sookie turned them a little, watching how the bright heads were starting to flop.

"They are freesia," Thomas volunteered. When she nodded her thanks, he looked back into the sky. "Doubtless the King knows there is a language to flowers," He could feel Sookie looking at him. He glanced back, "Has he given you these flowers before?" Sookie shrugged and shook her head. When she didn't ask further, Thomas sighed, "Freesias have but one meaning," he told her, "They mean trust." The vampire watched as the telepath beside him stroked one of the blossoms with her finger. He didn't need to hear the words; he could see the emotion in her eyes.

After a minute, Sookie turned to him and asked, "Were you ever bonded?"

"No," Thomas told her, his eyes turning back to the skies. "There was one once that I considered, but fortunately the lady was too sensible to tie herself to me."

"I'm sorry," Sookie said beside him. He could hear her sincerity and it touched him, but Thomas was not one to slip into maudlin thoughts or regrets of things he couldn't change.

"Why? Doubtless, I would have grown tired of the demands a bond would place upon me," and he nodded toward the hand that continued to press against her chest.

Sookie looked embarrassed and lowered her hand into her lap, entwining her fingers with her other hand to hold her small bouquet. Her next words were said quietly, but she knew Thomas would hear her perfectly. "It is different. It ties you down. There was a time that I hated being bonded. I didn't like not knowing what feelings were mine and which ones weren't. I didn't like that I could be happy for no other reason than knowing he was close. I fought and fought until I stopped listening to my feelings and just fought because it was what I did." Sookie turned her face to him, her smile bright and her eyes brighter, "But I came to terms with it. I came to terms with myself. I don't see myself ever being really happy now without it."

Thomas turned his head to look at her, "I heard you were able to break your bond with the King. Before…" he said in a careful way as if he expected her to tell him to mind his own business.

Sookie's mouth quirked, "You have good sources."

"We gossip," Thomas provided with a shrug.

Sookie laughed merrily, "I heard that!" she giggled. "Pam told me that vampires are worse than old women when it comes to gossip, and believe me! I've known some of the best! Looks to me like she may have been right!" Thomas thought she was not going to answer him, but then she turned her head back to the skies, "I did. I had a witch friend and she arranged it. I regretted it almost right away. I think that if things had been different, I would have asked to have the bond put back," she chewed her lip, "But I didn't, and my life went to hell in a handbasket. But now? The bond is back, and it's stronger somehow, and better. " As Sookie said the words, she rubbed the fingers of her hand over the ring that sat on her finger. Sookie realized that she now saw the ruby ring Eric had given her as the physical sign of their bonding, almost like a wedding ring. "There is no better thing in the world than knowing you share everything with the one you love most," she said aloud.

"The King is fortunate in your loyalty, Mistress," Thomas said, not one hint of sarcasm or insincerity in his voice. Sookie looked at him then, and as their eyes met, he bowed his head in a show of respect.

"So what about you, Thomas? I know you were with Isaiah and Eric told me you spent time in New York before that. I've given you food for your gossip mill, time for you to return the favor. Is that where you met Thierry? New York?"

"It is, Lady Sookie," he said. Thomas spent the next few hours telling her funny stories about his time in New York. He spun a few tales about the thrills of bridge running and told her a slightly risqué version of how the New York King's Court spent nights entertaining themselves in the city that never sleeps. When Sookie asked him if Misha, the New York King, was Russian, he shook his head. "No, Mistress, he affects the accent, but he is something that is uniquely United States." When Sookie asked him to explain, he deferred, answering with a shrug.

Sookie and Thomas laughed and teased, while the hours passed by. Sookie found that there was more to this vampire than a sharp tongue. He had wit and intelligence. She knew there was some backstory as to how he acquired his old-fashioned manners, but she also knew that asking vampires about how they were turned was considered the very worst manners and she wouldn't shame herself or her Gran's teachings by asking.

For her part, Sookie told stories about growing up a telepath in northern Louisiana. She told stories about the Bellefleurs and Mrs. Fortenberry. She told him about meeting Bill Compton and how vampires became part of her life. Sookie also told him about the first time she met Eric Northman and how she had no idea what a Sheriff of Area 5 was supposed to do.

"Ah, that explains the enmity between the King and Compton," Thomas mused, and then glanced at Sookie, "And your display of temper too, I think. Did he spurn you? Is that what made you so fierce?"

Sookie thought back to that night in Jackson. She had only just met Thomas, and he had witnessed her unloading on Bill Compton. Sookie thought briefly of the crazy email Bill had sent her only yesterday and she felt ashamed. "Bill wrote a book, a romance novel."

Thomas' eyebrows rose and he smiled in a way that reminded her of Eric at his most snarky, "Do tell!" he exclaimed.

She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, "It is a real bosom heaver full of sex and lies about two characters who were supposed to be Bill and me. It was embarrassing and it still has folks in my home town talking about me in a way that makes me think twice about showing my face at Sunday suppers."

"The Viking should have killed him," Thomas observed coolly.

Sookie suddenly felt a chill, although the night was warm. Almost without thinking, she said, "He may yet," and she shook herself and smiled, "I don't know how we got on that sad train! So what about Thierry? Is he going to be happy here, in Cajun country?"

"Thierry will be busy here for the first year or so," Thomas observed, "and then I suspect he will have to make amusements for himself."

Sookie's eyebrow rose, "If we were talking about my brother, Jason, I'd think that was code for drinking and whoring."

Thomas laughed aloud, "Then your brother must be much like Thierry, and, dare I say it, myself?" Thomas shook his head, "This is a lovely town, but country living? There are pursuits here for a gentleman. Hunting. Fishing. Shooting. Although I will tell you, when you have perfect reflexes as vampires do, the fascination with shooting wanes." Thomas sighed, "Of course, it is a college town. That will provide ample opportunity for the amusements you suggest. There's nothing like a college girl, or boy for that matter, in terms of their curiosity and willingness to experiment."

"You never know. Thierry might just meet the gal of his dreams here and decide that country life is the unlife for him. We Southern gals are real sweethearts!" Sookie flirted.

Thomas smiled indulgently as he would at a child, "Thierry would never allow that, Mistress. He has only one love, and she is his Maker, Teresa. He loved her before she turned him and he loved her after. In the end, I think she had to compel him to separate from her, for both their sakes. A vampire's possessiveness must be moderated. The possessiveness we feel for our Makers, our love for them, is almost limitless. It can make us unbalanced." Thomas looked at the telepath and shrugged, "Of course the King's Maker is dead, so you wouldn't have witnessed it," he said, but before he could say anything more, Sookie snorted.

"Love? Possessiveness? For that asshole? I don't think so!" Thomas looked shocked, so Sookie decided to go whole hog, "I would have staked that old bastard myself if I could have. I just count myself fortunate that I was there to see him sent back to Hell."

"I don't understand," Thomas was shaken, "The King had a bad Maker?"

"He had the worst," Sookie snapped back. "Everyone seemed to think he was so wonderful because he was ancient, but he was a world class sadist and I'm thrilled he's finally dead. Appius Livius Ocella!" she spit out like it was a bad taste, "Hope he's burning, wherever he is."

"Ocella was his Maker?" Thomas was obviously impressed.

"Yeah, that's what I mean!" Sookie was disgusted, "You don't care what kind of monster he was. All that matters is that he was old."

Thomas looked away, "Perhaps I can understand your point of view," he conceded. "But that was not the case for Thierry or for me. My Maker is dead and I mourn him. He was my friend. Thierry holds onto the hope that Teresa will call him back to her side." Sookie sighed and Thomas sighed as well.

"So, what about you, Thomas?" Sookie said, "What's keeping you from going out and finding that lady friend of yours and convincing her that she was mistaken?"

"Besides my contract with the Viking?" Thomas quipped.

"Huh," Sookie exclaimed, "I didn't know Sheriffs had contracts too. I thought it was, you know, a kind of personal loyalty thing."

Thomas smiled indulgently at her, "Oh Mistress! How could you think that? We are vampire! There is always a contract!"

When Sookie crawled into the bed with the canopy draped with white eyelet, she found herself thinking on that remark. What was it about vampires that they only seemed to respect those things they reduced to writing? There always seemed to be the need for an angle or a compromise. Sookie shrugged. She guessed she might understand their reluctance to trust. She found herself glancing at the wilting flowers and remembered the other part of the conversation, when Thomas told her that flowers had meanings.

She thought about the flowers Eric had given her in New Orleans. Sookie grabbed her phone and Googled, 'Calla lily meaning.' The first topic gave words like purity and faith. She didn't think that could be right. She hit the back arrow and looked at the next topic that informed her that the color changed the meaning. She typed 'Red Calla Lily Meaning.' There was a picture of the red blossoms she remembered. She read:

'Red is the color of intensity. It symbolizes admiration, beauty, courage, and heat. Red callas are the essence of desire, strength, and passionate love.'

"Woo boy!" Sookie giggled, "You ain't whistling Dixie!"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rental sedan pulled out of the San Antonio airport and Sookie found herself smiling at the sight of palm trees. When she thought of this place she had imagined red sand and dusty river beds. The soil did look that way, but the short walk to the car in the dense humidity showed her there was more to it. They were headed north of town. There was a resort hotel complex that had been taken over for the Summit. One of the draws was a nine-hole golf course that was lit up so brightly that vampires would be able to play a game at night. Sookie couldn't imagine that there would be many takers. Most of the vampires she had met had been turned before people even knew what the game was about, but then again, who knew? It would be something new to try and that might appeal to many of them.

The drive was short. It was still afternoon when they pulled up under the porte cochère. Shari was out of the car in a flash, motioning for the bell hop to stand back. She swept the area, and then reached down to open the door. Sookie thought she was making an awful fuss, but then she caught the thought. Shari was serious about what she was doing, but she was also consciously making a show to impress the humans that were on duty. They needed to understand that Sookie was more than a companion. The way the bellhop dropped his eyes and spoke only to Shari let Sookie see that the Were's goal had been accomplished.

Owen was gesturing to the bags in the car trunk. Shari walked Sookie inside, and then escorted her to the chairs that were at the far end of the reception area. There was a wide window that looked out over the back of the property. An enormous patio stretched away from the window before turning into pools and plants. Most of the patio area was shaded with a rustic wood pergola. As Sookie watched, a small hummingbird flew up to one of the hanging plants and started to feed. There were chairs and tables, and Sookie was sure that these would be occupied later. Owen handled the check-in and as they rose to go to their rooms, a manager approached them. "Welcome!" he called, and then he bowed in a way that let Sookie know he must have been practicing.

It was the proper bow for a Queen and Sookie thought about correcting him, but Shari spoke from behind her, "His Majesty's Intended thanks you for your greeting. She is looking forward to her stay in your hotel."

The manager bowed again, addressing his remarks to Sookie, "We are honored. I hope that you and the King consider this as a second home. If there is anything we can do to make your stay more enjoyable, you have only to ask," and then he bowed again.

"Thanks," Sookie said, feeling a little overwhelmed. Owen walked ahead of her and Shari walked behind. They made sure that they were the only ones in the elevator. As the doors closed, Sookie turned to Shari, "Okay, is this something we're going to be doing all week?"

Shari's lips twisted up, "There is a protocol that's expected, and we were drilled before we left. The King wants to make sure there are no mistakes about you or your status."

Sookie shook her head, "I guess it is our first formal outing as a couple," she said, but then she thought about how they weren't pledged or married, and there was still a divorce to be had and she added, "kind of…"

They traveled to the sixth floor and Owen walked down the hall toward Charles and James who were standing on both sides of a set of suite doors. As they approached, Charles opened the door with a passkey, which he then handed to Sookie. Shari stopped the bellman in the hallway, retrieved the bags and took them into the suite herself while Sookie followed.

The telepath looked around the sitting room. There was a sliding door that opened to a small balcony which held a pair of chairs and a small table. The vista before her seemed to shimmer under the setting sun, the view slightly warped with the effect of the vampire-safe glass. She thought about how nice it would be to have this kind of open look back in New Orleans and wondered how much this glass would cost to install. '_Too much for now!_' she thought a little glumly.

Sookie looked back at the furniture in the room. There was a definite cowboy feel to the colors that had been used in decorating. There were two sets of double doors that Sookie assumed led to the bedrooms. She knew that the closed set would be the bedroom where Eric was resting. Her eyes landed on the large vase of red calla lilies sitting on the coffee table in the middle of the room. There was a card balanced against it and Sookie stepped forward and opened the envelope. The card read:

_Join me -E-_

Shari was looking at the closed doors, a question on her face, and a suitcase in each hand. "I'll handle them," Sookie told her, pointing to the suitcases. "Why don't you and Owen go get settled. I'll make sure you get a text when we're ready." Shari smiled and bowed, and then Sookie was left alone in the suite.

She took a deep breath, and then walked over to the closed doors. The bedroom was large and Eric had left the light on in the bathroom. Most of the room was taken up with a king sized bed, and Sookie felt her heart racing just to be looking at him again. '_I am the luckiest woman in the world_,' she thought. She turned around to grab the first suitcase and huffed at the weight of it. '_The luckiest woman who could probably stand some time at the gym_,' she added. She shuffled the case into the bedroom near the closet and managed to heft it onto the stand. It took more than a few minutes to shake out everything she brought and hang the clothes in the closet next to Eric's things. The array of colors and fabrics next to his rather boring line of dark suits made her smile. '_Thought the male of the species was supposed to be the showy one_,' she giggled, remembering watching nature shows in her Gran's living room on rainy afternoons. When she came to the racy piece of red lingerie she knew Eric liked, she considered making that his present for when he woke up. Then she thought about what lay ahead tonight. She really didn't know what the schedule held, and if there were meetings right away, it would be lingerie wasted. Better to wait until she knew they would have some time so they could both enjoy the effect. When the first suitcase was emptied, she turned around, huffed again, and hefted the second into the bedroom.

Once everything was unpacked, put away, and the suitcases stacked in the second bedroom beside Eric's travel coffin, Sookie returned to the bedroom. She stripped out of her clothes and ran a quick shower. Once she was sure her hair was mostly dry, she slipped under the covers and slid over so she could wrap herself around Eric's still form. As soon as she touched him, it was like some thin, frayed part of her healed up strongly. She felt unreasonably happy. She kissed his shoulder and reached under the covers to find his fingers. As she slipped her fingers through his, she felt him twitch. She looked at his face, but there was no sign that he would wake and she knew by the clock that there were still hours before he would rise. "Guess you're happy to see me," she whispered out loud. "Well, that's good, cause I'm more than happy to see you!" and she cuddled her head close to him and closed her eyes.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie was moaning loudly, her fingers clutching at Eric's hair as he thrust his tongue into her, using his speed and strength to push her control into extinction. "Yes, yes,yes,yes,yes..." she was chanting. He moaned and then opened his mouth so that he could scrape her clit with his blunt teeth. Sookie's orgasm caught her like a freight train and she was glad he was vampire or the way she was squeezing her thighs around his ears might have hurt him. She was arching off the bed, "Eric! Yes!" and he grasped her, held her down, and drove her still harder, tumbling her from one orgasm into another before she could catch her breath. She thought her heart would pound out of her chest, and tears were leaking from her eyes, "Please! Please!" she begged, not sure if she meant that he should stop or that he should never stop. When she had fallen a second time, her voice reduced to squeals and soundless pants, he released her. He chuckled as he sank his fangs into her thigh, and the feel of him penetrating her in this way made her walls pulse again, and her body arch against him. "I love you, I love you," she whispered dreamily, her fingers relaxing their hold on his head.

Eric finished and licked the wounds closed. He turned his head and drank her other fluids, lapping noisily. When he moved slowly up the bed, his arms to either side of her, his eyes watched her like some large, blond lion. When she met his gaze, he smiled, reached down, and hooked one of her legs pulling it up until he rested her ankle against his shoulder, leaving her open to him. He sat back slightly and lined himself up to her entrance. "I wish we had that mirror, Lover. I want you to see how beautiful you look as I enter you. You are rosy, like your flowers, and I slide within you," and then he did, pushing into her sensitive core, causing her to pulse again and making them both pant, "I slide within you like a hand into the glove it was meant to wear." He withdrew a little, his eyes watching their joining, his fangs descended. Sookie couldn't stop watching him as he was watching them come together, her eyes half closed, unable to think or feel anything but this moment. He looked into her eyes then, his pupils dark. He surged forward, sliding home and grabbing her hands in one of his own as he rose over her and then pinned them together, pressed into the mattress above her head. He brought his other hand to rest beside her face, his nose smelling, his tongue licking, sliding in and withdrawing, speed picking up to a new tempo within her. Sookie's body was rising to meet his, listening to his sounds and knowing he was just as lost in her as she was lost in him. As he was gasping, his body starting to tense in that way that let her know he was as close as she was, the phone rang.

He stilled for a moment. "Don't stop, Eric!" she screamed in frustration.

He turned his face back to her and his lips pulled back in a snarl, "As if I could!" he panted and he focused then, hitting new angles until he found his place within her. She was lost and he was too. "Sookie, yes!" he roared, and he was cumming within her, hitting deep places, triggering her own release.

Eric unhooked her leg, kissing her ankle, and allowing her to settle. He leaned forward, his head beside her own, his forehead leaning against the pillow. When he got too heavy, Sookie jiggled him, and he rolled over to the side. He draped his arm over his head, and then turned to look for the phone. "I should kill whoever called, just on principle," he sighed. As if on signal, the phone rang again. He looked at the screen, and then turned it so that Sookie was looking at the caller ID. It was Twy.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you would lift your chin just a little to your left..." The photographer was taking what Sookie hoped would be the last official shot. Sookie and Eric had promised that they would be on public display for the next two hours. The commitment has just begun and Sookie was already wishing it would be over.

This was Sookie's first time to the Riverfront in downtown San Antonio and she had never seen anything like it. She was sure she looked like some back country rube, her head twisting and turning, her mouth hanging open. Eric told her this place reminded him of certain streets in Europe. As they walked to their meeting place, a barge loaded with mariachi players had glided by playing music. There were restaurants and shops that lined both sides of the canal, their doors open and their sidewalks crowded with tables and diners. There were people everywhere, their faces illuminated by the soft lighting on the sidewalks and the ropes of lights lacing through the trees overhead. It seemed magical, and all the more so because she and Eric were being presented as a couple.

Sookie's thoughts were interrupted when Eric squeezed her hand. Sookie looked up to see him smiling down at her. She could feel his pride and happiness and Sookie beamed up at him in return, but the moment was interrupted by another flash of light. "Beautiful!" the photographer sighed.

"Go!" Eric hissed.

"I think we got everything we need, don't you, Philip?" Twy interceded, and Sookie sighed again. They thanked the photographer but before the moment became awkward Twy hustled them forward. She was looking left and right, and then spotted whatever she had been searching. "Over here!" she indicated with a thin arm. Sonder was standing at the entrance to one of the restaurant patios. As they approached, the thin girl nodded and gestured toward a corner table that overlooked all the action of the sidewalk. Eric pulled out Sookie's chair and then did the same for Twy. When he glanced at Sonder, she dropped her eyes and walked back to the restaurant entrance where she was within line of sight in case Twy needed her. Eric raised his eyebrow and sat beside Sookie. He opened his hand and the telepath automatically laid her hand in his. Eric smiled at her briefly, raising her hand to his lips.

"We're being photographed by the other diners here," Sookie whispered.

"Get used to it, sweetie," Twy said, purposefully looking out into the crowd, her chin lifted to present her best profile. "You are being introduced as the future mate of vampire royalty. America will want to know all about you."

By agreement, Twy had met them at the popular tourist attraction at the appointed time and place. She had been accompanied by an attractive brunette who was hired to be Eric's cover date for the evening, maintaining the illusion that he was attractive, but not settled on any one person. Sookie had offered to stay at the hotel to avoid any problems, but Eric had insisted she accompany him. When Twy introduced the escort, Eric had promptly, but firmly, told both Sookie and Twy that there would be no further smokescreens. He would be spending tonight and any other public event with his Intended by his side. Twy had protested, giving all the same, valid arguments she had presented before. Eric was unmoved. Eric made it clear that unless Twy agreed to his terms, he and Sookie would be leaving.

"Your funeral," Twy shrugged, earning her a hiss from Eric. Sookie found she wasn't the least bit surprised when Twy hissed right back.

From where they were seated in the restaurant, they could see a television crew was setting up, testing lighting and sound. The publicist rose and stalked over to collect the television crew. She gestured for Eric and Sookie to join them. As they approached the producer for the segment stepped forward and Twy introduced Eric. Eric, in turn, introduced Sookie as his Intended. The meaning of the title Eric gave her became the first topic of their interview. The cameras and microphone people followed them while they strolled with the attractive host of the evening entertainment show, everything artfully staged to make it look as if they had just run into each other, tourists in this wonderful place. They talked about the Summit. The host knew the names of the Clans and knew Eric was in town for the Zeus Summit, which surprised Eric. The vampire worded his answers carefully. He likened Clans to Chapters in a Chamber of Commerce, continuing the theme that had been established earlier that being King was more about being a touchpoint for vampire businessmen than an actual ruler. He confirmed that the purpose of this week's Summit was to bring vampires of the Area together for business discussions and a chance to see each other. "Like a family reunion?" the host had asked. Sookie hadn't been able to help herself. She laughed out loud. Twy rushed forward asking that they stop the cameras. It was decided to cut out that part of the interview. Twy and Eric had explained it away by saying that because vampires were undead and incapable of having offspring as humans did, to them using a word such as 'family' was offensive. Eric sent Sookie waves of caution through their bond.

When the producer signaled that they had enough footage of the couple walking around, they were all seated at a table in one of the Riverwalk's more famous restaurants. None of them actually ate anything, the television people just staged the table and continued with the interview.

The questions asked now were of the 'personal' ones that were supposed to give the audience the feeling that they were getting to know the celebrity.

"So, Mr. Northman, you introduced Miss Stackhouse as your Intended. I have to ask the question that may disappoint millions of viewers across the world. Does that mean that you are officially off the market?"

Eric smiled easily, taking Sookie's hand. "First of all, call me Eric," he said, using the words that had been discussed and then he stepped off the script, "I consider myself the lucky one. I have pursued Sookie for many years. She led me on quite the chase, but now she has agreed to allow me to make her the center of my world," and Eric raised her hand to his lips, his eyes on hers. Sookie watched the crew zero the camera and lights in on her ring while Eric confirmed that wedding bells were in the future. For her part, Sookie tried to keep her answers short and, when in doubt, smiled and stared at Eric as if he was vanilla ice cream on a summer day.

They took a short break and Twy stepped to the side to whisper with the host. Eric rubbed Sookie's back, "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"You can feel it, so why ask?" Sookie smiled in return. Sookie was feeling proud. She was tired of hiding their relationship. She knew where she belonged and it was beside this man and she was happy to share that with anyone who wanted to know.

The host returned and said, "Okay, just a couple more questions, and I can cut you two lovebirds loose." He smiled in a way he probably thought was charming. Sookie could hear him thinking about getting this footage into tomorrow night's broadcast and the coup he would be scoring by being the first to break this story about King Northman and how it could further his own career. The cameras moved in and the lights returned. "There was a best-selling novel that was released earlier this year. It made all the headlines because it was one of the first books written about vampires by a vampire," The host held up a paperback copy of Bill's book featuring some racy cover art. "'Bonded By Desire,' written by William Compton, was on the New York Times Bestsellers list for weeks" The host turned towards Sookie, "I understand you know the author, Sookie."

Sookie nodded, she could see the direction this was taking and she wasn't entirely on board, but she didn't see any way to gracefully turn around now. "Bill Compton was the first vampire I ever met," she said smoothly, and then she turned toward Eric. "He introduced me to Eric. I guess you could say that he's the reason I'm sitting here today." Eric's smile broadened and Sookie could hear the cameraman thinking about how she and Eric were looking together as seen through his lens was going to spark a furor of, wedding fever.

"There is a rumor floating around that the heroine in the book, Shanna, was really you, and that the book's bad boy, Leif, was based on you, Eric."

Sookie blushed while she thought about the ways in which the book described the relationship between the main characters, and just how terribly embarrassed her family had been after the book was released. "It is pretty much fiction, but Bill has told us that he drew some elements of us into those characters."

"Well," the host proclaimed, and he looked directly into the camera, "I have been given an exclusive on the upcoming sequels for _Bonded by Desire_. Not one, but two books are planned, and there is a movie in the works. Now I have a special treat for everyone watching! I have just been handed the exclusive first look at the preliminary cover art for the upcoming, 'A Viking's Bond', that will be hitting the book shelves next month." The host tilted up a placard, and Sookie found herself staring at a poster featuring the blonde model that had been used on the cover of the first book. The woman was now wrapped around the very muscular thigh of a tall, blond, vampire dressed entirely in black leather. The vampire was holding an axe in one hand and had his other hand gripping the woman's shoulder. The model's blouse was ripped and it looked as if her bosoms were going to flop out any minute though she didn't seem to notice because she was staring up at the vampire as if her life depended on it. Beside her, Sookie could feel Eric's amusement rippling through the bond so she kicked him sharply under the table.

The host turned toward the both of them, a toothy grin on his face, "So, any predictions on who will be playing you in the upcoming movie version?" Sookie was sure that her face was a deep shade of red. Eric was sending her comfort and calm, but she could feel his own none-too-settled emotions roiling below the surface. Sookie plastered her Crazy Sookie smile on her face and set her hand on top of Eric's. She tilted her head a little, smiled a little more broadly, and said, "I'm sure whomever they choose to play these roles, it will be a fun story, and something we can all laugh about in years to come."

"Cut!" yelled the producer from the sidelines. He strode forward, "Perfect! Thank you!" he exclaimed while he shook hands with Sookie and attempted a bow to Eric. He was glancing at his watch and the team was moving quickly to wrap things up. Sookie looked at Eric and rolled her eyes, thinking they were finally done, but then Twy approached, another photographer walking behind her.

Eric growled, "No more! You have had your two hours! We are finished!"

"You owe me fifteen more minutes," Twy said stubbornly and they knew she was going to get her time regardless. Sookie lay her hand on Eric's arm once again, and then shook her head.

While they were exiting the restaurant following Twy, Sookie heard one of the diners in the restaurant tell her companion, "That was like watching Beauty and the Beast." Sookie felt her temper flare and she started turning to give the speaker a piece of her mind, but Eric grabbed her arm.

"Don't settle the question of which of us is the Beast, Lover!" Sookie looked up to see his grin, and she felt her anger dissipate. He laughed then and pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head. Sookie's smile faded when she saw the cell phones snapping their photo. Twy and the photographer walked them through the lobby of a hotel and then up a ramp. As they emerged onto the street, they found themselves directly across from the Alamo. Sookie squeezed Eric's hand and she sent her happiness through the bond. She couldn't believe she was actually standing in this place where history had been made!

They followed orders, posing for pictures, and Eric kept his eye on his watch. As soon as the time elapsed, he turned to Twy, "We're done." Before the woman could say one more word, he wrapped his arms around Sookie and launched them both into the sky. "Now I have you to myself, Lover," he said in her ear.

Sookie held on to Eric's shirt, even though she wasn't really afraid. They hadn't flown together often, but she knew he would never drop her. They circled the Alamo Mission several times, and then flew back to the Riverwalk area, landing in the dark as not to attract too much attention. "How are we going to get back?" Sookie asked.

"Same way we got here," he answered.

Eric pulled out his phone and sent a text. When they walked into the light, Charles met them and bowed. "Were you here all along?" Sookie asked. Charles smiled and shrugged, and then Eric took her hand. Together they window-shopped while they made their way back to the car. Sookie looked at the t-shirts, shot glasses and other memorabilia in the shops. "I should pick up something for Jason, Michele and the kids," she said.

"We can stop anywhere you like," Eric replied. Sookie found herself smiling again, thinking about how normal this all felt. They walked into one store after another. Sookie found Texas potholders for Michele and a stuffed armadillo for Bit. She was trying to decide which t-shirt would be cool enough for JC when Eric stepped away from her and swung to face the door. Sookie didn't realize that he wasn't right behind her until she saw Charles' stance. The Were was clearly on guard. There was a lovely woman with olive skin standing just inside the shop door. Sookie thought she recognized her from the Nashville Summit.

"Nabila," Eric greeted her with a bow.

"King Northman," the female vampire replied, her voice and stance formal and proper. With the civilities completed she dropped her eyes to acknowledge Sookie, "I see you have brought your… Intended? I believe that is how you are introducing her?" The Queen of the Carolinas glided forward, her clothing impeccable, her hair perfectly coiffed. She looked down her long nose at Sookie, "Miss Stackhouse, how lovely to see you again," the Queen continued in a tone that said the pleasure was really Sookie's.

"Ma'am," Sookie said in return with a short bow of her head. The telepath wasn't sure what the proper etiquette for the situation might be, so she laid on her manners as best she could, "I believe we last met in Nashville. I must say, you are looking wonderful this evening."

The Queen smiled as she would at an amusing child or pet, "You are kind to say so," she returned, showing that she knew party manners too.

"What brings you to the Zeus Summit?" Eric asked, saving Sookie from having to make any more small talk.

"The same as you Northman, money!" Then the Queen looked at Eric sharply and Sookie knew that she had something she wanted to say to the King without a lot of witnesses.

"Well, I can see you have things to talk about," Sookie said cheerily, "So why don't I take Charles and finish my shopping? I can meet you right outside." Eric was looking at her and she could feel his apprehension, but Sookie let him feel her contentment. She did take his arm and pull him down so she could kiss his cheek and then turned to Nabila and waved, "It was nice to see you! I'm sure we'll see each other again at the meetings!"

Nabila watched the telepath leave, then turned back to Eric, "Do you suppose we could find a table and chat?"

Eric nodded and followed the Queen to a nearby café. Her guards were stationed around her. They seemed vigilant, more vigilant than the location might suggest. "You expected trouble?" he asked.

"Perhaps," Nabila answered. "These are unsettled times. It is best not to take chances." Eric sat back, waiting for the Queen to explain. After a glance over the crowds, she sighed, "Tranh of New England is dead."

This was news. Eric knew his surprise was written on his face. "Who is responsible?"

"Mikhail is undoubtedly behind it," she told him. "There is a new ruler, but he is New York's puppet. I have contacted Jessica in Pennsylvania, but she is trembling in her palace. Charles is too buried in his Savannah to take notice."

"You are worried that as Clan Chief, he will move against you," Eric filled in.

"He would be unstoppable. Between the money centers in New York and my sources, he would have tremendous wealth at his disposal. It would destabilize the entire Eastern coast." Nabila looked away from the Viking and into the night. "I have come here to talk with the Ancient Pythoness and seek advice."

"And support," Eric added.

"Yes, support," and Nabila turned back to him. "I have a proposition for you."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie walked up the stairs to look at some books on Texas history. The bell on the door chimed and she looked up to see Jane walking toward her. There was a tall vampire behind her who looked familiar. Charles bowed, but Sookie could tell that he was nervous. Jane stepped forward and bowed formally, "Mistress," she said, "I would like to present Finn, the King of Nebraska. He asked that I arrange a meeting so that he could relay a personal message." Jane stepped back and addressed Charles, "She is fine. I have given my oath and it is my life if I break it."

Sookie looked quickly from the female vampire to the red-headed man standing beside her. Like Jane, he bowed formally, "Princess," he addressed her, his accent plain. "I come to you with a message from your Great Grandfather. He knew you would be here and asked that I seek you out."

Sookie's eyes became wide, "Great Grandfather? Niall? You've seen him?"

Finn smiled, showing broad teeth and dimples to both sides of his wide mouth, "I should say that I have! It is my pleasure and my privilege to ride with him across my lands in the western part of my state."

"Is he okay? Is he looking well?" Sookie was excited. She had not thought she would ever have an opportunity to see her Great Grandfather again. Of course, Bellenos and Mr. Cataliades had hinted that he was not so far away, but this was the first time she had heard that he was actually in this world and in the United States.

"He is doing very well and asked that I assess your condition as well." The King sniffed , "You are bonded," he said, his smile losing some of its luster. "Permanently bonded," he continued.

"My Mistress is King Northman's Intended," Jane said from behind him.

Finn stared down at her, his eyes boring into hers. "Can you read me?" he asked after a minute.

"No," Sookie shook her head, "I can't read vampires."

The King nodded, "But I am told you have come into many other gifts. The Prince is most pleased. Your Uncle also sends his greetings. He was most sorry to hear Adele's house had been destroyed. He said he had spent many happy hours there," and Finn's head turned a little as if he had a nasty suspicion about what Dermot might have been doing during those 'happy' hours.

"Well, you tell my Uncle that I think of him often and I hope that he is happy living in the Fairy Realm," Sookie said, her Crazy Sookie smile in place.

Finn dropped his eyes as well as his voice, "I do not mean offense by what I will say next, but the Prince was most particular that I should convey this message as I do now." The tall vampire drew himself straighter, "Please know that you are valued and sorely missed. Please consider traveling to Nebraska to be reunited with your Great Grandfather. Things are different and he would like you to consider joining Dermot and himself in the Fairy Realm. There is a place there for you."

"Her place is here," Eric's voice boomed. Sookie's eyes shot beyond the red-headed King and Jane to see her Viking. His anger was radiating from him and it took Sookie a minute to find her balance and then step toward him and past Nebraska. Eric's arm lifted and she stepped into him, her own arm wrapping around his waist.

"Thank you for bringing me the message from Niall. I am very grateful to hear he is well. I care for him a great deal, but Eric is right. This is where I belong and I won't be wandering away any time soon," and she sent all her comfort and love to her Viking through the bond.

Finn bowed to them both, "Forgive me if my words were offensive," he apologized. "I promised to deliver the message as it was given, and I will return your words and news of your happy state when I return home." He nodded to Eric, "Congratulations!" he said sincerely. "You have within your grasp a treasure. I would expect that when the Prince receives this news he will wish to visit you himself."

Eric cut his eyes at Jane. His Sheriff stood still, her eyes downcast. "Return to our hotel," he said coldly. "We will speak of this later."

As Jane left, Finn also walked toward the door. He turned back once more and addressed Eric, "I have heard much about you, Northman. The Prince says you are a passable chess player. I hope I may impose on you for a game during our time here. If you would be so kind, I could share stories of the Prince with the Princess. Surely if we were all together, that would not be inappropriate."

Eric looked at Sookie. He could feel her yearning for news of Niall, "I am sure we can find time," he heard himself say.


	26. Chapter 26- The Fixed Mark

**Author's Notes**: I have the privilege of publishing on several sites including Fanfiction, FictionPad, Archive of our Own, Fanfiction Affliction, The Writers Coffee Shop and my own Wordpress site. As a result, not everyone gets to see my comments. As those who read and comment know, I respond to everyone, and especially enjoy chatting about the story and what's to come. With the events I am attempting to capture I've either filled out existing characters or started from scratch. The next few chapters will introduce a few more original folks. Finn of Nebraska will play an important role, and will Eric's new Sheriffs. Of course, we will also see some of our long-time favorites returning. I hope you enjoy seeing them come back to take their bows. I appreciate the enthusiasm of my readers and hope the story continues to entertain.

Thank you to Breathesgirl, my Canadian beta and fellow author and Ms Buffy, my Pittsburgh beta and cheerleader. Also, a shout out to American Android, whose banner is the image I look at when needing inspiration. She had returned to writing, and that is a wonderful thing!

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Nautical Note: When I first sailed I became familiar with a book called,

Chapter 26 - The Fixed Mark

Sookie leaned against Eric's shoulder on the drive home. Charles was in the passenger seat, Shari was driving, and no one was talking. Sookie had finished souvenir shopping at the Riverwalk, and then she and Eric had engaged in a testy conversation about whether the gifts should be shipped directly to Jason and his family or to the palace. The telepath had argued that she wouldn't be deprived of the sight of her nephews' faces when they opened their presents. Eric had responded that it meant that she would be spending more time away from him, and that she was looking for excuses.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Sookie knew they weren't really arguing about gifts and travel. Something had happened, something more than the aggravation he had shown with Finn. She ended the topic by saying, "Fine, Eric Northman! If you feel the need to be attached at the hip, nothing could suit me better. You have a standing invitation to visit my brother and his wife, and I'm sure we could come up with suitable accommodations. You just let me know when you have a free night to spare for my family."

Eric had apologized, but in a voice so low she really needed vampire hearing to make out the words and he'd been silent ever since. For her part, Sookie refused to treat him coldly. Damn it! She'd just had a nice evening out and about with her sweetie and she wasn't going to let his pig-headedness ruin it.

When they pulled up to the resort, Charles jumped out and opened Eric's door. Eric unfolded himself and stood looking straight ahead for a moment too long, leaving Sookie sitting in the car waiting for him to offer her his hand. When he did, she pushed him her annoyance and raised her eyebrows in the universal sign of 'what's your problem?' Eric rolled his eyes and sent her contrition through their bond. "Yeah, you should be," Sookie said in a low voice as she walked toward the doors. Behind the couple, Shari shot a look at Charles who shrugged in return.

As they stood in the lobby awaiting the elevator, Sookie slipped her hand into Eric's. He looked surprised, but as he turned, he relaxed, his smile lighting up his face, and all was right with them again. Once on their floor, they walked ahead of the guards toward their room. James was positioned outside and he bowed at their approach.

"Did dinner arrive yet?" Eric asked him.

"Just now, Majesty," he replied. "Steak, baked potato and some kind of chocolate dessert." Sookie looked up at the vampire, the question clear on her face.

Eric smiled down at her, "You didn't eat anything tonight," he said simply. "You need your strength."

"But, when?" Sookie asked.

"While we were driving here," he told her. "I couldn't let you starve so I texted ahead." Sookie placed her hand on her Viking's cheek, her love for him shining from her. Eric took that hand in his own, looked at itrunning his thumb across the back, and then turned it so he could kiss her palm, breathing in her scent in the process. James had the door open and Sookie turned to walk in first. As the door closed, Shari s ighed.

"They are a wonderful couple!" she said quietly.

"Yup, cute as can be," James replied quickly, and then turned to Charles. "How'd it go?"

"You're crazy," Charles responded. "This is going to be the easiest twenty I ever made off you. They may be a little over the top, but I just don't see them getting caught anywhere in public."

"I didn't say they had to be strutting for the world, just doing it outside of their room," James smiled.

Shari shook her head, "You are both going to find yourselves in trouble. You saw him tonight. He was not exactly Mr. Nice. You keep playing this game, finding yourselves unemployed will be your best case scenario. You know what he's capable of. Why poke a stick at that hornet's nest?"

James shrugged, a wide grin splitting his face. Charles rolled his eyes, and then asked Shari, "Can you go check on Owen? If he's ready, I could use some sleep." Shari huffed out her disgust and headed down the corridor to bang on her partner's door.

As she walked away, Shari could hear James ask Charles, "You're sure?"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie walked over to the small table and removed the cover from her plate. She sank down in the chair and looked up at Eric. The Viking pulled one calla lily from the vase, walked to where she sat, and extended the flower to her.

Sookie accepted the stem and brought the bloom to her lips. She kissed it, her eyes never leaving his. As she set the flower down on the table, he took the seat opposite hers. "I love you, Eric Northman. I love you so hard it makes my teeth ache," she told him, her eyes shining.

Eric ran his fangs out, "I can think of many ways to make my teeth ache," he told her with a smirk. When she blushed he glanced down, "Eat your dinner, Älskare, before it smells old."

Sookie picked up the utensils. Within two bites, she realized how hungry she was and made fast work of the potato and most of the steak. She sipped the bottled water that came with the tray, and then, to her embarrassment, burped loudly. "Oh, I am so sorry!" she stammered and Eric laughed. Sookie took another slow sip before asking, "Okay, Eric. What happened tonight?"

She saw the tightening around his eyes, which he immediately attempted to hide by broadening his smile into a grimace. "What?" he challenged, "Besides you attracting yet another male? Nothing much!"

Sookie's eyes narrowed, "I hate it when you do this. You know I can smell it when you try to bullshit me so why do you keep doing it?" Eric was giving her that smooth, guileless look and Sookie could feel her irritation growing, but then she had an epiphany. She suddenly realized that he was irritating her on purpose. He had been poking her ever since his little chat with Nabila. He was trying to pick a fight! "Oh, my God! You are doing this on purpose, aren't you? You want me to get all riled up so we can fight, and we can fuck, and you won't have to tell me what Nabila had to say!" She felt it through the bond and she nodded her head at him, "I'm right and we both know it."

Eric's face became stormy. "It was another marriage proposal," he said bluntly, not trying to deny her accusation. "Word of our financial woes is traveling. She feels herself in some danger and she is willing to trade protection for money."

Sookie's mouth dropped, "What is it about you vampires and this marriage thing? Can't you just draft a contract and shake hands? Why does it have to involve a marriage?"

Eric looked off to the side and crossed his arms. Sookie could see his jaw moving and knew he was grinding his teeth. "That saying, 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely?' When the deal involves monarchs, the stakes are high. There are kingdoms and power inherent in the arrangement. A marriage, a royal marriage, ensures that at least once a year your partner will be naked before you, defenseless, and required to share blood. It is a kind of mutual deterrent. You will know in that moment if your partner is betraying you and you will be in best position to do something about it."

Sookie snorted, "Sounds romantic!" When Eric didn't say anything further, Sookie asked the question she had to, "And what did you say, Eric?"

His head turned back to her and her heart broke to see the world-weary look his face now wore. "I told her that I appreciated her faith in my abilities, but that for present I would try to right my problems through other channels."

"We're in big trouble, aren't we?" Sookie asked, feeling her steak not sitting so well.

Eric's face broke into a boyish grin, "Of course, Lover! Why would now be any different?" He pushed his hunger toward her and Sookie stood to walk around the table and sit in his lap.

"Well, feels as if someone else could use a little supper," she smiled, running a finger along his fangs. Eric opened his mouth a bit more and tilted his head back to accommodate her. Sookie placed her finger in his mouth and he sucked it, running his tongue against her fingertip. His eyes turned dark, and then Sookie turned her head so he could lick and nibble and bite.

Later, as they lay in bed, Sookie sleeping and the remnants of the red lingerie scattered around her, Eric pulled out his phone. Pam answered on the second ring.

"Good evening, Eric," Pam greeted him, "How is Texas? Bought a Stetson and pointy-toed boots yet?"

Eric smirked, "I could make it look good. Report."

"Initial reports appear to be accurate. The trouble in Area 5 has calmed down. There have been no new attacks and no further reports of strangers. Alcide texted me, congratulating us on our swift action. I took full credit."

Eric stood up, carefully draping Sookie's arm over the pillow. Even so, she shifted and moaned a little in her sleep. "Just a minute," he said softly, and then moved quickly into the other room closing the bedroom doors behind him. Once he was settled, he started booting up his laptop, "So we have no idea why the attacks have ceased?"

"No," Pam replied, "Rubio has had two trackers investigating things and Indira has been canvassing every Supe she can round up. They just stopped."

Eric shook his head, "I wish I could relax, but I worry that this was just the beginning. Have you heard anything about Tranh?"

"New England?" Pam asked. "Not directly, other than what everyone is hearing. The fighting is heating up. Mikhail has been sending soldiers into her territory. Rumor is he's smuggling them in using the drug trails. With the reported casualties, he has to be trapping and turning humans at a reckless rate."

"Fool!" Eric hissed. "If that's true, he could be endangering us all."

"I had several conversations about New York with both Thierry and Thomas before you left," Pam volunteered. "Of course I met the King when I opened Fangtasia Manhattan and the uptown club. He's not the most attractive vampire, but he radiates power.

"Do we know who is Maker is?" Eric asked.

"No," Pam replied, "And he's not in Compton's database."

"How is that possible?" Eric wondered out out loud. "I thought all the monarchs were included."

"Well, he isn't. According to Thierry he's old, but not as old as you. Misha wanted to talk about your Maker, Eric. He claims they were friends."

"I've heard that story too," Eric confirmed, "Although not from Appius. Pam, see what you can find out. Nabila is here. She told me that Tranh is finally dead and New England has already been given to one of Misha's puppets."

"Fuck a zombie, Eric! What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"Karin was here…." Pam started.

Eric growled, "Do not speak her name. I have not forbidden you from seeing her, but you know there are boundaries. She is finally dead to me and I do not wish to remember that I made such a mistake."

"I apologize," Pam said, her voice sounding suitably chastened. "There is news, my Maker," she began again, "News from the West. Robert of California has gone missing. His subjects have not seen him in several days."

Eric felt the hand of premonition creep up his back, "Surely he has gone underground before," he said cautiously.

"There are rumors that his disappearance and Portia's accident are related," Pam added.

"Who is the source of your rumors," Eric asked.

"Sandy Seacrest," Pam told him. Eric was not surprised to hear that Sandy had maintained some of her contacts. If she thought this, it was likely to be true. "Trouble is coming," Pam said out loud.

Eric thought through the possibilities. "I want you to make sure there are contingency plans in place," he told her. "Warn the Packs. Ask them to warn the shifters and other supes in our kingdom. Set up border patrols. Oh, and Pam?" he waited until she acknowledged his question before continuing, "Warn Stackhouse. Make sure he and his family have an exit plan ready."

"Surely it wouldn't come to that," Pam said skeptically. "New York and California are a long ways away. We are surrounded by friends both in Amun and Zeus. How bad could it get? And why would anyone be interested in our kingdom?" Before Eric could respond, Pam filled in the blank, "De Castro?"

"It is the logical conclusion," the Viking agreed. "He is one of the only vampires subtle enough to be able to orchestrate something similar to this."

"What do you think the Ancient Pythoness will have to say?" Pam asked thoughtfully. "Surely she will put an end to this. Sandy told me she is there to arbitrate the Oregon succession."

"I am unsure of her willingness to interfere," Eric said. He didn't know how to explain it. He had seen the A.P. involve herself in some disputes, but remain neutral in others. His instincts told him that they could expect no help from that quarter. "If she does adjudicate this matter, then things will settle, but plan accordingly. Contact Max and have him identify those who have the kind of training we will need. Do the same in Arkansas. There have to be vampires who know how to fight."

"It will be as you say, Master," Pam said.

"Thank you, Pam," Eric told her. "Tell them this is not an aggressive action. I wish only to defend our borders and our own. We have put too much work into our plans to have them disrupted now." Eric glanced at the bedroom, '_I have too much to lose, now_,' he thought. '_I will have stability_.' He gave Pam a minute and then switched to a more business-like tone, "How goes your investigation into the status of our accounts?"

Pam sensed that the topic was finished, "Well, Eric, Max and I have been in touch with every bank that holds our accounts. The forensic people are telling us that the leaching of your personal accounts stopped several months ago. They will continue to look for the source, but they are not holding out great hopes."

"Nabila knew about our weakness," Eric stated.

"I am not surprised," Pam agreed. "With this many people answering questions, it was bound to get out into the market. It won't make our ability to find loans any easier." When Eric didn't say anything more, Pam asked the obvious question, "What did Nabila offer for you?"

Eric chuckled mirthlessly, "Money, of course. Everyone seems interested in buying me, or at least the services I can provide."

"What is wrong?" Pam asked. "You know how this goes. She is asking, which means you can set the terms. How hard could this be? Fuck her and be done with it!" When Eric didn't respond, she asked, "Did you refuse her outright?"

Eric glanced at the bedroom door again, his chest aching. "No. I told her I would consider the offer, but I was not inclined. I asked if there was a different arrangement that might suit, but she was not enthusiastic."

"This is about Sookie," Pam said flatly.

"This is about maintaining my freedom to choose," Eric snapped.

Pam sighed, "Eric, we need the money. You know this. If Nabila knows, Stan will also know. He will let you talk, but in the end he will not honor his agreements without collateral. You know you won't be able to bluff through this."

"If there is one thing my long life has taught me," Eric told his Child, "It is that fate will provide what is necessary when it is needed. For now, I will hope."

Once the call disconnected, Pam turned to Thalia. She knew Eric's second had heard the entire conversation.

"He didn't ask about the spies once," the dark vampire observed.

"He must focus on his most immediate problem," Pam replied. "Even he can only juggle so many balls at once."

"There are other things he didn't mention," Thalia continued. "My guards report that the Mistress received a message from her fairy kin through Finn."

"Nebraska? That must have made Eric happy," Pam sniped with a roll of her eyes.

Thalia's mouth quirked, "Which part?"

"Name it," Pam drawled. "The new stud talking with his fairy obsession, interference from the in-laws… any idea what was said?"

"Niall invited her to the fairy realm. He has a place for her."

"Of course he does! She wouldn't make all our lives easier and go..." Pam smiled, but when she saw Thalia's scowl her face became serious and she added, "Joking! We both know he can't let go of her now."

Thalia agreed, "Nor do I think he should. There is something at work here. There have been too many opportunities for them to part, but each has given way to making their bond stronger. I have lived too long to deny Fate when I see it. I don't know if she is his salvation or his doom, but I accept that their lives are joined."

Pam nodded, and then shuffled some papers on her desk, "I was successful in tracking down the names you sent. There is a man here, Ryan, who is an excellent tracker. I'll give you his information. He welcomed the opportunity to prove his worth and seems anxious to please. Two of the five were harmless. One is finally dead and we updated the roster. The other two are undoubtedly spies."

"You secured them?" Thalia asked.

"Of course," Pam smiled broadly. "They are downstairs in my guest quarters. Rita didn't do much to improve the place, but neither did she let it run to ruin. Peter Threadgill was one imaginative bastard, and his guest quarters are first rate." Thalia smiled tightly. She knew that Pam was talking about the torture chambers in the lower level.

"Well, we should be proper hostesses," the small, dark fighter said smoothly, "and see to their entertainment."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clock read two o'clock when Sookie finally opened her eyes. During her sleep she had shifted until she was draped over Eric. For his part, he had thrown a leg over, capturing her own. He was heavy, and shifting out from under him took some doing. Sookie showered, taking special care to wash herself, and then liberally lotioning all parts of her with a scent she knew Eric preferred.

She dried her hair, keeping the curls intact, and applied just a little light blush. She leaned down to kiss the sleeping vampire's forehead, and then headed for the hall. She was sure there was a restaurant downstairs that would be catering to the non-vampire guests and she was hungry enough to eat her way through some serious Tex-Mex food. Owen and James nodded as she exited and Owen fell into step behind her while she headed for the elevators.

"You sleep okay?" Sookie asked over her shoulder.

"Like a top," her guard replied. They had to wait for a couple elevators before they were presented with an empty car. When they were riding to the lobby, Owen held out an envelope with her name on it. "This was dropped off earlier," he told her.

"Who brought it?" Sookie asked, slipping her finger under the flap.

"A young lady," he said, not meeting her eyes.

The card was thick and had the wide border she had come to identify with her attorney, Mr. Cataliades, but the script was decidedly feminine. "Diantha!" Sookie said aloud. She looked up at Owen, her face wreathed in smiles, "How did she look?"

"Colorful," the Were answered, and Sookie giggled.

The doors opened and Owen gestured toward the restaurant entrance. Sookie asked to be seated outside. The day was already warm and there were misters positioned on the deck to help keep the diners comfortable. Owen declined her offer to sit with her. "I can see more if I'm standing," he explained. Sookie took a deep breath and settled back in the leather chair, looking out over the green of the golf course. It was a beautiful day, and just being in the late afternoon sun lifted her mood. She thought about the message she had received last night from her Great Grandfather and wondered how he had known she would be in Texas. She found herself looking around, almost expecting him to walk up and join her. Sookie laughed at herself and was just settling back to sip her coffee when she felt a presence behind her. She whipped her head around expecting to see a familiar cane, but instead she found herself looking at Twy.

"Mind if I join you?" the publicist asked in her pinched accent.

"Suit yourself!" Sookie replied and made herself smile to show she had nice manners, but inside she was wilting. Sookie didn't need to poke into Twy's head to know that she was in for a lecture, and Twy didn't disappoint.

"I take it the matter of the divorce is settled?" she asked in a tone that said she was well aware it was not.

"Nope," Sookie said breezily. "Not yet!"

"So," Twy breathed out, her lips thin and her eyes narrowed, "you and the Northman are committing social suicide?"

Sookie could feel her own mouth turning down, "Eric and I are tired of hiding. Our not being public about our relationship is creating all kinds of problems for us. Besides, based on the questions you were feeding that television guy, I figured you were pretty well on board."

"Then you would be wrong!" Twy snapped back. "Fortunately for you both, I make it a point to anticipate the stupid moves my clients will make. Watching the two of you circle in on each other over the past few weeks, it didn't take a rocket scientist to predict that he was going to stake his claim. It would have been smarter though if you had figured a way out of the phantom marriage first."

Sookie shrugged as nonchalantly as she could manage, and stood up to help herself from the buffet table. Twy trailed her, making comments and critiques of the offerings. Sookie loaded her plate with enchiladas, roasted vegetables, and chicken meat in soft taco shells. Twy followed her back to the table with her own plate on which sat things that had been placed on the buffet table as garnishes. Sookie pasted her smile in place and proceeded to eat. Twy seemed to watch every forkful that traveled to her mouth until Sookie was so self-conscious she lost her appetite. Twy tilted her head and said, "You either have an amazing metabolism or your horizontal cardio is first class." Sookie was thinking about just slapping the redhead when Twy sat back and said, "At least I have the presence of mind to get the Hollywood angle going. WIth luck, the media will pick it up and there will be so much interest in the real life aspects of your romance that they let your less savory issues alone, at least for now." Twy stood and waved her hand. Sookie looked to see Sonder who had been standing near Owen. At her boss' gesture the assistant said something to the Were and then walked forward to join her boss. "Get the divorce settled," Twy said sharply. "Get your attorney to look into doing it in another country. It may not be recognized by Louisiana but at least it would give you some cover for what you're doing!" With one last huff and an eyeroll, Twy walked back into the hotel, leaving her half-nibbled lettuce leaf and untouched parsley behind.

Sookie shook her head at her uneaten breakfast. After watching the publicist she felt all kinds of fat. She was just about to give up and leave when she found Owen standing behind her. "Sonder told me that your New York friend wasn't hungry this morning because she had half a bottle of gin and about 2 pounds of chocolate last night. Guess she doesn't know much about eating healthy, does she, Mistress?" Sookie smiled gratefully when Owen lifted her coffee cup and said, "Why don't I go refresh this?" Sookie realized her appetite had returned.

XXxxx

As Sookie walked into the hotel lobby, she recognized the familiar face of Mr. Cataliades. He was standing next to a slight woman with short pink hair. As soon as he saw her, his round face broke into a smile, "My dear Miss Stackhouse," he called out to her. "This is a pleasant surprise!"

"Hihowyadoing?" Diantha asked. The paisley print of her short dress matched her hair almost perfectly. Sookie thought the white go-go boots showed a certain style. Sookie noticed Twy standing near the front windows talking on her cell phone. The publicist paused, turned, and looked approvingly. Sookie was worried that the publicist would walk back in their direction, but Mr. Cataliades turned to look at Twy as well. Sookie couldn't see what Mr. C. did, but the tall red-head looked startled and then almost scared when she turned away and walked out front doors.

"I'm doing fine," Sookie told the young demon. "You look well. Working for the Ancient Pythoness must suit you."

"She'sbusythat'sforsure," the younger woman answered in her rushed way, and then smiled with a mouth full of very white, very pointy teeth.

Mr. Cataliades gestured toward a seating area that resembled a gentlemen's club. There was a gas fire in the fireplace and bookcases lining the walls. He led them to a small sofa and a couple chairs. Sookie noticed they had the space all to themselves.

Sookie thought about last night and the appearance of the Nebraska King. "What do you know about Finn, Mr. Cataliades?"

"I assume you are referring to the King?" the attorney asked, and when she nodded, he added, "and you want information specific to his relationship with your Great Grandfather?" Sookie had a moment of surprise and then smiled.

"Assuming you picked that out of my head, but yes, I met him last night and he told me Grandfather wants me in the Fae Realm?" The lawyer glanced briefly at his niece who returned his look with interest. '_Wonder what that's about?_' Sookie thought.

"I am not surprised your Grandfather decided to take a more direct route," the attorney said with a slightly apologetic smile. "You have not spent as much time with the elf as either of us would have anticipated." The attorney's look became sharper, "Are you not interested in developing your skills?"

Sookie was just about to protest that she was when she realized that maybe she wasn't. There was something frightening about her wild magic. She had become adept at calling things to her and sending them away, and she could read Weres as easily as she read humans. She hadn't tried scrying since that day in Bon Temps when Bellenos had told her about her Gran. She thought about the other things the elf had expected her to demonstrate, cloaking her smell or appearance and actually changing how she looked. She wasn't sure how she felt about those skills. They seemed sneaky and all the things she liked least about supes in general. Then she thought about how not knowing how to control them could be a problem too. "I guess it does give me pause," she said softly. "Truth be told, I don't even know what my gifts might be, but maybe the ones I've heard about are it."

Mr. Cataliades sighed. "It is possible there are more, but what is important to your Grandfather is that he sent a trainer and you have not made that part of yourself a priority." The attorney smiled ruefully, "I suppose he was hoping that if you became more aware of your heritage, you would find yourself tempted by the possibilities of Fae. I have explained to him that you have made your choice now and will not change your mind. I suspect his sending Finn was a test."

Sookie was puzzled, "Why would Grandfather doubt you?" she asked.

"Uncleistoofondofya," Diantha supplied. "ItmakesthePrincequestionhisneutrality."

"Oh," Sookie said, "well, I'm real fond of your Uncle too." Sookie turned to the attorney and leaned over to place her hand on his. "I want to thank you for everything. I know I haven't said it enough, but I am so happy and I know I have you to thank."

"It is nothing, Miss Stackhouse," the demon lawyer tutted, "Although I would be happier myself if the matter of your divorce was behind you. I assure you I have made every effort, but find myself humbled by the bureaucracy of the human Court system."

"I know you have, Mr. Cataliades... Desmond. I wish it was over too, for all kinds of reasons," Sookie thought about her conversation with Twy just that morning. Sookie bit her lip a bit, and then another question came to her, "Finn mentioned that Grandfather is in Nebraska. Is that true?"

"I have heard there is a Portal there, one that is guarded on this side by friends of the Fae. The Nebraska King is one of those friends. I don't know Finn well. He keeps to himself, even among vampires. This is the first Summit he has attended in my memory." Sookie knew that the attorney was many hundreds of years old. "Since I have not seen his name on any agenda, I assume he came here specifically to deliver the Prince's message and to provide the Prince another first-hand account of your situation."

"Why wouldn't Grandfather just call me?" Sookie asked and then she smiled, "I guess he never was much of one to pick up a phone or send an email."

The attorney smiled as well. "I believe it is a matter of principle with him. He might have simply presented himself, but you are now surrounded by unknown vampires and that would serve as a deterrent."

Sookie snickered, "Yup, I could see that, but why now? Why is he suddenly so interested?"

The lawyer and his niece exchanged another quick look. "I believe," the attorney said slowly, "The Prince is becoming worried about his legacy."

Sookie was puzzled. "What are you saying?" she asked directly.

"I am not sure," Mr. Cataliades demurred, and then looked to his niece. "I believe you had something you wished to show Sookie before all the meetings start?"

Diantha jumped up, "It'sinmyroom. Comewithme?" and the slight demon started gliding swiftly toward the elevator, not looking back. Sookie stood, gave one last, frustrated huff at the attorney, and followed. Neither woman spoke during the short ride to the demon's floor. At the door, Diantha turned, "Itreallyisgoodtoseeya!" she said.

Sookie walked in ahead of the demon and didn't realize that Diantha wasn't behind her until the door closed. Sookie took two more steps into a sitting area identical to the one upstairs in the suite she shared with Eric. The lighting was low, but she couldn't miss the thin figure sitting in the chair near the windows, white, wild hair framing her face. "Well, Woman, are you going to greet me?" the crone asked.

Sookie gulped. It had been many years since she had seen the Ancient Pythoness in Rhodes. There had been so many things in play then, her initial bonding, the trial of Queen Sophie-Anne, and the bombing of the hotel. Seeing the blind eyes, unfocused and looking in her direction brought it all back. "It's nice to see you again, Ma'am," Sookie stumbled, her Gran's training saving her. The telepath wondered if she should make mention of the Pythoness' appearance, which was still pretty haggard, and decided against it.

"Not so quick to speak this time, I see," the older vampire observed, proving she was still as sarcastic as Sookie remembered. "No great revelations to share? No proofs to lay down before me?"

Sookie stared at her shoes and then figured in for a penny, "Can I get you anything?" she offered.

The crone's lips stretched mirthlessly, "Always so polite. I can see why there are those who think well of you." Her narrow nostrils flared briefly, "Including the VIking, it would appear. You were bonded to him the last time we met, but not like this. You have permanently tied him to you with your magic. It must be strong because even I have trouble smelling your presence." Sookie gulped, not sure what she should do when the Pythoness gestured towards an empty chair. "Sit, Fairy," she commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am," Sookie replied and walked slowly forward. She sat very straight in the chair the Pythoness offered, crossing her ankles as if she was in church.

Beside her the Pythoness was chuckling, "They tell me you are a killer; that you have ended many of my kind, and yet you sit beside an old, crippled woman reeking of fear. So what is it, Fairy? Are you afraid of an old blind woman?"

"Yes Ma'am, yes I am," Sookie said, a lump forming in her throat.

"Good!" the crone hissed, "You should be! The future should never be approached lightly. Now give me your hand," the Ancient Pythoness held out her own gnarled hand flat. Sookie swallowed one more time, took a deep breath, and then placed her hand, palm down on the other woman's. The Pythoness moved with the speed of her namesake, grabbing hold of the telepath's hand with surprising strength and pulling Sookie almost out of her seat. "You may have one sight, telepath, but I have another." She brought her other bony hand forward and grabbed Sookie's wrist, locking her in place, and then the Ancient Pythoness seemed to relax. Her jaw dropped slightly open and her eyes seemed to focus on something far away. Sookie was amazed at the change. The seer was no longer frail or disoriented. It was as though everything in the room and around her ancient form was suddenly nothing more than a lens through which she came into sharper focus. She held Sookie's hand, totally still, for what seemed to be ages, but was probably only a minute or so, and then she exhaled, her breath dry. She released the hand she held and almost seemed to recoil herself back into her chair. Sookie swallowed again and waited.

Time passed and Sookie was wondering if it was possible the older vampire had gone into down time with her eyes wide open. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. "What did you see?" she asked.

The Pythoness rotated her head so that she was facing in Sookie's direction, "You are curious about your future?" she asked. "Be sure you want to know, because knowing could change it."

"Well, is it good?" Sookie couldn't help but ask.

The Pythoness laughed, "How do you define 'good' Fairy?" It was not a friendly laugh and Sookie wondered if she should just leave, but her curiosity was so strong she could almost taste it.

"Well, can you tell me one thing?" she said, her voice less sure.

The Ancient Pythoness turned her head a little, her hair seeming to lift and drift around her sunken features. "Yes, I can tell you one thing," she smiled. "You had many paths before you. Now there are only a few," and she sat back, seemingly satisfied.

Sookie recognized she was being dismissed. She stood up and started shuffling toward the door, but with each step she took it got harder. She had to know! She turned around to find the Pythoness standing directly behind her and she jumped almost out of her skin. The old woman leaned forward, her yellow fangs inches from Sookie's face. "You want more, Fae? You have skills, use them, but beware. You can see many futures. Be sure you know which the right one is." Sookie gulped, turned and bolted for the door, leaving the Ancient Pythoness standing in the middle of the room. When Sookie thought back to this time, she would remember that the Pythoness was taller than Sookie had thought.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diantha was standing in the hall when she practically ran out the door. "Youdoingokay?" the demon asked. "Comeon. I'lltakeyoutoUncle," and she turned and just about sprinted back down the hall to the elevators. By the time Sookie got there, the car was waiting. Diantha took Sookie back downstairs and then out onto the same patio where she had eaten earlier. The waiters were lighting candles on the tables and the sun was fully set. She walked Sookie to a table that was set on the edge of the area. Sookie recognized the attorney, but didn't recognize the blond woman beside him. He was speaking in an animated manner, his smile broad, and he bowed his head to the woman. As Diantha and Sookie approached, the woman turned. It was Karin the Slaughterer.

"Hello, Sookie," Karin greeted her, and she stood, walked over to the shocked telepath, and gathered her into a hug. "It is good to see you looking well."

Sookie wasn't sure what she should do. She knew Eric was not speaking with Karin. In fact, he had disowned her, and here she was with Mr. Cataliades practically beaming behind her.

"I'm not sure I should be speaking with you, Karin," Sookie said, but in spite of herself, she hugged the vampire right back. "I don't know exactly what happened between you and Eric, but whatever it is, I am so sorry for both of you."

"It was my fault," Karin said dryly. "I would have harmed you and destroyed your relationship with my Maker. It was a mistake. I see that now." Karin stepped back, Sookie walked to the table, and with a forced smile, sat down, and then gestured to the empty chair, inviting Karin to do the same.

"You watched over me for a whole year," Sookie said with a small nod and a tremble to her lip, "and during that whole year my life felt pretty good." Sookie leaned forward and took Karin's hand in hers, "And you killed Sam for me. I will owe you for that for the rest of my life."

Mr. Cataliades spoke up from across the table, "You can now add a divorce to the things you owe Karin." He held up a flash drive. Sookie turned to Karin, her questions clear on her face.

"Sam Merlotte made videos of you and he sent them to Freyda."

Sookie's mouth fell open and a breathy, "Oh!" escaped her. She reached toward the flash drive, her hand shaking.

"No!" Karin said firmly. "There is no reason you should ever re-live any part of that. Trust your attorney. He will make this right, and I will have made some small part of my wrong right with it." Karin stood then, "I wish you well, Sookie Stackhouse. I know you and Eric will be wonderful together."

"Will I see you again?" Sookie asked.

"I don't think so," Karin told her. When Sookie looked as if she was going to say something, Karin shook her head. "I am on my way to kill a friend. You will hear news about events in the west soon. Be careful, Sookie. De Castro is up to his old schemes."

"You could come back," Sookie said reasonably, "I'll talk with Eric. There has to be a way to make this right between you."

"I don't expect to live through this," Karin said with a shrug. "He's good. Better than me." She smiled a little, "Tell Eric that I was never better than when I made him proud," and Karin was gone.

Mr. Cataliades looked at the telepath, his eyes understanding, "You have had a trying afternoon," he said evenly.

Sookie's laugh resembled a bark. "Sure have, and now it's full dark, and I'm sure Eric is wondering where in the world I am."

"Not to worry," the attorney smiled, patting her hand, "I texted him and he will be expecting you to join him in your rooms for dinner." Sookie took a deep breath and stood up. She thought about everything that had happened and wondered how she was going to make enough sense of it to tell Eric.

XXxxxxxxxx

"Who do you work for?" Eric growled.

Jane kept her face turned to her shoes, "I am loyal to you and to the Regent, Majesty. I did deliver a message for Niall, but that was to your benefit."

"Explain," the King hissed, his fangs exposed.

Jane knew that if her explanation was not convincing the King could and would end her. "I come from Phoebe's Court," she started, "and I worked to help in the genetics laboratory at the university. That is how I came to meet the Prince." She glanced at Eric quickly and then continued, "He submitted himself for testing along with his hybrid offspring…"

"Dermot?" Eric asked.

"Yes," Jane confirmed. "They were searching for a way to reproduce. It really is very sad. They have lived for thousands of years but the conditions here have damaged them. The Prince hoped that since his son was a hybrid, something could be done, but he was too Fae and had lived here too closely exposed to contaminants. They were still trying when I left, but things were not looking promising. Anyway, we became friends," and Jane peeked up at the King again.

"Go on," Eric said coldly.

"I traveled to Nebraska. I met Finn. There is a portal there. Finn and his guards watch it. On full moons the Prince and his people come through and they ride over the prairie under the moonlight. It's beautiful."

"I've seen it," Eric told her.

Jane nodded, "When this opportunity came up, I mentioned to the Prince that I would be leaving to serve in your Court. The Prince was very interested. He told me about the Mistress and their relationship. He begged my help to make sure that she was with you of her own free will."

Jane cringed a little as Eric hissed and surged forward, "And you reported?" he demanded.

"Yes, I reported that she was devoted to you. I told him the bond was permanent and she would not leave you unless under compulsion. He asked a proof and I manufactured it…"

"The letter," Eric snarled.

"Yes, Lord. That was me, but it served its purpose. Niall sent Finn whom he trusts almost as a son. It was as you saw. Finn will confirm what I have said, and you will have the support of the Fae Prince in all your endeavors." Jane looked up now, her face composed, "Kill me if you desire. My life is pledged to you and I serve at your pleasure, but know that I have done you a great service in this," and she waited.

Eric fought his urge to rip her head from her shoulders. She had not been open with him. As her pledged liege she should have told him all of this from the beginning. What she did was not exactly treason, but neither did it fulfill her contract.

"We have meetings tonight. Your conduct in support of the kingdom will be viewed and judged. I will discuss this matter with Pam. You live for tonight," and Eric swung around and left. He knew his face told the extent of his rage when Charles took a step backward before swinging forward to follow him down the hall.

XXxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie decided to take a shower while she waited for Eric's return. James had told her the King had asked if she could wait dinner until his return. Sookie's head was whirling. What to say and how to say it? The warm water of the shower helped her to calm her thoughts. She kept returning to the cryptic conversation with the Pythoness. Sookie stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She looked at the sink and remembered the old crone's words. '_I could take a peek if I wanted_,' she thought.

Sookie walked into the sitting room and looked around. She found a reading lamp with a flexible neck that she unplugged it and took into the bathroom. She filled the sink and then plugged in the lamp turning the head against the wall so that the room was mostly in shadow. The water in the sink reflected the light fixture above it. Sookie stood over it and allowed her vision to slip into the reflection. It felt as if she was reaching just below the surface of the water and then the reflection changed.

Sookie saw herself looking around a crowded room. She could see Eric, resplendent, some distance in front of her standing on a dais surrounded by thrones. Pam stood by him and they were smiling at each other. She was standing below in the crowd and she seemed to be wearing a heavy dress. She was turning, looking for something; and through the crowd a small boy ran to her and threw his arms around her and she realized he was hugging her pregnant belly. "Mama!" he smiled up at her, his snub nose identical to Jason's at that age.

Sookie took a step back, the breath knocked out of her and the vision gone. She swallowed painfully. What could it mean? The Pythoness' words came back to her, '_Be sure you know which the right one is._'


	27. Chapter 27 - The Plotted Pattern

Chapter 27 – The Plotted Pattern

**Author's Note: ** My thanks to Breathesgirl and to Ms Buffy. You are amazing and generous women!

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Nautical Note**: When searching for something at sea you plot out grids on a chart and then make assignments to those who are sailing with you. When seen from above, and well executed, it makes for an inspiring view of precision and seamanship.

Eric swung down the hallway, Charles moving swiftly behind him. Eric was making an effort to control his speed so he wouldn't outstrip the guard, but his irritation was making it difficult. '_Niall!_' Eric could see the face of the Fairy ruler, smug and condescending, as if their troubles were not pressing enough!

Relations between the Viking and the Prince had never been cordial. They had first met when Eric was still with his Maker. While the first encounter had not been unpleasant, the Viking was well aware of where the Prince placed him in any pecking order, and it wasn't at the head of the line. Fae and vampires tolerated each other reasonably well, as long as the interactions were out of doors. In confined spaces and without some form of blocking magic, the scent of fairy mixed with vampire reminded Eric of a television show he had seen once on the effect of combining blood and sharks. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the Prince was able to control his scent and so they had never found themselves locked in mortal combat.

Of course Eric and the fairy prince had fought, sometimes against each other, but more recently on the same side. When Sookie was taken by Niall's enemies, Eric had ignored his own boss' orders, taking sides with the Sky Fae in what was a Fae conflict. It had been the final nail in the coffin between Victor Madden and himself. Eric and Victor had danced around each other after that, both feigning courtesy, but Eric knew that his actions in siding with Niall and saving his wife had signed a final death warrant. The Viking was happy that it had turned out to be Victor's final death and not his own.

With the many twists and turns of his long life, being related by marriage to Niall had never entered his mind as a possibility. Eric couldn't help the grim smile that tilted his lips. Of all the creatures he could have chosen as a father-in-law, the Fae Prince did not make the top twenty. Twisty and devious were words he associated with Niall. Who knew how a fairy thought? The Viking's steps were besieged by woes: financial, personnel, infrastructure. Finding himself dogged now at each turn by the Prince's agents made the entire enterprise unbearable. Eric realized he was growling when the elevator doors slid open.

Eric thought about this latest demonstration of the Prince's interference. The Viking had met Finn in past. They had been on the same side of several trade deals, but their interaction had been brief. Rumors of Fae presence on the tall, red-headed King's lands were longstanding. The connection between Nebraska and the Fae supposedly dated back to Finn's origins in Ireland, but Eric had learned that without firsthand account, taking these stories at face value was a risky business. Eric couldn't keep the sneer off his face. Only the Prince of the Sky Fae would have turned Nebraska into a messenger boy! His own choice of Sheriff, Jane, being revealed as some form of agent was more salt in the wound. Eric was still surprised at his forbearance. Jane should be finally dead. He couldn't think what impulse had stayed his hand, and then he did. She was involved with Niall, Eric was now inextricably involved with Niall, and Sookie's essential presence in his life involved a fairy price tag. Eric growled more loudly.

As they exited on the right floor, Eric was grinding his teeth. Owen took one look at the King's face, moved the key to the lock, and swiftly twisted the handle.

The door swung open and the smell enveloped Eric, overwhelming all his defenses. His fangs dropped, his cock stiffened, and he was salivating. Fairy! He could see Sookie's shocked face turning to him from her place on the sofa. She went pale when his instinctual reaction slammed through him, and then through the bond into her. It was everything he could do to pull himself back into the hall. "Slam the door," he gasped. He leaned against the far wall and waited for his reaction to decrease

.

Sookie slipped out the door after a minute; "Is it me?" she asked timidly and slowly walked closer. He sniffed quickly and then was able to relax.

"No, it must have been in the room," and then his eyes narrowed, "Who was in there with you?" he hissed. On some level, Eric knew it was his instincts on overdrive that were doing the talking. That smell had triggered feeding, fucking, and now extreme possessiveness. On some level it frustrated him that his control could so easily be stripped by his nature, but the vampire part of him was strutting all his bad behaviors and he was having the devil's own time slipping a leash back on it.

Sookie laid her hand against his chest, pushing calm and trust to him, "No one was with me. I was practicing a skill. It must be pretty potent. I've opened the slider to get some air moving. I am so sorry! I don't smell it the way you do." Sookie ignored the guards, the hallway, everything but the vampire standing before her. "I am here, with you," she whispered, "There is no one else." Eric could feel his inner turmoil calming, his need to stake his claim with fang and cock becoming less sharp. He dropped his head and she tilted her own head to lean against his chest. When he was calmer she asked, "Do you want to check and see if the scent has cleared out?" He nodded, walked across the hall, and opened the door just a crack. The breeze from the balcony blew past him and out into the hallway, and the crisis was past.

Eric walked back into the sitting area, Sookie following him through the open door. When she was sure the room was clear, she turned and nodded to Owen who pulled the door shut. "What were you doing, Lover?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Scrying," she looked abashed.

"Fortune telling? Why? Is the world we know not enough? Do you need to borrow trouble from the future too?"

Sookie huffed, "I thought maybe I'd get an answer or two," she protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you didn't!" Eric snapped, "Fae parlor tricks never provide anything but more riddles!"

Sookie's eyes narrowed, "Well, who crapped in your corn flakes, Eric?" she snipped angrily. "Is this nasty behavior personal to me or you just pissed off at my whole damn race?" The telepath knew she had made a mistake when she saw his eyes narrow to blue ice right back at her.

"Of course it is my fault!" he hissed, "You would have no way of knowing how being covered in Fae affects me. Why hesitate to flood our chambers with the stench of fae magic?" Eric pulled back then, crossing his own arms over his chest, "It is a good thing I hesitate to bring anyone into any space we share until I know what I'm walking into…"

"You bastard!" she yelled, her hand swinging to connect with his cheek. Her mouth was a shocked 'O' when she saw her handprint in red sharply outlined against the pallor of his skin, and she burst into tears. 'You're right! I didn't think. If someone had been with you…" Sookie cried in ugly, hiccupping sobs.

The stiffness in Eric's stance just dissolved as he stepped to her and folded her into his arms, "I am sorry, Lover. It has been a difficult evening. The scent caught me by surprise," and then he said in a voice she had to strain to hear, "I was afraid I would hurt you," he stroked her back, kissing the top of her head. Sookie clutched the front of his shirt and indulged herself in crying out all the nervous frustration of her day.

When she cried herself dry, reduced to heaving hiccups, she said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," and she unclenched her hands so she could wrap them around his waist and pull him close. Sookie felt the minute Eric's sentiments turned from comforting to needing. His thumbs moved up her sides, running along the curve of her breasts. Sookie turned her face up to him, "Are you sure you don't want to talk first?" she asked.

He sighed, and then licked his lips, "I know what I should do, but I don't think I will be able to concentrate…" and his words ended in a hiss as she ran her fingers along his hard length. It was all the permission he needed. He bent just enough to get his hands under her thighs and then lift her, wrapping her legs around him. He looked around quickly and then had her back against the nearest wall. "Hold on," he rasped. Sookie heard and felt the ripping of her panties and she could feel the cool of air across her heated core followed by the cool hard of Eric. She barely had time to adjust before he was moving within her in a determined way. She looked up to see him straining, his face turned skyward, his fangs extended. She could feel his need to claim her and she thought as hard as she could '_Come and get me!_' and he did.

XXxxxxxxx

They were lying naked on the couch. Sookie was draped across Eric's lap, her head leaning on his shoulder, and they were looking at the hole he had knocked in the wall when he slapped his hand for balance just a little too hard. Sookie was pretty sure he'd broken a finger, but it had already healed. She sighed, "Well, that will be hard to explain!"

Eric stopped toying with her hair and chuckled. "People will assume I was threatening someone. It happens all the time. They just add the charge to the bill."

Sookie let her head loll a bit, enjoying the way her body felt completely loose. "You feel better, Sweetie?" she asked.

"Sweetie?" Eric grimaced. "I think I like Buster better."

Sookie smiled in a dreamy way, "Well, that's too bad, because you are definitely my Sweetie now."

"As long as I'm not your bitch…" Eric smirked.

"Nasty!" she protested, half-heartedly swatting him. Then she settled back, her smile widening, "I don't know how you feel about it, but I definitely feel better about everything. There is something about a good, solid cry that just makes everything in me unwind."

"Are you telling me that is how you relieve tension?" Eric felt wary but he also felt relieved. This answered something he had suspected; that his Intended's crying was sometimes intentional and not just tied to sadness.

"Well, yeah, I guess it is, sometimes," she shrugged. "Not as if I can go for a long walk or spar with Thalia. Where is Thalia, by the way? I expected her to be here."

Eric sniffed the air, enjoying the scents that drifted from their bodies, "She offered to stay behind and work on your little project."

"Which project would that be?" Sookie asked, not being able to think of what he might mean.

"Your lists, Lover, the names you provided. Still, you are changing the subject. Your crying was not because you were injured? You cried because…"

"After the day I had? I needed it as a way to relieve pressure."

"Oh?" Eric's eyebrow arched upward as his hand stroked in a leisurely way between her legs, "and I didn't help you enough?"

Sookie giggled, pushing at his hand, "You were a big help," and she cupped his softened penis. When he leered, she leaned way back, stretching like a cat, and making a contented sound, "but sometimes, when I just feel overwhelmed? Crying my eyes out helps too."

When he continued to look at her as if she was a specimen in a laboratory, Sookie huffed and stood up, "So, is Jane still just dead?"

"Are you asking if I killed her?" Eric remained seated, but made a point of watching appreciatively as Sookie walked around the room, bending over to pick up things and throwing away clothing that couldn't be salvaged. She was bent over retrieving a sock when she looked past her legs to see the Viking's fangs descending again.

"Enough of that! The official meet and greet is in a little over an hour and we both need to shower!" she laughed. "Yes! I am asking if you spared her."

"Yes," he told her, and then stood up in a fluid motion that included raising his hands and bending backward, the vertebrae of his back cracking and popping one by one.

Sookie waited until he straightened up and then leaned down to pick up part of his shirt to ask, "Why?"

"You really have become most bloodthirsty!" Eric widened his eyes, a look of approval on his face. "I am so proud of you!" When Sookie's expression didn't change, he continued, "She claims to be tied to your Grandfather. I will wait until I understand that connection. If it is as she says and her actions were for our benefit, then I will have earned a favor. If this interference is not to our benefit, she will be dead," the Viking shrugged, "In any event there was no advantage to ending her now."

Sookie took the rags from Eric's hands and turned to walk toward the bedroom, dropping the scraps in the wastebasket along the way, "Mr. Cataliades said something today about Grandfather being worried about his legacy, and then he got mysterious. I don't know what to make of that!"

Eric had been following rather closely, but at the word 'legacy' stopped for a moment. "Sookie, when you were in Iowa, did Phoebe say anything to you about knowing Niall or Dermot?"

Sookie thought for a minute, her nose crinkling, and her eyes thoughtful, "No. She just gave me a boatload of shit for seducing you away from where you belonged."

Eric smiled briefly, "Yes, you are a bad influence." When Sookie stuck her tongue out at him, he leered, "Don't offer what you aren't prepared to use, Lover!"

Sookie walked into the bathroom and started the shower. She walked back to him and took his hand, a wide smile on her face as she tugged him toward her, "Well, you better be prepared for a long time of bad influencing from me. Karin showed up today…"

"I don't want to hear her name, Sookie." All trace of humor was gone from his face. He seemed to stand even taller than before and he had that odd appearance of stillness that most vampires affected, but Eric so rarely exhibited. Sookie thought it was why Eric appeared livelier and more engaged than others did.

Sookie shook her head, "Well, you are going to hear it!" As she was just about to say the words, the reality of what Karin had done and what it meant hit her. Sookie reached out and placed her hand on Eric's bare chest. She looked up at him, and allowed her happiness and her hope to flow through her. Eric's expression softened just a hair and that was what she needed. "Did you know there was a video of me? One that Sam took? Freyda had it." Eric's eyes narrowed. The anger he was feeling and his growling was all the answer she needed. "Somehow Karin had it. She gave it to Mr. Cataliades today so he could set me free," Sookie nodded a little, "Eric, I'm going to get that divorce!"

Eric's expression didn't change. He raised his own hand to place over hers and pushed caution at her. "There have been many promises in past, Sookie. Do not count on this until we know for sure."

She searched his face, "Are you having second thoughts?" she asked.

The Viking solemnly shook his head, "No, Älskade, but I will wait to make certain before I celebrate."

Sookie couldn't help feeling disappointed, "Yeah, I guess I see your point," she said, biting her lip. Eric lifted her chin, running his thumb along the line of her lower lip.

"I am hopeful, Lover," and he took her hand again, pulling her toward the shower.

Sookie stood her ground so that he turned back to her, "If this does the trick and I'm set free, will you reconsider freezing Karin out?"

Eric stilled, and Sookie could tell he was probing their bond. After a long moment he tilted his head, "It would please you if I were to reinstate her?"

"She is your progeny, Eric, your first! I don't want to be the reason you lost each other," Sookie pushed all her caring and sincerity towards him, hoping that he could feel it in the right measure.

'You are not," he snapped sharply, but at her sad look, Eric allowed a small smile, "Your heart is too soft."

"It's not just me being sentimental! She killed Sam. I wanted to…" Sookie thought back to that day in Nashville, how she had studied the shifter from across the convention center and imagined how she would kill him. She thought of how she had her moment and she had frozen. He would have hurt her again and continued the nightmare if Karin hadn't taken action. "I will owe her forever," Sookie said solemnly. Eric nodded, and then moved to pull her with him into the large glass shower stall.

Eric turned her to face away from him and positioned her under the rain forest shower head. As he soaped her shoulders, he asked, "What prompted you to play with magic today, Lover?"

Sookie had her hands raised, holding her hair out of the way , her eyes closed, "Something the Ancient Pythoness said," she sighed, feeling the knots in her muscles loosening under his skilled massage.

Eric's hands stopped their motion, Sookie opened her eyes and turned her head to meet his considering stare, "You have certainly had a busy day, Sookie," he said cautiously, "It seems there is much you haven't told me." Sookie dropped her hair and turned fully around. She held his eyes and took the soap from his hand. She soaped up both her hands and after placing the soap on the tray, started massaging the flat planes of his chest pressing hard. The Viking didn't as much as sway under her hands. "Sookie?" Eric growled again, clearly waiting for her to explain.

The telepath exhaled noisily, "There isn't much to tell. Diantha took me to see her. She remembered me from Rhodes. She was snarky and scary as hell, just like before."

"Lover…" Eric growled.

"She didn't tell me anything, Eric! She grabbed my hand. I'm pretty sure she got something from me but when I asked her, all she said was my path was more certain and if I wanted to know more I could find out myself."

Eric placed both hands over hers to stop her movements, "She must have summoned you for a reason," he said reasonably. "I think you are right. She got what she needed from her contact with you." He tilted his head, his next words not really directed at her, "But why you, Älskade?" Having made a decision, he smiled briefly, lifted one hand to kiss it, and then placed the soap back in her other. At her raised eyebrows, he lifted his own arms above his head, placing his hands on the ceiling of the shower, "I am still very sticky, Sookie. You are not paying proper attention to your job!"

Her eyes narrowed, Sookie resumed washing. "You're pretty sassy for a naked man!"

Eric stretched, smiled more broadly, and thrust his chest towards her, "Do your worst, my warrior!"

XXxxxxxxx

They were dressed and headed toward the meeting rooms for the official opening of the Summit when Sookie remembered something Eric had asked her. "Why did you ask about Phoebe? Why does it sound like maybe she knows my Grandfather and Uncle Dermot?" she asked.

Eric sent her a quick shot of caution through their bond and Sookie remembered that with their hearing and surrounded as they were, both vampires and Weres would be able to hear pretty much anything they said to each other now. Sookie remembered the long look the Nebraska King had given her and how he had asked if she could hear vampires too. '_Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing_,' Sookie thought for the first time.

Thierry and Jane were waiting for them in the lobby outside of the main meeting room. They bowed. Sookie noticed that Jane was particularly subdued and Eric barely looked at her. The telepath also had the impression that Thierry knew all about the tension between the King and his fellow Sheriff and if he didn't, he was particularly good at hiding any outward sign of curiosity.

Instead, he turned toward Sookie after completing his bow and said, "Thomas tells me you were helpful in Lafayette, Mistress. I am grateful for your making an extra effort. I am sure you were tired after your travel. It was très gentille, most kind."

"Think nothing of it," Sookie smiled back. "Happy to help." Eric's hand on her back pushed her forward and they were walking with purpose into the main hall. Sookie felt a moment of déjà vu. There were chairs set up in long rows and at the front of the room there was a low dais on which sat a row of thrones. She found herself remembering Nashville and her pride when she heard the words that pronounced Eric King.

There was one throne, taller than the rest, set in the middle of the row. It was more ornate and appeared to be set up on a small pedestal so that it was situated higher than those around it were. Sookie was wondering who would be sitting there when Eric leaned down and whispered, "It is for the Ancient Pythoness, Älskade." Sookie's eyes widened and she wondered if Eric could read her mind, but then she figured he'd just felt her curiosity and knew her well enough to have deduced the rest.

"Eric! Sookie!" The voice was warm with just a hint of nasal intonation and Stan came into view. He was looking much the same. His glasses weren't taped this time, but they were still firmly placed on his nose as if he needed them, which he didn't. His suit was well tailored and looked as if it fit him. "Everything okay so far? You have everything you need?"

"Stan, you are looking just fine!" Sookie smiled and laced her hand through Eric's arm, standing close to her King in a way that was a signal to the vampires who stood around them. "I understand you had a hand in arranging everything. It is really wonderful!" Sookie looked over Stan's shoulder and saw Twy speaking with a group of people in hotel uniforms. Sookie remembered hearing that Twy was doing work for Stan too.

Stan beamed his appreciation, "It was a challenge, but it does look like it was worth it. Not every Summit attracts the Ancient Pythoness! And there are a number of visiting monarchs. Yourself," and he bowed briefly to Eric, "Nabila is here. Of course there's the Oregon contingent. Funny about Robert…" and he let the question hang in the air.

"What about Robert?" Eric asked, his brow wrinkled.

"Oh," Stan said, his eyes wide, "You haven't heard? There is a rumor that he's finally dead."

Sookie knew with a certainty there were talking about the California King. She thought about Karin's words, that there would be news coming from the west and that Felipe was moving again. "Has that been confirmed?" Eric asked just a shade too quickly to pass off the remark as being nothing more than a disinterested observer.

"There is a team there now. Remains were found," Stan nodded sagely. "Unsettled times. Tranh is dead in the East, and now Robert in the West. Sure makes those of us holding the middle look to our borders." Stan looked toward the door, drawing their attention to the tall figure of Finn walking into the ballroom with his entourage. "Excuse me," Stan grinned, and moved away toward Nebraska.

"Can't wait to suck up, can he?" Sandy asked from behind them. Sookie grinned from ear to ear and was just able to hold back from launching herself at Oklahoma and wrapping her into a hug. The gray-haired vampire bowed and her prospective bridegroom, Kansas, bowed as well. Sookie found herself looking over Ralph from head to toe. The last time she had seen him he was well dressed but in a way that almost looked as if he was masquerading as a King. Sookie couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he looked different, more majestic somehow. "You remember Rafe?" Sandy offered.

Sookie remembered the King's name being pronounced differently, but she smiled broadly, bobbed her head, and said "So nice to see you again!" Eric was standing stiffly, perhaps a little too stiffly, beside her and she thought as hard as she could, '_Cut it out!_' Eric shifted and allowed his shoulders to drop a little.

For his part, Kansas smiled thinly in what he clearly hoped was a charming way. "It is pleasant to see you both again. He turned to Sandy, "I see Gus," and with an "excuse me," he moved toward someone who looked like another king.

Sandy's eyes followed him and when the other man's eyes' acknowledged her, she bowed briefly while saying, "Wyoming. I think this may be the first time almost every monarch in Zeus had attended one of these at the same time." The thoughtful look dropped from her eyes, replaced by a pleasant smile, "It is good to see both of you again."

Eric visibly warmed. Sookie could feel his affection and respect for the woman flowing freely, "And you. I was surprised to hear of your plans, but seeing the improvements, perhaps not."

Sandy's eyes narrowed, "Perhaps you were mistaken in your initial assessment. Remember that my Intended was under some strain in Nashville. With things in his borders now settled, he is able to better relax and be himself."

"Of course having a genius to assist him in his work must also be a great comfort," Eric said smoothly, and Sandy visibly preened. Sookie realized that there was a change in Oklahoma's appearance as well. She looked less like a book-keeper and more like a Queen. Sookie glanced over towards Rafe who was talking in a rather animated way, his hands waving. The telepath wouldn't have thought it in Nashville, but there was something that clicked with them.

Sookie realized that both Eric and Sandy were looking at her, and she felt she needed to hold up her end of the conversation, "Seems as if everyone here is treating this like a long-lost family reunion. Forgive my asking, but do the rulers in this Clan get to see each other often? Seems like most of us in Amun visit pretty regular."

"We are all different," Sandy acknowledged. "Of course, I am new to this Clan so my views are based on what I saw in Narayana, which is a smaller Clan." She glanced around the room. Some of the rulers were headed toward the dais and she turned, indicating that Eric and Sookie should follow. "Perhaps it is the geography, or the number of states that fall within the territory. I visit with Texas, but I have a long-standing alliance with Stan that predates my time here. Rafe and I plan to visit regularly with some kingdoms, those with which we have trade arrangements," Sandy glanced at Eric. "When you were consort in Zeus, what was your experience?"

Sookie started. She had forgotten, or perhaps it was that she wanted to forget that this had been Eric's Clan. He was looking ahead, moving purposely forward, "Freyda had some interest in visiting, but rarely left her state. While I was with her Court few monarchs visited." There was a grim smile on his face, "She was not pleasant company." Sookie squeezed his arm and he looked down as if just realizing she was there and covered her hand with his own, his smile becoming warmer.

Sandy nodded, "This Summit is the first time many of us have seen Finn, and he's just over the border from Rafe." All three looked back at the same time to see Nebraska. The tall man was looking pointedly in their direction. Eric glanced behind him and motioned to Jane. The Sheriff nodded in return and headed toward Finn to invite him to speak with them. Sookie watched Jane say something. Sandy and Eric's reaction told Sookie they had heard every word of the exchange. The King turned toward them again and started walking in their direction. When they were within polite distance, Jane resumed her place behind Eric and beside Thierry. Finn bowed, and Sookie, Eric, and Sandy returned the gesture.

"Northman, if you would be so kind as to introduce me to Oklahoma," Finn said, all smiles. Eric was just completing the courtesies when Rafe and the other monarch joined them. The introductions were expanded to include Gus, the King of Wyoming. Sookie found her cheeks were starting to hurt. She was not exactly nervous, but the stares being pointed their way by those around the room were becoming more and more noticeable. The monarchs turned together as a group and continued their journey towards the thrones, making small talk about the accommodations and the idea of golf for vampires (Rafe was set to try it after meetings tonight and invited them all to join him). As they arrived, Rafe and Gus joined the other monarchs in heading to the small set of steps up onto the raised platform. Sandy stepped back and laid her hand on Eric's arm, gesturing with her eyes that she wished to ask him something in private. Sookie released his arm and stepped back, standing between Thierry and Jane. She hadn't realized that Finn was still there until he spoke.

"I have no particular meetings this evening after the business presentations. I was wondering if I might impose upon you later." Thierry's eyes narrowed but Jane's turned to her in obvious support of the idea.

Sookie chafed to think she had to 'ask permission' of Eric, but then she scolded herself. She didn't know what Eric's plans might be and she could feel his concern from across the room. Whatever Sandy was telling him, it was not sitting well. "If you could wait just a minute," Sookie smiled. "I'm not sure if Eric has plans, and it would be much more enjoyable if we were all together." She could see Thierry's quick smile of approval and Jane's short nod out of the corner of her eye.

"How diplomatically you put it, Princess," Finn smiled. He stood easily, his hands resting on his hips. "You know, you have the look of your kin," he tilted, his head turning. "It's in the eyes and the cheeks. I can see Fintan."

"So Grandfather and you.." Sookie left the phrase hanging.

"Are friends," Finn offered. "I've known the Fae since before my turning. I saw them in my youth in Ireland. I would steal away from my cottage on full moons and lie atop a hill that overlooked the far hills, hoping for a sight of them riding break neck across the fields. Sometimes I'd lie there all night. My mother knew what I was up to and she'd box my ears if she caught me. She was worried, you see. She was afraid the Fair Folk would take me and she'd never see me again." Sookie found herself caught in the King's accent and his turn of phrase. She felt she could listen to anything this vampire had to tell her. It wasn't glamour, just a natural charm.

"And did they? Catch you, I mean?" The King smiled, the dimple beside his cheek deepening.

"No, but I was foolish to think they didn't notice. I owe your Grandfather a debt, you see," Finn continued. "I was a young man, much as you see now, and was walking back from watching the ride stream past me one Beltane night when the vampire caught me. He was old, my Maker, an ancient one who had lived long in secret in my land. He found me attractive and it was for more than my mother I was crying by the time he drained me and brought me over." Sookie gulped, nodding at the story that seemed so familiar. "I didn't have any idea what had happened to me when I dug myself out that first night and the crafty bastard used that against me. Cruel, he was. I could have been in for a devil of a time, but I looked up over his shoulder to see a shiny light that descended down the hill. He was fast, your Grand-da, and by the time I realized what I was seeing, my Maker's head was rolling on the ground past me. I figured, well sure enough, this boy-o was going to meet his final death too, but the Prince stayed his hand," Finn lifted his eyes, his easy smile turned fully on Eric who walked up to stand beside Sookie. "You see, the Prince remembered another vampire he had met well before me who had been sent by a cruel Maker. Seems that vampire did him a bit of a good turn and the Prince never forgot it, so he passed that good turn on to me," Eric's eyes narrowed.

"You would have me believe that you were taken in by the Fae?" the Viking said coldly.

"I wouldn't have you believe any such thing. A vampire living with the Sidhe! Whist! Hell freezing over is what I think that would be, but I know I am beholden to whatever favor you did Niall. I believe my existence was made easier by the freeing I had," and Finn smiled back toward Sookie.

Recognizing her cue, the telepath turned to Eric, "Do we have commitments later? Finn would like to stop by and visit after business tonight."

Eric looked indulgently at his Intended's upturned face, "If you wish it," and it was decided.

From behind them, Stan made a noise. Sandy and Finn proceeded up the steps and then moved to take their places. "How do they know which throne is theirs?" Sookie asked Eric. The Viking was steering his group to the chairs set to the immediate right of the stage. One of the uniformed hotel employees directed them to sit in the first row. The Sheriffs stepped in followed by Sookie. Eric sat on the aisle. Eric didn't answer her question, instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her upright. There was a banging that sounded like a staff being struck against the ground and the Ancient Pythoness appeared from the area behind the thrones. She was led by Diantha and another woman Sookie hadn't met. Unlike the modern clothes she had worn in the hotel room earlier when Sookie had seen her, she was dressed in a long robe that looked like a fashion from a bygone era. She was carefully positioned in front of her throne and then the two women held her arms to assist her as she lowered herself carefully into the seat.

When she was seated, she looked in Stan's direction and nodded. The Texas King turned to the vampires who now filled the meeting room. Sookie glanced in back of her. There were many vampires she had never seen before. She recognized Nabila seated a couple rows behind them. She could also see their guards who were standing with other guards in loose groups around the back of the room.

Stan walked to the edge of the stage, "Welcome, my fellow monarchs," he nodded toward the almost full set of thrones, then turned to face the vampires seated in the chairs in front of the dais "and to my fellow members of Clan Zeus." Like all vampire events, the room was eerily silent. Sookie was used to events where these kinds of speeches were designed to whip the audience into a cheering, hooting mob. At a minimum she would have expected polite applause, but vampire assemblies were clearly different. She glanced around again, but then felt Eric's hand squeeze her own. She looked up at him and then followed his gaze to see the Ancient Pythoness staring right at her. Stan was talking about everyone sharing a kindred spirit in this exciting time of new possibilities. There was piped-in music and there was a short film playing. It used a slides interspersed with video clips displayed on screens positioned throughout the room. It was a real multi-media extravaganza, but Sookie couldn't stop staring back at the sightless crone who had her pinned. As time passed, a general murmuring was building around them as others began to realize what was happening.

"Eric?" Sookie said softly.

"Do not look at her, Lover," he whispered back. "Look at Stan. Focus on his words." Sookie nodded, but she felt cold all over. The whispering around them was increasing, the sound like a soft hiss that buzzed in a way that felt like an electric current, audible over the music. At one point, Eric shifted in his seat, sitting straighter and leaning forward. He glanced at her. Sookie's eyes questioned, but he shook his head quickly and seemed to be forcing himself to sit back.

Finally the formal opening was over. The monarchs stood and Eric likewise rose, pulling Sookie with him. He brought her behind him. Thierry and Jane slid into line behind her. Eric led the way toward the middle of the dais to be formally presented along with his retinue as a visiting King of Amun Clan to the Zeus Summit. Stan walked to the center of the stage, standing in front of the Ancient Pythoness. As Eric stopped and began his bow, the crone began to laugh. It was a high, dry cackle and just hearing it made Sookie's hair stand on end. Stan turned, and then stepped back so that the Pythoness was facing the Viking.

"Welcome back before me, North Man!" she grated. "It seems that the order of things has been reversed since we last met."

"How so?" Eric asked politely.

"The last time it was you who followed your little fairy to talk with me. Now you would have Brigant's get follow you. How tricksy you are, trying to hide her."

"I hide no one, Ancient One. I merely walk in the way that ceremony prescribes," Eric answered reasonably. Then he turned and held out his hand. Sookie placed her own in his, and the Viking pulled her to stand beside him. "Is this what you prefer, My Lady?" he asked.

"Yes, just so!" she chortled, "Yes, this is what I see!" She pulled her lips back baring long yellowed fangs. "So little fairy, did you try to see your future? I can see that you did! What did you think, eh?"

Sookie swallowed and took a deep breath. Eric sent her courage and she found herself standing more firmly, "I don't know what to think," she heard herself say levelly. "I think you were right and I don't know which vision is the right one."

The Pythoness stopped laughing. She sat back suddenly, her face thoughtful as though she were listening to someone far away. The whole room was silent. Finally, the crone leaned forward again, "I will see you again, North Man, you, and your mate. But now it is time for me to leave." Just like that she stood up and gestured with her arms. Diantha and the other woman came running from behind her, took her seeking hands, and then guided her away.

Stan's face was shocked. There was a hissing all around them. Sookie found she felt as if she was nailed to her spot. It took Eric just about lifting her by the arm for the shock to break and for her to start walking with him back down the aisle past the others who were waiting their turn to be presented. As they passed Nabila, the Queen smiled, "Leave it to you to cause a stir, Eric!" and then her eyes passed over Sookie in a way that was coldly assessing.

Behind her, Thierry hissed. When the Queen shot him a look he said, "My pardon, Majesty. I thought I saw someone disrespecting my King," and he bowed low. Eric swept both his Sheriffs with a cold look. Fortunately the line moved forward and the moment was over. They walked as a group to the back of the room.

"You are ready?" Eric asked them. The pair was due to present their proposals for energy development in the New Business meeting. Both Texas and Oklahoma were attending. The hope was that there would be others in the room that would support the venture and might approach them afterwards with pledges of capital in return for profits. Eric was not holding out great hope. Without the solid backing of a bank the entire venture was vulnerable. Tip their hand too far without financial backing and they would risk losing control to a wealthier investor. The only ace Eric had in hand was undisputed ownership of the lands where the operations would be located.

"We know what to do," Jane replied. "We are ready."

Thierry bowed as well, "You will be there, Majesty?" Eric glanced at Sookie and she could feel his concern.

As Eric was about to speak, there was a familiar voice from behind them, "Miss Sookie?" He was wearing a cowboy outfit. It had a rhinestone belt and his boots were white leather with silver conchas and fringe.

"Bubba? How wonderful to see you!" and Sookie didn't hesitate to throw her arms around her friend.

"Well, you look just fine, Miss Sookie!" Then the dark haired vampire turned his open, guileless blue eyes towards Eric. "And you too, Mr. Eric! It's feels as if it's been a long time since I've seen the both of you. You still playing games with Mr. Bill? He sure is mad at you!"

Sookie laid her hand on her friend's arm, "Oh, we're not trying to make Bill mad, are we Eric?" and she turned to Eric, her eyes asking him to confirm what she was saying.

"Oh, it's okay to fun around every once in a while!" Bubba laughed, "And old Mr. Bill, well, he might just be inviting some of it with the way he's fussin'." Bubba's face took on a different look as though something had just occurred to him, "Do you like games, Miss Sookie? Would you like to come and play with me? Mr. Stan set me up with a room here that's just full of pinball machines. He turned the noise down a little so they don't hurt my ears too much, but, boy, are they fun!" He turned to Eric, his face wreathed in smiles, "Can she come with me, Mr. Eric? I'll take good care of her. You know I will!"

Sookie smiled, "Sounds like fun to me!" She turned to Eric who couldn't hide the relief he was feeling, knowing he would be able to focus all his attention on business without the distraction of explaining what had passed between the Ancient Pythoness and his Intended with her standing beside him. "You do good and I'll be waiting," Sookie told him.

It was hard not to notice the interested looks of those who walked by them. Eric looked over her shoulder and jerked his chin. Sookie turned to see Owen and Shari walking toward them. "Have fun, Lover. I will send word as soon as we are finished."

Sookie smiled, making it as big and carefree as she could, "You know I will!" and she pulled his hand so he would lean down and she could kiss him on the cheek. She rubbed the lipstick stain away, but he pulled her back.

Eric ran his thumb across her lip, staining it with her lipstick. He watched her, his eyes dark as he turned down the waistband of his pants and rubbed his thumb on his shirt tail somewhere south of decent. "For luck," he smirked.

"Looks like a promise to me," she whispered back, feeling the heat of her blush all the way down to her lady parts.

Neither Sookie nor Eric noticed the look that James and Charles exchanged.

End Note: As I bring this arc to conclusion, the pace and style of the story has changed. You will see less focus on the personal and emotional landscape and more focus on the story that will drive to the next part. I hope that you don't find the change too jarring. Speaking for myself, I find that my 'go to' in terms of writing leans easily toward plot-driven storytelling. I thank you for reading and welcome the opportunity to chat about the story. Looking forward to your reviews and comments!

Thank you to the reader who suggested the change to Ralph/Rafe's name! Great idea!


	28. Chapter 28 - Giving Way

Chapter 28 – Giving Way

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Nautical Note**: When you are coming to a crossroads at sea, perhaps rounding a marker in the channel, the boat in the downwind position has the right of way. If there are two boats on the same tack, and the marker is to port, the upwind boat needs to give way, allowing the other boat the courtesy of playing through. It's a hard courtesy to observe when you are in the heat of competition and observing it, despite the lack of any other eyes but your own, is proof of your character.

Jane was walking through the projected income statement for the second time. Stan had dropped any pretense of being goofy or naïve and was drilling her with a laser-like efficiency that left no doubt of the Texas King's first-hand experience in difficult negotiations. For her part, the blond vampire was doing well. She explained how she had arrived at the figures and her methodology without becoming defensive once. Instead, she looked every inch the confident, slightly arrogant keeper of some great secret. It was an effective sales tool and Eric found himself feeling hopeful as he scanned the audience.

Thierry had likewise done well. The Gallic Sheriff had a flare for understatement and his ability to interweave even highly technical jargon with wry, understated humor had engaged those in the room. Eric had been able to see them lean forward, anxious to catch the next double entendre or quick turn of phrase. '_I hope we have not gone too far_,' he suddenly worried. It was one thing to draw in potential investors; it was another to be seen more as entertainers than credible business partners.

While Eric acknowledged himself happiest when Sookie was within arm's length, he was grateful she had not been in attendance this evening. She would learn, he had no doubt, but for now she was likely to ask questions or send her curiosity in a way that would distract him. The stakes were incredibly high, so much was riding on Oklahoma and more so, Texas accepting and supporting the plan. He needed all his focus on appearing worry-free and confident.

The presentation wrapped up and there was a smattering of polite applause which was in and of itself a good sign. Eric stood, smiling smugly and nodding approval toward his Sheriffs. Their peers stepped forward, and with quick head bobs were engaging them in conversation. Most of it was personal, both Jane and Thierry were well-traveled and social which had recommended them for their jobs. Some of the conversations were more business. There was a vampire from Kansas who was asking about timelines and degradation of power over distance for wind. Jane was handling it well. All in all, he hoped that her poor judgement in furthering Niall's agenda would be a one-time lapse. He would hate to have her meet an unfortunate accident. As he watched her animated face he reminded himself to check and see if her Maker was still among them. If she was to be made finally dead there would doubtless be retribution owed. She would be considered an asset to any vampire.

"They did exceptionally well, Eric. You have every reason to be proud of your retinue," Sandy stood behind him, her eyes watching Jane. "I have heard of Thierry, and Thomas, but Jane is new to me. Where did you find her?"

"She came through Phoebe Golden's Court," Eric crossed his arms, considering again.

"Does she have a New York connection too?" Sandy asked, her voice sounding too friendly and Eric realized it was not a simple question. He turned to her, allowing his eyes to ask the real question.

"Not that I'm aware of, although I suppose it wouldn't surprise me. She does appear to have been along the Eastern coast for most of her time here. It's possible she came through the Southern ports, as I did, but I understand she has only been here for the past century. That makes passing through New York almost assured."

Sandy nodded as she spoke. To the casual observer, it was a manner of showing engagement. Eric knew that she was telling him he was correct. "I suppose that makes sense." Stan walked over to join them and Sandy turned to include the Texas monarch in her next remark, "Has there been any further word on Robert? Have you heard anything?"

"No, other than it's likely he's gone," Stan shook his head. "He was a real statesman, unlike your former boss who is now pretty much the King of Narayana Clan."

Eric wasn't surprised. He looked at Sandy who was nodding again, "Felipe would not have been able to accept the insult Robert handed him. He is vengeful and proud. Robert should have arranged his death when others weren't looking." She looked at Eric, "You should look to your own borders, Northman. He'll want your head next."

"Oh? I would think you would be more worried, Sandy. You are closer and you betrayed him too. I might have tweaked his pride, but losing you is what started his slide. He made bad investments. It made him vulnerable to criticism," Even while Eric said the words, he knew they were hollow. De Castro would be angry about money. It created an inconvenience, but an assault against his pride? De Castro would never forgive that.

Stan nodded his agreement with Eric's words. "I agree with your assessment, Eric. Money was the root of Felipe's troubles. Now it appears he has found his redemption in the old way. He has killed until he is alone on the battlefield. I'd imagine Washington is shaking in his shoes or offering himself as bedfellow. He's all that's left between Felipe and crowned rule over the entire territory."

Nabila had drifted to join the monarchs. It had been impossible for Eric not to notice her seated with the on-lookers. She had not looked pleased with the presentations, but neither had she looked displeased. "I would think the Ancient Pythoness will have something to say. She has been our final arbiter. She can't be content with this development," She turned her considering eyes toward Stan, "Wasn't she the one who placed Robert on the throne to begin with?"

It was Sandy who answered, "Yes, she did, and Portia in Oregon. I thought as you did, and I have to say, I thought it would be another repeat of Nashville tomorrow, only it would be the Pythoness giving Felipe his put down, but now that looks as if it won't happen."

"What do you mean?" Nabila asked, her eyes narrowing.

"The Ancient Pythoness has departed," Stan said with a shrug that said, '_What, didn't you know?_'

"But I have an appointment with her for later," Nabila hissed.

There was an awkward moment. The monarchs looked among themselves, and then Eric said one of the things they were all thinking. "Do you suppose this means that she has abandoned her guardianship over the Clans here? I don't want to think it, but I believe part of the reason we have remained stable is because we respected her authority in her choices of both territory and monarchs."

Sandy spoke next, allowing Nabila more time to recover, "It would fit the signs. I still can't understand her outburst with you, Eric. It was out of character, and to acknowledge Sookie in the way she did? I have never known her to indulge her private speculation when she is on official display."

"Perhaps her age is finally taking its toll," Stan suggested.

"We are frozen, Stan. She is neither older nor younger than the day of her making, as are you! She has ever done things without purpose," Sandy turned toward Eric. Nabila was also staring at him now. "She forced you to place your human beside you, Eric," then Sandy's eyes turned considering, "But she didn't identify her as human. She called her 'Brigant's get'," then Sandy shrugged, and said, "I suppose conjecture won't help." She turned to Stan, "Do you know if she just left the Summit or has she fled the country all together?"

Stan shrugged, "I really don't know. I received a message informing me that her work here was concluded and they checked out."

"So," Nabila said gloomily, "Felipe as King of Narayana will stand."

Stan nodded, "Who would dispute it now?"

XXxxxxxxxxx

Across the room Thierry was chatting with representatives from several kingdoms. There was general interest in the venture and the Sheriff was using this as an opportunity to get to know a little more about the monarchs his peers served. He had learned that Gus and Ralph ('Rafe' he reminded himself) often collaborated in their investments. The Wyoming King was nervous about the upcoming marriage with Oklahoma. He viewed Kansas as weaker and likely to be influenced by sex and good advice. It would change the power balance between the two kingdoms and as a result, Wyoming was unlikely to support any venture in which Oklahoma stood to benefit, including this one.

It took some time, but Thierry managed to maneuver himself into a conversation with the Carolinas retinue. The French vampire had noticed Nabila's presence at the Summit. There was a rumor from his King's guards that she had a private conversation with his King shortly after their arrival. Since there was no indication of prior friendship or affiliation, Thierry had concluded that the conversation was not well-wishing or general gossip. The Carolinas Queen must have a purpose and the Sheriff knew he was interested in knowing that purpose.

Once the formalities were observed, it hadn't taken much to fall into a teasing repartee. The Carolinas were visitors, much like his own group. That meant that once the formal presentations of tonight had concluded, the Zeus kingdoms would retire to suites to conduct private meetings. These were the equivalent of 'at homes.' If you had particular business with a monarch you could make arrangements to visit. If a monarch had something to impart to their vassals, it was the time for last minute instructions and strategy conversations. For those who were visiting from other Clans, it tended to be a slow night. Retinue followers often made alternate arrangements for entertainment and this was the pitch Thierry was making now.

"I can't believe you didn't have more time to explore the City," Thierry crooned. "The music is somewhat savage, but the enthusiasm of the population can make for some very interesting combinations." He punctuated his comments by waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and then ran his fangs out. The Carolinas vampires were smiling archly in return. Apparently their Queen was conservative in her appetites and had been keeping everyone under a tighter rein than usual. There was no apparent reason other than some general unsettled aspect to the territory. When Thierry suggested that there was always some trouble or another, and that Felipe de Castro might be the New York of the West he saw the quick glance between them. '_There it is!_' he thought.

"As long as your Queen has her guards, and the security that any Summit affords, surely she could spare you? I know of this one bar where they dance two-step and there are donors of every blood type. We can play and be back long before dawn. Unless cards and checkers are more appealing…" and it was decided.

Thierry logged his plans through his phone. Jane hissed, "Are you sure this is wise? Shouldn't you be focused on Zeus states?"

Thierry shrugged, "Find your own pigeons, ma petite choux! Carolinas controls banks and why wouldn't I aim to learn what might influence her? Besides," he glanced at the group of vampires now waiting to leave, "they are attractive. Why wouldn't I welcome a night of pleasure in their nest? You know who I'm with and what I stand to gain. Stop worrying!"

Jane watched him walk out of the rooms, his arm around one and his hand on the ass of another. He hiss whispered something that had the whole group laughing and they were gone. It was hard not to feel somewhat out of sorts, but she understood that her actions in conveying the Fae Prince's requests had caused the French Sheriff to become more cautious in his interactions with her. She supposed it was natural, seeing as they were all still establishing their loyalty and places within the Louisiana retinue. Still, she missed the easy friendship they had established, Thierry, Thomas, and herself in New Orleans. She wondered if she had irreparably damaged that relationship.

Jane glanced at the King. His guards would be waiting just outside the doors. She made a point of chatting with Stan's followers and Oklahoma's. There were a couple vampires there who had been monitoring for Colorado and Utah, but neither provided any opening to explore further. With a sigh, Jane headed out of the room and into the general exhibitor's hall. As she drifted through the exhibits, she felt eyes on her. Jane turned her head to see vampires from Montana and Colorado talking and looking directly at her. Jane sighed. It was to be expected. Gossip traveled like wildfire at these functions. Her being excluded from a party by a member of her own retinue would start speculation.

From behind her a voice asked, "What's wrong, Chica? All dressed up and no place to go?" Jane turned to find herself face to face with a tall, lovely woman. Her skin was the color of cherries and her eyes were warm amber. Jane had seen her in the retinue of Greyeagle, the King of the Dakotas.

"I have met your King and many of his Court. I don't recall meeting you," and Jane made sure her smile was flirty and light.

"That is because I am only recently come from the West," the woman offered. "My name is Mercedes and you are Jane, the explorer."

Jane widened her smile, "It's been many years since I've heard that word attached to my name. There was a time that I was attracted to new things."

"Perhaps spending time with a vampire between your beautiful legs might be new…" and the dark-haired vampire licked her lips.

"No, that would be that path well known and welcome…" Jane allowed her voice to drop an octave in clear invitation, "but perhaps it is the one who offers who is herself that new experience waiting to be revealed."

Mercedes smiled seductively and reached out to take Jane's hand, her thumb running across the other woman's palm. "It will be a revelation for us both, I think." Jane didn't see James watching her from the corridor.

XXxx

Eric texted Sookie, intending to join her in the gaming room. He had a brief vision of her seated bare-assed on one of the machines, and his pounding into her while the machine registered 'Tilt' over and over again. It made him smile.

"Going to retrieve your telepath?" Stan asked from behind him. Eric slowed and turned.

"That was the plan. Perhaps you would tell me where the gaming room is located?" but Eric knew from the way Stan was looking at him that he had something to say.

"Sure, why don't I walk you there?" and Texas used it as an excuse to draw away from their guards and followers. When they started through the lobby, Stan glanced toward the open doors that led outside. "Perhaps you have some time to enjoy a little fresh air first?" Eric nodded and they walked, side by side, out onto the patio and then continued. Patio turned to pool deck turned to putting green. Stan continued to walk forward. Eric could see a green far ahead of them, the flag signaling the third hole. Based on the way the Texas King was marching, the Viking assumed that landmark was his goal. Sure enough, Stan walked without any comment until they stood at the edge of where one grass turned into another, and then he stopped and turned around. The lights of the resort shone brightly against the dark of the landscape behind it. There was a lightening along the horizon that signaled the proximity of San Antonio and the light pollution it generated. The sounds of the country were all around them, the whirr of locust, the yip of coyote, and the rasping of brown grackles. Neither vampire feared natural things. Only two-legged creatures were foolish enough to try and attack them. Stan looked out to assess the distance of their guards. Both could see them. They had stopped at about half the distance from the resort. Were trouble to approach from behind, the Kings would have a few tense moments awaiting their retinue's arrival, but with the presence of the hotel guards patrolling the edges of the property, such an attack was unlikely. Eric waited. Stan turned to him, "All right, Eric. What was that business with the Pythoness all about?"

Eric shrugged, "I really don't know." Eric had known Stan a long time, long enough to know that the Texas King was an opportunist. There was no loyalty between them. Their interactions had always been on a cash basis. "The last time I saw her was in Rhodes. She hasn't corresponded with me or given me any indication as to her purpose. I remembered she noticed me following Sookie before. We had just been bonded. It was under some duress and the pinch of it was tighter than I liked. She summoned Sookie forward to answer some questions and before I knew what was happening, I was following her, protecting her, I suppose." Eric found himself smiling as he thought back on those days.

"I knew you were in for trouble with that one from the moment you snuck into my nest calling yourself Leif. As if I wouldn't know who you were."

Eric smiled more broadly, "I was more interested in her than I was willing to admit. She has that effect on many."

"Her belonging to Compton didn't hurt. There's nothing like fighting over trinkets to get the old instincts humming." Eric felt himself becoming uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking, but before he could protest, Stan switched direction. "Of course, I didn't exactly come out here to comment on your domestic situation. I liked the prospects of what I saw tonight. There is a lot of money to be made and long term potential to continue generating cash with very little effort. But you have a problem, which is besides being an interesting idea and owning some real estate; you have nothing to contribute to the party." Eric smiled and was going to say something, but Stan cut him off, "Don't embarrass us both with some charming lie about your financial situation. You have two choices. You can marry money, which I don't think you'll do. It's the practical solution, but you'd have to share yourself and I don't think your little fairy is going to allow it." Eric reared back, and Stan just threw his hands wide and smiled a goofy smile, "Don't try! She has you by the short ones and it doesn't matter what you say. Your actions have said it all. There's nothing you wouldn't do for her. Even the Pythoness is making it clear. You're tied and there's no escape! Nabila is fooling herself. She'd be well advised to seek her protection someplace else, but she is going to make another play for you, so head's up. buddy! She's been in touch with my bank and while I don't have all the details, I know it was about making sure you won't get the time of day without her say so." Eric turned his head, looking out into the night. This was a bitter pill. Beside him Stan stilled. "Sorry. I wish things were different."

"So, the second option involves handing you majority ownership of any venture," Eric knew this was the real reason Stan had pulled him aside. Now it was just waiting to find out how deep the Texas ruler's avarice ran.

Stan rocked a little on his heels, "85%," he said.

"I'm assuming there's room for negotiation," Eric said gravely.

"Sure, we can split 60/40, but you sign over development rights to all the lands involved in the venture and ownership cedes to me in fifty years." Eric drew in a deep breath. What the Texas King proposed was outrageous. It would make him a virtual tenant in his own kingdom and Stan knew it. Eric looked at the shorter man. Stan looked at the guards standing at some distance, "It's the best offer you'll get, Northman. Sandy is in no position to offer anything. You left her in decent shape, but not exactly swimming in funds. She's got to keep Kansas happy and ol' Rafe doesn't like you. Go figure! The others here in any position to help you out know my interest and they won't play against me. Sorry, Eric. You have a short hand and the draw is closed. I can give you until your Coronation, but then I'll need your answer."

Eric nodded, "Thank you, Stan. I think I'll go find Sookie now."

"I think you'll find she headed back to your rooms. Guess Bubba got frustrated that she couldn't match his skills and they may have had some words. Bubba decided to go cat hunting and your lady's dogs took her home," Stan smiled briefly, "How do you find working with Were guards? With all the scrutiny we're under, it's not as if we are making children these days."

"They are loyal," Eric nodded. "And amusing in a different way. Of course, I have the advantage of screening them regularly to assure that nothing changes."

"Not as fast, though," Stan was looking thoughtful.

"If you plan well, is speed really an issue? And they work for less. It's wages, mostly. No donors to arrange. Most live away from the Palace. My local Packmaster is strong and he keeps them in line. I also have his personal bond as to the integrity of those he sends me."

"Interesting," Stan replied. "Something to think about."

"You have a telepath who could assure you their loyalty," Eric mentioned.

"Barry? Not likely! I'd have to trust the telepath, and I'm not inclined to trust that one ever again," Stan looked thoughtful, "Don't suppose I could borrow your Intended, Northman?"

"She is under contract with Amun Clan," Eric supplied smoothly. "Take it up with Russell Edgington."

"Ever the modern vampire! You don't even assert your rights to her time? What is the world coming to?"

Eric smiled, "If you ever find yourself in a committed relationship, Stan, I would suggest you practice providing your mate enough leash to breathe. Sookie has always run her own life and her own business affairs. I wouldn't presume to impose myself where there is no possible benefit for either of us. We are better working in tandem."

"She's not vampire, Eric! Surely you see that this kind of attitude is going to work against you!"

Eric nodded. "There will be traditionalists who will not understand it, but neither is she human. She is Niall Brigant's granddaughter. I would impose my will upon her at my peril."

"If you say so," Stan shrugged, and then the two monarchs walked back toward the lights and noise of the large building blazing under the night sky.

XXxxx

Eric was having a difficult time maintaining his confident persona. The walk into the hotel with the Texas King had been cordial. Eric had inquired about Isabel, whom he hadn't seen yet. (She was back in Dallas acting as Stan's agent while he was away). Stan inquired about Pam and Max and passed along some stories about nights spent in the local Fangtasia. When they entered the door, Stan had turned, bowed, and whispered, "Nothing personal," and turned to walk the other way. Eric walked as well, the elevators in sight, when Sandy approached him.

"May I have a word, Eric?" she asked. It had taken everything he had to smile, nod, and gesture toward the open front doors. As they cleared the porch, Sandy turned and asked, "Would you mind taking me flying? It's a beautiful night and I would so appreciate it."

"Of course," Eric agreed. He placed his arms around Oklahoma and carried her up and into the cooler air. They circled the resort, and Eric could feel himself calming with the quiet of the night sky around them. There was no ambient sound here, no buzz of cars or the ever-present whine of electrical current. Here there was only wind.

"That looks pretty," Sandy pointed to a small hill. Eric descended, setting her lightly on the ground before coming completely to ground himself. "What an amazing skill! I wish I had something even half as wonderful!" She smiled at Eric and patted his arm. "But you always have had the most amazing luck! You have talented children, you make more money than Midas, and you stumble onto a woman who loves you who is also telepathic and related to the last known Fae royals. Is there anything you ever touch that turns to shit?"

Eric smiled, "Well, energy production doesn't seem to be going so well," he offered.

"I am sorry about that," Sandy sighed. "You understand my situation. Even if I were in a position to bankroll you, I couldn't. It would create too much tension in the marriage."

"Stan tells me that Rafe is not a fan," and Eric opened his eyes wide, making a silly face. Sandy laughed easily.

"Surely you are not surprised! He's jealous! Most of the male vampires are jealous of you. Every female wants in your pants. You tower over them all. As I said earlier, you have the devil's own luck. It's a powerful combination and it makes you powerful enemies," Sandy placed her hand on the Viking's arm. "But it also makes you powerful friends. Those who are jealous are the weak among us. Those who are likewise powerful see you for the ally you are. Take comfort in that."

"You didn't bring us out here for the view or to make me feel better about myself. You have something to tell me, old friend," and Eric stilled, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Oh, if you weren't tied to a fairy!" Sandy said with a laugh. "You're right. I do have information and I thought it better to chat without so many interested ears." Sandy looked up into the sky. "Perhaps there are drones up there, listening anyway."

Eric scanned the skies, "No, only the tracking of satellites too high above us. If we are of interest to those who use them, there is really nowhere left for us to hide." Sandy nodded her agreement. "What is it you feel I should know?" Eric prompted.

"Don't be fooled by his posturing. Stan knows Robert is finally dead. Felipe has been all but crowing in the halls of his Vegas Rancho celebrating. My source tells me he took a trophy although he wasn't anywhere near the kill. It was part of the price." Eric hissed.

"You have kept your contacts close!" he exclaimed. "I salute your abilities."

"Even those he loves don't trust him, Eric. Felipe had betrayed too many over the past few years. Everyone wants insurance in place in case they are next on his list," Sandy looked at him sharply, "He hired someone you know to do the deed." Eric had a sinking feeling. He thought he would hear a different name when Sandy said, "Horst was paid very well. I heard the figure was over $22 million."

Eric hissed again, "Where did he get that kind of cash? He was almost bankrupt! How?"

Sandy's soft smile belied the harsh tone her words carried, "Why, from you and me! I'm hoping you unhooked the parasites in your bank accounts. It took me a bit to find all of them. That bastard was draining both of us, and he's draining Oregon now. With California in his hands, his income is limitless. Believe me, the minute Robert was gone and Felipe declared his successor, the river of gold started."

Eric looked out into the darkness. "Perhaps that explains why Karin has returned to this country," he said to the air.

Sandy squeezed his arm. "You think she followed him?"

"I'm not sure," Eric told her. "She had something to help Sookie…"

"The video," Sandy stated. Before Eric could follow his shock with the question, Sandy told him, "Horst told me he had it in Los Angeles. It's logical he would give it to her as safeguard against you. But, maybe he was hoping it would buy him safe harbor if he needed it." Sandy's look turned speculative. "Did Karin give it up?"

Eric nodded, "Yes, she gave it to Sookie. Cataliades has it now. I believe he is in Louisiana using it as proof for the divorce."

Sandy looked out into the darkness as well. Eric could see the wheels turning within her as she thought through the possibilities. Eric couldn't help but consider for a moment what a wonderful mate she would make. "You are wasted on Kansas," he told her.

"Perhaps," she smiled back, "but I will be able to run my own show with his money. It's not a bad bargain." Then she turned more thoughtful, "If Karin was willing to part with it for no consideration, she must feel herself in some end game." The older vampire's head tilted, "Did she tell Sookie why she was here?"

"If she did, Sookie didn't mention it," Eric shrugged. "She did tell Sookie she didn't think she would be returning."

"She has gone to kill Horst," Sandy said, her conclusion making perfect sense. "But I can't believe she would do it out of the goodness of her heart. Someone hired her. Someone with plenty of money and motive. But who?" The question hung between them, but neither could come up with a possibility. Although the monarchs weren't happy about the outcome, assassinating Felipe was not in character for any of them. Finally Sandy shrugged, "I think you better take me back. Rafe will be getting frantic."

"How will you stand being in the same room with him for more than an hour?" Eric asked, his distress for his friend genuine. "He is a truly stupid vampire. Being in any type of conversation with him must be painful for you."

"Well, it is true that he has many hobbies. They are pleasurable pastimes for him and help him to broaden his acquaintance. I encourage him to improve his skills often." Eric's eyebrow started to arch, "In fact I find that there may be days we won't see each other at all. And once we are married, the work of our kingdoms will require that we be apart for even longer periods of time. It is a hardship I find I can bear very well." Eric looked at Sandy's bright, intelligent eyes and her small, knowing smile, and he threw his head back and laughed to the stars.

XXxxx

"I find it hard to believe you aren't musical."

Eric heard Nebraska's statement as the door opened before him. He heard Sookie's answering snort, "I've said it before and anyone who's heard me at Sunday service can attest. I can't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it!"

"And you never learned to play an instrument?" the King asked.

"Nope, never did," his Intended confirmed.

Both of them turned as Eric walked into the suite. Shari was standing near the wall that opened to the outside deck. There was another vampire Eric assumed was Finn's guard standing opposite the Were. Sookie stood up and ran to him, "I was just about to send out a search party to look for you," she said in a rush and she stood on tiptoes, pulling his head down so she could kiss his cheek. She turned back and pulled him with her. He could see the chess board set up on the coffee table between the sofas. "I heard everything went well tonight. Why don't I get you a TruBlood?" She turned to Finn, "Can I get you one too?"

Finn gestured toward the bottle that was sitting on the table near his seat, only half gone, "No, no, I'm fine. I thank you for the asking, though."

Eric remained where he was standing. He knew that Sookie would expect to steer him toward a chair, but until she insisted, he was comfortable taking up space, looking as intimidating as possible. For his part, Finn was doing the same. Eric was aware it was a vampire thing, this expression of territoriality. As if answering an unasked question, Finn nodded after a moment and took a small step back. It was the signal that he acknowledged Eric as being the dominant one in the room. Sookie walked back into the area from the small kitchenette and looked from one to the other. Eric could feel her aggravation. She flicked him impatiently with her eyes and then stepped forward to place his warmed blood on the coffee table in front of the couch. Eric walked toward her, his eyes never leaving Finn. Sookie sat down to one side of the couch, and then ran her eyes to him, her hands crossed on her lap. Eric seated himself, barely keeping himself from sprawling as large as possible to take up the remaining space. Finn sat in the smaller chair across from the couple and Eric could feel that some part of him, some instinctual need had been satisfied. He knew Sookie could feel it too.

"I apologize for coming so early," Finn said, his eyes properly downcast. "I had thought you would be here already. Of course, the guards remained." Eric acknowledged the steps taken to observe the proprieties. It would have been improper for Sookie and this King to have been alone in this way and Eric was not sure he would have been able to control his possessiveness. There was a part of Eric that wondered at the difficulty he was experiencing in controlling his vampire instincts and he made a note of it. Sookie was pushing her love through the bond and Eric felt his nature loosen and his learned behaviors emerge.

"There is no reason to apologize. My Intended is a charming and capable hostess. She makes me proud in all things."

Finn's eyes widened. Eric had purposely paid the kind of compliment appropriate for a vampire. He wanted Nebraska in no doubt as to the status Sookie held with him. "Of course. I would expect no less from a daughter of the Sky Fae," Finn returned.

Eric looked again at the chess board. "Perhaps as our guest, you would prefer to make the first move," Eric offered. He then turned his head to Shari, "We won't need you any further tonight." Finn smiled, nodded, and signaled his own guard to leave. When the door shut behind them, Eric turned back to Finn and waited. Eric's invitation had not been to open the chess game before them, and everyone in the room knew it.

The Nebraska King shrugged. "It is as I said. I came as a favor for Niall."

"What exactly does he want with me?" Sookie asked. She placed her hand in Eric's, willing Finn to witness her attention and affection for her Viking.

Finn watched the couple for a moment, then leaned forward, and moved a pawn. Eric glanced from the King to the board, leaned forward, and moved a pawn of his own. The red-headed King observed the board and then spoke without lifting his eyes. "You know the Fae have been involved in a great war amongst their own. Many were killed, including Niall's heir, Dillon." Eric nodded. "There is only Dermot left now, and yourself, Princess," and Finn nodded in Sookie's direction, "who carry the blood and the spark of Brigant. There was another, your cousin's son, but he is gone now too." Sookie nodded. It had been many years since Hunter had been killed with his father, Remy, in an automobile accident. She felt her heart squeeze as she remembered their brief times together. Eric pushed comfort to her through their bond and she recalled that her vampire had known Hunter as well. "There is always a possibility that your brother will have a child with the spark, but your Grandfather thinks it highly unlikely. Only you, Princess, have had the gift from birth, and now you grow into it with grace and power."

Eric growled, "You speak like the Fae! Many words but you haven't answered Sookie's question. What does Niall want?"

Finn smiled and nodded, "It's right you are. Only that I'm not sure how best to say the things you should know." He looked at the board, tilted his head, and moved another pawn forward. Eric studied the board for a minute, and then moved his knight into position. Finn smiled. "I heard you were bold and you appreciate bold gestures, so, I will be bold in my speech as well, and hope you take the words in the spirit in which they are given. The Prince's years press on him and he worries that his House will pass from all worlds. Fae are different in how they rule. If the Brigant line is gone, the Clan of Sky Fae goes with it. There will be only Fire, Water, and Earth left among them and the magics which belong to the Sky will be lost. It is a great responsibility.

"What of it?" Eric asked. He could feel Sookie's distress beside him, but he pressed her to remain quiet, sending the weight of his will to her. She made a small, disgruntled sound and he turned to see her eyes narrowed in his direction. "No one likes to think they are truly the last of their kind, but what does the Prince really wish of Sookie? Would he have her mate with another? Her Uncle, perhaps?."

Eric could feel the minute Sookie's anger ignited. "Well, you all can just wait a gol-durned minute! I don't know what you are thinking, but if anyone thinks they can just waltz in here…"

Eric pushed calm and squeezed her hand, "Sookie! It is best to know exactly what was planned and I believe Finn will tell us what your Grandfather has in mind." He turned to the vampire sitting across from them, "Won't you?"

Finn nodded, "Aye, I will."

Sookie took a deep breath, She was so angry she was vibrating, "Well, you can speak right to me, because I'm the one that needs to hear this."

Finn leaned back away from the board. "I believe the Prince did entertain such thoughts. He thought you were bonded as before so you would be open to other choices. He gave me to understand that when he first met you he had arranged things, thinking you were permanently tied to this one," and Finn jerked his chin toward Eric, "but at your dinner you told him it was not so."

"Arranged things?" Sookie asked.

"You had a magical thing then, a cluviel dor. It was close to you, perhaps somewhere in your house or belongings. Your Grandfather used the magic of it to make a creating spell. When you told him you were not settled with Eric, he worked to break the spell. Good thing you didn't mate that night or we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Sookie remembered the night she had met her Grandfather at the restaurant. She remembered the drive home when she and Eric had been attacked by the werewolf. The closer they got to the house at Hummingbird Lane, the more she had wanted to claim Eric. It had been everything she had to get out the car and walk away from him. Now, she understood what had happened. "So you're telling me that if I had… if we had…"

"Magic can make many things happen," the Nebraska King nodded. "Would have been quite the wonder, and I've no doubt would have caused quite a commotion."

"A dangerous commotion," Eric hissed. "That kind of selfish action could have condemned us all!" When he felt Sookie's question he turned to her, "Think, Lover! Who would have believed it? And if they did, what would have followed? Do you think any contract or agreement would have kept you safe?"

Sookie nodded. "Of course, it would have been a disaster!" but Sookie could feel in her heart, her heart of now and not then, that something was taking root. It was a hope borne of impossibilities and vision.

The Nebraska King continued, "Now, of course, such a magic is not possible. The cluviel dor has passed from all worlds. Fintan's magic was strong that he was able to make such a thing. There are none left among the Fae with the craft and skill to make another." Sookie nodded, feeling hope draining again.

"So I guess he figured he'd start sending others my way again?" She thought about Bellenos walking toward her with Eric's face and she felt her heart twist. "He thought he could just shuffle in someone else and I'd go along?"

Finn shrugged, "The Prince says there was some history of you turning to others, particularly when you became angry."

Eric hissed, but Sookie spoke, "It's okay, Eric. He's right. I never treated us as I should have. I can see why Grandfather might think I have problems making commitments, but that's changed."

Finn nodded. "Niall could not have understood the bond that exists between you now. I can smell its permanence. Rare, it is, to bond in this way, even among vampires. Not to say that Niall hasn't been testing you, for he has. But I'm no fool. I heard the words of the Pythoness and saw the mark of respect she forced. It would be harmful to separate you and I've sent word to your Grandfather. I'm not the only one who had told him that this time things are different, but I should be the last to have to do it."

Eric's eyebrow raised, "So, no more interference from the Fairy Prince? He will accept what is and allow us to live our lives in peace?"

Finn smiled, "He won't be sending any more suitors your way, if that's what you're asking."

"Well, I should hope not!" Sookie snapped. "You can tell Grandfather for me that I am getting married to the love of my life and he's welcome to come as long as he can be happy for me."

"I will relay that message, Princess, but perhaps it would be better if you relayed it yourself."

"Why? How?" Sookie exclaimed. "Is he coming here?" Eric squeezed her hand and when she turned to him, the Viking shook his head.

"Eric is right," Nebraska confirmed, "The Prince wouldn't travel to this place now. He is wondering if you would come to see him. There are portals both on my lands and on your own. If you were to appoint a day and time, he would like to see you again and speak with you himself."

Eric could feel Sookie's confusion and then her resolve. "We could stop in Bon Temps on our way back to New Orleans," he said to her, his voice subdued.

Sookie smiled then. "Tell Grandfather we can meet him near my Grandmother's grave in two nights."

Eric could feel Sookie's spike of happiness, but he couldn't help recalling that up to this time, any interaction with the Fae had only led to complications. As he turned his attention back to the chessboard he hoped for her sake that this time would be different.

**Author's Note:** I was re-reading Swimming for the Light, the first part of this trilogy, and realized that I will probably go back at some point and polish it again. The writing has an immediacy, but at the same time lacks some of the polish that The Far Reach has attained. I have two women to thank for the improvements in style, Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy. My thanks to both of them!

And thank you to you who read my work. Your comments and suggestions make this a process of story-telling, which is an activity meant to be social. I appreciate it.


	29. Chapter 29 - Running the Gut

Chapter 29 – Running the Gut

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Nautical Note:** A gut is a narrow passage through which water runs, usually between a harbor and the sea. There will be some geographic formation that will accelerate the flow of water, so that when the tides turn, the gut will transform into a sluice of types, the water kicking and foaming. If you hit the tide right, you can run the gut and make it to the other side without having to rely on wind. You trade the problems of tacking in a narrow place for the danger of hitting whatever may lie submerged below, but you may decide the reward outweighs the risk.

Sookie loved the way her skirt swirled almost straight away from her legs and then, as she reached the end of the twirl, the cloth continued until it wrapped around her. She shimmied to the music and Eric pulled her back into his embrace and they were moving around the floor again. Dancing was the second best thing they did together and they were really good. People were stopping to watch them. When they did an improvised jitterbug, Sandy clapped and Stan cheered. When the music stopped, Eric had timed it just right and he dipped her over his arm and her hair hung down. His face was just over hers and for a minute, there was no one there but the two of them. Sookie pulled her hand free just to touch his face and he smiled that way that went all the way up to his eyes, that smile that was just for her. "Love you," she mouthed and his grin rose on one side. Then he was straightening, bringing her with him, and all the noise returned.

It had been a nice ceremony if you didn't mind the groom looking a little too happy and all the blood drinking. Eric had officiated and Sookie wondered who they would get to do the deed when it was their turn. Somewhere the folks at the hotel had found a long black cloak with a hood that hung down over her Viking's face. Sookie knew Eric hadn't packed something like this so it either came with the bridal party or the hotel had found one. Quinn wasn't around this time to play Master of Ceremonies, but it hadn't looked like they really needed him.

The dais that held all the thrones the day before now held only two. Sandy stood in front of one of the thrones, wearing an ornate robe that was mostly green with silver and white embroidery. Rafe stood in front of the other. His robes were purple and grey with silver thread. Sookie thought he looked like something out of Harry Potter and it was hard not to giggle. Between the thrones there was a long table draped with a red cloth woven with gold symbols which shone in the light. Behind the table and set a little further back were two flaming braziers and there was a large golden ankh hanging on a black curtain suspended from the ceiling. Sookie was pretty sure the hotel wouldn't be too happy to know they were using open flames, but then, who was going to complain in a room full of vampires?

A loud gong sound that came through the P.A. system was Eric's signal to step out from behind a curtain to the left and mount the platform. When he reached the table, he flipped back his hood. The lighting was well placed and a single spotlight shone down on Eric's wheat-colored hair, transforming his face into a study of shadow and light. "We are here to witness the joining of two kingdoms," he intoned. "Sandra and Raffaelo have agreed, both verbally and by written covenant, to ally their states for a hundred years. For a hundred years, they may not marry any other. They may not form an alliance with any other, unless that alliance is mutually agreed upon and witnessed. Each must pay the other a conjugal visit at least once a year. The welfare of Sandra's kingdom shall come second only to his own in Raffaelo's sight, and the welfare of Raffaelo's kingdom must come second only to her own in Sandra's sight." Eric's eyes reached out into the crowd and Sookie felt them land on her.

The telepath knew Eric was thinking, as she was, that soon these words would be said for them. She wondered for a wild moment what kingdom she could pledge, and then she drew a deep breath. She wasn't a Queen and wasn't likely to be a Queen, at least not according to vampire custom, so it wouldn't be the same words, but it would be pretty close. Then Eric started the vows and Sookie was distracted by an another overwhelming desire to giggle.

Eric had turned and asked, "Raffaelo of Kansas, do you agree to this covenant?"

"Yes, I do," the King had answered with a broad smile. '_Raffaelo?_' Sookie had repeated to herself and suddenly all she could think about was Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and how the short King looked a lot like his cartoon counterpart.

Then Eric had turned to Sandy and said, "Sandra Seacrest of Oklahoma, do you agree to this covenant?"

"I do," she said politely.

A goblet was on the table and the monarchs had walked toward each other until they stood face to face before it. A young woman walked forward and picked up the goblet and then knelt, her back to the audience, so that she had the goblet raised into position under the couple's clasped hands. Eric's movements were swift. Sookie didn't even see the knife cut before the blood was flowing. When the wounds healed, Eric took the cup from the woman's hands and held it first to Sandra and then to Rafe. They drank and the sibilant sigh that was vampires signaling their approval started, followed by polite applause. The couple kissed a little awkwardly and then they moved to the side of the platform where two more vampires were waiting. They had what looked like a book held open by one of the vampires. The other handed Sandy a pen. When she signed, Sandy turned and handed the pen to Rafe, who was grinning from ear to ear. Once the King had signed the page as well, the book was slammed shut and Eric announced, "The marriage is sacred for a hundred years!"

The lights came up, the orchestra kicked in, and the couple proceeded down into the crowd to meet their well-wishers.

Sookie walked up onto the platform. Eric was standing very still, watching her approach. "You do this really well," she smiled up at him. "Maybe you missed your calling. You could be a preacher."

Eric's lips twitched and his eyebrow rose, "If I were to become a member of the clergy, would you be my choir mistress? Would you come to rehearsal wearing only your robe and tempt me to sin?"

Sookie smiled archly, "Oh, I'd be thinking of all kinds of sins to tempt you with," and Eric had sent her a wave of lust that almost made her knees buckle.

"Don't play with fire unless you're prepared to burn," he whispered in her ear, and before she knew what was what, they were on the dance floor and he was grinding against her slow and hard. Fortunately for her panties and her dignity, the song ended and a faster number started. She and Eric moved apart and they shook their bon bons like tomorrow would never come. When the music turned a little livelier, Eric took Sandy for a spin and Sookie found herself dancing with Rafe. For some reason the theme from the Ninja Turtles television show kept running through the telepath's head ('Turtle Power!') and it made it difficult to maintain much polite conversation, so she was relieved when Stan took her hand to twirl her into a two-step. Over the next hour she found herself handed around between monarchs and vampires she knew and some she didn't. Finn was noticeably absent, and Sookie felt relieved. She didn't think Eric would have been pleasant about her dancing with him, even though Nebraska had declared the Viking the better chess player last night.

When Sookie was waltzing in Thierry's arms, Eric came and claimed her and he didn't relinquish her again. Sookie was beginning to feel fatigued when the band struck up, "Can't Help Falling in Love with You." Sookie looked quickly toward the musicians to see if Bubba was standing there, but he wasn't. She hadn't seen her friend since last night. Bubba had been frustrated with her because she couldn't match his speed at the Star Trek pinball machine. Sookie had become so angry she had scolded him and Bubba had scolded her back, something he rarely did. They had both apologized but decided to call it a night. Sookie wondered if he had decided to move on to another location. It happened with Bubba, and he was welcome throughout the vampire community and protected wherever he went.

Eric drew her close, bringing her thoughts back to the moment. Sookie could hear her Viking singing the words to the song softly. When he got to the part that went, 'take my hand, take my whole life too,' Sookie realized they weren't on the ground anymore. He lifted her just a little higher against him so that when he sang, 'I can't help falling in love with you,' he was looking her right in the eyes. '_Me too_,' she thought.

From across the floor, Jane moved to stand next to Thierry. "So, how was your night on the town?" she asked.

Thierry shrugged and said, "It wasn't as fun as running with you and Thomas, but it had its moments. One of them has a piercing that is in the most interesting place." He turned his head, making a point of looking around him.

"You have plans for later?" Jane asked. "I heard there was a place just outside of town…"

"Sorry," Thierry smiled, shrugging with one shoulder, a lopsided grin on his face, "I have plans to be balls-deep in a certain kingdom," and he winked and walked away. Jane watched the dark-haired Sheriff as he made his way across the dance floor. He bowed and when he did, Jane could see that he was kissing the hand that Nabila extended to him.

Later, as they lay in bed, Sookie snoring softly against his chest, Eric wondered what rabbit he could conjure now to save this reality. Without money, their situation would grow increasingly precarious. His would be yet another beggar kingdom, subject to those who were stronger around him and open to attack. He would not have the political strength to force the respect of others for his Intended. 'I might fail,' he thought and as quickly as the thought crept into his head he dismissed it. With a discipline built of long years, he swept away the doubt that came with that kind of negative thinking and started listing his assets. He arranged those things he knew and those things he was fairly sure of and then played out his options, one after the other, events moving through his mind like an ever-changing chess board.

XXxxxx

**Little Rock**

"Hardly satisfying," Pam stated the obvious.

"He might have held out a little longer," Thalia agreed, her fangs running out. "You would think that money would buy more loyalty, but these new vampires don't have the same sense of honor we were raised with."

Pam's eyebrows rose, "Hey! I resemble that! That one wasn't any older than me. You saying something?"

Thalia gave the blond Regent a sour look, "You were trained correctly. The North Man understands the value of loyalty and discipline." Her dark eyes flicked to the door that led to the lower levels, "That one must have been raised by wolves. He has no discipline. I barely extracted the fang before he was telling all!"

Pam steepled her fingers and leaned back, "It is shaping into an unpleasant picture," she mused. Over the past few days they had found several additional vampires from Sookie's list who had the markings of spies. Some of these were now confirmed. They had found one who was in Nabila's pay. Neither Pam nor Thalia had been surprised based on what they knew. Eric had informed them of Carolina's agenda. Pam and Eric had agreed that the Queen would likely play her best hand at the Coronation. Pam hoped that returning Nabila's agent at that time, a little the worse for wear, would help tip any conditions in their favor.

The two spies Pam and Thalia had found first were sent from De Castro. After a few days they had revealed their part in the troubles that had plagued Area 5. They also revealed plans to start similar problems in Arkansas. All had been awaiting the signal from the West. Thalia had taken great pleasure in killing them and then mailing their bloodied fangs along with their drivers licenses back to Las Vegas using surface mail. "Between the heat and time, that package should broadcast its purpose before it's even opened," the dark-haired vampire had grimly smiled.

The one they had finished questioning tonight was from New York. It wasn't that they didn't expect spies. It was that they had barely made a scratch in Sookie's list and they had found so many. If things didn't settle soon it would only be a matter of time before a takeover was attempted. "Should have known that handing him the kingdom was a mistake," Thalia growled. When Pam's eyes met hers, the Regent's question clear, Thalia continued, "If he had taken the kingdom the usual way no one would be questioning his strength. By handing him the title, there are those who assume he was too weak to wrest it for himself."

"It makes him a target," Pam said thoughtfully.

"Especially now," Thalia continued. "The Pythoness' actions in San Antonio have signaled her unwillingness to interfere in our successions. It was fear of her retribution that kept most of the kingdoms in play. Without that threat we could find ourselves in for many more battles." Thalia crossed her arms, her fangs dropping, "But then again, what happier times have I had than in the heat of battle?"

Pam's smile grew, "There is something to be said about that moment when skill and fate allow you to be the one that survives! It almost makes me feel alive again!"

"I would think you were finding you had plenty of things to keep you busy, Regent," Thalia said archly. "It is more than generous how you have allowed your Maker to use his Sheriffs as well as your own."

"I will be happy to have Jane and Thomas in place," Pam confirmed. "There are local issues that are being delayed because I don't have the time. There is still no official census for Arkansas. I am receiving tithes but have suspended paying bills. If Eric doesn't release them soon I will be borrowing Max. I still may!" Pam sat back, her lips set in a straight line. "Of course, my Maker pointed out that my trip to Europe last month was expensive, but it was Fangtasia business."

"For immortal creatures, this process has involved more time than we have available," Thalia smirked.

"More time than is available with the limited resources I have on hand," Pam finished.

Thalia looked out the window at the lights of the city. Unlike the New Orleans palace, Pam's official residence included light-tight glass. It gave the rooms a more spacious feel. "Do you have many pending requests from those who would be turned?" Thalia asked.

Pam started. Even after all these years, her memory of Miriam and the response that would have saved her lover's life was still fresh. "I haven't seen any, but who knows? The paperwork here is a disaster. This kind of organizing has never been my strong suit. Max tells me he was just able to start his Area's backlogged business this past week. He created a website with a first-come/first-serve basis for his vassals to sign up for a hearing. The site crashed within hours under the volume of requests."

Thalia nodded. She had heard stories through her guard network. "Of course, that is New Orleans. The numbers are making it clear that we probably host more vampires than any other city in this country."

"New York may have more," Pam said dryly.

"Yes," Thalia's voice was flat. "That may be so." The dark-haired vampire's eyes narrowed, "Someone is going to have to kill Misha."

"I expect you're right," Pam agreed.

"He is living so far beyond what is acceptable to any of us. If half of what we heard tonight is accurate, it is only a matter of time before this all becomes public. Once that happens we will likely be running for our lives like the old days. We will have been proven to be the monsters in the closet all over again."

"That might be a best outcome," Pam said morosely. "We almost found ourselves herded into bureaus like unwanted aliens when we revealed ourselves. If we should be discovered to be preying on them, the human government will be forced to do something drastic. We could find ourselves condemned as too dangerous to live. Conditions here could become like some places in the Middle East or Africa." Vampires in some countries in those areas were viewed as unholy and killed on principle.

"This was always one of the conditions of the Revelation. No wanton turning, even for money, no wholesale glamouring, and no selling of blood. I'm surprised the mayhem in Boston didn't trigger a reaction. With the number of dead I would have thought there would be been stronger measures."

Pam shook her head, "No humans have been involved so far. No Weres. Only vampires and the local police are either paid or incented to declare them victimless crimes. After all, who cares when the clean-up involves turning on a hydrant and stepping back?" Pam's voice was bitter. It was hard to accept that their lives, even undead as they were, counted for so little among humans.

Thalia nodded, "It has always been this way, but there is no point in worrying about what may happen in another Clan. When does Jane return?"

"She should arrive tomorrow night." Pam looked straight at Thalia, "Did Eric mention anything to you about that little complication?"

Thalia returned the Regent's steady stare, "Brigant and your Sheriff? I have heard from multiple sources."

"I have a call into Maude," Pam said levelly. "She has maintained strong relations with Phoebe Golden. If this alliance was formed while Jane worked for Phoebe in Iowa, it's probable someone will have additional information. Even I've heard the rumors of riding across Nebraska. If there is an even closer association, it's not possible that someone wasn't talking."

Thalia shrugged, "If I had been there I would have ended her just to be safe."

Pam's smile was not pleasant, "You may yet get your chance. I plan on having her report here first. When Thomas becomes available I will have both of them travel to her Area to organize. With any luck he will be available to assist her within the month. He is finishing his work in Area 2 and he is slated to be in Area 5 by next week." Pam was consulting her calendar.

"Do you trust Thomas?" Thalia asked. Pam returned the vampire's steady stare. In the end she lifted one shoulder and let it drop. Thalia raised her eyebrows and continued, "Indira has maintained your previous records. Thomas should not need to spend any time other than to convert the systems to whatever census software they decided to use."

Pam nodded, "That's my assessment too, but then he goes to Rubio Hermosa. Indira has been working there, so Thomas wouldn't be starting from scratch. With any luck he'll be wrapped up in two to three weeks and then I can bring him here to help organize the state. According to Max he has mad skills."

Thalia leaned back, crossing her arms over her flat chest, "So he organizes things and hands them over. Then what for Thomas? Upstate Arkansas? Of course there is some development there, but how long do you think that rascal will be happy in the wilderness?"

Pam shrugged, "Not more than a year. I think Eric is looking at the same problem with Thierry. They are sophisticated. Burying them in the country is bound to bore them."

"Recipe for disaster," Thalia agreed morosely.

"I will speak with Eric. Perhaps there is a way to organize their duties so that they can have long term projects that take them to cities on a regular basis." Pam looked out the window, but turned her gaze back when Thalia chuckled. Pam's eyes widened, "What?"

"Speaking of heading to the big city, I understand the North Man is having dinner with the breather's family."

Pam's eyes crinkled, "He and Sookie are staying at one of my safe houses. They are scheduled to arrive tonight, and then they will be heading out to break bread with Sookie's brother and his Daisy Mae wife."

Thalia shrugged, "I recall the brother. He was handsome."

"True," Pam said. "I might have done him if he'd been willing to keep his mouth shut. He is a mouth breather…"

"Knuckle dragger?" Thalia volunteered.

"Rocks for brains!" Pam smiled. "So I thought I should get Eric some props so he fits in." Thalia's eyebrow lifted. Pam scrolled to some photos on her phone and flipped the screen to show the dark-haired vampire. "Here is his new shirt for the evening. It's a kind of sleeveless tank top that's cut open down the sides almost all the way to the waist. That way he can show off his best assets when he lifts his beer. Of course, it would be best paired with a tool belt and camouflage, but since this is evening, I'm not sure humans work after dark." She flipped to another photo which she also showed Thalia, "And here are his custom fishing lures. See how they carry all America beer labels? That should help him fit in. I understand night fishing involving flashlights and dynamite is popular."

"And you left these…"

"…On the table in the safe house, of course. There is a card that explains that they are part of his redneck costume so he doesn't have to worry about blending." Pam was laughing openly. Thalia smiled grimly and shook her head. She was happy she wouldn't be there to see the Viking's expression.

XXxxx

Sookie was looking at the small box of fishing lures. They were colorful and cleverly done to include the logos from a number of domestic beers. "Oh my gosh! Jason would love these!" she said.

Eric was standing to the side, a large t-shirt in his hand, reading the card that had been propped beside the items. He looked at Sookie and his eyebrow rose, "Well, perhaps it would be an appropriate gift for allowing us to come for dinner," he said carefully.

"That's a good idea," Sookie agreed, "and we could stop along the way and pick up some flowers for Michele. I just can't believe that I'm showing up empty handed!" Sookie turned to check herself in the mirror one more time. She wore a yellow sundress and sneakers. She picked up a light sweater and then shook her head and set it back down across the chair. "I don't know whether I should bring it or not. It's going to be hot as heck with their air conditioning broken down but you never know. Sometimes the breeze picks up…"

Eric set down the shirt he was holding and picked up her sweater, "We can leave it in the car," he said reasonably.

"Do you think we should pick something up for dessert? I mean, it just seems wrong to not bring anything… but there wasn't any time to make something and there's no pans or anything here anyway…"

Eric walked forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to still and then pushing his will toward her until she lifted her eyes to his. He saw the way she was chewing her lip and he felt her nerves jangling through their bond. "Lover, what is it?" he asked.

Sookie shook her head but when he pushed harder she said, "I guess I just want them to like… us."

Eric stood stock still for a minute. It had never occurred to him that his Intended would be nervous about his spending time with her family. "Are you worried they will embarrass you?" he asked, and then his eyes widened when her face flushed. "You are worried that I'll embarrass you." He said it as a statement and he could feel that he had hit close to the mark.

Eric pulled back as Sookie faltered, "No, no of course not! It's just that… well… you can be pretty intimidating, and the kids will be there and… oh shit Eric! I don't know what I'm saying! Let's just go," and Sookie headed to the door.

When they were settled in the back of the car Sookie turned to him and asked, "What was that shirt?"

"Something Pam picked out," Eric replied. He didn't tell her that the shirt and lures had been meant as a joke. "She thought it might be cooler for the temperature, but I wanted to make sure I made the right impression," and Eric looked out the window. He could see Sookie checking out his jeans and button-down Oxford again, too nervous to pick up the note of sarcasm in his voice. Eric wasn't sure whether to feel sorry for her or be genuinely aggravated by her lack of faith.

They stopped for flowers at the Piggly Wiggly and then finished the drive down the long road that led to Sookie's childhood home. As they pulled up, the front door of the house swung open and Jason came bounding down the stairs. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that looked identical to the one that Pam had left. Eric had barely stepped clear of the car when Jason had his hand extended, "Welcome!" he exclaimed, his smile so open and genuine that Eric found himself smiling back and shaking Stackhouse's hand. When Jason let go he swung around to face Sookie, wrapping his arms around her he lifted her bodily and swung her all the way around, "And you sure are looking good, little sis!"

Michele appeared on the front porch, holding Bit. Sookie brushed her skirt self-consciously and walking up the porch stairs extended the flowers in her hand. The telepath locked eyes with the small boy and said, "You suppose you could come to your Aunt Sookie so your momma can take her flowers?"

The small boy nodded, all big eyes, and held his arms out. Sookie deftly handed off flowers for boy, shifted Bit onto her hip and asked Michele how she was feeling. The women were talking a mile a minute as they turned and walked back into the house.

From the driveway, Jason and Eric stood side by side, watching their women, then Jason turned to Eric and said, "This is usually the time I offer my guest a beer or ten, but seeing as you're not a fan," and he shrugged. "Michele was so excited you were coming she went all the way into Shreveport and bought some fancy blood. Royalty something? I don't have any idea what you folks prefer, but even if you have to dump out a bottle or two, you need to make a fuss for her sake, okay?"

Eric's eyebrows lifted. Royalty was not easy to find and it wasn't inexpensive, "It was most considerate of your wife. I appreciate it," and Eric smiled.

"Well that's great!" Jason let loose his breath. "Why don't we head into the house and we can get ourselves set up. We're doing pulled pork tonight. Sookie explained that you don't eat but she said it wouldn't bother you none to sit with us."

"No bother at all," Eric agreed and he followed the shorter man into the house. Eric noticed the way the furnishings were older, but somehow seemed to combine in a way that made him feel immediately comfortable. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that their quarters in New Orleans, even the room he had created as their retreat didn't have this same effect. As they walked through the living room and toward the kitchen, a young man started running down the stairs. He hit the landing and then he stopped dead, his mouth hanging open and he stared at Eric.

Jason looked from his son's shocked face to Eric's and then back again. "JC, where are your manners? This is your Uncle Eric. Come on down here and get introduced!"

The boy walked slowly down the stairs and over the floor until he stood close enough to shake hands. He licked his lips as he looked up and up. His hand started forward and then Eric saw him shake his head quickly like he was scolding himself. He squared his shoulders, put a faint smile on his face and bowed low enough to be appropriate for a King. He stood up and said, "Pleased to meet you."

Eric's smile broadened, "It is my pleasure also. You must be young Jason…"

"JC," the boy corrected quickly. "Yeah," and he looked tentatively up, shot a look at his dad who was watching him closely. "So… is it true you're a King or something?" Jason huffed and JC looked quickly down at his shoes. Suddenly Eric found himself remembering a time he was being bold with a visiting dignitary in his own father's hall. He remembered the mix of fear and courage he felt as he asserted himself as a man with a right to ask his own questions.

The Viking looked at the boy's squared shoulders and uncertain smile and he found himself laughing. It was a laugh that was created of memory, comfort, and the realization that here he need only be himself. Sookie popped out of the kitchen, a question in her eyes and Michele was right behind her saying, "JC, what did you say this time?" but Eric held up his hand and assured them that everything was fine.

He turned back to the boy who was turning a bright shade of red, "I am a King among vampires," he said. "But that doesn't mean much among humans like you."

"Oh, I don't know about that," JC replied, his face shining as he realized that this adult was going to take him seriously. "There's all kinds of stuff written about you and how you're the top guy in New Orleans and how you're going to be asked to host one of the Mardi Gras Krewes. Most of my friends saw you on TV a couple times. You know… there's some stuff I was wondering…"

Sookie walked forward, a bottle in her hand wrapped in a towel. She handed it to Eric with a small shrug. "Thank you, Älskade," Eric told her. When he turned back he could see JC's eyes were fastened on the bottle. "Perhaps you would like to sit down?" Eric suggested.

"Why don't we take this to the back yard?" Jason said with a swing of his head. "It's a little cooler out there and I can get some corn going on the grill." JC was grinning from ear to ear and he ran through the kitchen calling out to his mother, "My friends aren't going to believe this…." Eric met Sookie's eyes as he walked through the room headed for the back door and she beamed her approval and encouragement his way. Of course as soon as the men were out, Sookie stood up and drifted over to watch them through the window that was set over the sink. Michele walked up behind her, following her gaze.

"They're fine," Michele said out loud. The women watched JC leaning forward, his face animated as he was talking with Eric. "He's got a real fanboy out there. JC has been just about out of his mind having a celebrity in the house." Michele did jerk a little when they watched Eric drop his fangs and JC step in to get a good look. "Course, that's not something you see every day," she said, her voice wavering just a bit.

"He's really enjoying himself," Sookie said, her voice equally uncertain. She could feel a kind of simple happiness from Eric. It was unexpected.

"How do you know?" Michele asked.

"I can feel him," Sookie said, her eyes never leaving her vampire.

"For real?" Michele asked in a way that drew Sookie back into the present. The telepath turned to face her sister-in-law.

"It's a vampire thing. Well, actually, it might be a Fae thing too." Sookie said carefully. "We can feel what the other person is feeling. So, if I'm sad, he knows it, or if he's angry, I know that."

Michele looked skeptical, "Hungry?"

Sookie nodded, "Yup, we know."

Michele's eyes sparkled, "Horny?"

Sookie smirked back, "Oh, hell yeah!" Sookie looked back outside. Jason had an annoyed expression on his face and Eric was looking puzzled, but JC was talking a mile a minute. Sookie sent her concern and Eric glanced her way and shook his head slightly.

"You just did something now?" Michele asked, "Can you read his mind?"

Sookie turned away from the window and walked back to the table. She picked up her iced tea, "No, I can't read vampire minds. I could feel he was kind of puzzled so I sort of sent him a question, like 'are you all right?' and he picked that up. That's what you just saw. It's not all that specific, but we seem to do okay."

Michele walked to the table and sat down heavily. She held her iced tea up to her forehead. "I can't believe that the first time you all come over here we have no air conditioning in the house. Jason says the repairman will be here tomorrow." Sookie had lived for most of her life without 'box air' and when Jason had told her their situation she assured him she could make due for one night. Now as she sat, her skin prickling with heat, she was disgusted with how quickly she had become spoiled by living in places where climate control was always available.

"I am sorry," Michele said sadly, "I wish it was cooler for your first couple's visit."

"No big thing," Sookie assured her. "It's not like it bothers Eric one little bit. Could be standing in the middle of the Sahara and he'd still be cool." When Michele gave her a skeptical look, Sookie shrugged. "Vampire thing."

Almost on cue, Bit walked into the kitchen, his blond hair plastered to his flushed forehead, "Mama? I'm hot!" he whined.

"Not surprised, sitting here in the house in front of the television," Michele scolded him. "You go turn off that heat box and come on back. You can take your daddy out a beer and put your feet in the pond. That'll cool you off."

The youngster trotted back toward the living room and then returned a minute later. He walked over to the refrigerator and waited while his mother picked out a green bottle. When she handed it to him, Bit pressed the bottle to his head and sighed. He had the screen door pushed wide open when his head lifted and he caught sight of Eric standing next to his brother. The vampire and the boy were side by side, looking as if they were doing some kind of dance move or fight move, Sookie couldn't tell. Bit took one look and froze exactly as he was, door wide open and sweating beer in hand.

"Son," Michele called from behind him, "I know you aren't going to keep your daddy waiting when he's standing near a hot grill." When Bit looked over his shoulder, clearly considering keeping his daddy waiting for as long as possible, Michele chided, "I know you aren't afraid of Uncle Eric. Just look at JC! He's getting all kinds of cool stuff out there and you aren't because you didn't get out there soon enough. I'd hurry up if I was you so you don't miss out any more than you already have!"

The young boy looked back outside, then at his mother. Sookie could see the minute he dug deep, walking forward in a determined way. She turned her eyes back toward Michele who was laughing.

"What was that all about?" the telepath asked.

"It's me being a really bad mom!" Michele told her. When Sookie showed her disbelief, her sister-in-law shook her head, laughing harder, "It's true! I'm going straight to hell! You know how shy Bit's been? Well about a week ago Andy Bellefleur was talking with JC. Andy gave JC an old detective badge he had lying around. Well, Bit took one look at that badge and wanted it in the worst way. Andy wouldn't give him one and told him if he was going to be a scaredy cat he needed to get used to missing out. Well, Bit got really mad and I've been using it ever since." Sookie glanced back outside through the screen door. Eric had sat down on a folding lawn chair. Bit was handing his father the beer while keeping one eye on what his brother was doing. Bit started walking back toward the house when his brother spun around, hitting him. Bit stumbled and would have fallen had Eric not grabbed his arm. The look of shock on the young boy's face was crystal clear. "Uh oh, here we go," Michele mumbled and started to push herself up from the table, but to her surprise, and probably to his own, Bit latched onto the Viking's hand and didn't let go. As Michele watched, her son proceeded to climb right up into Eric's lap and curled against his chest. Jason, who was watching with his mouth hanging open, resumed talking and the whole group carried on like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Well, will you look at that?" Michele said, her voice full of wonder. "You don't think he glamoured him, do you?"

"No way!" Sookie exclaimed. "Eric would never do that to a child! I can tell you he's just as surprised as we are," and Sookie shrugged.

"Well, might as well get everything ready to take outside," and Michele and Sookie pulled together paper plates, silverware, and napkins on a tray. Sookie shuttled things from the inside to the long table set up on the lawn. JC was sent to help. After her second trip, Eric rose and in a surprisingly graceful move, lifted Bit onto his shoulders. The small boy wrapped his arms around Eric's forehead and the vampire walked to the back door to take the tray of salads from Sookie. With just one more trip that included a tray carried from the grill, they were all ready to sit down. Eric took Bit and lifted him straight over his head and then flipped him end over end until he set him right side up on the ground. Sookie found herself wondering where her Viking would have learned that move, and then she had a sad suspicion that it had been with his children from his human days, the children he had lost the night Appius took him. Eric gave her a curious look and Sookie took his hand and squeezed it. They were just about to sit down when Bit inserted himself between them, pushing and jostling for the seat next to Eric.

"Bit!" his brother scolded.

The boy looked up, not the least bit ashamed, "But he's cool, JC!" and the young boy slapped his body up against Eric's. Sookie could feel Eric's surprise and then an odd sense of embarrassment. She met his eyes, not sure what to say while between them Bit was running his forehead along Eric's arm. Then Sookie started laughing and Eric did the same. Michele chuckled and JC laughed, although he didn't quite get what was so funny.

Eric found that dinner with the Stackhouses was a pleasant affair and he was almost sorry when the appointed hour arrived. He signaled Sookie that it was time to leave. They had a fairy to meet in the cemetery on Hummingbird Lane.

XXxxx

The ride to the cemetery had been faster than Sookie would have liked. She was nervous about seeing Niall again. It had been so many years and the goings on lately had put her on edge. Owen had driven them, having changed back into human form and dressed in the woods at Jason's house.

Instead of pulling all the way through to the ruined homestead, Owen parked the car near the iron gate that marked the entrance to the old burying ground. The moon was full overhead, casting a silvery light that was almost as bright as the sun on a cloudy day. It didn't look as if the caretaker had mowed in a week or so and the grass was over Sookie's ankles as she walked into the cemetery. There were fireflies thick in the woods and grasses surrounding the graveyard and there was the occasional blink of light among the stones as well. Sookie walked confidently down the paths until she came to the tree and the bench that marked her Gran's grave. The moon seemed to pass behind a cloud and she found her eyes drawn to it. When the cloud cleared and the light shone bright again, the grave markers casting shadows on the ground, she looked back to see the bench now had an occupant. Niall, Prince of the Sky Fae hadn't changed at all. He wore a light colored suit and he had his cane with the hook-shaped inlaid handle turning under his hand. His long, fair hair loose around his face hung straight down over his shoulders. Sookie could have sworn his eyes glowed in the dark like a cat's.

"Great-granddaughter," he greeted her, his voice like honey to her ears and he stood with a grace that had a hint of something wild. It was like seeing an animal run across your path and knowing instinctively if what you were seeing was a house cat or something feral and free. There was nothing domesticated about Niall.

"Great-grandfather!" she found herself responding and she walked over to him and then into the arms he opened for her. The Prince kissed her forehead and then leaned back enough to look her full in the face. Just having him touch her made her feel amazing, like someone had taken a soft cloth and polished everything about her to a fine luster. "I missed you," she said simply.

The Prince's smile broadened, which made his slanted eyes tilt even further. Sookie knew she still wasn't seeing him as he really was, but he seemed to be taking less care to hide his true nature than usual. She figured he must have his scent shield in place though, because Eric wasn't feeling that kind of crazy she had felt from him in San Antonio the night she flooded their room with Fae magic. "And I have missed you, Great-granddaughter." He pulled her to the bench and they sat down side by side. Sookie saw his nostrils flare and a look flickered across his face like he smelled something bad. Sookie found herself checking her own hygiene and hoping it wasn't a lack of cleanliness, but just as quickly his placid expression returned and his lips smiled even if his eyes were calculating. "I see that you have chosen to bind yourself to the vampire."

"Yes, Eric and I are bonded," Sookie confirmed, allowing her voice to take on a slightly scolding tone. "We are bonded and I hope you are happy for us."

Niall looked over her shoulder and Sookie could see his expression change. The telepath turned around to see Eric staring coldly back at the Prince. Without breaking eye contact, Niall said, "Thank you for bringing my great-granddaughter, Eric. I will call you when we are finished."

"Grandfather," Sookie took the Prince's hand and willed him to look back at her, "I would prefer Eric stay. He is my Intended and there is no reason he shouldn't share in our conversation." Sookie saw something flicker in the deep green of her great-grandfather's eyes and then suddenly they were standing side by side near the open foundation of what had been her house. Sookie looked around, disoriented for a moment, and took a step back. "How…"

"If you were practicing your skills as you should, you wouldn't be surprised," the fairy said dryly. Then he looked around him, a smile lighting his face, "This always was such a pleasant place. I can understand how this would have called to Fintan." Then he walked close to Sookie, whose mouth was opening and closing like a fish, and laid his hand on her cheek, "You look very much as your grandmother did at your age, the same beauty."

"Grandfather! I can't believe you just took me away!" There was a rustle behind them and Eric emerged from the bushes. He stopped at the treeline. Sookie glanced at him, "I'm fine, really," she said out loud and she could feel her vampire relax a bit. Then something strange happened. It was as if Eric went into down time. He was standing, looking right at her but his whole being and everything he was sending her muted. Sookie swung back to Niall, "What did you do?"

"I wish to speak with you alone," the Prince said reasonably. "You seem to be connected with the dark one at a deeper level than I anticipated, although I was warned," he was speaking as if he were having half the conversation with himself and Sookie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The Prince's eyes narrowed and Sookie saw that same sharp-toothed, feral face she saw flow under her own skin when she felt her temper rise, but unlike herself, the look was only a flicker across the Prince's face before he was looking apologetic and cordial again. "I will not harm you or your vampire. But please," he gestured with his arm toward the overgrown rose bushes, "indulge me with a short walk. You will be within sight of him," and Niall lifted his chin and glanced at Eric, "at all times. Of course, if you have reconsidered and don't wish to see me, I will leave now."

"No, no…" Sookie conceded, "I do want to see you. You just startled me, that's all."

Niall smiled then and gestured that Sookie should precede him. They walked under the moonlight and as they reached the far side of the rose bushes it seemed the moon became brighter and they were surrounded in the soft light of fireflies. Sookie couldn't help but sigh at the sheer beauty of it. "It is lovely, isn't it?" her grandfather asked. "And were you to embrace your gifts you would be able to summon such beauty at any time." He sighed, looking up at the skies, and it seemed the starlight focused on his face, bathing him in silver and shadow. "As Sky Fae your heritage gives you dominion over all things of the air. The weather, the light of sun and moon, the breath of wind? All these things would answer to you if you choose to embrace that part of yourself."

"You really think I could do that?" Sookie asked doubtfully.

"I know it," the Prince told her smoothly. "Why, already you are outstripping your teacher. You summon and then you send back which is a far more difficult skill. Bellenos tells me you came into that magic on your own. Why Sookie, when I was young it took me many years to master what you achieved with no direction at all. And look at how the light gathers around you! Every time you allow your magic to surface, you will pull more of your essential spark to you. Magic attracts magic, dearest one." The Prince ran his hand over a branch of the rose bush and before her eyes, buds formed, swelled and broke open in lush, perfumed blossoms. "Your Grandmother would have loved to see the bounty of this place," the Prince said and then looked up at Sookie. There was something about how he was looking at her combined with the heady perfume that now soaked the air that made Sookie feel heavy-eyed.

She shook her head to clear it, "What would you like me to do Grandfather?" Sookie asked.

Rather than answer her, Niall stepped into the clearing that stretched between the woods and where the house had stood. "This land is where you were formed, Granddaughter. It carries both promise and blessing. Your Grandmother understood that." Niall turned back to her, his eyes glowing a soft green. "I will rebuild your house here. If you spend time in this place and open yourself to it, you would find that your magic would grow."

Sookie found it difficult to take her eyes from him, his ethereal beauty outlined in silver starlight. "Why is this so important to you? My life isn't here anymore. My life is in New Orleans with Eric, or wherever he goes."

The Prince smiled, "Do you remember the night we had dinner?"

Sookie swallowed and licked her lips, "Yes, I remember."

"I thought you were in love with your creature then, but I was mistaken."

Sookie felt like a bird being stalked by a cat. She didn't know why. Her Grandfather hadn't moved forward or made any threatening gesture, but there was something in how he refused to answer her questions and the strange stillness of Eric, seemingly frozen on the other side of the yard that was making her increasingly nervous. "I don't know, I think maybe you were right then, but I just couldn't accept it."

Niall turned his head a little, a smile playing on his lips. "Your Grandmother once told me that children are the proof of her God's love. Do you believe that?"

Sookie didn't feel dreamy anymore. She felt energized in a way she didn't understand. "I know Finn told us that you were going to use the cluviel dor to give us a child."

"Look at how hopeful you are, standing there. You love him that much that you would bear his children if you could?" Sookie's breath caught. Would she?

"Finn said that with the cluviel dor gone that it's not possible," and Sookie licked her lips and tried to look less hopeful, but her heart was hammering.

"Anything is possible, Sookie," and the Prince stepped forward and took her hand. She saw how the starlight that seemed to outline his form now outlined her own. "A cluviel dor is a love gift. It can only be made by one who has both the craft and the desire to give such a wonder to their heart's mate. If you were to practice your skills, it is possible that you could create such a thing," and the Prince smiled quickly before adding, "if that is what you wish."

Sookie wasn't sure what to say. Anything she could think of as a response didn't seem adequate. Niall smiled again, "The house will be built for you. I will send word when it is completed. If you come here once a month, even for a few days, it will be made yours in a year's time. If you choose not to come, I will have it destroyed and I will not make this offer to you again." The Prince's tone told her he was serious. "If you accept your heritage, Sookie, I will replace your teacher with another who has more advanced skills, someone who can help you discover your unique magics in addition to those skills we all share." He glanced toward Eric who was still standing stock still, faintly glowing against the dark of the woods. "I will honor your mate's sensitivities and make your next instructor a female," and the Prince smiled thinly again. "They are very possessive creatures. It must satisfy some need within you to wish to attach yourself to one."

"I love him," Sookie replied. To her way of thinking there really was nothing else to say.

"I hope for all our sakes that you love him enough, grand-daughter," Niall smiled. He pulled her forward and kissed her, his lips like feathers against her cheek. There was a blink of soft light and he was gone. Sookie turned toward Eric who seemed to wake up. He moved to her at vamp speed and then took her hand.

"What did he say, Lover?" Eric asked.

"A lot," Sookie replied. "Let's head back to the house and I'll tell you." As they walked through the cemetery and towards the waiting car Sookie found herself wondering about Eric's reaction to everything Niall had said and hinted. She remembered how he had told her that children for them would be a commotion, that it could be dangerous. '_Don't be silly_,' Sookie thought to herself. '_You shouldn't get all worked up because you'll never be strong enough to really make a cluviel dor!_' Sookie took Eric's hand in hers and he drew her hand through his elbow. Once she was settled in the car he walked around to his side. As he was about to climb in he put his hand in his back pocket. There was a piece of paper which Eric didn't remember. He pulled it out and unfolded it. In bold letters were the words, "_Return here tomorrow night. We should talk_" and it was signed "_Niall_."

**Author's Note:** My thanks to Breathesgirl and to Ms Buffy. I am beholden to you and thank you from the bottom of my heart for your generosity! You are the best betas out there, bar none!

Thank you to my readers! There were a number of comments after this last chapter and I'm happy to see that we are sharing our enthusiasm for the direction this is headed. Of course there will be some 'thrills and spills' along the way. What worthwhile ever comes without some difficulty? There is something in the earning that makes the having all the sweeter. (And yes, I do write some short stories where it's just fluff and light…heat…. light. Finishing one right now for one of the summer challenges. You should see it in another 30 days or so)


	30. Chapter 30 Passing to Port

Chapter 30 – Passing to Port

**Author's Note: **This is probably one of my longest chapters to date, and I hope it provides answers to the questions you've been asking. Of course, there will be a few more questions when it's done, but you know how I enjoy tangled threads and slow reveals. I look forward to hearing from you and I thank you for your reading.

Thank you to Breathesgirl and to Ms Buffy. You ask the right questions and you catch my imperfect memory of things and names. I am so fortunate in you! Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Nautical Note**: Port is the left side of the boat as you stand at the helm and face forward. It is signified by a red light. It is more common to pass to starboard, or on the right. When you pass to port, you may very well be tacking up and over to steal the other boat's wind on the way. It can be slang for a sneaky maneuver.

**Little Rock:**

"I am looking forward to seeing you, Pammie!" the Minnesota Queen boomed. "Don't think you can just give me a European fly-by and it will ever be enough. I am putting everyone here on notice that I'm taking a full two weeks. The first week is going to be with you in New Orleans and the next week I'm splitting between your new place in Arkansas and the Clan Chief plus one, and if you're smart, you'll plan to come with me there too."

Pam couldn't help but grin. There was something about the take-no-prisoners enthusiasm of her friend that defeated any idea she had of refusing. "I'd love to see Jackson again," she replied, "as if I'd trust you there on your own. Who else would save you from your fashion faux pas? I heard a rumor that Bartlett has been redecorating in some version of early 1960s. I suspect you'll hate it."

"As if I'd speak my mind!" Maude said archly.

"As if you wouldn't!" Pam retorted.

"What the hell is early 1960's anyway? Is that a style?"

"Think avocado green, harvest yellow, and burnt orange," Pam replied, "Square furniture in shiny fabrics and metal tables."

"You're kidding me!" Maude cried out. "I'd rather sleep in the ground! How far are you from Jackson? Maybe I'd be better off staying the whole second week with you. You're not redecorating, are you?"

"Don't worry; I don't have the money for it!" Pam snarked.

"Oh, so, one good thing that's come out of your financial woes then!" and just the way Maude said it had both women laughing.

When they fell into a lull, Maude figured it was time to get around to just why her Pam had called. "Okay, Pamela mine, out with it! You never call for purely social reasons anymore and I don't believe this is any different. What's up?"

Pam could just about see her friend sitting in her oversized leather chair, her feet in her sensible shoes propped up on an ottoman. "Tell me you're draped in some nasty blanket and wearing flannel," Pam snipped.

"I make it look good," Maude replied evenly, "And you're avoiding the question which worries me."

"Don't be," the Regent assured her, "I'm sure it's nothing." Pam twisted the necklace around her neck and stared out at the lights of the city. "Did you know my Sheriff, Jane, when she was at Phoebe's Court?"

"The adventurer? I heard she was with you now. I met her a time or two. Fearless. Crackerjack lab assistant, especially with the special cases," Maude responded. "I wondered if you might find common ground with her. She reminds me of some of the best aspects of you."

Pam found herself feeling relieved. Maude didn't warm up to people readily in spite of what appeared to be an easy going exterior. She had good instincts that were rarely wrong and she wouldn't compliment unless she knew it was warranted. "If you mean aspects other than my amazing fashion sense and timeless elegance, well then I guess she might have those," Pam smiled. "Did you hear about her getting involved with Fae? Trips to Nebraska?"

"Hmm," Maude was taking her time. "No, not directly, but I was in Iowa recently and Phoebe more or less admitted that she's been doing reproductive research for them, fairies, I mean. Oh!" the Queen exclaimed as if something just occurred to her, "and not just any fairies. She referred to Dermot and Niall by name, so I suppose these would be your… what? In-laws?"

Pam made a choking noise, "So if I should be fortunate enough to drain one dry that would be…"

"Fratricide?" Maude supplied.

"Tasty with benefits!" Pam responded. She took a deep breath, "I suppose they would be related to me somehow, but that doesn't mean I trust them. So you think that Jane would have met them…"

"Through the lab? Absolutely! This kind of research doesn't happen overnight and I had the distinct impression that this has been going on for some time." Maude made a small sound herself, "I remember when I couldn't go walking through the forest without running into the Fae. Now? I can't think of the last time I saw or smelled anything even close."

"Eric once told me that they used to number in the thousands here. Now they are in the hundreds and maybe not even that."

Maude seemed to have come to a conclusion, "I don't think she'll lie. Ask Jane straight out and see what she says. If you don't like the answer, send her back to Phoebe and use it as a favor owed for wasting your time. Don't kill her. She's too valuable to Golden and it would cause bad blood."

'Thanks," Pam said. She settled back, "By the way, you seeing an uptick in spies?"

"Not spies!" Maude spat. "Saboteurs and almost all out of the East!"

"New York?" Pam prompted.

'You too?" Maude threw her head back and sighed, "Damn it, he's being reckless and the progeny are wandering everywhere. It's like watching cockroaches streaming from under the sink. From what I'm hearing they are popping up in most of the northern kingdoms and I take it you've found a few."

"Our second so far," Pam acknowledged. "Thalia had him singing in no time at all." Pam thought of the pile of sludge that would need cleaning in her dungeon room. "He was young, Maude. Not more than a few years old and out and about without a Maker. He was functioning and spying. The rumors I hear is that New York's having humans trapped and turned on a grand scale – sometimes multiples a night. He has set up some kind of farm or another for the purpose?"

"I heard it's in upstate New York, somewhere in the Adirondacks."

"You are closer to Clan hierarchy. Is someone going to do something about it?" Pam asked. "This could hurt all of us. If someone doesn't put an end to this soon…"

"It's why I'm spending time with Bartlett and Russell. I'd assumed it hadn't shown up that far south yet. Now it sounds like it has, but, I'm with you. I don't think we can rely on Moshup to clean their house this time. The story out of Boston is grim. Almost as bad as a certain story I heard about Victor Madden," and Maude waited for Pam to respond.

"Victor was not tortured," Pam provided. "It was a clean kill. Akiro too."

Maude seemed to be satisfied, "Well, then it's better than what went down in Boston. My source was there. The torture went on for days. No one was spared." Maude's remarks told Pam that the Minnesota Queen had someone in the New York King's court, someone well placed.

"Thalia wants to take action," Pam said in a tone that was really a question.

"Thalia's always ready for action," Maude replied reasonably. "She's a one woman wrecking team. I can't say I'm surprised. A fighter in an age of talking is never going to be able to relax. And that one? Every time I see a statue or picture of Nike I think of her – flaming sword in hand."

"She may have posed for them," Pam said drily, "but I don't disagree. These kinds of things never improve with waiting. Mikhail will turn more humans and getting caught is just a matter of time."

Maude sniffed and then seemed to make a decision when she said, "You may want to take a look at one of your other little acquisitions while you're at it. You know both Thomas and Thierry came through New York. Now, I've maintained enough contact with Isaiah that I can vouch for Thomas. He has a nasty temper and a sick sense of humor but he has no love lost for New York. He came out of there running from something and he's never looked back. But Thierry? There's something off about that one."

"In what way?" Pam asked. She had a sinking feeling. The French vampire was becoming central to many of Eric's plans for the kingdom. While Eric hadn't said as much, she knew he was leaning in Thierry's direction as a possible second for himself when Thalia inevitably left him.

"For one thing my source says his name still comes up in general conversation in New York's Court. For those who leave without permission, it's like they are finally dead. That is the case for Jane and Thomas as well. They left with limbs intact but no welcome waiting if they want it."

"You think he's working for New York?" Pam asked outright.

"I don't know," Maude replied. "I'll make some inquiries, but you may want to put some strings on him in the meantime."

Pam and Maude talked about arrangements for the upcoming Coronation and Pam described her dress after which Maude snorted and described her own gown that sounded hideous, but Pam suspected her friend was just torturing her. When Pam finally hung up she glanced at the clock. It was late enough that she could call Eric and have a good chance he'd pick up without her having to leave a message.

XXxxx

As they drove from the cemetery to Pam's house near Shreveport, Eric could feel Sookie's turmoil. "Your Grandfather doesn't approve of your being bonded to me," he said without looking at her.

"I don't think it's you in particular," Sookie answered. "He told me in the past that he thought pretty well of you. I think it's that you're not Fae. Although I will say, he has a heck of a nerve thinking he has any right to say anything. When I really needed him he was gone and now that everything is going better, he decides to waltz in and stir the shit pot."

Eric glanced at his woman, "Even if he hadn't called me a creature, your feelings now are all I need to prove that he is here to cause trouble. But there is more." Eric passed Sookie the note he had found in his pocket. He could feel her simmering turmoil turn to boiling anger and she turned to him, words forming on her lips. Eric grabbed her hand and pushed caution at her. Sookie looked up at him and he cut his eyes toward Owen in the front seat. Sookie couldn't believe how quickly she had slid into a false sense of security, forgetting the guard was even there. She blushed and looked up at Eric and nodded, silently signaling they would talk more about this when they arrived back at Pam's house.

Eric glanced at her as he shifted to sprawl against the seat, "I have some local business associates I should meet with tomorrow night, Lover. Would you like to spend some more time with your family? You may not get another chance to see them before the Coronation."

Sookie forced a smile. She understood that this was Eric's plan to place her closer to his meeting place. It also meant Eric was going to meet Niall without guards, and that was unsettling. "Sure, I'll text them and see if that's okay," She pulled out her phone and tapped in a message. He could feel that she was worrying about why he seemed uncertain with Owen and it was a mood swiftly progressing to all out paranoia. Eric took her hand, smiled broadly, and shook his head. He hoped she understood he was just being cautious, that there was no real danger. He could feel her emotions even out again, and she said, "You sure were a hit with Jason's family. I didn't think Bit was going to let you go."

Eric huffed, "I was flattered until I realized he was using me as his personal cooling unit."

"It was really cute," Sookie teased. "You may be hearing from Pam about it."

"Why would Pam be asking me?" Eric knew immediately what Sookie had done. "You sent her a picture, Lover?" he asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Oh no!" Sookie said contritely, "I couldn't deny Pam the full pleasure of the moment. I took a video of you trying the clear the table and Bit hanging off your leg like a little Cling-on!" There was a muffled snort from the front seat and Eric turned to the telepath, his eyebrow raised, and a distinct "I told you so" on his face.

Sookie's phone pinged and she smiled as she texted her response. "Michele said come on over and have dinner. She's inviting Tara DuRone to come too. Oh, and their air conditioning is back, so if you get a big sticky greeting from Bit you'll know it isn't just your physical attributes that makes him like you," and Sookie poked Eric in the leg.

Eric allowed his fangs to drop, "You don't mind using me for my physical attributes," he smirked.

Sookie blushed and glanced forward, all too aware now that they weren't alone, "Just hush!" she whispered. "We can talk more about that when we get back to Pam's!" Eric laughed, wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her close. It had been a trying evening. Eric was still angry at how casually the Prince had frozen him in place. If the Prince had meant to abduct Sookie or cause him any real harm, there was nothing he would have been able to do about it, but Eric was sure that that was exactly the message the Prince meant him to receive. Niall wanted them to know that he had all the power, yet he had done nothing to injure either of them.

The car pulled up to the two story colonial. Owen jumped out to open the car door while at the same time Charles opened the door to the house itself. As Eric walked through the door he said, "I would appreciate your both patrolling the perimeter for the next hour," and then placed his arm around Sookie's waist, pulling her toward the stairs.

Charles nodded and stepped outside, pulling the door shut behind him. Owen was grinning beside him. "You should have seen the Stackhouse kids fawning all over the King!" he guffawed.

Charles looked skeptical, "How did he handle it? Can't imagine he's all that comfortable around children."

"Well, surprised the hell out of me. He's a natural. Reminded me of my brother, just a real way with boys. I think I told you about the Stackhouse boy, the younger one, real momma's boy? I thought they were going to have to have him surgically removed. He was asking his momma to let him go home with 'Uncle Eric…"

Charles was smiling and shaking his head, "You are a terrible liar!"

Owen put his hand on his chest, "Pack honor! I've never seen a vamp give a kid the time of day before, well, except for those creepy hungry looks they get."

Charles crossed his arms and looked into the darkness, "I've always been grateful we taste so bad to them. Makes me less nervous about this work. I know that if things were to go sideways they won't prey on my wife and kids."

Owen nodded. "I wouldn't worry about that," he assured Charles. "Emil has a good handle on all of this and from what I'm hearing, he and Max Lee are getting along like peas in a pod."

Charles looked sideways at Owen, "You know, if you were ever interested, there are folks who would support you as Packmaster."

Owen smiled readily, "I like Emil's way of doing things well enough. Besides, my kids are young and between Claire's wanting a new kitchen and my travel with this job, I have plenty on my plate!" Owen stretched his back and looked at the line of trees, his nose twitching. "What say we take a stroll around the perimeter?" he grinned, and together they shifted.

XXxxx

Eric walked straight to the bathroom and started the water. Sookie wondered if Pam had bought the house with a bathtub this large or if she'd had it specially installed. When he felt her question, Eric glanced at her over his shoulder. "The tub," she said. "I was wondering if she installed it after she moved in."

"She did," Eric confirmed. "I saw the bill and asked her about it. It's the night I found out about Miriam and realized how important she had become to Pam."

"How does that work, anyway?" Sookie asked. "I know you love her and you care for her, but do you feel… I don't know... fatherly?"

Eric snorted, "If you mean like the stepfather in a porn movie…" and then he stopped. "I didn't mean that," the Viking told her, "You know that Pam and I have not had sex in over a hundred years."

Sookie couldn't believe they were going to have this conversation, but all of Niall's talk about children had stirred up other kinds of concerns. "Do you think you'd ever make another child?" she asked.

Eric looked at her oddly, "Are you asking me if I would make another child like Pam or Karin?"

"Would you?" Eric could feel something that was not settled coming from his Intended, so he took her hand in his and waited until she quieted.

"I can't say that I would never make another. There could be circumstances or I might be compelled."

Sookie swallowed, "So, it would be okay for you to make a child, but if I wanted one…"

"How would that happen?" Eric asked and he felt an unreasonable jealousy. "You would want to carry another's child? Within your body? For what purpose?" Eric had the sudden, strong impression of standing on the edge of a precipice. Although he couldn't sweat he felt distinctly uncomfortable. He looked up and saw Sookie watching him carefully and he realized that this answer was important. "I can pledge to you that I will not make another child without your permission. Is that acceptable?"

Sookie smiled weakly and nodded, "I guess that will have to do," she replied and then she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Eric realized he was grinding his teeth. '_Niall!_' he thought. Eric stood up and followed Sookie into the bedroom. She was standing next to the bed and her face was turned away from him. Eric walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Jag älskar dig, Älskade. I would not do something to hurt you or make you unhappy. I know I am not saying things well. Come! We will get in the bath and talk."

Sookie allowed herself to be turned to him, her smile so forced it looked painful, "Yeah, sure. It's been a really, really long day."

Eric pulled her into the bathroom to stand next to the tub. He started with the ties of her dress, pulling them one by one and following each section of skin that was exposed with his lips. He murmured against her skin, soothing and stroking her with his fingers. When the last of her clothes were puddled on the floor, he removed his so quickly she could barely follow him with her eyes. He stepped into the tub and then reached for her hand and helped her join him. Eric leaned over her long enough to turn off the running water and then turned her back to him and supported her as he lowered them both into the warm water. He moved her a little so her head was leaning against his shoulder, "Are you comfortable?" he asked. When she nodded, he picked up a sponge and used it to smooth warm water across her shoulders and down her neck. He made a point of avoiding her breasts or any other part that would have created sexual tension between them. And so they sat for a long time, Eric washing and squeezing water to run down her body and Sookie leaning back, her eyes closed.

After a while, Sookie said, "It really would have been bad, wouldn't it?"

Eric made an effort to continue his movements, slow and soothing, "If we had made a child together?" Sookie nodded. There was something about hearing him say the words out loud that was causing her throat to catch. "It would not have been wise, Lover. For one thing, you weren't with me. You were with Quinn. You would have been angry with me and angry with yourself to have found yourself with child, particularly with someone you thought of as poorly as you did me."

"Yeah," Sookie sighed, "I think you're right about that."

"And then there was the takeover," Eric continued.

Sookie stilled, "What would have happened, Eric?"

The Viking never stopped his movements, slow and soothing, "Felipe would have taken you and the child. Even if it wasn't apparent, he would have known something about the arrangement was different. It would not have mattered what we said. He would have held you to force my good behavior. If the child had been magical, he would have killed me and enslaved you. If you had proven yourself troublesome, he might have killed you as well, and then turned the child as soon as it was old enough." Sookie could feel her body tensing, her heart wanting to burst at the words. "Of course, it is possible I might have talked you into pledging with me before the takeover, in which case he could not have taken you, but the pressure on me to fail would have been even worse than it was. He would have been determined to find any excuse to remove you from me."

Sookie gulped, "And then there was Neave and Lochlan…"

Eric's hand stilled, "Yes, Älskade, Niall's enemies would not have hesitated to kill your child before your eyes as a way to increase your torture." Sookie could feel Eric's emotions and they were not steady.

Sookie's voice was not steady either, "If somehow we survived, I'm not sure Appius would have approved." Eric's hands started moving again, the sponge smoothing and dragging lightly along her skin.

"My Maker would have been at a loss to explain what he would have felt. In the same way he was able to influence you because you shared my blood; his presence would have affected any child that was part of me…"

"And Alexei would have killed him," Sookie said with finality.

Behind her Eric was nodding, "Yes, Lover. I think that Alexei's distress would have compelled him to murder the child as he was murdered."

"So," Sookie said, her voice low and strained, "Guess it's a good thing we're not likely to have any children." It all felt too much and Sookie started to rise out of the bath. She just wanted to walk away from this conversation. Her life when looked at this way was not pretty and the whole thing was starting to make her feel miserable.

Eric caught her hand, "You have not told me what Niall said to you. Please, Lover. Tell me," he whispered.

Sookie shrugged, "He wants me to learn magic and he's going to re-build Gran's house. He said if I will go there and practice my skills a couple days a month, he'll sign the house over to me. If I don't, all bets are off."

"That is all?" Eric asked, pulling her steadily until she rested back against him again."

Sookie drew air through her nose and swallowed. "He said that it was possible that I could make a cluviel dor. He told me he thinks I would have the skill and motivation to make one."

"Motivation?" Eric asked.

"A cluviel dor is a kind of love gift, Eric. Niall believes that I love you enough to make it happen." And Sookie glanced over her shoulder and gave a quick smile and a little shrug. "Well, the whole thing is just silly. There is no way I'll ever be good enough to do something like that."

Eric stilled behind her, "You are wrong, Lover," he said gravely. "There is nothing you have ever decided you wanted that you didn't get. I believe that if you want to make that charm, you will."

Sookie shrugged again, "It's real nice of you to say, Eric. It's real sweet."

"Sookie?" Eric shifted forward and turned her around so she was looking right at him. "I am not being nice to you. I have seen you do it over and over. I know what you can do and if you decide you want one of those charms, I know you will do it." Sookie could feel Eric's conviction and in that moment she loved him more than she ever thought she could.

Sookie smiled, and then shrugged, "I really don't know why I'm so worried about it. It's like we were saying, even thinking about making a baby is just so selfish. How would our world ever be safe enough for an infant? It's just silly!"

"Of course, Lover," Eric answered reasonably, "We are happy now, and it took a great deal to achieve this. There are so many variables to be considered as things are. Just being together defeats all the odds. Why would we tempt fate further?"

Sookie didn't say any more. Instead she leaned forward and threw her arms around her vampire, and he picked her up from the bath. He stooped to grab a towel and continued to the bed. He set her down and rapidly dried her, then pushed her toward the bed. Sookie pulled up the cover and slid into the sheets while around her Eric lit candle after candle. When the room was glowing he walked to the armoire at the far end of the bed and opened one door. It was a long mirror. Eric crawled up the bed, his beautiful behind on full display in the mirror's reflection, and Sookie thought, "Oh my!" before his head between her legs made her forget to think of anything else.

Much later as she lay against him, her eyes dragging into sleep, he kissed her head and said, "I think I wore you out enough to sleep soundly tonight."

Sookie made a soft sound before opening her eyes a little, "What are you talking about?"

"You snore," Eric said.

"I don't snore!" Sookie answered, feeling more awake all of the sudden. "I don't! Ladies don't snore!"

Eric shrugged, "It's not that loud…"

"I don't snore!" Sookie insisted. "Maybe I breathe a little loudly, or could be I make little noises in my sleep, but I definitely don't snore!"

Eric's smile was mischievous as he wrapped her up against him, "No, my warrior, you couldn't do that!" He stroked her back and then her flank, "Now sleep, Lover. Sleep and dream beautiful things." As she snuggled against him, her eyes closing, it occurred to Eric that Sookie hadn't exactly agreed with him earlier.

XXxxx

Eric finished reviewing reports he had received from Max, Indira, and Thierry. Max's report laid out in detail the regular meetings that had started in his Area with local vampires. Those who were being added to his kingdom's census were being screened and any names with questionable ties or suspicious motives were being sent to Thalia. Eric knew that what he was reading between the lines of each report was telling him that his kingdom was starting to gain a sense of normalcy.

He found he was feeling surprisingly hopeful when he saw Pam's picture on his cell phone.

"Good evening, Pamela!" he greeted her.

"Good evening, Velcro King!" she answered.

"Explain," Eric said suspiciously.

"I won't have to," Pam snarked. "You'll find a present when you get home. When you get tired of admiring its many qualities you'll find it seconds as a parlor game. So much better than Pictionary or Scattergories." Eric growled. He hoped that whatever she had put together wasn't too ostentatious or being too publically displayed. "So, I had an interesting conversation with Maude," his Regent continued. "Jane is due to arrive here tomorrow night. Thalia tells me she had a questionable liaison with a woman, Mercedes, from the Dakotas while she was at the Summit. Didn't take much scratching to find Felipe written all over her, but Maude is vouching for Jane. She suggested I just ask her outright what she's up to and I will. I'll write up my report and send it along. She vouched for Thomas too. But, Eric? She suggested we do some more digging with Thierry."

"How so?" Eric had come to admire his Area 2 Sheriff and liked spending time with him. Thierry made him laugh. The Viking found himself hoping his faith had not been misplaced.

"Maude says his name is still bandied about the New York King's Court. Thalia tells me he hooked up with the Carolina retinue in San Antonio and spent the night with the Queen as well."

"Enterprising!" Eric said, and then allowed his more pragmatic side to surface. "Make sure we have watchers on him. He is unsupervised right now in Lafayette except for a human crew and some Were guards I sent from New Orleans. Have Max find him a couple vampire helpers we can trust. Thalia should double check his guards as well. We have a tendency to forget our Weres have eyes. I know Thalia will make the same full use of her eyes in Lafayette as she is doing in other places," and he paused. He didn't know if Thalia was listening to this call, but if she was she would realize he knew she was using his guards to spy on him as well as everyone else.

"Speaking of Max," Pam hit the keys on her computer, "would you mind if he and I finished the work with Twy for the Coronation? You've been out of pocket, which is understandable, but there are a hundred small details that need to be wrapped up. The obvious is that the main invitations have gone out, but with the whole 'small crowd' dictate there are still those that need to be weeded and cuts made. And there are other things. For example, I'm assuming we're offering Registry and not privately contracted donors?"

"Registry," Eric confirmed. He found his eyes flicking to the staircase, wondering if his Intended would fuss over having the event finalized by someone other than herself. Then he thought of the stress on her face and the way her Great-Grandfather was complicating their lives and he decided, "You have my permission. Get it wrapped up. There is simply too much to do and not enough time. Oh, and don't think that you will have this kind of free rein when it comes to our pledging. Watch that woman! All publicity goes through Sookie, no exceptions!"

"Spoilsport!" Pam snorted, then said in a more business-like tone, "Don't worry. Nothing over the top. I understand the whole budget thing, and I'll keep Twy in check. Dechlan will be relieved. He's been pouting to Max almost daily. From what Max told me, he's been making a real pest of himself, but that's what party planners are all about." Her fingers flew on the keyboard as she send the emails that would get things rolling. "Oh, you don't mind if I invite Rasul, do you?"

Eric smiled. The Michigan monarch knew both he and Sookie from the days of the Queen. "I am pleased you thought of it. I always liked him."

"I thought so, but it has been many years since you saw each other." Together they reviewed reports about finances and activities across the kingdom. Pam confirmed Eric's earlier impression – things were coming together. All they were missing was money. Eric hung up the phone and felt the first pulls of dawn approaching. As he headed up the stairs he heard a sound. With an impish smile, he joined his fairy in her sleep.

XXxxx

Sookie held up her phone so that Eric could read the text from Mr. Cataliades. "This is sounding very promising," he smiled and Sookie beamed.

"If he really does get approved for the paperwork, the divorce could be finalized in just a few months," Sookie reached over and grabbed Eric's hand. Her Viking lifted that hand, the one with the ring, and kissed it.

"Soon, my Lover, you will have another ring to join this," He could feel the frisson of excitement through their bond and it made him happy that the thought of being joined so publically to him was something his Intended not only accepted but desired.

Sookie leaned over and raised her lips toward his, her eyes starting to close, when there was a sound that came from Eric's pocket. It was a kind of gargling sound punctuated by a small snort. Sookie pulled back and then the sound came again. Her eyes narrowed. "What is that?" she asked.

Eric was reaching in his pocket for his phone, his face the picture of innocence, "What? You mean my new ring tone?" It was on the third time that Sookie figured out what it might be and her face went from embarrassed to pissed off. She launched herself at him, climbing over him to get the phone from his hand.

"You give me that phone, Eric Northman!" she yelled. "I'm not kidding, Buster!"

For his part, Eric did a credible job playing keep away, and then the door was open and Sookie rounded to see that they were in Jason and Michele's driveway. Michele and Tara were standing near the house and looking at her in a real curious way. Sookie figured her underwear was hanging out and she'd lost a shoe trying to wrestle the phone away from Eric. She turned to him, her face flushed, and shook her finger at him, "This isn't over!" she hissed. Eric was openly laughing at her, his fangs extended. Sookie got out of the car, and when she passed Owen's face, red with restrained laughter, she hissed, "It's not funny!"

Michele and Tara watched Sookie stalk their way. Eric unfolded from the car and stood nearby, his arm hooked over the top of the door. "What?" he called out, "No kiss goodbye?" Sookie turned toward him, her eyes still narrowed and her look pure evil.

The effect was ruined when Bit banged out the front door and ran headlong toward the vampire. "Uncle Eric! Uncle Eric! You stayin' to fish? I can show you my pond if you want!"

JC walked out a little more slowly, showing that he had more pride than his younger brother, but he didn't walk slowly either. "Can you stay, Uncle Eric?" he called out.

Eric walked away from the car, "Sorry boys, not tonight. I have a meeting I have to attend." Bit looked up at him with such disappointment that Eric said, "But I can offer you an elevator ride, if your mother says I may."

Michele looked skeptical but said "I guess," to the upturned, hopeful faces of her boys.

Eric grinned, looking just as boyish as the young Stackhouse children. "Well then, you have to step over here. Bit? I'll pick you up and you need to wrap your arms around my neck and hold on. JC? You step over here to my side and hold on tight. I'll wrap my arm around you and grab onto your belt." When everyone was in position, Eric looked at Michele, winked, and launched into the air.

"Oh my God!" Michele yelled, "Oh my fucking God!"

"They're fine," Sookie assured her. "I fly with him all the time."

Tara was looking up at the accelerating vampire and laughing like crazy. It seemed like a long time but it was probably only a minute or so and Eric had the boys back on ground. JC stumbled a little. "That was so cool!" he said in one long exhale.

Bit turned Eric's face to his own, hugged him hard, and then pulled back and said, "Again, Uncle Eric! Again!"

Eric shook his head gently and Michele stepped forward to pry the young boy away, "Not tonight, Bit. Your Uncle is probably already late." She turned to JC, "Now you boys remember your manners!"

They both turned back to Eric and said almost in unison, "Thank you, Uncle Eric!"

Eric bowed slightly and replied, "You are welcome." He turned back toward Sookie, "Are you sure you do not want to send me away with a fond memory?" Sookie couldn't stay angry at him and she stood on tiptoe thinking to give him a modest peck. Eric had other ideas, and he swept her into his arms and planted a hot, hard, hungry kiss that involved teeth and lips and made her panties just about melt. He let her go, winked again, and walked back to the car.

Tara poked her friend's shoulder, "Will you look at that ass? I can't believe you get to nail that every night!"

"He can hear you!" Sookie scolded, her face turning all shades of red.

"A man with an ass like that should know how fine he is!" Tara retorted.

Eric glanced over his shoulder and shimmied his behind like a Chippendale's dancer before he got back in the car. Owen shut the door and they pulled out of the driveway. The boys were waving wildly from the porch and Eric sent his love to his Intended through their bond. She smiled at him as he drove by. He didn't think that anything would happen with Niall, but if he was wrong he thought this would be a good memory.

Eric checked his watch. He was still an hour early for his conversation with the Prince. "Why don't we swing by to see how Compton is doing?" he said and he gave Owen the directions.

As the car pulled up outside the old Compton place, Eric noticed the improvements. Bill had spent some money on the house. The porch was fully restored. There was all-weather white wicker furniture sitting on the grey, painted boards. Baskets of flowers hung between the columns, although they looked like they could use some water. The whole building had been painted white and it seemed to glow softly in the moonlight.

Owen glanced around as Eric exited the car. The second floor doors were open like holes that led into dark rooms, but that wasn't so unusual for vampire dwellings. Still, most vampires, particularly those with ties to the human world, tried to put on a light or two in order to blend. Owen nodded, signaling he was ready, and they walked forward. Eric had just started climbing the steps when Bill walked out the front door.

"Eric," he greeted and he bowed formally and low enough to be appropriate for Eric's rank.

"Compton," Eric acknowledged and nodded, "I was in the neighborhood and wanted to stop in and see how you were doing."

"We both know you don't care about me," Bill said peevishly. There was something odd about his voice, but Eric took in his overall appearance and didn't see anything amiss. Bill was wearing his usual Dockers pulled just a little too high and a polo shirt with an alligator logo. He looked like he always did, old-maidish and fussy. "Would you like to sit here on the porch? Can I offer you a Royalty?"

Eric's eyebrow raised, "I would, Bill. Royalty? You must be coming up in the world."

Bill smiled and his head bobbed a little, "I receive generous checks every week for things I had nothing to do with. It seems the least I can do is spend that kind of money on things I like," and he glanced at Owen. "Can I get you anything?"

Eric answered, "Don't worry about my guard, Bill, he has work to do." Bill shifted his eyes back to Eric and his smile dropped a little. He turned and walked into the house without another word. Eric turned to Owen, "Keep your eyes open," he said, and then stepped onto the porch and settled into a chair at the far end of the porch and not far from the side of the house. Bill came walking back outside with two bottles of blood in his hand, both wrapped in cloth towels. "The house looks nice," Eric said conversationally as he accepted the blood from Bill's hand. He set the bottle down and Bill did the same. "I had heard you had done some renovating."

"It has been pleasant to see the house return to the way I remember it," Bill said levelly, "Not that it makes much difference. I still prefer to sleep in the ground under the house."

Eric nodded, "Sometimes the old ways are the best ways," he acknowledged. "We saw Bubba in Texas recently, he had some stories to tell about seeing you," Eric said casually. He looked at the two bottles on the table and purposefully reached across and took Bill's. He waited for Bill to acknowledge he'd seen his action. Bill's look turned less friendly. The dark-haired vampire reached across and took the bottle he'd handed Eric and he drank from it, his eyes never leaving Eric's.

"I see your paranoia hasn't improved," Bill said dryly.

"I'm an old dog, Bill. Hard for me to learn new tricks," Eric smiled and sipped from the bottle in his hand as well.

"Well," Bill said, a fake smile pasted on his face, sitting straight in his chair and facing into the yard, "What brings you here, Eric? I don't think its mere curiosity. I don't have some rare blood disorder any more. You are not my Sheriff. So, what?"

"I am your King, Bill, as long as you choose to live in my territory. But I do have another matter I wish to mention as a matter of courtesy." Eric looked in the direction of the cemetery. "I don't suppose you would be willing to move? Russell and Bartlett mentioned they miss you. You did a good job for them and they were comfortable traveling knowing you were there to watch out for things."

"You are their recruiting agent now?" Bill's voice was sharp. "I came home because it's where I'm happy. Are you ordering me to leave my home?"

"Of course not, Bill. Just making an observation," the words slipped smoothly from Eric. He noticed how quickly the other vampire became agitated and wondered if it was more than the long-standing dislike that existed between them. '_Yes, you will have to keep an eye on him_,' the Viking thought. When Bill humphed, Eric continued, "It was kindly meant." The silence stretched out between them. When it was clear Bill would not initiate more conversation, Eric turned to him and said, "You may notice some changes in the near future. Sookie's house may be rebuilt."

"Why would she return?" Bill asked. "I thought she was with you. Has something happened?"

Eric looked closely at Bill but could detect no particular expression or facial tic that would indicate more than the concern of an old friend. "Niall is back, Bill. I'm sure you've noticed the tang of fairy in the air from time to time. The portal has been re-opened and the Prince wants her to come here to reacquaint. You know Sookie! Never one to turn down family!"

"And you wanted me to leave," Bill said flatly.

"If our positions were reversed, would you say differently?" Eric kept his voice light.

"I wouldn't say anything," Bill replied, a slight smile playing on his lips, "because I would have staked you a long time ago."

Eric played with the edge of the towel wrapped around the bottle, "Is that a suggestion, Bill?"

Bill sat forward, his face becoming more serious, "No! No, of course not." He glanced at Eric, "Still, there are days I can't imagine why you haven't found an excuse already."

Eric looked into the yard not meeting the gaze of the vampire beside him, "Because Sookie cares. As long as you are no threat to her, I will honor her wishes and allow you to continue."

"Magnanimous," Bill's bitterness leaked through. "And in the meantime you will make sure I have to dance to the tune you play." His face dropped a little, "People are writing books in my name; stupid false books with no artistry at all. It is making me a laughing stock."

Eric shrugged, "I understand that your commitment to that series is almost at an end. Sign over the rights and write a different book, a new series with new characters. Get your name off the other. I hear you are capable. Perhaps something about history? You seem to dwell on that topic."

Bill sniffed quickly, "I'm sure you mean well. Thank you for your advice."

Eric looked at the way Bill sat, his body stiff and his eyes watching the yard. '_What did she see in him?_' he wondered. The Viking made a point of looking at this watch and then stood up. "I've imposed on your hospitality long enough, Compton. I have another appointment across the way," and he jerked his chin in the direction of the cemetery. Eric walked toward the stair as he said, "Oh, and Bill? If I hear that you wander over that way and disturb Sookie or any of her kin in any way? Well, let's just say that I do ignore Sookie's wishes from time to time." He stopped at the stairs and turned around. Bill was sitting as he'd left him, staring blankly into the yard. "Bill?" Eric prompted.

Bill's eyes swung to meet his. There was fire there and that made Eric feel better somehow. "I understand, Eric," Bill said darkly, and he bowed his head.

As Eric reached the bottom of the stairs, he said to Owen, "Bring the car around to the cemetery gate and wait. It's a nice night. I'll fly the rest of the way," and he launched himself into the night sky.

Bill watched from the porch until the tail lights of the car turned back onto the lane. He walked with precision back to the wicker seats and picked up the bottles, then turned and walked back into the house. He continued to the back of the house where he had installed a model kitchen with all the appliances; everything HGTV said was a necessity for a dream home. Although he didn't turn on the lights, he knew that the illumination was a masterpiece, offering direct and indirect lighting that showcased the cabinets and counters. He unwrapped the towels and threw them in the garbage. After all, they weren't perfect anymore so they shouldn't be here. He rinsed the bottles in the double-sink positioned just so in the island and dropped them in his recycling bin. He would empty that into the curbside receptacle and take it to the end of the drive later. That's what model citizens did, and Bill was certainly a model citizen.

When he was sure every item was in place he walked to the room across the hall. There were no windows in this room, but it really didn't need any. Once he closed the door he turned on the lights. His eyes wandered lovingly around the walls, looking at her beautiful face as she went about her days. The most recent package of photos he'd received had been taken at the Summit opening ceremony in San Antonio. She was laughing and dancing, her eyes bright and her hair all shining curls cascading down her back. There was one particular close-up and she seemed to be looking directly at the camera. She had a soft smile on her lips and Bill was sure she must have been thinking of him in that moment.

He walked close to the photo and reached out to stroke the image of her cheek, remembering how her skin felt under his fingers. "Don't worry, sweetheart," he crooned to her, "I didn't give one hint to the vampire, not one! You would have been so proud of me, like I am of you. I won't tell anyone our secret." He looked at some of his other favorites. There was Sookie sitting in a rooftop garden, and Sookie talking with the news reporter, and Sookie sitting in a restaurant. Bill knew she was keeping up a brave front, smiling and awaiting the time they could be together. "I know a trap when I hear one," he assured her. "I won't approach you when you are here. I'm sure it's exactly what they are waiting for," and he smiled at the older photo of them together, the photo from happier times. "Never you worry, my dear one," he said confidently, "I'll save you from those vampires, and we will be together again."

XXxxxxxxxxxx

Eric circled the cemetery, floating easily above the canopy of trees. While there were some trees among the stones, the burial ground was mostly open. The vampire could easily see the blinking of fireflies which made the sudden appearance of the Prince's glow immediately apparent. Eric took a deep, steadying breath and then lowered himself to the ground in front of the Prince.

"Niall," Eric greeted the Fae.

"Northman," the Prince returned. "I remember a time when you would greet me on bended knee."

"You have a good memory," Eric replied.

The two men stared at each other, neither making any other move or gesture of respect. When enough time had passed, Niall turned and led the way through the cemetery to the site where the Stackhouse home had stood. "My great-grand daughter told you of our plans?" he asked, never bothering to turn around or look at Eric.

"She has," Eric acknowledged.

When the Viking didn't contribute anything further, the Prince stopped and turned around, looking at Eric for the first time. "It occurs to me that your involvement with my family is your Maker's last joke. He was a wily and worthy adversary. He certainly would have enjoyed this inconvenience."

"I had the impression that you liked me," Eric said evenly. "Certainly you were the one who approached me to watch the family."

The Prince's smile was more sardonic than kind, "I do like you, Eric. You have been useful to me and I intend that you will continue to be useful to me. What I did not intend was to have to treat with you in terms of my relationships with my progeny, but you have managed to insinuate yourself into my grand-daughter's life." The Prince's eyes narrowed, "Why she would choose you or any creature like you is a mystery to me. I blame my son. Had he not shielded her for so long she would have had an opportunity to realize her potential."

"But she has chosen me," Eric said levelly, "and all things considered, she could have done worse. In fact, while you abandoned her to this world, she did do worse. She was married to the shifter and he almost killed her."

"You dare lecture me?" the Prince snarled, and then, as if remembering that he was too dignified to argue, he stood a little straighter and looked toward the house. "There was magic in this place. She was never in any true danger. Of course, she would not have been in any danger at all if she had made different choices."

"What options did you offer?" Eric asked, his teeth grinding. "You made it clear she would be in danger in the Fae realm. You removed any chance she had to reach out to you, and then you sent back her cousin who wished her nothing but ill will."

"Claude was a poor decision, but I was distracted with larger problems," Niall dismissed with a wave of his fingers. "She was not permanently damaged, and now I am back." He turned back to Eric, "I will make her a place here where her magic will be strongest and she will continue to grow into her heritage. It is a gift that I bring her to make up for whatever shortcomings she might have experienced in my absence."

Eric watched the Fae Prince smile as he looked over the land surrounding them. The fairy reached out to touch a small tree and under his hand the branch burst with leaves and white blossoms. "What do you want from her, Niall?" Eric asked the question since it would appear the Prince was not going to simply volunteer information.

"I wish her to be happy," the Prince answered easily.

Eric smirked, "And what do you think it will take to make her happy, Prince?"

Niall's smile widened and he fixed Eric with the look of a teacher who's slow student has finally made some break through. "Why, she wants a family," the Prince answered as if it was apparent.

"She has a family," Eric answered. "Jason and his family are close with her. She has me and Pam is like a sister to her. She has…"

"Children," the Fae hissed. "She wants her own family, Northman! And since she has so recklessly bound herself to you, you will need to be part of it."

Eric thought about his conversation with Sookie earlier, "I don't think that children are as important to her as you might like to think. I appreciate that children are important to you! I understand that only Dermot and Sookie remain of your bloodline. And Jason, but you don't consider him because he didn't inherit your magic." The Prince said nothing, but neither did he look away. "I had this conversation with Sookie earlier. She told me everything you spoke of last night, and she told me that children, actual infants, would have no place in our lives. Even if all things were to settle there would be no easy path for such progeny, if it were possible to create them at all. The word she used was 'selfish,' and my Intended is not selfish."

Niall's lips curled into a small smile, "You may think you know her, Northman, and perhaps you do, but you are a fool if you believe she is able to give up on having her own children. Look at where we stand. Think of the tradition of these people, of this culture. She may even believe what she said, but she has been hard-wired. It's in her DNA. From the time she was a little girl she has seen that to be a success she should be married and give her mate children. It is inescapable for her, and now for you. Dermot will rule in Fae long after I am gone, but he will not be able to replicate himself, nor has he any desire. He spent too much time here and, in the end, he is too Fae to survive. But, Sookie? She may never rule, but one of her children might. As long as there is some part of my bloodline, the rule of the Sky Fae is assured."

"You would put her in danger for this?" Eric asked.

"Isn't that your job, Viking? To protect her?" Niall sneered. "You have bonded to her and you intend to keep her by your side. Perhaps now, knowing this you would reconsider?" Eric said nothing, and the Prince nodded. "You know I'm right. She will come here and she will try to create a cluviel dor. She may say that she is practicing, but in her heart of hearts you will know she is working to create a portal that will allow her to have your child; a half vampire, half fairy child. In some ways, that would be the best outcome. A totally magical creature, it is sure to have the spark and even your own would have to accept it. It would be unmistakably yours," Niall shook his head, "no matter how unpalatable that would be."

A breeze came by and the Prince lifted his chin, breathing in the air, his hair lifting around his face. He smiled again and continued, "Or she might fail to create the charm. She is so determined in what she does. Once she decides to try it will be almost impossible for her to stop, but for each time she tries and fails, she will become a little unhappier. It's possible that she will finally become tired of failing and blame you. It's what she's done in past. She could leave you, and then, in time, I could introduce another, perhaps a Fae capable of breeding. There would be a child and all would be well." The Prince smiled more readily then as he turned to look directly at Eric, "Or it could be, Viking, that you don't survive the coming months. Some rival or another could kill you. She would mourn, but in the end she would move on."

Eric growled, "You know that with the bonding that exists between us, if I were to fail she is likely to follow."

Niall's look became sharp, and then considered, "It is possible," he said almost to himself, then his look sharpened again as he said, "Most inconvenient!" After a moment, Niall's look became considering, "It would work that way for you too, wouldn't it, Northman? If she were to pass, you would…"

"I would meet the sun," Eric finished. "I would welcome it. I can't imagine a world without her."

For the first time, Niall looked at the vampire with some warmth, "You knew, and you still bonded with her? Perhaps there is something…" then the Prince's eyes turned harder.

"Of course, there is another way. You would have to give something of yourself, teeth or a finger. I suppose in the long run it wouldn't be much of a loss. You creatures regrow your parts."

Eric shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"Doubtless you are aware that I have been funding research with one of your kind. In particular they have been working on various methods to clone using stem cells or other parts of DNA strands. It has been a failure for Fae. As soon as our parts are separated from us, they turn to dust and that dust has no genetically viable material. But vampires? If a vampire is separated from a part of itself, that part continues as long as the vampire continues. It is only when the vampire meets its final death that its bones and other parts disintegrate. As a result, as long as you continue, Northman, your long-dead stem cells and other genetic material would be of this world. Have you heard about the work being done to resurrect mastodons? They are combining well preserved DNA with elephants and forming embryos. It is difficult because of the cross species concerns. But you are really the same species, aren't you? When you were living? DNA harvested from you and combined with a fairy hybrid would create another fairy hybrid. You would donate your blood, of course." Niall's nose crinkled and his lip curled, "because that is what you creatures do, isn't it? Exchange blood? I could smell you in my granddaughter and I know that is how that happened. Doubtless you would continue to do so through her pregnancy, and that would add to the magic donated to any child." Niall was smiling.

"You are dreaming, Niall. What you describe will never happen. Sookie has made clear she doesn't want to bring children into this world. She certainly is not going to be interested in submitting herself to some experiment that would include experimenting with the life of any offspring."

Niall's smile broadened, "Tell yourself that, Eric. Tell yourself it makes no difference to her, but watch her carefully, my friend. See if you don't see the signs. She wants progeny and you…" he poked Eric mid-chest with his cane, "you will do anything for her." Niall smirked, there was no other word for it, and then he was gone.

Later, as Sookie and Eric rode back together to Pam's safe house, Sookie received a text on her phone. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"Alcide and Kandace had their baby," she told him, then turned the phone so he could see the standard sleeping baby picture. Eric couldn't see anything particularly distinguishing. The eyes were closed and the fisted hand was close to the mouth. The cheeks were mottled and there was a lot of dark hair on the infant's head. He nodded, acknowledging he had seen it.

Sookie turned the phone back and then stared again. "A girl," she said. Eric glanced over to see her run her finger over the screen, tracing the line of the infant's cheek and for one second he felt her longing.

**End Note:** The research mentioned here may be reality at this point in time. Certainly the latest articles indicate it is just a matter of timing before scientists prove that dead species can be brought back through cloning. It is a tangle from my perspective. There is that fatalistic part of me, the pragmatist that worries about the slippery slope that this work presents. Then there is that other part of me – the optimist who looks at all the possibilities and can't help but marvel! For purposes of this story – it sure presents an opening! Thanks again for reading~


	31. Chapter 31 - Keeping Course

Chapter 31 – Keeping Course

**Author's Note:** Thank goodness for Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy! They keep me true to the facts and I would be lost without them!

Thank you to my readers who are enjoying the story! I appreciate your comments and suggestions. There were a few things that turned up recently that I wished to address: When vampire parts are separated from vampires, don't they turn to dust? In Dead in the Family, Appius talks about cutting bones from Alexei and dropping them down the mine to make researchers stop looking for him. I figured that gave me license. The second question was whether vampires find Were blood tasty. I state that vampires are not attracted to Were blood. I based this on Jake Purifoy's clear anguish at being vampire, and partially on the incident in Deadlocked when it mentions that Were blood hits vampires like bad drugs. Kym used a combination of her own Were blood laced with Fae to entice Eric into almost killing her. In Deadlocked, Pam does say something that hints that Were blood is attractive to vampires, but I have chosen to interpret this as being attractive in the same way anti-freeze is attractive to dogs. Appreciate the comments!

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Nautical Note**: Keeping course sounds so easy. You stand at the helm and watch the compass, steering the boat in the heading given. But there are so many variables! There are wind changes and currents. There is the action of the sails and the slap of wave. Keeping course is the result of a series of continuous corrections and confirmations to achieve a single, steady thing.

When they returned to Pam's, Sookie told Eric she was going to take a swim in Pam's tub. Eric stopped her and kissed her forehead, then ran his thumb across her lip. "I have to take care of some correspondence. I'll join you in an hour." He replaced his thumb with his lips and then turned and walked away.

They had still not talked about Eric's conversation with Niall but Sookie could tell that something had agitated her vampire. He was trying his best to hide it, but she could feel him.

Sookie lit candles and turned some soft music on on her iPhone. She put her hair up and then climbed down into the tub. The water came all the way up to her neck and she settled back, eyes closed and thought about her conversation with Tara.

Two Hours Earlier:

Sookie and Tara sat side by side on the dock. The sounds of the night were all around them. They had both covered themselves in bug spray and the mosquitoes seemed to be held at bay. Even though the house was cool, there was something about sitting out here, their shoes on the shore and their feet dangling in the pond that was just right. Michele had gone inside to put the boys in bed. She was barely showing, but was already in the exhaustion stage. "I almost hope she lays down in bed with Bit and just lets go," Tara sighed. "I remember how bone tired I was the first three months with all three of mine. When I got morning sickness on top of it, I didn't think I'd ever get my head up off the pillow."

Sookie smiled at her friend, "Guess you wouldn't want to go back there, huh?"

"Well, I sure wouldn't give it up!" Tara replied. "Those babies are just about the best thing that ever happened to me. You should see how grown up they're getting! And your god daughter? She is quick as a whip but I can already tell her mouth's going to get her in trouble!" Tara looked over and saw the patient smile on Sookie's face, "Oh honey! I'm sorry! Sometimes I just talk without thinking. Compared to your life and all the amazing things you do and see? Well, I guess I just feel obligated to start talking about my kids. I'm never going to see the world like you will, jetting all over the place. All I have is J.B. and my babies. Oh, I'm not saying I'm not happy. I am."

"It's okay," Sookie shrugged. "Although I can tell you, travel isn't all it's cracked up to be. Most of my trips I see the airport and then some hotel or private house. I sit in meetings and sometimes I get out for dinner, and then I'm on the plane and headed home."

"To Eric," Tara said with a decided nod, "The most amazing body I've ever seen. And the way he looks at you? Over the moon!"

"I feel the same way about him," Sookie smiled. They leaned back on their arms and looked up at the moon. The silver reflection played on the water's surface. "Mind if I try something?" Sookie asked.

Tara shook her head, "As long as you aren't going to turn me into anything, suit yourself."

"As if," Sookie grinned, and then she focused on the moonlight. She thought about it as something solid that she could hook and shape. She closed her eyes as she thought of it blanketing them. Beside her, Tara gasped. Sookie opened her eyes to find both she and her friend seemed to glow with luminescence.

"You did that?" Tara breathed. When Sookie grinned, Tara said with just a touch of awe in her voice, "You really are a fairy princess, aren't you? Damn girl! All you're missing is wings and a wand."

"And a Tinkerbell outfit," Sookie laughed.

"Why don't you ask your hunky dunky? I bet he'd get you all kinds of dress up clothes!" and Tara shoulder bumped the telepath.

Sookie blushed, "Yeah, you'd be right about that!" She turned to her friend and gave her an arch look, "'Course I only get to wear the really good ones once. He is so hard on them!" Sookie opened her eyes real wide and made a hand gesture, then Tara snorted and the two women shrieked, kicked the water, and laughed until their eyes were running with tears.

"I missed you, girl!" Tara smiled. "It sure is good having you back, and I mean really back."

"You are my best friend," Sookie said softly, and then she looked away back across the water.

"What is it?" Tara asked her.

"What if I told you there might be a way for me to have babies?" Sookie didn't look at Tara. She was almost afraid of saying the words out loud at all.

"He's going to support you doing a sperm donor?" Tara asked, but the skeptical look on her face said it all.

"No," Sookie said carefully, "A way to have Eric's."

Tara pulled back a little, "You know they can't do that, Sookie, what are you talking about?"

"Magic," Sookie whispered. "It might be possible with magic."

Tara's eyes narrowed, "And what does your vampire think about all of this? Don't tell me you're telling me stuff that you haven't already told him." When Sookie looked away, Tara smacked her in the arm, "Don't you do that! Don't you go keeping secrets like that!"

"He knows about the magic part," Sookie huffed, "He just doesn't exactly know about the wanting part," and as the words passed her lips, Sookie knew she did want. She wanted the visions she'd seen.

"How long have you known about this?" Tara asked.

"Just since yesterday," Sookie told her. "It would be something I'd have to figure out and it would mean spending more time in Bon Temps, but yeah, it sounds like it's possible."

Tara looked closely at Sookie, and then bit her lip a little and looked out over the pond, "You know I love you to bits, and I love that Eric has made you so happy. But the lives you lead? The trouble that finds you because of who you are? I'm not saying it wouldn't be wonderful, but are you sure it's the right thing?"

Sookie shrugged, "You sound like Eric," she said softly.

"Damn, sounding like your boyfriend is probably not what you wanted to hear," Tara replied, "But I got to tell you, he might be right." Tara took a deep breath, "Now you better sit back because I'm pretty sure that if today is the day I'm saying some vampire is right, hell is freezing over and I'd hate for it to take you with me." Beside her Sookie smiled and Tara continued, "If this really is what you want, and it works out, I'll be the first in line to take that child right out of your arms, but you might want to give it a couple days and really think it through." Tara looked at her friend's thoughtful face, the way Sookie's mouth was turned down just a little, and she pulled her over and looped their arms. "You know, if you do go through with it, you two would make some beautiful babies."

Sookie smiled and then they turned to see Michele at the back door of the house, waving them to come back.

Now, sitting in the tub, Sookie thought about Tara's words and Eric's. She knew in her head that any idea of bringing her children, their children into this world was a bad idea. No one knew better than her how hard it was to be the only one of your kind in a world that couldn't understand you. For years she had been sure that she would never want children if there was a possibility they would grow up like she had, but as she lay here, the sounds of the water around her, she couldn't stop thinking about it. '_I would know what the problems were. I could help them adjust_,' she told herself. She relaxed and allowed a movie to play through her head that starred sturdy bodies and laughing mouths, all with blue eyes and blond hair, and all smiling Eric's wonderful smile.

From his laptop Eric could feel her happiness. It had the same flavor he had felt when she looked at the picture of the Herveaux baby. "Niall!" he hissed.

**Lafayette, LA**

Thierry arrived at the residence to find Thomas awaiting him. "Brother!" he greeted his fellow Sheriff. "Do you have everything ready for me? Are there three virgins awaiting me in my bedchambers and a small boy to take my hat?"

"You're an ass!" Thomas growled back. "I do have donors from the Registry here, and I have to say, they seem to pick the right ones. I had expected that anything arranged by the government would be mediocre, but the caliber so far has been more than acceptable."

"Fuckable, then?" Thierry winked.

"I have found one or two even talented in that regard," Thomas smirked. "Of course it is the rules that such activity needs to be initiated by their desire and not your own. Oh, and Thierry? No glamouring! That's cheating! If you can't make them beg you just through the tasting, you don't deserve the rest."

"Aah! A test!" and Thierry smiled, throwing his head back and tapping his chin, "And what will the wager be this time? Money? No, mundane, and we don't have any to speak of. A handicap on a game or race…"

"A song of the other's choosing sung in full voice standing outside the Student Union on the LSU campus."

"That's my future hunting ground!" the French vampire protested.

"And to make it more interesting, if one of us can manage to get propositioned by two, the other has to deliver said song naked."

"You will find yourself arrested, mon ami! Most embarrassing. I might have trouble explaining it to our King," and with those words, Thomas knew the terms had been accepted by Thierry.

Later, as they lay across the bed, sated, full, and alone, Thomas asked, "What are you doing, Thierry? Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. You are asking questions and making connections and you have aroused suspicion. There are new guards arriving on Thalia's orders and I received a message from Pam to keep an eye on you. You are my brother, but I tell you now, I will not betray this King."

Thierry smiled that careless smile that was his trademark, "Nor would I. But I tell you in return, brother, neither is he my future King."

Thomas and Thierry held each other's gaze for a long moment. Thomas considered, they had both been through so much together, as close as brothers, in some ways closer than lovers. He made his decision. "As long as we are in the mood for confessing, I have one for you," He kept his tone light but his eyes serious, "My future is here, with this King. More specifically with his progeny." Thierry's mouth started to open and Thomas interrupted before his friend could say another word, "Don't! Don't laugh or tease. I tell you that my wandering days are done, brother. She will return here and when she does, I will not let her go again." He stared at the ceiling, "She is infuriating and selfish! She is like trying to hold the wind in your hand, but I do know her pull to her Maker is strong. She will return and I will be here when she does."

"You whine like a woman!" Thierry chided, "Where is my friend?"

Thomas rolled over on his elbow, "He is here. Tease all you wish! Confession is good for the soul? You have heard mine," and he raised his eyebrow and waited.

The smile left Thierry's lips and his eyes became serious. They both knew that if Thierry did not say what needed to be said, their friendship would be at an end.

The Sheriff of Area 2 rolled up on his elbow as well. The look on his face was now something he did not often reveal, but in that moment Thomas saw the truly noble man behind the clown's mask. "I have not shared with you because I did not wish to put you in danger. I will not betray this King because I wish to gain favor from him. Eric Northman is a legendary fighter. Thalia's reputation is even stronger. His child, Pam, is fearless and Karin is in a league of her own. I want that on my side so when I move against that bastard and take his kingdom from him I will have fear walking by my side."

"New York? You are going to try and kill Misha?" Thomas was stunned, "I thought you were on decent terms. You are the only one he ever let go with his blessing. I thought..."

Thierry fell back so he could look at the ceiling above them, "Do you remember the time after I failed with Bartlett Crowe?"

"Yes, brother," Thomas whispered. Thomas would never forget the sight of the two women hanging by their heels, the skins tinged with blue and their blood puddled on the floor on both sides of Thierry's coffin. "It was savage what he did to your women."

Thierry glanced at Thomas, a puzzled look briefly moving across his face, then recognition clearing it, "Oh yes, that too. No, it was something else. He knew there could be trouble so he sent you away on an errand. Only he and I know what happened. He still believes he did me a favor."

Thomas waited. He could see the weight of this thing on his friend. He wondered that he hadn't perceived it before. Thomas watched his friend retreat within himself, his expression making clear that he was now somewhere far away. "She had come to see me. After all that time, my Teresa wanted me to return to her," and Thomas knew what had happened. He could see the red drops forming in the corners of Thierry's eyes and he saw his friend swallow, steadying himself for the peeling back of a wound so deep that it would never heal.

"Misha asked me to join him on the top of the Verrazano. You know? That place where you feel like you're flying over the city and into the sea? I couldn't understand why I was so shaky, but every part of me was so alive, I could barely stand still." Thierry's voice choked, "He had a bag, like a mail bag over his shoulder. He pulled the top down so I could see her face. Her eyes were open and her mouth was moving, but he had lobotomized her, the whole back of her head gone. I couldn't feel her call because her brain had been so damaged…" Thierry swallowed again, a single red tear spilling over his cheek. "I think I was in shock, otherwise I would never have been able to fool him. He told me he knew how hard it was to always be at the beck and call of a Maker. He told me that he had been strong enough to kill his own, but it had been the hardest thing he had ever done. Thomas," and Thierry turned his head to look directly into his friend's eyes, "He told me he regarded me as a son, and that he would free me, and before I could say a word or reach to still his hand, he killed her, what was left of her, in front of me and threw her from the bridge like garbage."

They sat together in silence, neither moving. Thomas waited, knowing his brother needed time. When Thierry finally lifted his eyes to Thomas' again, the tears were gone. "I will never know if she knew me in those minutes. I will never know if she felt my love for her. But I tell you this, brother; I will avenge her if it takes the rest of my existence to do it. I will take that piece of shit apart piece by piece and when he is finally dead, I will dance in his dust. "

Thomas was stunned. It all made sense now and he nodded, "I will help, brother," and he extended his hand. Thierry grasped it, and then pulled Thomas into his arms, their lips meeting, sorrow giving way to passion.

XXxxxxxx

New Orleans:

The van had arrived around eight this morning at Pam's safe house in Shreveport. Sookie thought it was two or three o'clock in the morning by the time she had fallen asleep. There had been so much she and Eric should have discussed, but between her climbing him to get the phone and erase his snoring ring tone and his teasing her about the way her friends were eye-fucking him, the night had quickly moved to fun sex, and then hot sex, and finally, hungry sex. He had asked her if she intended to spend time in Bon Temps once the house was completed. Sookie had asked him a couple times why he would even ask the question. Finally she sat up in bed and looked down at him, so beautiful, his eyes shining and his skin glowing just a little in the dark, "Of course I am, Eric! It's a chance to get stronger for us. Who knows what's around the corner? You know me, and you know I'm not going to walk away from a chance to learn how to defend me and mine, and that means you too, Buster!" She had leaned down to kiss him and he had been receptive, but seemed uneasy, as if he wanted to say something, but didn't.

Now, in the cold of morning, waking up, knowing he was in a coffin and not in her bed, she wondered about his hesitancy and if she was honest, her own motivations. She thought about her conversation with Tara and the daydreams she had woven in the tub later. She was glad she hadn't said anything. '_Too much wine makes me stupid_,' she scolded herself. '_Eric's right. Babies are a bad idea_.' She found herself turning around to glance through the rear window the whole, long drive back to New Orleans, making sure the van that was carrying him was close.

Even the arrival had been different. There was no underground garage or formal loading dock at the palace. Because the building had been offices in a former life, there wasn't really any room to build one anyway. The van pulled up to the back doors of the office building while Sookie pulled up to the front entrance in the limo. She took her time in an effort to pull the attention of as many observers as possible. She hated having Eric outside and trapped in his coffin where anything might happen. Of course he was surrounded by guards, but even so, all it took was one person determined to open the lid and he could be gone. Sookie shook her head, 'Foolish!' she told herself. She squared her shoulders, nodded to Charles, who stepped around, and then opened her car door. The telepath stepped out onto the sidewalk and mentally met the wall of thoughts that turned her way. Most wondered who she was, but there were more than a few people now who knew she was the King's girlfriend. As she walked toward the door, a sign caught her eye. She turned to see an older woman with dark hair. She didn't look like a tourist. She had a fierce expression and the sign read, "Do not suffer devils to live among us!" Sookie turned to Charles, her look questioning. Charles jerked his chin toward the woman and Shari stepped from the contingent near the door and started walking in the woman's direction.

There was something about it that gave Sookie a chill. The Fellowship of the Sun was long gone, imploded by its own fifteen minutes of fame. There hadn't been any real backlash against supernaturals since, but then again, vampires hadn't exactly been placing themselves in the public eye until Eric either.

Sookie walked up the front steps to find both Dechlan and Twy standing just inside the entryway. They barely said hello before they were arguing with each other and demanding she take sides. Devrah sailed from the back of the hall, brushed both the publicist and the party planner aside like crumbs on dark wool, and steered the telepath directly into the business office, shutting the door behind her. "Well," she announced, "that's better! A person should be able to walk in her own front door without folks like that descending on her like a bunch of hungry dogs! Now, you sit yourself down, or take a walk around and get yourself settled, Miss Sookie. I'll have some tea sent in. You hungry?" When Sookie shook her head, collapsing gratefully into the wonderful slipper chair, Devrah smiled, "Don't you worry one little bit. Your Mister is already in the building and on the elevator." Sookie raised her head, wondering how the older woman knew. Devrah just gave her a big smile and a nod, "Don't you have the same look Miss Hadley used to have when she was traveling with her Queen? I may be old, but I still know what's what." Meg came in, holding a tray of tea and as she entered, Sookie could see that Charles was positioned at the door to head off any intruders. When he caught her looking, he nodded briskly and shut the door again. Meg laid the tray on the low table and at Sookie's invitation, Devrah sat down. The housekeeper busied herself with adding tea to the tall glasses and squeezing just the right amount of lemon in each. When Meg left, Devrah set a glass near Sookie and sat back, waiting. Sookie sipped and then sat back herself, letting out a deep sigh before she looked over at Devrah.

The housekeeper took that for her signal and turned to the folders stacked in her lap. "Mr. Max left a number of things for you to review. He and Miss Pam have been burning up your frequent family minutes working out details for the Coronation. He would like your final approval before moving forward. You feeling up to it?"

Sookie said she was and they spent the next two hours catching up on bills, household changes, and the RSVP list for the upcoming Coronation. According to tradition, every ruler from Amun Clan should have been invited. The excuse given was that Eric Northman would be a modern King, one not tied to the trappings of the past. He did not want his Coronation to detract from his business and so the affair would be low key with Clan Chiefs and business associates only. Nabila and Stan as Clan Chiefs had received invitations and sent their confirmation. One of the decisions waiting on the pile was whether to invite Narayana.

Sookie turned over the note from Max attached to the Narayana invite, wondering if there was some secret message on the back that would give her more insight, but there was not. Sookie looked at the items clipped together; an invitation on heavy paper, an envelope addressed to Felipe de Castro and Max's elegant, scripted "?." '_What would Eric do?_' she said to herself, and then she knew. She slipped the invitation into the envelope, sealed it, and handed it to the housekeeper. "Have that dropped at the post office. We may be able to make the afternoon mail." Devrah's eyebrows raised but Sookie could tell the housekeeper approved. While Devrah walked out to find someone to run the errand, Sookie started to read through the remaining folders herself.

The next item was a tentative list of room assignments. Maxwell Lee was now permanently located on the top floor in Andre's former quarters and that forced some changes from the last time they had hosted royal guests. Pam would still be staying on the top floor, close to Eric, and all the Sheriffs would be housed on the second floor which was usually reserved for non-vampire guests. As Sookie scanned the list of those attending, she shook her head. The rooms on the third floor were decent, but she wished they were larger and more accommodating to their royal visitors. Russell &amp; Bartlett were to be housed in Melanie's former suite. It took up the whole far corner and was the most spacious and well decorated. Sookie picked up a pad of paper, jotting a note to remind herself to tour the rooms and see if there were any improvements that could be made. Maude was assigned a room with an en suite bathroom, as was Nabila (Sookie couldn't help feeling a little sour at that). Then Sookie saw a familiar name and her mood lifted. Rasul would be attending and staying in the Palace. There was a card from him clipped to the paper that was handwritten presumably by the Michigan King himself. On it he expressed his pleasure at being able to come and see the next step in the rise of Eric Northman, and there was a naughty drawing on the lower corner. Sookie's eyes widened and she blushed just a little. For some reason she found herself remembering the subdued look on Rasul's face the last time they had been together in New Orleans. The Queen had been anxious to cover up her reasons for being in Hadley's apartment. Jade Flower, Arkansas' bodyguard, had accompanied the Queen and her bodyguards, along with Sookie, to her cousin's apartment. Jade Flower was intent on spying.. Sookie, the Queen, and her retinue had just watched an ectoplasmic reconstruction that Sookie and Amelia Broadway, the landlady and a full-fledged witch, had arranged. Jade, waiting below in the courtyard, was looking for any excuse to make trouble on behalf of her King. The Queen's bright idea was to pretend that she, Sookie, and Andre had all gone upstairs for sex instead of the real reason, which was to find Arkansas' bride gift. Sookie figured Rasul hadn't been fooled by the charade, but he sure had given her a look.

Sookie scanned the list again and realized there were names she had expected but didn't see. "Isaiah?" she asked, not looking up from the paper.

"He is coming, Mistress," Devrah confirmed, "But he's made his own arrangements in the Old Quarter. He and Mr. Stan. Phoebe Golden, though, she sent her regrets." Sookie started at that. She had assumed the Iowa Queen would come to see Eric take his crown. "According to Mr. Max, there was a conflict and no offense was meant." Sookie thought about Phoebe and her work on behalf of Niall and she wondered if there was some connection. The telepath nodded and asked, "What's next?"

Devrah pulled another piece of paper from her folder, "These are the new House Rules. I went ahead and changed them some. I've already contacted the Registry. Some of these folks," and she gestured at the guest list, "have blood type preferences and I wanted to make sure we covered that."

"What are we doing about their retinues?" Sookie asked, quickly doing the math in her head.

"Humans are being housed nearby. Guards are invited to stay with our guards downstairs. They'll use the extra space down there for any overflow." Sookie knew Devrah was referring to the space that had formerly housed the donors. "Emil is also opening Pack homes and rooms to any Weres who may be with them. Nice to have folks here with you. Kind of makes the thing more family, but it does mean some inconvenience." Sookie nodded. All the logistics brought home once again why these kinds of events were usually hosted at big hotels.

Sookie finished reading the revised House Rules and gave her approval. From outside the door Sookie could hear raised voices, including one that sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard. "Sounds like the natives are getting restless. Are there really that many loose ends?"

Devrah's eyes rolled, "Don't you believe that one minute, Mistress. Miss Pam and Mr. Max have been busy as bees. Those two," and Devrah jerked her chin at the growing din from the hallway, "got their wings clipped a couple times last night and they probably figured they'd catch you before you had a chance to see anyone but them."

"Mommy/Daddy game?" Sookie smiled. "Jason and I never could get away with that. There was only Gran so if she said no, there was no other parent you could corner to try to play against her."

"Well, there's some folks around here who could do with a good, old-fashioned paddling. Those two have been whining and carrying on like no one's business. Mr. Max lays down the law, and they just push and pull like surgeons looking for a lump."

Sookie took a deep breath, asked for a sandwich and a half hour to read through the rest of the files. "When I'm done, why don't you show Twy in? We have the place booked, so Dechlan can wait. Twy needs to get her publicity set and if I don't get ahead of her, she'll do what she wants and blame it on my lack of cooperation!"

A whole forty-five minutes later, Sookie sat across from the publicist. Max had outdone himself, plans and suggestions laid out in clear, concise outlines. Sookie was reminded of the paper Eric had prepared for her explaining his energy plans. She wondered if they were too much alike in this regard and if that was why Eric didn't feel particularly close to this Sheriff.

"I have to hand it to you, Sookie, this is some first class thinking," Twy was saying in her distracted, superior way, "Guided tours of a King's palace with the guarantee of a vampire as the tour guide? You'll have them lining up! Let's face it, in this city? What creepy, supernatural bullshit don't they buy?" and then Twy had the courtesy to sniff and say, "No offense."

"None taken," Sookie was annoyed and she didn't bother to keep the tone from her voice. "I know you were counting on some big splashy event for the Coronation, but we have purposely made this low key. A big national release could just piss some people off. I talked about it with Max and we thought if the tours were to be put in place, it would continue the interest generated by the Coronation without being a total 'in your face' gesture. Now I know you, of all people, appreciate when delicacy is required. I have to say that knowing I have your judgment to steer us right, at least I can be comfortable about how the media will be handled."

Twy fastened the telepath with a beady eye, "Stop it, Blondie! You're blowing so much sunshine up my ass I can feel it whistling Dixie in my nasal passages. Everyone knows you're doing this on the cheap, but if you go too low key on the media it will look like you're hiding. You can't afford that. So, why not instead of the usual red carpet approach, we use your tour and some of your other little corn pone touches and stage it like a royal engagement announcement? We give just a couple outlets exclusive rights, give an informal interview with the two of you, and you and Eric give them the personal touch on a first tour of the Palace. We limit the publicity coming out of the Coronation to still photographs, but they are taken inside, not outside. Your little reception the night before can be media-free."

Sookie thought about her hope that Bubba would be coming to the reception in the Palace the night before and nodded. "That sounds good. Do you think that would do it?"

Twy's mouth pursed. She waved behind her and Sonder stepped forward from her place against the wall. She handed Twy the tablet and retreated again. Twy looked at her assistant briefly, sniffed, and started stabbing at the device. When she was satisfied, she turned the tablet toward Sookie and said, "One more thing. I think you should both work the crowd the night of the event. Before you get in the limo you walk the lines, the both of you, smiling and making nice for the crowds. Then you do the same thing outside House of Broel. It makes up for the fact that no one is allowed inside." For some reason, Sookie thought of the strange woman standing outside, the one holding the sign.

"Do you think we might have trouble?" she asked.

"What kind of trouble?" Twy looked more annoyed than curious.

"I don't know. People not liking vampires. Someone feeling like they have to make a statement?"

Twy waved her hand dismissively, "Listen to me, darling, if there were a possibility of trouble, I'd be the first one to know it! Just leave it to me." Sookie shrugged and found she felt better.

XXxxx

When it was close to sundown, Sookie ran upstairs so that she could be close when Eric exited his travel coffin. Pam was due to arrive shortly and would be staying the remaining two weeks until the Coronation. She was bringing Jane with her and Sookie knew there would be an informal gathering downstairs. She was wishing she had managed to grab even a few hours sleep, but it was no use crying over spilt milk. She would have to soldier through and she promised herself she would just slip away early if she was yawning too broadly.

Devrah's first indication that the usual residents were up was Thalia's appearance in the kitchens. She glanced around and captured Owen's eye. The dark vampire stalked through, continuing toward the offices, and Owen followed. Devrah could see that the Weres were now serving as Thalia's eyes and ears in all things. Eric trusted the dark vampire to filter what was gathered and provide him what he needed to know. Devrah sighed. If someone had told her that she would ever see this level of cooperation between these two groups she would have scoffed. Of course, the Weres could claim they were providing services for which they were paid, but Devrah knew it was more. Emil, the New Orleans Packmaster was due to arrive shortly. Mr. Max would be meeting him in one of the gathering rooms now that the King and Miss Sookie had returned. Devrah hoped that Mr. Emil didn't plan on smoking one of his stinky cigars. It was fine when they were on the roof, but anywhere in the house and it was difficult to pull the smell out of the fabrics.

Almost as though he knew she was thinking of him, Emil appeared. He had presented himself at the front door and asked to be shown to the kitchen while he waited for Maxwell Lee to come downstairs. "Evening, Devrah," he said, laying on the down country charm. "You sure are looking more than lovely this fine night!"

"Coffee's on the counter and there's cinnamon bread under the dome," she gestured to a raised cake plate that had a protective glass dome covering it, "help yourself."

"Why I suppose I could have just a little…" the Packmaster smiled broadly.

"When do you ever say no?" Devrah shot back.

"Well, certainly not when you are cooking!" and Emil sidled up and pinched her behind, for which he received a less playful pinch back on his arm."

"What's going on?" Max asked. He knew Emil flirted, but he hadn't seen the Were put his hands on the housekeeper before, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"My goddess of the kitchen is feeding me again," Emil purred.

"You better hope I don't tell your wife you say that," Devrah had moved to the other side of the kitchen and didn't bother to look at either of them.

"She knows all about you and she blames you for my needing new clothes. You cook so well that it makes me fat!"

Devrah looked at him through her eyelashes, her mouth downturned, "Then keep your sugar-fingers to yourself and stop coming into my kitchen! You would do us both a favor!"

Max couldn't help the smile that stole across his face. "Come on, Emil, time to stop causing trouble. She may decide I am in trouble, too, and I wouldn't like that."

Together the men moved to the smaller of the meeting rooms on the first floor. This one was used most often for outside visitors. It was not the crème office. With Sookie and Eric back, Max did not feel comfortable making use of it. Nor would he use the covered garden. He did feel comfortable using the roof garden, but only when Sookie was gone. He knew she used it for her sunbathing and it was rumored that the King and his Intended liked to have sex there. It was a little thing, this avoiding certain spaces, but felt right in terms of the courtesy owed his landlord. As Emil and he settled into the chairs that were on the visitor side of the desk, Max wondered if he shouldn't consider moving into his own residence here in the city. He would still want to host his official business with local vampires in the palace, but building the relationships he needed with people who were important to the kingdom, like Emil, required an intimacy of setting and this wasn't it.

Emil seemed to know what Max was thinking without his saying a word, "It could use something…" he said, looking around at their surroundings and they both chuckled. Truth was, they liked each other. Max was probably more surprised than Emil to realize this, but Max's exposure to Weres had been limited to Alcide Herveaux and Colonel Flood. Those Weres had been clannish and insular, good at their jobs but not particularly well-educated or cultured in their tastes or pursuits. Emil was different. Perhaps it was his upbringing. His family was counted among the first in the City, proud and aristocratic. Emil was not musical, but he had a wide palate. He and Max could talk jazz for hours, debating the differences between Mingus compositions and Duke Ellington and which was better. Emil had taken to collecting bits of music from those who played in and around the quarter and bringing back those recordings so the two of them could debate who had influenced the piece. Max would sometimes march them to a piano and riff on the snippet, carrying on the discussion hands-on. It was during these sessions that Emil had introduced Max to cigars. When Devrah had screeched at them for polluting the airspace, the two had retreated up to the roof. Now, with roof access gone for the near future,Max supposed he would have to take up the offer to be introduced to a cigar club that Emil knew of in the Quarter.

Both their heads turned as Devrah walked in, a tray with a pot of coffee, two bottles of blood wrapped in napkins, and a plate of the cinnamon bread in her hands. "No smoking in the house!" she scolded before she left.

Emil smiled and nodded at Max, "She likes you!" he teased.

"She likes you better," Max returned.

Emil refilled his coffee cup, "I am the better choice for any woman," he agreed. He sipped, set the cup down, and sat back. "I take it the King and his lady have returned."

"This morning," Max nodded. "They will be down later." There was soundproofing upstairs, but it didn't prevent Max from hearing what was a spirited chase coming from the King's suite as he walked onto the elevator.

"Do you think she would consider the idea?" Emil pressed.

"Sookie has maintained her Friend of the Pack status, despite every reason to have walked away from it," Max said reasonably.

Emil growled, "Herveaux is an ass!"

Max nodded, "Stupid in a way that almost got her killed, but she remained steadfast. Her loyalty to the Weres should not be questioned."

"I can make this all known. I will force Alcide to admit his idiocy as a way to make amends. It will, as you say, cement her reputation for loyalty. As Sachem, her word would carry weight." Emil smiled and leaned forward, "I have preliminary commitments to talks from most of the Southeastern Packs. With any luck we could have a Summit within months. Think of it! Packs organized as you have organized your vampires. It would allow us much and protect us from those who would do us harm."

"From what I have seen, Emil, your biggest enemy is your own," Max did not believe he could speak to even half of the challenges creating a confederacy of Packs would require. Vampires were different. While also prone to violence, vampires had been unable to live openly alongside humans until the introduction of synthetic blood. The need to cooperate was too apparent to be ignored.

Weres were different. Most could blend well enough and even their second and third borns were human without the ability to shift. There had been an informal countrywide agreement that had worked for the night of the Revelation. They had used Facebook and email lists, phone trees and personal messengers to coordinate the night. It had gone relatively well, but the incentive to cooperate after that had dropped to almost nothing. Since then, each Pack had functioned autonomously, much like before. Emil and others like him wanted to see that change. Emil and Max had discussed how there would be Packs that would not see the benefit in bending to a central governing body.

"There will be hold-outs, maybe a lot of hold-outs at first. If we can get even twenty-five Packs to agree to try, the purchasing power alone will start to build an appeal. Let's face it; buying bulk is much cheaper! What's more, with Packs cooperating, we'll be able to buy larger tracts of land for full moons."

"How will you deal with territoriality? If you have alphas in close proximity…"

"We are able to suppress our instincts when it's required," Emil's nose crinkled and Max realized he had inadvertently crossed some cultural line.

"I apologize," the vampire said quickly with a duck of his head.

Emil conceded, "Of course, not all of us are as enlightened as I might wish. It is something that would require agreements and blood oaths."

Max sat back, happy the moment of awkwardness had passed, "So, why Sookie? Sounds to me like you have this pretty well worked out. Would she serve any real purpose? It's just that she seems so busy now, and with the Coronation and eventually their Pledging, her time may become limited."

"I believe her participation to be the key to our success," Emil told the vampire. "We are a suspicious lot, prone to looking for motives where none may exist. It creates a barrier to our forming lasting treaties. A Sachem is a truth speaker. If she vouches for the parties, the treaties will be valid as long as the Packmaster speaking for his Pack remains as Alpha."

Max looked at his watch," It is hard to know when they will come down," he said.

Emil grinned broadly, "To be young and in love," he waved his hand in a classically Gallic gesture, and Max started humming the opening bar to "The Nearness of You," and Emil started to sing. Max stood and walked into the next room where the piano stood. The two of them playing and singing soon attracted the attention of staff and some guards. Emil dropped his voice an octave, simulating the growl Louis Armstrong brought to the lyrics, and Meg clapped her hands.

"What's going on?" Thalia's entrance scattered several of the observers. Her sharp look had the remaining guards scurrying. With a snarl, she turned her disapproving look first at Emil and then at Max, who had lifted his fingers from the keys. "Most of us have too much work to do to be playing," she scolded Maxwell harshly. "Have you asked him what I need to know?" and she shot her eyes back to Emil.

Max turned to Emil, "We have been seeing incursions, new spies. Just vampires so far. They are coming from New York. Have you noticed an influx in other supernaturals or trouble that can't be explained?" Thalia's fangs descended as she kept her eyes fastened on Max, clearly angry about what she would view as a lapse in duty. Max was sure he would hear more about it later.

Emil shook his head, "No, but we haven't been looking either. I will put the word out. I will also make sure that those attached to your Area include such a scan in their duties."

"Don't bother," Thalia snarled, "I have already informed them." She gave Max one more narrowed gaze and was gone.

"She scares me," Emil whisper-spoke to Max.

The look Max returned showed no sign of humor, "There's a good reason, Emil, but I rest better knowing she does what she does."

XXXxxxx

Sookie rested, her back against Eric's chest as they listened to the sounds of the city around them. The view of the night sky was spectacular and Sookie was grateful that there were no buildings taller than them in the immediate vicinity. Eric's cock still pulsed within her and she could feel their combined juices starting to run down her thigh and, presumably down his balls. As she stretched a little, he shifted behind her, bringing his arm more fully around. He rolled her nipple between his fingers, plucking half-heartedly. The orgasm had been prolonged, Eric pushing her legs together at the optimal moment to increase the friction to an almost mind-blowing proportion. The sound that had escaped him had been all animal as he came, pushing hard. Of course, this was the culmination of teasing and chasing that had started in their suite. Sookie had called a blanket to her when he ripped her shirt and that had triggered a whole new level of need in her vampire. His need had fed through the bond to ratchet up her need. She had taken off through the doors, past the guards, Eric in pursuit. He caught her and took her straight up the stairs and now, here they were, naked and winded and more than a little out of it still.

"Do we have to go back downstairs?" Sookie asked, rolling her head on his shoulder so she could kind of see his face in her peripheral vision.

Eric sighed, "Yes. If we don't, Pam will come and get us anyway. Better to be prepared when she arrives."

Sookie smiled. Eric had exited his coffin to find a stand-up copy of himself. Across the bottom someone had thoughtfully added a caption that read, "Captain Velcro." The photo had been taken in Los Angeles and the King wasn't exactly grinning, but there was a smile. Eric thought the expression made him look foolish. The legs of the stand-up were covered with Velcro and nearby there was a basket that had flat images of human babies. They looked like disks. On the back of each picture someone had applied matching Velcro strips. That had been what had started it. Eric had been staring at the stand-up, aghast, and Sookie had used the opportunity to chuck a 'baby' at it. She had done it just right and the 'baby' caught on the stand-up's leg. "See? Looks just like you, doesn't it?" the telepath had laughed, Eric had growled, and the chase was on. When she hopped over the couch, his fingers had caught the loose collar of her shirt just right and it had ripped right across. He was telling her in bitten off terms what he intended to do once he caught her and she was laughing and running. She didn't know exactly what was in her head when she summoned the blanket, but she could tell the minute the smell of Fae hit him and that got her out the door!

As Sookie stared into the sky she remembered something, "Oh, I should probably tell you. I invited Felipe to the Coronation."

Eric's fingers stilled, "Why would you do that, Älskade?" He didn't sound mad, more curious.

"Well," Sookie shrugged, "Because I don't think he's going to accept, and at least this way he can't say we slighted him."

Eric chuckled, causing his cock to jump within her, to which she started to shift her hips a little. "You are thinking like a vampire," he purred, and he moved his hips enough to spiral within her to set off a series of sensations. Sookie was so sensitive, she arched her back and moaned low. "You are becoming insatiable, like a vampire, too," he growled low and reached around her to start massaging her clit.

"Don't talk about fucking other vampires," Sookie moaned and reached between her legs to stroke his testicles.

Sookie's eyes closed and she could feel that familiar pressure already kicking in when an unwelcome voice cut across the mood. "Don't let me stop you!" Pam was standing only a few feet away and looking decidedly interested. "In fact, I could join in if that would hurry things along."

"Pam!" Eric growled, but it was too late. Sookie jumped from Eric's lap, grabbing the blanket that lay on the floor in front of her.

"Hi there," Sookie said weakly. She wrapped the blanket around her, skirted around Pam, and then ran for the stairs.

Eric's frown turned from his retreating fairy to his smirking child. "You couldn't have waited?"

"For what? Tomorrow? You've already had her what, twice? The whole floor smells like a cathouse, not that I'm complaining."

"She is delightful," Eric huffed. "By the way, nice gift!" Eric growled, his eyes narrowing. Since he knew there was no hope of his Intended returning, Eric took a deep breath, and stood. As he walked his hard cock bobbed in front of him. He was less strained by the time he made it down the stairs, and he looked over his shoulder to Pam who was following. "You brought her?" he asked.

"Jane is downstairs. Thalia and I questioned her last night and we are satisfied. Maude vouches for her as well." They had reached the doors to his suite and James had the door open. "I'll be downstairs," Pam continued, "But, if I don't see you in thirty minutes I'm coming back with reinforcements."

Eric nodded and James shut the door behind him. Pam blew the guards a kiss and she was gone. With a glance down the corridor, James leaned across the door, holding out his hand. Charles shook his head. "It was still on the premises. That garden is practically an extension of their room."

"Spoilsport," James laughed.


	32. Chapter 32 - Cross Currents

Chapter 32 – Cross Currents

**Author's Note: **So pleased folks are enjoying the story! As I had mentioned a couple chapters back while I enjoy building relationships, letting my characters loose to 'live' their lives is satisfying. I do apologize in advance for closing the book on one of my characters. She will be missed.

Thank you, as ever to both Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy, my Beta Queens. I thank you from the bottom of my heart!

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Nautical Note:** There are places you sail where the currents run against each other. These cross currents create hazards, making the process of moving forward more difficult at one moment and too easy the next.

**Las Vegas**

"We should go," Angie was waving the invitation to Eric Northman's coronation and walking back and forth, her long, thin legs making the space of Felipe's office seem smaller than it was.

"What-ever for?" Felipe de Castro was beyond irritated. "The next time I see that traitor, it will be with a stake in my hand!" The King sat back in his chair, tented his fingers, and tried to recover his calm. It was a fact that receiving the invitation had unsettled him. He had spent hours weighing possible motives only to conclude that the time he wasted worrying had been motive enough. He was angry and he knew his progeny could feel it.

"Think, my Maker!" Angie hissed, "Who is truly your rival? Who is countering you at every turn?" Angie grabbed the thin chain around her neck, the one on which she would string a fang from each vampire she personally ended, "Who is making us screen every vampire who comes to any of our territories not once, but twice? Who is the real enemy now?" She shook the chain, causing the fangs to click and dance.

"What does New York have to do with Northman?" Felipe growled.

"The enemy of my enemy…? Who taught me that saying? Northman isn't going anywhere! He is being crowned and he keeps your telepath close, both tied up in a nice package that will wait! He has made no move against you," and Angie waved the invitation again, "and he shows you respect. The Viking is old, my Maker, and a blooded warrior. Freyda had to have him. Nabila is trying for him. Even Stan thought about offering for him."

"He killed Victor!" Felipe snarled.

"Yes!" Angie shouted, "And Akiro! And Peter Threadgill, and Corrina, Bruno, and don't forget Lochlan and Neave. What Northman is…."

"He is a killer I need on my side," De Castro ended her sentence. "With his problems, Nabila will probably succeed in her suit. We can attend their pledging." With a sigh and a shrug, De Castro said, "Phrase our regrets nicely. Find a suitable gift."

"Putting this off won't make it any easier," Angie said, but at the same time exited his office quickly enough that he wouldn't have an opportunity to change his mind.

Felipe looked at the closed door, "Good things come…" he growled, trumping the 'Old Sayings' game as far as he was concerned.

**New Orleans:**

It had been a busy few weeks. One nice thing that happened was that Sookie and Pam reconnected through the days of planning and handling last minute details. The telepath found herself grateful for Pam's blunt touch with Dechlan and Twy. Most evenings Eric was tied up on the phone or Skyping with his Sheriffs or potential investors. He was punishing Jane by using her as his combination personal messenger-surrogate day person. As Sookie found herself on the sidelines, watching the hours and energy Eric was putting into making their business plans, Sookie gained a different perspective on what he must have been doing those days and weeks she didn't see him in the Before time, the time following the Vegas takeover. She remembered harboring a sneaking suspicion that the reason he was staying away had more to do with screwing and playing, too wrapped up in enjoyment to spend much thought on her. Now, watching how he applied himself, the intense focus he brought to bear on their challenges, Sookie realized how she had short-changed him. Watching his focus and drive strengthened her own resolve to commit herself just as fully to the business of the kingdom and to their lives.

By way of doing her part, there were many evenings Sookie found herself delaying meals or working even though she was short on sleep and bone tired. Sookie could handle some of the tasks that could only be done during daylight hours, and so she resolved to see them all done. When evening arrived on these days, Sookie was grateful for the low-key, humorous company of Max and Pam.

It became clear that Pam and Max had formed a kind of shorthand that they used in their conversations. They knew each other so well after their years of building Fangtasia together that they could finish each other's sentences, and it was an understanding that provided them endless hours of entertainment. Being a spectator to the Pam and Max show was the balm Sookie needed to get through her own nervousness. The telepath had never hosted something this large or ornate, and she certainly had never hosted something that was so uniquely vampire. A Coronation was different than a Summit. There were rituals to be observed and as far as Sookie knew, no rule book to explain them.

Fortunately, Pam and Max had experienced one or two and with their perfect recall they helped navigate which rituals would be optional and which couldn't be set aside. Sookie learned about the ceremonial chalices that would be used to 'create the covenant' with the kingdom. Pam described a long-standing tradition that required the in-coming ruler to sleep in the ground the night before the ceremony, preferably with his mate. Sookie had come to terms with sleeping in the windowless rooms that were their chambers here in the palace, but the idea of being shut in a coffin with Eric was more than she could bear. Max let her know that there was a modernized version that was acceptable. A box of dirt would be placed under their bed and that could signify that the 'monarch knew his roots.' There were clothing rituals and washing rituals. At one point Pam turned to Sookie and said, "You don't mind that your dress will be destroyed, do you? I mean you are expected to have sex on the table in front of everyone to seal the deal."

"Eww!" Sookie expostulated, "That is not happening! Tell me that's not a thing!"

"Not required," Max interjected and winked even as Pam threw a pillow at him for spoiling her fun.

When Sookie sighed, Pam winked, "Doesn't matter. Nothing I haven't seen anyway!" and it was Sookie's turn to throw things.

In between the talking about the upcoming ceremony and the myriad arrangements for their guests, Sookie started to get the impression that Pam was busy with other plans, plans involving Thalia. At first the telepath thought nothing of it. There would be a strange phone call or Pam would excuse herself and not return for hours. By the third night Sookie was pretty sure that Max was in on whatever was going on and was purposefully running some form of interference for his partner. Sookie almost asked Pam as they sat together in Max's room one night, watching American Horror Story. They were waiting for Eric to come upstairs. Sookie watched her friends teasing and joking and she realized she wasn't really sure she wanted to know what was going on behind her back. If there was one thing Sookie had come to grips with, it was that she had only a limited number of hours in any one evening and she could spend those hours with Eric getting ready for the biggest night in their lives, or she could be poking into what had all the earmarks of trouble. '_If I need to know, Eric will tell me_,' she decided, and kept her eye on what needed doing.

It was just days before everyone was due to arrive when she received the call from Mr. Cataliades giving her the news she had been awaiting, the date her divorce would become final. She hung up the phone from that call and sat, numb, not sure what to do or say next. Eric had come upstairs shortly afterwards, concerned about the emotions he was feeling through their bond. When she told him, he had grinned and neither of them made it back to their business. Pam had scolded and Max had tutted, but, in truth, there were few things that were undone.

And then it was here, the night before the Coronation. Eric zipped up the back of her gown and rested his hands on her hips. It was a quiet gesture that he followed with a kiss on her shoulder. Sookie placed her hands over his and turned her head to kiss his cheek. "I love you, Eric," she whispered into his ear. He lingered behind her, not moving. "What? What is it?" she asked. The feelings he was sending her were odd.

She could feel him smile, "Nothing, Lover. It is just that this is a perfect moment. I will remember this, how you look, how I feel, for the rest of my existence." Sookie sank back into him and the Viking's hands slid around her until his arms wrapped nearly double. Sookie closed her eyes and luxuriated in the feeling of contentment and bliss that she only found in Eric Northman's arms.

"There is one thing that could improve your dress, though," he growled low and sexy from behind her. When she made a questioning sound, Eric freed his arms and carefully stepped away. He walked to the other side of the room and returned with the box that held Sophie-Anne's jewels. "I wish to see these on you," Eric told her. He fastened the heavy ruby necklace around her neck and handed her the earrings. When they were in place, he took one wrist and then the other, fastening the bracelets that had been Peter Threadgill's bridal gift to Louisiana. Eric stepped back and turned her so Sookie could see her own reflection in the tall mirror. Eric's dark suit seemed to frame her on all sides. The crème of her dress had just a hint of pink and there was something about the reflection from the rubies on the fabric that made her bodice look like a blush. "It is like the flow of your blood, Beloved, a shimmer just below the surface," and Eric kissed the top of her head.

Guests were downstairs now. Sookie knew Devrah had been busy marshalling the staff, both permanent and temporary in catering to the needs of those staying with them both here in the palace and those staying at other places throughout the City. There would be a special after hours event at one of the bars in town tonight and another taking place tomorrow night. Sookie knew of Russell Edgington and Bartlett Crowe's love of jazz and she hoped this would give their friends, as well as the other visiting royalty and retinues, a gift in return for their support. The ballroom downstairs was decorated in golds, silvers, and crystal. The theme was light. They wanted to suggest the bright light of sun and the soft light of moon combined. There would be music but there was no further entertainment planned. The real party would be tomorrow at the official coronation.

Sookie and Eric had received word that Bubba would not be coming. Sookie never expected her friend to sing for them and she would never have asked, but his not sharing this moment was a loss they both felt. The tall, damaged vampire had become a friend to them and Sookie always felt better for talking with him.

Sookie thought about the hours after Eric had first risen this evening. They had fulfilled their media obligations by sitting in the crème office with a nationally-recognized female interviewer and her camera crew. They had talked about the changes in their lives that Eric's being crowned King would mean, ('Not as many as you might think, it really is an honorary title') and the accommodations necessary to make a day/night relationship work, ('It makes the hours we have together so much more precious'). The cameras had zeroed in on Sookie's ring and asked if a wedding was in their future. Eric had kissed Sookie's hand and hinted that his beautiful girl wasn't ready to make a commitment just yet, but that he was eagerly waiting for the moment she was. Hand in hand they had walked with the interviewer through the first level of the palace. Devrah had been introduced and she told an abbreviated version of her story that included her pride in serving three monarchs during her time on staff, including Eric Northman. They ended the interview by sitting in the enclosed garden. Sookie told the story of Sophie-Ann building the garden to remind her of light and sunshine and how tragically she'd died, sticking to the version of her death that had been given the papers, the story blaming her death on Sino-AIDS. Sookie pitched the palace tour venture that would be starting the following month and that reservations were already being taken through the palace website.

As the camera crew was breaking down, Twy had let them know she was happy with what she had seen of the film so far, and then had left Sonder with both Sookie and Eric while she wrapped up with the interviewer. Sookie noticed that Sonder was looking more confident and the telepath was happy that the assistant seemed to be settling into what must have been an uncomfortable and demanding position.

As soon as they got the green light from Twy releasing them, Eric and Sookie had headed back upstairs to change for the evening. Eric had half-heartedly suggested another shower, but Sookie let him off the hook, "Don't think I'm going to get set up for another Pam intervention," she said. "Once was more than enough." Sookie could tell Eric was nervous and was teasing her to cover it up. Together they dressed, each careful with the other and Sookie made an effort to touch him often, pushing calm through their bond. When he started to struggle with the cufflinks he usually managed with so little effort, she captured his hands and adjusted them herself. She found his tie, he suggested her shoes, each small action helping the other, until now, as they stood together looking in the mirror. '_We are perfect together_,' Sookie thought, a smile playing across her lips, '_and as blessed as we ever need to be, just us two_.'

Eric broke Sookie out of her thoughts by offering her his arm, "Are you ready, my Fairy Princess?" he asked, his eyebrow raised. Sookie smiled jauntily and linked her arm through his and together, they headed for the door and their guests downstairs.

When they got into the elevator, Saul smiled broadly, eyes crinkling, "Why, Miss Sookie, you look just beautiful."

"Careful, Were," Eric growled playfully, "She's Mine!"

Sookie leaned over and kissed Saul's cheek, "Thank you, Saul," she breathed, and then Sookie retreated back into her vampire's embrace. She knew Eric could feel how joyous she was.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty," Saul bowed as he opened the door to the car and the couple stepped forward. Charles and James were awaiting them in the hallway.

Thalia was waiting as well, and inclined her head, "North Man."

"Greetings, Thalia, I hope your rest was peaceful," Eric acknowledged.

"You say the oddest things," she growled in return and turned to precede them to the meeting room. The music was already playing and Sookie squeezed Eric's arm again.

Sookie had been looking away when she almost bumped into the dark vampire. Thalia abruptly stopped and Sookie could see Nabila was standing in the corridor. "Your Majesty," the Carolinas Queen inclined her head. "Ms. Stackhouse," she added with no head bow at all. Nabila gave Thalia a glacial stare, which the shorter vampire held for a tense moment, then stepped aside. This allowed Nabila to advance so she could face the couple without Thalia acting as a barrier. "If I might have a moment of your time," and the Queen looked meaningfully at the open door of the crème office.

Eric looked at the Queen and then said, without looking down at Sookie, "Perhaps it would be best." Now he did glance at Sookie who found herself watching him carefully, "Beloved, Thalia will walk you in…"

"I would prefer to speak with both of you," Nabila interrupted, "If you wouldn't mind."

Eric's eyes narrowed. Sookie squeezed his hand and when his head turned to her, she nodded. Eric pulled her in the direction of the office. He stepped back allowing both women to precede him, then shook his head quickly at Thalia's questioning look. Once in the office, Eric closed the door. Nabila seated herself in one chair and Sookie perched on the sofa. Eric positioned himself to stand behind Sookie, "How can we help you?" he asked.

The Queen smiled thinly, "Yes, you do make a striking couple. I would hate to see anything unfortunate happen to either one of you." Eric hissed and Nabila gave him a withering stare, "Don't sugar coat it for her! You are not doing her any favors." The Queen turned to Sookie and addressed her remarks directly to the telepath, "If he hasn't told you already, you should know that the financial problems facing this kingdom are serious. Vampires can be many things, some noble, some hard. We reward strength, and we destroy what is weak. A kingdom without money is weak." The Queen sighed, "You will have your glittering Coronation and many will congratulate you, but know that if promises are not kept, the next time you see these smiling faces it could be for your takeover." Sookie's eyes widened. She could sense nothing from Eric but resignation and that frightened her more than the words the Queen said. The telepath couldn't imagine Russell, Bartlett, or Maude showing up with stakes in hand and a posse of assassin vampires at their back, but she was not so sure about Isaiah, and even Stan gave her pause.

The Queen continued, "I have offered your consort an honorable arrangement. He would have to marry me by vampire tradition. It is a pledging, it would mean nothing to you." Sookie swallowed hard and Eric placed a hand on her shoulder and pressed down. "If you wish to marry according to some other custom, I won't protest. There will be a contract, but I would be willing to reduce the traditional hundred years to fifty. It will signal to vampires that this is more of a business deal than an emotional attachment, but I think that would suit us best, don't you, Sookie?" Sookie could hear a buzzing in her ears and she was starting to feel light-headed. She dug deep, crossed her ankles and sat up a little straighter. The Queen looked at her quizzically, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Sookie said and felt absurdly proud of how strong and sure her voice sounded.

"I have considerable funds at my disposal. The night of the pledging, the funds will be made available to the kingdom and the energy proposal Eric has promised will be able to move forward." She turned to the Viking, "You will also be able to reduce the tariffs at the New Orleans port, fulfilling the promises you made Amun Clan." Nabila picked at a piece of imaginary lint on her lap and then smoothed the fabric of her dress before looking at Sookie again, "In short, your position will be strong and you will be out of danger."

"And what do you get?" Sookie asked.

"His guarantee," and Nabila jerked her chin towards Eric, "that if I'm attacked he will come with all his resources and defend me and mine. He has a fearsome reputation and he has two renowned fighters in his retinue. Many would join such a battle just to be able to say they fought alongside The Viking, Thalia, and Pam Ravenscroft. It could be that just having the contract in place will be enough to divert anyone with ill intent from moving in my direction."

"What else?" Sookie wasn't sure she really wanted to know, but she realized she had changed. She knew that even if it was hard to hear, it was best to have all the information before making decisions.

The Queen was watching Sookie closely, "I will expect an annual conjugal visit starting with the night of the pledging. I assume he's explained the purpose of such a joining is more détente than any real affection. You are, of course, welcome to join us," and Nabila smiled pleasantly.

Sookie swallowed again and wasn't sure she was keeping the growing misery from her face as well as she would have hoped, "And what else?"

"Trifles, really," Nabila replied, her voice as cool and calm as if she was talking about the price of tea or the weather, "I am the Moshup Clan Chief. I would expect you both to attend Moshup Summits. He'll need to stand beside me for official ceremonies. I would be invited to any official functions here. I do have my pride and I will require that respect be shown for my title. We are not so different, you and I, Miss Stackhouse. We might even come to like each other," and Nabila sat back and smiled.

"While I believe I speak for both of us in saying we appreciate your generous offer, it is possible we will be able to secure the funding you mention elsewhere," Eric's tone coming from behind Sookie sounded reasonable and he even managed a hint of bored condescension, like he was speaking with a balky child.

Nabila's face turned hard as she looked at Eric, "This is really your fault. You could have spared her this humiliation by accepting my offer earlier. We could have been discussing terms instead of my having to spell out the consequences for her." Nabila turned back to Sookie, "Stan has already offered terms that would allow the financial enterprise to move forward, but they are almost criminal. If Eric accepts the Texas offer it will make him appear even weaker than he looks now. It would be almost a guarantee that he would be killed or at the very least attacked in the near future. It is probable that there would be casualties among his retinue. Stan might consider doing the honors himself. That would leave you unprotected, Sookie, and you are, in and of yourself, a commodity now. The Ancient Pythoness put a target on your back with her little speech in San Antonio, and your consort knows that there are those among us who are speculating what would be possible if they had Niall Brigant's backing by attaching themselves to his… what is it? Granddaughter?"

Nabila continued in a way that sounded sympathetic, but was so very hard, "I can promise you that no bank will consider making you a loan, Northman. You see, I have my worries as well, and while you can be angry with me, I have closed that door to you. You should see that I also view myself as having few choices."

"But a marriage…" The words escaped Sookie's lips before she even knew. Behind her Eric pressed harder on her shoulder.

"It is how things are done, Sookie," Nabila told her. "Contracts are important between us, but marriage contracts are sacred. There is only one penalty for breaking the terms, and that is death. All vampires, all supernaturals for that matter, honor a marriage contract. We are talking about my life. Why would you think I would settle for anything less?"

"You have said your piece," Eric said, "But now is not the time to make this decision. We have guests waiting," and Sookie felt his sympathy and regret as he said, "Sookie? We should go."

"I will allow you one week, Sookie," Nabila said, "And then I will make your financial circumstances public." Sookie knew what it meant and Nabila confirmed it, "It wouldn't give me any pleasure, Eric, but I'm in enough trouble myself that I am willing to call open season on you to get the protection I need." The Carolinas Queen turned back to Sookie, "Think about it, Sookie. Do you love him enough to make sure he'll be safe? That's what I'm offering you, a way you can continue together."

Eric took Sookie's hand and held it tightly as he steered her out of the office. When they were in the hall he ignored Thalia's interested look, pulled the telepath into the enclosed garde, and closed the door behind them. They walked to the bench near the fountain and Sookie found herself more collapsing than sitting. Eric kneeled on the brick pavers, ignoring what it would do to his pants. He looked directly into Sookie's eyes and said, "Ask me anything you wish."

"Is she right?" It tumbled from Sookie's lips.

Eric stared at her, "It is one of many possibilities," he said evenly.

Sookie could see he was dodging. Her lip curled and she could feel her frustration rising, "Okay, Eric, if we're going to play that game! If all the possibilities are one hundred percent, would you say that Nabila's version is over fifty percent?"

Eric's eyes never left hers, "Yes."

Sookie bit her lip, "Over sixty percent?"

"Without money? Yes."

Sookie swallowed, "Guess it's a good thing we decided not to have children then. It would have been a silly waste of effort."

Eric's eyes widened, "You do want them, don't you, Lover? You are telling me you are content as we are, but you are not!"

"Don't even start arguing about this, Eric!" Sookie snapped, "What difference does it make? You could be killed…"

"It won't happen," he said with complete certainty, and his mouth tilted in a lopsided smile. "Let me tell you what will happen," and he took her hand in his and stroked the back with his thumb. "It will look hopeless. We will wonder how it could ever turn our way, and then it will. It will be as if we were handed a miracle."

"I hope you're right," Sookie tried to smile but she knew she looked pathetic as she met his eyes, "but if that's not what happens, and a takeover comes, you have to promise me something."

"No," Eric said, "I will not promise you that," and he stood and offered her his hand. "Now let us go to our guests, and Sookie? I want you to believe that all will be well. You are part Fae, my Lover. Call that luck to us, and I will do the same." She didn't know why, but for some reason, Sookie was comforted.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It is impressive," Bartlett was saying. The snifter of blood in his hand was perfectly warmed. Tonight was supposed to be media-free but at the last moment Twy had inserted a photographer. He was circulating among them and to make sure nothing was recorded that might prove embarrassing, the donors from the Registry had been taken downstairs and their blood was being collected and kept warm, sorted by blood type. Servers kept an eye on assigned guests and fetched refreshments as needed.

Bartlett waved his hand, gesturing at the lighting that shone artfully through the combination of solid and loosely woven hanging cloth. The room was awash in light and shadows. "Almost like walking through a forest under a full moon," he mused.

"Perhaps a little heavy on the fairy allusion?" Stan sniffed. "Not like we aren't all aware by now."

Maude poked the Texas monarch, "I think it's just delightful. What's wrong, Stan? Not enough high tech to satisfy? Maybe you thought they should have the light synchronized to your whining." The Queen stopped laughing when Nabila walked into the room. "She doesn't look too happy," Minnesota observed.

"I'd say not," Russell confirmed. Bartlett shot Russell a sharp look and started to open his mouth, but Russell shook his head and then turned his eyes in a deliberate way to the others around them.

"He should take the offer," Isaiah smirked. "Sure it can't sit easy, having to be the one selling himself to the highest bidder this time, but not like he has many choices."

Nabila glanced their way and then changed directions to talk with one of Eric's Sheriffs. "Is that the Frenchman?" Rasul asked. "I've heard of him."

"I've heard he came through New York," Maude said flatly. At her words, the heads of the assembled Kings all swiveled to stare in Nabila's direction. Sensing their interest, Nabila turned. She said something to her companion who smiled and made a graceful, flamboyant bow.

"Northman seems to trust him," Russell shrugged.

"I think we've established that Northman is in trouble," Isaiah replied. There was something in the way he was standing, a smile playing on his lips that had Maude's eyes narrowing.

"Well, I don't think I'd count the Viking out just yet," Maude said a little too broadly. "There's a reason his reputation for luck exists. Now with his Fae connections, anything's possible."

"Perish the thought," Stan snarked, "I'd like to think I have a chance of tempting him with my offer."

Bartlett turned to Stan, his expression angry, "That wasn't an offer and you know it. You might consider that something like this could permanently damage the relationship between you. What will you do when Northman pulls this off?"

Stan sipped from his blood, "Congratulate him!" he shrugged. "Northman would play the same kind of hard ball if the positions were reversed."

"I think you are mistaken," Rasul said steadily. "I have known Eric Northman for many years. We met when I was nothing but a lowly guard in this very Court. He could have treated me like I was nothing, and he would have been justified, but he didn't. He spent time with us, joked with us. He has a way of building loyalty with those around him. I willingly placed myself in danger just because he asked it of me," He looked directly at Stan, not exactly challenging, but close, "and I would again."

The tension suddenly seemed heavy in the air and with a deliberate gesture; Bartlett turned to Isaiah and said, "I heard that Sandy and Rafe sent their regrets."

Isaiah nodded, "It would appear they decided to spend some time with Gus in Wyoming. Not sure how that friendship formed, but it seems to be good for both of them."

Stan nodded, "It does look like an arrangement that will strengthen our Clan."

Bartlett smiled in a way that looked a little too pleased when he said, "Of course it will!" When Stan turned as if to ask what the Clan Chief was hinting, Bartlett said, "I wonder what the Ancient Pythoness is playing at? I had expected her to make some kind of proclamation about what's happening in Moshup."

Isaiah nodded, "I've found another couple of the misbegotten coming across my borders. Can't quite figure out what they're up to, but they aren't interested in putting down roots."

Maude nodded, "It's unsettling. I had thought it was just happening across the northern part of the territory, but Pam Ravenscroft informed me they have picked up at least two here as well. I think we all know that this incursion is what's behind Nabila's wrangling. She's running scared." Maude could tell from Nabila's sharp look that the Carolinas Queen had overheard her remark. Maude raised her snifter and saluted Nabila in a motion that said 'bitch' as eloquently as saying the words. Behind her, Isaiah chuckled.

"You never did need to say words to cut deep, woman!" he laughed, "But why don't you pull in your tomahawk? It's supposed to be a party!"

There was a movement by the door and Eric Northman walked in, his head held high, the light picking up the gold in his hair. Beside him walked Sookie Stackhouse. She didn't look short tonight. "Looks like she found her steel," Isaiah said out loud. When Maude looked his way he added, "Reminds me of you, Maudie."

Rasul stepped away from the monarchs to meet the couple halfway. Sookie's face beamed in smiles, "Rasul!" she greeted him and he surprised her by extending his hand. When she placed her hand in his, he pulled her toward him so he could kiss the back of her hand in a courtly gesture.

Once he had straightened, he turned to Eric, "Your Majesty!" he greeted the Viking.

"Your Grace!" Eric smirked back. Maude and the rest of the monarchs were drifting in their direction. Pam walked through the door followed by several Sheriffs. Thomas, Jane, Indira, and Rubio all moved toward the far side of the room where the retinues of the other monarchs were conversing. Pam continued forward and right into Maude's embrace.

Pam smiled at Kentucky, "Good to see you, Isaiah. It has been many years." The tall, rangy man inclined his head but his eyes were elsewhere. Pam lifted her head to follow his gaze and found herself looking at Sookie. She started to say something but Maude pressed her arm and Minnesota's expression urged caution. Instead Pam turned to Bartlett, "I hope you are planning to step out with us later. There is a particularly wonderful quartet playing in the Quarter and I know how you both appreciate these things." Bartlett assured the Regent that he and Russell were looking forward to it and thanked her for her thoughtfulness. "Wasn't me, really," Pam glanced toward where Eric and the telepath stood, "It was all Sookie. She wanted to do something special for you."

Bartlett took Russell's hand in his, "That was so nice of her. We regard them as special to us, too." Pam had the impression that the grip that was being shared between the two Kings was not exactly loving and caring. Maude rolled her eyes and excused herself for a few minutes with her 'favorite girl." The Minnesota Queen drifted them toward the hallway, filling the minutes with news of her Court and their mutual acquaintances, kitchen experiments, new formulas, and marketing strategies. As they got closer to the door, Maude turned to her and said, "Would you mind showing me Sophie-Ann's garden? I never did see it."

When the two women were sure they were alone and relatively safe from being overheard, Maude turned to Pam, "I want you to know that if anything were to happen here, if there were to be hostilities, you have a place in Minnesota."

"What have you heard?" Pam hissed.

"Nothing imminent, but I wanted to say it. I find the best time to know about your lifelines is well before you need them. I believe the Northman will pull this off, but things could get dicey. If he were smart he'd take Nabila's money, but looks like he's going to try to hold out until there's no other choice. Did you see the look on her face? Could have made a barrel of cheese with the sour sitting there! Bet she wears your Sheriff out tonight."

Pam rolled her eyes, "I'm not sure what is happening there, but I did follow your advice. There are extra eyes on him at all times now."

Maude nodded, "I knew I didn't raise no dummy!"

"So, what's the deal with Bartlett and Russell?" Pam asked. "Are they fighting?"

"You think?" Maude laughed. "I thought Bart was going to take his hand off!" When Pam continued to look at her expectantly, Maude sat on the bench and then threw up her hands. "Of course it has to do with your Maker. Bart wants to give him money, loan him money… well, give him money to get the Viking out of his bind. Russell points out, and correctly, that it will become known. Those kinds of benefactors don't fall off trees. If Stan hadn't decided to be an asshole it might have worked, but since Stan has a personal stake in this now, he'll dig to find out who screwed his nasty deal, and then everyone knows that Eric is nothing more than a puppet to Mississippi." Pam hissed and Maude held up her hand, "I know that's not true! So do you, but on the surface? That's how things will look and you know what they say about perception!"

Pam looked away, "But if that were to happen, at least he wouldn't look like he has a target is on his back."

Maude shook her head, "How would he live like that? You know how we are! He would lose all credibility, and when he tried to assert himself as King? Who would take him seriously?"

Pam pursed her lips, "And it would be open season on poaching his assets." The blond vampire swung knowing eyes to her friend, "Like Isaiah. He would be after Sookie in a real way and that would get one or both of them killed." It would have taken a blind woman not to see the way Kentucky's eyes followed Sookie. Pam had heard the rumors and now she could see they were true.

"He's not subtle, but he is pragmatic," Minnesota proclaimed. "If Eric can get something together, Isaiah will back off and let it go. If Eric doesn't…" and Maude shrugged. As she looked around her, Pam could see that a thought had occurred to her, one that was causing her to smile, "You know what he whispered to me when she walked in tonight? He asked if I didn't think that sapphires would be a better choice for her coloring. You know what he was talking about?" It was clear Pam did not. "He was talking about my marriage jewels. He bought them for me as a bridal gift. When the marriage was over I handed them back to him all gift wrapped in an old shoe box. He was all kinds of pissed off at me, thought I was spitting on him." Maude chuckled, "Well, at the time I was pretty pleased to be done with him, so maybe he's right. Although… pissing on him might have been a better way to put it…" Pam laughed and Maude joined her. When they finished, Maude's look was less humorous, "He has decided he cares for her, maybe more than he wants to admit. Now, I'm not saying it's love because it takes two to tango that dance, but if he's talking bridal jewels he is serious about taking care of her. If things go down and you need someplace to tuck Sookie for her own safety, he may not be a bad option."

"Eric would kill me!" Pam said softly.

"Eric would be dead, sweetie," Maude took her hand. The women looked at each other for a long moment. It was Maude whose face broke first into a bright smile, "How did we get on this topic? It's supposed to be a great night and I'll say to you what I say to anyone, Eric Northman is the luckiest vampire I've ever known. Somehow this will all turn out okay, I just know it!" She stood up and shook folds from her skirt.

Pam looked up at her friend and her brow wrinkled, "That really is a hideous dress, Maude," she muttered.

"What, this old thing?" and Maude laughed, "I wore it just for you, Pammie!"

XXxxxxxxxxxxxx

From across the room, Thomas watched the monarchs. He saw his former King's actions, what he did, and what he failed at doing. "It's like being forced to stand aside and watch your life be written before you, knowing you are nothing but an actor in someone else's play." Thomas turned to see Jacob, one of Isaiah's Sheriffs. When Thomas turned to him, Jacob bowed, "It is good to see you, my friend. Are you tired of having taken that step down in the world?"

"I'm not sure how you see it as a demotion," Thomas bowed in return. "I am Sheriff now of my territory, and working on the King's behalf throughout the Kingdom."

"But not the King's second," and Jacob looked meaningfully at Thalia, who had moved to stand beside Eric Northman.

"No, not second, and not missing it," and Thomas found himself watching Isaiah again. The blood bond Kentucky had forced on him was faint now, but it didn't stop him from feeling the King's interest in Sookie Stackhouse.

Jacob followed his gaze. He sipped his blood before saying, "It does seem an unhealthy obsession. But you know Isaiah! If fate places her before him, he will seize the opportunity."

Thomas smiled in return, "I hope you have the right of it. I have seen them together, my King and his lady. They will not part easily, if at all. Kentucky would be well advised to reconcile himself."

"Are you involved in the spy hunt?" Jacob asked, changing the subject. When Thomas looked quizzical, the Kentucky sheriff provided details. "Your king's second, Thalia, has put out a request under the Regent's name for information on any spies we intercept with New York roots. Seems she is 'monitoring' the situation?" Thomas felt a wave of relief that this was not leading to Thierry. Jacob saw his face and interpreted it in another way. "What is going on with you? Are you really so far removed from the center of things that you didn't know? You were the King's right hand in Kentucky. If you feel slighted here…"

"You misunderstand," Thomas interrupted him." I am well suited for what I am doing. I have no intent to leave any time soon, if ever." Thomas held Jacob's eyes until he saw acceptance from his friend. As they started talking of the comings and goings of others of their mutual acquaintance in Kentucky, Thomas filed away this tidbit to share with Thierry later. If Thalia was this interested it was possible she might prove an asset in what Thierry had planned.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie was finding it harder to focus. She had thought to slip out early, but it was approaching one in the morning and the vampires just seemed to be getting started. Maybe it was the way Nabila kept watching her, or the way Isaiah seemed to make a point of keeping her glass filled, but she was just done. She knew Eric could feel her by the way he kept glancing her way. She knew she was getting quieter and quieter. She didn't realize that Mr. Cataliades was standing next to her until he grabbed her elbow, "Miss Stackhouse! You look quite wonderful!" he exclaimed and Sookie jumped almost out of her shoes.

Eric was beside her in an instant and Sookie realized that the room was suddenly very quiet. '_Of course they all want to listen in!_' Sookie thought sourly, but she pasted a broad smile on her face and greeted the attorney. "Desmond, I didn't expect to see you, but I'm awfully glad you're here!"

"I wouldn't miss this moment," the attorney said agreeably, "You have both looked forward to this for so long," and he inclined his head to Eric. He looked over his shoulder and Sookie got the distinct idea he was looking for someone.

Sookie and Eric both looked toward the same door and within a few moments, Jane and Diantha came walking through. Jane was wearing a small smile. She glanced toward them and then continued on to stand near Thomas, but Diantha came run-walking toward them, a box in her hands. "Howareyasogladtoseeya," she said in her funny, rushed way of speaking.

"I'm fine," Sookie took in the slight woman's geometric dress, all angles and jewel tones. "You look wonderful!" the telepath told her.

"Officialbusiness," the demon confirmed. "Shetoldmetocomehereandreportbacktomorrow."

"To the Ancient Pythoness?" Sookie asked.

"Youbetcha!" Diantha smiled. "Uncle?"

Mr. Cataliades took the box from his niece's hands, "This was delivered to me and I received express instructions that you were to be given this tonight and that you were to wear it tomorrow night." The attorney was beaming. If Sookie had been less tired she probably would have taken the box back to her room and opened it with Eric. Somewhere in the back of her head she could hear a manic voice chanting, "Beware of demons bearing gifts," and she had an irrational desire to laugh. So, instead of doing the smart thing, she tipped open the lid to uncover a small, silvery crown. It was clearly meant for a woman. The main arms were bent in curlicues and flowing arches and at key intersections there were teardrop gems that sparkled and winked. It looked like starlight caught in a circle, and beside her the attorney was saying, "A fit gift for the Princess Brigant."

Eric was pushing caution her way and Sookie was sure she was making a spectacle of herself, looking open-mouthed from the crown to the faces around her and back again.

From behind her she heard Pam say, "Well, that's going to be a problem. We'll have to change your dress. What you have will never match!"

"Pam," Sookie heard Eric growl, "I trust you will look after our guests," and the next thing she knew she was cradled in her vampire's arms and flying toward their rooms. Sookie found herself wondering what color really matched a crown, and then she laughed and laughed and laughed until she cried.


	33. Chapter 33 - Rolling Home

Chapter 33 – Rolling Home

**Author's Note**: Thank you to my readers. Your support for this story has been a gift. I appreciate your sharing this with me. Your attention is most appreciated. Thank you to my wonderful, funny, smart and talented beta readers, Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy. You are my compass and the wind in my sails.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Nautical Note**: 'Rollers' are regular, low waves. When you are traveling with them it can seem that the motion of the sea is racing and sometimes beating the wind that carries you forward.

Thierry trailed his fingers down the Carolinas Queen's arm and when he reached her hand, he brought his own around to take hold. "I think you've been trumped," he whispered in her ear.

Nabila watched the Ancient Pythoness' handmaiden and her uncle, considering options. It took only moments for her to make her decision. "So it would appear," she replied flatly. Nabila carefully shaped her expression into one of good humor and slight superiority, the look that had served her so well for so many years and stepped away from the Sheriff, pulling her hand free in the process.

As the Queen approached her fellow monarchs, it was Bartlett who sought to smooth feathers, "You do look wonderful, darling," he purred. "Your dress is amazing, and all the more so because of how only you can wear it."

Nabila smiled with warmth and returned, "Thank you, Bartlett, you and your consort King set such high standards, I am always thrilled when I can approach anywhere near your style." Nabila saw Isaiah's eyes narrow, but she ignored him. Kentucky was a Philistine, more comfortable in a shack with a dirt floor than among the civilized. Any fool could see that even if Northman were to agree to her terms it could damage her standing with her fellows. Best to start damage control now. "Rasul," she inclined her head gracefully, "and Maude. A pleasure to see you both."

"What do you make of that crown?" Maude didn't pull any punches, and Nabila hadn't expected she would.

"It was a surprise, of course, but I have always had the utmost respect for both of them. In fact, I left the decision of a marriage to Sookie. It was what I would have done for a sister Queen," Nabila looked directly at Diantha who was watching her right back, all round, open eyes and a mouth slightly agape showing sharply pointed teeth. "Still, a crown? I wonder if the Ancient Pythoness is sending us all a message?" The Queen knew she had shifted the attention from herself to Diantha. "Would I be right?" and she paired her polite smile with a shift back to her heels, demonstrating effectively to every vampire her wish to avoid physical conflict.

"I expect you're right," Mr. Cataliades said smoothly from his position slightly behind his niece. "Of course, it comes down to who will choose to listen." The attorney swung his head to look at Stan and he allowed his eyes to narrow. The move was effective as the focus of the entire group now placed the Texas monarch in their spotlight.

The Texas monarch's smile was less gracious. He pretended he hadn't noticed Mr. Cataliades' hostility and instead turned to Mississippi. "Well, Russell, you always said she was something special. Wonder if Sookie Stackhouse isn't the real prize in this kingdom after all?"

Rather than reduce the tension, Stan's words ratcheted up the suspicion and sense of deteriorating amity between them. Russell could see Isaiah had lost any semblance of humor and was now leaning forward, his hands hooking slightly. The Mississippi king purposely broadened his accent, making sure his next words were lighthearted, "I don't know, Stan. You know how cryptic the old girl can be. Maybe she's telling us just the opposite, that Miss Stackhouse is meant to rule us all." He laughed at his own jest, allowing them all to acknowledge the foolishness of the idea.

"I gave up trying to second guess her a long time ago. She does what she does and it always makes sense somewhere down the road," Maude shrugged.

Maxwell Lee chose that moment to approach them and he bowed. "I was wondering if I might interest you in some music. There is a lovely club within a few blocks of here that is open specifically for your enjoyment. We have cordoned off the area. You and your retinues are welcome to stay until dawn draws you to your rest, compliments of the Kingdom of Louisiana, the Pack, and the vampires of Area 1."

No one sighed, but the excuse to change venues and restore harmony was palpable. The monarchs signaled retinue while Dechlan and his staff texted to have the cars lined up for those who would choose to ride. Most chose to walk the night streets, relying on the Were guards, their own numbers, and notoriety to enhance the adventure and fun that only New Orleans could provide.

Maude, Rasul, and Isaiah had decided to walk together and they were just in the hallway when the Queen's emergency phone rang. There were only two people who had this number. One of those people was here with her and the Queen could see her in the corridor. The other was Deirdre, her assistant/day-person.

Her second was watching her closely as Maude answered the phone. "Your Majesty," Deirdre's voice was strained and harsh as if she'd been weeping. "A great calamity for us all." Those around Maude stilled and there were hissed whispers as the message to listen was passed.

"What is it, Deirdre?" Maude asked, the corridor silent around her in spite of all the beings crowded together.

"I received a call from Connecticut, Majesty, from Barbara." The next hiss came from Maude's throat. Barbara was the housekeeper of Sanctum. Every supernatural knew of the place, it was sacred to them all. Sanctum offered sanctuary and healing to those who had been grievously injured by the world in which they lived. The Lady chose those who would receive its grace and they were always those who had been badly used and deserved better. Its neutrality was inviolate. All monarchs included within their contracts and blood oaths the protection of Sanctum. It was not possible that the words 'Sanctum' and 'calamity' should be paired.

"Tell me," Maude hissed.

Deirdre hiccupped, and then seemed to take a deep breath, steadying herself."Barbara called to tell you that the Lady of Sanctum is no more…" and Maude could hear her assistant's voice choking.

The corridor around Maude erupted with the sounds of hissing and cries of dismay. It was unthinkable that someone would touch its keeper, much less assassinate her. It was known there were wards surrounding the property and the house. It was generally accepted that the Lady herself was protected by powerful spells. If the Lady had been killed, it meant a power far greater than anything they had ever faced before was now loose in the world.

Maude felt the sharp pain of grief beginning within her chest. Lydia had been more to her than a place of refuge. Lydia had been her friend. Maude threw back her head and managed to control the grief that threatened tears. She flung up her hand in a signal to those around her, but Isaiah didn't wait for his fellows to notice. "Silence!" he yelled and the corridor again fell to a deadly silence.

Bartlett had walked over to Maude and laid a hand on her shoulder. When he could see that the Queen was struggling to form the questions that needed to be asked, he took the phone from her nerveless hand and said what they were all thinking, "Deirdre, this is Bart. You know there will be no hiding for her killer. Do they know who was responsible?"

Deirdre had met Bartlett Crowe in Minnesota many times, so she showed no surprise. If anything, hearing the Indiana monarch's voice seemed to settle her. "There was no killer, Majesty," Deirdre replied. "It would appear that the Lady Lydia took her own life," and then the housekeeper's control broke and she was sobbing on the other end of the line. Bartlett disconnected and handed the phone back to Maude.

"I'm so sorry, honey," Isaiah placed his hand on Maude's shoulder, but hesitated to offer more.

Maude stood, stunned for a moment more before she pulled herself up, turned back to the phone, and dialed the next number. It answered on the third ring.

"Barbara?" the Minnesota Queen confirmed.

"Maude! I can't believe it!" Barbara sounded thin and hollow.

"When did this happen?" Maude asked her.

"This morning," Barbara said dully, "At sunrise…" and the woman's voice hitched.

"I'm coming," Maude told her. "I have a Coronation to take care of tomorrow night and I'll be on the next plane. Is there anything you need right now?"

Barbara took a moment, "Let me know when you will arrive. I will have someone meet you at the airport. She knew you would come. There are envelopes here for you, instructions…" and she trailed off again.

"I will, Barbara. I will let you know the minute my reservations are confirmed," and Maude was signaling her second to start making calls. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Barbara sighed. "Sookie Stackhouse. Do you have a way to get in touch with her?"

Maude's eyes went round and she looked directly at Bartlett, not bothering to hide her surprise, "Yes, she's here with me now. Why?"

"You need to bring her with you. Lydia left me a list. Sookie Stackhouse coming here is on the list. Why would she do it?" and Barbara was crying. Maude wanted to comfort her, but the Queen realized the tears she had controlled before were now flowing freely, red streaks appearing on her dress as they fell from her cheeks. She felt another hand on her arm and turned to see Pam. "I'll be there soon," the Queen choked. She disconnected the phone and Pam did what Kentucky had been afraid to do, she put her arm around the Monarch and steered her back down the corridor and toward the elevator. The Queen's second detached herself from the crowd to follow.

As the three women stood in the elevator, Pam kissed her friend and mentor's shorter head. "You know, don't you?"

Maude nodded gravely, "Of course I do," her voice small and defeated, "She lost her Robert."

XXxxxxxxxx

When Sookie woke up she felt like something was… well, not exactly wrong, but not exactly right. Eric had held her last night, letting her cry out her anxiety until exhaustion had taken over. He had carried her to their bed and stripped the clothes from her as he would a child, gently smoothing her hair and rumpled nerves back into place. He could have left her to head back to their guests, but he hadn't. He had stripped off his own clothes and crawled under the covers. He drew her back against him, back to chest, and spooned around her. He hummed a tune she recognized from their days in Jackson, one large hand stroking her head, and her eyes drooped as she fell into the surprising warmth she felt from his touch.

He was still here, draped around her. There were no sounds, no talking from outside the door. The bedside clock told her it was mid-afternoon. '_Coronation day!_' a loud voice in her head reminded her. Sookie slid from the bed, heading toward the bathroom to take care of human needs, and to take a shower before going to the roof for some sunshine. '_No_,' she thought. '_That's not it. It's not the Coronation. There is something else bothering me_.'

Once she was toweled and dressed, she looked around the room. Sometimes Eric left her messages if there was something she needed to know or something he wanted to say to her, but there was nothing. Her uneasy feeling was such that she even looked under the bed just to make sure nothing had fallen from view. There was something under the bed and Sookie pulled it out. It was a wooden box of dirt and she remembered. "How romantic," she grumbled.

As she straightened and walked toward the door, she stopped for a minute to kiss Eric's cheek. "Tonight is all for you," she told him, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She smoothed her fingers over the place she had kissed, wiping away, or it could have been wiping in, any remnants of moisture from her lips. Her heart tightened just a moment, reminding her in no uncertain terms that being with him was now and forever her 'happy place.' "See you in a couple hours," she assured both him and herself and then she walked through to the sitting area.

Sookie picked up her phone from the table and texted Devrah that she was up and heading to the roof. It wasn't unusual for her to leave her phone out here. It kept her from being interrupted as she rested. Eric had his on complete silence, but Sookie always worried that something would happen with Jason or his family and she would miss the call, so she left it on vibrate. Eric had watched her restlessly checking her screen every time it buzzed or dinged throughout several nights in a row, waking and then falling back into fitful sleep, her mood becoming increasingly erratic, and he had talked with her about it. Although he made his case carefully, Sookie was tired and irritable and she told him to mind his own business. He then made the mistake of telling her she was being irrational in that superior way he sometimes took and Sookie had dug her heels in about the whole thing. She refused to take the phone off vibrate and let him know that he was not the boss of her and she would do as she pleased with her own things.

He had been grumpy and she had said her piece, but that night she started 'forgetting' the phone on the table in the sitting area. She figured Eric knew exactly what she was doing, but in a supreme moment of maturity had chosen not to call her on it. "You can be smart when you choose to be," Sookie said out loud, looking at the bedroom door. She scrolled through some emails, and then noticed there was a text message. It was from Maude telling her she needed to speak with Mr. Cataliades when she woke up. Sookie drew a quick breath, found the lawyer's contact information, and texted him. She received a response almost immediately and he agreed to join her for her brunch on the roof.

Sookie was just a step from the door to the hallway when she glanced toward the room that was their retreat. They had had almost no time to spend there in the past weeks. Between Eric's nonstop meetings and her time spent with Pam, Max, and Devrah they were lucky if they saw each other for an hour each night before Sookie was drooping. At least she was there in his arms most evenings when he rose, but even that time was short. There was simply too much to do and not enough hours to do it. But now, there was another attraction in the room and Sookie purposely turned and pushed through the door. Everything was much as they'd last left it. Gran's afghan hung across the back of the chaise. There were rugs and pillows and books strewn about the floor in front of the fireplace. Sookie could tell that someone had been dusting, but whoever it was had taken some great care not to disturb the sense that she and Eric had just stepped out and would return soon.

The one new thing was the box sitting on the foot of the chaise. The wood shone, glossy like burnished gold in the lighting and when she lifted it, she noticed the carving in the top of the box that looked like a peach or a pomegranate. The wood felt warm to her fingers, as if it was some living thing. She tipped the lid back on its hinges revealing an interior lined with purple fabric and there, shining all on its own, was the crown. It was too small for a tiara and Sookie imagined it would need to be pinned to her head if she meant to wear it.

Sookie found that her fingers were drawn to it and she glanced to find the long mirror that leaned against the wall. With a small, determined nod Sookie picked up the crown and walked to the mirror. She placed it on her head and watched as it glowed stronger and then more softly. She lowered her fingers and realized she didn't need to secure it. It was as if the crown had become a part of her, its ethereal glow now reflected by her own person. Sookie reached up and the crown lifted easily away, but her own glow remained, faint in the light of the room. She thought about Eric's reaction to her when she used her magic and wondered if wearing this crown was going to trigger the same reaction, but this time in a room full of vampires. She decided she would test it out when he rose and she replaced the jewel in its box and headed to the rooftop.

Shari was her guard at the door today. Sookie hadn't seen a great deal of the Were lately since she'd been on vacation and visiting with her family in Shreveport. "Mistress," she greeted and bowed as Sookie entered the hallway.

"Nice to have you back," Sookie smiled. As they headed to the stairway they could see Meg just ahead of them carrying up the breakfast tray. Sookie settled down at the table and had just started to nibble her melon when Mr. Cataliades exited the stairs and stepped into the light.

The attorney sat down across from her and accepted the cup of coffee she offered. He smiled, but there was something in how he was looking at her and Sookie knew that the uneasiness she had felt earlier was the something that the demon sitting across from her was going to be able to explain. "What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing that won't wait," he responded, "Finish your meal. It is going to be a long day and a longer night," and he sat back, crossing his hands over his rounded stomach. Sookie was going to press him for more information, but he turned his head up towards the bright sunshine, closed his eyes, and seemed to go into some kind of restive state. Sookie had never seen him do something like this before, but instead of it making her more nervous, it seemed to calm her down. After all, if the thing he needed to tell her was so very horrible, he would have said it straight out, so whatever it was, it didn't represent immediate danger.

Sookie finished everything on the plate and was pouring her third cup of coffee when she looked up to see the attorney's eyes had fastened on her again. "All right, Desmond," she nodded. "Eric rises in just a couple hours and the beauty detail will be here sooner than that. You better tell me." Mr. Cataliades rose and walked around the table. He took the seat directly next to her and then held out his hand for hers. "Someone died," Sookie said out loud. Her breath caught, "Please tell me it wasn't Jason or Michele or the boys…" she whispered, panic starting to catch at her nerves.

"No, Sookie, it's no one in your immediate family. It was Lydia," and when Sookie's eyes went wide, he added, "The Lady of Sanctum."

"What?" It didn't seem real. Sookie had learned a great deal when she had stayed there about the wards and the protections that guarded Sanctum. She knew about the tradition and the blood bonds that insured that the retreat was a true sanctuary for supernaturals, regardless of their enemies. "She's dead?" When Mr. Cataliades nodded, the telepath asked, "How did it happen?"

"She was not killed," the attorney answered the question that was foremost in Sookie's mind; "she died by her own hand."

Sookie blinked and sat back. She could hear the words but they made no sense. This was a healer, her healer! Sookie had wanted to die and this was the person who had made her see that this life was worth fighting to hold on to. "That can't be right!" Sookie said and she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling chilled in spite of the sunlight. "They must have it wrong."

"There is no doubt. There were letters and instructions letting her housekeeper know where she could be found. There have already been trackers and it's been verified."

Sookie felt a great hole opening inside her and although she swallowed, it felt like the hole kept getting bigger and bigger, pressing against her. "Lydia," she said out loud.

"The Minnesota Queen was contacted last night after you retired. She has made arrangements to leave from here for Sanctum tomorrow during the day. The housekeeper at Sanctum, Barbara?" Sookie nodded and Mr. Cataliades squeezed Sookie's hand, "Barbara, yes. She asked Minnesota if she could bring you as well. The Lady specifically asked that you travel there."

The hole that was growing within her seemed to stop. It jabbed at Sookie with a sharp, pointy stick and tears started to slip from her eyes. "Come," Mr. Cataliades took her hand again, and then pulled her to the little loveseat that sat under the shade maker. He wrapped his arms around her and the hole within her burst, allowing her to feel such sadness that it almost felt like she was under water.

"I haven't called her," Sookie wept. "I haven't called her in weeks and weeks. I didn't keep in touch. I owe her everything and I just let her slip away." For his part the attorney held her, patting her back and letting her emotions spill from her. And then, abruptly, Sookie stopped. "Oh my God, I've got to go!" she told Desmond. She scrubbed the tears from her face and she ran for the stairs. She could feel that her grief had reached Eric. He was rising for her.

Sookie ran past Shari and then flew down the stairwell, taking the stairs two and three at a time. James was on the door for the King and he managed to swiftly open it when he saw her coming. Sookie was halfway to their chamber when that door opened and Eric staggered forward. "It's okay!" she told him, and she took his hand and pushed him back toward the room.

"You are injured?" he slurred.

"No, Eric. No, I got some upsetting news, that's all. I'm fine," and she walked past him and pulled him back to the bed. He collapsed across the mattress and Sookie crawled up on the bed curling into him, stroking his face. "Do not leave me," he mumbled.

Sookie stroked his lips with her fingers and then replaced them with her lips. "I never would," she assured him.

Sookie lay there in the dark wrapped around Eric. '_I owe this to you_,' she thought. '_I owe my happiness to you. I owe Eric to you. I might have ended up in Bon Temps or Jackson or somewhere else and never realized that he was my one._' She thought of her time in Sanctum, and how Lydia looked, wrapped in her shawl, the light playing on her white gray hair. She thought of the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed or how her head would turn to the side when she waited for Sookie to make some connection that would inform her about herself. Sookie remembered the sunlight in her room and way the fields looked blanketed under snow. She remembered the warmth of the kitchen and the laughter they had shared. '_Why?_' she asked herself, and she allowed her tears to slip from her eyes making the blanket under her cheek wet. She rested her forehead against Eric's unmoving chest and replayed every moment she could recall of the woman who had saved her.

XXxxxxxxxx

Sookie had ignored the knocking on the door. She didn't want to leave Eric, both for his sake and her own. '_It can wait_,' she thought.

When Eric did rise, it was earlier than usual and his first action was to raise his hand to her face, "Tell me, Lover. What happened?" Sookie told him what she knew. She told him that she would leave with Maude the next day for Connecticut, and then she kissed him warmly and firmly.

"It caught me by surprise, Eric. I won't lie to you and tell you it doesn't hurt. It does, but I can't think about it right now. There will be plenty of time for all the sadness soon. For now? The best thing I can do to honor everything she gave me is to live this life she helped me find. Tonight is about you, about us!" and she leaned forward and kissed him more forcefully, "We are living today and I know Lydia would be happy for us."

"Perhaps the better word would be 'existing'," Eric said with a wry smile that transformed into a question.

"It's every kind of living I ever want for the rest of my life!" she retorted, and then she leaned forward and bit his lip, drawing blood that she sucked into herself as she pulled him close.

Eric's hands were tearing her clothes from her as he growled, "You're sure?"

Sookie smiled. "Eric, we got dirt under the bed. Why don't you show me what that means?"

His hand traveled to rest between her legs, stroking her and when she parted her thighs, he pinched her clit. She reached for him, stroking him firmly, his cock becoming harder with each up twist of her wrist. He hissed when she ran her thumb over his head. "It signifies how we were made, arising from dirt. It is the moment of our creation, and we celebrate by fucking and drinking," and he shifted suddenly, bringing her under him, and entering her in a single surge. She gasped and he stopped, "Tell me," he demanded.

"You are mine!" Sookie told him and then gasped again as he withdrew just as swiftly, leaving his head just breaching her.

"Yes," he said solemnly, "I am yours," and he surged forward again. He turned them to their sides, lifting her knee over his hip so she was more open to him. He inserted one finger into her rosebud as he set a slow but persistent rhythm. "Can you reach around to put your finger in me?" he asked. She could just reach and she found herself timing her movements to his. He found an angle that allowed him to drag himself across her clit with each thrust and she could feel a new tension forming within her. Grief was pushed away by the sensations that were building within her. She could feel her pussy starting to tense, gripping him within her, holding him as her arm was holding him. She increased the tempo of her finger and vaguely felt him add a second. It stretched and burned, but any discomfort was negated by the tremors and pressure she was feeling as her orgasm approached, a glittering horizon just out of reach and then it was there. She opened her eyes to him, her mouth in a soundless scream as her completion took her by surprise. She clenched his cock so hard she thought she would squeeze him out of her and her ass was cumming too. Her breasts tingled, her nipples registering every time his chest rubbed against her. "Sookie!" her name sprang from him, a battle cry, a prayer, and she could feel every pulse as he filled her, cool streams of essence that were too soon seeping down her thigh. He gathered her into him, pumping slowly, her walls pulsing with each slide. "Sookie," he said more quietly, "I am yours," and he licked her neck twice before sliding his fangs into her.

When he stopped cramping around her, she removed her finger and used her other hand to hold his head in place against her neck, "And I am yours, Eric Northman," she whispered in return.

The knocking returned, loud and insistent. Even Sookie could hear the sound of high heels just on the other side of the door. "Pamela!" Eric roared, "You will wait!" lifting his head quickly from her neck. Sookie was sure she could hear angry mumbling from the Regent.

Eric carefully daubed his blood on her neck to heal his marks. Sookie thought of how fortunate they had been. "Time to get crowned," Sookie whispered against his skin and so their night began.

XXxxxx

Pam bullied and pushed the stylist until Sookie could hear that the woman was going to throw down her brush and leave. Sookie turned to Pam and said in her meanest voice, "If you say one more word, Pamela, I'll get out of this chair and kick your ass and you know that I can! She is doing her best! Just check your tone!"

Pam's eyes narrowed, "We are all horribly late because you were too busy…."

"So what?" Sookie fired back. "It's not like anyone is starting without us! There is plenty of blood to be had, the weather is amazing, and there is a band that will play until we walk through the doors. Just scale back your bitch train by half a second and let this poor woman get my hair pinned right so I don't look like trailer trash halfway through the night!"

Pam actually looked taken aback and it occurred to Sookie that she hadn't ever dressed her friend down. Sookie shot her an 'are we done?' look, and then she couldn't stop the smile from tickling at the edges of her lips. Pam arched an eyebrow in a move that was classic Eric, and then she was smiling as well. "Well, I guess you do have a point. Can't do a Coronation without a King."

Eric chose that moment to walk through the door. His black tuxedo was cut to perfection and his tie and shirtfront were starched and immaculate. The stylist took one look, her hand suspended above Sookie's head. Sookie could feel the woman's negative attitude toward vampires shift. Sookie's eyes narrowed and she said, perhaps a bit too sharply, "Are we almost done then?" and the stylist's eyes snapped back to her job and she moved quickly to finish.

Eric met Sookie's eyes in the mirror and continued making his way through the room and into their retreat. He returned a few minutes later, when the stylist was spraying the telepath's hair to keep the upswept French twist in place, small tendrils framing her face. "You look like the Princess you are, Älskade," Eric told her, his voice low. Pam pushed the stylist's things into her bag and walked the woman through the door.

"Too bad," Sookie told Pam once they had the room to themselves, "I love what she did and after tonight she has no intention of returning."

"What are you talking about? She just about tore her clothes off to get Eric's attention!" Eric turned to Pam, clearly skeptical, and Pam scolded him, "I can't believe how blind you've allowed yourself to become! You should at least notice!"

"I'm fine with him only having eyes for me, thank you very much!" Sookie said sharply. Eric smirked at her words and walked forward, the crown box and another in his hands.

Eric handed her the second box. It was made of a wood more red in tone than the crown box and was tied with a navy blue ribbon. Sookie looked up at him, her beautiful Viking, and he nodded to her. She pulled the ribbon and then opened the top revealing a double strand of pearls nestled in velvet. They weren't huge, but they weren't small either. "I wish you to wear these tonight," he said, his fingers tracing the line of her neck, and then running across her bare shoulder. "To wear pearls is to wear moonlight. As Sky Fae, the moonlight is as much yours as it is mine," He lifted the strands and lowered them in front of her, drawing the clasp around to the back of her neck. He was nimble and Sookie wondered how many other women's necks he had graced with jewels in his long existence. She knew he could sense her quick stab of jealousy and his eyes met hers in the mirror once more. He shook his head slightly, chiding her for her foolishness and then leaned down to kiss her shoulder. He smoothed both hands across her skin, resting them on her upper arms. "Jewels are like flowers, my Lover, they have meaning. Pearls attract luck and wealth. They represent wisdom through experience. They are perfect for you," and his eyes lingered on hers again.

"Eric," Sookie was almost afraid to say what she was thinking out loud, but it tumbled out anyway, "Can we afford it?"

His expression never changed, but she could feel something… regret, or maybe sorrow. "I wish you to have them," he told her. Sookie placed her hands over his and she smiled sweetly for him, for them, and believed.

From behind her, Pam drawled, "Okay, are we done now? The limo has been downstairs idling for the past half hour. Let's go and get this done already!"

Eric withdrew his hands and reached for the crown box. He lifted the jewel and was turning back when Sookie exclaimed, "Wait!"

"What for now?" Pam snarled.

"I tried the crown on earlier and it did something… it was like a light. I can't tell if it makes me smell more Fae or not. Eric?" and she looked at her Viking.

"Of course," he understood immediately, "Pamela, please wait outside and shut the door behind you."

Pam did as she was told but before she shut the door, she growled, "You better not be using this as some excuse for more funny business. I will come in and interrupt this time, and your guards will be paying off to a couple of your sheriffs!"

Sookie let out a breath and shook her head, "We really are going to have to do something about that. I heard the bets are starting to spill over to the household staff," and then she said, "Are you ready?"

Eric placed the crown on her head. There was another flare of light and Sookie could see her own hand glowing slightly, much like the glow she could see from vampires. Eric deliberately drew in a breath and then let it out, a slight smile playing across his lips, "There is no scent, Lover," and then his eyes softened, "You look magnificent!"

Sookie stood up, turned, and smiled brightly up, "Well, maybe the shine will make folks think I look even half as wonderful as my King," and she raised herself on tiptoe. Eric leaned down enough that they could kiss. It was brief. Eric raised his head to look toward the door and Sookie looped her arm through his. He placed his hand over hers, and they started to walk, "Together."

XXxxx

The crowds had waited for them, the limo letting them know that although the schedule was off, royalty was still expected. When the guards emerged from the building, Twy jerked her chin, and Sonder recognized the signal to alert the camera crews and others who had been waiting. The publicist walked forward to meet Eric and Sookie and to make sure they walked the fifty feet or so along the barricade. The people along this walk were mostly winners of contests and surveys who had 'won' a chance to greet the king and be on national television. They were mostly women and they had banners and t-shirts.

The roar of approval was satisfactory as Eric exited the building. Twy swept her arm in the direction she expected them to progress and Sonder was at their elbow with a magic marker so Eric could autograph items. Sookie held back until she realized that there were photographs of her own face on some of the posters. Girls and young men were calling her name and Twy pushed her forward. Sookie realized she was blushing furiously at the idea that anyone would want her signature. It felt like she had stepped into some strange universe where she didn't really belong.

As they neared the end of the line, Sookie caught another set of thoughts. There was something different about them and she swiveled her head until she located those who were sending them. It was a smaller group across the street. As she focused on them she could hear them more clearly. They were sad and angry. They were also waving pictures, but they were of different people, people who had disappeared, and that these people suspected had become victims of vampires. They were chanting for justice. The surrounding crowd was drowning them out, but Sookie heard them. Eric felt her change and although he was still smiling and waving, she could see the question on his face. '_Another time_,' she thought and she dragged his hand until they were in the limo and headed to the House of Broel.

The crowds were waiting for them there too, although they were more spread out. Everyone here seemed happier and there were street musicians and even food vendors moving among the bystanders making the whole event one large street party. Once Sookie and Eric walked through the wrought iron gates, the pathway was clear to the house and grounds where Eric would be crowned. They walked slowly down the path, aware of the cameras clicking. Sookie did another scan, but couldn't locate any but happy and excited thoughts. There was going to be some event for these people involving giveaways and interviews and everyone seemed happy. The all-too-noticeable drink glasses in everyone's hands were probably contributing to the general exuberance. '_These folks sure know how to party!_' Sookie thought.

"Laissez les bon temps roullez," Eric agreed beside her.


	34. Chapter 34 - Dry Dock

Chapter 34 – Dry Dock

**Author's Note**: The countdown is on. Only one more chapter after this and The Far Reach is concluded. You can look for three short stories to show up rather shortly. These will be out-takes since the last part of this trilogy, The Distant Horizon, picks up a year from the time Far Reach concludes.

Thank you to all my readers for coming along on this story. It ended up being a lot more words than I thought but all in all, I'm pretty pleased with the way it's turned out.

My thanks to Breathesgirl who makes suggestions and points out physical improbabilities and my gratitude to Ms Buffy who deserves a medal for kicking my tenses and reminding me that I am a better technical writer than the sloppy work I sometimes send her way. They are a grace in my life and I am grateful.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sookie and Eric, by arrangement, stood on the stately steps of the House of Broel, waving and smiling. The cameras poking through and over the iron fence looked like great, alien eyes and from where she stood; Sookie didn't need to be a vampire to hear the whirrs and whines the cameras made. There were pools of halogen lights where television reporters were standing, their expressions pleasant as they murmured into microphones. It was a circus and the two of them were in the center ring.

Sookie was happy that the firefly glow pf her crown that formed around her had faded. As they had left their chambers earlier, Sookie had kept the crown on, not really paying attention to how it looked or the way it made her look. That changed once they stepped into the elevator and she saw the look on Saul's face. His thoughts were equally unsettled. "Maybe this isn't a good idea," she said to Eric and quickly removed the jewel.

"Wait here," he told her, and he was in their chambers and back with the box in his hand before she'd drawn two breaths. It seemed clear wearing the jewel would cause a commotion. Sookie lifted the crown from her head, placed it in the box, and Eric handed the box to Pam for safe-keeping.

"You don't mind if I play with it in the car, do you?" Pam asked archly.

"Sure," Sookie shrugged, "Have fun, but don't be surprised if it burns off your fingers with its dark Fae powers." Sookie said the last part with a sinister voice and finger quotes. Pam rolled her eyes and their evening began.

Once they had stood on the steps long enough to satisfy their public obligation, the door to the venue opened, and Sookie and Eric walked inside. As she thought about the crowds that had awaited them, first at the palace and now here, Sookie was relieved that they had decided to hold the actual ceremony inside away from prying eyes. Sookie glanced at the beautiful entry hall, half turning to find Pam standing right beside her, and thrusting the crown her way. Sookie hesitated. '_Maybe I should wait for another time_," she thought, '_I don't even know how I'd explain this_.' She was just about to push the box away when she felt Eric's presence beside her.

"We were told you were to wear it, Beloved," Eric said seriously, his face so straight Sookie had a moment where she thought he might be joking with her, but she couldn't detect any trace of humor through their bond. Giving a harrumph, she opened the box, Eric lifted the crown, and placed it upon her head. No sooner were Eric's fingers clear than the little crown pulsed a burst of soft light and then it gently shone. As the night progressed, its light seemed to increase, taking in her person, and then, with each passing hour, spilling over onto those who surrounded her.

Rasul and Thomas started it, bowing to her in the way a vampire would bow to a monarch. As she walked through the rooms, the bowing continued by more and more of those in attendance. Sookie found herself at first self-conscious but as it became more prevalent, her discomfort grew to downright embarrassment. When Maude inclined her head Sookie finally protested, but the Minnesota monarch took her aside and said, "Do not be embarrassed by the respect that is due you. Your actions at Rhodes alone should have been enough to have earned you this gesture, but your appearance now with the living crown makes clear to all of us your place among us. Accept it, Sookie and allow us to accept you."

There were plenty of familiar faces so Sookie had no lack for conversation. Within half an hour of their arrival Eric had left her in Pam's capable hands, telling her he had things to prepare. He had kissed her before grinning broadly, pinching her butt hard enough to make her jump, and then scooting away before she had a chance to reciprocate. Now another hour had passed and Sookie had managed to maneuver through the first floor rooms at least once. She was starting to feel the strain and was just about to ask Pam when things would be getting started when there was the sound of a wood staff being banged. Three sharp raps and Rasul called all to attend the Coronation of Eric the Northman.

Sookie was dragged by the elbow into one of the larger rooms. It was clear of furniture to allow a small stage set up with a table. Pam made sure that Sookie was standing near the front. Sookie had seen monitors set up in other rooms and figured this was how some of the other guests watching. The lights were turned off and Sookie turned her head to see that the room was ablaze with candles. It gave the whole proceeding a kind of mystical feel.

As for the ceremony itself, it was pretty much what Sookie expected. Three hours standing was nothing to vampires, but by the time it was winding up she was swaying. Sookie was grateful that the House of Broel had a strong air conditioning system, but then again, it wasn't as if the crowd packed into the rooms were giving off any body heat.

Bartlett Crowe was the officiant. He was wearing the same long robe she had seen him wear when he and Russell were married, but now the robe was open and he wore a well cut black suit under it. Sookie knew that this 'modernization' was for the benefit of the photographer who had been allowed inside to be the official recorder. Rasul's role seemed to be over and he stepped down into the crowd, and took up a position standing behind Pam. That was when Eric stepped onto the small stage. He was wearing a robe too; mostly white but it had accents in cardinal, blue, and gold. Max had explained to Sookie that the colors of the robes were purposeful and meant to represent the states of the monarch. '_Must be Louisiana and Arkansas state colors_,' Sookie thought. At that moment, Eric looked at her, and he smiled. He wore dark pants, but no shirt under the open robe and his hair gleamed around his face. A female vampire walked onto the stage and said some slow, grave words, Bartlett clapped his hands, and the house went totally quiet in that creepy way that only vampires could accomplish.

About an hour into it, when the smell of the incense was nearly overpowering, Sookie slipped out of her heels and stood barefoot on the cool, wooden floor. Since it was a vampire ceremony, there was blood and oaths, most in languages that were long dead. Sookie watched as the chalices were brought forward. Eric said some words she didn't understand and then cut a long slash across his chest, the blood flowing into the first chalice which was held by the female vampire. Once the slash had healed and the blood was wiped away, Eric repeated the entire thing twice more.

When the Viking held the last chalice in his hands, he called for Sookie and Pam to join him. Sookie scrambled into her shoes, trying to appear solemn and dignified while barely suppressing a sigh of relief when she made it up the step without falling on her face. Once she and Pam were standing on either side of him, Eric drank from the chalice, said his words, and then slashed his chest with the sharp knife again. This time there were two smaller chalices used to collect the running blood. Sookie knew what was going to happen and she plastered her Crazy Sookie smile on her face since saying "Eww!" didn't seem appropriate. She accepted the cup in her hand and looked expectantly at Bartlett who intoned, "Drink, those of his blood, and share in his glory!" Sookie tried to time the raising of her chalice with Pam's, closing her eyes and drinking fast. She almost missed it. When she lowered her goblet she raised her eyes to see Eric. He was staring down at her, his eyes glowing. As she watched, he raised the sharp knife to his lips, and kissed the blade. Sookie could almost hear him, his message seemed so clear, "Soon," he was telling her.

Sending Eric her joy and her pride came automatically, but their moment was interrupted by a loud hiss that came from the crowd. It startled her and she broke eye contact. Sookie handed the chalice back to the vampire who was helping with the ceremony and got ready to step down. She realized she had half expected Eric to hand her the knife. Instead he wiped the blade with a cloth and placed it on the table next to him. Sookie looked for Pam, and together they walked back to their places beside Maude. The Queen looped her arms through theirs, pulled them close, and the three of them stood together to watch the rest of the ceremony.

Sookie was told Eric would receive an actual crown, but she hadn't seen it until Bartlett took it out of its box. It was gold, which didn't surprise her, but it was strangely modern looking, which did. The circlet was comprised of overlapping squares roughly modeled in shaped gold. The edges of each square extended, reminding Sookie of a disconnected tic tac toe grid repeated over and over. It was not a tall crown. The irregular points which resembled flames barely rose above the top of Eric's head. All in all, it was masculine and seemed to suit him. (It suited her as well when later in their chambers he placed it on her, and proceeded to demonstrate all the ways a monarch had to sacrifice oneself for their kingdom.)

Thalia took her place on the stage next and another round of incense, swords, and blood started. At one point, Thalia sliced her wrist, Eric sliced his own, and they grasped forearms, mingling their blood. Sookie had been told of blood oaths and she knew she was witnessing one. Maude leaned over to whisper, "Thalia has never made a child, but I believe she sees your Viking as her own." Sookie was surprised, but then, when she thought of it, it made sense. When some more words were intoned and more smoke released into the air, Thalia bowed and took her place behind Eric, his second in battle and pledged to him personally.

Pam stepped forward again, and it was her turn to take a blood oath as Regent. A smaller crown, more of a tiara, was placed on her head and the incense started all over again. Sookie wondered if they would have to pay extra to have the smoke steam-cleaned out of everything.

Finally it was over and Sookie practically ran for the exit to find clear air. The outside area was surrounded by a tall fence providing the privacy they needed. A quartet was set up in the corner of the yard and as others drifted out of the house, the music started. Sookie was soon surrounded by well-wishers. She turned to find herself face-to-face with Jane, who bowed low. "Princess," the Sheriff greeted the telepath, "I am honored to have witnessed tonight. Know that I serve both your Houses and I pledge myself to you both as part of this new House."

Sookie wasn't really sure what to make of it, so she said what she felt sounded polite, "Jane, I guess we don't know each other real well. I heard you know my Grandfather though."

"I do," Jane smiled, "It has been my pleasure and honor to have worked closely with both Niall and Dermot." A cloud seemed to pass over her face, "I will always regret that I was not able to find a solution for them, but when you are ready, I know it will work for you." Sookie was trying to puzzle out what the Sheriff was telling her when Eric appeared at her elbow.

Sookie smiled at her Viking and, when she turned back, Jane was gone, replaced by a press of those who wished to congratulate Eric and either bow or shake hands. Emil Touissant introduced his wife, and she and Sookie exchanged compliments about each other's dresses. She watched as the woman's eyes kept returning to the crown that sat on her head and her feeling of embarrassment returned. When they were joined by the Mayor of New Orleans and his wife, Sookie was tempted to grab the jewel from her hair and have Eric return it to its box.

"What a lovely headpiece," the Mayor's wife commented, "Is it a family heirloom?"

"Why, yes," Eric answered for her, "Sookie was presented it only recently. I take it as a good sign that we have the support of her family," and he made a show of looking deeply in her eyes and kissing her hand. Sookie could 'hear' the woman sighing, thinking that the two of them were a real life fairy tale. '_You don't know the half of it sister!_' Sookie thought to herself. Eric shook his head at her just a little, and then encircled her with his arm, keeping her close to him in a way that was not vampire-like.

"I thought it must be old," the woman continued, "You just don't see work like that anymore!" Sookie was so curious she dipped into the human's head and realized with a start that the Mayor's wife couldn't see the glow that pulsed and had grown in strength with Eric's direct contact.

Sookie wondered whether the Weres could see her light and dipped into Emil's head. It wasn't really necessary because when the light pulsed both he and his wife, who was also a Were, looked in her direction. Somehow knowing the fairy light was something only supernaturals could see put Sookie more at ease and she stopped worrying quite so much about wearing the jewel.

A slow song started, and Eric interrupted the Mayor who was now trying to convince Maxwell Lee that as first citizens of the City they should 'adopt' the area where the palace was located and fund civic beautification projects. "If you will excuse us," he bowed, and then led Sookie to the open area under the softly blinking lights. As they glided together, Sookie looked up at Eric's face. She felt like they were moving in a bubble of happiness. Everything around them seemed soft and blurred, and only his face and his hand holding hers to his chest seemed fully in focus.

When the dance ended, he leaned down, kissed her, and as he pulled his head back Sookie said, "See? That was mine! My perfect moment," and the band struck up a livelier number with the raw, bawdy sound of New Orleans and they danced some more.

From across the yard Nabila watched the couple bumping and grinding on the dance floor. "It would be wonderful if he would be open to sharing," she sighed to Thierry. "Fairies are so beautiful, and that light? I wonder if it enhances their pleasure when she reaches completion?"

Russell was also watching the couple, "When do you expect an answer?" he asked politely.

"I gave Miss Stackhouse five days, but I imagine with her leaving for Sanctum tomorrow I will grant them an extension."

"Kind of you," Russell nodded.

"It is kind," Bartlett agreed, slipping his arm around his partner. "I have to say, Nabila, you are behaving exceptionally understanding over the whole thing."

Nabila glanced at Thierry before answering, "It's not personal, Bartlett. I have the means to help them out of their problems and they have the means to help me out of mine. There are formalities that need to be observed, of course. I don't expect others to understand us, they have such odd beliefs. The advantage they would have with me," and Nabila nodded toward Eric and Sookie, "is that I have no illusions about it being anything other than a business transaction, but I would be a fool to ignore the wisdom of enforcing it as vampires have always done." Beside her, Russell winced and the blood in his goblet slopped over his fingers. "Are you alright?" Nabila asked.

"He's fine," Bartlett answered, and kissed Russell's cheek before saying, "Let me go get you a napkin to clean that up, Dear Heart."

Russell's smile never dropped, but his eyes followed Bartlett. "I wonder about what is happening in the North," Russell changed the subject.

"I can't imagine it's anything other than a dust up that will make some noise and blow itself out," Stan shrugged. "Misha's been around a long time and you don't survive if you aren't smart about how you manage your affairs around them," and Stan nodded at some of the human dignitaries who had been invited.

"I sure don't believe that poking a stick at that hornet's nest will gain us anything," Isaiah agreed, "except trouble for our efforts. New York is a long ways away and Moshup is not like Narayana," Kentucky said rather pointedly toward Nabila. "Moshup is too much country for one ruler. I know Misha took Boston, but I think you might be panicking for nothing. The bad blood between Tranh and Misha goes back a long time. What happened there wasn't about territory, it was personal. Misha's happy with what he's got. I'll grant you, having his foot soldiers running around can make a person nervous, but what my interrogators are telling me doesn't sound like the beginnings of a takeover. It sounds like scouting paths through kingdoms though."

"What would he be looking to move?" Rasul asked.

Russell snorted, "What wouldn't he be looking to move? Drugs. Humans. If he comes through normal channels he owes us tithes."

"Smuggling," Rasul put a word to it.

"That makes sense," Bartlett took Russell's arm and dabbed at the blood stain on the King's sleeve with a detergent pen he had found somewhere. "Inconvenient, of course, but much more in character with what I know of New York."

"You aren't worried that he will bring problems to your doorstep, then?" Thierry asked. He kept his tone carefully respectful as was proper for a Sheriff addressing monarchs. Maude threw him a look, and Isaiah couldn't stop chuckling when he saw it.

Stan answered, "There is always trouble at our doorstep when humans are involved. You have certainly been around long enough to recognize the wisdom of stepping away when you have the option. Trouble comes, no need to borrow more."

Thierry bowed and held his hand out for Nabila's goblet, "May I bring you more, Majesty?" he smiled, and then glanced around, extending his offer to the others. Nabila handed him her glass and allowed her eyes to linger as he made his way through the crowd.

"You trust him?" Maude asked sharply.

"Yes," Nabila answered, and then turned around, "I do. He has no love for New York," and the Queen made a motion as if she was picking something from her sleeve. "He has ambitions, I think, but he's also rather inconveniently loyal to Northman," and she shrugged.

There was some glancing around and Isaiah filled the lull in the conversation by asking Maude, "You leaving tomorrow, then?"

Maude nodded, "My second has made the arrangements with Anubis. We won't leave here until late afternoon so we can be active when we arrive. Barbara barely seems to be functioning. I asked Deirdre to fly out there to meet us. She'll be on the redeye tonight. Lydia managed to clear out the guests before she did it. She told Barbara that she wanted to renovate a couple rooms before taking in anyone else. Barbara never thought to question her." The Queen looked back at the dance floor. The group was playing a faster song, a kind of bouncy Cajun tune, and there were many dancing, including Eric and Sookie. The new King had his arm around the telepath and they were twirling in a kind of one-armed, backward circle. Sookie was laughing out loud and the Viking's face was openly happy. It was charming and very un-vampire-like, but Maude couldn't help smiling at their happiness. "Guess Barbara didn't find the letter until mid-morning. By then there was nothing to do but call the police."

Bartlett laid his hand on her arm, "I'll be there in a couple days. Do you intend to bury her there?"

"No, no burial," Maude told him. "She was too human to disappear so I will make arrangements to cremate her. It's right that her essence should become a part of that land."

"What will happen to Sanctum?" Rasul asked the question that was on all their minds. There had been something comforting about knowing there was a refuge, a place that offered a possibility of healing.

"I don't know," Maude told him. "Barbara said Lydia left instructions, papers. I'll see what I find when I get there."

XXXxxxxx

Knowing they would be separated when Eric next rose, they remained awake and active until dawn claimed him. Sookie asked Eric why the crowd had hissed when he had kissed the knife on the stage after she drank from the chalice. Eric shrugged, "I couldn't tell you," he replied. "It must have been something that they could see from their angle. Ask Maude." Now, as she sat in the van replaying the evening in her head, she found she needed to shift often. Eric had offered to heal her, but she had declined. She told him she wanted to feel him, the reminders of him, until she returned. It seemed a romantic gesture at the time, but now she was wondering when she had gotten so brain dead and resolved not to do something that stupid again. It wasn't that she was in pain, but Eric was a large man and she might have encouraged him to be overly aggressive. There was something about being claimed by him that really lit her burners lately. She wasn't able to explain it, but she was aware that her ovaries had a way of tingling when he went to town that she found irresistible. At one point during the night, he had been bringing her to completion with his mouth and she had just about manhandled him into stopping and replacing his tongue with his cock. "Feisty," he had teased, but she knew he was wondering, too.

Sookie slept until the last possible minute and then busied herself with finishing the packing Meg had started for her. The telepath found that thoughts of what she was doing, of whom she was going to see were becoming more and more difficult to hold at bay. All in all, she was feeling ragged and edgy, and Sookie knew there was a prolonged period of crying in store for her. As she exited the chamber, Shari greeted her. The Were would be her guard for this trip.

Shari took one look at Sookie's bleary eyes and seemed to know what was needed. She walked the telepath to the car, made sure that there was coffee ready, and handed it to her as soon as she settled back. Sookie sighed in thanks. She knew she just needed to keep it together until she was where she needed to be and had the space to finally release her feelings. Shari managed to sit beside her without making her feel the need to engage in small talk. Sookie glanced toward the back of the modified van as the two coffins carrying Maude and her second were loaded, and within almost no time they were driving slowly through traffic on their way to the airport.

The van pulled up to the Anubis private hangar on the airport grounds. Workers moved forward, gurneys wheeled to the back of the van. A uniformed man opened Sookie's door and offered his hand to help her step down. Shari jumped out to grab suitcases while another woman waved both the telepath and the Were toward the stairs that led into the plane. Within no time, Sookie was seated, belted in, and the plane was taxiing to the runways. Shari glanced at the telepath and then settled into a seat directly behind her. Sookie held onto the armrest and shut her eyes when she felt the pressure and heard the roar of the engines as the plane started its run. This was always her least favorite part of flying, but with all the travelling she had been doing, it bothered her less than ever.

As they climbed up and over the clouds, Sookie found her thoughts drifting. She thought about the ceremony and the happy, supportive faces. She thought about the change in the way the vampires treated her when she wore the crown. She thought about how irresistible she was finding Eric, and how during the course of the evening, her interest turned to longing, and by the time they arrived at the palace was almost a physical hunger for him. She was starting to worry over the shift in her desires when she realized she could feel Eric rising. The ding on her phone coincided with the sound of the door at the back of the cabin opening, as Maude and her second emerged from the separate area used to house coffins and walked forward. Sookie keyed in her password and opened the text. It was a video of Eric's hand stroking his cock with the message, "Thinking of you." Sookie felt a wave of heat travel through her and she had a crazy desire to reach down and touch herself, but instead she jumped and fumbled the phone as the Queen spoke behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Maude asked and Sookie blushed bright red. She realized the monarch was asking if she was rested, but she couldn't help thinking about the ache between her legs and felt like it was pasted across her forehead.

"I'm fine!" Sookie smiled back. "It sure was a wonderful night."

"It was an interesting night," Maude's second answered. Sookie realized she had never been formally introduced to this vampire, so she pasted on her best smile, and fell back on the manners her Grandmother had drilled into her.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse," she said brightly, "and this is my guard, Shari Decker," and Shari nodded. "Of course, I've seen you over the past few nights, and I do apologize for not making more of an effort," and Sookie bobbed her head.

Maude's second chuckled, "I heard you were a sweetheart, Princess. I am Inger."

"Well, I think we can dispense with all that Princess stuff for now," Sookie said a little too gaily. "Sookie will be just fine."

Inger looked at Maude then said, "Thank you, Sookie," with a quick bow of her head.

With that settled Maude stepped right across Sookie's knees and took the seat next to the window. Anubis flights had plenty of legroom and the seats were generous, but Sookie still needed to lean back to allow the Minnesota Queen the space needed to make the maneuver. Inger retrieved two bags of blood out of a warmer near the front of the cabin, and she handed one to Maude on her way toward a seat in the back of the cabin. Shari rose and walked back to join her, and soon Sookie could hear them falling into conversation, making the telepath feel mildly guilty about how quiet and moody she was.

Maude gestured to the bag she held, "Do you mind?" she asked. Sookie shrugged and shook her head. She was all too comfortable with this kind of thing now and it didn't cause her one minute's concern. Maude looked out the window as she drank. An attendant emerged from the cockpit, apparently alerted that his vampire customers had risen. He stopped near Sookie and asked if she was interested in something to eat.

"I'd love some ice tea if you have it," she told him.

"I was informed of your preferences, Miss Stackhouse," he said smoothly, and then walked back to the small galley in the front of the plane.

Maude elbowed her, "Pays to fly with the best, doesn't it?" she said archly.

The man walked up and down the aisle, distributing from a basket to his non-vampire guests that held an assortment of sandwiches and the kettle chips Sookie liked best. There were pralines and almond cookies for dessert. Maude sipped and mostly kept to herself until the attendant cleared away the food, papers, and then retreated into the cockpit. "So, how are you doing?" Maude asked her.

Sookie wasn't sure how to answer. "You mean about Lydia?" and the tightness in her chest suddenly reappeared with a vengeance and she swallowed it back in spite of the stinging in her eyes. "I'm trying not to think about it until we're there."

Maude nodded and took Sookie's hand. "There will be plenty of time for that sorrow," she nodded, "No, I was asking about all the rest. You hardly seem like the same young woman I met in Jackson. When I saw that light pour out of you when you accepted the Viking's gesture last night? Well, it was like every wish that Lydia ever had for you was realized."

"What are you talking about? What light?" Sookie asked.

"You really didn't know, did you?" and Maude patted Sookie's hand. "When he raised the knife to his lips and you turned to him, that fairy light of yours took on a different quality. I can't describe it, but I took it as a sign."

"What kind of sign?" Sookie couldn't help keeping a note of concern from her voice. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be wearing that crown again until she had had a long talk with Niall on what was happening and what kind of magic was woven into the jewel.

"I interpreted it as a sign that you were destined, meant to be together, especially when taken with the fuss the Ancient Pythoness made in San Antonio. You know, I think it was knowing your story, you and your Viking, that tipped the scale for Lydia. I can't think of why else she would have taken you into Sanctum. You looked terrible! You showed no promise whatsoever and didn't seem to have any clear worth to anyone. I know Bart and Russell were vouching for you, but Lydia was not generous when it came to whom she accepted as guests. A monarch's sponsorship could get you an interview, but there had to be more to get you in the door. I believe there was something about your relationship that captured her interest."

"Why did she do it?" It was the question that was foremost in Sookie's mind. It kept coming to her at odd times, the reality so hard to reconcile with the knowing, intelligent woman that had been Lydia.

Maude looked surprised, but only for a moment, "Oh, you weren't told," she said, almost to herself. "Robert, the California King was killed a couple weeks ago. I talked with her once it was confirmed and I thought that she was coming to terms with it, but I guess not."

Sookie thought of the tall, regal vampire she had met in Nashville. She had even bowed to him. "That was her Robert? The King?"

"Boy, you really have been kept in the dark, haven't you? I am going to talk with Pam. You need to be included in gossip for your own sake," and then Maude's eyes drifted. "He was the love of her life," the Minnesota Queen said softly.

"I asked her once if he was dead. When I was at Sanctum, the way she talked about him…" Sookie's voice trailed off, not sure what to say that wouldn't sound hurtful or disrespectful.

Maude looked out the window and into the dark night beyond, "I asked her a hundred times why she didn't contact him, try to talk. She'd tell me to mind my own business, that that chapter of her life was closed." Maude sighed, "She never spoke of him, except in that nostalgic, story-telling way of hers."

Sookie thought the Queen was done speaking and she started to turn back to her own thoughts when Maude said, "They were the most beautiful couple. He was so serious, a dark Knight to her bright foolishness. Watching them together, you just couldn't help smiling, which was good because he never did! But her? I don't think there was any single thing about being alive that didn't amuse her. She would laugh at the rain. One time I saw her dance in a park all by herself because the wind made a whirlwind of leaves and she just had to play with it. The Lydia I knew then was like water in your hand, quick and silver and constant movement." Maude smiled, and there was red rimming her eyes. "I still don't know exactly how they met. She never told me that story and, goodness knows, he wouldn't! He was the most taciturn man I ever knew when it came to his personal life. She came to visit me soon after though and I could tell something had changed with her. I knew her as one of the most present persons I had ever met, but once he was in her life, she started living each moment. He changed, too. You could see it in his eyes, the way they followed her when they were anywhere near each other."

Maude reached for a napkin and dabbed her face, pulling the white away bloody. "It's a testament to how intensely private they were about their feelings that it took years for most people to notice they were together. Robert would move to another territory and she would follow. It was different then, pre-Revelation," and Maude gave Sookie a significant look, "so working your way up in terms of reputation was different, but Robert? He was a climber, kind of like your Eric," and Maude poked Sookie's arm. "We vampires would hear stories of him. Robert was fearless and terrible in battle. He was old, at least as old as your Viking, but more… well, insular, I suppose. You never would have seen Robert with Were guards! That was what made his association with Lydia so unexpected!"

Maude snorted and shook her head, "You know I asked him flat out one time what his intentions were toward my friend, and, at first, he gave me a death stare that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I was going to give him a piece of my mind, but then? I'll never forget the way his eyes got soft and his whole face changed. It almost didn't look like him anymore. He never said one word, but his smile was so sweet I had my answer," and Maude looked away suddenly, the napkin back to her face and she seemed to draw a long breath. After a moment, Maude continued, "And Lydia? For all her talking she could speak more and say less than anyone I ever knew. She was easy to be around, but hard to know. Getting particulars from her was like pulling dragon's teeth, but I know it was intense between them," and Maude winked.

"She showed up in Minnesota one time. She knew where my primary safe house was located and I rose one night to find her hunched over my coffin, waiting for me. Startled me good, I don't mind saying. I hadn't seen her or heard from her in over a month. There was a time we talked or wrote every week. She asked if I would loan her my safe house on Superior, gave me a total bullshit excuse that she needed time to recharge. Well, she looked plenty energetic to me. She was talking a mile a minute about nothing and everything. I had a wood bannister in the house, which we tend not to do. Never a good thing to have a safe house full of material that could kill you! Lydia touched it and the damn thing sent out branches! I told her I wouldn't agree unless she told me the real reason, and she told me she was meeting someone, and I knew who it was. So, I gave her the key and asked her to return it when she was done," Maude's smile became reflective, "When two months passed and there was no key, I decided to take a trip and make sure she was okay. It was early, almost dawn when I arrived. I came out of the woods on the water's edge. I could feel the sun and the water was covered with rising mist. The sky was that soft, dove gray and I was glad I was close to shelter. That's when I saw them. They were doing what comes natural, of course, but there was something in the way he held her. There are times when you see two people together and you say to yourself, 'There! That is love.' Seeing them together, thigh deep in the water, that was one of those moments." Maude reached over and took Sookie's hand, "I had another one of those moments in my own kitchen when I saw you and the North Man. You were walking back to your chamber, hand in hand, and for a minute you looked at each other, and there it was."

Sookie blushed, remembering making love with Eric under the Minnesota sky, and the Queen laughed, "You must think I'm a silly old woman to be so sentimental but truly, Sookie, I have found that the things that matter are the moments and not the grand gestures. Lydia taught me that."

"Why did they separate?" Sookie asked. She was afraid she already knew and she was not disappointed.

"Politics is the easy answer," the Queen told her, "but there was more. They were both headstrong in their own ways, stubborn. He lived by a code that said if you don't have something stunning to say, don't say anything at all. Of course, Lydia was his opposite. She talked like wind through the trees! When the Ancient Pythoness decided to take a hand in dividing the territories and naming monarchs, Robert was the first to put his name forward. I don't think it was all ambition. I think he honestly did believe he was the best for the job, and no question he was one of the best among us." The Queen paused in her narrative, giving Sookie a long look before she continued, "Of course, the idea of having a fairy hybrid, a pet, as a consort? That never would have flown. You know what a proud race we are, so they fought. I think he asked her to remain in his kingdom, but with no official standing."

"She would have been his mistress," Sookie said," No one would have respected her." Sookie remembered a time long ago when Eric was caught in the contract to marry Freyda and Sookie couldn't understand why he wouldn't just refuse and choose her. Eric had told her in that moment that he wanted her to come with him, that in spite of his being married they could still have time together. Sookie remembered how outraged and hurt she had felt. "She probably laid into him," she said softly.

"I don't have to know the words that were said to know it was terrible," Maude agreed. "Lydia was different after that. She would still laugh and she would still dance a time or two, but it was as if some part of her was gone. I think I told myself that she had grown up, but now? Now I think that she gave him something she could never reclaim and when they separated, it left a hole that never healed." Sookie took Maude's hand. It seemed the right gesture and Maude did look happier for the contact. "Lydia became a great healer. She made something of her life, something important. But for everything she did and everyone she helped, I can't stop thinking about how they looked, standing in that lake together and I wonder if she made the right choice for her."

"My Gran used to say that God meant us for better things than crying ourselves to sleep. Maybe Lydia thought that if she couldn't be happy and whole at least she could at least help others heal," Sookie bit her lip, "'cause goodness knows, she helped me."

XXxxxx

The ride to Sanctum was shorter than Sookie remembered it. The Queen spent much of it on the phone either talking or texting. Inger and Shari were sharing gossip about those who had attended the Coronation and Sookie caught Thomas' name several times. When she wasn't eavesdropping, Sookie was opening messages on her phone. Eric had started texting her dirty poetry. Sookie reminded him she wasn't alone, so the next text was a photo of him shirtless, holding himself and smiling, fangs extended. Behind her Inger chuckled, and Sookie blushed again. When the phone next dinged, Sookie ignored it. Maude looked at her when the phone dinged another couple times, "Aren't you going to get that?" she asked.

"No, nope," Sookie mumbled, but her fingers were itching to see what naughtiness he sent her. Fortunately they were pulling up to the circular drive. Barbara must have been waiting for them because the car never even came to a stop before she was opening the door, Maude was out of the car in a blur. She opened her arms and Barbara stepped into them. The human's face was drawn and her eyes swollen. When Maude released her, Barbara nodded to Inger and Shari, and then stepped toward Sookie, catching her up in a hug that surprised the telepath with its strength.

"She loved you," Barbara whispered in her ear. "She was so happy to hear news of you. I am so glad you came." Barbara circled her arm around Sookie and led the way into the house. Sookie could smell something heavenly as they got closer to the kitchen and she wasn't surprised to see Deirdre's red hair tied up into a bandanna and the woman herself leaning over the stove. Once they entered, Deirdre stood long enough to nod and wipe her hands. She hurried to the refrigerator, brought out bags of blood, and busied herself at the microwave. Once she had settled Maude, she spooned out a fragrant stew, and placed two bowls on the table. Barbara tried to beg off, but Sookie insisted she at least sit down. Once they were seated, Deirdre walked back into the small room that Sookie remembered as Lydia's office. She was only gone a minute when she returned with several large envelopes and other papers. Most she set in front of Maude, but she pulled one envelope from the pile and set it in front of Sookie. The telepath ran her finger across the surface, tracing her own name written in the dead healer's bold hand.

"Has the coven taken care of reinforcing the wards?" Maude asked.

"They left about an hour ago," Deirdre confirmed. "I turned off the phones. The email account is probably full again. I cleaned it out while the witches were here."

Maude nodded and she smiled as she spoke directly to Barbara, "She was loved by so many."

Deirdre jerked her chin at Sookie, "You ready?" she asked.

Sookie was confused, "Ready for what?" she asked.

"I'll take her," Barbara said quickly and stood. "Come on, I'll take you to see her." Sookie was going to ask 'Who,' but Barbara was already walking swiftly down the corridor. Maude had turned to speak with Deirdre, her face intent, and Sookie figured since no one else seemed too worried about her seeing this mystery person she shouldn't either. She found she had to skip a couple times to keep up with Barbara and realized with a jolt she was heading toward the light tight quarters she had shared with Eric when he came to get her and ended up being taken by her instead. Barbara paused outside the same door, and then paused with her hand on the knob. "She's out of danger, but she is still very weak. Lydia was sure she would recover in time but she does like to have the light kept low. If you give it a minute your eyes will adjust," and she slightly opened the door and left without another word, leaving Sookie standing in the hallway.

Taking a deep breath, Sookie pushed into the room. It was dark as Barbara had said, but that didn't keep the woman in the room from seeing her. "Hello, Sookie," Karin said.

Sookie stepped forward then, "Karin? Is that you?"

Karin's voice sounded breathy, "It's all right if you leave the door open. There's a chair next to the bed. Can you see it?" Sookie could see the outline of a straight backed chair and she walked toward it. "You look good," the vampire whispered and Sookie could hear her taking a wheezy breath, "and you smell like my Maker, inside and out." Sookie felt the blush rush over her, frankly embarrassed by the vampire's blunt assessment.

Sookie sat down and realized she could make out Karin's face. Perhaps it was the shadows, but her face looked sunken. "You don't look good, Karin. What happened to you? Did Lydia bring you here?"

Karin made a sound that could have been laughing, "Oh yes, she did bring me here," Karin wheezed, "but not for the reason you think. Your Lydia's purpose in calling me had nothing to do with healing."

"But you're hurt!" Sookie could see that Karin looked odd on the bed, like there was something missing or off about her.

"Go ahead!" Karin told her, "I can see you're curious. There's a lamp beside you. Turn it on."

Sookie reached her hand to the lamp. "Okay, I found it. You can close your eyes for a minute if you like." Sookie didn't know why she was telling the vampire the same thing her Gran used to tell her before she would bring a dark room to light. She didn't wait for Karin to acknowledge her before she turned the knob. Karin was lying more or less on her back, but her chest looked oddly sunken on one side and her shoulder on the other was too far forward to be natural. What was more, there was no arm below the shoulder and the sleeve of Karin's shirt hung loose. Sookie knew her mouth was hanging open. It took Karin's cynical, sad grin to make her get ahold of herself and put a more neutral expression on her face. "What happened to you, Karin?" she asked, using the same soothing tone Lydia used to use for her.

"You should see your face," Karin smirked at her, then her eyes blinked and she said, "Enough! Turn it off; you've seen what I am." Once the light was off, Karin harrumphed. "I'm not going to wait for you to find your polite way to ask. I'll be exhausted by the time you weasel around to it. Your buddy, Saint Lydia, hired me about two weeks ago. She has a good network because I didn't want to be found, but she found me anyway."

"What did she hire you for?" Sookie couldn't keep the question from tumbling out.

"Why do you think?" Karin's words were bitter, "She wanted me to kill someone. That's what I do. I kill people for money. You know that, Sookie."

"Is that how you were hurt?" Sookie was sure she sounded as foolish as she felt. There could be only one reason Lydia would have hired an assassin, to avenge Robert's death.

"He was good," Karin told her, "but I was better. Still…" and Sookie could see her struggling to shift, "He almost was the end of me."

"How long have you been here?" the telepath figured she knew the answer and she was right.

"I arrived two nights ago. The Lady here told me I had to provide her proof, so I found my way back. "

"Who was it, Karin? Who killed Robert?" Sookie leaned forward, "Was it Felipe?"

Karin shook her head, "No, although there won't be many who will believe it. Stupid bastard couldn't wait before he was claiming the kingdom," she laughed dryly again, "Idiot!"

"Then who else?" Sookie couldn't imagine anyone else with a motive. Only Felipe seemed to have gotten something out of this.

"Horst," Karin told her. "Horst…" and the vampire fell back on the bed. "You see, I wasn't enough. He wanted Felipe back. He figured if he gave De Castro California, then maybe all would be forgiven. He missed it, the friendship, and having someone who believed in him." Sookie stood up and shifted herself carefully onto the bed so she could place her hand on Karin's shoulder, the one that wasn't damaged. Karin flinched, then calmed. "Shit, is that what you do to Eric, too? You push your little fairy Prozac on him?" Karen shuddered and Sookie removed her hand. "Just don't touch me," Karin looked at Sookie, "And stop pitying me. I survived! It looks bad and it will take a while for me to heal, but I will."

Sookie remembered when Bill had been poisoned with silver after the Fairy War, "Karin, would you heal faster if you had Eric's blood?"

There was a flash of hope on Karin's face, but then she shut it down, "It makes no difference. I don't have anywhere I need to go, but I do have something for you."

Sookie shook her head, "Like what? A warning?"

Karin laughed then, "You are a pip! You think I might want to hurt you, but you'll still sit here right next to me and trying to make me feel better. You really don't have any sense at all! No! I have something you need and I don't want it." She gestured toward the dresser, "Turn the light on and take a look at what's in that envelope over there."

Sookie hummed her disapproval, but she switched the lamp back on and then walked to the dresser. There was a buff envelope closed with a metal clasp. When she opened it, a bank book of sorts fell out. It had the stamp of a European country and there was a note. It said, 'Karin, I've named you my heir. It's all yours. H-'

Sookie glanced at Karin who nodded that she should open the book. Sookie's eyes were drawn to the last figure and it had more zeroes than she'd ever seen.

"Karin, I can't take this! I'm sure you have something you could do with this."

"I do, Sookie. I can give you your independence, pretty much for the rest of your existence. There's over fifty million dollars there. That's a lot of money, and I've already contacted your demon spawn of an attorney. He'll be here for the funeral so I can sign the paperwork." Karin laughed again, "You should see your face. It reminds me of every mark I've taken who never saw it coming." She glanced away, "At least Horst gave as good as he got."

"Why not invest in this place?" Sookie asked her. "Why me?"

"Why? Because that," and she jerked her chin toward the book in Sookie's hand, "That's blood money. I won't take one penny of it. No, you take it, you and my Maker." When Sookie looked as if she would protest again, Karin continued, "Believe me, I have just as much, and as of my pay-off for this job? I actually have more. I just need a place to lay low for a while until I heal."

Sookie nodded, "You have it. You're coming home with me. You can have a whole floor at the palace if that would work for you."

"Sookie!" Karin sighed, "You can't do that! Eric has disowned me. He won't be bringing me back."

If Karin knew Sookie well, she would have recognized the set of the telepath's lip and the way she fisted her hand on her hip, "Well, don't you worry one little minute about that!" she told Karin, "I'll take care of it!"

"I believe you will," Karin sighed. "Turn off the light on your way out."

Once she was in the hall Sookie opened the book again and looked at the figure, and then she reached for the phone. There were ten texts awaiting her from Eric, but she skipped them to send one to Mr. Cataliades, asking him when he was arriving at Sanctum.

Shari met her in the corridor on her way back to the kitchen. She confirmed that Sookie had been placed in the same room she had used when she had been here as a guest. Sookie slipped Horst's papers in her pocket, but as she did, her fingers touched the envelope that Deirdre had handed her, the one from Lydia herself. Walking into the kitchen and hearing the conversations going on, Sookie realized how truly tired she was. She excused herself and let Deirdre and Barbara know she would down in the kitchen in the morning. She said goodnight to Shari, "I'm sure I'll be safe here. You don't have to stand guard tonight," and shuffled off to her room. On her way she passed the aviary, the same place where Eric had found her what seemed like a million years ago. In truth it was barely a year. She found herself smiling and humming as she thought of how that started her new life, her real life. She found her room, changed into her nightgown, and opened each of Eric's messages, one by one.

There once was a plumber named Lee

Who was plumbing his girl by the sea….

Each was worse than the other and she fell asleep giggling helplessly at the thought of her strong, fearsome King finding time to send her dirty jokes. "I love you once, I love you twice, I love you more than cheese and rice," she sent him, and then turned off her phone and fell asleep.

XXXxxxxxxxx

"So, what will happen here?" Sookie asked Barbara. The housekeeper was looking better this morning. Deirdre had mentioned earlier to Sookie that she had insisted that Barbara take a sleeping pill the night before.

"I don't know," Barbara told her, "It will really be up to Maude. Lydia left her everything."

Deidre filled Sookie's coffee cup, "So you had a good conversation with Herself, then?"

"Karin? Yes…" Mr. Cataliades had texted her this morning, letting her know he was aware of her 'bequest' and asking that she not discuss it with anyone, including Eric, until he arrived and talked with her about it. Sookie thought it odd but, on the other hand, if there was something wrong she didn't want to get Eric's hopes up. The attorney was due to arrive this afternoon and she figured if everything checked out, it would still be good news later tonight.

Barbara looked at her, "Did she tell you what happened?"

Sookie sipped her coffee and then set it down, "She told me Lydia hired her to kill Horst. She told me Horst was the one who killed Robert and that it was about revenge." Barbara nodded in agreement. Sookie shook her head, "I still can't believe it. But that's how Karin got hurt. Horst almost had the best of her, too."

A single tear slipped down Barbara's face and she swiped it away, "I knew that's what she'd done. I tried to tell myself I was wrong, but it was a part of her, that fierce spirit. Most people never saw it. They saw what you saw, this kind, all-giving healer, but the fairy part of her, the fighter? It was always there just under the surface. When she got word that Robert was gone it was like she peeled off everything she had made herself into. She got practical and hard. She knew exactly what she was doing. She stopped talking to me, to anyone." Another tear slipped down the woman's face. "She got rid of the guests and she pulled out a book of numbers I'd never seen before. She called in favors and before I knew it, Karin the Slaughterer was here."

"It must have been terrifying," Deirdre murmured, moving to place her arm around Barbara's shoulders.

"I didn't know her anymore, or maybe I never did," Barbara's look was close to shock. "She sat in her office, a knife in her hand for days, watching the phone. When she got the text, she told me to prepare the light tight quarters and she moved into the hallway. She sat there in a chair and waited until Karin arrived. She dropped all her veneers. In all the years I knew her, she never appeared without some kind of mask or enhancement. When Karin arrived, she had the ambulance people take her in and settle her. She and Karin talked most of the night and when I got up the next morning, she was gone." Sookie caught an image of what Barbara had found on the far hilltop, the healer on the ground, her eyes open, and the knife near her hand. Lydia had slashed her own carotid artery and bled out, facing the sun. Two more tears fell as she looked at Sookie, "You're part Fae. Do you think they're together now?"

Sookie wiped her face on a napkin and took a deep breath, "The Fae believe that when they pass from the corporeal world their spirits travel to the Summerlands. If she was headed there she would have appeared to her oldest living relative. Do you know who that would be?" Barbara shook her head and Sookie reached across the table to squeeze Barbara's hand. "I will tell you that one time Eric and I talked about it, what would happen if we were to fall. He believes that we would meet there and that we would be together forever."

Barbara grabbed a napkin to wipe her face as well. Glancing at the pocket in Sookie's robe, the telepath's eyes followed hers to see the edge of the envelope that Sookie still had not opened. "Are you going to read that?" Barbara asked.

Sookie pulled the envelope from her pocket and nodded, "I thought I'd go outside and sit in the sun a bit." She stood, her knees feeling surprisingly shaky.

"I'll have lunch together in an hour or so," Deirdre smiled. Sookie nodded and walked rather stiffly through the French doors and out onto the stone patio. It was a brisk day, but the sun was bright and warm where the wall blocked the breeze. She pulled up a chair in a sunny spot, pulled her sweater around her, and then turned the envelope over so she could slip it open.

_Sookie,_

_Of all my guests, you were the one in which I most saw myself. As I heard your story, how could I not hear my own? By the time you read this I will have gone to meet my Robert, together finally in the only way that could work for us. I only hope he is not too far ahead but it would be like him to make me hurry._

_If there is one word of advice I would give you it is this. Never be afraid to demand what you wish. I was afraid to demand what I wanted and I lived my life without what might have made us both happy. Be bold, because life rewards those who take chances._

_You and Eric Northman are meant for great things. Believe in that and you will always find happiness._

_ ~L~_

Sookie looked out across the rolling land. "Oh, Lydia," she said to the wind.

XXxxxxxxx

They were gathered around the table for lunch when Mr. Cataliades arrived. He walked right in through the same French doors Sookie had used earlier. In no time he had a plate, a place, and he amused them all with the noises of appreciation he made as he ate.

"Thank goodness I won't have to worry about leftovers," Deirdre said with a wry smile as she filled his plate a third time.

"Always pesky, that sort of thing at times like these," the attorney agreed solemnly and proceeded to eat again as if he had just started.

Once the dishes were cleared and cleaning up well underway, he turned to Sookie. "Is there someplace we can talk?"

Deirdre glanced up and suggested, "What about the office?"

Sookie glanced at the door and she experienced a stab of pain. The last time she had set foot in that room Lydia had been questioning her wisdom on leaving for Jackson and Eric. "No, I think we can talk near the aviary." Barbara nodded and Sookie could see that the woman understood. Sookie wiped her hands one last time and she led Mr. Cataliades to the lovely room with the long windows that overlooked the Connecticut hills.

The demon pulled a table close to their chairs and then he opened the case he had been carrying. Inside were papers, pens, and a manila folder with 'Stackhouse' written in bold, black letters on the tab. "You are now a very wealthy woman, Miss Stackhouse," the attorney smiled at her. "What's more, you have established a royal pedigree and have been seen publically wearing the symbols of your rank." He paused and seemed to be waiting for her to say something, but Sookie was not sure where this was going. When he had waited a few minutes, he pursed his lips a bit and then said, "Of course I understand your interest in exploring the freedom your divorce would provide. It was not a happy union and wanting to remain single for a period of time would be perfectly understandable."

"What are you talking about?" Sookie asked, "You know I want to marry Eric!"

"Aah," he said, his tone remaining business-like as if they had no particular association beyond their work relationship, "So, you would be open to the idea of a marriage to a vampire King?"

Sookie was about to ask him whether he had lost his mind when she suddenly realized what was happening, "Yes, Desmond. I would be open to the idea if the terms could be worked out to suit all parties."

The attorney smiled broadly, "Well, Princess, then we have some work to do in drafting our first proposal."


	35. Chapter 35 - Flying Free

Chapter 35 – Flying Free

**Author's Note:** Wow, it seems like this started a long time ago, and how far our heroes have come! Thank each of you for coming along with me as The Far Reach concludes. My gratitude to Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy. This story was so much more fun walking with you! And thank you to the lovely and talented American Android. Your art has inspired me!

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

From the minute she awoke up the next morning, Sookie found herself swept up in the hustle and bustle of the household. It felt comforting to chip in, getting rooms ready and answering messages. Flowers arrived steadily throughout the day, along with a staggering number of fruit baskets, cards, and even a mass card or two. Each item needed received, papers signed, and spaces within the house found to place them. There was a large notebook on the front table where they could log things so if cards were lost in the hubbub that would only grow tomorrow, thank-you notes could still get sent. Last night Maude had decided that a service would be held by torchlight in the field below the house. If it rained, the service would be moved inside.

Deirdre and Barbara had already arranged the caterers and they would be arriving tomorrow afternoon to set up tents, chairs, and high-top tables. The movers were coming today and tomorrow to remove all the furniture from the common areas, placing it into temporary storage. Dishes, cups, and silverware were arriving and there was a full staff hired to handle everything, including the cleaning up afterward. Barbara had had a difficult time picking out the music. In the end, Deirdre had placed a call to a nearby private high school. Their string quartet was engaged to play chamber music in exchange for a large donation. Maude was, of course, the lead speaker for the memorial. A website was launched so that others could queue up electronically for their turn to say a few words for the Lady of Sanctum. Within hours there were so many names on the list that Deirdre suggested they shut it down so the testimonials wouldn't run over beyond dawn. At eight o'clock tomorrow evening things would be rolling and if all went to plan, by midnight Lydia's ashes would be scattered.

Once Inger and Maude rose, Barbara and Deirdre shifted their attention from cleaning to finalizing plans for Lydia's funeral. Sookie heard that Maude's initial plan was to build a pyre on a high hill and burn her friend, sending her ashes to the winds. That was rather quickly squashed. The first naysayer had been the hospital care coordinator who contacted them to arrange transport of Lydia's remains. Maude had been somewhat incredulous. After all, there was a great deal of land here and what one did on their own property shouldn't be anyone else's concern. However, the Queen was finally convinced when it was confirmed that her plans were illegal by the local funeral director. He explained in some detail the requirements of Connecticut laws. When Maude hung up after that call she was literally growling, "Why couldn't she have been just a little more Fae? She'd be dust already and we wouldn't be wrangling with every local yokel!"

Sookie took that as her cue to get out of the kitchen. She was slated to spend more time with Mr. Cataliades working on the marriage contract. She had expected to see the attorney earlier, but he had sent word he would be spending the day in his room and asked if it would be convenient to meet in the aviary for a few hours this evening. Sookie checked her watch as she walked by the empty aviary space. She was still early for the appointed time, but she really had expected to see Mr. Cataliades lounging around or visiting in the kitchen. His actions seemed odd, but she told herself that it may have been too busy around the house and maybe he was just trying to stay out from underfoot. Sookie shrugged and headed to see Karin.

Her 'sister,' (Sookie couldn't really think of either of Eric's progeny as future 'step children') Karin had said very clearly last night that she would be keeping to her rooms and would not be participating in any of the activities associated with the funeral. Sookie asked Maude about it and the Queen explained that it was a perfectly normal reaction under the circumstances. Damaged vampires were vulnerable vampires. In her current state Karin was unable to protect herself. Any vampire would feel an instinctual need to dig deep in the dirt and lay low if they had taken the kind of damage she had suffered. At one point, it would have been a given that Karin would have been ended unless she had someone willing to stake their own life for hers. Sookie remembered the weeks following Rhodes, the weeks immediately after she had bonded with Eric the first time. She had heard that both Eric and Pam were hiding in a basement while they recovered from their wounds. There was something about that memory, particularly now that she had seen how Karin was suffering, that made her feel uncomfortable. She knew she would mention it the next time she saw Eric and let him know how sorry she was that she had abandoned him.

Still, there was something about Karin's holing up and snarling at all comers that didn't sit well, and the first thing Sookie had done when she walked away from their visit last night was to call Pam. Sookie knew the relationship between Karin and Eric was strained, if not broken, but she wasn't sure how things stood between the vampire sisters. She had the impression the two of them were close and there was something telling her that Pam would want to know. As soon as Sookie explained what was happening and how she found Karin, Pam hung up on her mid-sentence. Sookie was pretty sure that if there were a t-shirt, Karin would be wearing the one that said 'My sister loves me best.'

Now, as she knocked and entered the dark room to visit, Karin wheezed a laugh, "Pam tells me if you've promised that I can recuperate in Louisiana, it's a done deal. She says she's never seen Eric so pussy-whipped and she figures it's a terminal case."

"Well, that's just nasty," Sookie told her, "But don't say I didn't tell you so."

Karin chuckled, "As fun as that would be to watch, I'll be staying with Pam in Arkansas. Pam's blood will help me to heal faster than donors or bagged. Pam said she'll come for me as soon as the funeral crowd clears out."

"So, you'll stay in Little Rock?" Sookie asked.

"Why not? I'll grant you it's not Paris, but it's not the end of the Earth either. Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on Ravenscroft. She may be a clothes-horse, but she could use some backup in the thinking department."

Sookie rolled her eyes, "I'll be sure to slip that into my next conversation with her." When Karin chuckled again, Sookie asked, "Would you mind if I travel back with you? I'm thinking I can continue to New Orleans from there."

"Doesn't bother me, Madame Vampire Slayer," Karin sniffed. When Sookie stood to leave Karin wheezed, "I owe you another one."

"Don't be silly!" Sookie exclaimed, "You've just handed Eric and me our freedom and it's the second time you've saved my skin. I owe you everything, Karin. It was a lucky day I met you."

"Pam is right," Karin said sourly, "You are a bad influence," but Sookie could tell that the vampire meant just the opposite.

Sookie headed back down the corridor to the aviary and was relieved to see Mr. Cataliades waiting for her. He had spread his papers back out in front of him and he was staring out the large windows, his fingers tented over his round belly.

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse, are you ready to continue?" he asked. There was no other way to describe it. Mr. Cataliades was acting strangely. The smile was friendly and there was nothing angry about him, but he wasn't volunteering much. As she walked toward him and watched his carefully neutral eyes slide past her, Sookie wondered if she had done something wrong or if this was the demon attorney's evil twin and any minute he was going to reveal his true identity.

Sookie sat down across from him and realized she was half-expecting the attorney to offer to shake her hand as if they didn't know each other at all. He didn't, but he did give her a very professional smile before leaning forward to pick up what looked to be a rather thick contract. "Since you have expressed an interest in exploring a royal marriage, I have taken the liberty of procuring what I might consider one of the better standard agreements. I thought we could review this as a starting place."

Over the next hour Mr. Cataliades read and then explained what he considered the more common traditional clauses. Most of them were not a surprise. For example, Sookie had anticipated that there would be a requirement that neither of them could share blood with another without the express permission of their contracted party. There was another part that addressed more of the business side of the agreement, it spelled out that anything of value acquired after the marriage was mutually owned and should be divided equally on the expiration of the contract unless a written amendment to the contract was made. For her part, Sookie had some ideas about what she should ask or what clarifications she might need, after all she had been listening to business negotiations as part of her work for Amun Clan, and that had taught her quite a bit. What was preventing her was a sense that making the right decision right now was critical, and that she didn't have the luxury of asking advice from the attorney. Each time they finished reading through a section, he looked at her expectantly. Sookie had no idea what he was waiting for her to do, and she was starting to feel foolish and distinctly inadequate.

Finally, when the attorney had raised his head to stare at her yet again, offering no advice, she cracked, "Desmond?" her voice was tight with frustration, "Did I do something to hurt you or piss you off?"

"Of course not, Princess!" he exclaimed. "I am mortified that you would think so." Then he did something odd. He rather abruptly looked away and over her shoulder. "Don't you think it's time for dinner? I'm sure the Queen is in the kitchen. Perhaps it would be a good time to eat," and he didn't wait for her to answer, he just got up and walked down the hall.

"What the hell?" It fell out of Sookie's mouth and she wasn't quiet about it. A small part of her wanted to kick the table, scattering the papers, or better yet, kick the demon for being a jerk. As if everything wasn't stressful enough, now her friend wasn't acting like her friend nor was he acting like her attorney. He was acting as if she had something gross hanging out of her nose and he couldn't wait to get away from her.

When she trailed him into the kitchen, every eye trained on her and she almost touched her nose to see if there was really something there, and then Inger moved forward, took her arm, and walked her to the table. Deirdre set dishes and silverware in front of her, and Barbara followed up by plating salmon, rice and fresh tomatoes. Sookie couldn't keep from looking around her. There was no way she could eat. Maude looked at her, looked at her plate, and then in an exaggerated way leaned forward,"So, Sookie, how goes the contract?"

Sookie's eyes rolled to Mr. Cataliades who shrugged. "Okay…I guess?" she stammered.

Maude fixed her with a level gaze, "This is the kind of thing that deserves many opinions. I'm sure if you asked it of him, your attorney would let me take a look at what you have so far." There was something about the way the Queen was looking at her that told Sookie there was something up.

Sookie waited a beat, turned to Mr. Cataliades, and said in her most polite, southern lady way, "Mr. Cataliades, I would appreciate your sharing what we have drafted with the Queen of Minnesota, please."

When Sookie had finished, the attorney bowed formally, and then excused himself to retrieve it. While they waited, Maude asked, "So, are you feeling like your interests are being represented?"

Sookie shrugged, "I guess. Pretty much everything I've seen so far looks like I'd expect. I mean, I don't want to make this too hard! We all know I want to marry Eric, so how complicated should this get?"

Inger laughed and Maude shook her head, "You are approaching this all wrong," Maude told her. "Hasn't Desmond explained the purpose?" The attorney entered the kitchen, sat down, removed the contract from his case, and placed it in the Queen's outstretched hand. She glanced down the first page. She nodded at some things, but as she read more her eyes drew closer together and her mouth seemed to get tighter. She glanced up at the demon taking in his placid, neutral appearance. Sookie could see the Queen was puzzling over something, and then she smiled. "Good evening, Desmond!" she said as if he hadn't been sitting across the table from them not five minutes before.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," Mr. Cataliades returned and managed to bow from the waist just a little in spite of the fact that he was sitting.

"I appreciate your sharing this contract with me. I can imagine you find yourself in a delicate position drafting this arrangement for our young friend. As someone who was a close friend of her grandfather you wish to do your best to honor the wishes of Miss Stackhouse. On the other hand, you are pledged to represent the House of Brigant and you may find yourself without instruction from the Prince on how he regards this matter."

Sookie's eyes widened and her head snapped over to look at the attorney. "Is this why you're acting strange? Did you hear from Great Grandfather?" Sookie asked. "Has he changed his mind?"

Now it was Mr. Cataliades' turn to look at Sookie with surprise. "What do you mean 'changed his mind,' Sookie? You have discussed your marriage contract with the Prince?" Maude and Inger both stopped what they were doing to stare at her and Sookie had to dig deep to suppress the urge to squirm in her chair.

"Well, we didn't talk about a formal contract, but Grandfather knows Eric and I are bonded and he… well… he accepted it," Sookie wasn't sure how much she wanted to say about the cluviel dor and children.

Mr. Cataliades eyes narrowed, "Did the Prince have any… requests?" and Sookie had the impression that the attorney had been thinking of another word.

"He did say he wanted me to go to Bon Temps once a month and he is sending me a different trainer…"

"I am not surprised," the demon said flatly, "Bellenos made mention of some foolishness involving shape shifting that I thought was in poor taste." Sookie remembered the elf appearing as Eric and she nodded quickly. Mr. Cataliades pursed his lips, "I will confess that I had thought to delay contacting your Great Grandfather until negotiations were underway. It would have placed me in a precarious position with the Prince, but it would have made interference more difficult if things were already moving along."

"You would have done that for me?" Sookie smiled, jumped up, walked around the table, and hugged the attorney. Maude rolled her eyes and for his part, Desmond looked very pleased. Sookie walked back to her place, "I really think he's in favor of it. He sent me that crown for the Coronation, which reminds me, I need to have a chat with him too," and thoughts of how hungry she had been for her vampire had her nodding, "Oh yeah, I think Great Grandfather is on board with Team Eric."

"Well, that will make things much less complicated," Mr. Cataliades was looking relieved, "and I will contact the Prince this evening."

"Still, Desmond," Maude spoke up, "it sounds to me like you will have your hands full walking the line here, so this is what I'm going to do. I feel it only right to take over as Sookie's primary advisor in this matter," and the look she gave Sookie made clear she wasn't going to listen to arguments, " After all, who better than a Queen who has gone through this process a time or two to help a future Queen in navigating these tricky waters?"

"Of course, Majesty," Mr. Cataliades answered too smoothly, "How could I possibly argue with a vampire Queen? That is, as long as it is Miss Stackhouse's wish," and he winked at Sookie. After that things seemed to shift. Inger smiled and Mr. Cataliades asked if there were any cookies in the cabinet.

Over the course of the next thirty minutes they made a great deal of progress and Sookie learned more than she had in the hour she had spent earlier. She found out that the contract was separated into specific sections, each pertaining to a particular concern. The first section the Queen had them discuss in detail was the one addressing financial assets. "Of course we would expect that our demands be considered preliminary until we have his financial affidavits," Maude said in a matter of fact way.

"Why are you saying that?" Sookie could hear that her words sounded whiny. There was something about the tone of the Queen's voice and how they were talking about her Eric that was making Sookie feel all kinds of uncomfortable.

Maude's look reminded Sookie of the look her Gran used to give her when she felt Sookie was being foolish, "You are bringing great wealth to his kingdom. You deserve full disclosure of his financial position." Inger was standing within line of sight and she was nodding vigorously in agreement.

"But, this is Eric we're talking about…" the telepath stammered.

"Yes, and we all know that he is in a bit of a financial scrape at the moment. I don't believe it's a long-term concern, but I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to protect you from some of the less pleasant aspects of his finances and those are the kind of secrets that come back to bite you later. "Sookie could hear herself calling Eric 'Mr. High and Mighty' and she figured the Queen had him pegged pretty well. "Why not get full disclosure now and avoid any future problems? What's more, any vampire queen worth her salt would accept nothing less. When these documents are filed they become available for anyone interested to pull and review. If you are going to play the part, you can't go halfway! You have to show that you came at this from a position of strength and are worthy of respect," and the Queen gave Sookie a stern look and turned back to the attorney, "I can assume you have the information necessary to create affidavits for Sookie?" and Mr. Cataliades gave a rather enthusiastic nod of his head.

Once that section's review met the Queen's satisfaction and changes made, she pulled apart the next section that seemed to have an endless and somewhat confusing series of statements about who would have precedence in their relationship. The first thing Maude insisted on adding was language that the relationship between Eric and Sookie would have primary priority. When Sookie asked what that meant, the Queen said rather flatly, "Monogamy is not a vampire concept. I am clear it would be a condition for you. Would you like me to retract my suggestion?"

"No! No, I appreciate that you thought of it!" Sookie sat back listening closely as Maude and Mr. Cataliades read through each condition. Sookie was asked to confirm her preference to bar either party from an amazingly creative list of potential types of partners. She confirmed there would be no consorts, concubines, pets, slaves, or consenting friends ('Friends with benefits,' Inger supplied to Sookie's confused look). When they got to the end, Sookie thought through all the combinations she had heard and then she asked, "What about donors?"

Maude shrugged, "What about them?" Sookie saw the same blank look on the Queen's face that she had seen on Eric's back in New Orleans.

"I don't want him consorting with donors either. No touching or fondling," and Sookie crossed her arms.

From behind her Inger said, "Selfish!"

Sookie knew she was tired when she felt her eyes narrow and she snapped at the vampire, "He's mine!"

"Bravo!" Maude chuckled. "Now you really do sound like a Queen, although I'm not sure it would be of the vampire variety. If you were a vampire Queen you would not draw the lines so strictly, allowing the possibility of other partners for mutual benefit."

Sookie looked confused. "Orgy," Inger supplied. Mr. Cataliades shrugged helplessly and Maude smirked as Sookie blazed bright red. There was a part of her that was thinking maybe she didn't want to draw that line so strictly, the small, naughty part of her that loved the adventurous way they both approached sex, but she blushed even harder thinking about mentioning it, much less putting it in writing.

As if reading her mind, Maude said, "Of course, if that were something you might be willing to bend on, it would give you a bargaining chip," and she left it as she reached for the next section.

"Ahh," the Queen said, "It's the requirements around conjugal visits…" and before Sookie could get too embarrassed the front door bell sounded.

Maude glanced up as Deirdre walked from the office through the kitchen. Sookie took the interruption as an excuse to run to the bathroom. When she returned she found someone standing in the kitchen she had not expected.

"Hello, Thomas," she greeted Pam's Sheriff.

"Mistress," the dark-haired vampire greeted her formally, bowing low. Maude and Inger were already standing and Sookie got the impression there had been some teasing taking place before she interrupted. "I have come to fetch Karin," he said, levelly keeping his eyes on the telepath.

There was something about this that wasn't quite adding up. Karin had said she was going to stay with Pam, but that the Regent would be coming herself after the funeral. "Does Pam know you're here?" Sookie asked on a hunch. The Sheriff's face barely changed, but there was a slight widening of his eyes.

"The Regent expressed an interest in having Karin returned to Little Rock," he said smoothly, not answering the question at all.

"And who better than you to fetch her, right Thomas?" Maude teased. Sookie could hear that was something else going on, but she couldn't quite puzzle it out. Maude turned to her second, "Inger? You know where Karin is resting. Why don't you show Thomas the way?" As they turned to head down the hall the Queen added, "Oh, and Thomas, do you have arrangements to transport you back or can we help you with that?"

Thomas said nothing and the Queen chuckled, "Did you even bring your coffin?"

"It follows," he told her. The Queen nodded, releasing the two to get going. Once they turned the corner, Maude said, "I hope she is kind to him." The Queen looked at Sookie as if the telepath understood what was happening. If she hadn't been so tired, Sookie might have connected the dots sooner, but instead Sookie chose that moment to yawn. It was a large yawn and included all the hours of scrubbing, dusting, and straightening that had been her day.

"I sometimes forget you keep different hours," Maude said sympathetically.

"It is a good time to break," Mr. Cataliades agreed. "I will call the Prince and we should plan to reconvene following the funeral.

"I guess," Sookie shrugged, "but I was going to head home. Does this mean you are coming to New Orleans with me?"

Maude's eyes widened, "You really don't know anything about how this is done, do you?" she shook her head. "There are conventions to be observed. We need to send an emissary to New Orleans. You should not return to his house until you are formally invited."

"What?" Sookie wailed. "What… are you kidding me? I told him I'd be back. Fact is, I miss him and I want to get home."

Maude gave Sookie a long look and then turned to Mr. Cataliades. "I can see my young friend is exhausted. It has been a stressful time for her. I am sure that like any Coronation, she spent hours in preparation, even though it was not her own. I trust you will let me know if there are any difficulties that arise as a result of your conversation with the Prince this evening and I expect you to touch base with me before dawn." Then the Queen turned to Sookie, "And as for you, young lady, I want you to get to bed and get some sleep. There should be very little you will need to do except wait for night. I will do a preliminary read through and make some edits this evening. I do want you to make a list of all the things you think should be addressed." When Sookie looked lost, Maude smiled gently, "Start with the things you would like to do with your life. For example, your guard mentioned that you have offered to give service as a Sachem for the Packs. That would be on your list. Perhaps you would like to extend formal protection to your human family members? You may wish to be active with civic or charitable causes. Anything that would require time not directly spent with your mate should be on the list. Now, I know that you won't think of everything, and as time passes everyone expects your interests to change. The purpose is to give your mate fair warning as to your commitments outside of the relationship so that they can tailor their demands on your time accordingly."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. Kind of takes the guesswork out of it," Sookie nodded.

The Queen pulled a pad of paper from the pile in front of the attorney and a pen, handed them to Sookie and said, "There, now that's enough for tonight. Go see what naughty things your vampire has sent you and let him know you will be delayed a day or two."

Sookie looked from Maude to Mr. Cataliades, "I feel like I should mention this to Eric."

"I wouldn't mention the contract yet," Mr. Cataliades added. "I will speak with your Great Grandfather this evening. Even if he is in favor of your relations with Mr. Northman he may have… requests, that make the forming of a contract… challenging."

Sookie's lower lip budged out as her temper made her face feel hot, "If Great Grandfather has problems with this you just tell him I would like to talk with him! I'm doing this and he better get on the train!"

The attorney chuckled, "Thank you, Princess, I believe your whole-hearted declaration will help form my conversation. However, I still would suggest you wait for a day or two before committing yourself to the idea of a formal contract."

"Besides," Maude was almost bursting with suppressed laughter, "You don't want to spoil the surprise. I am going to make sure that Pam has a camera ready when The North Man realizes the next marriage proposition is coming from you!"

Sookie thought about the proposals Eric had received so far and the dread on her Viking's face, and she could just imagine how he would react to the next 'Marriage Calling" messenger. "You're right. This would be too good to waste!" she agreed.

Maude pointed to the pad of paper and pen in Sookie's hands and cocked her eyebrow "Go get some rest!" the Queen ordered. "We have a busy day tomorrow," and Sookie padded off, looking forward to pillow and pillow talk.

Maude turned back to Mr. Cataliades, "Do you think the Prince will be a problem?"

"There is only one way to find out," the attorney replied. "I will see if he is available," and he fished his phone from his jacket and started to walk toward the external doors.

"Well, while you're finding out what that crafty old bird is up to I'll keep sifting through this," and the Queen gestured toward the contract. She chuckled again, "I think I'll send Inger as the emissary. She does great imitations," and she started to hum a bright tune as the demon walked into the night.

XXXXX

Sookie's eyes didn't open until late afternoon. '_Vampire time_,' she thought to herself. She dressed and made a point of walking to the kitchen by going outside and walking around the outside of the building, using the brick and stone pathways she learned when she was a guest here. The day was bright and Sookie felt as if her skin was eating up the sunshine, recharging her energy reserves. As she rounded the corner she could see the front doorway. It was crowded with vans and trucks. There were coffins coming in and a coffin going out. The catering truck was parked to the side and there were wood planks on the grass to accommodate the wheeled carts loaded with materials. There were movers maneuvering a couch into a van that was already packed with furniture wrapped in padding. Sookie wondered if she would still be able to get some breakfast or if the kitchen was in too much of an uproar.

The kitchen was full of unfamiliar faces, but Deirdre was perched on a high stool near a landline telephone, writing in a book. As soon as she saw the telepath walking through the exterior doors and before Sookie could even ask, she had prepared a cup of coffee and had walked it over to place in Sookie's hand. "How'd you sleep?" the redhead asked, "Can I get you something to eat?"

"If it's not too much bother," Sookie agreed. Deirdre flashed her a smile and before Sookie had finished her coffee, she was looking at a stack of cinnamon French toast.

"Real maple syrup," Deirdre said as she set a small jug full of amber syrup near her. "Locally made. You've got to love New England!"

Sookie took a couple bites, and then cleaned off the plate faster than a proper lady should. She brought her dish to the sink and poured a second cup of coffee. "I saw some coffins arriving," she observed.

"Bartlett Crowe and some members of his retinue," Deirdre confirmed. "The New York King will be here later. Since he is closer he will travel up tonight, and then he and his retinue will stay close by."

"Oh," Sookie had heard the others talking about New York and most of it didn't sound good. "Does anyone think there will be trouble?" she whispered. There were people moving all around them and Sookie had learned that taking care not to underestimate humans and Weres paid off.

Deirdre shook her head quickly, acknowledging the need for caution, then said more loudly, "Of course this is New York's territory now, so it is kind that he is taking the time to acknowledge the Lady," then more softly Deirdre added, "besides, the wards here prevent anyone from doing any violence."

Sookie nodded, "I noticed there was a coffin leaving?" she asked.

"Thomas and Karin," Deirdre smirked. "I would imagine it's a comfy fit," and her smile broadened as she shook her head. "Maude bet me he'd hot-footed it up here so fast he'd forgotten to arrange a coffin. She can always tell!" Sookie was clearly puzzled so Deirdre filled in, "Thomas has been chasing Karin as long as any of us can remember. When Maude was married to Kentucky we got a front row seat to it."

"I had no idea," Sookie told the housekeeper. "Karin never mentioned it."

"It looks to me as if she pretends he's a convenient booty call. He used to pretend she was just his preferred bed warmer too, but lately he has stopped pretending. I will say this is the first time I've ever seen him go to these lengths for her, though. Pretty close to a declaration and she must have been receptive or they wouldn't have traveled out of here together," and then Deirdre's face wrinkled, "Of course Karin was pretty badly off. Maybe he just kidnapped her," and she laughed gaily.

"Where did they go?" Sookie asked. She thought about Pam and wondered if she knew about this.

"Not sure," Deirdre shrugged. "Thomas is resourceful and he'll guard her with his unlife. It's what she needs right now."

Mr. Cataliades walked into the kitchen and he looked happy to see Sookie, "Miss Stackhouse! Have you had your breakfast?" When she assured him she had, he asked, "Well then, may I ask for an hour or two of your time?"

Sookie shrugged, "Well, no time like the present, I guess," and she allowed Mr. Cataliades to steer her back into Lydia's office. Sookie took a quick glance around, but found that most of the personal items that would have most reminded her of the lost healer were gone.

"The furniture is gone in the other room," the lawyer said apologetically. They sat in the chairs near the back window. It was still a small room so it felt cozy. Mr. Cataliades smiled briefly and then said, "I had a long conversation with your Great Grandfather."

"And?" Sookie asked.

"And he is in favor of the marriage," Sookie shrugged in a 'told you' kind of way. "But…"

"But? What 'but' is there?"

"The Prince wants certain assurances from both yourself and Mr. Northman."

"Now what?" Sookie exclaimed, "What more do we have to do?" She was exasperated. Two steps forward, one step back, and now it was her own relatives meddling? "It better be small stuff or I'm calling him and telling him he can pack up his whole bag of tricks, head back to Fairyland, and never blacken my door again!"

Mr. Cataliades held up his hands, "Hear me out. You may decide that the terms are acceptable." Sookie sat back and gave a terse nod for the attorney to continue. "You did not mention yesterday that part of your conversation with the Prince involved the possibility of your having children with Mr. Northman." Mr. Cataliades was watching her for her acknowledgement and she nodded to let him know he was correct. He didn't say it, but Sookie could almost hear the attorney's mind racing. She kind of knew that the idea of a vampire procreating in a small baby way was a big deal and seeing the attorney's struggle to retain his professional appearance was just confirming it. Mr. Cataliades leaned forward to take a sip of coffee and Sookie saw it for the stall tactic it was. When he was composed again, he told her, "The Prince would like to add wording into your contract. He wants a stipulation that you will be given both freedom and support in your training regularly at the house in Bon Temps, preferably once a month." Sookie nodded. This was something they had discussed and she knew Eric was also amenable. "The Prince wants an agreement that you will hold a formal pledging ceremony that includes your coronation as Queen in Nebraska, close to the portal so that members of the Sky Fae may stand witness." Sookie nodded a little less certainly. Of course, in the end it's not like there was a law about how many times or ways you could be married. She knew at least one was going to be in Bon Temps in front of a preacher. "You will be provided the protection of the Fae as a part of your dowry to this marriage and your Great Grandfather intends to provide you a Britlingen guard at his expense."

Sookie sighed, "I'm not sure that's necessary. We have the Weres and I'm plenty happy with their services."

"I appreciate that," the attorney replied, "but the Prince pointed out that there are plans to have you involved in helping the Weres with consolidating their political forces. That could give rise to jealousies. He also made clear that this protection extends only to you and your role in the kingdom." Mr. Cataliades pursed his lips so she knew he was not exactly supporting the next bit he had to say, "To put a point on it, Sookie, the protection and support of the Fae will not extend to the person of Eric Northman until such time as you produce a viable child. Once you have a child who demonstrates its heritage, the protection of the Fae will extend to Mr. Northman as well."

"Son of a bitch!" It flew from Sookie's mouth, and if the Prince had been in the room when the attorney said it, those words could have followed flying hands too. "So this has to be in the marriage contract?" Mr. Cataliades nodded. "And other people will see it?"

The attorney backed up a little, "I believe that the traditional wording in cases like this is somewhat vague and usually says 'the outcome the parties agree to,' or 'to the agreed benefit of the parties,' so that there is some privacy maintained. I have crafted this language for others, but this is the first time the requirement was children."

Sookie bit her lip, "Niall thinks I will learn enough magic to create a cluviel dor. He thinks once I make one I can wish us to make children."

The attorney's eyes narrowed, "That is not a certain outcome," he said almost to himself. "Are you sure that is the only way the Prince proposed?"

Sookie could see that something was puzzling the demon, "Why? Did Grandfather say something different?"

"Not exactly," the attorney smiled and patted her hand, "it's just he gave me the impression that there weren't many variables. Forming a cluviel dor is far from certain. To the best of my knowledge, there are no clear instructions on how it's done. While you have exhibited the spark, and it is growing, it is still nowhere near the strength that would be needed to create that degree of magic, no offense intended."

"None taken," Sookie was becoming impatient for the attorney to get to the point. Something was troubling him and with it involving possible children, Sookie was finding that she was mightily interested.

"When the Prince told me of this, he had given the matter some thought. He has made decisions about how protection will be provided your children and what rights he would extend them into the Fae realm. I believe he wishes them to be eligible as rulers should the need arise."

"That sounds like he's banking on us being able to do this," Sookie couldn't help the feeling of hope that was rising within her.

"Which is why all of this hinging on your ability to form a cluviel dor makes no sense," the attorney concluded.

"Maybe I should call him," Sookie said, half to herself.

"He thought you might wish to discuss this with him and let me know he will be available by phone tomorrow. He has given me the contact number and time," Sookie groaned in frustration and Mr. Cataliades shrugged apologetically. "In the meantime, the Queen and I reviewed the remainder of the contract and if you are feeling up to it, we could review it now. After that, we should take a look at the lists you made and see if we addressed all of your concerns."

Sookie and the attorney reviewed no less than ten sections covering everything from sexual preferences (Sookie felt like she should take a shower and wash her mouth out with soap following those conditions) to how major purchasing decisions would be made. Finally there was one section left. "Generally this section is one, or at most, four statements. With your unique situation, I would like to re-work this area so that we say enough without saying too much. So," and he fixed Sookie with a serious stare," how would you see the responsibilities for progeny falling?"

"Well, to both of us," Sookie shrugged.

"Yes, if the progeny are from both of you, but what about progeny that Eric may make?" the attorney prompted.

"Oh," Sookie realized the topic might be a little more complicated, "Eric and I discussed that and he won't make any more children like Pam or Karin without my permission." The attorney seemed clearly shocked by her statement so Sookie continued, "What? Why is that so startling? He has two and I get along fine with them, but as far as I'm concerned the only new children that are coming into this relationship are the ones we make… I mean… if we make them."

Mr. Cataliades nodded, "I think I can work with that. I will have to word it correctly. Now, let's say the marriage expires and you decide not to renew it, who would retain responsibility for any children made during the marriage?"

"Wow," Sookie said, "I hadn't really thought of it that way, that the marriage would expire. I guess by the time it expires it'll be one hundred years, so it's not likely we'd have young children."

The attorney winked, "Well, if you are capable of biological reproduction and you are ageless, there would be a possibility…" and he looked at Sookie expectantly again.

"Well, if the children were young I'd expect them to remain with me, I mean, if we don't renew the contract…" and she felt a small thrill running through her chest. She found her eyes drifting a minute and she glanced down, '_I want them_,' she said in her head, '_I want to be a mother_.' She swallowed and then smiled brightly, returning to her conversation.

"Fine, fine," Mr. Cataliades nodded. "I think that's all I need." He glanced out the small window. "You may want to take some time preparing for this evening. Guests will start arriving shortly, and the ceremony will start once Mikhail gives his official permission. Have you ever met the New York king?"

"No," Sookie told him, "But folks sure seem to talk about him a lot."

"It would be best to make your connections to the Prince known," Mr. Cataliades mentioned in an off handed manner as he prepared to leave.

"Guess I'm going to wish I brought my crown," Sookie smiled thinly. In truth, she had no intention of wearing the crown again until she asked Niall about its properties, and now it sounded like that could happen tomorrow.

XXXxxxxxxxx

Sookie took several deep breaths as she opened the door. There had been noise coming from the corridor and the reality of why she was in Connecticut was finally sinking in. Shari was standing outside the door this evening looking crisply professional in a black skirt suit and flat shoes. The Were bowed, "Evening Mistress. There are lots of folks here already. Minnesota and Indiana are in the front hall greeting people."

Sookie smiled, "Evening right back at ya. You looking good tonight. How's my dress hanging? Any tags showing?" The Were asked Sookie to slowly turn around as she checked her and then, once satisfied, nodded approval. "Thanks," Sookie gave a tight smile and the two of them turned to walk toward the front hall.

All along the hallway and through the first rooms, flowers followed them. There were bouquets on tables and large baskets in every corner and cranny, set on the floor. There were even small nosegays hanging in front of pictures on the wall. It was almost as if they were walking through a fairy land and Sookie couldn't help but be struck by how appropriate it all seemed. As they rounded the corner that emptied into the front hall they found themselves walking into a knot of people. The front doors were wide open and Shari jerked her chin, "They've moved out to the driveway," she said close to Sookie's ear. Together they navigated through those who were arriving until they were able to make their way outside.

The monarchs had created a receiving line of sorts and were greeting arrivals. Sookie made her way to the end of the line and waited her turn. When she made it to Maude, the Queen's eyes brightened, "Oh, here you are! I was wondering when I'd see you. Come stand next to me," and the Queen shuffled to make room for Sookie between herself and Bartlett. Sookie found herself shaking hands and greeting people she didn't know and feeling like an interloper. After all, most of these people had been guests or were the friends of guests. What gave her the right to stand in line, shaking hands like she had some greater claim on this place? Every third or fourth person, Bartlett would lean forward, resting his hand on her arm, and introduce her to the person approaching them as 'my dear friend' or as 'the Viking's Intended.' There were raised eyebrows, but most everyone accorded Sookie the bow of the head that denoted respect for a person of presence.

After a while, Sookie got the idea that forcing others to acknowledge her was the purpose of the whole exercise and in some ways it made her even more uncomfortable. She was about to excuse herself to check on how things were going inside when a long cavalcade of cars pulled into the circular drive. The middle car, a black sedan with an extended back door, pulled up just level with Maude. Vampires jumped from the cars and, in a movement that was just a blur, formed a cordon from the sedan door to the Minnesota Monarch. Sookie could see the Queen rock back on her heels and cross her hands before her from her peripheral vision. There was a warning blaring in her head to not take her eyes from the car, and she registered Bartlett's hand as it wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her a little closer.

Sookie's first impression of Mikhail, King of New York, was that he was wearing a costume. He was only a little taller than her, but his shoulders were so broad that Sookie was sure that his jacket had been custom made. His suit was perfect and his shoes were polished to a high shine. His hair was longer, falling just to the tops of his shoulders and it was brushed straight back from his forehead looking slightly damp with what Sookie thought was probably some kind of hair product. The King's lips were narrow and his cheekbones high, but his nose was slightly flat and off center, the souvenir of someone's fist from before he had been turned. As he stood up, he automatically looked around as he reached to fasten the button on his suit jacket. Sookie didn't see the signal, but she was sure there was one from his guards that all was well. As his eyes slid forward, Sookie thought of a hawk, cataloging everything around him with a beady black stare. The cold look was just as quickly replaced by a crinkle-eyed smile and the monarch stepped forward, his hands extended, "Maude! It has been many years! Too many!" and he grasped her hand and slightly turned her. Suddenly she went from standing as first in line to second, and with just one movement, the King of New York asserted himself as the host of Lydia's funeral.

The cars rolled off, others arrived, and the receiving line resumed. Sookie slid her eyes to Bartlett, but his tight smile and swift shake of the head convinced her to behave as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Thirty minutes crept by, Sookie's hand starting to ache with the pressure of so many well-wishers. She was sure the house was filled beyond capacity and was relieved that the weather had held.

Mikhail sighed loudly and looked at the fancy watch on his wrist, "Look at the time!" he said, his patrician accent fully on display, "We need to get inside if we are to get this moving," and he offered his arm to Maude. As she took it, Sookie felt his eyes on her. She looked up quickly and managed a nervous smile, "And look! It's Miss Stackhouse, isn't it?" Sookie didn't care how much he was trying to make himself look like a jolly man, she had seen the way his eyes had swept over them with reptilian indifference before and she wasn't fooled. Then the King's eyes slid past her as well, "Oh, and Indiana! It's been many years since we have had any commerce. I am surprised to see you in my territories."

Bartlett had placed her hand on his arm, she felt the King grow still beneath her, and saw his guards tense around them. "It has been many years, Misha! Of course, I am sorry the last gift was sent back slightly broken. It was rude of me. Perhaps I should return the favor and send some of my toys your way."

"Perhaps," Misha smiled and laughed out loud. Misha's guards seemed to find whatever their king had said funny, too, because they chuckled with him. Sookie couldn't figure out the joke, so she smiled politely and waited. "Ah, but all's well that ends well, right Miss Stackhouse? I understand Thierry is in your area now. He does well?" There was something there, some trace of an accent Sookie couldn't quite place her finger on.

"Thierry is a trusted Sheriff for his King, if that's what you're asking," Sookie smiled. "He is a most charming person and we are grateful for his service."

"As well you should be," the King smiled with real charm, "He would be welcome in the Court of any civilized person," and Sookie couldn't miss the ice as the King's eyes slid back over Bartlett before returning to Maude, "But more time for reminiscing later. For now, it is a time to remember a great Lady," and he turned toward the house, escorting Maude who hadn't said a word.

The evening was a blur to Sookie. Maude had delivered the first testimonial and Misha gave the next. Each speaker then followed, one after the other, a candle in their hand. As they finished their remarks, each speaker stuck the end of their candle into a box of sand that had been set up on the hilltop for that purpose. As the evening wore on, the box grew brighter and brighter. For those who had not been able to make the list of those who would speak aloud, paper and pen had been provided. The words and remarks were tied to paper balloons under which each had a tiny candle, and as the King of New York gave a final eulogy, the paper balloons were sent into the night sky, beautiful points of light shining against the great darkness. Sookie watched the spectacle, tears streaming down her face. It was a moment she would remember for the rest of her life.

They walked back to the house, the crowd muted. Most headed for the front doors, retrieving hats and coats. Some shook hands or bowed, acknowledging old acquaintances or rivalries in this place where none dared to break the peace.

Maude and Bartlett walked with the New York King through the house until they came to the aviary. At a sign from Misha, his guards escorted others from the room. Sookie found herself inside, standing next to Maude. "So," the King asked, reaching for a goblet of blood, "What are your plans for this place?" He looked expectantly from one face to the next.

Maude sighed and spoke, identifying herself as the heir, "Lydia has left me the facility and the charge of its running. It would be my preference to find someone suitable to continue her good works. She cannot be replaced, but until our world is different, there will always be a need for a Sanctum."

"What do you say, Miss Stackhouse?" the King swung his head toward her, "Are you that replacement? You are a fae hybrid and have the gift of telepathy. You were a guest here with a great need. You seem a sympathetic person," and the King stepped forward, his eyes locking on hers as he encapsulated her hand in his great one. Sookie could feel him pushing his glamour at her, "Surely you would be a proper candidate?"

"Well, I'm sure I'm all kinds of flattered that you would think so, Your Majesty," Sookie smiled her best Southern Belle smile, "But I have a place in Louisiana."

"As the North Man's consort?" the King smiled, not quite a smirk.

"As the Viking's Queen," Maude said smoothly, "Her Great Grandfather has insisted on no less a title. Of course, Mr. Northman will still need to ratify the marriage contract, but we all believe he will."

Misha's eyes flared a minute, and then looked angry in that they discovered him. In a flash the warm, slightly curious look returned as he bent over Sookie's hand, stroking it gently, "It is nice to know that the Prince looks after his own," and he bent again, almost kissing her hand and then releasing it. He looked around him, then back at Sookie, "I had expected to see your… step daughter? Karin the Slaughterer," and his eyes were only a little hard as he projected his interest.

'She left this morning," Sookie smiled back. "Already back in Arkansas. Sorry," and Sookie made an effort to make her face match her words. The King knew far too much about all of them for her comfort.

"A pity," he nodded. "Perhaps another time," and he turned, and then turned back, "Oh, and Miss Stackhouse, please let your King know that the next time he sends Sheriffs into my territory, he should ask my permission first."

"Sure," Sookie smiled, "I'll let him know. Nice to meet ya!" and Sookie gave him her best Crazy Sookie smile.

Misha's eyes narrowed, and then his whole face crinkled as he laughed a great booming laugh. When he stopped, there was genuine amusement in his eyes and there were red tears on his face, "You have the heart of a lion, little kitten! I look forward to our next meeting." He bowed to Bartlett and then to Maude. When he left the room it was as if the temperature rose a few degrees and Sookie couldn't help letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Once he was well and truly gone, Maude turned to Bartlett, "I wouldn't wait if I were you. He doesn't look any more 'forgive and forget' than he was before. You should think about getting home tomorrow during the day."

"Don't be silly," Bartlett shrugged. "He won't make a move against me here. First of all, the wards would damage him. When he made his little comment earlier the barriers started to glow. He noticed," and then the Indiana King turned to Sookie, "And what did you think of our most gracious peer?"

"I believe he could strip the skin off his mother and never blink an eye," Sookie said, her own eyes flicking back nervously to the door the King and his retinue had used as their exit. "Are you all going to do something about him?"

"As long as he stays in his own kingdom?" Maude shrugged. "No, we will leave him alone. If he does move against another of us that may change."

They retreated to their own rooms to change and Sookie rejoined them in the kitchen. The caterers had left, but they would return tomorrow to finish picking up and taking away. Barbara had collapsed in her room and Deirdre had followed soon after. Only Bartlett, Maude, Inger, and Sookie remained. Shari stood in the corner, a constant shadow, and Sookie found herself comforted by knowing the woman was there. Mr. Cataliades had already reappeared. Sookie hadn't thought to mention his absence earlier and had assumed he left for other assignments.

"Evening, Desmond," she said, making it sound like a question.

"You had interesting visitors here," the attorney observed in return, "Some of whom would like to engage my services. Always so pesky, those who won't take a simple 'no' for an answer."

"Guess so," Sookie agreed, as she joined the others at the table.

Sookie wasn't surprised when her marriage contract was pulled back out and the revisions reviewed. When Mr. Cataliades walked through the progeny section, the looks on the faces of the two Monarchs went from alarmed to speculative. The words didn't sound like biological children exactly, but there was a clear expectation that there would be some form of issue from the union and that was unusual. Finally the reading was finished and Maude turned to Sookie, "Well, it's all done except for the presentation. I'd like to suggest Inger as an emissary."

"I can escort Inger," Bartlett volunteered. "That places me close to Mississippi and, frankly, I can't wait to tell Russell the news. He'll claim he knew all along, but I still want to be the one to give him all the details about the proposal and Northman's reaction."

Sookie looked around the table and felt herself among friends. 'Y'all just need to do me one favor," she asked, "Make sure someone has a camera on Eric when he figures it out."

XXxxxx

Breakfast the next morning was quiet. Sookie took her coffee outside to enjoy the sun on the back patio. She watched the way the early morning light seemed to play over the tree line, colors changing from gold to green as the light strengthened. "It's my favorite time of the day too," Mr. Cataliades' voice caused her to jump a little, but he was not unexpected. This was the hour she was to call her Great Grandfather.

The demon walked out of the house and sat on the cast iron chair next to her, pulling a phone from his jacket and nimbly moving his fingers around the screen. He handed the phone to Sookie and she heard her Great Grandfather's voice, " Granddaughter, I was looking forward to your call. It is dawn here and a propitious time to talk of the future of our people."

"I was looking forward to talking with you, too," Sookie replied. She could almost see him, his face long and elegant, his fingers too tapered. "The funeral here was real pretty. I almost expected to see you." Sookie wasn't sure why she said it, but she realized it was true.

"There were too many different souls there in that place. We will hold our own remembrance for Lydia. She will be missed among us," There was a pause and Niall added, "You should come to be here for it."

"Here, where?" Sookie asked.

"Nebraska, near the portal," Niall told her. "There are many of your kin and kind here. We are making a place for ourselves again. You would learn things about your heritage."

"Thank you for the invitation," Sookie said politely, "but I have a few things I need to attend to here first."

The Prince sighed over the phone, "Of course, you must conclude your contract binding you to your vampire."

Sookie decided to overlook her Grandfather's lack of enthusiasm and asked the question foremost in her own mind, "What's the crown?" Sookie asked.

"The crown I sent you?" the Prince asked in return. When Sookie make an affirmative noise he told her. "That was Branna's crown. She was my consort and Queen of the Sky Fae. She was a great lady among our kind and she ruled with grace. I expect that when the time comes you will pass it to the one who will rule next in Fae."

"Won't Dermot want it?" Sookie asked, "He'll have a wife someday and she'll want it. It sounds important."

Niall snorted, "Your uncle, Dermot, has no inclination nor ability to join with another. He rules, but prefers to fill his days making things rather than making judgments. He will hold the throne until another more worthy is found."

Sookie heard her Grandfather's words with growing alarm, "Well, it won't be me!" Sookie figured she needed to lay that right out.

"Is that what you were thinking?" the Prince said slowly, "That I would try to convince you to take the throne? You misunderstand. You have chosen to bind yourself to a vampire. Taking the throne is no longer a possibility for you, but if you were to have children, they might inherit as long as they have the spark."

"Is that what this is all about?" Sookie no longer cared that the attorney was standing by. "You want me to start pumping out babies so you can steal them away?"

"You forget yourself!" the Prince was angry and even over the phone the command in his voice stopped Sookie from escalating further. "You wish children. I wish to give you something you desire, and it is within my power to grant your wish. If your children should be born with the essence that is their heritage, why shouldn't they be allowed the opportunity to explore their birthright?" The Prince continued more temperately, "No one would take your children from you. I have made clear to Mr. Cataliades that I will settle both protection and wealth on each and every child you have with your vampire. I wish you and them to think well of me, and to have an open mind when considering taking a place in the Fae world. Surely, you can't object to that."

Sookie thought about it. If she had been told she was a Fairy Princess when she was a little girl, and she had had protection, would it have made things better? For Sookie it didn't take long. She knew it would have changed things and probably for the best. "I just don't think it will be that easy, Grandfather. A cluviel dor won't be so easy to make. I know I have all the time in the world now, more or less, so we really are fussing over something that won't happen for a long time, if ever. I have so much to learn about simple things as it is, and making one of those sounds so complicated."

"DIdn't the Viking tell you about the other way?" the Prince's voice sounded almost too reasonable, and Sookie felt like he had been awaiting the opportunity she had just handed it to him.

Unable to help herself, she asked, "What other way would that be?"

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line and Sookie could almost see the Prince smiling, "There is the method we helped to fund through the Iowa vampire's research facility. It was something that both Dermot and I personally participated in testing," and then the Prince's voice lowered. "It was not successful for us. You know how infertility plagues the Fae. We had hoped that the science would provide an answer, like it did for iron sensitivity." Sookie remembered the invisible gloves her Grandfather always wore and she thought what he said sounded reasonable.

"I'm sorry it didn't help you," Sookie said sympathetically. She remembered how much fun Claude had with Hunter in the park one day. The thought that they were both gone now made her sad. "I can't imagine what it must be like to never see any children."

"They are the promise that we have a future," the Prince agreed. "But all was not in vain, Sookie. There were some successes. We realized that we were not able to capture our own DNA outside of our bodies, but we were able to capture the DNA of other supernatural beings."

"Like living supernatural beings?" Sookie asked, "Like Weres and witches?"

"And vampires," Niall offered. Sookie found herself sitting perfectly still. She almost held her breath. She was sure her Grandfather was going to say something else, but he didn't.

When some time elapsed, she asked, "Like how do you mean that?"

"It's similar to the process humans use today for in vitro fertilization. The DNA is harvested and injected into a fertile egg, and biology does the rest."

"Yeah, but vampires aren't human," Sookie stammered.

"Oh, but they were once human," Niall replied, "and their human DNA remains in their bones. From what Phoebe Golden tells me it is remarkably well preserved. The testing they have done required minimal donations from the subjects."

"It can't be that easy," Sookie felt her heart racing. This sounded too simple and she was sure there had to be a catch.

"I discussed the possibility with your vampire. He didn't seem adverse to the idea, if it is something you wish," and then Niall pressed by saying, "Is it something you wish, Sookie? Do you want to have Eric Northman's children? Perhaps a son or a daughter? With your combined coloring and facial features, they would be beautiful."

God help her, Sookie could see them in her mind's eye. She saw her vision of a small, sturdy boy and she could see a laughing girl with golden curls. She could barely breath but she managed to say, "I'll talk it over with Eric."

e,

"You do that, dear," the Prince purred, and Sookie knew that he knew that he had her.

XXxxxxx

Eric Northman was not happy. Sookie had been due two days ago and he had received a voicemail that she would not be coming home until tomorrow. Nabila was no longer breathing down their necks, but they would need to give an answer soon, and Eric wanted time to talk with Sookie first. Eric had spent time with Max and Pam, walking through financial outlooks and projections. Tithes were pouring in and with some adept maneuvering; some of his fixed assets liquidated. They were tantalizingly close to being able to sail free and clear of the need for external money. If they only had another twelve months to allow their funds to accumulate, they would be free, even after settling taxes and fixed expenses. But close only counted in hand grenades and horseshoes, and Eric Northman's kingdom was neither.

There was no question about accepting Stan's offer. Eric alternated between wanting to be truly angry with the Texas monarch and wanting to find a way to set him down a peg. It was a dick move and everyone knew it. Eric also knew that with Stan's poor social skills it wouldn't occur to him that anyone would really take issue with what he was doing and if Eric managed to weasel out, he'd be just as supportive. '_Asshole_,' Eric thought for the hundredth time.

There really was no way out this time. Eric Northman was going to have to pay the piper or cut and run, leaving his kingdom and all those who relied on him behind, everyone except Sookie. And if he did run away, how would he ever look his Lover in the eye again, much less himself? The unbearable unfairness of it rolled over him again and, with a growl, he launched himself off the couch to prowl restlessly back and forth again. When the knock on the door interrupted him, he almost yelled, "Come in!" Thalia opened the door and bowed. Her face was passive, but Eric could see something in her eyes. "What is it?" he snarled. If this was more bad news he wasn't sure he would be able to maintain his composure.

"You have an emissary," his second told him. "She is downstairs and asks a moment of your time."

"An emissary?" Eric snapped. "Do I look like I have time for an emissary right now? Just take the message and deal with it!"

"Oh, I think you want to come down for this one," Thalia said carefully, "It looks like another marriage proposal and it's Minnesota's second holding the envelope."

That stopped Eric in his tracks. Of all the persons he might have considered as throwing their hats in the ring, Maude had never crossed his mind. He knew the Queen had been in Connecticut with his Intended. As far as he knew, she still was. Did Sookie know about this? He turned his worried face toward the door and stalked to the elevator, and then he bypassed it and took the stairs to the ground floor. Thalia waved him toward the little office.

Eric walked into the room to see Inger, standing formally, an envelope in her hand. Bartlett was draped over a nearby chair. Pam was on the sofa and Max was standing behind her. Thalia walked forward and bowed formally to Inger, "I believe you have a message for the King," she stated.

Inger raised her eyes to the Viking and said, "Eric Northman, King of Louisiana and Arkansas, I bring a request from my Lady asking that you consider a formal contract of marriage. She bid me present this," and Inger extended the envelope toward the King, "as a sign of good faith. It presents the assets the Lady intends to bring to this kingdom if you agree to this union."

Eric stared at the envelope. He couldn't bring himself to reach for it. '_Maude!_' he thought. '_How could this happen?_' He looked around the room, the faces of Pam and the others so carefully neutral. '_What will Sookie think?_' he thought. Then he had a wild thought. "You were recently in Minnesota. Is my Intended well?"

Inger smiled and nodded, "She is in very good health. She sends her greetings and looks forward to your response," and the second extended the envelope again.

Eric reached forward and took the envelope in his hand. He kept his eyes on Inger as he broke the seal. When he had pulled the thick cardstock free he dropped his eyes.

"_Sookie Stackhouse, the Princess Brigant, proposes a marriage of one hundred years…"_

He didn't move when the light flashed, but he heard Pam say, "That was worth every penny!"

**End Note:** Yes, there is an Epilogue. It is already with my beta goddesses, and will publish soon. There will also be three out-takes, because it looks like our vampire and his fairy will be married not once, but three times. Then, look for the next story in our arc, _The Distant Horizon_. This next tale will take up a year after the events of _The Far Reach_. Looking forward to seeing you on the trail.


	36. The Far Reach - Epilogue

Epilogue – The Far Reach

**Author's Note: **And so, The Far Reach is at conclusion. I thank Breathesgirl and Ms Buffy for their countless hours and amazing advice. I thank American Android for her inspirational art.

I also want to thank all of you who read my stories and find that you share my enthusiasm for the characters and the stories. It is with your interest that I am a story-teller. Thank you for that honor.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Jackson**

"You are worrying for nothing, Rusty! He is a snake, I'll grant you, but he didn't say anything overt. He was grandstanding, like he always does."

Russell Edgington, King of Mississippi, was sitting on the studded leather chair in their dressing room. Bartlett was busy putting away some new purchases. They had servants to do these things, but there was something about putting things in the right place the first time that appealed to the Indiana king. He liked the texture of the fabrics and the way the colors played against each other. In all, it was a sensual experience.

"Don't underestimate him, Bart. Bumblers don't remain Kings of major cities for long. He may look like an idiot, but I think he purposely plays that angle. You are a Clan Chief. Any hint of a threat was inexcusable."

Bartlett turned the soft ties in his hand. He had made a side trip to Atlanta on the way home to take advantage of the shopping. He walked back to Russell and held the ties close to his mate's face. "I was right, they are perfect for you!"

Russell caught his hand and pulled him close for a kiss. "What am I to do with you?" he asked no one in particular.

Bartlett placed his hand against Russell's cheek, "You will have to keep me, I suppose. After all, that's what the contract says."

Russell turned his face, captured his mate's hand in his own, and kissed the palm that had just cradled his face. He rubbed his thumb across Bart's knuckles before looking up at him, "You are very dear to me, but even more so because you are going to tell me again how dumbstruck the Viking looked," and the King's eyes tilted with humor.

"Could have knocked him over with a feather!" Bartlett grinned. He sat down on the arm of the chair and kissed Russell's forehead before brushing his hair to the side. "Pam will forward me the picture. I think she's just waiting for him to cool down a little, but you know she loves to share a good joke."

"She better not send it around like the last one!" Russell chuckled.

"What? Like Eric in the apron? Oh! That was a classic!" and Bartlett laughed as well.

"So," Russell asked, "What do you think the future King and Queen of the combined kingdoms are doing right now?"

"Well," Bartlett said archly, "I don't think it's polishing their medals." He took Russell's hand in his, "I know that you think this all ended well, and I know that you were hoping it would, but Rusty? Let's not fight about this anymore. I don't like being angry with you."

"I love you, Bart," Russell smiled into his mate's eyes.

Bartlett kissed him, "I love you too, Rusty." He rose and tugged the Mississippi King toward the bedroom. Russell playfully pinched Bart's butt and they started to chase toward the bed, but even as they slowed to start the delightful job of undressing Russell made a mental note to have a word with the guards.

XXxxxxxxxxxxx

**New Orleans**

Eric Northman felt out of breath. He was vampire and didn't need to breathe, not technically, but Sookie Stackhouse had put him through his paces and at the moment he felt broken. "That good?" his vixen teased. She trailed her hair starting at his chest, allowing the slippery, cool curls to caress his skin until she curled them around his cock.

"It's a good thing I am undead or you would kill me doing that."

"You're welcome!" he could see her smirk in his mind's eye and she kissed him, causing him to pulse again. "Think of it as aggressive negotiating."

Eric reached down and cupped her golden head in his hand, pulling her back to him so he could kiss her lips. "You are so very clever, Miss Stackhouse. I always said it and you have proven me right yet again."

'Clever," she agreed, "and beautiful and one hell of a negotiator. Say it! Say that I'm worth every year!" she dropped her head to nip at his nipple.

"Yes," Eric hissed, "Worth every one of the two hundred years you forced from me!"

"You're the one insisting on extra security," Sookie shrugged. "You want to play, you have to pay!"

"You get your concession on turning humans over to human authorities." Eric shrugged.

"Not news. You've given it to me before," and Sookie followed up by nipping a line from his chest to his hip. "Of course, I get a monthly appearance at the palace tour and a picture for some lucky guest."

"Enthralling the vermin in my own palace," Eric growled.

"You always were a good businessman. You know it will be good for relations," Sookie followed the nip with an open mouth kiss that was trailing south again. Eric pulled her back up, meeting her mouth with his own, wet and hungry. When they parted, Sookie laid her head against his chest and played with the blond hair that dusted his chest. Her fingers stilled, "Do you mind if I feel a little odd about having the Ancient Pythoness officiate at our pledging? I know she's revered and all, but she honestly gives me the willies. Who knows what crazy thing she'll decide we have to do!"

Eric chuckled under her, "What do you imagine? You know I appreciate your creative mind. Perhaps I can make a suggestion," and Sookie swatted him.

"Cut it out! I mean it, Eric. I'm not stripping or having sex in front of a bunch of folks!"

The Viking laughed so hard he sat up, tumbling his telepath into his lap. "You really do have an interesting take on vampires, Lover!" When her eyes widened, his turned predatory, "Although I can see where the idea would have some merit," and he ran his finger across her cheek. Sookie quickly snapped it with her teeth, playfully pulling and then releasing him. "Seriously, we are not so inventive. It is about exchanging blood and signing documents. Andre forced the issue because he sensed you were unwilling. He was looking for an angle to take you for his own. No one will think you are unwilling this time," and Eric tumbled her to the cushions as he stood up. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh, yeah!" Sookie sighed, rolling onto her stomach and leaning up on her elbows. '_It is criminal what an amazing ass you have_,' she sighed to herself.

Eric turned around, his eyebrow arched, "Real food, Lover! You are just now regaining the softness I crave. Soon there will be enough of you to fill my hands, and then I am afraid you will get little rest." He walked back to her with a plate filled with French bread slices, fruit, and soft cheese. He prepared slices in different combinations, feeding it to her, teasing her by painting her lips, and using the slice of a peach to wet the end of her nose, which he then leaned forward to lick delicately.

Sookie sighed, and rolled over to sit cross legged. She took the plate from Eric's hands and started to eat with more enthusiasm. Their retreat was comfy. It was agreed that no one entered except the two of them, and they also agreed never to wear shoes within the room. "I think the window should go right there," Sookie pointed to a blank wall. "I think we'll get a view of the Quarter and the river beyond. We could be doing this by starlight."

One of the first things Sookie had insisted they do was get estimates for light-tight glass windows for most of the first floor rooms and several on the upper floors. The glass that was being ordered was being used in vampire-safe hotels and could withstand direct gunfire as well as being impenetrable by the white light end of the spectrum.

"You know I can deny you nothing," Eric smiled, pushing the plate enough so he could lay his head in her lap.

Sookie licked the juice from her fingers. They had had a long talk with Jane earlier. The Sheriff had explained in great detail the procedure that would be needed if they wished to explore having children using the research Niall had funded. When Jane had told them Eric would need to donate several back molars, Sookie had been horrified. For his part, Eric had smirked, downplaying it, "It's not like I need them," he told her, "and they will grow back." Sookie would need to undergo a regimen of hormone shots to increase her egg production and then the eggs would need to be harvested. Once Eric's DNA was introduced into the eggs, they could be frozen indefinitely, awaiting the right time. From there, the process would be identical to any other couple undergoing fertility treatment. They would need to make decisions about implanting one or multiple eggs. Sookie would need to be carefully monitored until it was certain the egg or eggs had implanted. Jane was almost too enthusiastic.

In the end, they had decided they would wait for a year. Sookie had tried to tell him there was no need to make any decision, but Eric seemed to be able to read her most secret thoughts. He had taken her hands, looked into her eyes, and said, "You will make a wonderful mother, Älskade." Sookie was still embarrassed by how hard she had cried.

Sookie set the plate on the floor next to her and looked down at her lover's face. She saw his chiseled jaw and the bow of his upper lip. She saw the slight scar below his right eye and the broad, smooth expanse of his forehead. She touched the place where his hair sprang in a natural wave from his temple. Last, she looked in his eyes, identical in color to her own. "I was meant to be yours, Eric Northman," she told him.

"See?" he smiled, "I knew you would figure it out."

"What?" she smiled back.

"That I was always right," he replied.

Sookie's eyes narrowed and she thought of a crushing retort, but she just as quickly forgot it when his mouth found hers. '_He's right_,' she thought.

"I know," he whispered in her ear.


End file.
